STAR WARS PRIME
by Anonimosx
Summary: With the intervention of a few newcomers, the galaxy's destiny has changed to better: the Republic and Jedi won the Clone Wars, the evil of the dark side of the Force never rose, and those who fought to keep peace can finally rest and enjoy a new life. But now, there is a new war, a secret war, between two factions from a very distant planet, which will decide the galaxy's future.
1. Chapter 1

**1- New Beginning.**

**A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away...**

**The universe, an incomparable place. It is coarse and without known limits, and full of mysteries. It is also full of places with unique wonders, but everywhere the same things happens, events and stories, as it happened in our case. For a long time, we were wandering aimlessly looking for a refuge to escape the catastrophe that condemned our home. A place that surprised us: a galaxy full of life, comparable to our race. But it was also going through its darkest hour: the disaster that loomed over our planet threatened to bring the same destiny to hundreds of worlds, or maybe worse. Something we were fighting against, so we decided to intervene. And now, thanks to the effort that a few offered, the history of this galaxy changed to a better course. Now that this conflict is over, we live among its inhabitants, hidden, watching, ensuring their safety, because inside us, we knew what was the real reason why we came here: to protect them from the evil we thought we had left behind, but the past is not something that can be left behind so easily. It's only a matter of time before our real enemies return...**

**Saleucami**

It was a peaceful day in the field, when suddenly a speeder came driving at high speed. It was a curious vehicle, a XP-38 landspeeder, but it was red and it looked like no one was driving it, but it was driving well, and it seemed to be having a conversation with someone else.

"So there I am on a lookout when out of nowhere these high beams light up my rearview. And then it hits me: I'm illegally parked." The speeder seemed to say, with a male voice.

"Another parking ticket?" A young woman voice asked at the other side of the dialogue.

"Better, the boot." The speeder answered.

"Big metal tire clamp, impossible to remove. At least it's better than one of those gravity locks." The female voice added.

"Bingo. So the local authority do their thing and I let them get all the way down the block. That's when I kick off my new shiny shoe, and BANG!"

That made the female voice laugh. "Corellia's most wanted rogue vehicle."

"You know me Arcee: mess with Cliffjumper…"

"…and you get the horns." The female named Arcee finished, making herself and the speeder called Cliffjumper laugh.

Arcee was another vehicle, exactly a BARC speeder bike, one supposed to be used by the clone army. But this one was blue and pink, and it seemed to be driven by a woman. And she seemed to be driving in another planet.

"But I'm not sure how that complies with Autobot rule number one: keep a low profile." Arcee pointed.

"What can I say? Patrolling for energon out here in Dullsville gets lonesome. Almost makes me miss the Clone Wars. Even the Decepticons." Cliffjumper said.

"Like Theed's a party, we're alone wherever planet we travel on this galaxy, Cliff." Arcee answered.

Suddenly Cliffjumper's terminal started to show something in his radar.

"I'm getting a signal." Cliff reported.

"Need backup?"

"Do I ever need backup?" Cliffjumper answered as he changed course right to where the signal was.

It only took him a few seconds to arrive to a crater, full with giant blue crystals.

"I just found a whole lot of energon."

Suddenly, a giant shadow covered the entire area as the ground started to shake. Cliffjumper's parts started to change, until the entire speeder transformed into a giant red robot: Cliffjumper's true form.

"Decepticons."

Right on top of him was a huge dark purple and black sinister starship ended in spikes in the front part. By its appearance it was clear that it was a warship. The Decepticons' main warship: The Nemesis. And as soon as it arrived one of its turrets fired at Cliffjumper, sending him flying inside the crater. Next the bottom hanger opened and a lot of robots descended right where Cliffjumper was in first place. These robots also looked like they could turn into vehicles, but these were purple and black, and all have red visors instead of eyes. There was no doubt that they were Decepticon soldiers.

"Arcee, about that backup, I regret what I said before." Cliff corrected.

Then everyone heard a sinister and maniac laugh coming from the top of the ship. Some kind of starfighter, a silver Rogue-class starfighter, flew from the ship toward the crater and launched two missiles that impacted in front of the Autobot, covering him with a lot of dust. Almost reaching the place where the Decepticon soldiers were and transformed into a sinister robot with wings in his back, missiles in his arms and hands with sharp claws. Unlike Cliffjumper, this had red eyes instead of blue. His name: Starscream.

"Well well well, what do we have here? It isn't the annoying Autobot Cliffjumper." Starscream observed.

"Scream, it's been a while." Cliffjumper said as he coughed a little and cleaned the dust from his body. "So, where's your master?

"Never mind him. I am my own master." Starscream said as he aimed one of his missiles at Cliffjumper. "Any more questions?"

Starscream fired his missile, but Cliffjumper managed to dodge it in time.

"Not any that I can't deduce by myself. I suppose you are here for the energon, but I'll say it anyway. Why are you here?"

Starscream chuckled. "It isn't obvious, Autobot? It is so easy even for a scraplet to understand it. Wherever are Autobots, we Decepticons go."

"Then you will wish that it will not be that way." Cliff answered putting in combat position. "Because you should know that Autobots are never alone. Fair warning, Scream, I'll put a few dings in ya."

"Attack!" Starscream ordered.

The Decepticons soldiers started to fire lasers while Starscream simply watched. Cliffjumper instead, changed to his speeder form and drove toward his adversaries, fast enough to jump so high that allowed him to change form again and fall toward the Decepticons ready to fight. Meanwhile, Arcee contacted with a red and blue military republic troop transport or RTT, which was in another planet.

**Lothal**

"Arcee at Optimus, the Cons are back. Cliff might be neck-deep in scrap."

"Understood." A profound male voice confirmed from inside the transport, through a com-link. "Ratchet, do you have Cliffjumper's coordinates?"

The transport communicated with some kind of orange and white ambulance speeder, which was driving in a cold planet.

**Polus**

"I'm locked on his signal, Optimus. But our team is scattered across different planets, each one in one distinct star system." A mature voice reported inside the vehicle.

The military transport started calling his team members.

**Naboo**

"Arcee,"

**Endor**

"Bulkhead,"

**Geonosis**

"Bumblebee, rendezvous back at base by the ground bridge and prepare to assist Cliffjumper."

Meanwhile, Cliffjumper was taking down the Decepticons one by one by simple melee combat.

"How hard is to send a single Autobot to the scrap-heap?! Finish him already!" Starscream ordered mad.

But even when the Decepticons started attacking, everyone at the same time, Cliff managed to keep them in line, which made Starscream to get tired of waiting.

He groaned as he prepared his claws: "It seems I will have to do this all by my own."

Starscream took advantage that Cliffjumper was busy with the soldiers and managed to make him a bad mark in his torso, followed by a kick on his face. The hit was too hard that it made one of Cliffjumper's head horns to break. He was also sent back inside the crater, but when he managed to get up, he changed his hands into triple cannons.

"Let's see if one of you can finish the job now. I want his spark!" Starscream demanded to his troops.

"You want the horns? You got em." Cliff simply said.

And the brave Autobot started firing them back with his own lasers. The Decepticons reacted as firing him as well.

"What are you doing, imbeciles?! Don't shoot! You will hit the energon!" Starscream shouted alarmed.

But it was too late: some of the shots hit the energon crystals, causing a chain reaction that caused everything to blow, and sending Cliffjumper flying toward the woods. Once the explosion was no more, Starscream saw that all the deposit was reduced to ashes.

"Fools! The energon, it's worthless to me now." Starscream said mad. He and the remaining Decepticons examined the area looking for Cliffjumper, but when he found his broken horn he smiled while he picked it up. "But it seems that we managed to extinguish Cliffjumper's spark, so that can be considered an achievement after all."

"We haven't found any surviving piece of energon, commander Starscream." One of the Vehicons reported.

"Any sight of the Autobot's remains?"

"Negative, sir. It seems the explosion has consumed his body."

"No matter. We don't have anything more to do on this planet. Set course to the next closest one."

Starscream threw the horn as he and the surviving Decepticons returned back to the Nemesis. Next it disappeared as it went back to space. Moments later, a strange green portal appeared in middle of the air, and a few vehicles came driving through it. The ambulance speeder turned into a robot who looked like an older person; followed by a green AT-AP walker which turned into a big strong-looking robot; the speeder bike turned into a young beautiful female robot; the yellow XJ-6 airspeeder turned into a young-looking robot, and the last one, the military transport, changed to a tall robot with some kind of helmet on his head and his face covered by a battle mask. All the robots readied their weapons, but as soon as they saw their surroundings, they knew that they were not going to fight.

"An untapped energon deposit." The one called Optimus said.

"What's left of it." The green one, called Bulkhead, corrected.

"(**Look!**)" The yellow one, Bumblebee, said with beeps.

Everyone saw what Bumblebee spotted: the broken horn of Cliffjumper.

"No. Did you think that…?" Arcee started as she took the horn.

Suddenly they heard sound coming from the woods, so they pulled out their weapons again. Fortunately, …

"Hey fellas, they're gone already? Can I stop pretending being disintegrated now?" Cliff said coming out from the woods.

Everyone sighed relieved, especially Arcee.

"You got us worried, partner. We started to fear the worst." Arcee said.

"Not the first time I'm going blasting off by an energon explosion. And I'm sure it will not be the last. It was about time you show."

Then Arcee covered her mouth, trying to contain her laugh.

"What? What's so funny?"

"No, nothing. It's just you look a little curious with that new look."

"What do you mean?"

"Missing something?" She said showing him the horn.

That left Cliff without words. "No way. They did this? How this happened? I look ridiculous!"

That made Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee laugh.

"Oh, thank you so much for laughing about my misfortune." Cliff said sarcastically. "Hope you can put it back on my head, Ratchet."

"Be glad that it was only that, we could have lost you." Ratchet answered.

"But we are glad that you're fine, Cliffjumper. What happened here?" Optimus asked.

"It was them, they're back."

"You mean the Cons?" Bulkhead asked in disbelief.

"I owe them these new battle scars." Cliff showed.

"The first Decepticon activity in years." Ratchet said.

"That we know of." Optimus stated as he removed his battle mask. "If they're scouting for energon, they may be preparing for his return."

Inside the Nemesis, in outer space, Starscream was in the ship's bridge. Then another Decepticon, one dark blue with a body which resembled a satellite and the face covered by a visor, approached Starscream.

"Soundwave, what is it?" Starscream demanded.

"Like Theed's a party, we're alone wherever planet we travel on this galaxy, Cliff." Soundwave replayed, everything with not his own voice.

"Ah, the one called Arcee. Why slay just one Autobot when we still have the advantage of surprise?" Starscream said sinisterly.

All the Autobots gathered on the top of a hill in middle of the plains of the known planet that suffered the invasion of the Trade Federation's droid army so many years ago. They were looking at the sun.

"We must not allow our fear and insecurity to impair our judgement. As of today, only we six Autobots remain on this galaxy. We owe it to ourselves, to the memory of Cybertron. To any Autobot in any other galaxy seeking safe harbor." Optimus pronounced as Arcee added a rock to one of two piles of rocks that they made as something symbolic to them. "To the Galactic Republic, and we owe it to the memory of all our fallen comrades, to survive. Till all are one."

"Cliffjumper, go to the medical bay and wait me there so I can examine you." Ratchet recommended.

"Just for you to know, doctor, I feel fine. But I will appreciate if you manage to put my horn back to its rightful place."

"Take all the time you need, partner."

"See you later, Cee." Cliff said as he left.

After that, Arcee seemed worried as she looked toward something in the distance, the great city of Theed, Naboo's capital.

"Arcee?" Optimus asked.

"I'm worried, Optimus. Now that we know the Decepticons are back I cannot help but feeling worried about Theed's inhabitants' safety. I wish to make sure that they are fine by taking a fast look to the city, with your permission of course."

"You don't need to ask for it. Just be careful."

Arcee nodded before she changed to her vehicle form and drove toward the city.

"Optimus, helping the Republic will only result in war tragedy." Ratchet expressed.

"Your opinion is noted." Optimus simply said.

Meanwhile, inside Theed's spaceport, a transport already landed, and from inside it came someone very curious. A little boy, between eight and nine years old, with brown hair, blue eyes, light orange skin and a few white facial markings on his face.

"Okay, they said we'll meet in a park near the river with lots of water flowers." He said to himself before he started to walk toward the city.

At the same time, Arcee was about to enter the city, so she activated her holoform to make everyone to think that someone was driving the speeder bike. She was driving through Theed's streets.

"Well, it seems everything is fine around here. Maybe I was just worried too much."

But then she noticed two purple speeders driving behind her, which looked very suspicious.

"Twins. Maybe I spoke too soon."

She speeded up and stopped near a fountain as she saw the speeders driving away.

"Pff, that was close. Five minutes to rest, Sadie." She said as she turned off her engines and holoform.

Just in that moment, the same little boy was passing near the fountain while he seemed to be calling someone with some kind of communication device similar to a phone.

"Hello Aris, I just arrived at Theed. No, I'm not with the others yet, I still need to find the place chosen for meeting. They said it's a park with water plants near the main river, but it seems more complicated to find, maybe not for them, probably it's near their house. Yeah, I could try that, after all it is easy to trace them that way. Not many people have the ability to…"

But before he could end the phrase, he saw Arcee in vehicle mode, and was surprised.

"Woah, it's beautiful. Oh no, I was not referring to you, Aris, of course you are too. Sorry, I'll call later." He said before he hung up and approached Arcee. "How did this arrive here? I though only the military army could have this bike, but of course, those color schemes are not ordinary for military. But I think that's pretty."

"Oh my, did this child thinks that I'm pretty? No one has said that before. Is going to make me blush." Arcee said mentally, because she couldn't speak since the child was close to examine her.

"Hum, it sure looks a little dirty. Nothing that a little good wash can't fix."

Immediately the kid pulled out from his backpack a sponge. He put it inside the fountain and once it was full with water, he used it to clean Arcee's chassis.

"Come on, finish quickly. It tickles." Arcee said mentally, trying to content her laugh.

It took him a while, but he managed to clean Arcee to the point that the sun made her shine.

"That's better." The little boy said as he got in Arcee's driver's seat. "Surely your owner will be most happy when he or she returns."

"Woah, he has left me like new. My chassis has never been like this for a long time. Surely Cliff is going to be jealous. This kid sure knows how to hand a vehicle."

But then they were illuminated by a couple of flashes, coming from the same two speeders that Arcee managed to evade, and they were looking at them.

"Scrap." She cursed.

The two speeders charged at them, so Arcee had no choice but to start driving, with the kid aboard. Arcee drove toward them two, and managed to evaded them with a cool acrobatic, passing through them in the middle while the child screamed a little and covered his eyes.

"Do not let go, and hold on tight!" Arcee advised.

"What?! Who said that?!" He asked confused, hearing a teenage girl's voice.

Of course, the two speeders started to chase them, and tried to squash them in the middle, but Arcee managed to dodge and let them behind.

"Commander Starscream, target sighted. Accompanied by a human child." One of the speeders reported.

"Destroy them both!"

Once the two hid inside an alleyway the kid got off Arcee.

"What are you?" He asked scared.

"It's fine, I'm not a threat. Listen, you have to get out of here as fast as you can. And most at all, act like I don't exist. Tell anyone about me and surely they will not believe you, but that way you will be okay. I'll draw their attention, now go!" Arcee told him.

The kid started to run while Arcee made sure the speeders followed her. But then she saw one of them going after the boy.

"Scrap. No! Leave him alone!"

She turned around and fired her vehicle mode weapons, causing the speeder to get distracted enough so she passed him above him and went after the other, who was after the kid.

"What do you want from me?!" He asked trying to escape.

Arcee passed the other speeder above too and managed to catch up with the child.

"Hop on!" She demanded.

The child didn't think it twice and did as she said. They entered a big road with the two speeders still after them. And to make things worse a pair of turrets appeared in their front part and fired at them.

"Why are those guys shooting at us?! Are they bounty hunters?!"

"Not even close. Actually, they're no guys." Arcee simply said.

During the chase the kid noticed something weird, that came from both the speeder bike and the speeders that were attacking them. Fortunately, Bumblebee entered the road in vehicle form and smashed the two purple speeders, forcing them to slow down.

"Is that a friend of yours?"

"Yes. Family." Arcee nodded.

"What are these vehicles?" The child asked mentally.

Bumblebee tried to block the path from the purple speeders, until they saw an opening and hit him back, making him to stop and resume their chase. Very close from there, inside a beautiful park with lot of water and plants, there were other two kids. The two children looked between ten and eleven years old. The boy was blond with blue eyes, and the girl had dark brown long hair and brown eyes. The two were playing alongside a small droid which looked like a ball, it was white but also orange and silver. They were playing to catch it, and it tried to hid sometimes from the kids like the game hide-and-seek.

"I found you!" The boy exclaimed, scaring the little droid which tried to roll away, but he caught it. "That was a good one, buddy."

"Hehehe, you need to improve your hiding spots." The girl suggested, right before she received a calling.

"Is them?" The boy asked.

"No, it's mom." The girl answered before answering the call. "Hello mom. We're just playing with BB-8 here in the usual place. But our friends haven't arrived yet. Already? Can we just play five minutes more? Thanks."

"Okay BB-8, this time we hide and you look for us." The boy said, which the droid beeped as it nodded its head.

Meanwhile, the other boy saw a dead end just ahead.

"We have nowhere to run now!"

"I don't think so. Hang on!" Arcee said as she speeded up.

Arcee managed to get out of the road and jump a high distance, making the child scream.

"Hey, did you hear that?" The girl asked.

"Yeah. It sounds like Sky." The boy answered.

Then BB-8 beeped alarmed as it pointed with its head to something that was falling toward them, and Arcee landed in front of them. The two were speechless as the first boy was catching his breath.

"Woah." They said.

"You guys have no idea." The boy said as he got off Arcee.

"Sky, you're finally here. But we weren't expecting that you came riding a speeder bike." The girl said impressed.

"And it isn't supposed that only the military has this model?" The other boy asked.

"Guys, I think this is not a normal vehicle. Also, it's not the time for questions. We were being chased." Sky explained.

"We?" The other boy asked.

"Chased? By who?" The girl followed.

Right in that moment the two purple speeders managed to catch up with them. They descended right to where they were and transformed almost reaching the ground, revealing to be Decepticons, with their weapons ready. The children and the little droid were speechless, but they have no time for start questioning when suddenly Arcee changed back to robot form and put herself between her chasers and the children.

"Leave them alone, it's me who you want. This ends here, Cons!" She said before charging at them.

The Decepticons tried to shot at Arcee, but the Autobot was too fast and managed to evade the shots and get close enough to start kicking them. All of this happened while the children observed them from a safe distance.

"What are they?" Sky asked.

"They look like some kind of vehicles that turn into droids." The other boy deduced.

"Or maybe vice versa." The girl added. "Did you heard about droids that can do this?"

BB-8 simply denied with its head. Back to the fight, Arcee was constantly hitting one of the Cons, especially on its head.

"This...is...for...Cliff!" She exclaimed while she took the Decepticon down with her last punch.

But before she could deal with the other one she heard the sound of something more approaching. Then she saw a purple AAT coming at her and firing its cannon. She had no problem to evade the shots with her acrobatics, but when it was close enough the tank turned into a big Decepticon with tank parts and the same cannon in its back, still firing. Arcee was too busy dodging the shots that when she saw the Decepticon he took the chance and pushed her too hard, sending her to the ground. The kids and BB-8 looked at Arcee worried, but then they heard something coming from above and saw Bumblebee changing to robot form before landing next to the new Decepticon and started punching him. He managed to send the Con to the ground, and then he heard something breaking and noticed that he crushed some flowers by accident right below his foot.

"(**I'm sorry. It was not my intention.**)" Bumblebee apologized.

"Oh, don't worry." The girl said.

"Yeah, not big deal." The boy added.

But that allowed the other Decepticon soldier to shot at him, sending him too to the ground. He tried to get up, but the Decepticon tank crushed him against the ground and the other Decepticon solider aimed his weapon at him.

"Hey! Leave him alone, clankers!" The girl shouted.

That made the Decepticons looked at her.

"Please?" She said a little nervous.

"What did you call us?" The Decepticon tank demanded, and a little annoyed.

"Bad call, sister. Let's run!" The boy exclaimed grabbing his sister by the hand.

"Follow us, BB-8!" Sky shouted, earning some beeps from the droid.

"I will terminate the Autobot, you catch those fleshlings. And their droid." The Decepticon tank ordered to the other.

The kids and the droid started to run from the Decepticon who was after them. They saw a water tunnel nearby, perfect for their size, but they still had to carry BB-8 so it could enter. Once inside, the group tried to get as far as they can while the Decepticon tried to grab them with his hand.

"Don't look behind, keep moving!" The boy instructed.

But before he could reach them something grabbed him and dragged him out: it was Bumblebee, who took a look to see if the children were fine.

"(**You kids have nothing to worry about now.**)" Bumblebee saluted them.

"Thank you." The boy thanked.

"(**You're welcome.**)" Bee said before returning to the fight.

"I don't know about you, but I want to get out of here as fast as we can." Sky pointed.

"Right. Even if we don't know what just happened." The girl said.

"Well, in my opinion I don't want to figure it out. But it is better to not talk with our parents about this. That includes you too, BB-8." The boy said.

The little droid beeped as an agreement as the group started to continue their way inside the tunnel looking for the exit. Back with the Autobots, Bumblebee was trying to keep busy the Decepticon soldier and the tank, but then the other soldier got back to his feet and hit him from behind. Next, he kicked the Autobot on his face, sending him back with Arcee, who had recovered and helped him to get up. The Decepticons prepared to finish their opponents, but then a huge shot almost hit them. It was made by Bulkhead, still in his walker form. He launched another shot with his cannon which hit the Decepticon tank's cannon, disabling it. The Autobot continued advancing towards them at high speed and changing to robot form once he met with Bee and Arcee.

"Who's ready to rumble?" Bulkhead asked crushing his fists.

The Decepticons decided that three Autobots was something they couldn't deal with, so they changed to their vehicle form and retreated.

"What took you?" Arcee asked.

"You have no idea how hard is for a walker to reach here." Bulkhead answered.

Moments later, the Autobots returned back to their base, just where Ratchet was finishing fixing Cliffjumper's horn.

"Well, that should do it. You're ready for duty." Ratchet announced.

"Ah, much better. Thanks Ratchet, of all Autobot medics you are one of the best. You make wonders."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Ratchet said returning back to his duty.

"So, you engaged the Cons again without me, right?" Cliffjumper asked.

"Yes. But I managed to keep them in line, and they would have been scrap metal, if I hadn't been distracted by the human." Arcee reported.

"Human?" Optimus asked.

"(**Actually, they were three children in total. Two boys and a girl.**)" Bee corrected.

"Two boys and a girl?" Optimus repeated.

"(**And also a little astromech droid.**)" Bumblebee added.

"It was my fault that the first one was dragged into the fight, but I have to say he was cute, handsome and nice. He made my chassis shine, until the Cons ruined it. I guess the other two caught us in action, I'm not so sure. I was a little busy at the time." Arcee explained.

"If the Decepticons are targeting us, anyone perceived as our ally will be at grave risk." Optimus declared.

"So, what do we do?" Cliff asked.

The next day, the three children, also with BB-8, met in middle of a plaza of the city. But there was someone else that met with them: a young human girl, between twelve and thirteen years old, with red long hair and blue eyes.

"Aris!" The three kids called at the same time.

"Hi guys. Sorry for not be able to meet with you yesterday, I had a couple of things to take care of at home." Aris answered.

"Don't worry. It's okay, we didn't do anything special." Sky reassured.

"And what about what we witnessed?" The other girl reminded.

"Did I miss something?" Aris asked interested.

"Well, probably no one will believe us, so we decided to not tell it to anyone, not even our parents. But because you're our friend we can tell you, even if that sounds like a craziness to you." The other boy said.

"You can try it." Aris answered.

"Well, we were getting ready to play in the usual place when suddenly we spotted some incredible rumble between some kind of special vehicles." The boy started.

"What kind of vehicles?" Aris asked.

"Guys. There is...one of them. Right there." Sky called speaking low.

Sky pointed at their right, just where Bumblebee was parked. Despite some of them were scared, the children decided to approach the vehicle, with caution.

"(**Do not be scared, little ones. I'm not going to hurt you. But I would like to know if you two and your little droid friend could come with me. There is something you must know.**)" Bee told them.

"That vehicle just talked?" Aris asked in confusion.

"It sounds like the astromech droids' language. Like BB-8 and R2-D2." The boy deduced.

"And he wants us to get in?" Sky asked a little worried.

"No. Only me, BB-8 and my brother. It seems yours is right there." The girl pointed at the other side of the plaza, right at Arcee.

"She's back." Sky said surprised.

"She?" Aris asked.

"Hello, can you please tell us more about you?" The boy asked as he, her sister and the droid got inside.

"I don't know guys, I got a bad feeling about this. Eh? Guys, wait!" Aris shouted, but it was too late, Bumblebee already left with them aboard.

"What should we do?" Sky asked.

"For now, just pretending like they're not here. Probably if we don't pay them attention she will ending passing through." She suggested.

And the two children made their way out of the plaza. While Arcee didn't know is that she managed to catch someone else's attention. In the same plaza, not far from there, there was another young boy, between fourteen and fifteen years old, with brown hair and hazel eyes color. He was drawing Arcee's vehicle form in a painting notebook.

"Coolest…speeder bike…ever." He said. Then his communication device started to sound, so he saw who was calling him. "My host parents? So soon? Ignore."

He simply hung up and returned to drawing Arcee, but there was a problem: the speeder bike was no more. He saw it driving out of the plaza, so he followed it. It was not hard for Arcee to find the two kids, who tried to evade her going through a close street, and stopped right in front of them slowly. Of course, Sky started to get nervous as his friend, Aris, put herself in front of him.

"Whoever or whatever are you, don't dare to menace us. So better get lost." Aris demanded.

"Relax. I just wanna talk with your little friend. I didn't have the chance to thank you for the wash you give me yesterday. And I didn't want to drag you into that scary situation, really." Arcee said.

"Scary? What scary situation?" Aris asked.

"We saw a couple of giant droids battling in front of us." Sky revealed.

"More reason to not go near to dangerous machines." Aris said.

"Kid, there is a lot you don't understand." Arcee said as she turned off her driver's holoform.

"Let me guess, you're some kind of special project of new big droids programmed for building, and some of you went rogue. So the last thing we need now is a bunch of giant droids following us all around which can possibly kill us." Aris explained.

"Aris, please. Don't be so hard with her. She kept me save from the ones that attacked us." Sky said.

In that moment, Arcee transformed in front of them, leaving Aris without words.

"Thanks. Sky, isn't it? Your personal safety is what I'm worried about, and that's exactly why Optimus Prime is requesting your presence. And because you know about us too, that includes yours, Aris." Arcee started to explain.

"Optimus who?" Sky asked.

"You may be in danger, because you're one of the few, one of the only who have ever seen us." Arcee continued.

"Oh. Well, you're welcome for the bath." Sky said.

"I was wrong about you, sorry. And also, I sensed that you were telling us the truth. But even if we appreciate that you concern for our safety, what exactly are you talking about?" Aris asked.

"Dudes, what are you waiting for? Go with her." The same boy from before told them from a corner.

"Scrap. I guess you three are going to be a little tight." Arcee said.

Moments later, both Autobots were driving outside Theed, right into the wild plains of Naboo, with the children. Arcee managed to take both Sky and Aris and the third boy, who was enjoying the ride, at the same time.

"And exactly why are we taking him with us?" Aris demanded.

"Rules." Arcee simply answered.

They passed next to a couple of herds of wild animals, something the children enjoyed.

"By the way, we haven't introduced ourselves yet. My name is Arcee and the yellow one is Bumblebee."

"That's a good name. Nice to meet you." Sky said. "Perhaps you already heard it, but mine is…"

"I know, yours is also a cute one. Get ready, we're arriving."

The two Autobots were driving towards a waterfall located in a mountain that they had in front. The kids started to worry as they approached to the waterfall, but when they were really close the waterfall divided, revealing a secret entrance that opened. Next, they entered some kind of secret tunnel that lead to a big room with lots of advanced technology, some kind of secret base. Inside they saw the other Autobots for the first time which impressed them a lot.

"I thought there were three." Ratchet reminded.

"Haven't you heard? Humans multiply." Arcee joked.

"That's supposed to be funny? By the way, little ones, welcome to Autobot Outpost Omega One. My name's Cliffjumper, but everyone calls me Cliff. This cranky one is Ratchet, our medic."

"Well, since we're starting with introductions. My name is Aris Kenobi Kryze."

"I'm Luke Skywalker. And this is my twin sister." The boy introduced.

"Hi, I'm Leia. And this little fella is our friend BB-8."

BB-8 beeped with a happy tone.

"Hello. I'm Skylo Bonteri Tano, but you can call me Sky. Nice to meet you."

"Name's Han Solo." The elder boy introduced himself walking at Bulkhead. "Who are you?"

"Bulkhead." The Autobot answered a little surprised.

"Are you a tank? I bet you're a walker, an assault walker! What kind of music do you like? How much do you weight? Every use a wrecking ball for a punching bag?" Han started to ask, without leaving enough time for Bulkhead to answer.

"But, if you guys are droids, who made you?" Aris asked.

"Ugh! Please." Ratchet groaned.

"Come on Ratchet, they're only curious. That's all." Cliff reassured.

Then everyone heard loud steps coming from behind the children. They turned to see Optimus Prime, the leader of the Autobots. BB-8 looked very impressed by the robot's size.

"We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron. Also known as Autobots." Optimus explained.

"Incredible. Living technological lifeforms." Aris said impressed.

"Why are you here?" Luke asked.

"To protect your galaxy from the Decepticons." Optimus answered.

"The evil droids who tried to finish with both of us last afternoon, remember?" Arcee reminded.

"Okay. Why are they here?"

"A fair question, Leia." Optimus started, crouching down to the children's height. "In part, they are here because our planet is uninhabitable, ravaged by eons of civil war."

"Why were you fighting a war?" Sky asked.

"The main cause was over political idealism: we Autobots fight for freedom and equality. The Decepticons, on the other hand, fight for conquest and supremacy over all other lifeforms. Secondly was over control of our world supply of energon, the fuel and lifeblood of all cybertronians; Autobots and Decepticons alike. The combat was fierce, and endured for eons. In the beginning, I fought alongside one whom I considered a brother. But in war ideals can be corrupted, and it was thus, that Megatron lost his way. In the end, he became the leader of the Decepticons."

"Is very similar to The Clone Wars." Aris noticed.

"So what is Megatron or any of this have to do with us?" Luke asked.

"Megatron has not been seen or heard from in some time. But if his return is imminent, as I fear, it could be catastrophic." Optimus said.

Meanwhile, in the Nemesis bridge, Soundwave approached Starscream with something to show.

"Those transmissions are emanating from deep space, outside the galaxy. I would hate to waste the energon, unless you are absolutely certain." Starscream said, earning a nod from Soundwave. So he turned to a Vehicon. "Then lock on transmission coordinates, and activate the space bridge."

Near to the galaxy's limits, there was a giant cybertronian structure with a hole in the center being activated from the Nemesis. A green portal, similar to a ground bridge but bigger, appeared in the hole of the middle. Then something came from the portal, some kind of grey cybertronian ship, that turned into a sinister looking robot. It looked like a gladiator, and his face looked like a combat helmet with red eyes. It could only be the leader of the Decepticons: Megatron.

"DECEPTICONS, I HAVE RETURNED!"

To be continued…

**Hello everyone. This is a long-prepared project that we had been preparing for long time ago, and we want to share it with all of you. Warning: both Star Wars haters and Disney haters are not allowed here. This story is for enjoyment, fun and entertainment. Criticism and similar negative stuff not allowed, only reviews and comments. Besides, sometimes you need a bad taste or not so good taste in order to get something much better later, we know it for experience. So, this story is not just only a Star Wars tribute, it's also a message in order to stop those people of saying bad things about it, you know what we mean. Stepping that aside, me and my twin brother, our friends and family and similar likes very much the sequel trilogy alongside the entire Skywalker saga. Besides, we enjoyed a lot Episode 9: The Rise of Skywalker, a most worthy ending for the main Star Wars saga. Well, with everything settled, we welcome you all to Star Wars Prime. This story takes place on an alternative version and future of the Star Wars universe, after the Clone Wars that combines elements and things from both canon and legends. Besides, it will have a lot of Easter Eggs from the Star Wars franchise. Try to find them all, it's fun doing that. We hope all Transformers and Star Wars fans enjoy this special and unique story.**

**Well then, see you soon, guys and gals. The journey is about to begin…**


	2. Chapter 2

**2- Megatron Returns.**

**Florrum**

The Nemesis descended above a huge hole in top of a mountain. It opened its bottom hangar and some kind of elevator descended to the inside, in which was a lot of Decepticon miners working with a lot of energon crystals, so the elevator was used to transport the energon inside the ship.

"Of the energon deposits we have located while you were away, Lord Megatron, this one is by far the most significant. The drones have been mining without pause during your absence, and have amass quite a stockpile. You there, fetch me a sample!" Starscream asked once he finished reporting.

"Starscream." Megatron said, coming out from the shadows. "Now that I have returned, I will issue the commands."

"I…understand, Lord Megatron. Then as your humble servant, shall I ready the space bridge to bring forth the Decepticon army you have surely gathered during your long time in years on exogalactic space?"

"My army will come. But my time away has yielded a more intriguing means of materializing them." Megatron said as he showed a strange crystal, similar to energon, but purple and glowing with a sinister aura. "The solidified form of the matter the ancient texts refer to…as the Blood of Unicron."

"Unicron the Destroyer? But it is said that his blood is the Anti-Spark." Starscream said observing the shard.

"Plucked from cosmic shores. Gaze upon dark energon." Megatron proclaimed.

"Legend tells that it holds the power to revive the dead." Starscream added.

"We require only a cadaver to be certain. Are you willing to make the ultimate sacrifice?" Megatron asked to Starscream, looking at him sinisterly.

Starscream chuckled nervously. "That may not be necessary. If I may, Lord Megatron."

Two Vehicons brought the dead body of what looked like an Autobot soldier, probably perished long ago.

"Consider it a welcome home present." Starscream introduced, making Megatron smirk.

At the same time, in the Autobot base…

"And since you now know of our existence, I fear that as of last night, the Decepticons know of yours." Optimus said.

"So, exactly what we suppose to do if we see one of them? What is your frequency?" Luke asked.

"Can we go now?" Sky followed.

"Are you guys insane? I'm living a great chance here on Droid-swana, and I'm not going to allow you or anyone else to shatter it!" Han exclaimed.

"It is best that you five and your droid remain here under our watch, at least until we can determine our enemies' intentions." Optimus finished.

"Optimus, with all due respect, the human children are in as much danger here as anywhere." Ratchet intervened.

"Maybe, but we are not normal children." Leia said.

"Really?" Han asked interested.

"They have no protective shell. If they get underfoot, they will go…squish." Ratchet warned before he took a step to prove his point, making BB-8 to get scared and hid behind the children.

"Then for the time being, Ratchet, we must watch where we step." Optimus concluded.

In that moment, a green light started flashing at the same time as an alarm was triggered.

"Was going on?" Aris asked, a little worried.

"(**Fear nothing. That's the proximity sensor, which tell us when someone is on top of our base.**)" Bumblebee explained.

"Someone is on top?" Luke repeated.

Ratchet went to the terminal to check who was. The screen showed an adult human, followed by an astromech droid, a little bigger than BB-8.

"Is Master Skywalker." Ratchet recognized.

"What?!" Luke and Leia asked surprised at the same time.

"But I thought we were the only ones who knew about you guys." Han said.

"Some members from both the Jedi Order and the Galactic Republic are our liaisons to the outside worlds of the galaxy, included some senators. They tend to visit only when there are issues. It may be best that you do not meet them at this time." Optimus explained before the children and BB-8 went to hide.

The elevator descended to the control room, and the very known Jedi and his droid companion entered the room. Immediately, R2-D2 reacted with happiness at seeing Bumblebee and went to say hello.

"(**Hello, R2. Long time no see you since the last time we were in action together!**)"

The droid answered in beeps very excited too.

"Don't misunderstand me, Bee. We didn't come here simply to say hello. The Royal Naboo Security Forces had sent numerous reports of possible combat issues near public places yesterday afternoon. There is something you haven't told me, Prime?"

"We have the situation under control, Master Skywalker."

"They're back, right?"

"If you are referring to the Decepticons, I had doubts that they ever left. Your galaxy is much too valuable." Optimus confirmed.

"Then it's time to move the army."

"Hear me, Master Skywalker. This menace is not comparable to what you and your republic army endured during the Clone Wars. We are your best, possibly your only defense against the Decepticon threat."

"What makes you think the Jedi Order can't deal with them?"

"Hey fleshy, did anyone get splattered on that place?" Bulkhead interrupted as he ripped off a mechanical arm from the instrument table. "Team Prime knows when to use force and how much to use." He squeezed it until he broke it.

"Bulkhead, I needed that!" Ratchet complained, but when he heard some beeps of laugh, he got mad. "And now to make things worse, the droid is also laughing at me!"

The children and BB-8 did their best for not laughing at that too.

"Enough!" Optimus demanded before turning at Anakin. "Military and Jedi involvement will only result in catastrophe. Perhaps you can condone widespread native casualties, Master Skywalker. I, however, cannot."

"Then do us both a favor and handle this, Prime. Under the radar." Anakin said as he went back to the elevator. "Or they will. It's the council's opinion, Optimus. Not mine. Come on, R2."

R2-D2 beeped as he accompanied his friend to the elevator and the two left the base.

"Pretty big bearings, for a Jedi."

"Master Skywalker is concerned for his people, Cliffjumper. As he should be." Optimus responded.

"I can't believe dad never told us about this. And that he told us all about his adventures." Leia said surprised.

"Dad?!" Bulkhead asked confused.

"Are you saying that you two are Master Skywalker's children?" Ratchet added.

"Makes sense, if their second name is Skywalker. They told us." Arcee reminded.

"So that means you are Jedi."

"Not exactly, Cliff. We are not even padawans." Aris clarified.

"Even so, our parents taught us many things by their own, so we can take care by ourselves if we need it." Sky added.

"So, you four are Force wielders?" Han asked, earning a nod from all four. "Now that's a surprise."

"It seems that you are more special than we thought at the beginning." Optimus expressed.

Meanwhile, at the Decepticon mine…

"Let us see if power born of darkness can reignite the spark." Megatron said, before he put the dark energon shard in the Autobot's spark chamber.

Instantly, the dark matter flowed into the corpse as the body started to shake. Moments later, the Autobot's eyes opened and roared. Even he managed to release himself from his restrains. Once free the reanimated Autobot tackled the closest Decepticon and started hitting him. He tried to fight back, but the undead cybertronian started to slice him in pieces, while Megatron watched interested. As he started to crush the Decepticon's head, the other Decepticon opened fire at the Autobot, but immediately he tackled him too and repeated the process.

"That's your plan? Bring Autobots back from the death to attack us?!" Starscream asked, horrified.

"That's no longer an Autobot. Just a mindless beast. It's only instinct to destroy anything in its path." Megatron theorized.

Once he finished with the guards, the undead Autobot turned his attention at Megatron and charged. But Megatron had already his sword ready and simply waited for the Autobot to get close enough for strike. And once he did, Megatron spliced his body in two, making it fall in the edge of the platform.

"There, Starscream, rise the indestructible seed of my army: Terrorcons. The ultimate weapon."

The upper part of the undead managed to grab his hand to the edge, but Megatron kicked him down, sending him to a lower level.

"Once I learn to control it."

Just in that moment, the Autobot's life signal was detected in the Autobot base.

"Blasted republic tech. An Autobot signal has been detected." Ratchet reported seeing the screen.

"That's good, right?" Luke asked.

"How is that possible?" Optimus asked.

"It isn't. Another bug. The system is chalk full of them." Ratchet theorized.

"But if there is one of us out there, he or she could need help, especially if is hurt." Cliffjumper encouraged.

"Cliff is right. That Autobot need us now." Arcee added.

"Ratchet, prepare sickbay, we might need it." Optimus instructed as he prepared his battle mask.

"Hey! What can we do?" Han asked.

"Remain with Ratchet." Optimus responded.

Han groaned disappointed, followed by Ratchet. Next a tunnel lighted up and a green portal appeared at the end of it.

"Autobots, roll out!" Optimus called.

The five Autobots changed to their vehicle forms and drove at the portal, disappearing.

"What just happened?" Aris asked surprised.

"I transported them to the designated coordinates by the ground bridge." Ratchet answered.

"What's a ground bridge?" Sky asked.

Ratchet sighed. "A scale down version of space bridge technology. Since we don't currently possess the means or the energon required for travel between galaxies…"

"You're stuck here." Luke finished.

"With the likes of you, yes. But I constructed the ground bridge to enable travel from here to any known planet of the galaxy. Well, at least we have enough for intergalactic travel, thanks to space cartography and galactic maps provided by our allies." Ratchet explained.

"Then why calling it ground bridge?" Aris asked.

"Yes, the name could make confusion, but since a space bridge is more powerful, I think that name can suit it." Ratchet answered.

"Woah. Does it work for organic lifeforms and droids?" Leia asked.

"Naturally." Ratchet responded.

"You mean I could just run toward it and visit my parents on Corellia?" Han suggested.

"Within moments. In fact, allow me to send you there immediately, all five of you and your droid." Ratchet suggested.

BB-8 reacted with beeps of annoyance and facing Ratchet very close.

"Watch it, Ratchet. BB-8 may be small, but he is a tough guy." Luke said laughing.

The ground bridge took the Autobots inside a cave, with energon crystals everywhere. Immediately, they changed back to robot form and readied their weapons.

"An energon mine." Bulkhead saw.

"Judging by its scale the Decepticons have been tunneling here for quite some time." Optimus added.

"And they still do it." Cliffjumper pointed.

The Autobots hid as they observed the miners using their lasers to cut the energon crystals into more little pieces.

"Let's find our comrade." Optimus ordered.

The Autobots came out from their hiding spot and advanced toward the Decepticons. As reaction, the miners left the area as the guards aimed their weapons at the newcomers, as well as the Autobots. And the fight started. Some miners even used the giant drills to charge against the Autobots. Bulkhead smashed the closest drill with his close combat weapon, wrecking balls, while the other Autobots charged firing. Arcee kicked the closest Con and grabbed with her feet the head of the next one before tearing it apart. Cliffjumper engaged a few big Decepticons engineers, which had tanks of energy on their backs which could turn into MTT, and simply slide around them as he turned his hands into blades and sliced their tanks, causing them to explode. Bumblebee jumped high and fired at the Con he had in front, and dodged in time a drill that was coming at him. The drill was grabbed by Optimus that fired it at its side before pushing it back. Bulkhead fired his turret at vehicle form at one Decepticon before changing his course and smashing one engineer with his walker's feet. At the same time, back at base…

"What is this, anyway?" Han asked looking at some device.

"Broken. Don't touch." Ratchet simply answered without even looking. Han was about to touch it anyway. "Don't touch that either."

"Is there anything in here we can touch?" Luke asked.

Before Ratchet could answer, the computer's screen showed a window which said Access Denied, which frustrated Ratchet.

"How come you guys are using computers of our technology?" Aris asked.

"It certainly isn't by choice. It was handed down from the previous talents when we inherited this former republic base. I made modifications as I see fit." Ratchet answered as he tried to solve the problem, but more windows appeared with the same message, making Ratchet groan.

"I think I can fix that. BB-8, come here." Aris called.

"Really? You know this is complex technology, don't you? I mean it isn't a child's toy." Ratchet reminded.

"You know Ratchet, no one knows more of informatic than Aris of all of us." Sky reassured.

Aris typed some things on her portable computer while BB-8 connected with the base network in the droid main entrance. After a couple of seconds, BB-8 gave Aris a thumb up with a flame.

"Try now." She said.

Immediately all windows disappeared and were replaced by allowed signals, Ratchet looked at Aris with astonishment.

"Although I'm a Jedi, that doesn't mean that I can't help by other ways." Aris said proud.

Back to the energon mine, Bulkhead smashed another drill away, sending the driver flying before being shot down by Optimus. The Autobots continued advancing as another wave of enemies approached.

"Maximum overdrive!" Optimus ordered as he and the other Autobots changed to vehicle form.

That allowed them to evade the Decepticons' shots. Arcee, Optimus and Bulkhead even returned fire with their vehicle form's natural weapons, while Cliffjumper and Bumblebee simply passed them. After that, they reached to the mine's main room.

"Quite an operation." Cliffjumper observed.

But immediately the Cons fired at them from everywhere, so they fired back. Meanwhile, inside the Nemesis, Megatron was in a chamber which stored all the dark energon that he found inside a force field.

"Blood of Unicron, how might I fathom the depths of your mysteries? Become worthy of wielding your astonishing power?" Megatron said, viewing the substance.

"Lord Megatron, intruders have been detected in the mines." Starscream reported through a comm-terminal.

"Optimus?"

"Indeed."

"I need more time to prepare an appropriate reception for my old friend. Ready the ship for departure." Megatron instructed.

"But the energon I've mined, the Autobots will seize it!" Starscream reminded.

"Then blow the mines."

The Autobots continued returning fire, until Arce spotted something in one of the upper levels.

"There he is. I have a visual." Arcee announced.

"We'll cover you. Go!" Optimus ordered.

Arcee advanced toward the ramp that leaded to the upper levels and changed to her vehicle form.

"Metal to the pedal, partner!" Cliff encouraged from the bottom.

Arcee made use of her vehicle form's weapons to eliminate the Decepticons that she found on her way up. She even used her acrobatics to finally reach the destinated level. She was horrified at seeing the Autobot with only one half of the body. But the things got worse when the Decepticons fired at the floor where she and the Autobot were, making it to start collapsing.

"Hold on!" She yelled.

She managed to grab the Autobot's hand during the fall, and the team terminated with the last Cons.

"Don't worry, soldier. We'll get you home." Arcee reassured.

But when the Autobot showed his monstrous face, Arcee was terrified at the point to lost grip of his hand, making him fall to his true death. The next they heard was a familiar manically laugh, which came from the upper level.

"What? How is it possible?" Starscream said, referring to Cliffjumper, but no one noticed it. "No matter. Prime! I'd stick around but I'm squeamish."

Starscream dropped a little device that made a repeating sound before jumping in the air and changing to his starfighter form, flying back to the Nemesis. The Autobots knew the nature of the device.

"It's a bomb!" Cliffjumper recognized.

"The joint's gonna blow!" Bulkhead added.

"Autobots, roll out!" Optimus ordered.

The five Autobots changed to vehicle form to get away as fast as they could from the incoming explosion going through the same tunnel from which they came. When the bomb exploded, it created a huge blue explosion which not reached to the Nemesis, but was coming right behind the Autobots.

"Ratchet, bridge us back! Use the arrival coordinates, now!" Optimus called through the com-link.

The team passed through the portal, and the explosion seemed to followed them too. But Ratchet closed the bridge just in time.

"Whoa." The children expressed amazed.

"Cutting it a bit close. How about the new recruit?" Ratchet asked.

But the Autobots' expression was more than enough to say that he didn't make it.

"What was that explosion? Was there a fight? Can I go next time?" Han started to ask.

"Whoa, take it easy, newbie. First let us handle all the experience of today." Cliff answered.

"Hey Han, let's go see what the Bots hide in their inside rooms." Luke suggested, in order to direct his attention.

"Seriously?" Han said.

"Arcee, what did you see?" Optimus asked.

"Not one of us. At least, not anymore." She said affected. "That poor Autobot was mutated, butchered like something from those Con experiments during the war." Suddenly she started trembled to her knees.

"(**Arcee, are you okay?**)" Bee asked as he was going to help her.

"I'm fine, just dizzy." Arcee reassured.

"Droids who get dizzy?" Aris asked surprised.

"Droids with emotions." Leia observed.

"Droids…who can die." Luke said.

"No doubt they are special." Sky added.

Ratchet started scanning Arcee with a blue scanner from his arm. Then he got a red reading when the scanner reached her hand.

"Hum. What is this?" Ratchet asked, seeing a purple stain on her hand.

"Don't know. But that Autobot was covered in it. Leaking it." Arcee answered.

Ratchet scrapped it off with a lab tool. "Go take a decontamination bath. Now."

Bumblebee helped Arcee to go to the sickbay.

"Optimus, I hate to interrupt but BB-8 can't get a signal. Not even our comm-devices." Luke showed.

"A security precaution: the base's walls isolate all radio waves." Optimus explained.

"Well, if we don't call our mom right now, she would not hesitate to send the security forces to look for us."

"Have you broken a law?" Optimus asked.

"Oh no, but because we are so young, we can't go out until so late. So, our parents would ground us for sure." Leia clarified.

"That goes for us too. We can get permission from our parents to travel to one very known planet to meet, but only if we promise to return at a very specific hour. And both Sky and me live in different star systems." Aris explained.

"Yeah, I better get home too soon. Or my parents will ground me for a year." Sky added.

"Native customs, I hadn't considered it. But the issue of your safety remains. Those of you who live in different planets will be transported there by the ground bridge, and accompanied by at least one Autobot guardian. Bulkhead, accompany Han home." Optimus called.

"Awesome, I will not have to get host parents. My parents will freak back in Corellia." Han said excited.

"And maintain covert surveillance in vehicle form." Optimus instructed.

"Curbside duty. Got it." Bulkhead nodded. That made Han groan in disappointment.

"Bumblebee, you will watch over Luke and Leia. Take them and BB-8 back to Theed." Optimus followed.

Bumblebee nodded as he saw the twins smiling at him, and BB-8 also seemed excited to have a new droid friend.

"Cliffjumper, you'll take Aris back home."

"Got it, Prime. So, where exactly you live?"

"In Mandalore's capital: Sundari." Aris answered.

"You're a Jedi and also mandalorian? You must be so lucky." Cliff said impressed.

"Ratchet." Optimus started.

"Busy." Ratchet answered immediately.

"Arcee, you will accompany Sky. Where do you live?" Optimus asked.

"Onderon. A little away from the city."

"Oh, of course, Optimus. But I still feel a little dizzy. Maybe we will need to wait for a little." Arcee said a little nervous.

"You're fine. Says your physician." Ratchet reassured.

**Onderon**

Once on his planet, Sky guided Arcee to his house. Just like he told it was in the outsides of the city, near to a peaceful lake and a small piece of jungle. At the distance the city was visible.

"This is where you live? It's a beautiful place." Arcee said amazed.

"Yes, it's a calm place."

"Are your parents at home?"

"Not yet. I have to go back home before nightfall."

Arcee decided to change back to robot form to take a better look of the place. "Woah, the views here must be incredible."

"Arcee, I just wanted to say I'm really sorry for your loss."

"What do you mean? Oh, you don't have to. I didn't know that Autobot, whoever was. But thanks anyway. So, who are your parents?"

But Sky didn't have time to answer, because suddenly they saw a speeder coming at them.

"Oh no, the Cons." Arcee said alarmed as she readied her weapons.

"No! They're my parents. Hide!" Sky shouted as he went to receive them.

"Sky?" A young female voice called.

"Mom, dad, welcome home. First, don't be scare, I can explain it."

"Why should we be scare? Of course, I hope you can explain this." A young male voice said.

Two persons exited the vehicle: a young man of blue eyes, light skin and brown hair and a young female togruta with the same blue eyes as Sky.

"What exactly are you referring?" Sky asked confused.

"This. What is this speeder bike doing here?" His mother asked, pointing at Arcee in vehicle form.

"Oh, that. I just found it this morning at the jungle. It was very dirty, so I planned to bring her home to give her a wash. And because no one was there I decided to also paint her a little." Sky invented.

"Her? I didn't know you consider it a girl." His father said.

"I guess the colors says everything. But honey, I don't think you should have it. You're still too young to ride a speeder bike."

"I don't want to ride it, mom. I just wanted it to keep myself occupied, or do something new. Besides when I'm with my friends."

"It's fine for me, since he has never done anything for which he could be grounded. You know our son is very kind and responsible, we taught him to be like that." His father reassured.

"Well, since you have done something as good as this, I think you're ready to take responsibility for something, even it is only an abandoned vehicle." His mother said as a green convor appeared flying and landed on her shoulder. "That's why I will entrust Morai so she would go wherever you go and stay with you to be sure you're okay. At least when you decide to test her here on Onderon. But at least take all security measures necessary. You're going to show it to your friends?"

"Of course. She is also very kind. I will go in just a minute; I'm going to park her inside." Sky told.

"Okay. Don't be late." His father said as he and the mother entered the house.

"Your mother is commander Ahsoka Tano?" Arcee asked surprised.

"What? You know my mom?" Sky asked surprised too.

"Well, Team Prime supported the Republic a lot of times during the Clone Wars, so it is not a surprise that sometimes I had an encounter with the former apprentice of Anakin Skywalker. Now I know why those white paintings on your face were so familiar, just like your mother's. Also, your father looks familiar to me, but I don't remember why. Tell me, your father is a senator?"

"Yes. He represents Onderon in the galactic senate of the Republic."

"Senator Lux Bonteri. Of course, why didn't I see that coming? Your second names are Bonteri and Tano. Surely you have special parents."

"Well, it's not a big deal."

"Something's wrong?" Arcee asked, a little concerned.

"Because of their roles they have to spend too much time far from home, so I do not spend much time with them." Sky said a little sad.

"So, you are a lonesome?"

"Well, not exactly. My mom taught me everything she knows about the Force, and my dad used to tell me about their adventures in the Clone Wars. There is the problem. All the time that I spend with them is only Jedi training or learning about the mistakes and lessons of the past. I wish I could pass more time with them and do more fun things, like a normal family." Sky expressed.

"I…didn't know it, Sky."

"That's why I prefer to stay with my friends, to have some fun and make good memories. But sometimes I wish I could have someone else to watch for me, someone who help them to take care of me, someone who I can count with when I need it. Like a big sister, you know… someone like you, Arcee."

That caught Arcee by surprise. "Oh. I…I don't know what to say. Hey, I have an idea. What do you think if tomorrow we start a new beginning? To do things and spend some time together? Just you and me."

"Really? You mean it?"

"If Cliff has no horns, I would not be being serious."

"Thanks a lot, Arcee. Good night." Sky said hugging her before he and the convor entered the house.

That night Arcee felt something new she never felt before, something she could only feel in her spark as she watched the starts.

**Mandalore**

Meanwhile, far from there, someone else was preparing to get home. Cliffjumper was taking Aris through Sundari, until they finally arrived to Aris's home.

"This is where you live? That's the Royal Palace." Cliff said as he whistled.

"Exactly. Now Cliff, I'm going to check if there is a possible room for you, but please don't get any illusions. My mother is a strict woman and have her own rules when it comes to vehicles."

"Don't worry, I have everything under control. That woman can be so hard at the beginning, but once you know her very well it doesn't look so bad."

"Huh?" Aris asked confused.

"Aris."

From the palace came a blonde woman wearing an elegant dress and escorted by royal guards.

"Hi mom. I was going inside very soon."

"I didn't expect you arriving very early, but I guess that means everything went just fine. I'm glad you're home, dear. And it's good to see you again, Cliffjumper."

"What?!" Aris asked in disbelief. "Mom, I don't know what are you talking about."

But immediately the Autobot changed to robot form.

"Relax Aris, there is no need to hide it. This is not the first time I visit Mandalore."

"You know my mother?" Aris asked.

"Indeed. I met her during the crisis of the civil war, caused by the Death Watch's great divide. I offered my support to the ally forces during the Clone Wars."

"Your assistance helped Mandalore to endure it's darkest hour. As I said it that day, you are always welcome here."

"You're welcome, duchess Satine." Cliffjumper thanked.

"Mom, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Everything happened so fast and…"

"There is no need for you to apologies, dear. Of all possible companions of the galaxy that could accompany you, Cliffjumper is the best." Her mother said.

"Don't thank me, courtesy of Optimus. He asked me to watch for her." Cliff explained.

"Well, I would wish to hear it from you. Come on, dinner is almost made." Satine concluded, taking her daughter's hand. "So, does your father know about this?"

"No. I think it would be best that he doesn't know it for now."

"I agree with you."

Meanwhile, inside the Nemesis, which was in middle of space, in the chamber which contained the dark energon…

"I don't think you need to worry about further Autobot interference, master. Not with Optimus gone." Starscream said.

"And what evidence do you possess of this fact?" Megatron asked.

"I destroyed the mines, as you instructed."

"Optimus is not so easily destroyed. We have eons of battles behind us to prove it." Megatron pointed.

"Maybe you should take a break, my lord. I'm worried that too much contact with the dark energon might allow its properties to adversely affect you."

"Or perhaps, Starscream, I have not permitted myself contact enough." Megatron said as he ripped off a piece of dark energon.

Starscream started to get nervous, knowing what Megatron was thinking to do. "Wait, Lord Megatron. No! Not your spark chamber! You do not know what it will do!"

But Megatron didn't listen to him and did it. In the moment he inserted the dark energon piece in his spark chamber he started to feel how the substance expanded through all his body. Meanwhile, Ratchet was examining the same substance.

"Hum, the base elements of this goo are like nothing I ever encountered. Must been extremely concentrated to affect Arcee so rapidly." Ratchet analyzed as he used tongs to pick up the glass that contained the sample. "Unfortunately, complete results are slow coming without the use of proper diagnostic tools. Thank you very much, Bulkhead."

What he didn't realize is that a drop of the sample fell onto the mechanical arm that Bulkhead broke. Then the piece absorbed the substance and started to change, until it turned into some kind of small spider-like droid with one purple eye that started to crawl around like a living being.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**3- Adaptations.**

**Naboo**

All the children returned to Naboo to pass some time with their new guardians. Sky was mounted on Arcee in vehicle form, near to a small lake. She has her holoform activated so Sky could get more comfortable seeing it as Arcee's possible human form.

"Tighten your grip, Sky." She warned before driving toward the lake.

"Whoa! Hahaha, what's with you, Arcee?"

"Though you might actually enjoy a ride over the water so you can refresh yourself from the sun."

"Oh. Good idea, Arcee."

"Besides this!"

Sky had no time to react when Arcee simply turned around so fast that she launched him to the water. Despite that, Sky was actually laughing.

"That was fun!" He said, starting to swim. "Come in, Arcee. The water's fine."

"Not yet. Watch this."

After she put some distance between her and the lake, Arcee speeded up and drove toward a hill. She jumped very high and changed to robot form before splashing into the water, making a big wave.

"Hey, not fair!" Sky said.

"It's not my fault that my size allows me to get some record." Arcee laughed.

And the two friends ended splashing out each other between laughs. Not far from there, on top of a small mountain, Bulkhead was in his walker mode just in the edge. But he wasn't alone, someone was watching from the pilot's seat.

"Ready, set…"

"Han, I'm supposed to be protecting you."

"Bulkhead, I'm strapped tight inside ten tons of metal muscle. I'm more than protected." Han reassured.

Then Bulkhead started to walk down the hill. He didn't say anything, but Han's screams of exciting were too loud. Cliffjumper and Aris were in another mountain, but these two were actually climbing it by jumping.

"When you said you wanted to do something we both like I didn't expect this." Cliff admitted.

"Well, we Force wielders can use the Force to jump to places that others cannot. And I assumed you would not bother it since your name is Cliffjumper." Aris explained.

That made Cliffjumper laugh. "And you're right, I'm not called Cliffjumper for nothing."

"In that case…" Aris started, but then she took a high jump, putting some distance between her and her Autobot guardian. And she was also laughing. "See you at the top!"

"Hey, that's cheating!" Cliff yelled. "Just like Jazz." He said as he started to follow her.

In other part, the Skywalker twins and BB-8 were inside Bumblebee's vehicle form. They seemed to play some video game, one of pod racing. Leia was one of the ones competing, and seemed that Bee was the other player. Both players were so close to the finish line, but then Bee used the turbo and reached there first. While the children groaned, BB-8 beeped celebrating victory, so both kids were competing against the droids.

"(**You said it, BB-8. We are the bests.**)" Bee celebrated.

Leia laughed. "No fair, Bumblebee. You've been driving a lot longer than we have."

"You just got lucky to be in his team, BB-8." Luke added.

Meanwhile, in the Autobot base…

"Thank goodness for peace and quiet. Houseguests can be such a bother." Ratchet said as he took a look to his microscope.

Suddenly he heard a metallic clank, but he didn't consider it important and returned back to his duty. But next, he heard the sound of something crawling.

"Optimus?" Ratchet asked, but instead of his leader he saw the strange creature which was before part of his instrumental tools. "Ah, by the Allspark."

And to make things worse, the creature jumped right at Ratchet, planning to attack. Ratchet evaded it, but the creature tried again, only to be blocked by the Autobot and landing in an upper path. Ratchet tried to use a metal bar to smash it, but the creature dodged his attacks, and sliced his microscope.

"I needed that!"

The creature managed to get Ratchet cornered, but just when he was about to strike a shot hit it. Optimus was the one who shot it down, but the creature was still able to walk, so before it could recover Optimus smashed it with his foot.

"And stay broken." Ratchet added. "Now, what could have caused that?"

"I have a grave suspicion, Ratchet." Optimus said. "Dark energon."

At the same time in the Nemesis, Megatron looked like normal. Although his body absorbed all the dark energon that he injected himself, it was like he was not been affected.

Starscream laughed nervously as he walked at his master with caution. "Lord Megatron?"

"It's as if the blood of Unicron the Destroyer flows through my veins. As if I hear his very thoughts. I now know what I must do." Megatron expressed as he took another shard of dark energon.

"And what can I do to assist you, master?" Starscream asked.

"Quit groveling. And await my command." Megatron simply said.

Megatron exited the Nemesis, changed to his vehicle form and flew to an unknown location. Starscream saw him leaving from the ship's inside, and an idea came to his mind. Just when Soundwave appeared behind him.

"Soundwave, I fear that when our master reached for the unknown space, he came down with a touch of space madness. Lord Megatron has not been of sound judgment since his return. Increase global surveillance." He ordered.

Soundwave simply reproduced what Megatron said before leaving. "Quit groveling. And await my command."

"I am not deaf! But if Optimus Prime lives, I believe it is in Lord Megatron's best interest that we ensure his enemy's destruction." Starscream declared.

Back to the Autobot base…

"If the residue Arcee found on that Autobot trooper brought your broken equipment to life, it would stand to reason that the very same substance brought him back from the dead." Optimus theorized after he eliminated the last remains of the creature putting it inside a container cylinder for incineration.

"Hum, that would account for detecting his life signal so recently. But dark energon? It's so scarce so is to be virtually non-existent. What would it be doing on this galaxy?" Ratchet asked.

"It was transported by Megatron." Optimus deduced.

"For what purpose?" Ratchet asked.

"To conquer all the planets of this galaxy, by raising an army of the undead." Optimus answered.

Ratchet was shocked at first, but then he laughed. "Well, Megatron will need to break quite a few droids. I mean, on which world would he find that many cybertronian dead?"

Right in that moment the other Autobots returned back with their new friends, who were still saying how much they enjoyed their first time together.

"Autobots, prepare to…!" Optimus was about to said, until he saw that they now have the kids with them.

"Roll out?" Cliffjumper deduced.

"Remain here. Ratchet, you'll come with me. Arcee, we'll be outside communications range for some time, so I'm putting you in charge." Optimus said.

"Dude, you're biggest. You should be the boss." Han said to Bulkhead.

"Hum, he never picks me."

"Optimus, with all due respect, I just only started to get used to protect someone but being in command so soon and at the same time is something new for me. Besides, Ratchet hasn't been in the field since the war." Arcee expressed.

"My pistons may be rusty but my hearing is sharp as ever." Ratchet said upsetting.

"For the moment, its only reconnaissance." Optimus reassured.

"But I don't feel ready for this, not yet."

"I know, Arcee, but much has changed in the last 24 hours, and we all need to adapt. Ratchet, bridge us out." Optimus concluded.

After that, the two Autobots walked at the portal and went to wherever they supposed to go.

"So, chief. What's your first order?"

"Hahaha, very funny, Cliff." Arcee said sarcastically before looking at the children.

"You don't know what to do, right?" Sky deduced.

Arcee sighed. "Yes. Sorry, but I don't feel ready for this. You know, I think I'm going on patrol."

"But Optimus told us to stay." Bulkhead reminded.

"Is just only to make sure everything is okay, not like the other day. And it could help me to calm down. Besides, when you're in charge you can call the shots. Bee, Cliff, you guys with me." Arcee commanded.

"As you wish, commander." Cliff simply said.

"(**Alright.**)" Bumblebee said a little disappointed.

"Congratulations, Bulk. You're in charge now." Arcee said.

"Call us is something happens. Only emergencies, not com-link pranks." Cliff added.

With the 3 Autobots leaving in vehicle mode, only Bulkhead remained in base with the children.

"So. Uh? What's on the activities list?" Bulkhead asked, without knowing what to do.

"I know." Han started. "How about if you guys show us some of your Force tricks? Like try to levitate BB-8 in the air."

BB-8 denied with his head.

"Not a chance." Leia immediately responded.

"Yes, Han. The Force is not some kind of toy, is the way the Jedi interact with the living world." Aris explained.

"Then, how about target practice?" Han said, pulling out a blaster gun.

"Where did you get that?!" Luke said alarmed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Look out where you aim that thing!" Bulkhead warned.

"Put that thing away! You're gonna get us all killed!" Leia reproached.

"Relax, I know how to handle this, just watch. Let's see." Han said looking around the room, until he saw a clone trooper helmet in a desk. "That will work. Bulk, put this in a place hard to reach, and the farther the better."

"Are you sure, Han? You could harm yourself." Bulkhead advised.

"You just do it."

Bulkhead put the helmet above a cable near the ceiling. Once he did Han took a moment to aim the blaster and fired. Of course, everyone hid behind the big Autobot, but when BB-8 took a look he beeped asking everyone to see it. Everyone was surprised at seeing that Han managed to hit the helmet at the center. Even Bulkhead was surprised.

"Now let's make it harder. Try to move some canisters in the air and moving while I try to hit them." Han suggested.

"Well, we never tried to move more than one. So, this could help us as an exercise." Luke pointed.

"Seeing that way, it makes sense." Aris supported.

"I'm with you." Sky added.

"I'm not sure." Leia said.

The four kids started to levitate some canisters and move them in the air. That allowed Han to shot many targets at different distances. Once they finished, Bulkhead took a look to the results.

"Whoa, ten of ten in only one minute. You have good skills with the blaster." Bulkhead admitted.

"Thanks. I think is a natural talent, like the Force for you."

And suddenly a familiar sound and green light caught Bulkhead's attention.

"Oh no. The proximity sensor. Quick, hide!" Bulkhead said alarmed.

The children managed to hide just in time, but BB-8 not. He only managed to hide behind Bulkhead's feet, a dangerous place. As for the Autobot, he was nervous to face alone whoever came to see them. In a few moments, an older man came from the elevator, with a familiar beard and white outfit.

"Is Optimus Prime here?"

"Master Kenobi." Bulkhead said, both surprised and nervous. "Uh, he's not here. Nobody's here, except me of course."

"Well, I came here to speak with him directly about the recent effects his team is causing. When Anakin told me that he already managed to tell him things clearly, no one expected for a big explosion on Florrum."

While Bulkhead had to listen, Aris tried her best to drag BB-8 back with them with the Force. By despite his small size, BB-8 was heavy, so it was a little more complicated for her, especially because she couldn't leave him fall to the floor, which may make a lot of noise.

"So please tell him from me and the council that…" Obi Wan was about to finish, until he spotted BB-8 floating in middle of the air behind Bulkhead. "Since when did you Autobots have droids for assistance? Wait, isn't that BB-8?"

The kids already knew that with that their secret had been discovered, and it was only a matter of time that the Jedi could detect them by their connection with the Force. So they finally revealed themselves, and BB-8 landed on the floor without problems.

"Hehehe, hi Master Obi Wan." Luke said nervous.

"Hey sir. How you doing?" Han followed.

"Hello dad." Aris said nervous.

"Aris? Kids? What are you doing here?" Obi Wan asked a little surprised.

"It's hard to explain." Aris simply answered.

"Well, one thing is sure, Team Prime has gone too far this time. I will have to tell your parents about this, surely Anakin will be surprised too. And you, young lady, we'll talk about this at home. Now you come with me, including you BB-8. Sorry, but it's for your own protection." Obi Wan said walking toward them, until Bulkhead put his foot in between.

"We're protecting them." Bulk said firm.

"I'm not sure the council or their parents, who are also my friends, will share your opinion." Obi Wan said as he was going to use a terminal.

"Don't use that terminal. Its…" Bulkhead said as he used his finger to break it. "Out of order."

"This change nothing. If I can't tell them from here, I will do it personally."

And with all that said, Obi Wan headed back to the elevator. Bulkhead was concerned for what will come next.

"This is exactly what I feared that could happen." Aris said worried.

**Thule**

Optimus and Ratchet were walking in middle of a canyon while electric storms unleashed lighting constantly. Despite that, the Autobots were not in danger, so they walked calm.

"Optimus, what do we hope to find here?" Ratchet asked.

"The site of the largest cybertronian battlefield in this galaxy."

"On this planet? On Thule? You must be joking. The only battle I know that happened here was one of the first ones that elapsed during the first days of the Clone Wars."

"Indeed." Optimus followed. "According to historical records, this is where the Republic clone army leaded an important operation to stop a reconstructed ancient superweapon of the Sith. But our conflict was more ancient even that the Great Sith War. Do you recall the period late in the war, when both sides began hiding their energon spoils off world?"

"Of course. It's the reason energon deposits exist on planets such of the ones of this galaxy." Ratchet nodded.

"It is also the reason battles came to be waged on planets such as this one. And I fear Megatron's memory is as long as history." Optimus added.

Meanwhile, Obi Wan already returned to the shuttle on which he arrived and took flight back to space.

"So, your visit to Prime's base has not gone according to your liking?" An hologram of Anakin asked.

"Actually, the situation is bigger than we thought. I'm in route from the Autobot base. I'll inform the council in person." Obi Wan reported before he cut the transmission.

Unfortunately, since they were not far from Naboo, Soundwave intercepted the transmission and showed it to Starscream.

"Autobot base, say? Jedi, they are not so special as they think. Always the weak link. Fetch me this Master Kenobi, so that he may brief us instead." Starscream commanded.

Immediately, a piece from Soundwave's chest took flight by its own, revealing to be his Minicon: Laserbeak. Obi Wan was about to jump for hyperspace when suddenly its radar detected something heading toward him.

"Strange. There are no other ships around this sector." He observed.

In a few seconds Laserbeak appeared in front of him.

"Is that… a Decepticon?" Obi Wan saw.

Laserbeak was going at full speed to tackle Obi Wan's ship. Fortunately, he dodged in time, but Laserbeak started to chase him.

"First planets become battlefields and now space too?" Obi Wan said as he tried to escape from his pursuer.

Laserbeak hit the shuttle, but he did nothing more than a scratch. Looking at the moon, Obi Wan had an idea and flew toward it. He saw a cannon on the moon's surface and entered it, with the Minicon after him. In a particular moment the Jedi master managed to overcome Laserbeak, and now he was chasing him.

"Alright. My turn."

Once he had it in sight Obi Wan fired his shuttle's laser guns. After receiving some hits, Laserbeak made an acrobatic and managed to cut off one of the shuttle's wings. That made the ship to start flying without control.

"Ugh, that's why I hate flying! It's for droids!" Obi Wan cursed as he tried to stabilize the shuttle. "Anakin is never around when I need him!"

Laserbeak took advantage and hooked himself to the ship. Next, he introduced two claws to grab the Jedi. Because of that the air started to escape through the holes, so Obi Wan grabbed a space suit helmet and put it on his head and tried to send a message. But that allowed Laserbeak to grab him by the arms and taking him out of the ship before it collapsed in the moon's surface.

"I have a bad feeling about this." He said while Laserbeak carried him back to the warship.

Back to the Autobot base, an alarm sounded too loud that the children had to cover their ears.

"Ouch, my ears." Leia said.

"Please, make it stop!" Sky begged.

Bulkhead walked to the computer to see what was going on. "It's an SOS. From Kenobi."

"From dad?" Aris asked worried.

But before Bulkhead could do anything the alarm turned off.

"Did you trace it?" Luke asked.

"No. The message was sent so fast that it didn't provided coordinates. Oh well." Bulkhead simply said.

"What? Seriously?" Leia said in disbelief.

"Kenobi is a hard-minded Jedi. It's hard to make him change his mind." Bulk pointed.

"You're right there." Aris started. "But he is my dad, and maybe is in danger."

"And maybe he has been captured by the Decepticons." Luke added.

"And Obi Wan is one of the few who knows your location…and ours." Sky whimpered scared.

"And did we not just witness that even a Jedi not stand in the middle when a Bot stands first? The Cons will try to make him squeal on purpose!" Han finished.

"But we lost the transmission. Kenobi could be anywhere." Bulkhead reminded.

"Not exactly. No one can be attacked when its travelling through light speed. So maybe he was still near Naboo when he was attacked. And I know how to find him." Aris said as she sat on the floor and crossed her legs. "Jedi can detect any other lifeforms thanks to the Force, but those who are from the same family share strong connections. So, if I concentrate myself enough, maybe I can see where he is."

"That's one of the first things they taught us." Sky said.

"Maybe we can get more chances to find him if we all meditate together." Luke suggested.

"Good idea, brother. Let's do it." Leia supported.

"I don't understand all that you said, but good luck anyway." Han said.

"I know what my father would say now: in my experience, there's no such thing as luck."

Speaking about Obi Wan, he was already aboard the Nemesis. A Vehicon managed to tie him with chains so he couldn't use his lightsaber. The Vehicon tossed him to the ground, right in front of Starscream.

"Welcome, Master Kenobi." He said sinisterly looking at him.

Even tied, Obi Wan managed to get up. "You treat all your guests this nice?"

Starscream chuckled. "Any friend of the Autobots."

"Autobot? Oh, you may refer to one of the operated vehicles wash places." Obi Wan said, trying to not giving any information.

"Oh, so that's how it's going to be, hum? Apparently, no one has told you I have no patience with Jedi tricks. Make our guest comfortable." Starscream ordered to the Vehicon.

Meanwhile, inside the base…

"How long this is going to be?" Han asked impatient.

"Ssshhh, they are concentrating. Don't make any noises." Bulkhead said.

Then seconds later, Aris opened her eyes shocked.

"I have seen him! I have seen where my dad is." She said as she went to the main terminal and typed something on it. "These are the coordinates."

With the location targeted, Bulkhead opened the ground bride.

"Okay. Wait here." Bulkhead instructed.

"Oh, don't break up the gang." Han groaned.

"Uh, Aris, you're in charge." Bulkhead said before he ran into the portal.

"Guess we five have the run of the place." Luke said.

"Speaking of which, have you seen Han?" Sky asked.

"Han?!" Aris called.

But they heard no response in the entire base.

**Behpour**

The ground bridge took Bulkhead to a rock canyon.

"Kenobi?" Bulkhead called, until he looked something in front of him that forced him to hide. "Uh oh. The whole Decepticon shebang."

Just like he was seeing, the Nemesis landed inside the canyon and a few Decepticon troopers patrolled the area. So, Bulkhead had to be fast sneaking between rocks.

"Alright, what's the plan?" A familiar voice asked, near to him.

"Han!" Bulkhead said surprised as he signaled him to stay quiet.

But too late: a Decepticon tank already spotted him and aimed his cannon at him.

"Oh, unwise." He said nervous.

"Han, get down!" Bulk shouted.

Han evaded the shot just in time, and when the Decepticon was about to fire again as Han ran, Bulkhead tackled him to the ground. Bulkhead started to punch him, until the Decepticon pushed him back. Both started to fight, earning a hit on the face both of them. Then Bulkhead punched the Decepticon hard and tried to immobilize him in the ground, not seeing that he was charging the cannon.

"Bulk, look out!"

Han reacted at the moment pulling out his blaster and firing at the Decepticon. One of the shots hit him at the visor, causing him to get blind and screaming in pain. That made him to fire his cannon at every direction, hitting one of his companions in the process. After giving Han a thumb up, Bulkhead took advantage and ripped off the tank's cannon. Next both opponents grabbed each other's hands.

"Han, look away!" Bulkhead advised.

"But…"

"Turn your head away!"

And with just only one hand Bulkhead ripped off the Con's spark chamber, pulling out cables and making sparks appearing.

"Woah." Han said amazed.

Both friends hid again in the rocks, away from the Cons' eyes. In that same moment, Arcee, Cliffjumper and Bumblebee were still patrolling Naboo's farms' lands.

"Arcee, Bumblebee, Cliffjumper, do you read?"

"Loud and clear, Bulkhead." Arcee answered by com-link.

"I have a situation."

"Bulkhead, they're children. Humans. There is nothing to worry about." Arcee reassured, but just when she listened what Bulkhead was referring, she stopped. "You are where?! He's with you?!"

Everyone was worried too in the Autobot base.

"What should we do? Bulkhead might not even realize that he followed him." Sky said alarmed.

"Han hasn't seen the Cons in action like we have. He has no idea." Leia supported.

"Those are the coordinates. Their destination is still locked in." Aris saw in the terminal. "Okay, I'm the one in charge so I'm going to bring him back. Besides, I'm worried about dad, I have to rescue him."

"Then Leia and I will go with you." Luke offered. "Sky, you're in charge."

"In charge of who? BB-8?" He said looking at the little droid. "You stay here in case Arcee and the others call."

BB-8 beeped as a nodding while Sky and the others walked at the ground bridge, activated again.

"Cliffjumper to base, come in. Aris?" The Autobot called through com-link.

BB-8 was the one who responded.

"BB-8? Where is Sky and the others?" Arcee asked, so the little droid explained what happened by bleeps. "Rescuing Master Kenobi from the Decepticons? Uh oh. Anyway, we need you to bridge us back." But BB-8 told them that he had a little problem. "You don't know how to use the ground bridge from the terminal yet? Okay, don't move there, we're on our way."

"Well, metal to the pedal." Cliff added as they started driving back to base.

Meanwhile, inside the Nemesis' interrogation room, Obi Wan was chained up around the arms and hanging from the ceiling.

"Master Kenobi, I have one simple request that will save your family the pain of grieving. Tell me the location of the Autobot base." Starscream asked putting a finger on his throat.

"No problem. But I want to ask you something first." Obi Wan said.

"Yes. What is it?"

"I want to know this place a little better. Who is the manager?" Obi Wan asked, making Starscream mad.

"I make the decisions here, I am in charge!" He yelled before turning at one of the guards. "Bring the prod."

Meanwhile, outside the ship, in the canyon…

"What's taking the others?" Bulkhead asked.

"Dude, the Cons could be putting the clamps on Kenobi right now. Let's just storm the joint." Han suggested.

Then they saw a ground bridge portal appearing a few steps from them.

"Ah. They're here." Bulk said relieved.

But they only saw the other four kids coming through it.

"Why don't those guys hang with their own Bots? This is our one-on-one time." Han said annoyed as Bulkhead groaned.

"Whoa. Are your bones vibrating?" Sky asked a little dizzy.

"It seems the ground bridge has a little side effect." Luke said a little dizzy.

The four were speechless in the moment they saw the Nemesis in front of them, and to make things worse the Decepticons of the top of the ship saw them, and aimed their weapons at them.

"You there!" One of the Decepticons said.

"Scrap." Both Han and Bulkhead cursed.

Back to the Nemesis interrogation room…

"I'll ask nicely one last time. The Autobot base." Starscream demanded.

"You're an impatient guy, I can feel it. Also, I can feel your insecurity about if the intel you could get from me will be enough to please your master. Not to mention your grudges with which you try to hide your true intentions." Obi Wan revealed.

"No one asked you to read my mind, Jedi scum." Starscream said mad as he turned on a little device that generated electricity, and gave the Jedi a small tap on his stomach. That caused him a lot of pain, making Starscream smile. "As I imagined: energon and organic lifeforms' nervous systems don't mix."

Back with Ratchet and Optimus, they reached the ancient devastated Sith city. Right there, they found not only the remains of a big machine, but also something below it. Something the natives didn't notice: cybertronian corpses.

"This is the place? Where our allies managed to destroy the Dark Reaper?" Ratchet asked in disbelief. "For the first time in my life, Optimus, I had hoped that you were wrong."

Then they heard an engine sound coming from above them, and saw Megatron changing back to robot form and landing in the highest place of the city.

"Optimus, been well? I see you brought your trusty watchdog. I was certainly be convalescing in a scrapyard by now." Megatron observed.

"Why don't you invite him down here for a check?" Ratchet suggested, ready to prove him wrong.

"I know why you're here, Megatron." Optimus said.

"Hardly a surprise, Optimus. After all, you and I have been at this a long time, and your time has come to an end." Megatron proclaimed as he pulled out his dark energon shard.

Megatron threw it to the battlefield, and soon the dark matter expanded through the entire place. Megatron's Decepticon emblem and eyes changed to purple.

"Rise, my legion!"

And so, the dead cybertronian started to get up.

"By the Allspark." Ratchet said as he and Optimus witnessed with horror.

In just a couple of seconds all the corpses turned into Terrorcons.

"Behold the power of dark energon!" Megatron shouted.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

**4- Action Time.**

Optimus and Ratchet spotted how Megatron's new undead legion rose in front of them.

"Megatron has desecrated the resting place of our fallen ancestors. And his own." Ratchet observed.

"Not even the dead are free from his warmongering." Optimus added.

Megatron saw that the dark energon worked just like how he expected. "At last, symbiosis. I can feel it. I possess complete control over my legion. Destroy them!"

The Terrorcons started advancing toward the two Autobots. Optimus started shooting at them, managing to kill a few while others simply lost some parts.

"Optimus, if our combatants are already deceased, how can we possibly defeat them?"

"Ratchet, retreat. Bridge yourself back to base."

"No, I shall stand with you, Optimus." Ratchet said as he turned his hands into blades. "You may require a medic when this is over with."

Ratchet joined Optimus into the battle. He sliced two Terrorcons near to him and witnessed how their pieces stopped to move.

"I recommend dissection." Ratchet recommended as he finished another zombie. "The smaller the pieces, the better."

"Sound advice, old friend." Optimus said as he replaced his cannons for swords.

Ratchet's deduction was correct: Optimus managed to finish the undead faster than shooting at them.

"I have mastered dark energon. When you fall, Optimus, you too shall join my army." Megatron menaced.

Both Autobots charged against the Terrorcons, eliminating everyone that approached too much. At the same time, the Decepticons fired at the children, but they didn't run away or tried to hide. Instead, each one of them pulled out and turned on a lightsaber; Luke had a green lightsaber, Leia's was yellow, Aris had an orange one, and Sky's was blue. The kids managed to reflect some of the shots and returned them back at the Decepticons, which allowed them to eliminate some of them, leaving both Han and Bulkhead amazed. But the children saw a new Decepticon coming, a heavy soldier, which could transform into a heavy aircraft transport, carrying an Ion Displacer and started firing it. The shots were too many to reflect them back, so the kids tried to find some cover. Fortunately, Bulkhead arrived in vehicle mode.

"Get in. Now!" Bulkhead instructed.

They didn't think it twice and obey him. Now was Bulkhead the one who was dodging the shots, but at least the children were fine inside him.

"Thanks, Bulkhead." Aris thanked.

"Yeah, thanks." Sky added.

"What…what are you doing here?!" Bulkhead asked.

"We were worried about Han." Luke started.

"Have you seen him?" Leia asked.

"What he looks like?" Han joked, showing himself from the back seat.

Bulkhead drove until he hid behind some big rock and opened his doors.

"Everyone out. And this time, please wait here." Bulkhead commanded.

The heavy soldier Con continued firing at the rock, so Bulkhead speeded up dodging the shots going under the ship, just where the troops couldn't aim him. Next, he headed to a rock wall and started to climb it in robot form. He reached to the Nemesis's roof, which was a Decepticon soldier looking for him, so he grabbed him and threw him off the ship. Once on top, Bulkhead faced the closest Decepticon with his wrecking ball, and later used his corpse as shield to cover from the heavy soldier's attacks. The Decepticon received a strong hit from Bulkhead's cannon, and before he could grab the Ion Displacer, Bulkhead jumped and landed hard on him, neutralizing him. With all Decepticons eliminated, Bulkhead went to take a look to the children. But there were only four children.

"Where's Han?!" Bulkhead asked, and then he heard a banging noise coming from his inside. He opened his compartment and Han emerged, breathless. "Han?!"

"I heaved on your floor mats, sorry." Han said covering his mouth before Bulkhead put him on the floor. "Remind me never to do that again."

Just in that moment another Decepticon tackled Bulkhead and hooked to his back, but Bulkhead had no trouble to take him off and smashing him. But a trapdoor opened and two more Decepticon heavy soldiers appeared. One tried to catch Han, but Bulkhead eliminated one of them with his guns. As the other fired his guns, more Decepticon soldiers joined him, but Bulk had an idea: he grabbed the com-antenna and threw it against the Cons, hitting them all. With the combat finished he allowed Han to get on his hand before more Decepticons started to shot from behind, so he had no option but to ran to the trapdoor. All that while the other kids waited down below.

"Think they forgot about us?" Sky asked.

"I don't know. But I have a bad feeling that someone may not." Luke said as they saw two Decepticons that were going to grab them.

Meanwhile, Bulkhead and Han started to search inside the Nemesis, but soon two Decepticons stood on their way. Bulkhead threw Han, sliding below the Decepticons as he shot at their heads, earning their attention, which allowed Bulkhead to finish them.

"We make a great team." Han said before Bulkhead grabbed him again.

In other side, the two Decepticon soldiers were carrying the four kids on their hands.

"Bring them to the brig. Commander Starscream is keeping the Jedi there." One of them ordered to the other one.

"The Jedi? That must be your dad, Aris." Leia pointed.

While they were passing another hall, two recognizable speeders came at high speed and tackled the Cons, throwing the kids in the air, but fortunately Arcee grabbed them.

"Uf, thanks the Force you guys are here." Sky thanked.

"Great to see you, Bumblebee." Luke said.

"(**You kids should not be here.**)" Bee said.

"Appreciate you clearing the front door for us, but storming the Decepticon warship was not on the activities list." Arcee said.

"Tell me about it." Aris supported. "Bulkhead is also inside here, with Han."

"Then we better find them before the Cons." Cliff said as he leaded the way.

The team reached to a corner where they heard noises coming from the other side, so Arcee readied her weapons. Fortunately, it was only Bulkhead with Han.

"Friendly." Arcee said.

"Hello." Bulkhead responded.

"Brought the kids, huh?" Cliff deduced.

"You try getting them to stay behind!" Bulkhead defended himself.

"We need to find Kenobi and get these kids out of here." Arcee said.

"He is in the brig." Aris immediately told.

Speaking about him, the Jedi master was still chained, but a little stunned.

"My dear master Kenobi." Starscream started, making Kenobi to wake up. "You do realize the Autobots have abandoned you. Even your so precious Jedi Order and your Republic." He said as he let out an evil chuckle. "I am the only one you can rely upon now. So tell me what I want to know, or…" He menaced as he showed the prod and approached it to him.

Kenobi tried his best to get as far as he could from it. "Please, that's enough. They're in an abandoned republic facility."

"Go on." Starscream demanded.

Suddenly they started to hear shots coming from outside the room.

"Yes?" Starscream continued.

"But now I can't remember exactly if it was in the Outer Rim territories or in the Core Worlds." Obi Wan invented, trying to gain time.

Starscream lost his temper again and tortured Obi Wan again, making him to lose conscious.

"Someone find out what is going on out there." He ordered to the guards, who went out to investigate.

The Decepticons trapped the Autobots and the children in an intersection. While the Autobots tried their best to cover the children, they also decided to support them in their fight. While Han simply fired at their known weak points, Luke, Leia, Sky and Aris managed to be of great help for their guardians: by reflecting shots, pushing the Cons a little with the Force and making them cuts with their lightsabers when they got too close, they managed the turn the fight in their favor. With their combined efforts they reduced the Cons to pieces really fast.

"You know? This wasn't so hard." Cliff noticed.

"(**Yeah. For not being padawans yet, you're really good.**)" Bee admired.

"It looks like bringing the children here was not that bad after all, Bulk." Arcee admitted.

"Really?" Bulkhead asked surprised as the team continued its way.

The situation was not very different for Ratchet and Optimus, who were still dealing with the Terrorcons. However, they started to feel tired.

"Optimus, this prolonged exposure to dark energon is sapping our strength." Ratchet realized.

"We cannot falter now." Optimus encouraged.

And they continued to battling the undead. Until they managed to overcome Optimus and started to dog pile him.

"Optimus!" Ratchet shouted.

But the distraction allowed the Terrorcons to grab Ratchet and one managed to bite him hard in his arm before they started to push him against the ground. Megatron smiled sinisterly, thinking that he managed to beat his rival finally, until Optimus let out a battle cry and disposed off all the zombies which trapped him. Next, he eliminated the ones which trapped Ratchet.

"After all these years, Optimus, still at the top of your game." Megatron observed as the Autobots charged again. "My legion, finish them!"

And the two Autobots went for another round against the Terrorcons. Back to the Nemesis, four Vehicons were doing their normal activities in the ship's bridge until they heard someone knocking the door. One of them went to see who was, and when the door opened he was taking down by a shot. Next, the Autobots eliminated the others before they could react.

"Clear. You can come in now." Arcee confirmed, and the children entered the bridge.

"We appreciate your support, but leave the rest to us. You wait in here." Cliffjumper ordered.

"No way. My dad is in danger, so I'm going to rescue him too."

"Easy, Aris. I promise we will bring your father back safe and sound." Cliff reassured.

"(**Why?**)" Bee asked.

"Because although rescuing Kenobi is our main objective, their safety is also our top priority." Cliff explained.

"Fear nothing. They'll be alright in here, as long as they stay put. We will be back for you." Arcee finished as she activated her weapons and walked out of the bridge.

And so, the Autobots left the children at the bridge with their weapons ready and went to find Master Kenobi.

"That was intense." Han simply said.

"Was? In my opinion it was a complete madness." Aris corrected.

"And it's your fault that we're stuck in this intensity. What were you thinking, Han?" Leia asked mad.

"Did I ask you to follow me, princess?" Han defended.

"Don't call me princess."

"You wanted us to be a gang. That means we always stay together." Luke explained.

"Well, maybe I decided to go solo for this time."

"So that's why your second name is Solo?" Leia mocked.

"Maybe we have some regard for your safety." Aris added.

"Oh I'm sorry, it is any of your names Optimus?" Han answered.

"Why you…you stuck-up, half-witted, scruffy-looking nerf herder!" Leia yelled mad, making both Luke and Aris laughed.

"Who's scruffy-looking?" Han asked confused. "Anyway, you can leave my protection to Bulkhead, thank you very much."

In that moment Sky shouted higher than the others. "Stop it! All of you!"

Sky went to the edge of the platform and sit on the floor before pulling his knees to his chin and wrapping his arms around them. He seemed to be crying.

"Hey Sky, it's okay." Aris said sitting next to him and hugging him to comfort him.

"Yeah, we're gonna be fine." Luke said sitting next to him at the other side.

"Our droids will come back for us." Han joined.

"Yes, and they're gonna take us home." Leia followed.

"How do you know?" Sky asked worried.

Before anyone could say anything as Sky dried his tears, something caught his attention.

"Hey Aris, what do you make of that?" He asked pointing at one screen with some kind of schematics.

Aris wanted to see it closely, so she walked down a couple of stairs until she had the entire screen in front of her.

"It's important, real important." She analyzed.

Starscream was hearing the shots getting closer.

"Wake up, you pathetic lump of flesh." Starscream yelled at Kenobi.

"Mmm, all right, R4. No no, nothing too fancy." Kenobi said before he went unconscious again.

In that moment someone knocked the door, and when it opened a Decepticon trooper was there.

"Well?" Starscream asked.

But the trooper felt, revealing Bulkhead right behind him, who shot down the remaining guard. Next, Bumblebee and Cliffjumper joined him aiming their weapons at Starscream.

"Not so fast." Starscream warned turning his hand into a cannon and aiming at the Jedi, until he heard a metallic tapping from the top of his head and saw Arcee above him.

"I wouldn't." She said.

"Oh, but I might." Starscream answered smiling sinisterly.

Meanwhile, in the bridge…

"We gotta get this to Optimus." Aris said.

"How do you know it isn't just a recipe for droid snacks?" Han asked.

"I know math when I see it. And that is one serious equation." She responded.

"Can you download it?" Luke asked.

"I got a flash drive." Aris said pulling it out from her pocket. "But I don't see anywhere to plug it in. This tech is way too much different from ours."

"A shame we didn't bring BB-8 with us." Leia lamented.

"Even if he was here, I don't think he could be able to transfer this data from any of these terminals." Aris pointed.

But then they received an unpleasant visit: a huge Decepticon, one with hard armor and huge claws instead of hands and a couple of engines on his back, a Leaper, entered the bridge. Fortunately, the kids saw him as he was looking at his fallen comrades and went to hid. But Leia tripped up with one finger of a Decepticon corpse and was spotted by the Leaper. The Leaper charged up his back's engines and jumped at Leia, who managed to dodge the impact. Meanwhile, the standoff between Starscream and the Autobots was still going on.

"Now, Master Kenobi and I will take our leave." Starscream announced.

"Right. But…no. Anakin, she's not my…" Obi Wan said, probably hallucinating.

Bee took advantage of that distraction and fired at Starscream, forcing him to dodge the shots. Arcee shot at him too, so Starscream had no choice but to change to his vehicle mode and flew away, as the Autobots watched him. As for Leia, she was continually dodging the Decepticon Leaper's claws. She tried to walk away as much as she could, but the Leaper was about to jump and strike again. Then, Sky concentrated and used a Force push against the Con, sending him against the wall. Next, he ran toward the Con and climbed up to his head, covering his eye. Luke joined him and climbed up to the Con's back and used his lightsaber to cut one of his engines. The Leaper tried to throw off Sky with his claws, but because the child managed to evade all his hits the Decepticon ended scratching himself.

"Han, take a picture!" Luke shouted.

"Great idea." Han nodded. "Hey, clanker!"

And he took a picture of the Leaper with his com-device when he managed to see again. Fortunately, the Decepticon had no idea of what happened, so he didn't know how to react.

"Not of that! Of that!" Leia corrected pointing at the screen.

"Oh." Han said before taking the correct picture.

"Okay. Now let's get out of here!" Aris said turning on her lightsaber.

Aris used her lightsaber to cut through the bridge's door, making a hole big enough so the children could exit the room.

"Go, go, go!" Luke shouted as everyone ran through the ship's halls.

Unfortunately, the door of the bridge opened easily for the Leaper, so he continued chasing them.

"I have not finished with you yet, Autobot pets." The Leaper cursed as he went after them.

Luckily, Bulkhead headed right at them firing his vehicle mode cannon, distracting the Leaper and allowing Cliffjumper to sneak next to him and replaced his hands for swords that cut the other engine of the Leaper, causing an overload that caused an explosion, destroying him. After that, the Autobots met with the children.

"We told you to stay put!" Cliff reminded.

"Tell that to the Decepticons!" Aris said as she, Luke, Leia and Han rode on Cliffjumper's vehicle form while Sky went with Arcee.

"One of these days you will end up with me." Obi Wan said, seated in the passenger seat.

"Dad! Are you okay?" Aris said hugging him.

"He's a little shocked, but he will be fine." Cliff reassured.

"Well, I think it's better for him to rest." Aris said helping his father to lie down in the seat.

"You guys did it. Mission accomplished." Han congratulated.

With everyone safe, the Autobots abandoned the Nemesis. And so, Optimus and Ratchet ended their rumble with the Terrorcon horde, finishing with last ones.

"Bravo, Optimus. Though this is but a prelude. You may wish to save your strength for the main event." Megatron advised.

Optimus pulled back his swords and started climbing the mountain in which top Megatron was standing. "You will not prevail, Megatron. Not while energon still flows through my veins." And he reached the top, facing Megatron.

"Fitting. For its dark energon which flows through mine." Megatron responded.

Optimus tried to punch his rival, but Megatron jumped high and changed to his vehicle form, heading back to the Nemesis. Optimus tried to shot him down, but it was useless, so he helped Ratchet to reach the top. Both Autobots viewed the Terrorcons' remains below them.

"If this wasn't Megatron's endgame, what is?" Ratchet asked.

Optimus didn't know the answer, but he knew that something bad was going to come. Once they returned to base, Optimus helped Ratchet with his arm's injure putting him a cybertronian plaster. The kids saw Obi Wan lying on a medical bed, with Aris beside him.

"What happened to you guys anyway?" Luke asked.

"We engaged an army of undead cybertronian warriors." Ratchet answered.

"Zombies? You fought zombie droids and I missed it?!" Han asked in disbelief.

"Bulkhead, you exercised extremely poor judgment in allowing the humans to accompany you."

"It won't happen again, Optimus. I promise."

"But it wasn't Bulkhead's fault."

"Han, please." Bulkhead hissed.

"And check it out. Recon." Han said showing the picture of what they discovered in the Nemesis's bridge.

"Hum. Ratchet, have a look. It could be of importance to Megatron." Optimus said.

"Megatron is here? That's really bad news, right?" Luke asked.

Ratchet took a look to Han's device, but he saw the image of the Decepticon Leaper. "I…don't understand."

"Ups. That's the Con who tried to blow Leia away. At least that's what he looked like before Bulkhead rearranged his grill." Han told.

"Han, he almost killed me, this isn't a game! When are you going to get that through your thick skull?!" Leia reproached angry.

"Um, we were all almost killed, Leia. You, me, Luke, Aris, Sky, even them!" Han defended.

"Well, if this is just an average day with the Autobots, then I don't want to be a part of it. Not anymore." Sky said, surprising everyone.

"You don't have to say that, Sky. Not because we have fought you have to leave." Leia said.

"It's not that. Is just I don't want to live the same thing as today, every day. This is not what I want." Sky explained.

"Sky, putting you in harm's way was never our intent. However, it is no longer the safety of you five that is at risk, but the safety of all the galaxy's inhabitants. But we will respect your decision if you wish to leave." Optimus said.

Immediately, Ratchet turned on the ground bridge. "No point in long goodbyes, here's the door."

"You're coming with?" Sky asked to his friends.

But Aris, Luke and Leia didn't feel right to leave their new friends. Bee felt sad thinking that they will leave too, Cliff tried to keep his cool, but in his inside he didn't want Aris to go either. Even BB-8 seemed affected for the incoming decision.

"We'll be okay, Sky." Luke reassured.

"See you at the same place tomorrow?" Aris encouraged.

"Sure. I will be waiting for you." Sky nodded before walking toward the portal.

Halfway, he met Arcee looking at him a little affected.

"So then?" She started.

"I know. You don't exist." Sky simply said as he walked to the portal.

"What? No, that's not what I meant." Arcee said, but it was too late, Sky disappeared into the portal. That made her to sigh "That's not what I really wanted to say." She said sad.

Meanwhile, inside the Nemesis, someone was really mad with someone else.

"Please, Lord Megatron. I meant no…" Starscream tried to explain, but he received a hit from his master.

"I ordered you to wait my command." Megatron hit Starscream again, sending him flying backwards as Soundwave and other Decepticons watched them. "Instead, your mindless agenda resulted in the disabling of my ship. And the delay of my plans!" Megatron said advancing toward Starscream.

Starscream started to crawl back. "My intentions were pure, master. I only wanted you to be rid of Optimus…" But before he could continue speaking Megatron put his foot on his face.

"No one rids me of Optimus Prime but me! Do you understand?! DO YOU?!" Megatron yelled as he stepped his foot harder.

"Lord Megatron, I will make things right. I swear! I know how to set your plans back on course." Starscream said, finally making Megatron to take his foot off him, before grabbing him by the neck.

"Explain, Starscream. Quickly."

Back at his home, Sky was practicing his lightsaber's skills alone with a practice droid in the yard. The droid fired lasers regularly at him, but these lasers were not dangerous, only for practice, while he was been observed by Morai. Suddenly, he saw a walker coming right at his house. It was Bulkhead, and Han, who came out.

"So this is your home. Very typical for a Jedi, but I thought it would be different since one of your parents is a senator." Han observed.

"And what did you expect?" Sky asked.

"Well at first I thought you would be living inside the Jedi Temple, alongside Luke, Leia and Aris. Or in a close apartment, very typical for politicians."

"That was until the end of the Clone Wars. Many things changed when it was decided that some things of the Jedi Code were not fair."

"That's good for all of you, no?"

"Yeah, that's true. But that's not the reason why you're here, right?"

"Yes. The others are worried about you, all of them. Everyone started to miss you when you left. So as the older one I decided to take the responsibility to check how you were doing."

"I'm fine."

"In that case, I owe you an apology."

"For what?"

"For my behavior from before, when I followed Bulkhead. The reason is because back in Corellia I didn't have the kind of life I was searching."

"You hate your parents?"

"Of course not, they're the best. But every time I spent looking up to the stars, I dreamed about the possible adventures I could live across the galaxy. Fighting like the Jedi and their troops did in the Clone Wars, exploring unknown frontiers, flying like no one else did before. And who knows, maybe I could earn some achievement, like a record in the Kessel Run. I dreamed to become a pilot, the best of the galaxy. That's why I started to practice with my blaster, to start preparing for when the chance arrived. And I think that chance arrived when we met the Autobots."

"That's some dream. Maybe the Force made it a reality when you spotted Arcee with us."

"Nah, I don't think that. There's no mystical energy field controls my destiny. It was only good luck."

"And your point is…"

"When I saw you today, when you saved Leia, what all of you did, I realized that there were no better adventuring pals than you. That was exactly what I was looking for. But I guess I didn't act well as the older one of the gang. I was supposed to be the most responsible, now I get it. But what you guys know, maybe it could help me how to be better. To be all better."

"My mom and dad raised me to be a good person. As a kid, as a citizen, as a Jedi, as a friend, as a family member."

"That's the point. A family stands together, and the Autobots know that too. You're not a normal child, not even a normal Jedi candidate, you're a chosen one, for big upcoming things. So stop trying to pretend you're normal, Sky. You'll never fit in; you were born to do so much more. If that Force of which you speak so much really exists, this is the path it had opened to you. I'm sure of that."

"Thanks Han, but my parents are heroes of the Clone Wars. I think that's enough greatness for me."

Han finally gave up and returned with Bulkhead, leaving Sky with Morai, which landed on his head, so he caressed her. Meanwhile, Ratchet was analyzing the schematics Han brought.

"It can't be. Optimus! These are engineering specs for a space-time vortex generator." Ratchet summarized.

"Megatron is building a space bridge, if he hasn't already." Optimus realized.

"The sooner he leaves the better."

"Bulkhead, a space bridge runs in two directions. Megatron may not be using it to leave the galaxy, but to bring through his conquering army." Optimus explained.

"The main event Megatron referred to." Cliffjumper deduced.

"But the only place Megatron could possibly recruit that many fallen warriors…" Ratchet started.

"Precisely." Optimus nodded.

Optimus already knew what place it was: their home planet, located far far away outside the galaxy they were defending. The place where everything started.

"Cybertron."

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

**5- Darkness Rising.**

Optimus visualized how a dark energon meteor went through the space bridge, travelling to Cybertron.

"We cannot allow Megatron to send dark energon through his space bridge."

The dark matter extended through the entire planet, reanimating all the bodies of all the cybertronians who perished in the Great War.

"If we fail, the dead of Cybertron will rise. Swarm through its vortex, and invade the galaxy. Bending the Galactic Republic and the Jedi Order to Megatron's twisted rule."

Next the army of Terrorcons traveled through the space bridge, prepared for assault. Followed by the scene of a destroyed Coruscant, with the Terrorcons firing lasers through their hands while the citizens were running for their lives. The next day, back to present, Sky was on his home practicing with the Force. He was levitating one rock and putting it above another, followed by another, making a tower. Of course, once he finished, Morai landed on top and checked that the tower was stable. It didn't stagger, so Sky made a good job.

"You know, no matter how many times I watch this, it never stops surprising me."

Sky looked surprised to see a certain vehicle watching him near. "Arcee?"

"Good morning."

"Han already tried last night. Tell Optimus I respect his principles, but if you're at war with the Decepticons there's nothing I can do to help. I'm not ready for that."

"Trust me, no one is ready for a war. No matter how much prepared you think you are. I know it for experience. But Optimus didn't send me, and no one asked you to join this conflict. But every help is very welcome. Bulkhead told me how you kids faced the Cons yesterday, he said you were incredible. The Cons made a mistake underestimating you."

"We only defended ourselves, no big thing."

"Sky, are you mad with me for what happened yesterday? When I left from the base? If is that, I'm sorry. I didn't intent to look rude, it was only a bad time."

"No, it's nothing about that. Is just I don't see myself like you, like some kind of warrior."

"Sky, I have been about to lose someone I care about. If that had happened, I would have turned in a way that I would not want you to meet me. During these last days something happened in my spark, something you did to me. Maybe it's a grief talking, maybe you're growing on me. Whatever it is, I'm just not ready to say goodbye. During the Clone Wars I met a lot of people, but I never connected like this way. You have become someone special for me, someone who I can count when I feel depressed or sad, or even hurt, someone who stays with me in a way I never have before in Cybertron. Someone… you know, like a little brother. Yes, you made me feel something new and sparkwarming, and I don't want to forget it now."

That confession of her, similar of what Sky told to Arcee the first time she brought him home, started to make him reconsider his thoughts. Moments later, inside the Autobot base, Ratchet continued looking the space bridge's schematics as he operated the terminal.

"Optimus, I've pinpointed the location of Megatron's space bridge: right at the edge of the galaxy's limits." Ratchet reported.

"Out of our reach." Optimus said.

"Okay, so you guys don't fly. But can't you just ground bridge there?" Han suggested.

"The ground bridge has limited range, linked to the galactic cartographic, allowing us only the means of interstellar travel. Stretch all the way into the frontier between the galaxy's limits and exogalactic space could snap and scatter us to the unknown space." Ratchet explained.

"Since Megatron is likely already in transit, I'm afraid we must take that risk. Reaching the space bridge first is our only means of stopping him." Optimus decided.

Then everyone heard a soft horn before seeing Arcee entering the main room in vehicle mode, with Sky with her.

"Hey, hello everyone."

"Sky, you're back!" All the kids cheered happy.

"Welcome back, Sky." Optimus said smiling. "Autobots, prepare for departure."

"Where to?" Arcee asked, already in robot form.

"Beyond the ultimate final frontier." Han answered.

"Outside the galaxy? I thought they didn't have the means to reach there." Sky reminded.

"And they don't." Luke said while Bee put him and his sister back in the floor.

"Then please be careful, Arcee." Sky said.

"I will. We will continue talking once I get back." Arcee reassured.

Ratchet started to charge the ground bridge.

"Be careful you too, Bee." Leia asked.

"If you see Megatron, try to get us a picture of him." Luke added.

"(**I will try, but I don't think you would like it.**)" Bumblebee responded.

"I know you don't believe in luck, Aris. But could you wish I had a little at least for our mission?"

"Why not? After all, that my dad doesn't believe in it, doesn't mean it can't exist. Good luck, Cliff."

"I'm so jealous." Han said.

"Don't even think about following me." Bulkhead advised.

"Optimus, if you leave me stranded on a galaxy teeming with organics and droids, I will never forgive you." Ratchet warned.

"Until we meet again, old friend." Optimus said with a smile before activating his battle mask. "Autobots, roll out!"

The five Autobots changed to vehicle form and went through the ground bridge.

"Maximum overdrive!" Optimus ordered.

The portal managed to send them at the galaxy's limits without problems.

"Autobots, transform, and gravities!" Optimus instructed.

As they headed at the space bridge, the Autobots returned back to robot form and landed on its surface. Their feet allowed them to magnetize with the surface, although Bulkhead hard a little time keeping his balance.

"Don't look down. Or up. Or left." He said.

"Long time I haven't seen one of these." Cliff said watching the space bridge.

Then they turned to see the Nemesis heading toward them. It stopped once it was close to the space bridge.

"So Megatron's packing enough dark energon to raise Cybertron's dead?" Arcee recapitulated.

"And since we don't possess ready means of disabling the space bridge…" Optimus started as he and his team readied their weapons. "…nothing gets in or out."

Megatron chuckled seeing everything from inside his warship.

"Optimus Prime, never disappoints. Unlike you, Starscream." He said to his second in command.

"No need for concern, master. Soundwave is locking onto Cybertron's coordinates, per my instructions." Starscream reassured.

At the same time, at the space bridge…

"Well, what are they waiting for?" Cliff asked.

Optimus zoomed his optics to watch more closely the Nemesis's hull, and saw that the com-antenna was destroyed.

"It appears the Decepticons have sustained serious damage to their interstellar navigation system." Optimus noticed.

"Hum, that's my handiwork." Bulkhead remembered.

"Great job, Bulkhead." Optimus congratulated. "Without the dish, Megatron will be unable to aim the space bridge at Cybertron."

Ratchet and the children heard everything in the base.

"Don't the Decepticons know where their own planet is?" Luke asked.

"Naturally. But Cybertron is millions of light-years away from your galaxy. To reach their target their aim must be astronomically precise." Ratchet explained.

"If Megatron went to the trouble of rendezvousing with his space bridge, he must have an alternative targeting system. A remote one." Optimus deduced.

"Hmph, from what I know of native's technology I doubt there exists a single communication dish on any planet, powerful enough to pinpoint Cybertron." Ratchet said.

"What about the targeting system of a huge tractor beam? Like the one located inside the ancient Centerpoint Station of Corellia." Aris suggested as she typed some commands on the computer and showed some images of a giant space station.

"Wait, that giant bunch of metal is near Corellia? That's a surprise." Han said.

"Zi-bup-bup-bup! This is not child's play." Ratchet said mad.

"Good thinking, Aris." Optimus agreed with the young girl. "Ratchet, have Master Kenobi alert the station to the security hazard."

"Anakin! How many times have I told you stay away from power couplings?!" Obi Wan suddenly shouted, hallucinating again before passing out again.

That made the kids laugh a lot, even BB-8 seemed to be laughing, while Ratchet looked confused.

"That may be a challenge." Ratchet simply said.

Aris continued working with the computer. "I can't get past the station's firewalls. They're too thick. Can you give me a hand, BB-8?"

The droid denied with his head.

"You actually think you could keep the Decepticons out?" Ratchet asked in disbelief.

"Maybe, if we could get in." Aris responded.

"Wait Aris. What if we could get you all the way in? Like inside the station in?" Leia suggested.

"We could log into the internal network on the other side of the firewall." Aris deduced.

"The risk is too great. The Decepticons will be there, perhaps even on site." Optimus objected through com-link.

"Optimus, with all due respect, you said it yourself. This is bigger than the safety of five humans and a droid." Luke reminded.

"Yeah, if we let the Cons win, we're fragged." Han followed.

"Along with everyone else on our galaxy." Sky added.

"Aris?" Optimus called.

"I want to give it a shot. Besides, not every day I can visit a place created by an unknown race, hundreds of thousands of years ago."

Meanwhile, in the Nemesis's bridge…

"Surely, Lord Megatron, the Autobots are up to something."

"Really, Starscream?" Megatron said facing him, who answered with a nervous grin. Megatron returned to the main terminal and pressed a button very hard. "Crush them!"

Soon, a lot of flying Decepticons, which turned into some kind of cybertronian fighters, came out from the Nemesis and flew right at the Autobots.

"Here comes the welcoming committee." Bulkhead spotted.

**Centerpoint Station, Corellian System**

At the same time, the kids traveled through the ground bridge to the giant space station. They also had to suffer the sick effects of the portal, except BB-8.

"That'll take some getting used to." Luke said holding his head.

"I'm so jealous of you, BB-8." Han said holding his stomach.

Their droid fella beeped trying to focus them: they were already inside the station.

"This place is huge. How are we going to locate what we're looking for?" Sky observed.

"BB-8, connect with the main network. Try to find where the tractor beam's systems are located." Leia asked.

BB-8 went immediately to the closest terminal and inserted his operating tools. It only took him a couple of seconds to get the location and started to guide them through the station's halls. Meanwhile, the Decepticons fired at the Autobots before changing to robot form in order to land in the space bridge. The Autobots managed to eliminate the majority, but some of them landed and started to face them in close combat. Optimus grabbed one of them and crushed his head against the floor before launching him back to space. Bulkhead changed his hand for a wrecking ball to smash the Cons, Cliffjumper changed his hands for swords to face them, and Arcee, after kicking one Decepticon off the space bridge, pulled out some wrist blades which she used to slice her adversaries. As for the children, they arrived to the room which operated the station's tractor beam.

"I though a place like this might have better security." Han said.

"And the scientists who study this place? Where is everyone?" Sky added.

"Maybe they took the day off." Leia suggested.

As they talked, BB-8 already connected with the main terminal and Aris started to operated it. "We're in. And so are the Decepticons."

"What?" Luke asked.

"How can you tell?" Han added.

BB-8 pointed at the screen.

"Schematics. With the same alien advanced math we saw on their ship. But this time, BB-8 can download them." Aris nodded as BB-8 gave them a thumb up.

"It's gotta be the space bridge." Leia confirmed.

"The Decepticons are syncing it to the tractor beam's targeting system. But I can sync to them." Aris reassured.

"But will they know?" Luke asked.

"Even if the Decepticons see that we're in the system, they will have no idea we're in the station." Aris tranquilized.

But the group had no idea that they were not the only ones inside the station. No far from where they were, Soundwave was operating the systems in person, using two tentacles which came from his chest to configure the system. Soon, his actions started to move the tractor beam's targeting system, and the Autobots also noticed it when suddenly they felt the space bridge moving.

"What just happened?" Arcee asked.

"The Decepticons are locking on to Cybertron." Optimus realized.

That was detected inside the Nemesis.

"Lord Megatron, the space bridge is ready for activation." Starscream informed.

"Finally." Megatron said pleased.

Of course, the children saw that too on the terminal.

"They're locked onto Cybertron, but not for long." Aris said as she started to reverse the command.

And with that, the targeting system changed its aim, changing the space bridge again.

"Ha, that's my girl!"

"Indeed, Cliffjumper. This can only be Aris's doing." Optimus confirmed.

Of course, not everyone was happy because of this.

"Starscream, what is happening?" Megatron demanded.

Starscream acted nervously until he spoke to the terminal. "Soundwave, what is happening?!"

Soundwave saw the security cameras' images on his visor. And one of them spotted the children in the main terminal.

"The targeting system is heading back towards Cybertron. We'll just undo that again." Aris said.

Seeing that those kids were the ones behind the sabotage, Soundwave sent one of his tentacles for them.

"What happens when the Cons realized they're being sabotaged?" Sky asked.

"It's only virtual combat. You know, like online gaming." Aris reassured.

"Yeah, Sky. What are the Cons gonna do? They're probably like a thousand light years away." Han added.

But no one realized that Soundwave's tentacle already reached the room they were, and was slowly approaching them from behind. Then Luke sensed something coming from behind, and saw it. But it was too late: the tentacle tried to grab them, but Luke, Leia and Sky tried to contain it with the Force while Han fired his blaster at it, but it didn't make any damage.

"Aris, BB-8, don't stop! We will try to hold it!" Luke said.

"Okay. We won't let them lock on again." Aris nodded.

But they didn't see coming that the tentacle started shooting lasers, which forced them to scatter. It shot at Aris, but she pulled out her lightsaber just in time to reflect the shots while BB-8 was still downloading the data. Then the tentacle stopped firing and pushed her aside, sending her to the wall. Next it was going to crush BB-8, but he managed to escape just in time. Unfortunately, the tentacle destroyed the terminal. Han was about to fire again when it took his blaster and aimed it at them.

"You handed it your blaster?" Leia asked nervous as she ignited her lightsaber.

"Hey, it has taking it from me." Han defended.

"Not good." Sky said nervous holding his lightsaber.

But before the tentacle could fire Luke turned on his lightsaber and threw it at it. That cut the tentacle a little, but it was enough to force it to retreat and drop the gun. Although his tentacle was damaged, Soundwave used it to cut some cables after locking on Cybertron again. The kids ran after him and saw him at the main hangar, but before leaving he took a look to the gang.

"That's some creepy droid. BB-8, do you think you could take a picture of him?" Han asked.

BB-8 nodded as he used his optic to get a picture of Soundwave. Soundwave also did the same with his visor to them before turning into some kind of cybertronian jet and fly out of the station.

"Why is he leaving?" Sky asked.

Aris took a look to the cut cables. "He cut the tractor beam generator's hardline. The targeting system is locked on Cybertron, for good."

Back in the Nemesis, they saw that there were no more signs of sabotage.

"Now, Starscream?" Megatron asked.

"Now." He answered pressing a button.

Immediately, the space bridge activated, generating a portal bigger than a ground bridge. The Autobots almost finished with the remaining Decepticons when they saw it. Then Megatron appeared in the Nemesis's deck, carrying the dark energon meteor on his back.

"At last!"

He launched the meteorite at the portal with great strength. Optimus saw it coming and tried to destroy it with his laser guns, but it came too fast that it went through the vortex. The meteorite traveled to Cybertron, impacting on its surface. Immediately, dark energon expanded across the entire planet, just how Megatron felt it.

"Arise, my army!"

And as he expected, all the dead of Cybertron reanimated, as an army of Terrorcons. The Autobots knew exactly what was coming.

"So, how do we beat a whole planet of the undead?" Bulkhead asked.

"Optimus, I'm registering a rapidly expanding mass in their space bridge vortex. One with a peculiar energy signature." Ratchet reported while the kids, BB-8 and Obi Wan, who seemed to be recovered, observed with him.

"Dark energon." Optimus confirmed through the com-link. "Ratchet, we must destroy the space bridge. There's enough live energon coursing through it to achieve detonation, but we lack the firepower to ignite it."

"If I knew how the space bridge was engineered, I might find a technical way of accomplishing that feat." Ratchet informed.

"BB-8 can download its schematics on your terminal." Leia reminded.

"Optimus, I must say: the space bridge is our sole hope of ever returning to Cybertron. Are you certain its destruction is the only option?" Ratchet asked.

"I am afraid so."

"Then, by all means, let us light our darkest hour." Ratchet encouraged.

Autobots, take your positions and follow Ratchet's lead." Optimus ordered. "While I make my stand."

The four Autobots followed his leader's command while he remained in the space bridge, seeing Megatron coming, transforming and landing in front of him.

"Your fellow Autobots are wise, Optimus. They know when to retreat."

"I hold no illusions about engaging your army, Megatron. But I might derail its objective by removing its head." Optimus said pulling out his sword.

Megatron laughed maniacally. "Highly unlikely, Optimus. As I am infused with their very might!"

"One shall stand, one shall fall." Optimus declared.

Megatron pulled out his own sword and charged against his rival. Optimus was quick enough to block his hit and tried to cut his arm off, but Megatron took a step back to avoid him and pushed him back. He tried to hit him again, but Optimus blocked him again and counterattacked, forcing Megatron to block his attacks until he managed to punch him backward. Next Optimus charged and tried to gave his final blow, but Megatron blocked it with his sword and the duel continued, all of that while the Terrorcons' shadows started to show more visible in the space bridge's reflection. That was also detected in the Autobot base.

"What are those things?" Obi Wan asked.

"Remember the story that you told me about those zombies you encountered during the second campaign of Geonosis? Well, those are the cybertronian version." Aris explained, leaving her dad concerned.

"Ratchet, we're in position." Arcee called through the com-link.

"Arcee, pay close attention." Ratchet started as BB-8 showed the schematics.

Meanwhile, Megatron managed to get the upper hand in his duel with Optimus. He punched his rival's face before slicing his torso a little, followed by a hit that broken Optimus's sword. Then he gave him a, uppercut slice that sent him airborne. During that, Megatron grabbed him by his foot and threw him against the ground, one time in a direction and next launching him at another. Optimus was on his knees, damaged, as Megatron approached him with his sword ready to finish him.

"Master."

"Starscream. What is it?!" Megatron asked annoyed.

"I do not wish to question your all-seeing wisdom, but I believe the Autobots are up to something again. Beneath your bridge, this time." Starscream informed as he saw the recording of an image that showed the Autobots.

"Ah, misdirection, Optimus. You would have made a fine Decepticon." Megatron said as he was going to terminate with him.

But Optimus blocked his rival's sword with his own in the last moment. "I chose my side."

And before Megatron could strike again, Optimus changed his broken sword for his laser cannon and fired at Megatron's chest, sending him flying backwards. He continued firing at him, but Megatron dodged the shots before changing to his starship form and flew away.

"Starscream, my army approaches. Rendezvous with the space bridge for pickup."

Meanwhile, the other Autobots were in the other side of the space bridge. While Arcee followed Ratchet's instructions, the others remained alert.

"Now follow the line from the flow regulator to the energon pump. There should be a valve."

"I see it." Arcee confirmed.

"Good. To turn all that power against itself all you need do is reverse the current." Ratchet instructed.

Arcee tried to pull the lever, but it was really hard. "Ugh, a little help here, partner?"

"You got it." Cliff answered as he helped Arcee with the lever.

"Current reversed." Arcee announced.

By hearing that, the kids started to celebrated it together, including Obi Wan who hug his daughter.

"I'll ready the ground bridge." Ratchet said.

In that moment, Megatron came flying towards the Autobots, who fired at him. Megatron fired the cannons of his vehicle form, and one of those shots hit Arcee hard, right in her torso. The impact was hard enough to send her airborne.

"Arcee!" Cliff yelled.

Then the space bridge started to shake and cracks started to appear throughout its structure, followed by small energon explosions. As his undead army was almost at the entrance point, Megatron headed right there, returning back to robot form.

"Starscream, where is my ship?!" Megatron asked in disbelief.

Starscream put the warship at some distance from the space bridge, seeing that it was becoming unstable.

"We would never make it, Lord Megatron. Don't be a fool. Take flight and retreat!"

Optimus was running at the edge of the space bridge, evading the cracks and explosions.

"Optimus, the ground bridge is ready and waiting." Ratchet announced by com-link.

"Autobots, jump!" Optimus ordered as he went into the ground bridge.

The other Autobots followed Optimus's lead, Bumblebee grabbed Arcee during the way in the ground bridge, and once all passed through it closed. Megatron was still waiting for his army to reach.

"My army." He said.

The closest Terrorcon extended its hand to reach its lord and master. But suddenly, more explosions came around Megatron.

"No!"

Megatron tried to reach out for his army. He was so close as the Terrorcon when the entire structure exploded, releasing a huge wave of energon. It reached the Nemesis, but did no damage.

"Decepticons, it is with deep sorrow, that I note for the log: Megatron's spark... has been extinguished." Starscream reported with sorrow, but then he smirked. "All… hail… Starscream."

Meanwhile, everyone was waiting for the Autobots back at base.

"Do you think they're…" Leia started to say worried.

Ratchet opened a part of his arm and checked up a monitor. "Five life signals. One very faint."

That made everyone to be worried. The first one who appeared was Optimus, and the second one made Han smile.

"Bulkhead!" He said running down the stairs to him and hugged his hand, while the others followed him down too.

The third one was Cliffjumper. That cheered up Aris, but he was not as happy as her. The reason: Bumblebee came next and fast, carrying Arcee in his hands. She had her eyes closed, like she was gone. Sky started to drop tears, thinking his older sister was gone. The others tried to comfort him.

"We almost lost one this week. By the Allspark, don't let it happen now." Ratchet begged.

Sky took a step forward and hugged Arcee's hand. For everyone's surprise, she opened her eyes instantly.

"Arcee?"

"Sky, really? There is a lot of wonderful beings in the galaxy." Arcee said weakly.

"But you're the most special of all." Sky answered, making her smile.

"Thank you." Arcee said happy and touched, with a pretty feeling in her spark.

"This is so sparkwarming."

"Tell me about it, Cliff." Arcee said. "Don't feel bad about me having a new partner."

"I think we both have new partners to get used to." Cliff said smiling.

"And Megatron?" Ratchet asked.

"Not even he could have survived ground zero." Optimus believed.

"Prime." Obi Wan called. "I didn't get to thank you Autobots for the save. I owe you one. The entire galaxy does. And fear nothing about your relationship with these little ones, there is no safer place for them than here, with you. Your secret is safe with me" That made Aris smile. "But of course, you will have to tell your parents about this, or they will know it sooner or later."

Luke, Leia and Sky nodded, but Han no. "I don't think my parents would like to know that my partner is a two-ton transforming droid from another galaxy."

"May the Force be with you." Obi Wan saluted before he exited the base in the elevator.

Then Han walked towards Optimus. "So, is this the part when you say goodbye and tell us we need to forget we ever saw you?"

But Optimus already had his answer.

"Without the means of leaving this galaxy, we Autobots take strength in the bonds we have forged, with our five young friends. True warriors, if not in body, then in spirit."

As Optimus was speaking this, an image showed the entire group meeting back in Theed and joining with their Autobot guardians, who took them to their base seeing the sunset.

"My name is Optimus Prime, and I send this message. Though we did not choose to be on this galaxy, it would seem that we are here to stay. If you approach any place of this galaxy with hostile intent, know this: we will defend ourselves, we will defend the Republic, we will defend our home."

**As you can see, and suppose too, The Clone Wars and its outcome changed on a better way thanks to the Autobots. Because of their secret intervention in the war, they were able to discover Palpatine's secret plot for the rise of his empire, Protocol 66 and the Jedi downfall conspiracy. In the end, his plans were discovered, all traitors and enemies from both the Galactic Senate and the Separatist Alliance were arrested, and Anakin Skywalker was able to destroy the Sith for good and fulfilled the prophecy of the Chosen One, bringing balance to the Force. As result, the history of the galaxy changed for a better course: the Galactic Empire never rose, meaning that also the First Order never existed and the Jedi Order changed some of its rules influenced by Optimus Prime's advices about some things of the Jedi Code that were wrong or unfair, specially seen as proof how Anakin managed to keep his feelings and secret life in check at been married with Padmé. Also, all bands from the underworld, criminal organizations, mercenary bands, bad bounty hunters or without good principles, pirates, slavers, mafias, etc... were dismantled, and the Hutts' power fell all across the galaxy, thanks to the proofs taken by the Autobots during the war. And now, many years later… after the end of the Clone Wars, the galaxy has become a very more peaceful place, and with no conflicts there were appearing technological advances of all kinds, which explains the presence of droids, vehicles and ships from future and alternative eras, until this moment. So, as you all know by now, the new menace that threatens the entire galaxy came from very outside it, the ancient and eternal enemies of the Autobots: the Decepticons.**


	6. Chapter 6

**6- Masters and Students.**

Inside the Nemesis's bridge, Starscream was seeing the record of the space bridge destruction again.

"Such a shame. But I applaud you, Megatron. You certainly made a grant exit."

In that moment, Soundwave entered the bridge.

"Ah, Soundwave. Que the audio visual. I wish to address the troops." Starscream asked.

Soundwave nodded. Moments later, all the terminals of the ship showed Starscream as the Decepticons continued their routine.

"The loss of Megatron, leader of the great Decepticon uprising, is certainly a blow to our cause. Yet, we mustn't despair over his tragic demise, but instead embrace his ultimate sacrifice and build upon the foundation he laid. With an even mightier hand."

One of the Decepticon soldiers who was in the bridge raised his hand. "With all due respect, commander Star…eh…Lord Starscream."

"Yes, yes, what is it?"

"If we failed to conquer the galaxy under Lord Megatron's command, what hope do we have now while the Autobots still defend it?" The soldier asked.

Starscream groaned. "Allow me to be crystal clear. I studied for eons under our former master. Thus, I am equipped to lead you. I, Megatron's true heir, Lord Starscream, emperor of destruction!"

Despite his speech, the troops started to whisper doubts to each other, not convinced. Starscream noticed it, and started to walk for the bridge's exit mad.

"What use are troops who can't rise to the task of inflicting unspeakable destruction in my name?" Starscream complained, until he though of something. "But wait. Legend tells of one capable warrior. One who exits here, upon a planet of this very galaxy. One who can be student to my master."

Meanwhile, inside the Autobot base, Optimus was with his thoughts, until Ratchet came to see him.

"Optimus, why so glum? This planet, all planets are finally free from Megatron's tyranny."

"I do not disagree, Ratchet. It's just, a small part of me hoped to change Megatron's mind, not extinguish his spark."

"Optimus, his vileness was not slain by your hand, but by his own twisted arrogance." Ratchet corrected with anger. But he heard Optimus a little annoyed for his words. "I'm sorry. I know the two of you had quite a history."

"But the Megatron whom I once fought beside perished eons ago. The day he chose to become a Decepticon. The Decepticons may be in disarray, but they aren't without leadership. And while Starscream is no Megatron, he is far from predictable."

Suddenly they heard an explosion, right next to them.

"Decepticons! We're under attack!" Ratchet yelled.

They went to check what was the reason of the explosion. But once they reached the place of the explosion and the smoke cleared, they only saw Bumblebee with the Skywalker twins and BB-8, and something with they seemed to be working on.

"It's no attack, Ratchet." Leia clarified as she coughed. "It's our volcano."

The volcano melted like a bunch of chocolate before BB-8 looked at inside its hole.

"Well, was". Luke corrected.

But they were not the only ones who were working on something. Ratchet saw Cliffjumper helping Aris with some kind of mural.

"So, this piece goes here?"

"That's right, Cliff. That's the representation of the time when mandalorians fought the Jedi in the Old Republic." Aris nodded as they put another piece.

Bulkhead was helping Han too: the kid was painting a ball that was being hung by strings coming from the Autobot's finger.

"Hold still, Bulkhead. Kashyyyk needs a little more of green." Han said as he used a paint brush to paint the ball as a representation of a planet, but a big drop slatted off the brush. "Whoopsie."

"What…in the Allspark…is going on in here?" Ratchet asked in disbelief.

"These are our projects for the science fair of tomorrow." Sky answered while he and Arcee were working on a representation of a DNA chain. "The chancellor is going to supervise the entire event, and we want to surprises her."

"Maybe this is the next sequence, according to color." Arcee said taking a blue and red piece.

"Thanks, Arcee." He said taking it and placing it on its place. "I do not know how a DNA chain goes, but I think the colors will give us some clue."

"Its okay. I'm not a genetic expert either, but I found interesting that your code looks similar to mine. Just change the D for a C." Arcee said.

"Well, you can't work on these projects in here. You're…making a mess." Ratchet objected.

"But the science fair is an important chance to prove our knowledge." Aris pointed.

"Yeah." Han supported. "If Bulkhead doesn't help me finish this model of Kashyyyk…"

"Oh. And what does Bulkhead know about any planet of yours, or Bumblebee of your volcanoes, or Cliffjumper of mandalorian history, or Arcee about DNA or CNA?" Ratchet interrupted.

"Well, the same as me. But doing it together is more entertainment than make it alone." Sky defended as Arcee nodded.

"Even so, we're not natives. And they're not scientists."

"But the Autobots are their guardians, Ratchet. Would it hurt to learn more of their worlds by helping our young friends with their projects?" Optimus intervened.

"Well, maybe our young friends should try learning more of Cybertron." Ratchet responded.

"Uh oh, this is not going to end well." Arcee said.

**Concordia, Mandalore System**

Starscream and Soundwave stood in front of a rock canyon while Soundwave was using a sensor array that came from his back. They seemed to be looking something, or someone.

"During the Great War so much energon was hidden on many forsaken rocks of this galaxy that our departed master sent some of Cybertron's greatest to guard it. True warriors, now lying in stasis. Waiting to be reawakened. Such folly that late in life, Megatron searched distant exogalactic space for warriors, rather than here, beneath his feet."

Soundwave was searching the area, but he reported anything.

"What do you mean you can't pinpoint his signal? I know we are close. Boost the power to your sensors." Starscream instructed.

Soundwave followed his lead, and then he showed on his visor that he located a signal on the surrounding area's map.

"Yes, there." Starscream confirmed.

And so, both Decepticons changed to their vehicle forms and flew to the marked place. Back to the Autobot base, Bumblebee was helping the twins and BB-8 to make a new volcano as he told them one of his adventures.

"(**So I was there, running through the devastated streets of Iacon with an important message. Shooting every Con who tried to stay in my way, and I finally met with Optimus and Ratchet.**)" Bee told as he showed his gun, pretending to be shooting.

"Really Bumblebee? That's amazing. Right BB-8?" Luke asked, earing some beeps of agreement from the little droid.

"(**Yeah, not bad for a scout.**)"

"Then you are still a scout? How do you become warrior class?" Leia asked.

"(**With a lot of experience.**)"

"Just like Rex says: experience outranks everything." Leia remembered.

"But we've seen you in action. You're awesome." Luke said.

"(**Thank you very much, Luke.**)" Bee thanked as Optimus put a hand on his shoulder.

"I second your opinion, kids. But Autobot life cycles are much longer than those of organics. And though it may be hard to believe our young scout still has much to experience."

In that moment, the computer's alarm sounded.

"Exposed energon. And it's on the move. Right at Mandalore's moon." Ratchet saw.

"The Death Watch's former hideout. And since we ain't moving it, guess who must be." Cliffjumper said.

"Decepticons." Arcee answered.

"Without Megatron?" Han asked.

"Unfortunately, Megatron's legacy will live on, as others rise to take his place. Autobots, you have projects to complete." Optimus announced.

"Why you don't allow Bee to come with you? Luke, BB-8 and I can finish this by our own without problem." Leia offered. "If he is okay with that."

Bee nodded with his head.

"Very well. Bumblebee, let us see about this energon in transit." Optimus said.

Meanwhile, inside the canyon, Soundwave and Starscream were pulling out some kind of chamber from a cave.

"Excellent, Soundwave." Starscream said once the chamber was already out. "The cube."

Soundwave opened a little compartment and pulled out an energon cube that handed to Starscream. Next, he inserted it in an opening and went inside the chamber. That caused the structure to power up.

"The energon infusion, it's working." Starscream said triumphal.

Then the chamber lighted up, forcing the Decepticons to cover their eyes. Not far from there, the ground bridge brought Optimus and Bumblebee to the canyon.

"(**Everything seems normal, Optimus.**)

"No Bumblebee, it does not. Hold your position, and await my command." Optimus instructed as he went to investigate.

Once all the energon was consumed, the chamber's doors started to open.

"Awaken, warrior. Rise and serve your new master." Starscream called.

A new Decepticon emerged from the chamber, a big one, taller than Starscream, green with red details, and with a body which showed that his alt mode could be an air vehicle. He stretched his limbs and crushed his fists before looking at Starscream.

"Skyquake serves only one master." The new Decepticon pronounced.

"Excellent. Your loyalty and devotion will set a fine example for the troops. No need to be timid, Skyquake, you may bow." Starscream encouraged.

"You fail to grasp my meaning. I am here on a mission, assigned to me by my one master: Megatron."

"Yes, him. Sadly, Megatron is no longer with us." Starscream pointed.

"Impossible." Skyquake answered.

"Why is this so difficult for everyone to accept?" Starscream said annoyed. "Skyquake, I located you, I awakened you. Thus I, Lord Starscream, am now your master."

Skyquake reacted groaning at Starscream at his face, making him a little nervous.

"It has been a while, Skyquake." Optimus said, showing himself.

Skyquake put Starscream aside as he looked at the Autobot. "Optimus Prime, I haven't seen you since the battle of Technahar. Megatron ordered me to annihilate you."

"That was a long time ago." Optimus said approaching him.

"That may be, Prime. But my orders still stand." Skyquake answered.

Bumblebee was seeing everything hidden between the rocks.

"Is this ancient war still worth fighting? When so many comrades have been lost, and worlds destroyed? If you want to be a true leader, Starscream, then stray from Megatron's path and lead the Decepticons toward peace."

"I would be willing to consider a truce, if you would be willing to bow before me, Optimus Prime."

"Again? Bow to this!" Skyquake shouted punching Starscream aside.

After recovering, Starscream changed to vehicle form and flew away.

"Skyquake, this is a new era, on another galaxy. Side with the Autobots and help me end this conflict forever!" Optimus offered.

"I will never side with a Prime!"

Skyquake charged against Optimus and pushed him against the canyon's walls. Next, he grabbed Prime and threw him at other side. At the same time, Starscream reunited with Soundwave, who was on the edge of the canyon. Starscream shook his head because of Skyquake's hit, but he didn't look upset.

"What need have I for peace when I have Skyquake? With some discipline he will learn to respect his new master. And once it becomes known that Skyquake destroyed Optimus Prime under my command, all Decepticons will gratefully bow to me." He said smirking.

Bumblebee observed the fight, which wasn't in Optimus favor. He managed to hit Skyquake with his cannon's shots, but Skyquake pulled out from his back a machine laser gun which fired that hit Optimus so hard that made him back.

"(**Wait there, Optimus! I'm coming!**)"

"Bumblebee, no!" Optimus called.

Bumblebee jumped and fired at Skyquake from behind, but the Decepticon turned at him and fired. Bumblebee managed to dodge the shots jumping over the canyon's walls before jumping at his attacker, but Skyquake grabbed him with his hand and threw him against the wall. But before Skyquake could fire at him, Optimus grabbed his hand and shoved it toward the air. That allowed Bumblebee to recover and charge against their opponent, but Skyquake dropped his gun and threw Bee against the ground. And Soundwave was seeing it in his visor.

"Do not miss a single moment, Soundwave. We shall need visual documentation of Optimus Prime's demise. For the historical record." Starscream ordered.

Optimus punched Skyquake in the head, but he returned the punch and tried to hit again. Optimus evaded him and tried to grab him from behind, but Skyquake pushed him back.

"(**Why isn't he attacking us in his alt mode?**)"

"Skyquake has not yet acquired a vehicle mode." Optimus whispered to Bumblebee while Skyquake handed back his big gun and yelled a battle cry charging at them. "Fall back."

Both Autobots changed to vehicle form and drove away, making a cloud of smoke and dust that covered their escape.

"So time has made you a coward, Prime?" Skyquake mocked as he continued firing.

Meanwhile, the kids continued working with their partners on their projects.

"Are you sure you don't need a special support? I can help you make your projects even better." Ratchet offered.

"No, thanks Ratchet. They must show that we have made them." Aris concreted.

"As you wish. But I'm certain that my ideas could help you impress much more." The Autobot medic said as he went back to work.

Back with the Decepticons…

"We've lost sight of them. Soundwave, why aren't you tracking them?" Starscream demanded. "What, what is it?"

Soundwave showed that he detected something else.

"A second Decepticon life signal? But Skyquake is the only sleeper buried in this system."

Soundwave zoomed the signal's location, one which Starscream recognized.

"The site of our destroyed space bridge. You are not telling me that life signal belongs to Megatron." Starscream said in disbelief. "But he was microns from the detonation point. Nothing could have survived that blast. Your sensors must be faulty. Ignore the contact, delete the coordinates." Starscream ordered annoyed, thinking that his chance of becoming leader could fade away. "But what am I saying? Of course, this must be investigated. If Lord Megatron is right there, I shall bring him home. So, open me a portal right there. Remain here and monitor the outcome. When Skyquake snuffs Prime's spark I must bear witness."

Starscream jumped off the edge and changed to his vehicle form, heading right to the remains of the space bridge through a portal that Soundwave opened. At seeing him leaving, Soundwave suspected that something bad could happen.

"I must bear witness." Soundwave replayed Starscream's last words before sending Laserbeak after him.

Meanwhile, in Concordia's surrounding space, there was another rumble going on: an old Sabaoth Defender was being chased by a StarViper-class starfighter which was trying to shot it down. While the battle was still developing, both ships started to approach the moon's surface.

"Main Command to Lady Bo-Katan, have you managed to track the intruder's signal?" A voice called through a com-link.

"Affirmative. It must be one of the last members of a criminal organization. That could explain how they managed to get those ancient ships of that former Sabaoth Squadron." A mandalorian woman with red hair reported, who was the one piloting the ship.

"We are sending reinforcements."

"Negative, command. Those ships are too dangerous and need to be destroyed. I will handle this myself." She said before cutting the com-link. "Okay, criminal scum, you're now in mandalorian territory, and we don't like guys like you."

But both ships didn't realize that they were heading for the area were the Autobots where battling Skyquake. Speaking of Skyquake, he was chasing Bee, who was getting away in vehicle form, until the poor Autobot changed to robot form at reaching to a dead end.

"It will be a shame to crush you, bug. But it is my duty." Skyquake said.

Then Skyquake received some shots from behind him: it was Optimus, firing the cannons of his vehicle mode. Skyquake fired his gun at him, but Optimus came so fast that when he returned to robot form he punched Skyquake so hard that sent him against the rocks.

"Excellent strategy, Bumblebee." Optimus congratulated.

Skyquake was incrusted into the canyon's wall that he fell unconscious. But he returned back online fast and scratched Optimus's chest.

"Skyquake, stay down." Optimus said before punching the Decepticon's face, sending him back to the floor.

Now Skyquake seemed too tired to keep fighting the Autobots. But then, Optimus looked to the sky, noticing two ships flying above them. Once she managed to hit the other ship with a shot that made it start to smoke, the female mandalorian leader saw the Autobots below her.

"Is that…Prime?"

The Autobots recognized her too.

"(**Isn't that…Bo-Katan?**)" Bee asked.

"Indeed." Optimus nodded before he opened a com-link with her ship. "Lady Bo-Katan, fall back!"

"Prime, I'm in middle of a chase. What is going on here?" She asked.

But Skyquake spotted the ships too, and he thought that the biggest one, the Sabaoth Defender, could be perfect. So, he launched two beams of green light from his eyes at the ship, starting to scan it. That caused the ship to suffer a short circuit, causing it to lost control and crash against the ground, exploding. Meanwhile, Skyquake downloaded the image of the ship on his eyes, which made some of the parts of his body to change. Once it was done, he jumped above the Autobots and turned into another Sabaoth Defender; but with his same color schemes, revealing to be his new alt form; and took flight.

"How it managed to repair so fast?" Bo-Katan asked herself, until realizing by its colors that the new ship was not the same that she was chasing.

"Air superiority achieved." Skyquake declared as he flew against the Autobots and started firing them lasers with his new vehicle form's weapons.

The Autobots had no choice but to change to vehicle form and get away as fast as they could, dodging the shots. Seeing that it was not going to be easy to hit the Autobots with lasers, Skyquake opened his vehicle's compartment, revealing some missiles, ready to launch for when he will mark the target. Fortunately, he had no chance since Bo-Katan was shooting at him.

"I will not leave that dangerous kind of ship to be used by guys like you." She swore.

Skyquake looped around and fired the missiles at her. Her radar also saw them coming.

"Concussion missiles, huh?"

She flew inside the canyon's wall until she got in front a giant cliff side, so she pulled up and the missiles hit the wall.

"I still got it." She said proud.

At the same time, very far from there, Starscream flew between the wreckage of the space bridge. Once reaching to the center of the area, he transformed back to robot form and landed in a big peace.

"No one could have survived this. As I suspected, faulty sensors. The last thing I need now are rumors that Megatron is still…"

Then Starscream heard a loud, agonizing moan near. Starscream jumped over a few pieces until he found where the moaning came from.

"Megatron."

It was Megatron's corpse. Until he grabbed Starscream, revealing to be still alive. But because he was too weak, Megatron released him.

"But how?" Starscream asked, until he saw a hole in Megatron's chest, with a glowing purple light coming from its inside. "Ah, dark energon." He faced Megatron. "Everyone believes you are deceased. Who am I to disappoint them? Master."

And Starscream pulled out the dark energon shard from Megatron's spark chamber. Megatron tried to grab it, but without it he went out again.

"And this time, stay dead." Starscream said as he pushed Megatron's body into the space.

Suddenly, Starscream heard the recognizable sound of Laserbeak near, spotting him first. So, he decided to hide what he was doing before the Minicon reached.

"Soundwave! If you are listening, I have found Lord Megatron. And he is…unwell. We must transport him to sickbay, immediately." He ordered as he hid the dark energon shard.

Back to Concordia, the Autobots were still dodging Skyquake's missiles and shots. Then one missile hit very near to Optimus, which impact forced him to change to robot form. Bumblebee, drove toward a path that allowed him to go up the canyon like a ramp. Once he reached the top he changed back to robot form, and he was running right where Skyquake was flying at the moment. He jumped above the canyon's walls until he managed to hook to one of Skyquake's wings. He reacted smashing him against the wall, trying to get him off, but Bee didn't lose his grip.

"Lady Bo-Katan, we require immediate assistance." Optimus asked through the com-link.

The Decepticon performed a barrel roll to shake off Bumblebee, but he gripped on with success. Next, he punched him hard to remove his wires, making a big hole that made flames and smoke, followed by a second one. Of course, Skyquake groaned in pain because of the hits, and not only that, he started to fly without control heading to the floor.

"(**This has been a bad idea!**)"

Fortunately, Bo-Katan approached her ship next to him.

"Any time, pal. Ground four is coming fast." She called.

Bumblebee jumped and hooked to her ship while they saw Skyquake flying at high speed until he crash-landed inside the canyon.

"Happy landings, Decepticon." Bo-Katan saluted as she took flight and headed back to space after allowing Bumblebee to land.

Both Autobots approached Skyquake's landing zone, just when he closed his eyes, showing that he went offline.

"That Skyquake chosen to stray from his master's path, we might not be burying him today." Optimus declared.

Soundwave saw them from a distance as he recorded everything. Back in their base, Bumblebee was recovering in the medical chamber.

"Bumblebee, putting yourself at risk was perhaps not the wisest of strategies, but you performed admirably." Optimus congratulated.

"(**Because I learned from the best.**)"

Then they heard the sound of the other Autobots, coming with the children.

"There you are. How has everything gone?" Ratchet asked.

"Better impossible." Han started.

"The chancellor was impressed by our projects." Aris followed.

"But the best was when our parents smiled at us while the audience applauded us." Luke pointed.

"Outstanding." Sky added.

"Well, if you had decided to accept my help perhaps you would have been awarded the highest honors, like on our planet." Ratchet said.

"Who knows? Perhaps those improvements of yours could have made their projects a little dangerous for the audience." Cliff theorized.

Ratchet did not answer as the kids were laughing at Cliffjumper's joke, so he simply mumbled as he returned with his things.

"(**I think Cliff has a point.**)"

"I also think that our human friends have been wise at straying from Ratchet's path." Optimus added smiling.

"(**By the way, Aris, your aunt sends you memories.**)"

"Really? When have you met aunt Bo?"

Meanwhile, Starscream and Soundwave already brought Megatron's body to the Nemesis's medical bay.

"The troops will be pleased to hear about our success in rushing Lord Megatron into stasis. Let us hope that our master pulls through." Starscream expressed, but inside he was annoyed that Megatron was not dead at all, but simply hooked to a life support machine by a lot of cables.


	7. Chapter 7

**7- Scrapheap.**

**Ilum**

Bulkhead and Bumblebee were on a scouting mission, looking for something with a tracking device that Bulkhead had on his hand, despite they were inside a strong blizzard.

"(**Are we there already?**)"

"No, we're not there yet. But it should be just past this ridge, Bumblebee. We are fortunate that the signal is not located inside the Crystal Caves."

Once they reached the ridge, they sled down to the bottom.

Bulkhead checked the device again. "I don't get it. These readings are off the meter."

"(**Whoa. I think we've found it.**)"

Bee showed Bulk what he spotted, a huge block of ice with some kind of cybertronian structure stuck inside. Back to base, both Autobots had two cables hooked to their chests.

"I told you, doc. We're fine." Bulkhead said removing the cables.

"The only way to be certain you're fine, Bulkhead, is to endure standard defrosting procedure. You know prolonged exposure to sub-zero conditions can cause permanent system damage?" Ratchet pointed.

"Ratchet, have you learned anything more about our find on Ilum?" Optimus asked.

"Not yet. The only thing I'm sure it is not a giant kyber crystal. The pod can't be opened while its frozen solid."

The Autobots brought their discovery to their base. The ice was melting, but then some noises came from its inside, like it something was trying to get out. And it didn't look harmless, because whatever was inside made a hole with some kind of claw. Seconds later, Ratchet was preparing the ground bridge for another travel.

"Arcee and I will search for any clue which might explain the origin of our find on Ilum." Optimus announced.

"Only until your sensors sound. Remember, once your core temperature drops into the blue zone, system failures aren't likely, they are imminent." Ratchet warned as he aimed a device at Optimus and Arcee's Autobot emblems and made them glow blue.

Right in that moment, the other three Autobots came inside the base, and the kids with them.

"Missed us, Doc-Droid?!" Han saluted.

Ratchet groaned. "Shouldn't they be with their parents at home?"

"On Saturday? No way, our parents leave us these special days to do whatever we want." Luke answered.

"So, we have the whole weekend off, to spend with you." Han added.

"I wasn't expecting Cliffjumper and Aris to pick me up. Something's wrong, Arcee?"

"No, nothing important. Just only tag team, Sky: now it's my turn for exploration duty."

"Oh, okay. I was thinking about spending the day in our known lake."

"That's sounds great, Sky. Maybe we can go after my exploration duty on Ilum. I could need it to take the ice off my chassis."

"You're going to Ilum?" Sky asked impressed. "I still remember the time when my mom took me there, when I got my lightsaber's crystal. I would like to see it again."

"I would invite you to join, Sky, but the conditions are much too extreme. Even for we, Autobots." Optimus explained.

"I…understand." Sky said, a little sad.

"But, we will bring you back a snowball." Optimus said.

"I promise." Arcee added.

"That's a nice touch on your part." Sky said with a smile.

Both Autobots walked to the portal until they disappeared.

"Transport complete." Ratchet said as he was going to shut down the ground bridge, but suddenly its controls short circuited and sparked out. "By the Allspark."

Meanwhile the kids walked up to the higher platform where they used to relax and pass time.

"So, what do you guys think we should do today?" Aris asked.

"(**I know. How about a video game tournament?**)"

"That sounds great, Bee." Luke opined as Bee confirmed. "Last one standing wins."

"Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Cliffjumper, here! Now!" Ratchet called.

"And there goes our free time." Cliff said as the Autobots went with Ratchet.

"(**Maybe later, guys. Take my place, BB-8.**)" Bee said before leaving, earning a thumb up from the little droid.

Sky was about to grab the last console remote when Han grabbed it before.

"Prepare to be destroyed."

"Ah, yeah. Not really my thing, Han." Leia answered.

"Oh, scared of losing, because you're a girl?"

"You should not have said that, Han." Luke warned.

"Yeah, Leia takes that kind of things as a provocation." Aris added.

"You asked for it!" Leia said grabbing the remote. "Let's get him, BB-8." Her droid fella beeped in agreement.

"No mercy." Han said as they started to play to a pod racing video game.

But at seeing Sky with a sad face, Aris tried to cheer him up.

"Hey Sky, you want to take on the others for me?" She offered.

"No. I have stuff to do." He said, leaving them with their game.

As for the Autobots…

"You can't boss us around just because the boss is out." Cliff said.

"I need some heavy lifting; the ground bridge is down." Ratchet said as he checked the main controls.

"(**What? What about Optimus and Arcee?**)"

"Optimus and Arcee made it through just fine. Its bridging them back that concerns me. Now remove those panels, chop chop." Ratchet demanded pointing at the floor.

Meanwhile, Sky decided to walk around the base's corridors, acting like if he was in middle of a blizzard, like on Ilum.

"Temperatures sub-zero and dropping. Gotta…get back…to base." He imagined.

Then he heard a metallic clatter. Right next to him was a huge screw rolling on the floor. After taking it, Sky heard the same sound, but this time above him. And next it came from in front of him.

"Hello?"

The situation started to scare him a little, and at not seeing what was causing that sound, Sky decided to meditate and try to see it by his connection with the Force. After a couple of seconds, he sensed something right behind him. And when he opened his eyes, he saw it: a strange kind of droid, but with a familiar feeling, like cybertronian. It was about his same size, with four arthropod legs, two little hands and a large head with two purple eyes (**similar to the scraplet from Fall of Cybertron and Rise of the Dark Spark**). At first Sky took a few steps back at surprise, but the droid seemed to be just curious and went closer.

"Where did you come from?"

The droid didn't respond, just continued looking at him. Seeing that it didn't looked dangerous, Sky laughed as he got to his feet.

"The Autobots never said anything about more than just one droid. BB-8 could have a friend." Sky said as he picked up the screw. "You wanna play fetch?"

The droid looked happy in agreement by hopping and running in circles.

"Go get it!" Sky asked as he threw the screw a little far with help from a little push of the Force.

The droid ran after it really fast, and once it reached the screw it seemed to be eating it.

"No. Don't eat that! You're gonna choke!" Sky warned, but when the droid finished it looked completely fine. "Or not."

The droid approached Sky and cuddle his head with happy chirping and clicks, making Sky tickles.

"Maybe you're other kind of droid. But sure the Autobots never said anything about pets."

Both headed back to the main room, without realizing that down the corridor an outlet was ripped to shreds. Back with the kids, Han and Leia were the only ones remaining in the game.

"Come on, come on. You want some?" Han said as seemed to be winning, thing that confirmed when Leia groaned and he jumped out of the coach. "Oh yeah! In…your…face!"

He even started to dance, until suddenly lights went out for a moment.

"Whoa. What the…?" Han started.

"Looks like a power failure." Aris deduced, earing some beeps of BB-8 that he also thought it could be.

"And that means…" Leia smirked. "That it wiped out our game."

"But I was winning!" Han complained.

"Bummer." Leia mocked as she and the others went to see what the Autobots were doing.

After removing the panels Ratchet mentioned before, he pulled out one of the many microchips that constitute part of the ground bridge. But this one had several bite marks.

"We most definitely have a problem." Cliffjumper admitted.

"But what could've caused this?" Ratchet asked, just when the lights went out for only a second again.

"Or that?" Bulkhead pointed.

"Might be the main grid. Hopefully it isn't a substation malfunction." Ratchet observed.

"Hey guys, look what I found! You're going to love it!" Sky called.

"We're busy!" Ratchet yelled.

But in the moment he saw at Sky, Ratchet screamed in terror. But not about him, but for the new droid that in that moment was behind the kid snuggled up, probably because it was sleeping. The other Autobots screamed too and pulled out their weapons.

"Sky, get away from that thing!" Cliff demanded very nervous.

"Hey, hey. What's with you guys?" Aris asked as she and the other kids went in front of Sky.

"Scraplet! SCRAPLET!" Bulkhead screamed.

"What's a scraplet?" Sky asked confused.

"The most dangerous vermin ever to crawl upon the face of Cybertron." Ratchet answered scared.

"This? Are you kidding me?" Luke asked, not believing them.

"You're giant droids. Scrappy here is teeny." Han pointed.

"You have no idea the damage that teeny thing can do." Bulkhead reassured very scared.

"Ah, he wouldn't hurt even BB-8." Sky said.

Then the called scraplet woke up and looked at the other kids with the same reaction of curiosity. But when it saw the Autobots, its reaction was completely different: its eyes spliced, revealing a big mouth with sharp teeth, his feet ended in claws and spikes appeared around all its body, and charged against them. They tried to shot at it, but it jumped every time to evade the shots. Once it was close enough, it jumped at Bumblebee's leg and started eating his skin. Bee reacted in panic when he saw it and fell to the floor, also making the kids gash in horror. Bee grabbed it, but it ate through his hand and continued eating his arm until he swatted it off. The scraplet recovered immediately, but then it saw BB-8 next to it, and approached him slowly.

"Guys, I don't like the way its looking at BB-8." Luke warned.

BB-8 started to get nervous seeing how the scraplet was looking at him: like a predator looks at its prey before eating it.

"Run, BB-8! Run!" Leia yelled.

The little droid rolled away as the scraplet started chasing him. BB-8 tried to zig-zag in order to get it lost, but the scraplet anticipated his movements and jumped to land in front of him. But before it could try to devour him, he received some laser shots, thanks to Han's interference. That distraction allowed BB-8 to escape, despite a couple of wounds that kept the scraplet from moving. Then, Sky jumped on it and stabbed his lightsaber on its head, killing it.

"Whoa, I did not see that coming." Han said.

"I'm sorry, Bumblebee." Sky apologized.

"(**Don't worry. You didn't know it.**)"

"Is BB-8 okay?"

"Don't worry, Sky. He came out without a scratch." Leia answered as she was checking the droid.

"Is Bee gonna be okay?" Luke asked.

"Only a mesh wound. He'll live." Ratchet reported examining Bumblebee.

"Now do you believe us? All scraplets do is dismantle machinery and eat anything metal." Cliffjumper told.

"Especially living metal. And it seems that droids are also included in their menu." Bulkhead added.

"Well. Bad droid squashed, game over. Right?" Luke asked.

"No." Ratchet answered. "When it comes to scraplets there's never just one. And I fear I know how they got in here."

Everyone went to check the pod they brought from Ilum. Now was opened, and completely empty. Ratchet turned one of his hands into a flaming torch to watch its inside.

"It's a trap. A scraplet trap." Ratchet examined.

"Eh…an empty scraplet trap." Bulkhead corrected nervous.

"Most likely ejected into space eons ago. Only to wind up in Ilum, where the temperature kept them in stasis." Ratchet theorized.

"Until we brought the thaw." Aris said.

"Now they're wide awake and ready to brunch." Leia added.

"So, how many are we talking about?" Luke asked.

"Thousands. It could be millions in the worst cases, fortunately this is not one of those." Cliff said.

"However, that doesn't mean this is not serious trouble. The power malfunctions and ground bridge damage are sure signs that their infestation is well underway." Ratchet explained.

At the same time, on Ilum, the two Autobots were still with the recon. Optimus was climbing down an ice wall while Arcee was on the top. In that moment, Optimus's emblem started to glow blue.

"Arcee, what's your status?"

"My sensor is going off." She reported as she saw the same happened to her emblem. "Guess we should call for pickup before things get chilly."

"Optimus to base, core temperature readings have reached the blue zone. Prepare to activate ground bridge." Optimus called through his com-link, but he only received static, sign which told him something was wrong.

Ratchet was also trying to alert them.

"Ratchet to Optimus, do you read me? We have a situation." He tried to call, but the entire system went off. "The scraplets have ducked into the com-link system. If we don't eradicate these creatures immediately, they will reduce the entire base to a scrapheap."

"Well I say we bug out of here and let them keep it." Bulkhead suggested hurriedly.

"Sound good to me. Lets move to Theed." Cliff supported.

"(**Me too.**)"

"Evacuation is not an option. If we don't get the ground bridge back online stat, Optimus and Arcee will perish." Ratchet reminded.

"They will?" Sky asked worried.

Han stomped toward Bulkhead mad. "Bulkhead, you never run."

"Han, you haven't seen a swarm of these things devour a Bot. I have: they pick you apart from the inside out, going for the small juicy bits first. Fuse by fuse, circuit by circuit, till there is nothing left. And I mean nothing, not even your optics." Bulkhead related, making BB-8 shudder in fear.

"You have to let us help." Luke suggested.

"We're not made of metal." Leia followed.

"Yeah, the scraplets can't hurt us." Han pointed.

"And we can use our Force abilities and lightsabers to end them like a bunch of droids. And Han's blaster too." Aris added.

"Typically, I find your fleshiness to be your least engaging quality, which I managed to observed during the Clone Wars in the droids' metal physique. But it would appear to provide an advantage under these extremes." Ratchet analyzed.

"Well, except on BB-8." Cliff reminded.

"That's why he will stay here for his safety. We better divide: Ratchet, Sky and I will watch your back while you and BB-8 repair the ground bridge." Aris instructed.

"And we go in a bug hunt." Han said, referring to himself, Luke, Leia, and the other Autobots, making them to shutter in fear.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Cliff simply said.

Back to Ilum, the two Autobots tried to make their way through the blizzard as they continued trying to call the base.

"Optimus to base, do you read?"

But Optimus received nothing more than static. And Arcee collapsed, so he went to help her.

"And this is supposed to be the planet's warmer part? Because if it is, I don't want to meet the coldest one." Arcee complained. "Are you sure a nice long drive wouldn't help? I think the Jedi Sanctuary is close enough for us to cover inside."

"The nearest refuge is too distant, Arcee. To reach it would expend too much energy, and hasten the freezing process. Until Ratchet sends for us, and he will, our best option would be to seek shelter and insolate ourselves." Optimus instructed.

Back to the base, the team divided and prepared to track down and eliminate the scraplets, someones more than others.

"I get to be your bodyguard for once. How cool is that?" Han asked as he was advancing with his gun on hand, with Bulkhead following him behind with his gun ready and a flashlight.

"Sky found the first one here, right?" Bulkhead asked.

Then lights went off, and Han heard a girlish scream. The lights came back, but Han already suspected who made that scream.

"Did you just scream like a little girl?" Han asked.

"No… maybe…can we talk about this later?" Bulkhead answered trying to get off topic.

They continued the search down the hall. But Bulkhead was very nervous while he heard the sound of the scraplets crawling around.

"Take it easy, Bulkhead. Just stay focused. Everything is gonna be…"

But at hearing more sound of crawling, Bulkhead started to shot at the ceiling three times, making appear a lot of cables that surrounded him. Han has his gun ready, and he was speechless when he saw Bulkhead screaming and swinging his arms at the cables.

"Okay, wish I hadn't seen that. Bulkhead, you're fine! Is just a bunch of cables!" Han calmed down.

Bulkhead stopped once he saw Han was right. "Oh, right. Cables."

He pulled down one of the cables, but that made a lot of scraplets to shower him, making him to scream in fear again while Han started firing them. In other place of the base, Bumblebee and Cliffjumper searched for the scraplets with the Skywalker twins alongside them.

"(**They could be hidden anywhere.**)"

"Don't these things ever stop eating?" Leia asked.

"No idea." Cliff answered. "Can you kids try to use that Force of yours to alert us when they are close?"

"Now that you mention it, I can sense that they are close. Maybe in there." Luke said pointing at a ventilation shaft with the bars eaten.

Once they were at the shaft's entrance Bee signaled the kids to stay aside while he pulled the bar wall off. Once he did, both Autobots aimed their weapons at the inside as the kids readied their lightsabers, but there was no one inside.

Then Leia sensed something. "They're not in there, right behind us!"

Just like Leia sensed, the scraplets came through another shaft and went for the Autobots, who tried to eliminate them with shots. Meanwhile, back to the main hall, Aris and Sky stood guard while BB-8 was helping Ratchet with the ground bridge reparations.

"Everything is quiet. Too quiet." Sky noticed.

"How's it going over there?" Aris asked.

"We've repaired the damaged conductors and rerouted the central conduits, but the ground bridge still won't receive power." Ratchet explained before punching the floor frustrated.

Then both kids started to hear the sound of crawling near, alongside the feeling of something near too. When they looked up, they spotted a lot of scraplets on the wall which looked them before turning to Ratchet. They opened their mouths and jumped on the air, floating with help of a tiny engine located below their bodies. Immediately they gathered into a swarm.

"They fly?!" Sky yelled in disbelief.

"You never said they could fly!" Aris added.

Seeing the scraplets coming, BB-8 beeped in horror and started to roll around, trying to evade them. But while a few scraplets went after the droid, the majority made Ratchet fell back as they started to attack him like piranhas.

"Ratchet!" Both kids yelled as they started slicing scraplets with their lightsabers.

The number of scraplets was too much that despite all that they eliminated were replaced by others. Then Sky had an idea.

"Aris, step aside!" He warned.

"What? What do you mean?"

"I have an idea. Just follow my lead."

Even without knowing to which he was referring, Aris did as he asked. He took a few steps back, and once he had Ratchet in front of him, he unleashed a little storm of lighting from his hands that electrocute most of the scraplets that were attacking Ratchet. Without time to ask, Aris returned to slice scraplets, especially the ones which went after BB-8.

"BB-8, your fire extinguisher!" Ratchet called in pain.

Immediately, the little droid stopped rolling and fired his fire extinguisher at the scraplets that were chasing him, making them to screech in pain before shutting down, frozen. Seeing that it worked, BB-8 continued spraying it on Ratchet. That finished with all the scraplets he had. But they were not all of the, others were still floating above them, just when the others returned. Of course, the Autobots showed marks of fight with the scraplets.

"Ratchet, get the patch kid. We're leaking energon like…Whoa!" Cliff shouted seeing all the flying scraplets.

The swarm flew toward them. Bee and Cliff tried to shot them down, but they were too many.

"Eat this!" Bulkhead exclaimed as he smashed some scraplets with his wrecking ball, until he saw a few others eating his other hand, making him fall.

All the Autobots collapsed to the ground because of the scraplets while the kids and BB-8 continued trying to save them. In that moment, Optimus and Arcee found some shelter from the blizzard.

Optimus noticed that Arcee was like falling asleep. "Arcee, wake up."

"Just resting my eyes."

"The longer we remain alert, the longer we remain alive." Optimus pointed.

"What do you suggest? Wait, how about a game? Let's play who screwed things up back at base." Arcee suggested.

"Our predicament could be the result of a simple malfunction." Optimus answered.

"Caused by Bulkhead. Let's see, no com-link, maybe even no power. The big lug probably tripped over a cord. He's never been to graceful. Remember when we first arrived on Naboo and Bulkhead walked into those power lines?" Arcee said as she chuckled. "Who knew he could dance like that?"

"Bulkhead may be…too large for any of these worlds. But his inner strength is without bounds." Optimus said. "One should not be measured by size alone."

Back to base, the kids managed to eliminate all the scraplets. They even cut their bodies to ensure they were dead while the Autobots leaned against the wall, moaning in pain.

"How did you manage to learn how to use the Force Lightning?" Aris asked.

"What?!" Luke and Leia asked in disbelief.

"My mom taught me. She told me she learned it from Master Plo Koon, one member of the high Jedi Council that learned it without any traces of the dark side." Sky answered.

"Whoa, that could be handy." Han said amazed.

"It was handy. It helped us to eradicate the scraplets." Luke reminded.

"We get them all?" Leia asked.

Her answer was an echoing of mechanical whirling and grinding from another part of the base.

"Hardly. These were just scouts." Ratchet answered.

"(**And the Cons call me bug?!**)"

"So, the rest of them know we're in here?" Bulkhead asked.

"And if we allow ourselves to become their next meal, Optimus and Arcee will never make it home. We must get the ground bridge operational." Ratchet said.

"Then we can use it to send the scraplets to any planet." Aris added.

"Why not back to Ilum? We already know they don't like cold." Luke suggested.

"Sweet. One-stop shopping." Han said.

"Given the body mass of the scraplets, sub-zero temperature should freeze them on contact. So think Ratchet, think." He said to himself. "If the ground bridge is still down, there must be a breach in the energon fuel line."

"(**It hurts too much.**)" Bee said as he tried to get up, but he couldn't.

"If we weren't breaching, one of us could get back over there and fix it." Cliff pointed.

"Where do we find it?" Luke asked.

"And how do we fix it?" Aris added.

Ratchet gave them proper material and instructions to fix the breach. Moments later, the kids were walking besides the scraplets, which only looked them with curiosity, with caution.

"Thank the Force we left BB-8 with the Autobots. This would have been very dangerous for him." Leia pointed.

"Remember, we're okay. We're not metal." Aris reassured.

Then Luke spotted a pipe leaking energon from it. "There's the breach."

"Come on. We have to work fast." Han added.

The Autobots remained in the main hall with BB-8 waiting for when the kids finished the repairs.

"So if we…when we get the ground bridge open, we send the creepy-crawlies out or bring our bots in?" Bulkhead asked.

"Optimus and Arcee will be fresh meat. If we bring them in first the scraplets will have no reason to leave. We'll need bait." Ratchet said.

"Where are we gonna get bait? The scraplets already helped themselves to everything in here." Cliff pointed.

BB-8 caught their attention. He beeped something, like an idea he had.

"I don't think you will serve as bait, little buddy. Scraplets will prefer a big juicy cybertronian instead of a small droid." Cliff explained.

In that moment, the kids managed to finish repairing the breach. But then, they saw the scraplets gathering together and flying right at the main hall.

"They're getting ready to feed." Sky deduced.

And Sky wasn't wrong: the entire swarm went through the airways to the main hall, scaring the Autobots and making BB-8 to hide. Meanwhile, Arcee and Optimus were already lying on the snow.

"You know the worst part? After battling Cons all these years, getting smacked down, shot at, blown up, this is how our lights go out?"

"Arcee, this may not be the finish that we had planned. But if this is indeed the end, if we are to become one with the Allspark." Optimus declared as he allowed Arcee to take his hand.

"It's been an honor serving with you, Optimus Prime." Arcee saluted, earning a nod from her leader.

Back to base, the kids managed to return at the same time as the scraplet swarm.

"Ratchet, all systems go!" Luke yelled.

"Fire it up!" Leia added.

"Ground bridge activated." Ratchet moaned as he pulled the lever down, falling to the floor.

The portal appeared in front of Arcee and Optimus, who woke up at seeing it. But as they advanced, the scraplets took down a couple of metal wires from the ceiling.

"Bait, huh?" Bulkhead said looking at the ground bridge. He got up and waved to the scraplets to catch their attention. "Ready for the main course?" The scraplets opened their mouths and went after him. "Come and get it!"

While Ratchet covered Bee and Cliffjumper protected BB-8, Bulkhead limped his way through the vortex followed by the scraplets. Optimus and Arcee walked the best they could toward the portal, and they saw Bulkhead emerging.

"Down, down!" Bulkhead advised as he fell down and the scraplets flew above him.

The scraplets saw Optimus and Arcee in front and prepared their mouths. Optimus covered Arcee, but fortunately, as Ratchet predicted, the blizzard froze them immediately, and ended hitting the Autobots like a bunch of stones.

"I'd invite you in, but the place is a mess." Bulkhead said.

"Alright. Just let me take one thing." Arcee said as she took a bunch of snow on her hand.

Moments later, all the Autobots were back inside the base, lying on medical berths or against a wall, receiving medical assistance by their human friends and BB-8, under Ratchet's instructions.

"Report bio circuitry status." Ratchet requested.

"Levels are rising." Aris reported giving him a thumb up.

"Excellent. Luke, keep a close watch on Bumblebee's electro pulse monitor. Han, check Bulkhead's interface patch."

"It's steady." Luke responded.

"Looking good." Han added.

"Leia, see if Cliffjumper's wounds have not reached his spark chamber. Sky, progress of Arcee's defrosting procedure."

"Nothing seems really bad here, Ratchet." Leia answered as she checked Cliff's chassis with BB-8's flashlight.

"She's getting warm." Sky announced.

"Here, Sky. Take this little souvenir from Ilum." Arcee said weakly as she showed him the snowball she had at hand.

"Thanks, sister. It seems I will have to bring the water here instead of going to the lake." Sky said.

"Perhaps you should get some rest yourself, old friend. You saved quite a few lives today." Optimus advised.

"It wasn't all my doing." Ratchet said with a smile, looking at the children. "We're just fortunate that this infestation happened on a Saturday."

"Our human friends may be small, but they are strong." Optimus declared.

In that moment, Han let out a high scream without warning, making everyone to stand in combat positions.

"What's wrong, Han?" Sky asked.

"Scraplet?" Luke added.

"Mynock! Is it over me?!" Han yelled as he ran out of the room, leaving the Autobots and the others confused.

"Did he just scream like a little girl?" Bulkhead asked.

"Maybe." Leia answered as she and the other children laughed.


	8. Chapter 8

**8- Con Job.**

It was another day in the Autobot base. Han sat on Bulkhead's shoulder as he walked in the main hall.

"All right. Chores are done. Now can we do some dune bashing?"

"I don't know, Han. Last time I spent a week picking sand out of my articulators." Bulkhead pointed, until he noticed that Han dropped his face a little disappointed. "Oh, but I hear its going to be a pod race soon on Malastare." He suggested, trying to cheer him up.

They met with the rest of the group, who was in the same room.

"Optimus, I'm receiving a signal on a restricted band. It appears to be coming from a starship entering the galaxy." Ratchet reported while he identified the signal. "It's an Autobot identification beacon."

"So, there are other Bots out there?" Sky asked.

"The masses scattered to the galaxies when Cybertron finally went dark." Arcee explained.

"But Cons have been known to bait traps with false beacons." Cliffjumper added.

"Unknown vessel, this is Autobot Outpost Omega One. Identify yourself." Optimus demanded.

"I've had warmer welcomes from Decepticon combat brigades." A voice said through com-link.

"Wheeljack?!" Bulkhead recognized surprised before approaching to the terminal. "You old Con crusher! What are you doing all the way out here?"

"Bulkhead? That's you?" The Autobot called Wheeljack asked surprised. "What's with all the security?"

"The galaxy we are on is crawling with Cons. How soon can you get here and even the odds?"

"Sometime tomorrow. By put metal to the pedal."

"Another Bot is coming here. How cool is that?" Han said with excitement as Bulkhead nodded.

"Wheeljack? I know of him by reputation only. Can you verify his voiceprint?" Optimus asked.

"He is one thousand percent the real deal, Optimus." Bulkhead reassured.

"We will send landing coordinates, Wheeljack. Safe journey." Optimus said.

"See you soon, buddy. I'll make sure you get a proper welcome." Bulkhead added before the com-link deactivated.

"So, who's your biggest fan?" Arcee joked.

Bulkhead chuckled. "Me and Jackie go way back. We were part of the same war unit: the Wreckers." He said crushing his fists. "Which means the Cons are gonna wish he never found us."

Unfortunately, Wheeljack's transmission was intercepted by Soundwave. While he reproduced the entire conversation, he identified Wheeljack and showed him to Starscream.

"A war hero, hum? We haven't too much time. Makeshift." Starscream called as he already had an idea.

The one called Makeshift, a mysterious dark grey Decepticon, responded to his superior's call. Then Soundwave inserted one of his tentacles on Makeshift's torso, transmitting some info. That caused Makeshift's body parts to start changing.

"I too know how to prepare a proper welcome." Starscream smirked.

The next day, everyone were monitoring Wheeljack approaching.

"Wheeljack's ship is approaching the landing zone." Arcee saw.

"You think he's here to visit?" Sky asked.

"Maybe he'll stay. Hum, have to find his own partner." Leia pointed.

They heard Ratchet preparing the ground bridge.

"Ground bridge cycling up." He reported, but suddenly some sparks came out, until Ratchet punched the main controls. "Blasted scraplets. Equipment hasn't been the same since the infestation."

"So, Wheeljack's gonna land halfway around the galaxy and then you'll bridge him here?" Aris asked confused.

"We can't risk revealing the location of our base. Just in case the Decepticons are tracking Wheeljack's ship." Optimus explained.

Meanwhile, Han saw Bulkhead walking back and forth anxiously.

"Dude, I've never seen you so stoked." Han admitted.

"Oh, you're gonna love Wheeljack. We were like brothers, and tonight we are gonna party."

"Sweet." Han expressed.

Then, the alarm sounded, making everyone to check the screen, which revealed bad news.

"Bogeys. Closing fast to Wheeljack's position." Arcee reported.

"Con scum." Bulkhead cursed.

**Tatooine**

Wheeljack's ship was flying above the Dune Sea, passing fast above the Great Pit of Carkoon, when suddenly six flying Decepticons fired at it their cybertronian fighter forms. He evaded the shots until they ended hitting the ship, making it to crash land on the sand. The Decepticons transformed and landed to check out the crash site with weapons ready, but a laser shot which came from the ship took one down. The others aimed to a new Autobot that came out from the smoke with a laser gun in place of one of his hands; one white with red and green touches and had a roguish smile.

"If you're trying to ruin my day, you're gonna have to try harder." Wheeljack said before covering his mouth with a battle mask.

The Decepticons opened fire, but Wheeljack managed to dodge and jump above them. He punched one hard at landing, other tried to hit him but Wheeljack grabbed his arm and threw him over his shoulders. Next, he punched one in the face before dodging other's attacks and did a twirl jump. Once behind him, he ripped the Decepticon's arm off with a martial art before kicking him aside, and used the arm to hit other's head a couple of times before sending him flying backwards. Now there was only one Con left.

"You Cons have gone soft on me." Wheeljack observed as he pulled out two swords from his back and charged at his last opponent, dodging the shots.

Starscream watched the fight from inside the Nemesis.

"Swiftly. Before the Autobots arrive." He ordered to Soundwave.

Meanwhile, the Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Arcee and Cliffjumper were getting ready to assist their comrade.

"Open the bridge, Ratchet. We're missing all the action!" Cliffjumper shouted.

Ratchet finally activated it. "I'll prepare sickbay."

"Haha, who for? The Cons? This is Wheeljack we're talking about." Bulkhead scoffed in disbelief before the four Autobots went through the portal.

They arrived to the fight scene ready to fight, but it was not necessary anymore. They saw all the Cons dead and Wheeljack stabbing one of his swords in the last one's center, neutralizing him.

Bulkhead laughed. "I taught him that."

Seeing the newcomers, Wheeljack walked toward them pulling his swords back to their place. "Ever think I might need a hand here?"

"What? And spoil the show?" Cliff scoffed.

"You missed one." Arcee pointed.

But before the surviving Con could get up, Wheeljack fired at him, without even look.

Wheeljack deactivated his battle mask once he faced them. "If this is all you got, the galaxy is in bigger trouble than I thought."

"Jackie!" Bulkhead laughed after just ran up to him and gave him a bear hug, picking him up the ground.

The others were shocked by Bulkhead's reaction, but they thought it was adorable.

"Hehe, watch the finish! You old wrecking ball!" Wheeljack warned happy.

Moments later, all the Autobots returned back to base by the ground bridge. Then when Ratchet turned it off, more sparks came from its controls, causing a lot of electricity to travel around its surface and Ratchet groan.

"Jackie, come here. Meet my other best buddy: Han Solo. He can wreck with the best of us." Bulkhead introduced.

"Hi." He saluted.

Wheeljack approached him. "You're keeping Bulkhead out of trouble?"

"I try, but trouble finds us anyway." Han answered.

"We're gonna get along just fine." Wheeljack said to Bulkhead, right before he turned over to their leader. "Optimus Prime, it's a privilege."

"Likewise, soldier. What have you to report from your long journey?"

"Been bouncing from rock to rock, searching for signs of friend or foe. Now, I find both."

"We are few, but strong. We have suffered losses, but we have grown. And we would relish welcoming a new member into our fold." Optimus offered.

"I will be honored." Wheeljack answered.

"Then let's get this party started!" Bulkhead announced as he pounded his hand on Wheeljack's back, and both Wreckers did a chest pump.

"Oh joy." Ratchet moaned with sarcasm.

Meanwhile, inside the Nemesis, Starscream and Soundwave were both walking down a corridor while they were having a conversation.

"The moment Makeshift passed through their ground bridge we lost his tracking signal. The Autobot base is no doubt heavily shielded to prevent us to locating it. Ah, no matter. I have complete faith in Makeshift." Starscream said while they entered in a room guarded by two heavy soldiers, one in which they seemed to have a prisoner, the real Wheeljack. "Our inside man is already inside."

Wheeljack, who was hooked by electrified chains, noticed their presence. "Tell Megatron he's fragged in the head if he thinks Bulkhead won't snip out an impostor."

Starscream groaned in annoyance. "Haven't you heard? I lead the Decepticons now."

"You? Ha!" Wheeljack mocked.

That made Starscream so mad that he was about to strike him, but Soundwave grabbed his hand, telling him to not do it.

"Yes, yes, he may yet be of use." Starscream admitted as Soundwave released his hand. "Makeshift is very good at keeping up appearances. He need only fool your friends long enough to open their ground bridge from within. So that I may finally learn the location of the Autobot base, and send in my strike team to stain its floor with the spilled energon of Optimus Prime."

That night, Ratchet allowed Han to put a certain music channel, which music reminded of a cantina. Han was dancing along the music, while others…

"Come on, Jackie. Show us what you got." Bulkhead cheered before Wheeljack threw a giant metal ball at Cliffjumper, who caught it.

"Hahaha, nice lob." He said. "Here it comes, Bulk."

Bulkhead caught it and threw again to Wheeljack, and they continued doing the same. Meanwhile, the others watched.

"What are you guys doing?" Aris asked confused.

"Oh, this?" Cliffjumper pointed, earning a nod from Aris. "It's called lobbing. The favorite pass time on Cybertron."

"Especially among the warrior class." Arcee added while Sky was sat on her shoulder.

"Come on, guys. Show us some moves." Han encouraged the others.

"Oh, alright." Luke said getting up.

He started making a few moves, that the others recognized,

"Of course, the 3PO." Aris recognized laughing.

BB-8 also joined them moving his head around his body, his own way to dance, while Bumblebee watched Luke's moves closely before he started imitating them.

"(**I got it.**)"

That also inspired Leia to do the same. Ratchet saw the entire scene, and simply groaned.

"Uh, where's Optimus?" Sky noticed.

"Went for a drive. Primes don't party." Arcee explained.

"Coming at you." Bulkhead warned before throwing the ball.

Bulkhead threw the ball with so much strength that it bounced of Wheeljack's hands and slipped right against the wall. The kids saw that it was going to fall over the ground bridge control panel, so they used the Force combined to grab it before it fell to the panel, making Ratchet to sigh in relief.

"Thank you. I owe you a big one." Ratchet said to the children as he grabbed the ball and was going to give it back to the players, but with a mad face. "If it wasn't for them, the ground bridge could have received serious damage! You know I am attempting to perform sensitive calibrations here?!"

"Sorry doc, guess we're a little charged up." Wheeljack apologized before taking the ball and heading back with the others. But then, he stopped at seeing the ground bridge. "You built this bridge from scratch, huh?"

"I did." Ratchet answered.

"That's quite a feat of engineering." Wheeljack complimented.

"Yes, it is." Ratchet appreciated.

"Something wrong with it?" Wheeljack asked.

"I didn't care for the way it sounded this last jump. I put it in shutdown."

"What if you need to use it?"

"Oh, I can't disrupt the defrag process without causing irreparable damage."

"So, uh, how long will the defrag take?"

"A few hours if we're lucky. Maybe longer." Ratchet ended, getting back to work.

"Hah." Wheeljack simply said, but he smirked.

Without they two knowing it, Cliffjumper listened their entire conversation, and started to think something was wrong with Wheeljack. Meanwhile, on the Nemesis, Starscream was starting to lose his patience.

"Makeshift still hasn't opened their ground bridge, or otherwise transmitted their coordinates. His disguise may be flawless, but he won't fool the Autobots forever."

Back to base, Bulkhead was now telling a story to the kids.

"So there we were: no communications, low on energon, surrounded by Cons. So what is Wheeljack to?" Bulkhead told, earning the kids' full attention, making him laugh. "Tell them, Jackie."

"Well, what I do best." He said with a thumb up.

Bulkhead laughed. "He chucks his only grenade smack into the main heat exchanger."

"Yeah, seemed like a good idea at the time." Wheelkjack added.

"The joint went supernova!" Bulkhead ended.

"Awesome." Han said amazed.

"Yeah, I'm still picking shrapnel out of my backside." Bulkhead said showing it.

"I'm not surprise, giving the size of your backside." Arcee said laughing.

"(**I wonder if we could hide a Minicon inside it.**)" Bee added, but Bulkhead ignored them.

But Wheeljack seemed more interested on Ratchet's work with the ground bridge.

"There it is. Jackie's signature: one grenade, one shot." Bulkhead ended. Then he noticed his friend wasn't paying enough attention. "Hey, you are alright?"

That snap Wheeljack out of his daze. "What?"

"You don't seem like yourself."

"What do you mean?" Wheeljack asked, getting up.

"I don't know. You seem quiet." Bulkhead pointed.

"Ah. I've been stuck in a can too long. I should go topside before I get stir-crazy."

"I have patrol in the morning. You can come with. You're gonna love my new vehicle mode."

"Well, let's go now."

"And break up the party? Come on, the gang's loving you. You gotta tell them about the battle of Darkmount Pass."

"You tell them. You're better at it. How about if Han here shows me the rest of your base?"

"Oh, yeah, sure Jackie. Hey, go ahead." Bulkhead supported.

"Tour starts now." Han said getting up before staring asking questions to Wheeljack. "Do you have any ships? Can you fly? Have you thrashed more Decepticons than Bulkhead?

Once they were gone, Arcee and Bee looked each other, thinking that Bulkhead may not be fine.

"You're alright?" She asked.

"Yeah. Just…out of sorts, I guess." Bulkhead answered.

"Don't tell me you're jealous."

"That Han's making a new friend? Come on. Something…something's just not right about Wheeljack." Bulkhead finally spoke.

"Bulkhead, really? He's traveled galaxies. You haven't seen him for eons. He could just be rocket lagged or…well, Bots do change, you know?"

"Not Jackie."

"I'm with you, Bulk." Cliff finally said, making everyone to look at him. "If you are sure that Wheeljack is not himself then probably we're not in front of the same Bot."

"Cliff, you too?" Arcee asked. "What's going on in here?"

"Right before I saw Wheeljack getting interested in how Ratchet was repairing the ground bridge, but I think Jackie's not the kind of guy who likes to speak with Ratchet about science. I also noticed that he was not paying attention to your tale, instead he was looking at him most of the time."

"Now that you mention it, Cliff. I could sense something wrong in Wheeljack's mind." Aris pointed.

"Me too. He was like anxious." Leia added.

"And every time he tried to evade all details about his acting. Like if he was hiding something." Luke revealed.

"You see? Even the children know that something is not right with Jackie." Bulk said.

Meanwhile, inside the Nemesis, Wheeljack was still locked in the room. He groaned trying to set free without success, he only made the Decepticon heavy soldier who was guarding him to approached and point his weapon on his head.

"You're not going anywhere, Autobot."

But when the Con was about to return to his post, Wheeljack smirked and wrapped his legs around the Con's head, making him to fire wildly.

"Blah, blah, blah."

Then Jackie crushed the Con's neck, making him to shot at the terminal which controlled his chains, releasing him. Meanwhile, Han and the other Wheeljack were walking around the base's corridors.

"So, that's pretty much it. Energon stockpile, power generator, armory. Everything you need to blow the joint sky-high." Han showed.

"Where is this bunker located exactly?" The fake Wheeljack asked.

"If I told you, I'd have to rip out your spark chamber." Han menaced pulling out his gun, making the Bot stared at him. "Kidding. Right outside Naboo's capital: Theed. In middle of the wilds. Though I don't expect that to mean much to you."

"Can't say it does. So, uh, anyway out here besides bridging?"

"Why? You're not planning to leave already, are you? Come on, I'll show you." Han said retrieving his gun.

Meanwhile, as the rest debated about Wheeljack's strange behavior, Ratchet saw that the ground bridge repairs were almost over.

"Almost there."

"Look, I know Wheeljack better than anyone." Bulkhead reassured to everyone.

"Hey." Wheeljack called as he and Han returned. "What are you guys talking about?"

"I was just telling the guys all about you and me, at the battle of Darkmount Pass." Bulkhead said.

"That's a heck of a story." Wheeljack opined.

"Yep. Tell it." Bulkhead demanded, making the room got tense.

"Talk, talk, talk. How about after we go off-roading?" Han suggested.

"Han, stay out of this." Bulkhead said firmly.

"Bulkhead, easy." Arcee cooed gently.

"No, Arcee. We all want to know about that story." Cliff encouraged.

"I'm not sure I…" Wheeljack started.

"Tell it." Bulkhead repeated.

"Fine. You want to live in the past, Bulkhead?" Wheeljack said in defeat, making the kids to look each other worried. "The Wreckers were trapped between a Decepticon patrol and a smelting pit. The Cons were vicious, bearing down on us with everything they had. Me and Bulkhead engaged the enemy, left them for scrap. Then I made us a way out, using their backsides as stepping stones to cross the molten metal. Isn't that how it happened?"

"Yeah, that's exactly how it happened. Except for one little thing." Bulkhead revealed, surprising the impostor. "I wasn't there."

"What?" Ratchet said very low, surprised as the rest.

"I'd already left the Wreckers to join up with Optimus. But you wouldn't know that if all you did was access Wheeljack's public service record." Bulkhead theorized as the kids pulled out their lightsabers, ready to turn them on in case.

"Bulkhead, what does that have to do with…" Han said until the discovered impostor grabbed him with his hand by surprise.

"Han!" Bulkhead yelled.

Arcee and Cliffjumper tried to recover him, but the impostor evaded them and went next the ground bridge controls.

"Stay back, or I'll squeeze him into pulp." Makeshift menaced, now with his true voice. He also signaled Ratchet to not try anything.

"Wheeljack, what are you doing?!" Han asked.

"That's not Wheeljack, but a Decepticon shifter. I knew something weird was going on." Cliffjumper discovered.

"Wait. You know him?" Arcee asked in disbelief.

"Hardly. It has to be you, Makeshift. The better of shifters." Cliff recognized. "I have seen myself in dangerous ambushes because of him. I escaped so close, but many of my comrades did not return."

"I see my reputation still survives." Makeshift said.

"Decepticon coward. Let the boy go and face me!" Bulkhead demanded.

"Don't fret. Plenty of fighting to come." Makeshift reassured.

"Is there a real Wheeljack?" Sky asked.

"Oh, indeed. And I expect Lord Starscream is making sport of it." Makeshift revealed.

The true Wheeljack was climbing up the Nemesis' hull in that moment. On topside of it, Starscream and Soundwave were waiting, with a whole battalion of Decepticon soldiers, tanks and heavy soldiers ready for assault.

"Are you certain we are at the coordinates you supplied to Makeshift?" Starscream asked to Soundwave, and he nodded. "Then what is taking him?"

"Maybe they gave your boy such a hero's welcome, he got the warm and fuzzies and decided to switch sides." Wheeljack suggested as he walked toward them, activating his battle mask.

Starscream was shocked to see that Wheeljack managed to escape. "Do you not see that you are vastly outnumbered?"

"I see fellas who might vastly enjoy watching me pound some dents into you." Wheeljack said checking his fists.

"Destroy him!" Starscream ordered.

The entire battalion fired at Wheeljack, who pulled out his swords and charged against them too with a battle cry. He reflected back some of the shots, taking some Vehicons. At the same time, Makeshift typed some buttons in the controls as the ground bridge's schematics showed it was completely operational.

"About time." He said opening it.

Meanwhile, Wheeljack continued advancing toward the battalion reflecting shots. Starscream decided to intervene and shot one of his arm's missiles, which exploded in front of the Autobot. Luckily, he jumped back to dodge the impact and started slicing the Decepticons in close combat. He even jumped above one and landed on Starscream, making him to fall down by the land's force. Then, he saw the ground bridge portal a few steps from him.

"Well well."

In the base, Makeshift walked slowly at the portal with Han struggling in his hand, trying to grab his blaster without success, while the Autobots and the other kids tried to approach his captor.

"Let's get this party started." Makeshift announced.

Then the real Wheeljack came through the vortex with a jump, and kicked Makeshift's back, making him to lost grip of the boy and being sent against the wall. Fortunately, Luke and Leia caught him with the Force and placed him in the ground slowly.

"Thanks." He thanked they two before he and the other kids approached the real Wheeljack.

"I'd shut that hole before the stink comes through." Wheeljack advised as he put his swords back in his back.

Starscream was still recovering from Wheeljack's attack, leaking energon on his mouth, when he saw the ground bridge in front of him.

"Enter the ground bridge, now!" He ordered.

But the portal disappeared before anyone could enter, making Starscream scream in fury. At the other side, Makeshift pulled out his own swords while Wheeljack already had his own prepared. Bulkhead crushed his fists as a sign that he was about to join, but Wheeljack halted him with his sword.

"Ugly is mine."

And the two started a sword duel, clashing and trying to hit the other two at high speed.

"Which one is the real Wheeljack?" Sky asked.

Luke was about to answer, but he was confused too. "I lost track!"

During the match, Makeshift managed to get behind Wheeljack and make him drop one of his swords, but Wheeljack hit him hard in the hand that made him drop one too, and next he grabbed his opponent by the other hand and kicked him in the chest, making him drop the other sword. Wheeljack grabbed it before hitting him hard again in the chest, taking down the impostor before aiming him with one of his swords.

"That's my Jackie." Bulk confirmed.

Wheeljack pulled back his swords before turning at Ratchet. "You, hit the switch."

Ratchet nodded as he went to reopen the ground bridge.

"It's time to take out the trash." Wheeljack said referring to Makeshift before turning at Bulkhead. "All yours, buddy."

Bulkhead picked up Makeshift. Starscream was still waiting until he saw the ground bridge opening again in front of everyone.

"What are you waiting for?! Go!" Starscream ordered.

As the Decepticons entered the bridge one by one, Bulkhead chucked Makeshift and spun in circles before throwing him at the portal. The Decepticons saw him coming, so they ran in the opposite direction. They managed to get out of the ground bridge before Makeshift came out, only to fall over Starscream.

"Nice lob." Wheeljack congratulated Bulkhead.

And the ground bridge closed again before any Decepticon could sneak in.

"Please, tell me that you at least learned the location of their base."

"Indeed, Lord Starscream." Makeshift confirmed as he got up. "It is in a hidden bunker, just outside of…"

But Starscream was not listening to him, instead he was hearing a beeping sound coming from Makeshift. He looked that it was coming from Makeshift, right on his waist: it was an active grenade.

"Whoa. Back! Back! Back!" Starscream shouted as he pushed back everyone and changed to his alt form.

But it was too late for Makeshift, who saw the grenade when the countdown reached to zero. "Oh no."

The grenade detonated, making an explosion that consumed him and the entire battalion. Only Starscream and Soundwave escaped in their vehicle modes, flying around the ship.

"MAKESHIFT, YOU FOOL!"

The next day, the kids were listening music and dancing, along BB-8 and Bumblebee, while Arcee and Cliffjumper simply watched.

Ratchet groaned while he tried to work. "It's like a recurring nightmare."

"Now that you're part of Team Prime we need to pick up a vehicle mode for you. I have some ideas." Bulkhead said to Wheeljack.

"Ah, about that Bulk. Now that my ship is repaired, I'm itching to know what else I might find out there."

"Wait. You're leaving?" Luke asked in disbelief.

"But why?" Leia added.

Although he just met them, Wheeljack saw them with sad eyes.

"Huh, because some Bots never change." Bulkhead said with laughs.

"Wheeljack, know that you'll always have a haven here." Optimus beamed at him.

"Jackie never stays, but he always comes back." Bulkhead reassured before they did a last fist pump.

Moments later, all the team, except Optimus and Ratchet, bridged back to where Wheeljack's ship crash landed to say him goodbye.

"Is a relief that Jawas didn't discover your ship looking for scrap." Cliff pointed.

"There's room for two, Bulk. Even with a backside like yours." Wheeljack offered. "Who knows who we might find out there. Some of the old crew?"

Bulkhead looked back at Han, who has his head down in sadness. Luke and Leia put their hands on his shoulders to support him.

"Ha, it sounds like fun, Jackie. But my ties are here now, with them. With him." Bulkhead clarified, cheering up Han.

Wheeljack nodded before looking at Han. "If anything happens to my favorite Wrecker, I'm coming after you."

"I'll take good care of him." Han said pulling out his com-device. "Now, say cheese."

And made a picture of both Wreckers together.


	9. Chapter 9

**9- Convoy.**

Everything was normal in the Autobot base, when someone called in.

"Prime? Prime!" A voice called through the com-link.

"Master Skywalker. To what do we owe…?" Optimus started.

"What else? Decepticons."

**Chandrila**

Anakin's Jedi starfighter was crash landed in the ground. So he had not option but to call for help, although R2 was with him.

"I chased them off with some hard ordinance, but not before they blew us out of the sky." Anakin reported before R2 beeped some words. "Yes, buddy. They caught us well."

That made Luke and Leia chuckle.

"Again?" Leia asked.

"Then you had performed another one of your famous landings, dad? Skywalker style." Luke named to the others.

"What can I say? I'm a master on these things." Anakin confirmed to his children before talking to Prime. "They tried a smash and grab for the artifact I was escorting."

"What kind of artifact?" Arcee asked.

Anakin made a signal to R2 to show them an image of the artifact. It looked like some kind of strange generator.

"It's a prototype of a new experimental power source. Scientists hadn't started to work with it, but it is supposed that this machine can create enough energy to sustain a very large fortress, a giant space station or a lot of cities of a same planet, like Coruscant. I'm porting to its intended place for testing." Anakin summarized.

"Pff, that's absurd. Why would Starscream bother with such primitive technology?" Ratchet asked.

"I'm guessing to use its power for his war plans. The scientists who created it said that it even can power a dozen of star dreadnoughts. Maybe it could be used to create who knows kinds of weapons of mass destruction." Anakin theorized.

"That doesn't sound very good." Sky pointed.

"R2 and I are stuck here, Optimus. Our ship is not going anywhere. And there is no time for repairs, the scientists are waiting for the artifact. I need you to use your bridge and send it to its destination before the Cons come back for it. The Republic scientists are worried that new technology could end in the black market and the wrong hands, especially since some unidentified individuals sneaked inside Coruscant and stole some recent tech." Anakin demanded.

"I'm afraid that sending such a powerful device through a ground bridge is out of the question. If there were to be an accident during its transmission, the unleashed energy could propagate through the ground bridge's vortex and cause serious devastation in many star systems, and beyond." Optimus warned.

"You got any better ideas?" Anakin asked.

Moments later, Optimus, Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Cliffjumper were on Anakin's location, all in vehicle form. Optimus had a trailer hooked which contained the artifact. Anakin was inside Optimus, very surprised to see how advanced his controls were, but just when he was about to try one…

"Ah ah ah, no need, Master Skywalker. I will handle the driving." Optimus stopped.

"It's gonna be a long trip." Anakin grumbled.

Optimus and the others started their engines.

"Autobots, roll out." Optimus proclaimed.

And the four vehicles started to drive through the land. Meanwhile, Ratchet, the children and BB-8, even R2, who bridge inside before they started to organize, watched everything from inside the base.

"We are locked on your coordinates, Optimus. Barring any complications, you should reach the drop-off point by sundown." Ratchet communicated.

During their travel, the group encountered an old speeder that was driving slowly, forcing them to reduce their speed. Then, Optimus started to sound the horn several times. But it was Anakin who was pressing the button from his inside.

"Could you please? We are in a hurry!"

Finally, the old speeder stepped aside, allowing the team to continue their way.

"Master Skywalker, is that really necessary?" Optimus asked.

"Aw, don't tell me you're like Obi Wan." Anakin objected.

What they didn't noticed is that they were being followed: by a ship. Right above then and at the distance, a Tri-Wing shuttle was tracking the artifact's energy signature.

"Sir, they're transporting it in a Republic troop transport. With only two civilian speeders and a walker as escort." A robotic voice read inside the shuttle.

"Send in the ground units." A vicious, deep voice ordered as the shuttle continued following them.

"You know, Obi Wan told me that you saved him, Prime." Anakin remembered.

"I am proud to be of service."

"He mentioned that the kids were also incredible. Of course, all of this will not be necessary if you and the Decepticons decided to take your fight in another place of the universe. No offense."

"Have you forgotten that evil was nearer than you believed?" Optimus reminded.

Anakin sighed. "Yes, how to forget. Not even the high council was able to detect his influence if it wasn't for your interference. And for that, we are grateful. I don't know how the galaxy would ended if Sidious wouldn't have been discovered. So, how about some music?"

In that moment, Anakin looked Optimus rearview and spotted the shuttle.

"That's the one. The Con who shut me down." Anakin recognized. "Who is it? Wingnut? Dingbat? Skyguy? No wait, that's the nickname Snips put me."

"Watch your rear views." Cliffjumper warned through com-link.

Just behind them four speeders (ground armored tanks or GATs) were approaching them. Even they surrounded Bulkhead.

"Feeling a little constricted without the use of my fists here, boss." Bulkhead expressed.

"Remain in vehicular mode unless absolutely necessary." Optimus instructed.

One of the new speeders put in front of Bulkhead.

"Wait, those vehicles sound familiar to me. It must be a whole team of Cons." Anakin said.

"What? I'm not picking up anything." Ratchet saw on his terminal. "They must be utilizing a cloaking technology."

"Or maybe they are not Decepticons." Aris suggested.

Another speeder put in front of Bumblebee. He tried to pass it but it blocked him every time he tried. Anakin saw that other was approaching Optimus from the side, right next to him. Then an aperture opened in the speeder's ceiling, and a commando droid came out holding a laser gun.

"Pull over!" The droid ordered.

"What?" Anakin asked in disbelief.

"Our assailants are not Decepticons, they are droids. Battle droids." Optimus communicated.

"Battle droids?!" The kids asked in disbelief.

"You mean the ones from the Separatist Droid Army?" Ratchet added in disbelief.

"Oh please. Taking on our droids, they're scrap metal." Han reassured.

Inside the shuttle, there was a sinister figure in the shadows who had metal hands ended in claws, accompanied by a super tactical droid.

"Stop their engines." The mysterious leader ordered.

Luckily, Optimus pushed the speeder away before the droid could fire.

"This is impossible." Anakin said. "Wait, now I remember, those are not speeders, are light tank droids."

"Autobots, maintain your cover. Use all your necessary force, but disarmament only. Use your vehicle weapons if it's necessary." Optimus instructed.

"I was waiting you say that." Cliffjumper said as he pulled out two turrets, one at each side of his vehicle form and destroyed one of the droid tanks.

Other GAT speeded at the other side as it was about to fire at Optimus, but Bumblebee slammed it from ahead. The second hit caused it to lose control and rolled before exploding. Bulkhead also eliminated the one in front of him with his cannon.

"Those are not civilian drivers or ordinary military drivers." The leader observed from the shuttle.

The Autobots started to drive through a curvy road. But that didn't stop the droids from approaching. In fact, one commando droid managed to jump to Optimus's trailer connectors. It carried a laser drill and started to use it to cut the connectors. Fortunately, Anakin saw it.

"Optimus, bail right!" Anakin instructed.

Optimus did it, making the droid to almost lose its balance, but it still remained on the connectors. The move hit another GAT, which fell down the hill. Once the droid gained back his balance, it continued cutting the connections. Anakin climbed to Optimus top and went to where he could see the droid, and pulled it up with the Force. The droid recovered immediately and pulled out a vibrosword with intention to use it in a close combat. Anakin managed to dodge its attacks before using his lightsaber to cut the droid's hands before grabbing it.

"Okay. Now you're gonna tell me who is your owner, and what his intentions are." Anakin demanded.

"I don't talk with Republic scum." The droid responded before turning off.

Seeing that it was not going to cooperate, Anakin threw it away and returned back inside Optimus.

"I do hope you take better care of the power source than you do your prisoners." The mysterious voice called through a com-link.

"That voice. Sounds familiar." Anakin said as he realized it belonged to whoever was in charge of the droids, the one who was commanding them from the shuttle. "This is Master Anakin Skywalker from the Jedi Order, identify yourself."

"I'm surprised that you forgot about me, Jedi. Because I was one of the greatest menaces that your order had to face." The mysterious leader pointed.

Then Anakin recognized who that voice belonged, explaining why he was so horrified. "It can't be. Grievous?"

Then the mysterious leader came out from the shadows, revealing to be no one else than General Grievous: the Jedi hunter cyborg. "In the flesh." He said laughing sinisterly. "It's been a while, Skywalker."

"How is this possible?! Reports said that you were defeated in Utapau, by Obi Wan." Anakin reminded.

"As everyone believed. You see? There is no better way to survive than making everyone believe you are no more. Missed me, Jedi? No worries, now I'm back, and so are the separatist military force."

"There's no need for more fights, general. The Clone Wars ended long ago." Anakin answered.

"Until now. The Clone Wars are back, and it will only end when I said it: when I won." Grievous declared.

"I guess not everyone got the message." Anakin said to himself.

"Now fair warning. We will be helping ourselves to your device, and I don't care about inflicting casualties." Grievous menaced.

"Is that so? Tell me, general, what's the market prize you will put for the device?"

"What makes you think I intend to sell it, Skywalker? With its power I will create a new mighty fleet, one that will be only a part of my collective army that will help to change the order of the entire galaxy."

Once Grievous finished his speak, Anakin saw on the rearview that other commando droid came from one of the GATs' ceiling and fired three grenades at the trailer, blowing the lock open, making the trailer's door to open. The droid walked on the hood of the GAT, with intention of reaching the device.

"So Grievous, you think your droids are all the most radical tech?" Anakin smirked.

But before it could jump to the trailer, Arcee came out from it in vehicle form and fired her vehicle form's weapons, blasting the droid and making the GAT clashing with another one, exploding.

"Definitely not normal military drivers." The super tactical droid observed.

"Indeed, Kraken." Grievous nodded.

"You'd better abandon now, Grievous." Anakin advised before cutting the transmission.

"Anakin, do not take Grievous' threats lightly. We both know the harm he inflicted during the Clone Wars. Maybe he was a pawn of the Sith's master plan, but he showed being merciless as Megatron. And he preached the same ideology before plunging Cybertron into the great war that destroyed our world." Optimus reminded.

"Optimus, prepare to initiate phase two." Ratchet reported. "Five miles ahead to the south you will reach the rendezvous point."

Unfortunately, inside the Nemesis, which was in other part of the space, Soundwave intercepted the transmission and replayed it to Starscream.

"So the Autobots are outside the confines of their base, and sound otherwise engaged. Which means they will never see us coming. Find them and scrap them." Starscream ordered to a squadron of Decepticons.

"Yes, Lord Starscream." They saluted, making Starscream chuckle about the signs that he was now really in charge.

The Autobots continued their way trying to make the separatist droids to lose their trail, until they spotted a tunnel ahead with hovertrain trails going inside.

"There's the destination point." Anakin saw before he opened another com-link. "Rex, we're almost there. Prepare your men and wait for the package."

"Yes sir."

Almost at the same moment, some kind of military hovertrain was entering the tunnel.

"Autobots, keep a tight formation." Optimus instructed.

Arcee took the lead and drove down the path, getting inside the train's trails, followed by the other Autobots. The droids went after them, but once the Autobots were inside the tunnel, Bulkhead used his cannon to block the entrance by causing a tunnel collapse. Once it was done, the group drove next to the train, and Bumblebee changed to robot from before jumping on the train and knocking on the door.

"Tactical error. Only one way out." Kraken analyzed.

"Hahaha, fool Jedi." Grievous smirked.

The shuttle saw the Autobots and the hovertrain getting out the tunnel and taking separated ways. They continued following the convoy, until they saw six LAATs around them. But these looked different: they no showed the Republic symbol and were purple, and seemed to not be interested in them. Instead, they went after the Autobots.

"What? I don't remember calling air support." Anakin saw.

"Optimus, you have company." Ratchet reported.

Immediately, the Republic gunships fired missiles at the convoy.

"Why is the Republic firing on their own troops?" Grievous asked confused seeing it.

The Autobots were forced to evade the missiles, but during the process, Optimus's trailer unhooked.

"Sir, the power source!" Kraken said alarmed.

The missiles impacted on the trailer, making it to explode. Grievous reacted mad at first, until…

"Sir, we're not registering any energy readings. It seems the power source was not in there." One B-1 pilot droid reported.

"No, it wasn't." Grievous added.

With the Autobots cornered to a cliff, the gunships transformed, revealing to be some kind of long-range distance Decepticon soldiers. They landed in front of the group, waiting for their rivals' move.

"Master Skywalker, I'm afraid that if you and we are to survive, it has become absolutely necessary to drop our cover." Optimus warned.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Anakin said, knowing what was going to happen.

Optimus changed back to robot form, with Anakin sitting on his hand with a little dizzy face.

"Warn me the next time you're doing that." Anakin asked.

All the Autobots changed to robot form, something that Grievous contemplated.

"So the rumors were true: there was living technology fighting alongside the Jedi during the war. And now stands before us. But not for very long. Circle around, I want to witness this."

"Roger roger."

Grievous's shuttle flew to a safe distance from the Decepticons and Autobots.

"Remain here." Optimus said, putting Anakin on a rock.

"No, Optimus. You guys have been helping us with our mission, now is my time to return the favor." Anakin said jumping down the floor with his lightsaber ready.

"After a long road trip if feels good to get out of the speeder, stretch my legs…" Cliffjumper started.

"And kick some tailpipe!" Bulkhead ended, slamming his fists together.

Both Autobots and Anakin charged against the Decepticons, and so they did. Optimus punched one hard to the ground, while Cliffjumper kicked another on the face. Bulkhead smashed other one with his wrecking ball, Arcee dodged other's attacks and kicked him back while Bumblebee simply used boxing moves with his rival. Optimus smashed the head on one before punching other backwards, allowing Anakin to jump on his back until he reached to his head and cut it off. He also reflected back some laser shots from the next Optimus was battling. Grievous was seeing the battling scene when one of his droids realized something.

"Sir, if the power source wasn't in the transport…"

"Yes, that." Grievous remembered as he opened a com-link. "Skywalker, you are very fortunate to have titans alongside you."

Anakin received his transmission. "Then come here and I will introduce them to you."

"In good time. But right now, I'm too busy wondering how the device might have vanished into thin air without a trace."

A flashback showed that during their stay inside the tunnel with the hovertrain, once Bumblebee knocked the door it opened, revealing a very recognizable clone captain with a couple of clone troopers beside him. At the same time, Optimus's trailer opened completely, allowing Cliffjumper to grab the artifact and pass it to Bumblebee, who placed it inside the train, right before they exited the tunnel.

"Now, if you excuse me, I have a train to catch." Grievous announced.

Anakin gasped in horror now that Grievous discovered their fake trail and saw how his shuttle went after the hovertrain, escorted by a squadron of vulture droids, hyena bomber droids and some new ships with some sinister flying sound. They were totally new for him, but Anakin managed to recognize the material of their wings (TIEs).

"So it was them. They stole that technology." Anakin realized before putting in contact with Optimus, who was battling many Cons at the time. "Optimus, Grievous has discovered phase two!"

"I understand."

But then one Decepticon managed to hit him on the head with a tree trunk. He fell down the cliff hitting the rocks and landed at the base of the cliff, unconscious. The rest of the Autobots could not go to assist their leader because they still have to deal with the Decepticons.

"Optimus, do you read me? Optimus!" Anakin yelled before changing his com-link frequency. "Rex, listen up. Grievous and his droids are going for the artifact and we're busy here. It's up to you to protect it."

"Copy that, sir. You can count on us."

Everyone noticed too inside the base.

"Optimus is down!" Sky observed.

"And those droids are gonna grab the artifact. We need to think of something quick." Luke said.

"You mean like a phase three?" Leia asked.

"Okay. Come on, think." Aris said to herself. "All right, if Grievous wants the artifact, they have to get on that hovertrain."

"What if we get on board first? You know, run some battle against battle droids interference?" Han suggested.

"Absolutely not." Ratchet said immediately.

"Yeah, that would be a suicide." Aris supported.

"Hello, the return of the Clone Wars and the Jedi hunter cyborg? The one who took their lightsabers as trophies? Lives are at stake!" Han reminded.

"Yes, yours!" Ratchet pointed. "You want me to not only bridge you into a confined space, but one traveling at 90 miles per hour? I can't even count the number of ways that can go wrong: mass displacement trauma, twisted limbs, metal burn."

Everyone looked at Ratchet confused, even the droids.

"Well, maybe not the last one. Regardless, it is nearly impossible to fix ground bridge coordinates on something moving at that speed." Ratchet finished.

"Would it help if we had access to the train's coordinates?" Aris suggested, followed by R2 and BB-8 making some actions that showed the train's location.

"Well…" Ratchet started.

Inside the train there was a lot of clone troopers guarding the artifact, but now there were mobilizing aware of the ones that were going to try to steal it.

"All right boys, listen up. There some clankers that want to take this power source for themselves. You heard right, the clankers are back, so were going to make them wish they never return." Rex proclaimed.

"Sir, there are a lot of droids and unidentified ships coming at us." One of the train's drivers reported.

"Activate the defenses." Rex ordered.

The train deployed some turrets on its roof that started to fire at the enemy ships. A couple of droids and a TIE fighter were shot down, but the others managed to dodge the laser shots and missiles.

"Sir, the train is trying to shot us down." One of the droid pilots reported.

"I know that." Grievous confirmed as he opened a channel with one of the ships. "Immobilize that train."

"Roger, sir. Launching ion bombs." The ship's droid pilot said.

One of the ships, an advanced TIE bomber (TIE Interdictor/TIE Punisher), launched a lot of projectiles that impacted on the train and unleashed a lot of shocking energy that not stopped the train's systems but deactivated its defenses, and the shockwaves stunned all the passengers, leaving them unconscious. Moments later, a ground bridge opened inside the train and Luke, Leia and Han came out.

"We're in." Luke said to his com-link device.

"We read you, guys. The improvised com-link works." Aris said from the other side.

"Oh no." Leia said before she went and tried to wake up the clone troopers.

Hearing the sound of an approaching vehicle, Luke and Han saw through the window to see that a few HMP droid gunships were approaching the train, ready to deploy a droid battalion.

"Aris, the droids are landing on top of the train." Luke reported.

"In about 20 seconds you're gonna come to a fork. Brace yourselves." Aris informed.

"Your turn, buddies." Sky told to the droids.

R2 and BB-8 used their tricks to change the train's route at the precise moments, ruining the landing moment for the droid gunships, which were forced to take flight almost landing.

"What happened?" Grievous demanded mad.

"Hacker." Kraken reported, before pressing a button. "Former hacker."

Moments later, a strong current of electricity emerged from the terminal and zapped R2 and BB-8, causing them to beep in pain before deactivate.

"R2!" Aris shouted.

"BB-8!" Sky added.

"And what have I been saying all along about native technology."

"Not now, Ratchet! Our friends are fried!" Aris reminded.

Once again, the droid gunships landed properly on the hovertrain's top, deploying a lot of droids that started to make an entrance. The children saw the sparks of the hole they were making on the ceiling.

"So what that buy us? Ten seconds?" Luke said.

"Aris is losing her touch." Han added.

The Autobots and Anakin were still busy fighting the Decepticons, but fortunately Optimus regained consciousness and saw the droids boarding the hovertrain. After a few tries, Leia managed to wake up one of the clones.

"Are you okay, Rex?" She asked.

"Urg, I think so." The clone captain said a little dizzy, until he got surprised at seeing the kids. "But what are you kids doing here?"

"We came to help you." Han answered.

"Sir. Are you okay?" An ARC clone asked.

"Yes, Heavy. How is everyone?"

"Almost all of us are unconscious. Only me, Fives and Echo are still here."

"So than I, sir." A clone scout answered getting up.

"Welcome back, Boomer." Rex answered while 4 commando clones approached him. "Are you okay, Boss?"

"Yes Rex, Delta Squad is still conscious. Our shields helped us to resist those ion bombs. Clone force 99 is with us too."

"Who are these kids?" Fives asked.

"I don't know who is this kid, but these two are general Skywalker's children." Rex recognized.

"You are the general's kids?" Sev asked surprised.

"Yes, but there is no time to explain. We came to help because the droids are boarding us." Luke called, pointing at the hole the droids were making.

"Those clankers don't know when to give up. Everyone, battle positions! We're not going to let them get the artifact!" Rex instructed before turning at the children. "We'll handle this, you three go look for a safe spot.

"No way, we came to help." Han insisted.

"Here they come!" Hunter yelled.

The droids ended opening the entrance and immediately a great number of B1 battle droids and B2 super battle droids got inside the train and started shooting the clones. They returned fire, managing to take down some droids thanks to their better aim. But more and more droids continued to get inside the train, so they forced them to get cover.

"Die, Republic scum." A super battle droid provoked.

Until the Skywalker twins put in front of them and started to deflect shots with their lightsabers. At the same time, Han went with the clones and shot at the droids with his blaster, taking down a great number of them shooting them at the head, surprising some of the clones.

"Is he eliminating droids with a single blaster?" Echo asked in disbelief.

"He must have a natural talent." Fives admired.

"The little Jedi are not doing it bad either." Fixer observed.

Thanks to the children's aid, the droids number started to decrease at high speed, something that they noticed.

"This is not as easy as we thought. Bring the destroyers!" An official B1 droid ordered.

When almost all droids were scrap the clones started to cheer happily, until they heard a familiar sound. Then, four metallic balls came rolling from the ceiling's hole and transformed in front of them generating shields, accompanied by a fifth one bigger.

"Droidekas! Take cover!" Rex ordered.

Everyone, including Leia and Luke, had to cover from the continuous firing of the new droids.

"I have never seen that kind of destroyer droids." Heavy observed.

"There must the ones about those rumors at the final days of the war: the Mark II." Scorch deduced.

"And the big one?" Leia asked.

"That must be an ultra droideka." Tech identified. "We must find a way to pass their shields."

"Why not using thermal detonators?" Luke suggested.

"It can't eliminate the shields, only weaken them. If only we have a missile launcher." Boomer said.

But the droidekas were getting closer, so they had to find a solution and fast. As the rest was busy trying to slow down the droids, Han saw behind everyone two large guns, a Cip-Quad and a rotatory blaster cannon. So he went to grab them and tried to put them in good position, the Cip-Quad over a box, steady, to fire it as a turret, and the rotatory gun next to his feet.

"Out of the way!" He shouted.

Immediately, everyone stepped aside, and Han fired both weapons. The rotatory gun was so heavy that when he fired it the shots only hit the droidekas' shields. The Cip-Quad's shots hit them perfectly, so their combined firepower managed to deactivate their shields, allowing the clones to shot them down. The only one remaining was the ultra droideka. Han tried to shot it down as well, but its shields were stronger. Fortunately, Heavy took the rotatory gun, allowing Han to handle only the Cip-Quad, and both of them fired their weapons at the droid better. Luke and Leia decided to use the force to push the droideka back, forcing it to return to his rolling form and deactivating its shields, allowing the clones to destroy it.

"Now that's how it's done. Well done, kid." Wrecker congratulated Han as he put a hand on his shoulder.

"Guys, this is not over yet." Leia sensed.

And she was right, because immediately another droid came through the hole. This one looked like a super battle droid, but it was bigger, and had two small arms under his main arms with blasters.

"They send only one droid more?" Han asked.

"That's not a single droid, kid. Is a B3 ultra battle droid." Crosshair deduced.

The droid started to fire his blasters, alongside a flamethrower in one of his hands and a plasma cannon on the other, forcing everyone to return back to cover. It also had two missile launchers, located on his shoulders, that fired a couple of missiles. Luke and Leia managed to send them back, but not at the droid, which started to advance. As Han and the clones tried to shot it down without success, Luke and Leia decided to try something risky. Both started to run at the droid, dodging or reflecting the lasers, until they reached to its legs and climbed on its back. The droid tried to get them off, but they were too fast for it. They cut its blaster guns before slicing its legs, making it fall. Once it was down, the clones finished it.

"No doubt they are the general's children." Fives said.

"Well done, kids." Rex congratulated.

At the same time…

"What's taking them so long?" Grievous asked irritated.

"Sir, it seems there is still a little clone resistance, and a couple of Jedi with them." One of the droids reported.

"Jedi?" Grievous asked before laughing. "I can't wait to start my new collection." He smirked before turning to other droids. "Kill them, and bring me their lightsabers."

Back inside the train…

"Come on, clankers! That's all you got?!" Han yelled.

"Take it easy, kid. I think we have had enough with this." Rex advised.

But soon they saw two new droids through the ceiling's hole, looking at them. These were red and black, with a head which looked like a sinister helmet, and each one of them pulled out two red lightsabers (EG-5 Jedi Hunter droids). That put everyone nervous, especially the children.

"Tell me that your father taught you something about lightsaber duels." Han asked nervous.

Grievous was able to see through a retransmission from his droids what they were seeing. He can't wait to witness the fight between the Jedi children against his well instructed droids. But before it could happen…

"Sir!" Kraken called.

Grievous looked through the window and saw Optimus Prime running toward them before changing to his vehicle form. He also fired his vehicle form's cannons, taking down one TIE interceptor.

"Retreat." Grievous ordered.

The remaining droids returned to the gunships, something the kids and clones saw.

"Wow, we're pretty fierce." Han said.

"I don't think so, Han." Leia corrected.

"She's right. Droids don't retreat unless there's a good reason for it." Hunter reminded.

"First rule of combat: never leave the enemy with the spoils." Grievous said as he handed a missile launcher.

Grievous leaned out through the shuttle's window and fired a missile at one of the tracks, making a hole big enough for the train to fall and be destroyed, something the passengers saw too. After that, the shuttle took flight.

"Ratchet, the droids blew the train tracks. You need to bridge us out of here, the clones too." Luke called through the com-link.

"We've lost access to the train data. I can't bridge you back without your coordinates." He answered.

But his answer scared the kids.

"Easy, kids. We'll get through this." Heavy said, trying to calm them down.

"Optimus, Luke, Leia and Han are on that train and the droids have blown the tracks." Ratchet communicated.

"I'm on my way. Maximum overdrive." He said, speeding up.

Meanwhile, in the train…

"There is no other way, we have to abandon the train. And so the artifact." Rex admitted.

"Maybe we should jump." Han said.

"At that speed?" Leia asked in disbelief.

"It's the impact or the explosion's side effects, take your pick." Han answered.

"I don't like either." Leia answered.

"What were we thinking volunteering for this?" Luke moaned.

"Next time, you need to do a better job of taking us out of these situations." Han defended.

"Next time." Luke said sadly.

"No one is going to die here, kids. We are going to make sure you leave this train safe and sound, as everyone here. We'll jump with jet-packs in order to land safely on the ground. The jump will not be easy, but it is our best option." Boss reassured.

"We can buy ourselves another few seconds if we're in the back of the train, right?" Han asked.

"There is no time for that, kid. We'll make the jump here and now." Fives corrected.

"Guys, at least we're in this together." Luke said hugging his sister and friend.

Trying to contain her tears, Leia took the com-link device. "Guys, this is important. Make sure Bee takes care of BB-8 for us."

"Okay men, ready for jump. It has been an honor fighting alongside you." Rex announced as everyone prepared for jump out of the train.

Suddenly they saw Optimus driving at the front of the train.

"Don't read the will just yet." Luke said cheered.

"Everyone, brace yourselves!" Rex ordered.

Meanwhile, the Autobots and Skywalker finished with the last Decepticons.

"Where's Optimus?" Arcee asked.

"He had a train to catch." Anakin answered after finished a Con with his lightsaber on its head.

Once he was close enough, Optimus returned to robot form as he approached the front of the train and grabbed it, trying to slow it down. While Han and the clones grabbed on to what they could, Luke and Leia used the Force to try to help Optimus stop the train. At the end, Optimus managed to stop the train completely, only a few meters from the hole. Next, he went to check the children, who waved hello and the clones saluted him. But immediately they aimed their guns at the same thing that caught Optimus's attention: Grievous's shuttle, escorted by the remaining droid ships, gunships and TIEs, which was looking at him.

"Well played, visitor. But we have some field advantage, and we will find a way to level that playing field. But that kind of robotic of yours could be of extreme interest for our cause, opening us the gates of a new improved droid army. And I intend to get those secrets, even if we have to open you up to see what makes you so special." Grievous swore.

And with all said, Grievous and his forces left the area. Moments later, Arcee arrived in vehicle form, and Anakin with her. Luke and Leia ran to hug his dad.

"Luke, Leia? What are you doing here?" Anakin asked as he hugged them.

"Experiencing your stories of the Clone Wars from a personal point of view." Luke answered.

"And helping the troops to make sure the droids didn't get the artifact." Leia added.

"But don't worry, those clankers were not a challenge." Han ended.

"Not doubt you have such strong kids, sir. They were impressive."

"I know, Rex. They are just like their mother and me. Thanks for watching them."

"But they escaped. And we heard that their leader was someone named Grievous. It wasn't that the same cyborg who hunted down Jedi during the war until Obi Wan ended him?" Leia reminded.

"That's what I though too, dear. And I afraid we underestimate once again the supreme general of the droid army. Rex, you and the rest can finish the mission and take the device to Galen Erso's research team, I have to report the bad news to the council and the senate."

"I can't believe that monster is still alive." Rex cursed. "I can't imagine what could happen if the droid army manage to take this artifact."

"Glad that didn't happen, thanks to Prime and his Autobots. And you three, of course." Anakin said to the children.

"Hahaha, it wasn't only us three. Everyone helped." Luke pointed.

Optimus observed the reunion glad that everything was alright.

"Optimus, are you and the children...intact?"

"Intact, Ratchet. Crisis adverted. But the conflict we thought finished long ago is far from be over. The Decepticons are no longer the only menace this galaxy has to suffer. For what we know, the Clone Wars are not over yet."


	10. Chapter 10

**10- Deus Ex Machina.**

**Corellia**

Han was at school back in his home planet. But he seemed like he wasn't enjoying the moment.

"Independent study history homework, how boring."

Then he heard the unmistakable sound of a walker, looked through the window and saw Bulkhead in vehicle form waiting outside. He could hear that he was also listening music. So, seeing that the teacher was distracted he took the chance to snuck out of the school. The music Bulkhead was listening was the typical cantina music usually played on Mos Eisley, so loud that he didn't notice when Han got inside.

"Yeah, I love this song." Han said before joining his friend.

Bulkhead finally noticed his friend was there. "Han, I thought you had a history report to do. The class ended early?"

"No, only for me." Han said getting comfortable, until something that he saw made him nervous. "Uh-oh, here comes my teacher, and she's coming right here, maybe she saw me. Step on it, Bulkhead!"

"Aw, Han."

Despite that, Bulkhead did what his friend asked for and walked away from the school. Moments later, they were on Naboo, heading to base, while they were having a conversation.

"Han, I'm supposed to be your guardian, not your getaway vehicle. You can't just cut class. What if your parents found out?"

"They live in Corellia, remember?"

"That's what I mean."

"Don't worry, they're very busy most of the time. Besides, I'm old enough to take care of myself."

"Han, listen: if you fail school you can't go to…that place that you're so interested. Wait, what was that place again?"

"I think you're referring to the military academy."

"Exactly, and if you want to progress in an academy, you must know things like discipline."

Once inside the base, Han exited Bulkhead a little annoyed. "Arg, you sound like my parents!"

Bulkhead returned to robot form. "Uh, aren't they corellians?"

"They may be from a different species but you say the same things." Han told.

"Because we want the best for you and that means making sure you got to school, not jail." Bulkhead continued.

"Uh-oh. What'd you do?" Leia asked mockingly from the platform.

"Some mess, sure." Cliffjumper added.

"Look Han," Bulkhead started, kneeling down to his height. "Before I became a warrior, I was a laborer, construction. I can build stuff, I can break stuff, and that's it."

"Those things work well together. I wanna be just like you, Bulk."

"I thought you wanted to be a pilot, and for that you need to go to the flight academy." Bulkhead corrected.

"But both things are necessary for that kind of experience." Han clarified.

"Well, that's a start." Bulk finally admitted.

"I'm detecting a fresh energon pulse. From a planet called Moraband, known in antiquity as Korriban." Ratchet saw in the terminal.

"Korriban?!" The children exclaimed alarmed.

"I heard about that place. Isn't supposed that was the home world of the Jedi's eternal enemy, the Sith?" Cliffjumper asked.

"Exactly." Aris started. "It is said that the planet is haunted, marked by the influence of the dark side of the Force."

"I heard that even there are spirits of ancient Sith lords still in hibernation." Sky said a little scared.

"Is a forbidden place for us." Leia added.

"Maybe for you, but not for us." Cliff encouraged.

"A haunted planet? That sounds cool." Han said to himself.

"Everyone calm down, please. The energon signal is not near any known Sith locations, is in middle of the wildlands." Ratchet specified.

"Moraband, uh?" Bulkhead said as an idea came to his head. "Oh, field trip."

Meanwhile, the Nemesis continued wandering through deep space, near to a solar storm, but there was something new. A few minutes ago, a couple of ships arrived to the ship, carrying new members for the crew. One of them, a red Decepticon with appearance of a speeder with some fancy designs and about the same size of Bumblebee, met in the bridge, where Starscream was waiting for him.

"It's about time, Knock Out. I do not enjoy being kept waiting."

"Aw, it was a long drive, Starscream." The new Decepticon, Knock Out, responded. "I'm still picking meteor particles out of my grille."

"Yes, right. You're one of those."

"Come again?" Knock Out asked confused.

"Never understood why any self-respecting Decepticon would choose speeder as his vehicle mode when he could have flight." Starscream explained.

"I like the way I look in steel-belted radials." Knock Out answered.

Moments later, the two Decepticons were heading at the medical lab.

"I take it Lord Megatron requires a laboratory assist?" Knock Out asked.

"You might say that." Starscream simply answered as the lab's door opened, revealing a very injured Megatron hooked to the life support machine.

"Whoa." Knock Out said surprised.

**Moraband/Korriban**

A ground bridge portal brought Bulkhead in middle of a wasteland.

"Here we are." He announced.

"Sweet." Han said as he got out and started to look around as Bulkhead changed back to robot mode. "So, this is the planet of the dark side. Hum, it doesn't look so terrifying and dangerous for me. So, what are we doing here?"

"I'm scouting energon. You're doing research for your historic report."

"You cheated me, Bulk? Not cool!" Han pouted, but Bulkhead laughed a little.

They walked to what seemed to be ancient ruins.

"Um, signal's strong." Bulkhead rode on the scanner as he took a look to the ruins. "It looks like ancient ruins."

"From members of the Sith order?" Han asked interested.

"No. I bet this belongs to the natives, the true Sith."

"Aw, I don't think I'm following you, Bulk."

"Is quite easy. The Sith were an ancient species that used to inhabit this planet, before the first dark Jedi arrived here, the first users of the dark side of the Force. Then they and the natives mixed between them and that's how the very first Sith order was born. But it seems the natives disappeared for good."

"Wow, how do you know all of that?" Han asked.

"Studying history. You can take that for your report. According to my scanner, these ruins stand next to clear energon veins, and the natives and spirits didn't even know it." Bulkhead said as he examined the area, until a painting caught his attention. He zoomed his optics to see it better. "Wow, that's cybertronian."

Back to the Nemesis' medical lab…

"Sadly, our inevitably former Lord Megatron has been like this for some time. But the crew took a vote and it was decided that an expert might put him on the road to recovery."

"I've done plenty of body work, Starscream." Knock Out said as he changed his hand for a drill and change back again. "But I'm better at breaking 'em than fixing 'em. It would help if I had my assistant."

"I summoned both of you. Where is he?"

"We were hopped on a fresh energon trail on a distant planet when you called. Breakdown will show when he's through scouting it." Knock Out explained.

Back to Moraband…

"Why would ancient Sith paint an energon harvester?" Bulkhead asked to himself.

"You know what that round thing is?" Han asked as he used his com-device to take a picture. "You're smarter than you let on."

"But even dumber than he looks."

Both friends turned back to see who said that. Right in front of them, on a cliff, was a blue robot of Bulkhead's size with yellow eyes, also looking as a tough guy.

"Breakdown." Bulkhead recognized.

Breakdown chuckled. "Missed me?"

"Like rust in my undercarriage."

"You know this lunkhead?" Han asked.

"We have a history." Bulkhead simply said.

"And you have a pet." Breakdown chuckled as he grabbed a pillar. "Does it play catch?" He ripped the pillar out of the ground and… "Catch!"

Breakdown threw the pillar right at Han, but Bulkhead shielded him with himself.

"Han, stay down!" Bulkhead asked as he was going to face his opponent.

But Breakdown came out from the dust cloud and tackled Bulkhead into the ruins. While in mid-air Breakdown threw him into the painting, destroying it.

"Oops, hope the pretty picture wasn't too important." Breakdown mocked.

Suddenly a laser shot almost hit Breakdown's eye, but it was enough to make him yell.

"Hehehe, nice shot Han." Bulk cheered.

Han had already his blaster out and fired continuingly at Breakdown's head, forcing him to cover his face with one of his hands while he walked back.

"Urg, I admit it, your pet's aim is not bad. But don't get cocky, I assure you it will not be the same next time."

With that said, Breakdown changed to his vehicle form (a WLO-5 battle tank) and drove away while Han continued firing at him until he was gone.

"Told you I'm good at breaking things. But hey, you made Breakdown run away. I haven't seen that in a long time."

"I always have your back, Bulk. And besides that, got us a picture of the picture." Han said showing the picture he took.

Moments later, everyone was seeing the picture back at base.

"It is indeed an energon harvester: a powerful tool created by the ancients to remove raw energon from any source." Optimus explained.

"This means the true Sith knew Autobots?" Sky asked.

"No. The ancients often used the art of a given era to conceal messages. It stands to reason that one of these was discovered by the natives of Korriban, long before the dark users' arrival. This fresco was likely a signpost, indicating a harvester's location. Hidden somewhere on this galaxy." Optimus continued.

"Uh, Optimus, if the harvester removes energon from anything and you all have energon pumping inside you…" Aris started.

"In Decepticon hands the harvester would be a devastating weapon." Optimus concluded.

"See? You are a genius at total that painting." Han said to Bulkhead.

"Han is not wrong." Cliff supported. "How can the Cons find the harvester without the fresco?"

"With the Holonet." Aris answered as she and BB-8 were searching like at Internet. "If you do an image search for ancient Sith architecture and golden orb this pops up."

BB-8 showed an image of a mural of painting of ancient Sith adoring a golden ball on the top.

"Hey, I've seen that. It's in a museum I know in Corellia." Han recognized.

"Is that the real deal?" Arcee asked to Optimus.

"Contact master Kenobi." Optimus ordered.

But when they did it…

"This is master Obi Wan Kenobi from the Jedi Order. Actually, I'm on a spiritual retreat so I'm unavailable until the end of the week." Is what they heard when they tried to call him.

"I hate talking to machines." Ratchet said.

"Uh-oh, right, I forgot. Dad said he was going to a special retirement with the rest of the Jedi Council for a time." Aris remembered.

"And our parents are also busy solving things at the Atzerri system." Sky added.

"Without the Jedi's direct aid, we will have to confiscate the harvester on our own." Optimus declared.

"Whoa whoa whoa, confiscate? As in steal museum property?" Luke asked alarmed.

"That sounds illegal." Aris said.

"I do not wish to break the laws of the Republic, but once the Decepticons learn of the harvester's location they will not hesitate to obtain it by any means necessary." Optimus clarified. "We must act covertly."

"No offense, Optimus, but covertly and giant droids don't really go together. Museums are public places and have security guards and cameras." Leia numerated.

"No problem. We are small enough to sneak in and we are not a secret of the Republic. Besides, BB-8 can take care of the cameras for us." Han encouraged, making BB-8 nodded in agreement.

"Han, I'm not sure that's wise." Bulkhead objected.

"But it may be our best option, Bulkhead. The longer we debate, the more time we give the Decepticons." Optimus concluded.

And just as they suspected, Soundwave managed to find the image of the harvester's location and showed it to everyone on his screen.

"Hm-hm, that's definitely it." Breakdown nodded.

"And I'm afraid Megatron's well-being will have to wait. It's harvest time." Starscream declared.

**Corellia**

It was already night when the Autobot team drove at the museum in vehicle form. Each Autobot went for a different path around the museum.

"Autobots, confirm position." Optimus requested while he stood in front of the museum's entrance.

"Westward secured." Arcee said.

"Eastward's clear." Cliff followed.

"(**Roof secured.**)" Bumblebee said as he flew to the museum's top.

"Southside covered." Bulkhead said.

"Maintain your guard." Optimus instructed.

Meanwhile at base, the children and BB-8 were waiting in some kind of forklift next to the ground bridge.

"Han, Aris, Luke, Leia, Sky, I will have a clear view of you. Once you secure the harvester, I will contact Ratchet to bridge you back to base." Optimus said through the com-link.

At the same moment, Ratchet opened the ground bridge. "Now, since you'll bypass all points of normal entry you won't need to worry about setting off the alarm, but take care to avoid any security guards."

The portal took them inside the museum, right in the room where the harvester was present.

"Okay buddy, your turn." Luke said to the little droid.

BB-8 approached to a droid terminal and used his abilities to fool the cameras, making them to capture the last image and kept it as a picture. Once BB-8 told them that it was already done they signaled Optimus, who was outside, and flashed his lights as a sign that they may proceed. Then, Optimus heard the sound of another vehicle approaching, and saw coming from above a red Koro-2 all-environment Exodrive airspeeder which stopped right next to him, and it looked like it whispered.

"Military heavy armor. Long range cannons? You're really heavy duty. Just like my friend here." The vehicle said, revealing to be Knock Out.

Next, Breakdown came driving at full speed with his vehicle form's weapons ready, but instead of using them he pulled out from his top a new turret that launched a missile at Optimus. He returned back to robot form and grabbed the missile, but it was powerful enough to push him back. The kids, who were even using the Force to move the harvester, saw it and both Skywalker twins decided to help Optimus to stop the missile. He finally stopped it, crashing the glass a little, and saw that the kids were fine. But when he saw back at Knock Out, he was already in robot form with an electrified staff at hand and hit him with it at the neck. The shock made Optimus to fall unconscious, but in case he wasn't, Knock Out jumped on his back to stabbed it once again.

"It's Cons." Sky saw.

"They got Optimus." Luke added.

Once Knock Out neutralized Optimus he flashed his lights, giving Breakdown a clear for charging against the museum. Fortunately, Bumblebee appeared heading to intercept him, but Breakdown fired another missile and his vehicle form's heavy cannon at him. The missile and laser shots missed him, but the impact force was powerful enough to take him down. Arcee came from the other side firing her vehicle's weapons, but Breakdown did not feel them, so he fired a missile and his light laser cannons at her too. She managed to dodge, but she crashed with Bee in the process. Cliffjumper started fire at him from a hiding spot, allowing Bulkhead to jump from top of the museum and charge against him. But before reaching him, Breakdown changed back to robot form and punched him hard, sending him flying against Knock Out. The impact even damaged the building making sound the alarm and the cameras to set free from BB-8's doing, something that the guard saw. The kids managed to finally put the harvester inside on the forklift. Because Knock Out was no longer over Optimus he saw the Autobot leader recovering. He tried to stun him again, but this time Cliffjumper tackled him and pushed him backwards.

"Come on. Time to make our exit, guys." Han called.

Han went ahead to find the exit while the rest followed him on the forklift. Once he saw the exit's door, he opened it, but then he was spotted by the guard right at the exit.

"Ah, hi there. It is a good night to get some knowledge, right?" Han said.

"Better come with me, kid." The guard simply said as he took Han by the hand and dragged him inside his office.

"Not good." Luke saw as the others were hidden.

"Why I'm not surprised?" His sister added.

"Guys look!" Sky pointed at the exit, seeing a pair of cybertronian legs. "It must be Arcee. Come on!"

"I don't know. I have a bad feeling about this." Aris said as she and the others went at the exit.

But for their surprise it was not Arcee, it was Soundwave, who finished opening the door.

"You were right, Aris. Is Soundwave." Luke recognized.

"We are not going to give him the harvester so easily." Aris announced as everyone ignited their lightsabers.

Soundwave simply fired lasers from the end of his tentacles to keep them busy reflecting the shots as he grabbed the harvester with his hand. Once it was done, he changed to his vehicle mode and flew away. Optimus saw Soundwave leaving with the harvester, the same as Knock Out.

"Hum, that would be game." He said before changing to his vehicle form and drive away.

Breakdown did the same and retreated. Arcee tried to chase them, but there was too late.

"Optimus, we have a situation!" Luke called.

"The Cons have the harvester!" Leia added.

"And security has Han!" Sky added as he and the rest of the kids went with them.

"What?" Bulkhead asked in disbelief. "I'm going in after him."

But Optimus stopped him. "Bulkhead, Han may be detained, but he's safe from harm."

Of course, Han wasn't exactly enjoining the experience too.

"Look kid, if this is some kind of prank, you need to know that the authorities are on their way. It'd go a whole easier for you if you just told me what happened to the sphere." The guard persuaded.

"I was only researching for my history report, that's all. I just lost track of time and then locked in here after closing." Han invented.

"So, what's your history report about? I'd love to know."

"Actually, I still don't know. You have no idea how hard are really independent studies."

"Well, that's something I agree."

Meanwhile, the Autobots scattered across different star systems trying to locate where the Decepticons might been using the harvester.

"In all likelihood, Starscream will use the harvester to gather as much energon as quickly as he can. From the galaxy's otherwise unminable energon deposits. Approach with extreme caution, Starscream will not hesitate to turn the harvester on any one of us." Optimus instructed to everyone as he was going to his destination. "Bulkhead, it is best that you remain here."

"So I can bust Han out of the museum?" Bulkhead suggested.

"So you can help Ratchet." Optimus corrected. "You may be Han's guardian, but he requires assistance from his people. Master Kenobi remains our best option."

With all said, Optimus left. The kids also tried to contact Obi Wan, but they continued to hear the same message.

"Still no answer." Aris communicated.

"Maybe those Jedi high council members are lounging around some pool side cabana." Bulkhead said annoyed as he smashed one of Ratchet's tools.

"Bulkhead, I needed that!" Ratchet yelled, making laugh the children and BB-8. "Arg, great. Just when I thought R2's laughs weren't enough."

"Sorry Ratchet, it's just too funny." Leia apologized.

"We can free Han if we can just return that harvester to the museum." Bulkhead suggested.

"So the Decepticons can steal it all over again?" Ratchet pointed.

Bulkhead didn't think of that, so he was completely out of ideas. "I am so dumb!"

"So how are we going to help Han?" Sky asked.

"By returning this replica to the museum." Ratchet answered, showing what he was constructing. "The construction of which would be going a whole lot faster if Bulkhead hadn't just mangled my frame welder!"

"We're already trespassers and thieves. Why not add forgery to the list?" Luke said sarcastically.

"Hmm, I wish I'd never taken Han to…" Then Bulkhead realized something else. "The painting of the harvester isn't the only thing we found at those ruins on Moraband."

"I'm sorry?" Ratchet asked confused.

"Starscream is not dumb. No matter what kind of tool he has, he is going to take the easy route." Bulkhead deduced.

Bulkhead's deduction wasn't wrong, the Decepticons returned to Korriban. A few guards were patrolling while Starscream, Knock Out and Breakdown were at the same place were Bulkhead and Han found the harvester's painting.

"Uf, glad to see this place is not as terrifying as the rest of the planet." Knock Out said a little nervous.

"Enough trembling, scared ones. Why move mountains now when we have a motherlode of energon right here for the taken?" Starscream said as he was holding the harvester in one hand. "Courtesy of this gift from the ancients."

"Ah, actually, commander Starscream, it was a gift from Breakdown and myself." Knock Out corrected.

For interrupting him, Starscream aimed the harvester at them. The device started to glow and fired a blue beam. It missed them, but instead hit one of the Vehicons that were patrolling. The soldier started to agonize as all the energon of his body was drained and flew at the harvester like currents of water while Breakdown and Knock Out watched horrified, but not Starscream, instead he smirked. In only a few moments, the Vehicon was dead, and his energon was stored inside the harvester.

"All that energon in such a tiny vessel." Starscream admired amazed.

"Those ancients never missed a trick, Lord Starscream." Knock Out said, trying to look more loyal and be luckier.

Starscream seemed to aim at them again, making them expecting the worst. But it was only a trick, instead he used the harvester to commence taking the energon of the field. While the two Decepticons observed the process, Bulkhead was trying to sneak close enough. But stealth wasn't exactly his strong spot, because when he crushed a rock it made a sound that caught Knock Out and Breakdown's attention.

"Oh scrap."

"Back for seconds?" Breakdown said as he changed one of his hands for a hammer and Knock Out pulled out his electrified staff.

Both Decepticons decided to attack him from different sides, Knock Out from the right and Breakdown from the left. Seeing them coming at him, Bulkhead waited until they were close enough and dodged at the final moment, making Breakdown to hit Knock Out with his hammer at the face and making him lost grip of his staff, which Bulkhead grabbed and stabbed it on Breakdown, zapping him. But then Starscream hit him with the energon harvester and started draining his energon, making him fall to the ground.

"You're a big one. This could take a while." Starscream smirked.

But Bulkhead was not going to fall so easily. He went back to his feet and started advancing toward Starscream.

"Wait. What are you doing?" Starscream asked surprised.

"What I do best." Bulk answered as he grabbed the harvester's point of entry, blocking the energon's fluid. "Breaking things."

And smashed Starscream's head against a rock wall. But because of all the energon lost, Bulkhead fell back to the ground, with the harvester in hand.

"He's a glutton for punishment." Knock Out said with his staff active ready to keep fighting, as well a Breakdown.

Then, right behind them, a ground bridge portal appeared and Optimus, Cliffjumper, Bumblebee and Arcee appeared in vehicle mode. Soon they changed to robot form and started to fire at them.

"Fight?" Breakdown suggested.

"Hmm, drive." Knock Out decided.

Both Decepticons changed to their vehicles forms and left the place. Starscream tried to counterattack, but seeing how the Autobots were advancing toward him he had no choice but to change to his starfighter form and leave the planet. The Autobots gathered around Bulkhead, who received them with a smile.

"Hey."

Meanwhile, as the sun started to raise on Corellia, Han was still trying to make the guard believe that he was researching.

"And of course, there's the whole principle of Deus Ex Machina, an ancient god which appearance resembled what we today know as droids. The gave the first people the details of how to create artificial sentients objects."

"That sounds interesting, young man. I'm sure the police will want to hear all about your history report." The guard said, a little bored.

Suddenly someone knocked the door, and it was no one else that Obi Wan Kenobi.

"A Jedi? I didn't know that this was so important to draw you here." The guard started a little surprised.

"I'm master Obi Wan Kenobi, from the Jedi high council. I'm glad to inform you that the stolen property has been located and already returned back to the museum."

Just like he said, the camera showed the same sphere in its rightful place.

"I will take care of the boy." Obi Wan said as he pulled Han on his feet and gave him his com-device. "You dropped this. I found it on the floor, right next to your history report."

The two left the room, leaving the guard still confused. Once outside, Han smiled at seeing Bulkhead in his walker form, coming to pick him.

"Off you go."

"Thank you, Jedi master." Han thanked as he ran back with his guardian. "Good timing, Bulk. I was running out of historic factoids; stuff I didn't know I knew."

"Looks like you're smarter than you let on." Bulkhead said.

"Under pressure." Han specified.

"Me too."

The two friends started the way back home.

"I can't wait to finish my history report. I'm going to write all about how the Autobots brought the concepts of droids creation."

"Hum, I'm not so sure that'll get you into the flight academy, Han."


	11. Chapter 11

**11- Speed Metal.**

**Byss**

It was already at night when a speeder was driving outside the city, but it was Knock Out in vehicle form. It seemed that he was going for a drive outside the Nemesis, also he was listening the news report.

"As the Republic authorities continues to crack down on the growing activity of illegal street-racing, citing the danger of both drivers and pedestrians." The report said until he decided to turn it off.

Knock Out continued driving until he arrived to an area where other speeders were preparing to compete in one of the illegal races, so he wanted to compete too. Once he joined, the driver of the speeder next to him, who looked like a bully, looked at him.

"Not from around here. Imported from Coruscant?" He asked, but Knock Out didn't answered. "Sure is pretty. Too pretty."

The driver used his ring to scratch Knock Out's door. The Decepticon saw the entire thing.

"Big mistake." He said as he got ready to race.

The referee held the flashlight in his hand and switched it on, signaling the racers to go. And the race started, with the bully at first place, speeding up to leave the other racers behind. It seemed like he was about to win, but then Knock Out appeared out of nowhere and rammed into his speeder.

"Hey!"

When they reached to a corner Knock Out rammed into the speeder one more time, making it to swerve a little and went over the edge of a cliff. The speeder crashed against the bottom, but it not exploded, but although the driver ended really bad as Knock Out's headlights beamed on him.

"Uh…dude." He moaned before losing consciousness.

"You scratch my paint, I scratch yours." Knock Out simply said before continued driving and leaving the area.

**Coruscant**

At the next morning, Luke and Leia were riding on Arcee, in vehicle mode and her hologram activated, who was taking them from the Jedi temple.

"Thanks for coming to pick us, Arcee." Luke thanked.

"No problem. Bee is busy on a scout mission and since Sky is with his parents visiting his grandmother, I could enjoy the company."

"By the way. Can you leave me in the Senate Building? I promised mom to help her with her job today." Leia asked.

"It is because you're interested in politics?" Her brother asked.

"Of course not. But if I learn something about that in the meantime, I guess is okay."

"Brace yourselves. We're taking the fast route." Arcee warned.

It took them only a few minutes to reach the Senate Building. Once they left Leia there, the two of them continued a calmed ride through the city's streets, above them exactly.

"So, how was your first visit to the Jedi temple?" Arcee asked.

"It was great. Dad and master Kenobi gave us a tour from all around the temple. They even showed us the chamber of the high council, a shame that there was no one there at the time. But the best was when we saw that there were other young Jedi living there. I met some nice kids and teenagers, like one named Cal Kestis, or another one named Galen Marek, who also have Jedi parents; and some ones much older, like a veteran padawan called Caleb Dume."

"Looks like you've done new friends there."

"Yes, but you and the rest of Team Prime are the best."

"And you have already met someone who could possibly be your future master?"

"I don't know, Arcee. Dad has been the one who taught me and Leia everything we know, so I thought he would be our master for the rest of our lives. But if they gave us the chance to choose one, I think I will go with master Mavra Zane. She is amazing. I will see it on the flight…Watch out!"

Luke managed to warn Arcee right before she clashed against a girl because of the conversation's distraction. The girl reacted a little scared, but because she stepped aside, she was right at the edge of the street, with a huge abyss below her. Fortunately, Luke went to her aid and grabbed her hand, taking her to a safer spot.

"Uf, that was close. Thanks, by the way."

"You're…welcome." Luke said hardly.

After saving her, Luke took a close look to the girl. She was around his age, with eyes of emerald green color and red-gold long hair. He saw that she was quite pretty, the reason with he seemed unable to say a word.

"Um, are you okay? Your face looks a little red." She observed.

"Eh? No, nothing." Luke said, trying to hide his surprise. "I'm sorry for scaring you."

"Oh no, don't apologize. It was my fault: I should have paid more attention. By the way, my name's Mara Jade."

"That's a pretty name. I'm Luke Skywalker. Did you live here on Coruscant?"

"Not really. I came here a few months ago."

"Then let me accompany you back home. Your parents maybe be worry about you." Luke offered.

"I…don't have parents." Mara said, shocking Luke. "They died in middle of a conflict, caused by some bad droids."

"Is she referring to the Decepticons or Grievous's forces?" Luke asked mentally. "Then what are you doing here on Coruscant?"

"Can you keep a secret?" Mara asked to Luke, which he nodded. "I'm trying to know how to reach to the Jedi temple."

"Why?"

"Because it seems I have some Jedi powers. Like this."

Luke saw how Mara managed to raise a rock from the floor just like the same way he and his sister were able to.

"Whoa. You're a Force sensitive."

"Exactly. That's why I think I should go there. Perhaps that way I will not be wondering around the streets alone and will be able to learn more about my powers."

"Then let me help you. I know where the temple is."

"You do?"

"Yes, and my father is one of the greatest Jedi there. I could help you to introduce yourself as a new welcoming member to the Jedi Order."

"You will really do that? Oh thank you so much, Luke. You're so sweet." Mara answered giving Luke a hug, which make him red again. "You will take me there, no?

Luke didn't know how to react. It was the first time he felt something like that, perhaps it was because Mara was special, or something else. But he liked it, and didn't want it to end. But before he could answer her the entire moment was ruined when they heard the noise of an engine speeding up and spotted a speeder flying above them a high speed. The speeder stopped right next to them, but its driver, a Dug, wasn't looking at them.

"Hey! Watch where you're driving!" Mara yelled.

"(**The place is for everyone. Besides, there are no many places here to park properly.**)" The Dug answered, in his native language.

"Then you should respect everyone's safe place, or the Jedi will make you pay for your arrogance." Mara answered.

"(**The Jedi? Jaja, do you think those lazy monks scare me?**)"

"Indeed. My friend here is also one of them, and he can show you why you should fear them." Mara said, referring to Luke.

"(**This child? Are you going to leave your boyfriend to show me one of those Jedi tricks?**)"

"I'm not actually her boyfriend. But I agree with her, you should respect more the others' space."

"(**Mm. Okay, I will take more careful, only if you manage to win me on a race.**)"

"What? A race? Like in a street speeder race?" Luke started to ask.

But before he could answer Arcee came in vehicle mode and took him on board.

"Hey! You didn't let me answer." Luke told her.

"Nope."

"But someone has to teach that bully a lesson. And we can smoke him."

"Yep."

"Then what's the problem?"

"You're a child, Luke. You are not old enough to ride a speeder. Besides, I don't make the rules, Optimus does. And rule number one, in case you missed it, never abuse power for personal gain. And that includes speed power." Arcee explained.

They stopped in a red stoplight. Then the Dug stopped next to them in his speeder.

"Listen, mister…" Luke started.

"(**The name's Sebulba, kid.**)"

Luke sighed. "Maybe racing isn't such a good idea."

Sebulba laughed. "(**I knew it. You act like you are some kind of full grown up boy, but you're really a simple child that need someone to take him anywhere with a vehicle. Specially an ugly one.**)"

Once the light turned green, Sebulba made a u-turn and drove away.

"That's it! That hand-legged yahoo is going down!" Arcee shouted as she went the same direction.

"Whoa. What happened to rule number one?" Luke asked.

"Gets bent. Just this once." She simply said.

Sebulba returned back to where Mara Jade was.

"(**You should watch your words, little lady. Your friend has admitted that he's a coward, so now I only need to teach you…**)"

"Leave her out of this, you bully!" Luke yelled as he and Arcee arrived. "Ready when you are."

Although he was a little surprised, Sebulba smiled. "(**We'll solve this at the great landing platform. One hour.**)

Both met at one large landing platform: one that suffered great damage during one of the greatest battles of the Clone Wars.

"(**From here to the end of the platform. Ready? Go!**)" Sebulba yelled before he drove off.

"Well, that was fair." Luke sarcastically as he and Arcee followed him.

For the moment, Sebulba was in the lead, with Arcee right behind him.

"Hm, Arcee?"

"Winning isn't enough, Luke. You wanna make him cry." She said speeding up.

When Sebulba looked to see if they were still behind him, he saw nothing. He looked and saw them next to him, waving at him before taking the lead, leaving him without words.

"Whoo hoo! Outstanding! Now that we taught him a lesson, we could pick up Mara and take her to the Jedi temple." Luke suggested.

"I'm sorry Luke, but it's getting late, we got to get back to base. Don't worry, you can take her there tomorrow, but make sure to decide with her in which place you will meet for that." Arcee said.

Luke sighed. "Okay, I will."

"Now that will be excellent for your first date."

"Date? What are you talking about, Arcee?"

"Come on, you can't dump me. It's obvious how you looked at her, clearly you feel something for her."

"Whoa. Really?"

Meanwhile, in the Nemesis' medical bay, Breakdown was buffing Megatron's body to return it to his previous appearance when Starscream came in.

"Ah Breakdown, has there been any… change in Megatron's condition?"

Breakdown denied. "Only cosmetic."

"Well, I'm sure that you and the good doctor have been doing everything in your power." Starscream said as he noticed someone was missing. "Where's Knock Out?"

In that moment he entered the lab.

"Can you believe what some skin-job did to me? Oh!" Knock Out said, referring to the scratch he had on his arm.

"You have been street racing among the natives again, haven't you?" Starscream deduced.

"I'm not only a speeder, I'm a speeder enthusiast." Knock Out explained.

"I do strive to run a tight ship, Knock Out. I would strongly suggest that you seek my permission next time you decide to disappear on one of your little…jaunts."

"No worries, herr commandant."

"It is Lord to you." Starscream corrected mad.

"Only if Megatron takes a nosedive." Knock Out clarified.

Starscream groaned as he went face-to-face with Knock Out. "The day our master emerges from stasis I will graciously relinquish the title, but I believe that outcome is unlikely, something to do with the quality of medical care around here. So continue buffing, we do want Megatron looking his best for the memorial." He declared before exiting the room.

"Buff this." Knock Out simply said once Starscream was gone.

Back with Luke and Arcee, both returned back to the Autobot base. They were about to join the rest, until Arcee, now in robot form, stopped Luke.

"Not a word, to anyone." She asked.

"Our little secret." Luke nodded.

Once Arcee walked away, Han came out of nowhere imitating race sounds.

"And the winner is…"

"Han, who told you?" Luke asked nervous.

"Me." Leia said appearing the same way. "What? We're twins. I know when you're keeping a secret, brother. I don't really like what you did, but I heard that you defended a girl in the process. That's so romantic."

"You read my mind, don't you?" Luke deduced.

"Yes."

"Either way. You did a great job showing that guy a lesson." Han supported.

"But you should watch out for the guys you're going to confront, Luke." Aris said coming with Sky. "I heard Sebulba is one of those who doesn't like to get ridiculed."

"Sebulba? It isn't supposed to be that the Dug who faced Luke and Leia's father in a pod race on Tatooine when he was little?" Sky recalled.

"Exactly. So guess what could happen if he discovers that was the son of his old rival who managed to beat him." Aris concluded.

Luke pulled them close as they formed a group huddle. "You guys have to get this on secret. Not only from our parents, but especially from Optimus."

The next day, Luke met with Mara at the destinated point. As they were heading to where the Jedi temple was, Luke was telling her what he already knew about the temple.

"And their library is very huge. It is said it is the place where you can find more knowledge than any part of the galaxy."

"Whoa. You sure know a lot about the Jedi temple." Mara said impressed.

"Well, my dad gave me a tour just yesterday." He said a little embarrassed.

"Also, I heard that you won that race yesterday. You're full of surprises, Luke."

"Well, that was not really a big deal."

"(**You got that right, kid.**)" Sebulba interrupted, suddenly appearing. "(**But let's see if you have guts to run with the big boys. The circuit, tonight, 11 p.m.**)"

Luke wasn't so sure what to respond, but seeing how Mara was looking at him. He told Arcee what happened when she came to pick him up.

"You agreed to what?" She said in disbelief.

"It seems to be some kind of secret racing club, from what I heard. I don't know, I had no choice. Mara was standing right there."

"You always have a choice, Luke, just like I always say to Sky. And what part of just this once did you not understand?"

"I know, I'm sorry. But, we're on, right?"

"We are not on. Not this time." Arcee concluded.

In other part of the city, Knock Out was flying above the structures.

"Knock Out, Starscream's been looking for you again. Where'd you go?" Breakdown asked through the com-link.

"Out for a little drive. I just roll from planet to planet, sniffing around, until…" He was telling until a speeder honked him as he pasted him. "…the next opportunity presents itself."

Knock Out speeded up and followed that speeder, entering the industrial district of Coruscant. Meanwhile, at the base, Leia, Sky and Aris were playing a pod race video game.

"Leia, don't you mind if Bumblebee and I go outside? Just the two of us?"

"(**It will be our boys night.**)" Bee beeped cheered.

"What are you up to?" Aris asked, suspecting something.

Leia sighed. "Don't tell me you two are going to race again against that Dug bully?"

"You know racing is against the rules. What if Optimus found out?" Sky added.

"(**I guess diversion plans are over, Luke.**)"

"Look, it's not about me, I'm worried about Mara. I don't want Sebulba do something to her if I don't appear."

Of course, BB-8 beeped something to his friend.

"I don't, buddy. I'm sure that you maybe feel the same when you and CB-23 are alone." Luke answered back, making the little droid get nervous.

"Brother, that's so sweet. But like mom says, there are many ways to solve a problem."

"Well, I don't agree. Like Luke said, he's going to stand there for the girl, and beat the bully once and for all." Han supported.

"Well…" Leia started to doubt.

"I don't know." Aris said.

"Come on, guys. Just this once." Luke promised.

Sky sighed in defeat. "Okay, but if Arcee comes and ask where you two are, don't expect me to lie to her, because I won't."

"Well, it's better than nothing." Han said in relief.

Right at the destined hour, in middle of the night, Bumblebee arrived to the called circuit, in middle of the industrial district. Everyone stared at Bumblebee's alt mode impressed. Bee stooped right next to Sebulba's speeder, who saw in disbelief that Luke was the one on board.

"The speeder bike is in the shop." He simply said.

Then a Twi'lek girl walked up in front of the drivers.

"Circuit drivers, are you ready?! Be mean but keep it clean! Fire 'em up in five!" A roughneck shouted on the side of the circuit.

Without any of them noticed, Knock Out joined in the last moment.

"Five, four, three, two, one! Go!"

The Twi'lek girl threw her hands to the ground and crouched low as the speeders started the race. Of course, even that Sebulba went first at the start, Bumblebee had no problem in passing him and go first. Unfortunately, Knock Out, who was following him near, recognized him.

"The Autobot they call Bumblebee."

Knock Out approached Sebulba from the left and rammed into him to push him aside, driving ahead of him.

"(**Luke, we have problems.**)"

"Of what kind, Bee?"

"(**A weird speeder is following us. I think is a Decepticon.**)"

"Yes, I feel something from it. I also recognize that speeder, and it's not an ordinary one."

Then Bee started to make evasive maneuvers across the circuit in order to loss Knock Out, but the Decepticon did the same and went after him. Then Knock Out pulled out two cannons on his sides and started shooting lasers at them. At the end, Bee decided to get out of the circuit, and Knock Out went after him, something that Sebulba spotted confused.

"Can you lose him, Bee?"

"(**I will do my best, but it seems he's a good driver as I am.**)"

"Well, lets hope we can, because I don't want to call the base for backup."

At the same time at base, the kids continued with their games. Right in that moment, Arcee entered the main hall.

"Hi kids. Anyone of you have seen Bumblebee? I don't know where he is." She asked.

The kids got nervous for that question. She didn't ask for Luke, but he was at the same place so it was like the same.

"Not since we last saw him." Han answered, trying to hide the truth the best he could.

But Arcee already knew something was out of place. "Sky?"

"I'm sorry, guys. He and Luke went to the circuit to compete." He answered.

"You mean…they're racing?" She asked again.

"Just this once. And Bee agreed." Leia answered.

"I told you I would never lie to her." Sky reminded.

"And you did well." She said patting his head before turning at Bulkhead and Cliffjumper. "Did you know about this?"

"No." Cliff simply said.

"Maybe. A little." Bulkhead said nervous.

Arcee sighed putting her hand on her head annoyed, but then the terminal announced a transmission.

"(**Guys, our boys night have suffered a little complication, we're being chased by Knock Out.**)" Bumblebee communicated.

"Knock Out?" Sky asked confused.

"That sounds like a Decepticon." Han deduced.

"Bee, do not engage. Your first priority is to keep Luke safe, until I get my hands on you two." Arcee said mad.

Once they reached a more stable area, Bumblebee used a trick: he released some oil when he flew above Knock Out, staining Knock Out's windows and making him spin out of control.

"Slick." Luke smiled.

Taking advantage of this, Bumblebee hid under a bridge and turned off his engine and lights while Knock Out went above where they were and did the same. After a while, believing that he lost them, Knock Out left.

"I think we lost him, Bee." Luke said relieved, sensing that he was leaving. But then he saw another speeder coming right at them: it was Sebulba. "Oh no, not this."

"(**Slimo!**)"

At hearing that, Knock Out stopped and saw with his side-view mirror some lights coming from under the bridge, so he went back.

"Sebulba, you have to get out of here. You win, okay? Congratulations. Now go!" Luke said, trying to make sure no one ended injured.

"(**No! You will not get away this time, Slimo. We'll finish this race, once and for all. If you don't want to reach the finish line, fine with me. But there is another thing we have to settle, right here, right now.**)"

Sebulba didn't managed to finish what he had to say because suddenly something grabbed him. It was Knock Out, who grabbed him with his hand, threw him in the air and changed back to vehicle form while Sebulba fell, landing on his passenger seat before being wrapped by the seatbelt. Sebulba was now absolutely scared looking at all directions, so Knock Out took the chance and pulled out some kind of zapper and zapped him in the eyes, making him went out. Next, Knock Out took off and left the place, something that Luke saw.

"Whoa, you're an ugly one. Two things: or the Autobots don't have good preferences or they have anyone." Knock Out said before turning on his com-link. "Breakdown, you'll never guess what I'm packing: one of the Autobots' native friends. And when the Autobots attempts to stage a rescue…"

"They'll have a breakdown." Breakdown finished laughing maliciously.

Back with Luke…

"Come on Bee, he's getting away."

"(**Hold on, pal. We better wait for reinforcements.**)"

"What reinforcements?"

Right at that moment, the other three Autobots arrived and all changed back to robot form.

"Luke, Bee, you two, we need to have a little chat."

"Not now, Arcee. Sebulba has been kidnapped by that slick sports speeder Con."

"What would Knock Out want with a bully Dug?" Cliff asked.

"He probably mistook him for me, as Bumblebee's friend. But it doesn't matter why he took him, he's in trouble." Luke theorized.

"Oh well, tough break for Sebulba."

"Bulkhead!" Luke shouted.

"What? I heard the guy is a jerk. One who messed with your father when he was little." Bulkhead defended.

"No argument there, but the guy is also innocent. Sebulba doesn't deserve to get crushed by Cons." Luke explained.

Despite being mad for his choice, Arcee knew Luke was being guided by his instinct, and she was glad he did. "Okay guys, lets go for a rescue mission."

As the Autobots were out, the kids were still waiting for them at base.

"They should have called by now." Sky said, starting to get nervous.

"You think Luke and Bumblebee are okay?"

"Don't worry, Leia. They have the rest of the team to support them." Aris reassured.

"Yeah, Bulkhead won't let anything happen to Luke or Bee." Han supported, right in the moment Optimus entered the hall.

"We should just tell Optimus the truth." Sky suggested.

"Absolutely not. We made a deal. Just act completely normal." Han said.

"Kids, do any of you know where the others have gone?" Optimus asked them.

"No, sir." Han simply said.

"We do not know." Aris followed.

"Aris is correct, we do not know." Sky repeated.

"Why would we know?" Leia said.

But Optimus suspected they were not being sincere. Meanwhile, the rest of the Autobots and Luke started going after Knock Out, who already entered in another part of the city, who spotted them once they started chasing him.

"Bumblebee brought company." He observed with his side-view mirror before turning right.

"On your guard, boys. Could be a trap." Arcee instructed.

"And remember, no shooting. We're in middle of the city." Luke reminded.

"(**Speaking of safety: here's where you get off.**)" Bee told his friend.

Luke stood behind while the Autobots went into where Knock Out supposedly was. Once in robot form, while Bee, Cliff and Bulkhead walked in with their weapons ready, Arcee climbed on top of a tower to get a better view. Suddenly Knock Out flashed them with his lights, making a distraction that allowed Breakdown to burst through a wall. He tried to smash the Autobots, but they managed to dodge in the last moment. Cliff tried to punch him, but Breakdown hit him first, allowing Bulkhead to punch him two times, before being sent flying backwards by an uppercut of Breakdown. Bumblebee shot him from a distance, so he went for him. Knock Out, still with Sebulba unconscious inside, watched all the rumble.

"Hm, where's the supposed to be two-wheeler?" He asked, until Arcee jumped on him and hit him. "Hey! Watch the paint!"

Arcee got confused by that meaning as Knock Out started to drive away, while Breakdown grabbed Bumblebee by the hand, but he set free by shooting him with his free gun. Next, Bee punched him two times and finished with a cool kick on his chest, making Breakdown to walk backwards, before Cliffjumper kicked him hard too. Luke saw Arcee on Knock Out, even though he shook her off she transformed and started chasing him.

"Go for it, Arcee." Luke cheered.

Breakdown tried to smash Cliffjumper with both hands, but he dodged, and one more time before the Decepticon pushed him to the ground.

"Ah, Breakdown, in case you're looking for me, things got messy, so I hit the road. One scrape is enough for today." Knock Out said through the com-link.

Breakdown was going to finish with Cliffjumper, but then he saw Bulkhead grabbing a light post and smacked him with it, sending him flying against a wall. Meanwhile, Arcee was trying to slow down Knock Out by shooting her vehicle's weapons, but it seemed like it was not doing any effect, so she simply speeded up to catch him. But he did the same, putting more distance between them.

"Eat my dust."

But he didn't notice that Optimus was coming right at him from his side, until he honked loud and hit him so hard making him spin out of control. He ended stuck at the edge of a hill. Optimus knew that, so he changed to robot form and walked toward him.

"Optimus, Knock Out has a hostage." Arcee informed.

"Understood." He said before grabbing Knock Out and ripping his door off, making the Decepticon scream in pain.

Optimus took Sebulba on his hand before throwing Knock Out away, allowing him to change to robot form too.

"What do you…" Knock Out started seeing that something was missing in one of his arms. "Do you know how hard that is to replace?!"

Seeing the other Autobots approaching, Knock Out had no choice but to change back to vehicle and retreat. The others met with Optimus, even Luke.

"Optimus, this is my fault." Luke started.

"We must get this individual to safety immediately. Explanations can come later, from all of you." Optimus declared with his same voice's tone, but with a mad face, putting nervous everyone.

A few moments later, Sebulba started to regain consciences, but he was on the passenger's seat of Bumblebee, with Luke next to him.

"(**What happened?**)"

"Some guys jumped you under the bridge. They tossed you into their trunk. I think it must be some kind of initiation. Fortunately, I managed to make them a trap and make them to crash against a wall. I'm glad they all were unconscious while I get you out of that mess." Luke invented.

They arrived just where Sebulba's speeder was parked.

"I gotta be honest. After what I saw tonight, I think racing is just something for troublemakers and professionals, not for me." Luke confessed.

"(**I agree, kid. But you're not a bad person at all, you saved my life tonight. I guess we can consider us even.**)"

"Me too. But let's try not to run into each other for now." Luke suggested.

"(**Deal.**)"

And with all said, Bee and Luke left and headed back home. As for Knock Out and Breakdown, both Decepticons returned to the Nemesis, but it seems he was going to face a conversation similar to what Luke was going to have with Optimus, but with Starscream.

"Knock Out! Was I not clear or do I speak Quintesson? You have defied my orders yet again!" Starscream shouted.

"My mistake, commander Starscream. But I've learned my lesson, and paid the price." Knock Out said rubbing his arm.

"It…is…LORD! And you have paid when I say you have paid." Starscream proclaimed as he readied one of his claws, the one from his index finger, and started approaching it to him, making Knock Out's optics widen in fear. "Do not worry. Your punishment shall be merely…cosmetic."

"No! Not the finish! Anything but the finish!" Knock Out pleaded, but in the end Starscream started to make his punishment, scratching his finish, making a loud sound that make Breakdown to close his optics and shiver while hearing Knock Out scream. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

At the next morning, Luke met with Mara again.

"So, Luke, ready to show me the Jedi temple?" Mara asked excited.

Luke wanted to keep his promise, but he remembered what happened. "I'm sorry, Mara. I can't right now."

"Oh, don't worry. I can try to go by my own, but it would have been a little better if you were there for me when that time arrived." Mara said before departing.

Luke was feeling very sad, not only because he didn't manage to keep his word, but because he was not going to be able to stay with Mara in a very important moment of her life. But suddenly, at the last moment, he saw Bee parked next to him.

"(**What are you waiting for? Let's get her to the temple. Your father must be already waiting.**)"

"What? Are you sure?"

"(**This is only a walk in the park. Nothing can go wrong.**)" The Autobot scout reassured.

Luke smiled, glad that his friend came to help him. "Mara!"

Moments later, Bee drove across the entire city until they finally arrived to the Jedi temple. Once there, Luke offered Mara his hand to start guiding her, and she took it. At the entrance, there was already his father, Anakin Skywalker, and master Kenobi. Luke introduced them to Mara, who started to feel comfortable there. After that, Obi Wan allowed Mara to show her the entire temple, and she, feeling more confident, followed him inside. She gave Luke a last look before getting inside, and he waved her goodbye next to his father. Of course, they both knew that this would not be the last time they will meet.


	12. Chapter 12

**12- Predatory.**

**Alaris Prime, Kashyyyk System**

Coming from the deeps of space, a huge fireball flew across the stars, and it was heading right toward the closest planet. The fireball, probably a meteorite, entered the atmosphere and started descending at the surface, crashing against the surface, in middle of the night. But after the landing the smoke revealed that it was not a meteorite, it looked more like a cybertronian ship. The next day, right at the same planet, both Arcee and Sky were scouting the forest. Of course, Sky looked a little annoyed, maybe because of the huge attention he was receiving from the mosquitos.

"Auch, I wish I knew some kind of Force ability to repel irritable insects. Of all creatures I could meet on this world, mosquitos are the last ones." He said as he tried to keep the mosquitos away.

His reaction made Arcee laugh. "I thought you liked nature, don't you?"

"And I like it, but that doesn't mean I tolerate bugs which are after my blood for dinner."

"Yeah, quite the outdoorsman, aren't you, Sky?"

"You think you're very lucky because your skin is metallic."

"Maybe."

"I may not have a strong metal skin, but I have the Force with me to always keep me in touch. And just like master Yoda said: the Force is a powerful ally."

"You have your tools, I have mine. But together they make us both stronger." Arcee said before her scanner beeped. "That's odd. Ratchet's probes scans were accurate, but subterranean energon deposits don't cause this kind of surge."

Both partners continued walking through the forest, until the scanner beeped again. Right in front of them, in a clearing spot, they saw a ditch, with a long trail.

"What happened here?" Sky asked.

"Crash-landing." Arcee deduced. "Stay behind me, low and close."

They followed the trail until it led them to its end: right where they saw the same ship that came last night.

"Is that a cybertronian ship?" Sky asked.

"It looks like. I don't think the Wookiees which live here have this kind of technology." Arcee answered.

"Autobot or Decepticon?" Sky asked again.

"Can't tell. Wait here, and get your lightsaber ready, just in case." Arcee instructed as she readied her blaster and advanced toward the ship.

While she approached to get a closer look to the ship, Sky tried to sense if there was anyone near. Once she was next to the entrance, Arcee prepared for anything and aimed her gun at the inside, but it was no one. Of course, the inside was dark, but that didn't stop her to enter and investigate. After a while, Sky sense there was no one around the ship except they two, so he sighed relieved. But then, he felt a feeling of fear and hurt, which were coming from Arcee, who saw walking out of the ship. But she didn't look well.

"Arcee!"

Actually, Arcee was experimenting a flashback, memories from the past, but not good ones. A few images passed in front of her eyes, showing some kind of metallic droid with spider-like legs and a female sinister face, following by one of the legs striking, leaving some spots of energon on a wall. Arcee shook her head to return to the real world.

"Arcee! What's wrong?" Sky asked arriving.

"I know who this ship belongs to." Arcee simply said as she activated her com-link. "Arcee to base, I need a ground bridge, ASAP."

"Wait, wait. Why? Who ship is this?" Sky asked.

"Base, do you read?" Arcee called again, but she only received static. "Scrap. Com-link's dead. The ship's gotta be transmitting a high-frequency scrambler pulse."

"Arcee, you're starting to scare me."

"What? Oh, sorry. Just wait here." She asked.

Arcee entered the forest. She started looking the ground looking for any trail to follow, and saw that the trees near her have some scratches marks, and some weird footprints on the ground. That made her pick another flashback: this time she was handing up by some cybertronian cuffs. She tried to break up free, but it was no use. She saw a figure standing in front of her in the darkness, and next some kind of finger approached her face. Arcee only closed her optics as the finger started scratching her face, making her scream.

"Arcee?"

Sky's voice pulled her from limbo. Seeing him next to her, she changed to vehicle form.

"Climb on." She asked.

Sky hopped on her and she started to drive. But she drove at too much speed that Sky even had to brace himself in order to not fall. After passing above a deep trench, she finally stopped.

"What was that for?!" Sky demanded.

"Sorry for that, but I needed to put some distance. Arcee to base." She called again, receiving the same static. "Scrap."

"Arcee, what's the matter with you?"

"Wait here. I mean it this time."

"What's wrong with you today? You're very nervous, I never saw you like that. And we have faced danger before, so I must stay beside you. That's what siblings do." Sky said.

"No, that's how partners operate. It's the duty of an elder sister to watch out for her little brother's safety. We came here because it was supposed to be a scouting mission, without risk. But now is different. So please, remain here until I return."

Arcee transformed and drove away again, leaving Sky. But he knew something was wrong with his partner, so he jumped above the trench with the help of a Force jump and went after her. After driving a while Arcee returned to robot form and continued checking her surroundings with her gun ready. Suddenly, she found a tree trunk, cut with some kind of acid, what brought her another flashback. This time, it was a city of Cybertron, in middle of a battle. Arcee was running through the battlefield.

"Arcee to Delta Team, requesting rendezvous coordinates. Do you copy?"

"Arcee, you lost again? Your sense of direction could use some improvement." A male voice responded.

"So is your aim, Tailgate." Arcee answered to the Autobot who she was talking to. "If you tagged that sniper back at the artillery depo I wouldn't had to break rank and engage the enemy hand-to-hand."

"From the sound of things, I'm guessing you came out ahead." Tailgate listened.

"Try waiting up for me this time and I'll give you the blow-by-blow. What's your position?"

"About half a click from the depo due north. Think you can find it, partner?"

"Trust me, Tailgate. My navigation abilities are…"

Arcee was too distracted that she was caught in some kind of web-like material that trapped her against a wall. She saw what looked like some female Decepticon walking at her before she launched more web from one of her hands, covering her face and turning everything black. Moments later, Arcee was trapped inside a room with her hands chained by cuffs and her legs by the same web. She tried to break free, but it was useless. Her captor was a black with purple touches female Decepticon, with horns on her head, purple optics that looked like an insect's compound eye and with an appearance that resembled a spider, including some legs that came from her back.

"Piece of advice? Make yourself comfortable." The Decepticon said as she prepared on if her fingers, which dripped acid. "You're going to be here a while."

She approached her finger at Arcee's cheek and burned it with the acid, leaving a burn.

Once the flashback was over, Arcee knew that the one who did that to her was on the planet too. In other part of the forest, were two Wookiees, a father and his child, who were practicing hunt tactics. What they didn't know is that they were being watched by another hunter: the same Decepticon that hurt Arcee long time ago.

"My first locals. Time for the natives to feel my sting." She said as she modified some parts of her body: she combined her legs, forming like the abdomen of a spider and activated the spider legs of her back.

She approached the Wookiees silently, until she saw she was close enough to launch her attack. But in the last moment, when she jumped, Arcee intercepted her in the air and both fem robots rolled down a hill. That stopped when they crashed against a boulder, landing in front of each other.

"Arcee, small universe." She recognized.

"Too small, Airachnid."

"You're still holding a grudge? The war has been over for megacycles." Airachnid said as she crawled around.

"Tell that to the Decepticons." Arcee responded, getting ready to fight.

"These days I travel solo in pursuit of my new hobby." Airachnid simply said.

Arcee knew exactly what she was referring: back when she was checking the ship, she saw a lot of heads of alien species inside some capsules, what made her gash in horror.

"I got a look at your souvenir case." Arcee pointed.

"You mean my trophies." Airachnid corrected. "I collect endangered species. Of course, they aren't really endangered until they meet me. And I have a slot reserved for the species known as Jedi."

"They're not a species, and not gonna happen." Arcee reassured as she launched herself against her rival.

Arcee tackled Airachnid against the ground, but before she could start punching Airachnid pushed her against the boulder with her spider legs. Arcee activated and fired her guns, but Airachnid managed to climb at the trees and launched her webs, tying both Arcee's hands together. As Arcee began to struggle, she pulled the web from Airachnid, making her fall to the ground. Next, she cut the webs from her hands with her wrist blades before firing again. This time, Airachnid fired back, shooting lasers from her hands instead of webs. Arcee dodged the shots, jumped high and grabbed a tree branch which used to flip once before she jumped off and pinned Airachnid to the ground. She aimed her guns at the Decepticon's head, ready to execute her. But then, they heard a crumbling noise and turned to see Sky slowly coming down the hill. Airachnid took the chance to smack Arcee off her with one of her spider legs, and next she used her webs to trap her against the boulder.

"Arcee!" Sky shouted.

As Airachnid turned her attention to him, Arcee used one of her blades to break free one of her arms and next shot Airachnid's back, sending her against a tree. The hit was hard enough to left her out of action for a while.

"I've told you to wait for me!" Arcee scold him.

"Well, partners don't ditch partners." Sky answered as he started to cut the webs with his lightsaber.

"Listen Sky, you're not my partner, you're the one I'm supposed to protect as your guardian."

"You're lying, Arcee. I can feel your fear and your pain. Yes, you're not my partner either, you're something more important: my big sister. And that's why I'm worried, because there is something that you're afraid, and I never saw you so scared before."

Right in that moment, another flashback came to Arcee. She was still in the same room with Airachnid. And by her look, she had been receiving torture for a while.

"You know? For an Autobot, your resilience is quite impressive." Airachnid observed. "In fact, I'm guessing that no matter what I do to you, you'll never crack. Am I right?" Arcee didn't say anything, she only looked her with anger. "That's what I thought."

Suddenly, two Decepticon soldiers entered the room, carrying another Autobot. One that Arcee recognized once she saw him.

"Tailgate?"

Tailgate only groaned in pain as the soldiers dragged him before putting him the same cuffs as Arcee's.

"What have you done to him?" Arcee demanded.

"Not much, yet. Just tell what I want to know, or…Well, you're a smart Bot. I think you can imagine what happens to Tailgate next." Airachnid menaced.

"I don't know the attack coordinates." Arcee responded, making Airachnid put an annoyed look, thinking that she was lying. "I swear upon the Allspark, it's the truth!"

"We shall see." Airachnid simply said as she walked at Tailgate and prepared one of her spider legs.

"No! Please!" Arcee begged.

Arcee could only saw how Airachnid approached her claw, ready for the kill, at Tailgate's head, raised it, and hit him so hard that squirted some spots of energon into the wall.

"TAILGATE!"

As the flashback ended, Arcee was gashing in fear before looking at Sky.

"You're right, Sky. I am afraid, of losing you." Arcee confessed, surprising Sky.

"You sure have trouble hanging onto your partners, don't you?" Airachnid started, already recovered. "We both know what happened to Tailgate. At some point, you really have to ask yourself, Arcee, is it them or is it me?"

"You get it now, Sky? She's not interested in me; she hunts indigenous species. And she's in the galaxy, that means she's after Jedi, you!" Arcee specified, causing Sky to get worry. "Run!"

As Sky started to do what Arcee told him Airachnid finished trapping the Autobot with more webs.

Airachnid chuckled as he came closer to Arcee. "And that's why now I prefer to work alone. It's so sad when bad things happen to those close to you." Airachnid said as she talked Arcee face-to-face, even outside down. "But don't get me wrong. I fully intend to snuff off your spark, and believe me: I will make it hurt. But that won't compare to the pain you'll feel knowing I'm adding your human to my collection."

Sky looked back one more time before continued running up the hill, something both cybertronian spotted.

"Don't think that is not going to be a dangerous task for you. He's stronger than he looks. Trust me, you'll underestimate him, a lot. And when I came out of here, that I will, I will be there to tell you that I warned you before giving you what you deserve." Arcee swore

"Oh, that's great to know. I do really like challenges, and when more dangerous the better. Thanks for informing me, now if you excuse me, I have to entertain myself." Airachnid said goodbye before starting chasing Sky, leaving Arcee trapped.

"SKY!"

The sun was already gone when Sky was still running through the forest from Airachnid. She wasn't too far, but she wasn't catching up because she enjoyed how he was trying to get away.

"That's the spirit, Sky! Play hard to get." Airachnid said joyfully.

Arcee was trying to set free when another flashback came to her mind. After seeing her partner perish, Airachnid was getting ready to execute her next. But fortunately, an explosion destroyed the door, making Airachnid to change to her spider form and left. Then, Bumblebee slid in the room and eliminated the Decepticon soldiers with his guns. Cliffjumper entered next, and released Arcee from her cuffs. Bumblebee helped him to carry her out of the room, but the harm was already done.

"I couldn't save him! I couldn't save my partner!" She shouted very affected.

The flashback ended, making Arcee see what she did was wrong.

"Sky, I'm sorry. I never should have looked back. I should have…kept driving." She said softly before starting pushing against the web.

Once she had enough space, she changed to her vehicle form and started speeding up all she could. She even cut some parts of the web with her vehicle form's weapons. As for Sky, he jumped over a fallen tree trunk, completely exhausted. He also was very scared; thinking that Airachnid could jump over him from anywhere in any second, so he hid under the trunk. But then, he remembered something his mother told him: the time when she was young and was kidnapped by Trandoshan hunters and she had to outsmart them in order to survive. Also, she taught him about certain Togruta's native customs from their home planet, where they had to face very dangerous predators and act like that to hunt their own preys in order to survive, without the Force. She gave him an important advice: when he was in a situation like that, he only needed to left his fears aside and act like a predator to feel himself stronger. So he breathed deeply, calmed down and decided to act just like his mother taught him, by using his hidden predatory instinct of his Togruta side. He remained hidden under the trunk, waiting for Airachnid, who was almost there. Once she arrived, she hissed looking around for him, not knowing that he already saw her from under the trunk. She moved above him, but stopped once she passed the trunk and lowered her head at him.

"Hello, Sky."

But Airachnid got confused seeing no trace of fear on Sky's eyes, but determination. Without warning, he ignited his lightsaber and hit her in her face, making her scream in pain and walking backwards as she covered her face. Sky took the chance to sneak under the trunk before looking at Airachnid: she now had an ugly mark on her face.

"Who's hunting who now?" Sky mocked.

That made Airachnid groan in anger before she fired some shots and him, but Sky managed to reflect them back at her, forcing her to cover herself. But that was not over yet: taking advantage that she was covering from the shots, Sky levitated the trunk with the Force and threw it against Airachnid, pushing her against the ground and allowing him to escape. Once she got back to her spider legs, Airachnid tried to reach him. When she saw him, she tried to trap him with a web shot, but he dodged. After that, he discovered something peculiar in front of him: right hooked to a rock hill there was some kind of substance that looked like a bug nest. He remembered that the Wookiees from Alaris Prime tried to not encounter with the Gnasps, a kind of wild giant bugs that lived in those nests and were very dangerous, what gave him an idea.

"Thank you, nature."

He climbed up the hill and waited on top of the hill in meditation pose. Once Airachnid reached there he spotted him at the top, but she realized something was wrong.

"What are you waiting for? Have you got tired of running?" Airachnid asked.

"No. I wanted to introduce you to my new friends." He answered.

"What friends?"

Sky smirked when she asked, and immediately a full swarm of Gnasps came flying out of the nest and went straight against Airachnid. They started firing shots of poison against her, although they made her no damage it served to blind her a little. Sky took the chance to get away. One of the Gnasps tried to grab her by its sting, but she counterattacked with her spider legs and started firing lasers at all directions. After a while, because some of the bugs were killed by the shots, the rest of the swarm retreated back to their lair. After cleaning her chassis of poison and Gnasp parts, Airachnid resumed her hunt. As for Arcee, she efforts to get out of the web were starting to get results: one by one, the web's supports broke out until she finally escaped and went looking for her friend. Sky managed to put much distance between him and Airachnid, even jumped above the trench again. Actually, in the moment she arrived there, she already lost him.

"I have to admit. You're pretty brave and strong, much more than I suspected. You're going to be a great piece for my collection. That if I manage to find you." She said jumping above the trench.

Sky saw that he returned to Airachnid's ship. He decided to follow his instinct, which told him to go to the ship, which also gave him another idea. He used a sound decoy, in order to fool Airachnid and make her believe that he was in the ship. She heard it and followed it, leading her back to her ship.

"Oh." She said before hissing maliciously.

She walked next to the ship's entrance, and played pretending she didn't know where Sky was, but she though he was in the entrance.

"Now, where did you scamper off to?"

Once he saw her gone, Sky decided to take a look inside her ship, in order to find something to defeat her. Thinking that her ship might be full of scary things, Sky decided to close his eyes, and let the Force to guide him. He walked around the ship, ignoring all the capsules with heads inside, but then he stopped in a wall where something caught his attention. It looked like some kind of mask, but it was huge, a least for human size. But seeing that looked made of metal and very advanced he decided to put in on his head. Then he saw his surroundings like in thermal vision, totally a surprise. He even could change it for other kinds of vision, so he took it with him when he exited the ship. In that moment, Airachnid crawled on top of her ship, trying to see if Sky was at the entrance, but he wasn't. She jumped off and changed back to her normal form, looking at the ship's entrance, deducing that her prey sneaked inside.

"If you wanted a tour, Sky, all you had to do was ask." Airachnid said walking inside her ship. "Did you spot the empty space? I hope you like it, it's where you'll soon hang your head."

But Sky was not still inside, he was already outside, walking toward the ship's engine thrusters. He heard a splash, and recognized the blue liquid below his foot which was leaking from the engines.

"Energon. Of course, her ship only works with that fuel." He said, knowing what he could do to get rid of his chaser once and for all.

First, he checked that the Force lighting was ready for use. Next, he picked a stick and covered it in energon. Once he saw it covered enough, he used some sparks to ignite the it with flames. Airachnid heard that inside the ship.

"Sky?"

She got out of the ship and jumped on the top really fast, with her claws ready. Once the flames were big enough, Sky threw the stick with the Force into the engines. Airachnid arrived too late, the fire from the stick flowed too fast through the energon to inside the ship.

"Sky!" Airachnid yelled shocked.

Sky started to run away from the ship, which started to explode. The shockwave launched him back to the forest, but without any harm. Seeing the ship completely destroyed, and possibly Airachnid with it, Sky sighed relieved thinking he finally eliminated his prey. Now he only needed to reunite with Arcee, so he went back into the forest. But suddenly, he felt that he couldn't move one of his feet, and saw it trapped by a web. Then he looked above him to saw Airachnid, covered in flames, on a tree. She fired webs again, leaving him stuck in a tree. Airachnid climbed down and went up to Sky, growled in frustration. She strokes her hand against his cheek before going for the kill. But then, her hand was paralyzed, unable to reach him.

"What?" She asked in disbelief.

She saw Sky with a determination face, even she noticed that he was making an effort. Her hand even started to approach her own face, so she tried to contain it with her other hand. At the end, her hand ended grabbing her face with force. And just in that moment, Airachnid received a few shots, coming from Arcee, who finally arrived. She drove at her at full speed, jumped into the air and hit her in the face. The impact sent Airachnid backwards, and before she could recover Arcee kicked her. She continued hitting her and finished with a powerful kick that sent Airachnid against some trees that took down. The damage was too much for Airachnid, so she laid on the ground.

"Sky! Are you okay?" Arcee asked as she ripped the webs off him.

"Yes. I guess the things mom taught me did their thing after all. See? I told you the Force was a powerful ally."

Arcee smiled, but that didn't last long, because she heard the sound of a drill coming from where Airachnid was. She was using her spider mode to drill into the ground. Arcee tried to shot at her in order to stop her, but it was too late, she got away.

"Airachnid!" She yelled.

Sky and Arcee saw the hole Airachnid left behind. Arcee sighed, knowing she got away.

"So much for closure." She simply said.

"Now Airachnid is stuck here on Alaris Prime. I'm not sure that's such a good thing." Sky deduced.

Arcee kneeled down to Sky's height. "Sky, I'm so sorry you have to face my demons today. I have to admit you were pretty brave and fearless there."

"Actually, I was terrified. But not for me, mostly for you." He said hugging her.

Arcee was surprised at first, but then she smiled and returned him the hug.

"Thanks. I have to ask you. How did you do it? To face Airachnid and make her all those marks."

"I will tell you everything back at home."

"You're right." Arcee activated her com-link. "Ratchet, requesting ground bridge."

Sky saw another mosquito flying right at him, but this time he simply remained calm and used his connection with the Force to make him go away.

"I need to get my partner far away from any oversized insects." Arcee admitted.

"But I thought Cliff was your partner." Sky reminded surprised.

"Junior partner. Of course, Cliff has equal rank." Arcee corrected. "By the way, where did you get that?"

Sky knew that Arcee was referring to the mask. "I found it inside Airachnid's ship. Between her collection. Maybe this belonged to one of her preys."

"So, what are you going to do with it? Taking it back home?"

"No. I think I will let it here. This may belong to someone, so maybe it's looking for it. I will put it here so it can be found."

Sky left the mask on a rock before he and Arcee drove out of the forest. Moments later, after they were gone, an invisible figured approached the mask. It deactivated his cloaking system, took the mask while it removed the one it already had and let a loud roar. It put itself the new mask while other four reptilian clocked figures appeared. When it looked at them, they bowed to him and followed him back to the forest. Above the trees a few ships returned back to space. For those creatures, there was still another hunt to continue.


	13. Chapter 13

**13- Sick Mind.**

Everything was normal in the Autobot base, until…

"Optimus, you're not going to believe this: I've just pinpointed the location of the Decepticon warship." Ratchet announced as he saw the computer's screen.

"Whoa, Ratchet. That's great." Aris congratulated.

"How did you penetrate their cloaking technology?" Optimus asked as all the Autobots reunited at the command center.

"I didn't. I was experimenting with variable frequency wavelengths when I stumbled upon it. Even still, their ship must be experimenting some kind of electromagnetic break." Ratchet theorized.

"With Megatron deceased and the element of surprised…" Arcee started.

"We could cause some serious damage." Cliffjumper finished.

The monitor showed the image of another cybertronian ship, with a design not the same as the Nemesis.

"Also, on the same frequency, an Autobot emergency beacon." Ratchet rode.

"The Decepticons can wait. There may be Autobots in distress. Ratchet, bring your medical kit." Optimus ordered.

**Jakku**

Optimus and Ratchet traveled through the ground bridge to a huge sand desert, in middle of the night. In front of them stood the Autobot ship, shattered in pieces.

"A crash landing. Buried here for centuries." Optimus observed.

Ratchet used his torch to make an opening into the ship like a lightsaber would do.

"If they traveled in stasis mode, there may be survivors." Ratchet said as he and Optimus turned on some flashlights and started exploring the ship.

Suddenly the ship shook a little, proving it was unstable and also making the Bots to lose their balance. Optimus opened at door at the end of the corridor, which let them to what seemed to be the ship's control room. They looked around to see a few Autobot bodies lying on the ground, already dead and rusty, with pools of a discolored purple-like energon.

"Optimus, these Autobots didn't perish in the crash." Ratchet examined. "They're displaying the effects of a virus."

"This is a plague ship." Optimus nodded before continuing walking.

Ratchet stopped him immediately. "Don't touch anything. The virus could still be active."

The ship stated to shake again, sending both Autobots against a wall. As Optimus went back to his feet, he saw the body of another dead Autobot, hanging from the ceiling. Next, a small drop of energon felt to his face. Optimus grunted as he tried to swipe it away, but it was too late.

"No." Ratchet said.

Moments later, both Autobots were at the base again. But Optimus didn't have good look: he was lying on Ratchet's gurney, with the right side of his face a little rusty like the dead Autobots from the ship and his optics were blinking. It seemed that the energon drop passed him the virus.

"Cybonic plague." Ratchet identified after scanning Optimus, making all the Autobots put at the same time confused and worried looks. "It's only contagious if contact is made with the infected energon."

"What was a plague doing in an Autobot spaceship?" Sky asked.

"Its passengers were infected. The virus wiped out millions on Cybertron during the Great War." Cliffjumper explained.

"Cybonic plague was engineered in the Decepticons biological warfare program, by Megatron himself." Ratchet told.

"You…have a cure, don't you?" Leia asked.

"No…cure." Optimus rasped.

"Optimus, please. Save your strength." Ratchet advised.

"Would Megatron create a disease without having a cure? I mean, what if he caught it by accident?"

"It's not like we can ask Megatron, Luke. He's pushing up lugnuts." Bulkhead responded.

"But we might be able to access the Decepticon database. For the moment, we still have a fix on their warship's location." Ratchet suggested.

"Bumblebee, come with." Arcee ordered as she got ready to act.

"Arcee, quickly." Ratchet urged.

Both Autobots got inside a hallway of the Nemesis without problem thanks to the ground bridge with their guns ready.

"Let's start with the lab." Arcee suggested.

Almost at the lab, they saw hidden behind a wall Knock Out walking out. Suddenly, he stopped, thinking that something was not right, but he shrugged and continued his way. With the cost clear, Bee and Arcee got inside.

"I'm in the network." Arcee said typing on a terminal.

Ratchet continued checking Optimus' status.

"Ratchet. Were…you…?" Optimus spoke weak.

"Infected? No." He ended.

"If it's here, I don't see it." Arcee reported through the com-link.

"Are you certain, Arcee?"

"I searched every file, nothing."

"Well, search again. Clearly you missed something."

"I scanned the entire database." Arcee told while Bee took a look through a hole of the door which led to the next room.

"(**I wonder what's behind this door**.)"

"Did you use a redundant quantum algorithm?" Ratchet suggested.

"Don't tell me how to research. You think you're the only one who cares about Optimus?"

"(**Arcee, you should take a look to this.**)" Bee said pointing at the door.

"What is it?"

"What is it? What's going on?" Ratchet asked too.

What Arcee saw made her gasp in surprised, but not a good one. Once the door opened completely, it showed what was in the other room: the leader of the Decepticons on a medical berth.

"It's Megatron." Arcee answered as Bee nodded. "He's alive."

That caught everyone by surprise, including BB-8.

"What?" Luke asked.

"That's not possible." Ratchet doubted.

"Well, I'm staring right at him." Arcee said as she and Bumblebee entered the room as she took a closer look to the Decepticon leader. "Good news is Megatron isn't exactly staring back."

Even Optimus heard that. "Megatron?"

"He's critical, hooked up to life support. Time to finish this once and for all." She said starting to charge her weapon.

"Wait! Don't!" Ratchet shouted.

"One good reason. Fast." She demanded.

"Megatron may be Optimus's only hope for survival."

That made her stop charging her weapon. "What are you talking about?"

"Does he display brainwave activity?"

Arcee saw a monitor next to Megatron which showed his condition. "Spiking hard. His sick mind is still at work."

"Perfect. If a cure exist, Megatron may be the only one who knows it. You must enter his brain and find it."

"Enter Megatron's brain? Ratchet, are you out of your fragged mind?" Arcee asked in disbelief.

"The Decepticon laboratory should contain all the equipment you need for a cortical psychic patch." Ratchet explained.

"No way. Have you ever even performed the procedure? Don't tell me you did it." Cliffjumper said alarmed.

"No. But I have thoroughly studied the theoretical literature: invented by Decepticons, outlawed by Autobots."

"And for good reason. Can't we just hold Megatron through the ground bridge? Buy us some time to figure this out?"

"I'm with Cliff. It sounds like a better idea." Arcee supported.

"Time is one thing that Optimus does not have! One of you must try this! I will not allow Optimus to pass knowing that Megatron will outlive him!"

"Ratchet, I would lay down my life for Optimus. Anytime, anywhere. But a mind-body split…" Arcee started.

"(**You don't have to. I will**.)"

"You will?" Arcee asked.

"Are you…sure, Bumblebee?" Leia asked worried.

"Bee is the best scout there is." Bulkhead reassured.

The other kids and the little droid began to conform the Skywalker twins. At the same time, at the ship's bridge, Starscream was talking with some Decepticon engineers.

"Why has the electromagnetic shielding not been repaired?" Starscream demanded angry.

"The crews are working as quickly as they can, Lord…" One of the troops said, until Starscream smacked him on the face.

"We are leaking a trail. All the Autobots or the Republic forces need do to pinpoint our position is to access the correct frequency wavelength. Accelerate your efforts."

"Yes, Lord Starscream." One of the Vehicons said before they got back to work.

Right in that moment, Knock Out entered the bridge.

"Doctor in the house."

"Ah, Knock Out. And how is the patient doing today?" Starscream asked.

"Same old."

"An inglorious fate that he should remain in this vegetative state."

"On the contrary." Knock Out reassured. "Megatron's body may be scrap metal, but his mind is still peculating."

"Keep that to yourself." Starscream said softly as he approached Knock Out face-to-face. "That blasted Soundwave sees and hears everything."

"The eyes and ears of the Decepticons." Knock Out said in the same voice tone.

"Well, as long as their master remains in limbo, so does their cause. The Decepticons deserve a strong alert leader."

"One who would require a loyal second-in-command." Knock Out offered, interested in where was going Starscream with his conversation.

Starscream chuckled. "A candidate would need to earn that post by making a strong case to said eyes and ears."

"A case for showing mercy, Lord Starscream?"

"You scratch my back, I scratch yours."

Back to the med lab, Arcee was finishing preparing the cortical psychic patch connecting a cable behind Megatron's medical berth by one end of the cable and taking the other end with her to a hiding spot, where Bumblebee was already waiting. She looked at and he gave her a thumbs up.

"Ratchet, we're ready." Arcee informed.

"Initiate cortical psychic patch." He instructed.

"(**Okay. Here I go.**)"

Arcee connected the other end of the cable to Bumblebee's head's back side. Immediately, his optics widen as he found himself in a totally different place, a sinister one. He checked that he was completely fine before moving on.

"Communications downlink activated. This will allow us to see and hear everything Bumblebee does while within Megatron's subconscious mind." Ratchet explained.

"Oh, where's that?" Han asked, seeing some kind of dark city with menacing appearance.

"(**It looks like Kaon, the Decepticon capital of Cybertron.**)" Bee recognized.

Bulkhead was also keeping a look to Optimus. "Ratch, Optimus's vitals."

"I know. Quickly Bumblebee, I know you're in unknown territory but you must figure out where information might be filed in Megatron's mind."

Bumblebee continued exploring until he saw something that caught his attention after climbing up a few stairs.

"(**Optimus!**)" He said walking at him.

"Bumblebee, that is not Optimus. But a figment of Megatron's mind, it cannot see or hear you." Ratchet explained.

Then they heard an evil laugh which came from behind the false Optimus. It was Megatron, standing before them in a throne.

"Optimus Prime, your Autobot armies are defeated. Bow before your new master."

"Never, Megatron. One shall stand, one shall fall." The false Optimus pronounced as he pulled out one of his swords.

"So be it."

Megatron pulled out his own sword, jumped down from his throne and charged against his rival, the same as him. When both robots clashed with their swords, the false Optimus turned into dust. Something that Bee witnessed surprised, as everyone.

"Hey wait, that never happened." Cliff protested.

"It's not a memory. We're seeing Kaon as Megatron has recreated it, in his darkest dreams." Ratchet sneered.

Bumblebee kept an eye on Megatron from behind a rock. But suddenly, that rock started to break and change and another Optimus formed from it.

"Megatron, your treachery ends here." The new Optimus proclaimed as he pulled out his sword.

Megatron simply retrieved his sword and fired his fusion cannon. Bumblebee decided to intercepted it and protect Optimus, but the shot already vaporized him. And now, Megatron put his attention at him.

"The Autobot scout. The punishment for trespassing in my domain…" He said as he crunched his neck and pulled out his sword. "…is your destruction!"

Bee looked at Megatron with fear on his optics as he hit him. But Bee didn't feel a thing.

"(**What? I'm okay.**)"

"How can this be?" Megatron asked in disbelief.

Megatron tried to swing his blade at Bumblebee multiple times, but it just went through it as if he was just air.

"Megatron can't touch Bee?" Luke asked relieved.

"Because he's not a creation of Megatron's mind, Bumblebee is immune to his physical attacks." Ratchet explained.

Seeing his attacks were not effective, Megatron walked around Bee, analyzing him. Meanwhile, Bee was terrified.

"You are not wearing phase displacement armor. Your eyes track my movements, so you're not a hologram. And I do not believe in spirits. So tell me, scout, what are you?"

"Megatron." A voice called.

Then, both Megatron and Bumblebee turned to see three more manifestations coming at them: Optimus, Bulkhead, and another Bumblebee with their weapons ready.

"Uh-oh, special guest stars." Han observed.

"I have a bad feeling about this."

"You may be right, Sky. This is not good." Ratchet said.

"(**Hold on a second. I want to try something.**)" Was what Bee told to Megatron before went up to his imaginary counterpart. He even tried to call his attention waving his hand in front of it. "(**Hello.**)

Megatron roared by getting tired of weird things and fired at the whole group with his cannon. The shots vaporized everyone except the real Bumblebee.

"You are real, they were not." Megatron said before chucking because he realized something. "A cortical psychic patch, how unexpected."

"We've stirred Megatron from his oblivion: he's becoming self-aware." Ratchet warned.

Megatron took a look of his surroundings. "If this is my subconscious…" He said before facing Bumblebee. "…what are you doing inside my head?!"

Arcee was still guarding Bumblebee's body.

"Come on, Bee. What are you doing in there?"

Suddenly, she heard the door opening and saw Starscream, Knock Out and Soundwave entering the room.

"Knock Out, if you would be so kind as to provide your expert medical opinion to Soundwave. For the historical record." Starscream requested.

"Simply put: unaided Megatron could remain in this deathless slumber forever."

"Our master would not have wanted to be seen this way: to stand idly by while he remains captive in his own body. Is not just." Starscream expressed.

Soundwave walked beside Starscream and pointed to the monitor.

"Brainwave activity. Not evidence of consciousness, but merely of an endless dream from which Megatron may never wake." Knock Out corrected.

"Soundwave, we must face reality: Megatron is lost to us." Starscream declared.

"The only honorable option would be to show him mercy." Knock Out offered.

"A simple throw of the switch." Starscream specified.

"Quick, painless, compassionate." Knock Out added.

Arcee was hearing everything from her hiding spot. "Ratchet, are you hearing this?"

"If Megatron perishes, Bumblebee's mind will remain separated from his body, forever." Ratchet deduced.

"We'll lose Bumblebee and Optimus?" Aris asked worried.

Back in Megatron's mind…

"The only way you could have entered my mind is via cortical psychic patch. But the question remains, what happened to me?!" Megatron asked to Bee, but he was too terrified by Megatron's mad face to answer.

Then Megatron had a flashback about his experience in the space bridge and when it exploded.

"The space bridge explosion. And yet if, if you're in my head I am not one with the Allspark. So tell me, scout, do I still function?!"

"Bumblebee, we are out of time." Ratchet called, allowing Bumblebee to think what to say.

"(**Wait Megatron. I'm here because a little problem with a Cybonic plague.**)"

"Cybonic plague? Someone besides myself is…is unwell?" Megatron asked, earning a nod from Bumblebee. After a few seconds thinking he knew who was Bee referring to. "Optimus." That made him laugh. "Such irony! But after ages of endless battle the mighty Optimus Prime is felled by a simple virus from distant past."

Megatron's reaction made Bee mad, because he was mocking of his leader.

"And what makes you think I would save the life of my oldest enemy?"

"Megatron, your treachery is…" Another manifestation of Optimus arrived, but Megatron disposed off it with a simple shot of his cannon.

"(**I can help you to get what you want most.**)"

"Oh, and just what is it that I want most, scout?"

"(**Terminate Optimus Prime with your own hands.**)"

Megatron laughed. "Did you not see? I do slay Optimus by my own hand, at will, whenever I desire."

"(**If the real Optimus pass away because of the virus, you'll never have the chance to do it by yourself.**)" Bee said, which the entire team heard.

"Smart." Luke opined.

"Twisted." Han added.

"But you think Megatron is going to buy it?" Leia doubted.

Back with the Decepticons…

"Soundwave, do I take your silence to mean you concur with Knock Out's medical expertise?" Starscream asked, but as always Soundwave didn't say a word, so he looked at Knock Out, who simply gestured his shoulder of uncertainly. "Speak now or forever hold your peace." Starscream started to grab one of the cables that connected Megatron to the life support machine. "Going."

Arcee aimed her gun in case she needed to intervene.

"Going."

But before Starscream pulled out the cable, Soundwave pointed at the cortical psychic patch's cable, something he noticed. And so now Starscream, who saw it hooked to Megatron.

"Scrap." Arcee cursed.

Meanwhile, in Megatron's mind…

"After our deep history together, to not watch the spark ebb from Optimus's eyes with my very own…" Megatron confessed.

"(**You'll be stuck here with a lifetime of regret.**)"

"Well played, scout." Megatron congratulated as he opened his hand and appeared a cube of data. "The chemical formula for the cure you seek. Not that I expect you to know how to read it."

But before Bumblebee could grab it, it disappeared. At the same time as Megatron closed his hand. "(**What?**)"

"Not yet." Megatron objected.

"(**Really?**)"

"And how am I to accomplish terminating Optimus as you propose while I'm trapped here in a perpetual daydream? Once you release me from this prison you will have the cure." Megatron explained.

At the same time, Starscream was checking the cable connected to Megatron, trying to see where it will lead him.

"Come on, come on." Arcee asked to Bee.

Back with Bumblebee…

"You must guarantee my recovery, or Optimus fades to gunmetal gray. The real Optimus." Megatron threatened.

Now Bee was without options, but fortunately for him, Ratchet was rewinding and fast-forwarding the conversation until he got the picture of the cure.

"Arcee, we have the formula. Disconnect Bumblebee now!" Ratchet ordered.

Arcee started to do it. That caused that Megatron's dream started to crumble down.

"You were watching. You tricked me!" Megatron realized.

Bee saw how his body started to turn into dust.

"No! Take me with you! TAKE ME!" Megatron yelled as he tried to grab Bumblebee, with disappeared before he disintegrated too.

Arcee disconnected the cable from Bumblebee's head.

"Hurry, Bee." Arcee said trying to wake him up.

Seeing that Starscream was almost there, she aimed her weapon at him. Fortunately, Bee came back online just in time.

Starscream bent down to the hole and saw them. "What in…?"

In that moment, the ground bridge appeared behind the Autobots.

"(**Time to go!**)" Bee said getting inside the portal.

"Intruders!" Starscream yelled preparing his weapon.

"Allow me." Arcee insisted firing.

Arcee's shot wasn't going directly at Starscream, it hit one of the cables of the life support machine, in an attempt to terminate Megatron. Once done, she jumped back into the ground bridge before it disappeared. The damage made the terminal sounded, indicating that Megatron vitals were decreasing very fast. The three Decepticons gathered around their leader, while Starscream smirked secretly, thinking that he finally was not going to worry about Megatron anymore.

He sighed. "It was the inevitable outcome."

Soundwave approached him as he pointed at the life support cables in a threatening way.

That made Starscream groan in annoyance. "Of course: it would be wrong to allow Megatron to perish by an Autobot's hand. Knock Out."

The Decepticon medic gestured his shoulders before grabbing another cable and placing it on Megatron's chest, stabilizing his condition. Moments later, back to the Autobot base, Ratchet used the formula to heal Optimus's sickness.

"That's it. Steady." He said, helping Optimus off of the medical berth.

Everyone clapped and cheered in joy and relief to celebrate that their leader was once again fine.

"Please, reserve the hero's welcome for my physician. And my scout." Optimus said.

With that said, everyone turned at Bumblebee and clapped for him. Bee surely was surprised and a little embarrassed, but accepted their thanks bowing. Meanwhile, back to the Nemesis medical lab…

"And how is the patient doing today?" Starscream asked entering the lab.

"Funny you should ask. Not sure what the Bots did in there, but Megatron's registering zero brainwave activity." Knock Out reported showing the monitor's readings.

"Hm. Meaning?"

"Physically he's stable, but now there's no one home." Knock Out explained.

After the celebration of victory Bumblebee stood where he was like paralyzed. The reason of that, and why Megatron had no more brainwave activity, is was because he was inside the head of another one: Bumblebee.

"I'm out. Or should I say in?" Megatron said in the shadows on Bee's mind and laughed maniacally.

To be continued…


	14. Chapter 14

**14- Out of his Head.**

Ratchet was running through diagnostic on Optimus the next day from when he was cured.

"Follow the light." He instructed as he shone the light in Optimus's optic, which followed it without problem. "Good, good. I wouldn't advise anything strenuous, Optimus, but it appears that your systems have fully recovered from the Cybonic plague."

The braces around Optimus retracted and he stepped out of the medical chamber.

"Thanks to your medical expertise, old friend." Optimus congratulated.

"It was your scout who braved unknown territory to locate the cure." Ratchet concreted.

"(**It was nothing really.**)" Bumblebee said a little embarrassed.

"Lucky for us Megatron was still alive." Arcee admitted.

"I can't believe you actually said that, partner." Cliffjumper said impressed.

"Yeah, I actually said that."

"What matters is that you are on the mend, Optimus. While Megatron…"

"(**Ratchet, we're not sure if he's gone.**)"

"Bee's right. Did my best to finish Megatron's story. Just couldn't stick around long enough to see how it ended." Arcee told.

No one noticed that Bumblebee was no acting like himself while he walked away from the group and looked at his hands.

"It is a matter of time before Optimus discovers all is not right with you, scout." Megatron's voice sounded inside Bumblebee's mind. "I must reclaim my body. Which means taking complete and total control of yours."

Later that day, the kids, Bulkhead, Cliffjumper and Bumblebee were in the main hall ready for a game.

"Basketball, by way of Cybertron. Let the games begin." Han said acting like a referee as he blew on a whistle.

Bee spun the ball on his finger and made a shot for the hoop, but Bulkhead intercepted it before making his shot with success.

"Yeah! Go, Bulk!" Han cheered.

"Come on. Best two out of three." Cliffjumper challenged as he threw the ball to Bee.

Bee caught it and made his way to the hoop, dodging both Cliffjumper and Bulkhead.

"Bee, you're in the clear!" Luke yelled.

"Dunk it, Bee!" Leia added.

As Bumblebee was about to dunk it, he stopped. In his mind, he saw Megatron's memories of the battle at the space bridge.

"Bumblebee, quit hogging the ball." Bulkhead called.

Then, without warning, Bee threw the ball right at Bulkhead, but he dodged it just in time, hitting the wall instead.

Han blew on the whistle again as he slid down the ladder. "Fragrant foul!"

"Dodge ball by way of Cybertron." Aris remarked.

"Bee, hoop's over there." Cliff pointed.

"(**Oh yes. I guess I got confused.**)"

"Bee, you okay?" Leia asked.

"(**Of course, Leia. Three out of five?**)" He asked showing three fingers.

"Yeah, three out of five." Leia answered with a smile.

Moments later, Bumblebee was walking normally at base when suddenly he stopped when Megatron appeared again.

"If I am to return to my body, I must first restore its functionality. How did I escape annihilation?" Megatron asked before remembering the last thing he saw before went out. "Of course, dark energon." And the one who ripped it out from him. "Starscream."

Talking about Starscream, he was in the Nemesis's medical bay, knocking the head of Megatron's body in a funny way.

"Knock-knock." He called knocking two more times. "Is anyone in there? No? Oh well. Seems I possess the only thing that would allow you to rise off that slab and walk again, my dearest Megatron." He got off Megatron's medical berth and pulled out the same dark energon piece that extracted from him. "The only scrap left on this galaxy. Plucked from your very spark chamber, but it cannot restore your mind. The Decepticons need a leader, not a decorative centerpiece. And I will convince them that I am the true heir to your throne. With a plan so epic…!"

"…not even the mighty Megatron could have conceived it?" Knock Out suddenly asked leaning on the wall of the lab's entrance, making him to hid the dark energon piece.

Starscream chuckled nervous. "That was the idea, Knock Out. How long have you been there?"

"Long enough. And its commander Knock Out to you, once and future Lord Starscream."

That made Starscream calm down and stand proudly. Luke, Leia and BB-8 were at the same park of when they met Bee for the first time. They seemed waiting for someone.

"Are you sure he said he will pick us right here?" Leia asked to BB-8, which beeped nodding. "I'm starting to get worry for Bee. He never comes late."

"And he has been acting a little weird since yesterday." Luke also noticed.

Bumblebee was actually in the base main hall. Suddenly he started acting weird again, walked toward the control table and grabbed one of Ratchet's tools.

"Yes. Go on, scout. Obey my will." Megatron ordered in his mind.

He crushed it with his hand.

"Bumblebee!"

Bumblebee returned back to his own and looked at Ratchet, not very happy.

"I needed that!"

"(**I did this?**)" He asked looking the tool.

"What has gotten into you?"

"(**I don't know. But I'm seeing Megatron's face constantly.**)"

"You're seeing Megatron's face?"

Moments later, Bumblebee was in the medical chamber before his optics turned off, powering down. The other Autobots and the Skywalker twins were also present.

"Bumblebee's complaining of intermittent visions, waking nightmares if you will." Ratchet reported.

"But you said Bee was fine when you checked him over." Luke reminded.

"Physically, but the experience he endured seems to be having a temporary effect on his psyche. This induced power down should force Bumblebee's mind to rest and recover."

A beeping noise brought everyone to the terminal: it was a call from one of their Republic allies.

"Prime, we have a situation."

"What is it, Master Skywalker?"

"We have received a report of a massive stealing of a store. At first, we thought it might be smugglers, but when we checked the place it looked like it was hit by an army of wrecking balls, so it can only be the Cons' doing." Anakin detailed.

"Why would Cons break into a store?" Arcee questioned.

"We checked the inventory, and it seems all the power heat generators are gone." Anakin showed an imaged of the place empty.

"Aren't those supposed to be used for people who live in cold planets?" Leia remembered.

"Exactly, dear. And this is not the only stealing that we are aware. In total, we can count a huge quantity of stolen generators."

"It's difficult to guess Starscream's intent without knowing where the generators have been taking." Optimus said.

"Fortunately, some of them have tracking devices." Anakin revealed before showing them the image of a planet, which looked frozen.

"Another ice planet? Great, another chance to freeze our spark plugs off." Arcee said sarcastically.

The screen also showed that there was another thing on that planet.

Bulkhead whistled. "That's an ND7-class. Biggest unmineable energon deposit there is."

"Unmineable, until Starscream melts his way down to it." Optimus deduced.

"With the help of the generators heat effect." Cliff added.

"Melting a glacier that size would cause sea levels to raise and demolish local cities, and that's already bad because the planet's ocean is already frozen." Anakin warned.

"Fortunately, we can use the energon harvester to take it, without melting anything of course." Bulkhead suggested.

"That may be possible, but first we will stop Starscream." Optimus declared.

**Polus**

The Nemesis flew over the frozen surface of the planet to the energon deposit's location.

"Let the reign of Lord Starscream begin." Starscream proclaimed proudly with his arms crossed.

At the same time, Knock Out, who was next to him, signaled a Vehicon, mounted in some kind of machine, to turned it on. The machine was some kind of heat beam cannon that fired a huge beam of heat to the ice. Meanwhile, Luke, Leia and BB-8 were still at base, next to a powered down Bumblebee, and telling a story to him.

"And then, after powering up his starfighter, dad fired two proton torpedoes which hit the ship's power core. That way he neutralized the entire droid army." Luke was telling until Ratchet arrived.

"Kids, I'm afraid Bumblebee can't hear you in power down mode. It's getting late, why don't I bridge you home with your family?" Ratchet offered.

"Because we told Bee we'd stay. He's family too." Leia answered.

"Don't be ridiculous. You're not even the same species." Ratchet added.

"Just like BB-8, and he's family for us too. What you are saying is being related. It's not the same thing, we'll show you." Luke cleared out before nodding at BB-8, which showed an image of the Skywalker family. "This is our family."

Ratchet knelt down to get a closer look. "Hm, is very nice. Master Skywalker and Senator Amidala."

"Our parents. We also have family on Tatooine and here on Naboo. Also R2 and 3PO are members of our family, and they're droids." Leia told.

"Yeah, yes yes yes." Ratchet mumbled quietly.

"And so is Bumblebee now. He's not only a great friend, is someone who is really important to us. That's what means to be part of a family." Luke revealed.

That made Ratchet smile. Meanwhile, the other Autobots were already on Polus.

"Hm, this is a lot different than our last visit to Ilum." Arcee noticed seeing some ice melting.

"Yeah. Feels like summer." Cliff added.

The Autobots reached to an opening and hide behind an ice wall, seeing the cause of that.

"Here. That's a bad thing." Bulkhead spotted.

They saw the Nemesis firing the heat beam at the ice.

"Autobots, remember the end run on Polyhex?" Optimus suggested.

Back at the base…

"Kids, I'm going to the supply vault to see if I can find parts to repair this. You know what that means." Ratchet announced.

"Don't touch anything." They said at the same time, including BB-8.

After Ratchet left, Bumblebee's optics turned on.

"Wait until you see the first laptop we're saving up for, Bee." Luke said.

Immediately, Bumblebee walked out of the medical chamber. BB-8 was the first to notice.

"Bee?" Luke asked.

"Bumblebee, wait!" Leia added.

Bumblebee typed in a set of coordinates and activated the ground bridge. Next, he walked into the vortex.

"Bumblebee!" Both siblings called seeing him disappearing.

Fortunately, Ratchet arrived. "What did you do?"

"Nothing. Bumblebee just got up and…" Luke started.

"He was in power down. Where does he think he's off to?" Ratchet asked.

**Thule**

The ground bridge transported Bumblebee to the same battlefield where still remained the bodies of the fallen Terrorcons.

"Where is it? Where?" Megatron asked in Bee mind as he searched the area.

He saw the memories of when he used the dark energon to bring back the dead. Once they finished, he saw a purple glowing on the ground: the shard of dark energon, which he removed. Ratchet and the twins were seeing where Bumblebee went.

"These are the coordinates for the site of our previous battle with Megatron's undead." Ratchet recognized.

"Maybe we should call Optimus." Leia suggested.

"Optimus is busy preventing a polar ice cap from melting. We need to handle this on our own." Ratchet said as he activated the ground bridge.

Ratchet was about to enter the ground bridge when Bumblebee came back.

"Bumblebee, what have you been doing?" Ratchet asked him, but Bumblebee didn't answer. Ratchet grabbed his hand, and saw what he was holding on his hand. "Dark energon?"

Then, Bumblebee punched him hard, knocking him out.

"Bee, what are you doing?" Leia asked in shock, right before Bumblebee picked her up and Luke. "Bumblebee, please! We know you're in there!"

"You have to fight whatever is making you do this!" Luke begged after Bee put them near the air vent and ran again through the ground bridge.

Fortunately, they managed to jump down to the floor while BB-8 reanimated Ratchet with its electric sting.

"Urg, thanks BB-8." He thanked before turning at the children. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. And you?" Luke asked back.

"I'm fine. More importantly is Bumblebee. I fear the time spent in Megatron's mindscape is causing him to think like a Decepticon." Ratchet theorized.

"Bee's not a Con!" Leia defended.

"Agree. But we need to find out exactly what Bumblebee intends to do with that shard. The only one who knew of the dark energon…was Megatron." Ratchet realized.

"Bumblebee has Megatron's memories?" Leia asked.

"Worse. Megatron is occupying Bumblebee's mind." Ratchet answered.

"I think you're right. When he held us, I could feel something weird on his head, like if there was someone else inside." Luke revealed.

"How could I have been such a fool? The cortical psychic patch acted as a two-way conduit: when Bumblebee returned to his own mind, Megatron followed. And now Bumblebee/Megatron has bridged to nearly the same coordinates Optimus used." Ratchet explained as he activated the bridge again. "Stay here."

"No. Bumblebee needs us." Luke said determined.

Ratchet didn't think the same, but he knew they were Bee's best friends. "Of course he does."

Meanwhile, Starscream and Knock Out were seeing the beam from top of the warship.

"Yes. I love when a plan comes together." Starscream said cheered.

Then he heard engine sounds and saw Bulkhead, Cliffjumper and Arcee approaching in vehicle form. Bulkhead even fired his cannon in an attempt to shot down the weapon.

"Autobots." Starscream sneered.

"Please, Lord Starscream, allow your second-in-command the honor." Knock Out offered while Breakdown arrived. "Breakdown, total them!"

Breakdown sprinted and jumped of the ship laughing, falling to the ground as a meteor. He impacted on the ground hard near the Autobots, causing a shockwave that sent them flying and forcing them to return to robot form. As they were going to face him, Optimus was climbing up a glacier close to the Nemesis. At the same time, inside the ship, Ratchet and the Skywalker twins on his shoulder came out from a ground bridge.

"The Decepticon warship." Ratchet observed.

The Autobot ran down a hall and around the corner, where he spotted a lot of dead Decepticons.

"Did Bumblebee do this?" Luke asked.

"I fear Megatron's mind is dominant. And clearly he came here with one purpose: to use the dark energon to resurrect his own body." Ratchet deduced.

"No. Bumblebee won't let him." Leia reassured.

"Yeah, like he didn't let Megatron hurt us back at the base." Luke supported.

"I hope you're right." Ratchet said.

Ratchet put them back on the ground and made their way to the medical bay, with Ratchet in front. Once in there, they spotted Bumblebee connecting himself the cortical psychic patch's cable, already hooked to Megatron. Ratchet decided to intervene.

"Ratchet, don't hurt Bumblebee!" Luke asked.

"That's not Bumblebee!" Ratchet proclaimed as he tried to punch Bumblebee, but he dodged and hit him hard, sending him against the wall.

Next, he pulled out the dark energon and walked to Megatron's body.

"Bumblebee, no! Remember who you are, remember us!" Leia begged.

"You are our best friend without a doubt." Luke added.

That made Bumblebee to slowly regain control of himself.

"(**Luke, Leia, are you guys?**)"

"That's right, Bee. It's us." Luke encouraged.

Megatron couldn't believe he was losing control and got mad.

"Unbelievable!"

Feeling that he was trying to control him again, Bee clutched his head in pain and cried out as he fell to the floor. The kids came to his side, but when he looked at them it was Megatron who was now in control again. He pushed them aside, making them to collapse. Then he turned to see Ratchet going for his body.

"Farewell, Megatron." He said pulling out the life support cable.

Bee grabbed Ratchet by his hand and threw him against the wall again.

"Bumblebee!" Luke called.

He turned as he pulled out the dark energon.

"Bumblebee can't hear you anymore." He spoke surprisingly, with the voice of Megatron.

"As much as we want you to leave Bumblebee's body, we can't let you go back to your own." Luke declared as he grabbed the patch's cable.

Leia also used the Force in order to try to take the dark energon from Megatron, while Luke tried to cut the cable with his lightsaber. But in the end, Luke was sent flying when Megatron made a sharp turn and almost shot at Leia to distract her. Then Bumblebee/Megatron walked toward his body and injected the dark energon inside his spark chamber. The shard melted into his chest, repairing it and Megatron opened his eyes. Bumblebee finally recovered his wellbeing as he, Ratchet and the kids witnessed Megatron getting up. A group of Decepticon soldiers arrived and saw it too.

"Decepticons, your rightful lord and master has returned!" He declared.

Megatron walked right at the exit before giving the Autobots a last view.

"Finish these pests! I have my own extermination to perform." He ordered while exiting the lab.

The Decepticons followed his command and fired at the Autobots. Luke and Leia tried to reflect the shots before Ratchet grabbed them as Bee fired back.

"(**I think is time to get out of here!**)"

Outside, Optimus finally reached the top of the glacier. Next he ran, changed to his vehicle form and speeded up using a ramp to jump off right at the Nemesis. He changed back to robot form in the air when he was close and grabbed one of the ship's wings. Down below, Arcee and Cliffjumper went right at Breakdown with their close-combat weapons ready. He saw them coming too and charged against them. Before reaching him, Arcee jumped high above him as Cliffjumper tackled him. But Breakdown managed to kick him back and grabbing Arcee when she was about to strike and threw her away. Both Autobots landed properly, without wounds, and next, Breakdown changed his hand for a hammer and charged against his rival: Bulkhead.

"I gonna put you on ice." Breakdown menaced.

Bulkhead charged too with his wrecking ball ready and both opponents clashed their weapons, making a so powerful shockwave that made a crack in the ice between them.

"Don't the Bots seem understaffed?" Knock Out asked to Starscream.

Then they both heard an engine sound coming from behind them: it was Optimus, who was advancing in vehicle form right at them. That made Starscream groan in anger.

"What good is a second-in-command who fails to watch the rear?!" Starscream shouted at Knock Out before going at the cannon and pushing the Vehicon aside. "Get out of my way!"

Starscream typed some command in the cannon and made it turn around and fired directly at Optimus. Despite the heat's effect, Optimus only groaned as he continued pushing through the beam until he jumped high, pulling out his sword.

"No!" Starscream yelled before Optimus hit the cannon with his sword.

That caused a huge explosion on the Nemesis, and also a powerful shockwave that sent flying the other Autobots and Breakdown. Fortunately, the Autobots went out of there without injuries, except…

"Optimus." Arcee saw.

Optimus was lying on the ice, tired of the effort he made a because of a quite burns. Then he saw Starscream flying above him in vehicle mode, and once he was high enough, he started going down, charging at him.

"Arg! Megatron's greatest mistake was ever allowing you to live, Prime!" Starscream shouted as he readied one missile.

But before he could fire the missile, another starship intercepted him and tackled him back to the Nemesis. Optimus recognized who was that ship.

"Megatron."

"He's back." Cliffjumper saw too.

Megatron tossed Starscream on one of the Nemesis's wings and transformed in front of him.

"Lord Megatron? You are…you're healed! Praise the Allspark! It is a miracle!"

"Oh, it will be a miracle, Starscream. If you survive what I have planned for you!" Megatron said angry.

Fearing the worst, Starscream changed to vehicle form in an attempt to escape, but Megatron grabbed him from behind and threw him against other of the ship's wings. Starscream returned to robot form while he crashed, soon to be confronted by Megatron.

"But the Autobots! Optimus! Right there, waiting for you!" Starscream pleaded.

"My greatest mistake? I've made a few. But there is one I do not intend to make again!" Megatron reassured as he grabbed Starscream by the head and dragged him back to inside the Nemesis.

"No, master! NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

As they saw the Nemesis leaving, the Autobots gathered with Optimus.

"Ratchet, we need a bridge." Optimus called by the com-link.

"You are not the only ones." Ratchet answered them as he, Bumblebee and the Skywalker twins, which were on Bee's shoulders, appeared from the hole of another glacier.

"Don't worry. BB-8 will send us a ground bridge." Luke reassured.

Moments later, everyone was back at base and Ratchet ran a thorough scan on Bumblebee in the medical chamber.

"Everything's back to normal." Ratchet rode.

"(**If you saw me now as the rest.**)"

"Well, normal for Bumblebee." Ratchet corrected.

Bumblebee knelt down at Luke and Leia. "(**Guys, I'm really sorry for what happened.**)"

"It's okay." Luke said.

"(**Were you scared?**)"

"Of course we were." Leia nodded.

"(**I never meant to hurt you.**)"

"We know. You're not like that, Bee." Leia reassured.

"(**Thank you for being there, when I needed you at most.**)" Bee said as he held his fingers and Luke and Leia touched them.

"You're welcome." They both said.


	15. Chapter 15

**15- Shadowzone.**

In the Nemesis's medical lab, Starscream was lying on a medical berth, hooked up to a bunch of cables. The reason was because he didn't look fine: his body showed a lot of dents and scratches, making him groan in pain. At hearing some footsteps, he opened his optics, seeing Megatron walking at him.

"Resting comfortably, Starscream? Despite the extent of your injuries my medical staff assures me that you shall make a rapid recovery." Megatron said with an angered look.

"Hopefully every pit as rapid as your wrath is swift." Starscream said before coughing.

Megatron laughed. "And how swiftly things change. To think that but a short time ago it was you who was standing here while I was lying there, right after your failed attempt to terminate me. But know this, dear Starscream: our positions shall never again be reversed."

Once Megatron left the room, Starscream groaned as he started ripping the cables off him. Knock Out was out there, checking a data pad while Starscream limped out of the room.

"Starscream?! Have you lost your senses?! You haven't fully recuperated!" Knock Out advised him.

"I feel fine, Knock Out! Never better! You're a brilliant physician! Now get out of my way!" Starscream said pushing him back.

Starscream continued limping into an empty corridor.

"Dark energon may have replenished your strength, master. But how could you forget that you never reclaimed your original shard?" He said, pulling out from a hideout the dark energon shard he pulled out from Megatron's chest. "Once the blood of Unicron flows through my veins, our positions shall be reversed."

Some time later, at the Autobot base of Naboo…

"I had hoped that my growing expertise on the subject would remain purely academic. But though faint, this is clearly a dark energon signature and it's moving fast." Ratchet saw on the terminal.

"Megatron." Optimus deduced.

"Where he'd find more of the bad stuff?" Arcee asked.

"And what he's gonna do with it? Recruit a new army of the undead?" Cliffjumper added.

Han was with his things when he heard that, getting his attention. "Zombiecons?"

"We cannot rule out the possibility. Especially since Megatron seems to be heading to a familiar site." Optimus saw.

**Concordia, Mandalore System**

Starscream flew above the same canyon where the Autobots faced the Decepticon Skyquake. Once he arrived to his destination, Starscream changed back to robot form and landed, right in front of a bunch of rocks.

"Ah, the gravesite of the mighty Skyquake. So quick to reject my authority while you lived, but as the first of my reanimated warriors you shall bow to my command." Starscream proclaimed as he broke the dark energon shard in two pieces and threw one into the grave.

The piece fell into one of the cracks and began to glow. Next, he inserted the other half into his chest, making his eyes turn purple.

"Yes! Power of dark energon, be mine!" He said as his body was covered with purple flames. "Symbiosis! Hahahahahahaha! I CAN FEEL IT!"

Back to the Autobot base…

"Megatron has barely emerged from stasis and it seems he's already making up for lost time. Bulkhead, Cliffjumper, Bumblebee, Ratchet, prepare to roll out." Optimus instructed.

"Me?" Ratchet asked confused.

"If we are dealing with dark energon I may well require your expertise." Optimus explained before turning at Arcee. "Arcee."

"Bridge operator. Got it." She nodded walking to the ground bridge's controls.

"Go get them, Bulkhead. Bring the hurt." Han cheered from the couch, making him slam his fists together.

The rest of the children looked at Han suspicious.

"That's not like Han do not want to go." Luke said.

"You can feel it too, right?" Aris asked.

"Yeah, he's definitely up to something." Leia nodded.

"BB-8, stay here in case we need to bring Han back to warn the others." Sky instructed the little droid, which beeped as an agreement.

Arcee activated the ground and the rest of the Autobots transformed and went through it. Han smirked, seeing that was his chance and started running at the portal.

"See? I knew it." Leia said as she and the rest went after him.

Everyone went after Han, without Arcee realized anything. Almost at the vortex, Leia grabbed Han's arm.

"Are you crazy?" She asked.

"Han, it's not safe." Luke added.

"I'm not gonna miss my first Zombiecon throwdown." He retorted as he pulled his arm from Leia and Luke's grip.

"Han!" Aris yelled.

As he ran at the portal, his com-device fell out of his pocket. The others followed him before the ground bridge closed. The Autobots arrived to the canyon, without noticing the children exiting after them. Han climbed up a rock hill to get a good view of everything. He even could saw the same as the Autobots.

"That's not Megatron." Bulkhead said seeing Starscream.

"Rise, Skyquake! Rise!" Starscream ordered, making the tomb crumble.

"Let's see some fight against the living dead already!" Han said excited as the other kids approached him.

"Han, what were you thinking?" Leia asked.

"He wasn't." Sky corrected.

"Hey, I totally missed out last time. This could be my only chance to take some pictures." Han said before reaching his pocket, with the became alarmed when he found nothing inside it. "My device. I must have dropped it back at base."

In that moment, the Autobots approached their opponent.

"Starscream!" Optimus called as he activated his battle mask and gun, like the rest.

"Autobots!" Starscream cursed.

"Stand down." Optimus said.

"You stand down." Starscream retorted as he fired one of his missiles at them, forcing them to dodge it and cover behind some rocks. "You cannot harm me while dark energon flows through my veins! I am invincible!"

Immediately, Optimus aimed and fired his weapon at Starscream, hitting in his arm before he fired another missile. He saw his arm fell in front of him before seeing that it was missing from his body, making him gash in horror. He ran to catch his arm and hid behind a rock.

"You clipped his wing. He's grounded." Cliffjumper observed.

The Autobots started to advance while Starscream kept looking at the tomb with dark energon.

"Come on, come on. Rise already!" He yelled impatiently, but seeing the Autobots getting close he had no choice but to retreat. So he activated his com-link. "This is commander Starscream, requesting emergency ground bridge to my coordinates."

The Autobots were almost at Starscream when something caught Ratchet's attention, making him look behind.

"Arg, I can't believe you made me lost my device!" Han shouted.

"How is this our fault?" Luke retorted.

"Oh no." Bulkhead saw.

"Base to Optimus. The kids are missing. BB-8 has told me they should be near your position." Arcee informed through the com-link.

"We have a visual. Send the ground bridge immediately." Optimus ordered.

At the moment, two portals appeared, one near the kids and other next to Starscream.

"Two?" Ratchet observed before looking at the children. "You five, into our ground bridge! Now!"

"Come on." Aris said taking Han by his hand.

Optimus saw Starscream jumping inside his ground bridge, almost at the same time that the kids entered the other. Then, the portals started to whirr uncontrollably.

"Ratchet, what is happening?" Optimus asked.

"The dueling ground bridge portals must be feeding back on each other." Ratchet answered.

"What? We gotta get the kids out of there." Cliffjumper said alarmed as he ran to the ground bridge where they entered, but it exploded, sending backwards everyone.

One of the portals sent Starscream back to the Nemesis, but after came flying he realized something was missing.

"My arm."

He saw a Decepticon soldier looking at him confused.

"Not a word about this, to anyone!" He told him before walking down the hallway and pulling out the dark energon piece from his chest.

Back in the canyon, after the explosion, the children laid on the ground.

"Is everyone okay?" Aris asked.

"Yeah." Sky nodded.

"I think so." Leia answered.

Next to them, the Autobots got up too.

Bulkhead groaned as he got up. "Well, what just happened?"

"I can't be certain, but if two ground bridges sent to the same coordinates crossed streams, the feedback could have triggered a system overload." Ratchet theorized.

"Could? Hello! More like totally did." Han corrected.

"The kids made it through, right?" Cliff asked.

"Huh?" Sky observed confused.

"What he's talking about?" Luke asked.

"Cliff, we're right here." Aris called.

"Arcee, did the children make it safely back to base?" Optimus asked by the com-link.

"Negative. You don't see them?"

"No sign of them here." Cliff answered.

"What do you mean with no sign? Are you serious, Cliff?" Aris asked annoyed.

Then Cliffjumper walked toward her giving her no time to dodge. But instead of being squashed, the Autobot's feet went right through her. Of course, the surprise made her scream and walk back to the rest.

"He went right through you." Leia said grabbing her.

"Then that means we're not alive." Luke said, starting to fear the worst.

"I don't want to be a ghost." Sky said scared as he embraced his friends.

But Han realized something. "Wait. How can we still touch each other?"

Before they could get the answer, they saw the Autobots walking away, so they went after them.

"Ratchet, could the children have been transported onto the Nemesis instead?" Optimus questioned.

"Not likely. If Starscream didn't arrive at our base, the most likely explanation is a dislocation: the children may simply have been bridged to a non-intended destination." Ratchet theorized.

The children listened everything.

"Another place but in the same place." Aris pondered.

"What do you mean?" Luke asked.

"We're probably in a different dimension: some kind of alternative reality, a shadowzone." Aris suggested.

"Nerd alert." Han remarked.

"Look, Skyquake's tomb is empty." Cliffjumper observed.

"How we'd miss Skyquake rising and shining?" Bulkhead asked.

"It would seem Starscream got what he came for." Ratchet said.

"Another matter for another time. Right now, our priority is locating Luke, Leia, Han, Aris and Sky. Arcee, bridge us back to base." Optimus ordered.

Right then, in front of their own eyes, the kids saw Skyquake appearing behind a rock. But from his look, this was not the same Decepticon from before, it was now an undead cybertronian: a Terrorcon. And the Autobots were not aware that it was walking toward them because they were waiting the ground bridge.

"Zombie!" Leia yelled.

"Guys, look out!" Luke warned.

"Bulkhead!" Han called.

"It's right behind you!" Sky cried out.

The Terrorcon tried to slash Bulkhead, but its hand went through it. It tried again before the Autobots went through the ground bridge.

"Awesome. It can't touch them either." Han said happy.

But the undead turned its head at them and started walking at them.

"If that thing can't touch the Bots…" Luke started.

"Just like we can't…" Han continued.

"Then we're trapped in a shadowzone, with a Decepticon zombie?" Sky finished terrified.

"If we aren't ghosts now, we will be soon." Aris squeaked.

The creature stood in front of them and roared at the sky. The kids started to run, with the Terrorcon after them slowly, but giving its size it was not exactly slowly for humans. During the escape, Sky tripped, but he was unable to get up because his foot was stuck on a crack of the floor, and Skyquake was coming. Fortunately, Luke came for him.

"Come on."

"I can't. I'm stuck."

The others saw that too.

"We got to help them." Aris said.

"That's way too dangerous." Han warned.

"Are you seriously going to leave them behind?" Leia asked in disbelief. "Are you a coward, like Starscream?"

"Never…call me…a coward." He said pulling out his blaster.

He started firing at the Terrorcon, but the shot did no effect.

"Try to shot it at the eyes. That may slow it down." Aris suggested as she and Leia went to help Luke.

They almost got Skyquake above them, ready to squash them with its foot. Before that happened, both girls used a combined Force push to take down the zombie backwards. As it was getting up, they helped Luke to get Sky's foot out of the crack and went back to Han.

"Okay, that was impressive. Now let's move." Han told them before they continued running away through the canyon.

"What's the use? No matter how much do we run that thing will never get tired. It's already dead." Leia pointed.

"Maybe we could set a trap. Try to crush it." Han suggested.

"With what? Nothing around here is solid except us in the ground." Aris reminded.

"We can't run forever, but maybe we can hide." Luke proposed.

Meanwhile, at the Autobot base, BB-8 was rolling at one side of the base to another worried.

"(**Don't worry, buddy. I'm sure our friends are fine. Don't forget they are Jedi**)" Bee calmed down.

But of course, BB-8 was not the only worried about the kids.

"Ratchet, if the children were misdirected to an unintended location, is there any way to get a fix on their coordinates?" Optimus asked slightly anxious.

"If they were lost, Han would have called me by now." Bulkhead told.

"(**Why not call them instead?**)"

"Call them? Yes!" Bulkhead agreed before using his com-link, followed by the sound of Han's music when someone calls him.

Bulkhead followed the sound to its source: Han com-device, still in front of the ground bridge's entrance.

"Ah, that's why Han hasn't called." Bulkhead groaned as he picked it up.

"Let me try Sky." Arcee offered.

Back in the shadowzone, the kids managed to lost the Terrorcon after a while. But the chase let them exhausted.

"The best thing about zombies, they're slow moving." Han remarked.

"Tell that to the clones who survived at the second battle of Geonosis and faced undead bugs." Aris revealed.

Right in that moment, everyone heard a sound coming from Sky's pocket.

"Is that your…?" Leia started.

"Device!" Everyone realized.

Sky pulled it out and answered. "Hello? Arcee?"

At the other side…

"Sky?! Can you hear me?!" She called, but she only received static. That made her sigh. "Nothing."

That happened in the shadowzone too.

"Hello?! Arcee!" Sky yelled before turning it off. "Nothing."

"Gee, imagine that: fourth dimension has lousy com-link reception." Han joked.

"That means, we cannot talk with them?" Sky asked, starting to feel down.

"No, wait. The device sounded, we're getting a signal." Luke realized.

"Maybe the Autobots can't see or hear us because we're moving at hyper speed or something." Aris theorized.

"Do you think that they can read us?" Leia asked.

"Texting!" Luke exclaimed.

"Text me. If my device's back at the base maybe they'll see it." Han suggested.

Sky started writing a message, without anyone realizing that the Terrorcon found them.

Until Leia saw it coming. "Ah, can you type and run?"

The zombie roared before the children sneaked right under its legs. It tried to grab them, but they got away. Meanwhile, at base…

"We're dealing with fluctuating energy profiles inside a wide distortion field. But it may be possible to back trace their coordinates."

As Ratchet was searching for a way to find the children, Han's device started to buzz, signaling that it received Sky's message. The kids continued their escape from the Terrorcon.

"Déja vu!" Han observed.

"What?" Luke asked.

"This doesn't look familiar to you?" Han explained.

"Not really."

"Dudes, we just ran one big circle!" Han yelled.

Suddenly, they slammed into something because they were looking behind them. They saw what it was: Starscream's arm, with missile included.

"Sweet." Han said.

"Whoa." Sky added.

"I thought Starscream took his fallen arm back with him. How did this end here?" Leia asked.

"It must have gone trapped in here during the explosion too." Aris deduced.

They heard the undead sounds closer. Luke looked at the arm once again.

"Well, if it's solid, we can use it." He suggested.

Meanwhile, Starscream decided to return back to the Nemesis's med lab and call Knock Out.

"Ah, Starscream, I don't quite understand how this could've happened." Knock Out said impressed.

Starscream incorporated a little on the medical berth. "And yet it did! Can you imagine my horror: there I am minding my own business when my arm just falls off! Clearly Megatron inflicted more damage upon me than you realize, doctor."

"Well, on the bright side this provides an excellent opportunity for an upgrade." Knock Out announced with excitement as he showed on the screen different models. "Let's see. You could go with the sonic cannon: it's reliable, low-maintenance, although it lacks a certain flare. Personally, I prefer the null ray: it has just the right mix of flash and firepower."

"I don't want a new model! I just want the same arm I had before!" Starscream demanded mad.

"But Starscream, your equipment is a bit…obsolete. I'm not sure I have another one lying around. Of course, we could try to salvage yours." Knock Out suggested. "You kept it, didn't you?"

"It was…beyond recovery."

What Starscream didn't know is that the children were moving his missing arm to a better position to use it. Surely, they had no problem to move it thanks to the Force.

"Anyone knows how to fire this thing? I don't see a trigger." Han said checking the arm.

"Starscream did something with his fingers." Aris remembered.

Everyone hid behind the fingers seeing the Terrorcon coming.

"We only have one shot. We need to make it count." Luke said.

Once they saw the zombie was close enough, Luke and Han pulled the first finger back. That launched the missile, which hit Skyquake.

"A direct shot." Aris saw cheered before hugging Sky.

"Yes, we did it!" Leia followed.

"How do you like us now, clancker?" Han mocked.

Unfortunately, they saw the Terrorcon coming out of the smoke and roaring at them, taking away all happiness. Even so, the missile did some damage: one of his arms fell off. While they looked at the arm, for their horror, its fingers twitched and the arm began moving on its own, and it was coming after them at high speed.

"Come on, come one!" Luke ordered as they ran again.

"How can the zombie's arm move faster than the actual zombie?" Han asked in disbelief.

"I don't know, and I don't want to figure it out." Aris expressed.

The arm even jumped and crawled by the rocks. Meanwhile, at the Autobot base, BB-8 finally took a look to Han's device. It saw that it had a message, so after picking it, it called the Autobots with strong and fast beeps while it showed it to Bulkhead.

"Han's device. It wasn't blinking before." Bulkhead saw before BB-8 opened it and showed the message. "It's a message: in alternate dimension with zombie droid. Help!"

"That doesn't sound possible." Cliff said.

"Ratchet, can we triangulate the geographical position of the device's signal?" Optimus asked.

"In a parallel dimensional plane?!" Ratchet asked in disbelief. "Let's find out."

Back with Starscream, he was once again hooked with cables when suddenly his dark energon piece started to glow. He immediately got up to see it closer.

"My dark energon shard. Pulsing? My warrior lives." He realized.

In that moment Knock Out returned with an arm similar to Starscream's, but with more missiles. "Ah, look what I found in storage." He said after seeing Starscream walking away. "What are you doing?!"

"You were right, Knock Out. I'm much too attached to my original appendage. I will retrieve it."

Back with the Autobots…

"Now, calculating for relative time delays and ionospheric distortions, the signal emanated from the exact location as the original ground bridge coordinates." Ratchet reported.

"But we already look for them there." Cliffjumper reminded.

"Perhaps, but not in the correct dimensional phase, as their message stated. But if I can recreate the feedback loop which triggered the event, I might be able to generate a rescue portal allowing passage from their dimension." Ratchet explained.

"Back to base?"

"No. We're talking about interdimensional travel here, Bulkhead. Attempting to redirect the vortex's trajectory would be far too risky." Ratchet retorted.

"Everyone knows that." Arcee piped in.

"If the coordinates aren't precisely the same who knows where the humans could wind up." Ratchet finished.

Meanwhile, the kids managed to make some distance between them and the zombie's arm. But they soon discovered that Han's intuition was right.

"Oh, come on." Han moaned seeing Starscream's arm in front of them again.

"You were right, Han. This place is like a huge labyrinth." Leia admitted.

"Skyquake!"

The kids hid behind the arm, knowing that voice was Starscream. They spotted him coming right at them.

"Your master summons you!" He called.

"How'd that freak get into our dimension?" Han asked.

"He didn't. He can't see us." Luke observed.

"Forget Starscream. We gotta run, some more." Aris said, seeing the undead arm coming for them.

Without need to worry about Starscream, the group ran at the Decepticon, expecting to pass him through. But before that, a ground bridge appeared between them and Starscream, one which each of them could see.

"A ground bridge portal?" Aris asked.

"That has to be our way out of here." Luke said.

"The Autobots saw our text." Han realized cheered.

"What? Mine or theirs?" Starscream asked himself as he contemplated it.

"If we go through, we run smack into Starscream." Leia pointed.

"If we don't, we're zombie chow." Sky said pointing at the arm.

"Option three: we keep running in circles." Han added.

"Follow my lead." Luke instructed.

They all got into a standing position as they saw the arm getting closer. Sky and Leia started to panic.

"Now!"

They jumped through the portal and ran below Starscream.

"Humans?" Starscream saw. "Where did you vermin…?"

He couldn't end the question because before the portal closed Skyquake's arm came flying and grabbed his head, making him fall to the ground. He managed to pull the arm off his face.

"This…isn't mine!" He said struggling. "Unhand me!"

The kids continued running until another ground bridge appeared in front of them, with Optimus, Arcee and Bulkhead coming out.

"Sky, Aris, Leia, Luke, Han." Optimus named.

"Autobots again?!" Starscream saw before throwing the undead arm away. The arm came back for him, so he called the ship for transport once again. "Requesting emergency ground bridge, now!"

Finally, everyone was safe and sound at base. The kids even hug BB-8.

"Thank you, buddy. We owe you one, everyone." Luke thanked.

"If it wasn't for you, we would never be able to return." Leia added.

BB-8 beeped a little embarrassed. As for Sky, he was hugging Arcee.

"You can't imagine the fear that I have passed." Sky said dropping a few tears.

"Don't worry, what matters now is that all of you are here safe and sound." She said calming him down.

"Look, if you're gonna blame anybody, blame me." Han apologized.

"I'm sorry. Could you repeat that a couple dozen times?" Leia provoked.

"Han, what you've endured has been lesson enough. We are just glad you were all safe." Optimus said with a smile.

"Guess it was a good thing you dropped this." Bulkhead said handing him his device. "Too bad it didn't get any pictures though."

"Nah, that's okay. I think after today I pretty much have zombie droid close-up seared into my brain." Han admitted.

But not everyone got a happy ending. Starscream returned back to the Nemesis's med lab, without his missing arm, letting Knock Out to finish repairing him.

"What happened? Megatron pounded you like scrap metal again?" Knock Out asked as he was soldering with his finger which let out sparks.

"I would rather not discuss it."

"Honestly Starscream, you need to take better care of yourself. Didn't you retrieve your limb?"

Starscream only groaned. His arm was still in the shadowzone. Terrorcon Skyquake found it, and tried to insert it in place of its missing arm, but it was no use, so it threw it away before continuing its endless wandering.


	16. Chapter 16

**16- Operation Breakdown.**

**Yavin 4**

It was night in a forest area near some ancient temples. Everything seemed peacefully, until some tremors began to shake the area. Then someone crashed against a boulder: it was Bulkhead. He was pushed back by his rival, Breakdown.

"Bulkhead." Breakdown saluted as he changed one of his hammers for his hand. "Imagine you and I bumping into each other in the middle of nowhere while tracking a stray energon signal."

Bulkhead got up. "Yeah Breakdown, it must be your lucky day."

Both cybertronians charged at each other, grabbed each other's hands and tried to push back his rival.

"Where's your pet human? How about when I finish with you, I pay him a visit?" Breakdown provoked.

That made Bulkhead yell in fury and tackled Breakdown to the ground.

"So, the Wrecker's got a soft spot." Breakdown mocked.

Bulkhead pulled out his wrecking and tried to finish Breakdown, but he dodged it, swung his hammer already ready and hit Bulkhead in the head hard, making him collapsed to the floor. With his opponent dizzy, Breakdown put his hammer at Bulkhead's head.

"As much as I'll miss our little reunions, hammer time." Breakdown declared as he was about to give his final blow.

But when he was about to strike, an electrified shot hit him, knocking him down. Before went off just like his rival, Bulkhead heard and saw a couple of ships flying above him. The responsible ones were a group of gunship droids, starfighter vulture droids and TIE light bombers (TIE Oppressors). There was also a Neimoidian escort shuttle that landed while the vulture droids changed to their walker form and surrounded the cybertronians and the droid gunships delivered a group of commando droids. From the shuttle, General Grievous came out as his droids aimed their weapons at the cybertronians. An original tactical droid approached him.

"Sir, we only have the resources to transport one." The droid told him.

"Take the victor." Grievous instructed smirking.

Moments later, Bulkhead started to wake up when someone called him.

"Marco. Marco. Marco!"

"Han?" He recognized.

But that wasn't the answer Han expecting, because he groaned. "You're supposed to say Polo."

Immediately, Bulkhead stood with his fists ready, but he saw Breakdown was no more.

"Han." Bulkhead started as he groaned a little in pain. "Let Ratchet know I need a ground bridge."

Moments later, Bulkhead was back at base while Ratchet was patching up his shoulder with an electric tool.

"Engaging the enemy on your own was foolish, Bulkhead. "Optimus scolded.

"Breakdown jumped me. I know I could take him." Bulkhead defended before groaning in pain a little.

"Stay still." Ratchet advised.

"But we should see the other guy, right Bulk?" Han asked with excitement.

"Ah, yeah. About that…" Bulkhead started.

"You didn't torch him?" Han asked surprised.

"Not exactly. I figured you all did."

"Oh." Han said in disappointment.

"When I came to, Breakdown was just gone. I remember hearing a ship. Maybe it was the clone troopers." Bulkhead told.

"Not them." An adult man in special uniform, with strawberry-blond hair and brown eyes, said entering the room from the elevator. "But I have an idea who."

"Who is this guy?" Han asked.

"This is special agent Kallus, a member of the Republic Security Bureau. He has been designed as our contact while the Jedi can't answer to our situations." Optimus introduced.

"Show me where this Con abduction occurred." Agent Kallus asked.

Of course, they weren't the only ones aware of this. In the Nemesis bridge…

"Lord Megatron, I fear Breakdown has gone missing." Starscream reported to his leader.

"The Autobots?" Megatron asked.

"According to surveillance provided by the astonishingly accurate Soundwave, Breakdown was abducted by droids."

"Droids?" Megatron asked confused.

"Yes, battle droids. The same ones used as military force by the former Separatist Alliance."

"Your point?"

"My strongest recommendation: we assemble a rescue team to hunt the vermin responsible for this outrage."

"Breakdown is on his own." Megatron simply answered, surprising Starscream.

"Master?" Starscream asked confused.

"If Breakdown allowed himself to be captured by those smaller inferior machines than him, weaker than him, he deserves whatever fate awaits him."

"But Breakdown is a key player in our…" Starscream started, until Megatron silenced him with only his angry look. "Your wisdom reigns supreme, Lord Megatron." He said before walking away. "For now." He said quietly.

Meanwhile, Breakdown awakened inside an unknown room. He saw next to him, from both sides, a few machines with drills and buzz saws.

"Huh? What?"

At the moment he asked he saw a lot of droidekas (the original ones) aiming their weapons at him, the same as a few DSD1 dwart spider droids, JK-13 security droids, crab droids and chameleon droids. Also, he saw that he was trapped by metal braces on his hands and feet. He tried to break himself free, but it was no use. Then a door opened, and Grievous, with the tactical droid, some HK-77 assassin droids and a few battle droids, entered the room as a few other droids operated a terminal up in front of him with Breakdown's schematics.

"Filthy machines! Who do you think you are?!" Breakdown demanded.

"We are the Separatist Remnants. And I am Grievous."

"Release me now and I will let you live. Or stay functional, whatever it is." Breakdown offered.

"I'm afraid you're far too valuable to us." Grievous informed him.

Breakdown laughed. "Megatron will never pay a ransom."

"Oh, you misunderstand. We don't want a ransom. We want only you, all of you."

Back to the Autobot base…

"This is where we picked up Bulkhead." Ratchet showed on the screen.

"The fourth moon of Yavin." Kallus recognized. "Its native civilization: the Massassi, which is rumored that adored a fallen Sith lord, disappeared long ago before the Clone Wars. It's supposed that there are no colonies there yet, only the abandoned Massassi temples. My intel reported Separatist Remnants activity there earlier today."

"Separatist Remnants? You mean Grievous and his droids?" Han asked.

"The very ones who survived the Clone Wars." Cliffjumper reminded.

"And the very ones who know of our existence on your galaxy." Ratchet added.

"They must have tracked one of us there." Bulkhead deduced.

"But what would they want with Breakdown?" Han asked.

"What's it matter? They can have him." Arcee scoffed.

"(**Who'd expect that such a tough Decepticon would be dragged off by droids?**)"

Bulkhead laughed. "Yeah, dragged off by droids. Ha, guess I softened him up for them. Huh?"

"Yeah." Han mumbled.

"Ratchet, reactivate the previous ground bridge coordinates. We will rescue Breakdown." Optimus proclaimed.

"What?" Ratchet spluttered.

"Optimus, you can't be serious." Cliffjumper objected.

"Are you mad?" Arcee followed.

"(**I don't think so.**)"

"The droids can melt him down for all I care. Let the Cons rescue their own." Bulkhead agreed.

"It is unlikely that Megatron would bother with an errand of mercy." Optimus said.

"Okay. But this is Breakdown we're talking about." Cliffjumper reminded.

"Sometimes we must raise above ourselves for the greater good." Optimus recited.

"Oh, what's that supposed to mean? Breakdown's gonna be grateful and go all soft and join the cause?" Bulkhead scoffed.

"While it is unlikely that any Decepticon will choose the path of good, even they possess the potential for change." Optimus said.

Bulkhead groaned. "I knew where this was headed."

"By greater good I meant the Republic and all the inhabitants of the galaxy. The Separatist Remnants presents a clear and present danger." Optimus continued.

"Prime's right." Kallus supported. "We know Grievous is obsessed with power and superiority over the Galactic Republic and the Jedi Order. The reason why he wants to obtain groundbreaking technology."

"Which means we cannot allow cybertronian biology to fall into his hands." Optimus finished.

Back to the secret room, Breakdown was still trying to break his chains.

"Full disclosure: we intend to pull you apart, break you down, if you will. And we will utilize whatever we discover to develop a new generation of battle droids. With better weaponry." Grievous revealed to Breakdown before he snapped his fingers, giving the signal.

A few droids started to operate the machinery next to Breakdown while a few sabotage droids and SD-K4 assassin droids hovered toward him. The drills and saws came closer, making Breakdown started to get worried.

"I'm afraid that you won't survive the process." Grievous said as he walked down and next to Breakdown. "So, thank you in advance for your sacrifice. The Separatists are very much in your debt."

"You are making a very big mistake, little weird machine. When I'm finished with you, they'll have to scrape you off the floor." Breakdown threatened.

"Since you evidently aren't squeamish, I'll allow you to watch." Grievous said to him.

"Sir, his pain receptors are disabled." A droid reported.

"Good, then he won't make as much noise. Open him up."

The sabotage droids started to rotate their shard appendices as they came closer to Breakdown's body. One of the drills came closer before a super battle droid grabbed it and pulled it near to his face. The last thing Breakdown saw was sparks on his face. Back to the Autobot base, the ground bridge was already opened…

"Come on, Bulk. You gotta go with." Han pleaded.

"Don't wanna." Bulkhead grumbled.

"Bulkhead."

"Optimus, I'm sorry. I just can't do it."

"I support your choice."

"What?" Both Bulkhead and Han asked in disbelief.

"Given your history with Breakdown your judgment may be clouded. And thus, jeopardize the mission. Besides, the Decepticon may be more in need of a medic than another warrior." Optimus explained.

"Lock and loaded, Optimus." Ratchet said.

"Autobots, roll out!"

All the Autobots transformed and went through the ground bridge before it closed.

"Fine. Happy hunting." Bulkhead grumbled.

He heard Han groaned and saw he was disappointed. That made him get a little sad.

"Uh-uh…what do you say? Creature double feature?" He proposed to cheer him up.

"Sure." Han said dully.

"Maybe I can take a break." Kallus joined.

The Autobots arrived to Yavin 4, right in middle of a meadow. They changed to robot form and readied their guns.

"No signs of machines, droids or cybertronians." Optimus observed.

"(**I found some tracks, smashed grass. Maybe caused by droids' vehicles that can lead us to Breakdown.**)"

"Forget the tracks, Bumblebee. I'm picking up a faint energon signal, three clicks north by northwest." Ratchet informed seeing his scanner.

"Breakdown." Cliff deduced.

"But we shouldn't be getting a reading. Unless…" Arcee started.

"His energon's been spilled." Ratchet ended.

Meanwhile, the ones at base were seeing some kind of kaiju/titan movie. Well, not everyone: Kallus was sleeping on the coach and Han wasn't exactly seeing at the screen. Bulkhead was the only one who was seeing it.

"Those giant bugs surely are giving such a hard day to Zillo. You're missing the smackdown." Bulkhead told him.

"No, you're missing the smack down." Han retorted.

"Huh?"

"Which stinks because Breakdown is your arch enemy, not Optimus's. And definitely not Grievous's."

Bulkhead sighed. "Han, you don't understand. Breakdown and me, we go way back. You have no idea the things he's done. I am not rescuing him, okay? Not now, not ever."

"Arg, you don't have to make peace with him, Bulk. You just need to beat him." Han clarified.

"Ah, what?"

"No rescue, no rematch. He will never do that, I'm sure."

Bulkhead now understood what Han was referring to. And seconds later, he bridged himself to Yavin 4. Once there, he saw the same tracks Bumblebee discovered, and because he had no other clue, he decided to change to vehicle form and follow them. Meanwhile, the other Autobots followed Ratchet's lead.

"This way."

The trail took them to some kind of fountain. Arcee, Bumblebee and Cliffjumper advanced first, followed by Optimus and Ratchet. As they advanced, the scanner's sound was becoming closer.

"Reading's coming from right…here." Ratchet saw.

In the center of the fountain was only a little piece of metal, which looked like some kind of metallic eye.

"Breakdown's eye." Ratchet identified, making the other Autobots stay in shock.

On the other hand, Bulkhead followed the tracks until he spotted something: a battle droid trio, two on STAPs and the third one, the commander, on a heavy STAP. Maybe a patrol.

"Clanckers." He said.

He followed the droids to an open tunnel right in front of a near temple. He prepared his gun before getting inside. At the same time, back with the others, Ratchet inserted the eye into his scanner.

"What are you doing?" Arcee asked.

"The optic receptors might have retained the final images seen." He explained as he typed some buttons and the screen showed an image.

"What do you know? Weird science wins again." Cliff added.

The scanner showed the image of when the droid approached the drill to Breakdown's eye. But suddenly, the image changed to static, only to display a live feed of Grievous, with Breakdown at the background being operated.

"Well well, Optimus Prime. A pleasure to set eyes on you again." Grievous saluted.

"He's converted the optics to a two-way-feed." Ratchet saw.

"I already know about you, General Grievous. And it's not a pleasure to see you again." Optimus responded.

"Well, as you can see, I'm back. In the flesh, but being that our captive is not one of yours, I have to admit I was expecting the one called Megatron."

"In this circumstance, Autobots and Decepticons share a common foe." Optimus proclaimed.

"My forces are anything but common. We manage to survive the Clone Wars and its outcome."

"Have you forgotten that even you were used as a puppet for Darth Sidious's master plan? Not either you and your people were of importance for him and his apprentice." Optimus reminded.

"Perhaps, but you did me a favor: you freed me from the bonds of deception. You made me realize that only I can forge my destiny, not any Force wielder. So now, I will finish what I started long ago, and this time not even you can stop me. Because our guest is yielding quite a bit of information about your biomechanics as you can see. Although, Breakdown himself can't see so well anymore."

"We helped the Jedi beat you once and we can do it again. We don't fear you." Cliffjumper sneered.

"Oh, but you should. In fact, I would strongly urge that you not stand your ground." Grievous advised.

Trying to know what his words wanted to say, Optimus saw that right beneath the fountain was a bomb, with only a few seconds before explode.

"It's a trap." Optimus discovered, making the Autobots discover where the bomb was.

"Would this be a rollout kind of trap?" Cliff asked.

"Evacuate, now." Optimus ordered.

The Autobots changed to vehicle form and drove away the fast as they could before the bomb exploded. Although, the shockwave sent them flying, but they managed to change back to robot form and land safely.

"So, any idea where they're keeping the rest of Breakdown?" Arcee asked.

Breakdown could only watch how his captors were tearing him apart. At the same time as the machines and sabotage droids did their job, some B1 droid engineers joined them cutting from other sides. But what gave him the creeps was a lot of buzz droids that were crawling around his hood and joined the operation, just like when they used to sabotage enemy starfighters.

"Arg, they look like scraplets." Breakdown shivered.

"Enjoying the view? Ironically your would-be rescuers may be in more pieces than you, right now." Grievous revealed.

"Decepticons don't break that easy!" Breakdown argued.

"Who said they were Decepticons?" Grievous simply asked.

"That doesn't make sense. Autobots wouldn't come to rescue me." Breakdown said confused.

Suddenly, they heard a banging on the door, making everyone stop what they were doing.

"What's going on?" Grievous asked.

"Show me the entrance's image." The tactical droid asked.

One of the droids showed on the terminal the image of the main entrance, with lots of droids aiming their weapons at the door. Even the droidekas, crab droids, spider droids and chameleon droids went there. The door felt down and Bulkhead started advancing slowly threatening to smash the droids with his wrecking balls as they fired at him, until he forced them to retreat.

"Marco! You're supposed to say Polo!" Bulkhead said as he advanced smashing droids.

"More grist for the mill." Grievous whispered as he and all the droids walked out of the room.

Bulkhead finally reached the room where he saw Breakdown trapped on the operating table. The only ones which were still guarding him where some sniper droidekas and the sabotage droids, which fired their laser beams and blasters at him. Bulkhead covered himself with one arm while he shot them down with his weapon. Breakdown looked up to see Bulkhead walking toward him, changing his weapons back to hands.

"It must be your lucky day." Bulkhead said approaching his hand to him.

Breakdown closed his eye, waiting for the end. But instead, he saw how Bulkhead ripped off his braces.

"What are you doing?" He asked confused.

"Getting you out of here. Yeah, I don't believe it either." Bulkhead said offering him his hand, which Breakdown took and got back to his feet. "Can you walk?"

"Urg, I think so." Breakdown answered while he closed his chest's open parts.

Suddenly, the alarm sounded.

"Can you run?" Bulkhead asked.

"Never run when you can fight." Breakdown answered changing his hand for a hammer.

"Just keep that thing pointed away from me, alright?" Bulkhead asked as he moved the hammer aside. "And better use it against them."

Bulkhead was referring to a trio of A-DSD advanced dwarf spider droids, two Octuptarra combat tri-droids, some infiltrator/demolition droids and a squad of Scorpenek annihilator droids which started to fire at them. Both Breakdown and Bulkhead ran against them and tackled them, finishing with them all in one shot. They started to make their way out, they encountered a squad of commando droids and three C-B3 cortosis battle droids who fired at them.

"Clone Wars déjà vu coming right at!" Bulkhead announced as he and Breakdown passed above the droids, smashing all they could.

They finally made it to the exit, but once there they encountered with a huge ambush. A lot of STAPs and heavy STAP flew around them firing at them, alongside a few B1-A air battle droids. Some GATs drove around them firing their weapons, the same as a few vulture droids in walker mode and Ultra droidekas and Ultra battle droids. But the worst was at the distance: a lot of AATs, HAGs, Octuptarra magna tri-droids, OG-9 homing spider droids and NR-N99 Persuader-class droid enforcers were firing them from a cliff, and some AMTs, two super tanks and IG-227 Hailfire-class droid tanks firing missiles. There were also gunship droids and some Lancet aerial artilleries shuttles firing from the sky and TIE strikers and light bombers flying above them. With all this, Bulkhead and Breakdown were forced to use the remains of the droids they smash as cover, and keep moving to dodge the missiles, beams and bigger projectiles. Even so, Breakdown started firing his turret at the droids, taking down the GATs, droidekas and Ultra battle droids easily.

"You have some sort of escape plan?"

"Yep, but you're not gonna like it." Bulkhead said before using his com-link. "Bulkhead to Optimus, rendezvous to my coordinates. I'm in need of backup. We're facing an entire droid army."

Seeing that the gunships were such a problem, Breakdown grabbed a spider droid close to him and threw it to a gunship, destroying it. Bulkhead decided to do something similar and grabbed a hailfire droid which was charging at him, dodging its missiles. Next, he used it to fire missiles at the tanks and mortars before throwing it at one of the tri-droids. The super tanks survived, but that was a relief. Next, he smashed two Ultra battle droids with his wrecking balls. The droids also brought TIE ap-1 tanks and Century tanks to distract them from the TIE fighters which fired at them from above. During the fight, Breakdown noticed something from one of the shuttles: one of Lancet's main weapon was modified to act as a disruptor cannon. It charged the cannon and fired it, but the beam missed him. Bulkhead started to get weak from the droids' shots, and the cannon was about to fire at him, but Breakdown pushed him aside before the beam could hit him. Both cybertronians looked each other before the droids' shots forced them to return back to combat.

"I've had enough of this. All artillery and air squadrons, target your weapons at them right now. Bomber them with all you got." Grievous ordered from his shuttle.

"Roger roger." One droid pilot affirmed from a TIE light bomber.

All TIE squadrons and remaining vehicles and heavy droids prepared to fire at once. Besides that, three Protodekas were approaching from the distance, ready to fire.

"Oh no, that's going to be real trouble." Bulkhead said nervous.

But before they could start, one pilot from a TIE starfighter detected something on its radar.

"Sir, there are other signals incoming."

That made Grievous mad, but knew what has to be done. "Then this system is not secure anymore. All units, disengage and initiate Omega protocols. Return to the ships."

Immediately, all surviving Separatist forces retreated, leaving Bulkhead and Breakdown alone. While they saw the gunships and fighters flew away, they got surprised when right behind a mountain appeared a huge ship: a Recusant-class light destroyer, where all the remaining droid forces went before it took off and left the planet.

"Your backup?" Breakdown asked.

But the backup which arrived wasn't Bulkhead's team, it was a squadron of flying Decepticons, leaded by Starscream.

"Commander Starscream."

"Consorting with the enemy, Breakdown?" Starscream asked walking at him.

"But Bulkhead got me out of there."

"Many spark felt thanks, Autobot." Starscream said before facing Breakdown. "Now destroy him."

Breakdown looked at Bulkhead. "But…"

"Do you plan on joining their ranks anytime soon? No?! Then be done with him already!" Starscream commanded.

Breakdown looked at Bulkhead and at the end smirked.

"Tough break, Bulkhead. Maybe the next life." Breakdown said pulling out his hammer.

He tried to hit him, but Bulkhead dodge and hit him with his wrecking ball in the back, making him collapse to the ground.

"Destroy him!" Starscream ordered, before Bulkhead hit him with an uppercut. That made the Decepticons aim their weapons at him, so he grabbed Breakdown and threw him at them.

"Hammer time! Come on, I'll scrap all of you!" Bulkhead challenged.

Starscream was about to fire at him when a storm of shots coming from behind them forced them to turn and see the rest of the Autobots advancing at them.

"Arg, retreat." Starscream ordered.

All Decepticons retreated, including Breakdown, who pushed Bulkhead out of his way before transforming and drive away.

"Engaging the enemy on your own was even more foolish this time, Bulkhead. But I am honored that you saw fit to rescue your rival. You have truly risen above yourself." Optimus congratulated.

"Did you see? I beat Breakdown and bash them all with his own hammer. I won the rematch!" Bulkhead shouted proudly.

"I'm sure Han would be proud." Arcee deduced, suspecting who convinced him.

Far from there, Breakdown was still driving when he was forced to stop because Starscream, in vehicle mode, stayed in front of him.

"One day you will repay your debt to me, Breakdown. The day it comes time to choose sides."

Breakdown changed to robot form and faced him. "Uh, between Bots and Cons?"

"Between myself and Megatron." Starscream clarified before he started flying around Breakdown. "Incidentally, I suggest that Megatron never know of this rescue. You do want him to think you overcame the puny droids on your own, don't you?"

With all said, Starscream flew his way back to the Nemesis, and let Breakdown with his thoughts. Meanwhile, the Separatist ship reunited with other ones in some place of the unknown regions, the place where the fleet was hidden.

"The test subject escaped, but we've managed to sanitize the location and transfer most of the newly acquired data to another facility." The tactical droid reported to General Grievous aboard his capital ship showing him the data they collected from the operation. "A diagnostic scan of the subject's vital components was thorough enough for us to initiate project "Nevolution"."

"Excellent. The power of the living machines will someday soon belong to the Separatists." Grievous smirked.


	17. Chapter 17

**17- Crisscross.**

**Alaris Prime, Kashyyyk System**

In the middle of the forest, in middle of the night, General Grievous and a squad of commando droids were advancing cautiously with special guns at hand, Grievous included. It seems they were looking for something.

"Suppression fire only. I want this one alive."

"Roger roger." The commando droid captain nodded.

While the group advanced, something huge and fast crawled around them. They turned to see what was and Grievous fired at what seemed to be stalking them. The droids fired more rockets, which failed to hit it. Immediately, they started chasing it. Right in front of them they spotted a canyon, with webs all around the walls.

"Tight formation."

They advanced through the canyon, following the signal of whatever they were looking. While the droids went through the floor, Grievous decided to crawl on the rocks like a spider for surprise. Suddenly, the signal disappeared, and without warning multiple webs came from above and took the droids. When Grievous looked above he saw the droids trapped in some kind of spider web. There was no doubt, it was Airachnid's doing.

"What happened?"

"Sir, above you." One of the droids warned.

Grievous tried to fire at the Decepticon, but she grabbed him by the gun, which crushed with her hand before throwing him against the wall. She launched a web to trap him, but Grievous dodged it fast enough and start crawling around, surprising Airachnid. She tried to follow him, but Grievous was fast enough to make her lost his trail. She tried to find him, until he jumped on her back and tried to put on her back an electromagnetic grenade. She managed to take him off her with her spider legs, making him fall to the ground. Next, she fired a web that trapped him against the wall.

"I admit you are quite the sneaky type, and I like that. Don't tell me the Separatist Remnants never considered that an open channel distress signal from an injured Decepticon might be a trap." Airachnid revealed approaching her new prisoner.

"I'll bear that in mind, next time." Grievous promised.

Airachnid laughed. "Next time?"

Then she saw that while she talked, Grievous took the chance and cut her webs with his unique weapons.

"A lightsaber? Isn't that supposed to be used only by Jedi?"

"That's right, but I earned this with my skills when I faced them, and so as their fear."

"Well, that's something no one sees every day. The same as what happened recently. Decepticon radio chatters all a buzz about the work over you gave poor Breakdown. As an ex-Con myself, I really should have eviscerated you for that. But an old acquaintance and her nasty little Jedi destroyed my ship and skinned my knee." Airachnid said showing the scars Sky made her with his lightsaber.

"Yes, I see. Your first encounter with a Jedi wasn't that fruitful, am I right?"

"I admit it. I underestimated him, a lot. And that little one made me look like a fool."

"A little one?" Grievous asked interested. "Hum, if only a child was able to inflict you so much damage, it's because he comes from a very powerful Jedi."

"Oh really? That's quite an interesting fact. I mean to pay them back in kind, both of them. You see, I make it in and out of places most Decepticons can't, but I can't actually navigate other places of this galaxy giving my actual status."

"And what's in it for me?" Grievous demanded.

"I'll let you live. And since you came here to collect a Transformer droid, was it? I'll throw in whatever's left of Arcee, after I've broken her." Airachnid offered. "Besides of sharing some mutual personal experiences. I've heard some things about you, General Grievous. The most famous and the very first Jedi hunter. Most of all because of the Clone Wars, isn't that right?"

"It seems my reputation is still present in many places. Indeed, I struck down more Jedi than anyone did before in the war, and keeping their lightsabers as the trophies of my collection. And trust me, I intend to start a new one."

"A skilled hunter with a hobby. Who would know that both of us would be so similar? Then, to one hunter to another, I offer myself to share my cybertronian knowledge with you, for mutual beneficial, for the moment. And by professional courtesy, of course."

"I'm listening."

**Onderon**

It was half past midnight when Sky walked calmly toward his home with Arcee in vehicle mode, hand to hand.

"Thanks for walking me home, Sky. You're a real little gentleman."

"You're welcome, Arcee. I don't want you revved up before bedtime. But I'm going to be grounded for sure this time: look at the hour, I'm definitely too late." Sky sighed nervous. "How I'm going to explain this to my parents?"

"Well, that's what we want to see."

Sky shivered when he heard his father's voice while he opened the garage door with the Force. His mother was also there.

"This is the first time you come home this late. I didn't expect this to happen until you became a teenager. Honey, we were so worry about you. Even I was about to send Morai to look after you." His mother told.

"We thought something could have happened to you." His father followed.

"I'm so sorry. My meeting with my friends endured longer than I expected. I wanted to call you but my com-device was without battery." Sky explained.

"This is strange. I mean, normally you make sure these situations don't happen. But that's not the point." She reminded.

"Son, your mother and I are starting to think that you're using that speeder bike for something you should not."

"No! I swear I'm not racing. I don't like those things."

"Then why you have it? You never separate from it." His mother said.

"Yeah, I know. But…"

"Sky, is us. You can tell us anything. There is something you want to tell us?" His mother asked.

"No, there is nothing." Sky said, but his mother could sense he was hiding something.

"Well, okay. But, just for precaution, I think you should start having more time far from that speeder bike." His mother declared.

"What?!" Sky asked in disbelief.

"Just for precaution. We don't want you to obsess yourself with this or any vehicle. Specially the military type." His father concreted.

"You're not grounded, just being a little time without using it. We know you can do it. If you don't, we would start imagining things. So, I don't want to see that speeder bike out of the garage." His mother warned.

Sky sighed in defeat. "Okay."

His mother kissed him in the forehead. "That's my boy. Now, go wash up and get some sleep."

"We love you." His father told him before they entered the house, leaving the two partners alone.

"I'm in big trouble now."

"You didn't tell your parents about me? Your friends already did it." Arcee reminded.

"I could not find the right moment to tell them. They're very busy lately." Sky defended.

"Well, sooner or later you will have to do it. Or I will miss you when you're grounded, if that happens."

"So, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know, Sky. You know I can't stay here sitting on my fat tires for a long time. Team Prime will need me when there is duty to do."

"I know. I already don't like to lie to them, but if you're not here they will think I'm disobeying them. And I think mom already knows I'm hiding something."

"How? Oh yeah, your special senses. But look at the bright side, your parents work late, so I'll try to be back in the garage before they get home. But I cannot do any promises. Want some advice? Tell them as soon as you can. Better late than never. I tell you as a big sister."

"Alright, Arcee. I will try."

"That's my boy. Good night." Arcee said goodbye.

The next day, Sky was near a lake near his home, trying to make a water ring with the Force, a huge one. It was taking him more than he expected. In that moment, his com-device sounded and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Sky, it's mom. I hope you're hungry today, cause I'm going to bring a surprise for you."

"Okay, I'll be here." He said before hanging up. "Primus, we have a problem." He said alarmed before typing another number. "Come one, pick up, pick up, pick up. Arcee, you wouldn't be in the garage right now, right?"

"Negative, Sky." Arcee answered as she dodged laser shots, probably from Decepticons who were protecting an energon mine. "Can we talk about this later? I'm a little busy right now."

"No! Mom's on her way home. If you're not here right now, then we'll have real problems." Sky begged as he ran back home.

"Guys, can you handle it?" Arcee asked his companions.

"(**We'll be fine. Go.**)"

"These guys are nothing. Go where you're needed, partner." Cliff said as he cut another Decepticon.

"Ratchet, I need a bridge." Arcee called.

Arcee went through the portal while Cliff and Bee blasted the remaining Decepticons. Ahsoka was heading home in her ship. Sky was already at home, but he got nervous seeing that Arcee wasn't arrived yet. He searched for her in the surroundings while his mom's ship arrived. In an attempt to gain some time, Sky decided to meet his mom.

"Mom! Have you seen the speeder bike?"

"Ah, no. I just arrived here. It's something wrong?"

"It isn't at the garage and I can't find it anywhere."

"Calm down. Let's check the garage once again. Maybe you missed it." She suggested.

When they arrived to the garage, for his surprise, Arcee was right inside in vehicle form.

"Whoa, she's right here. I guess you're right, I missed it." Sky said in relief.

His mother could sense that. Thinking it might be related with what he was hiding she approached him. "I thought you were not going to worry about that the rest of the day."

"Well, I only took a small look."

"Sky, what's going on here? I can feel your nervousness and you know that. So, what are you hiding?"

Sky sighed in defeat. "Okay, I will tell you the truth. She's not a speeder bike, is a sentient robotic organism from a planet far away out of the galaxy. She's part of a team stationed in a base on Naboo fighting a secret ancient war. And I and my friends spend a lot of our free time with she and her teammates at their base. Oh, and her name is Arcee."

Surprisingly, his mother didn't seem very surprised.

"And this is only her alternate form. She's a big droid which can transform into a vehicle. I'm sure you can sense life from her."

Ahsoka sighed. "I know."

"Eh? What?" Sky asked surprised. "Since when?"

"Since the beginning. I knew it all the time, since I have seen that speeder bike before, fighting alongside the Republic long ago during the Clone Wars."

"Whoa, and I thought I managed to fool you so well, commander."

"Arcee?" Sky said surprised.

"You wish." Ahsoka answered proud. "But that's not what displease me. What makes me mad it's that you didn't tell me this during all this time. Both of you. But specially you, Sky. How do you want me to trust you if you don't give me reasons to and don't trust your father and me? And believe me: it's not the first time I pass through that experience."

"Just like that huge mistake with the High Jedi Council that happened very long ago." Arcee reminded.

"What? You didn't tell me that." Sky said.

"And it will not be today. I'm going to pick up your father, and we'll continue this conversation later. And the next chat will be between you and me, Arcee. You're not going to get away with this."

Sky saw his mother got back to her ship and flew away. Seeing how much affected Sky was, Arce returned back to robot form and knelt to his height.

"I'm sorry, Sky."

"No Arcee, this is my fault. She's right, I didn't tell them when I should." He said, dropping a few tears.

Meanwhile, aboard his command ship, Grievous was seeing how his droids were finishing connecting some cables to some kind of metallic box.

"Okay… a little more…and…got it." A B1 droid said connecting the last cable, making a lot of images appeared on the main screen.

"The ship's black box sustained serious damage in the explosion. But our software was able to reconstruct a few frames of the security feed." General Kraken informed as the screen stopped at an image of Sky.

"That's him. My little Sky." Airachnid recognized, also aboard Grievous ship.

"So is true that the Jedi are not only starting to train their brethren by their own, but also their offspring, even when they are not inside their community." Grievous realized. "I want to know more about this little survivor."

"Our facial recognition algorithm will send Sky's image across the web." Kraken reported as the droids did the command.

"Another kind of web." Grievous clarified before they got it. "Ah, the motherload."

"Republic database?" Airachnid asked.

"The Holonet: a galactic social network. Everything worth knowing about any individual is right here. Now, let's see what you can offer to us, little Jedi." Grievous said before he started reading about Sky's profile page. "This little one seems to be between 8 and 9, home world: Onderon, parents…" When Grievous reached that part, he started to laugh.

"Something hilarious?" Airachnid asked confused.

"Now I see why he's very powerful. His mother is commander Ahsoka Tano, a former adversary that I faced a couple of times long ago, Skywalker's apprentice. Also, it seems his father is senator Lux Bonteri, representant of Onderon. An old Separatist that betrayed his cause and took his system back to the Republic. I'm going to enjoy this." Grievous smirked.

Already at night, Ahsoka went to pick up her husband at the market.

"Lux, do you think I'm being too hard on Sky?"

"I'm not sure. He has not done anything that need to get him grounded, so this is new for me too."

"I know, but he lied to us. Maybe Arcee made him do it."

"You know? Maybe he did to protect her. For some reason." Lux suggested.

"Well, by any way, we're now going to know every single detail of…"

They were not being aware of the Neimoidian shuttle that landed behind them, opened its door and a couple of commando droids showed aiming their guns at them and fired stun shots before they could react. Fortunately, a little creature with feathers saw it and flew away. As for Sky, he was still at home when he saw Arcee arriving.

"Arcee, have you seen mom and dad? Their ship hasn't arrived yet." Sky asked.

"I don't know. I just bridge from base to beat them here."

"It's starting to get late. They never come that late, I'm starting to worry."

"Just calm down, Sky. They will come sooner or later. There is a first time for everyone."

In that moment, Morai arrived and landed in Sky shoulder.

"Morai? What's wrong?"

"What's the matter with that owl?" Arcee asked.

"I don't know. She seems very nervous, and I never saw her this way. Something must have happened." Sky deduced before hearing a beeping sound coming from a package. "Strange, that package wasn't here before. And it says is for me, but I wasn't expecting anything."

When Sky opened the package, a com-link device came out. And it seemed to be active.

"Hello, Sky." A voice said through the device.

"That voice." Sky said alarmed as Arcee changed to robot form.

"Grievous." She recognized, while Morai bristled its feathers.

"The Jedi hunter cyborg?" Sky asked scared. "What's going on?"

"The Separatist Remnants." Arcee answered.

"He knows where I live?" He asked very worried.

"I know things about your family that even you don't know. For example, do you know where your parents are?" Grievous said.

That scared Sky more. "What did you…?"

"Understand, Sky. I have no intention of hurting them."

"I don't believe you, monster. I know the things you did in the Clone Wars. You hate Jedi above anything else."

"Hahaha, you're smarter than I thought. But now is different, kid. In fact, I'd like to reunite the three of you as soon as possible. I just need you and Arcee to follow the GPS coordinates programmed into this communicator. They'll lead you to the temporary facility I've set up." Grievous instructed.

Arcee tried to call the base with her com-link quietly. "Ratchet…"

But when she tried, she clutched her head in pain and screamed.

"Arcee! What happens?"

"Did I not mention our communicator scrambles the signal and your brains? Any break in communication or attempt to reach the other Autobots and senator Bonteri and ex-commander Tano… Well, I wouldn't want to feel responsible for the outcome." Grievous menaced before hang up.

"You know it's a trap."

"I know, Sky. But we don't any other choice. Besides, we maybe can change the tides." Arcee tried to cheer.

Moments later, the two were following the coordinates the communicator showed. It was leading them inside the jungle. Morai was following them from the sky.

"Are you hanging in there fine?" Arcee asked.

"No. If anything happens to them because of my connection to all this…"

"Sky, is not your fault. Grievous maybe hate Jedi, but right now he's more interested in me. Once he gets what he wants he'll let your parents go."

They were not aware that Grievous was listening their conversation.

"That's not exactly reassuring. We cannot trust him and you know. Besides, you're part of my family too. And we're not going to follow the communicator, Morai will lead us where they are."

"Are you sure she knows where to go? What do you know about her?" Arcee asked.

"Morai is a special friend of my mother. She told me that she saved her one time, and since I was a baby, she has been taking care of me. She doesn't look much at first look, but I sense that she is special. Like…if once she was another important person. Or what's left of her."

"I hope you're right."

Morai led them to an abandoned facility, probably from the Clone Wars. They only saw a couple of little dinosaur-like creatures running around, until when they entered the entrance, they spotted a lot of droids aiming their weapons at them.

"So, what's the plan?" Sky asked.

"The usual." Arcee simply answered.

They moved slowly at the entrance as Kraken waited for them. And suddenly, Arcee fired her vehicle form's guns, taking down some droids, as she speeded up and drove at the building, dodging the laser shots. They entered the warehouse, but there was no one waiting for them there, except Grievous on a platform.

"Grievous! Where's mom and dad?!"

"Looking for Ahsoka and Lux? They're hanging around here somewhere."

They saw on the ceiling the same Decepticon who they encountered previously.

Arcee changed to robot form immediately. "Airachnid."

But she had no time to act: Airachnid trapped her with webs.

"What's she doing here?" Sky asked.

While Airachnid came down to the floor, Grievous and his droids surrounded them.

"If there's still a good part of your original self, you have to help them, please. They're native, like you." Arcee begged. "He's only a child. You can't let Airachnid…"

"A few lives, specially Jedi, are a small price to pay for a miracle of science like yourself." Grievous answered.

"Okay, forget what I said before. You're still the same monster from the war created by Dooku." Arcee corrected.

"He didn't create me!" Grievous shouted as he grabbed her by the neck. "He was only the push that allowed me to evolve. I chose that way. Guards!"

Three IG-100 MagnaGuards approached Arcee and hit her with their electrostaffs, knocking her down.

"Arcee!" Sky cried going next to her.

"You and I will have a private session later. Promise." Airachnid smirked.

"Units." Grievous called.

Two B1 droids approached Sky, but he cut them quickly with his lightsaber.

"See? I knew he was going to do that." Another B1 announced.

"Immobilize him!" Kraken ordered.

The MagnaGuards tried to catch him, but Sky pushed them back with the Force. But he didn't saw a B2 grapple droid that grabbed him from behind and allowed the MagnaGuards to take his com-device and his lightsaber.

"This will be a great start for my new collection, alongside the other two." Grievous said taking Sky's lightsaber, and revealing that he already had his mother's.

"I'm still learning about the natives, but one thing is clear to me, Sky. You people care deeply about family. Therefore, the sweetest revenge I could possibly devise would be to make you watch as I take your family apart." Airachnid said approaching Sky, after the grapple droid released him.

"If you hurt my parents…" Sky confronted her.

"You what? Make her pay? That's not the Jedi way. Actually, trying to avenge them in destroying her will only turn you into what they don't: a being imprisoned by the dark side, like the Sith. Am I right?" Grievous warned.

"I'm talking to her, not you. You will be next." Sky said.

"That's correct, respect the chat times. You remember how much I enjoy sport, don't you Sky? So, I'll give you the opportunity to save your parents. I've stashed them close by. If you can rescue them before the stroke of 12:00, I will let you go unharmed. Deal?" Airachnid explained as Sky looked at countdown in a screen.

"And if I can't?"

"What do you think?" Airachnid retorted.

Sky ran at Grievous. "Please, don't let her do this. You can let us go; we won't tell anyone."

But Grievous just pushed him away with his foot. "Sorry, child. But those things don't work with me. Specially with Jedi. If this was only of my concern, I will simply eliminate you all. But I find her suggestion quite entertainment, so I will let you resolve this alone."

"Yes, Sky. Time to grow up already. Six minutes." Airachnid reminded looking the clock.

Sky had no choice but to play Airachnid's game, so he ran out of the building and started looking the surrounding.

"Mom! Dad!"

Grievous was seeing it inside the warehouse with some surveillance cameras.

"Now, I know we promised the spider droid that she would have first crack at you, but something tells me she plans to turn our mutual crisscross into a double-cross." Grievous said, referring to an unconscious Arcee.

"Sir, we don't have the means of transporting it right now." Kraken reported.

"We'll have to cut and run. Open her up." Grievous ordered.

Sky continued searching for his parents while Airachnid watched. He decided to relax and tracked them with the Force. He sensed them right behind, and saw Airachnid too standing before him on a container. He backed away a little, but Airachnid simply gestured to his parents, who were hanging from a platform covered in webs.

"Mom! Dad!" Sky shouted running at them.

They slowly opened their eyes hearing their son calling them and looked down to see him running at them.

"Sky?!" Lux asked. "But, what in the…What's this? I'm tied. Ahsoka?"

"Yeah, me too." She said struggling.

Sky started to climb up a ladder. Airachnid jumped closer as he was getting closer. Sky finally reached them.

"Sky, what are you doing here?" His mother asked. "Aren't those the droids from the Separatist Remnants?"

"How did we get in this…stuff?" His father asked.

"Don't worry. I'm gonna get you out." Sky reassured.

But Airachnid ruined the moment climbing up next to them.

"Is that…a Decepticon?" Lux asked.

"I think so." Ahsoka answered.

"I found them. Now let us go!" Sky told her.

"I'm afraid not, Sky. The task wasn't for you to find your parents by midnight, you had to rescue them. And time's up." Airachnid corrected as the clock marked the 12:00. "Now." She started launching a web at Sky, but he dodged it with a jump. "Take a seat, sit back and enjoy the horror show."

Grievous was seeing the scene, and it looked like he was enjoying it.

"Make haste. And don't worry about making a mess." Grievous ordered.

"Roger roger." A droid answered.

Back with Sky…

"So, you're still ready to try to stop me? I'm honored, really. Not many preys had decided to confront me directly. But you know, Sky? They are your parents. Why should I have all the fun? So, you get to choose: agonizing or excruciating?" Airachnid proposed as she spat out acid from her mouth, making a little drop fell close to Sky.

"Sky, don't listen what she's saying! We know you're stronger than she thinks!" His mother encouraged.

"Don't think about using those tricks! Is not going to work!" His father added.

Inside the warehouse, a B1 droid was using some kind of chain saw to cut the webs which wrapped Arcee, but they were not aware that she was already back online. She simply watched with one eye Airachnid's doing.

"Sky, your parents want to know. Don't leave them dangling." Airachnid repeated.

"You monster! Stop this!" Ahsoka demanded.

"You're nothing but a coward, like Grievous!" Lux added.

Noticing that her webs were already cut and two demolition droids pulled the webs out of her, Arcee decided to wait for the right time.

"We only have time to take one part. Go straight for the heart." Grievous instructed.

One of the droids approached an active drill to Arcee's chest, but before it could touch her, she pushed it aside and punched the droids next to her. Four LR-57 combat droids fired at her, but she simply changed to vehicle form and exited the building. Grievous ordered the droid to stop firing.

"Let her go. No matter the outcome the spoils will be ours."

Sky was still trying to figure out how to battle Airachnid and save his parents.

"Well Sky, if you won't decide, I guess it's adults' choice." Airachnid finally said going near Ahsoka and Lux.

"Not this time." Sky said as he moved his hand at her.

Airachnid was expecting a Force push, but what happened caught her off guard. She started to feel her neck being constricted, like if she was being strangled by an invisible hand. It also started to make some cracks in her neck.

"Ahsoka, that wouldn't be…" Lux said worried.

"Sky, no! Stop please! That's not the way!" Ahsoka asked. "We know you're a good boy. And better than her. Remember what I taught you. Let the anger aside. You know that is right."

Hearing his mother's words, Sky calmed down and let Airachnid fall. Airachnid fell to the ground and scoffed as she got back to her spider legs.

"Why…you…little…!" She said charging back at him.

"First you have to go through me!"

Arcee called as she came at her firing in vehicle mode before change back to robot form and kicked her. Sky took the chance to use the Force to levitate his parents up and next he used his lightsaber to cut the webs.

"Mom, dad, I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth. And I'm sorry for letting the anger took me."

"Is okay. What matters now is that everyone is alright." Lux reassured.

Arcee did a couple of back flips on a chute as Airachnid stood in front of her.

"The Separatists lost Breakdown. What were the odds they could hold onto you?" Airachnid told.

Airachnid jumped and tried to hit Arcee with her spider legs, but she dodged. But Airachnid grabbed her with her spider legs and put her back on the chute. She tried to hit her, but Arcee covered herself, getting backwards before charging against her rival and punched her three times, sending her to another pillar. She tried to follow her, but Airachnid pushed her off, back to the ground.

"Like I had enough troubles trying to get rid of your little human pest, and now I have to get rid of you too."

Arcee smirked "I told you he was stronger than you thought. But you didn't listen, very obvious for Decepticons."

Airachnid jumped down and went after her, who started to climb up the tower. She also tried to shot at her, but his shots only hit the platform where Sky's parents supposed to be hanging up. Seeing that they were not there anymore, Airachnid climbed up to see where they could be. Almost at the top, Sky appeared right in front of her and launched a storm of Force lightning at her. Airachnid felt the lightning running across all her body that also sent her down. That also made activate a system that allowed concrete to fall into a cement transport, which gave him an idea. He saw an open container which seemed to be the perfect place for a trap. Arcee saw that too as she was blocking Airachnid's spider legs, until she kicked her down. Fortunately, Arcee managed to hang to the structure before kicking Airachnid two times, sending her to the same container.

"Arcee! I have an idea!"

"Bring it on!"

Sky operated the control with the Force while Arcee pushed the pipe above Airachnid. What she saw next was Arcee looking at her while the concrete rained over her, covering her entirely. Airachnid screamed while the concrete solidified, frozen her. Unfortunately, the tower received too much damage from Airachnid's shot and it was about to collapse, with the little family above. Seeing that Airachnid was trying to free herself, Arcee decided to go and help them.

"Arcee, I have a bad feeling about this."

"Hang on, Sky."

Then, Arcee was pulled down by webs and trapped against the floor: Airachnid, still with concrete on her chassis, escaped from her prison. She laughed as she was about to fire at her, until a sound coming from the sky caught her attention: three Republic gunships arrived to the scene. In one of them was agent Kallus commanding the forces.

"Aim for the creepy droid."

They started firing at Airachnid, forcing her to cover herself. Grievous also saw them.

"How did they find us?" He asked, until he checked the back of his waist and discovered that his com-device and his lightsabers, the three of them, were gone. He realized that when Sky approached him, he grabbed them. That made him groan in anger. "Clever boy."

Indeed, it was Sky who called them.

"Thanks for coming, agent Kallus." Sky thanked through the com-device.

"If I knew a Con was involved, I would've called Prime." Kallus remarked.

"That might have been too much for my parents to handle in one night." Sky informed.

Kallus nodded as they continued firing. After a while firing, they stopped to see if Airachnid was still alive. She was indeed, and took the chance to turn her eyes green as she scanned a vehicle nearby: a Mankvim-814 light interceptor. Grievous spotted that too, which interested him. After scanning her new vehicle form, Airachnid changed to her new vehicle form and took flight out of the planet.

"No!" Arcee cursed.

When she was gone, Grievous turned off the screen.

"So that's how it's done. Genius." Grievous said before he turned off the lights with a snap of his fingers.

Moments later, the clones secured and started to check the area in search of the droids. By the other hand, Sky was next to his parents trying to comfort them, alongside Morai.

"Mom, dad, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you the truth. I just didn't find the right moment to do it, because you are always busy." Sky apologized.

Fortunately, his father gave him a hug. "We know. And we're sorry too. We should have told you that we know about the Autobots too."

"Now I understand why you did it. You were trying to protect your friend, the same as she did for you. And for that, I'm very proud of you." His mother said hugging him.

"Senator Bonteri, commander Tano, I'm agent Kallus. We're searching the entire area to make sure we find something that can help us discover where Grievous escaped."

"Sir." One clone soldier called.

"Let me guess, without a trace." Kallus deduced, earning a nod from the clone.

"It was to be expected. Grievous used to get away a lot during the war." Ahsoka reminded.

"Let's hope they will find him soon. And so that spider droid." Lux added.

"You can leave Airachnid to me." Arcee said walking to them.

"Allow me to do it right now. Mom, dad, this is Arcee. My speeder bike, Autobot guardian, and big sister."

"You can consider yourselves lucky on having such a strong kid." Arcee commended.

"Indeed, we are. More than you realize." Lux said getting up.

"And thank you, for keeping him safe."

"It is a pleasure, commander." Arcee said.

"Hey, how about this? What if you come with us tomorrow to our usual place?" Sky proposed.

His parents looked at each other before they responded. At the next day, Arcee and Sky, with his parents, drove in the base and went to the main hall, where the rest of the children and Autobots got surprised when they saw Sky with his parents.

"Mom, dad, meet my new secret team." Sky introduced.

"Commander Tano, senator Bonteri, welcome to our base."

"Nice to see you again, Optimus. It's been a while." Ahsoka saluted.


	18. Chapter 18

**18- Metal Attraction.**

Everything was normal at the Autobot base, when Ratchet saw something in the screen.

"Arcee, a vehicular form is approaching."

"Decepticon?" She asked.

The screen zoomed until it revealed what was: a Jedi starfighter, flying right at the top of the base.

"Curious. I don't remember have called any Jedi. And definitely they haven't reported us about anything yet." Ratchet said.

"Wait. I recognize that fighter colors." Arcee started.

"Hey, its mom."

"Commander Tano? Again?" Arcee asked surprised.

"Maybe she comes for a visit." Sky suggested.

Ahsoka exited the elevator once it reached the base's main hall.

"Hi honey." She called walking at him.

"Hi mom." Sky said before she gave him a huge hug. "What takes you here?"

"I can't come here and see my son? I took a break, so I thought I'd swing by." She explained before turning at Ratchet. "Good to see you again, Ratchet. Arcee. So, where's Optimus?"

"On a scouting mission with Bumblebee and Cliffjumper. Sorry to disappoint." Ratchet answered.

"How I wanted to see him again in the field, like the old times."

"What old times, mom? You mean the Clone Wars?"

"Exactly. I haven't seen him in action since I was a teenager."

Ratchet was detecting something on his monitor. "That's odd. This is an extremely unusual magnetic flux, for any planet."

Ratchet wasn't the only who detected it: on the Nemesis, Soundwave showed the same reading on his screen to his leader.

"I recognize this magnetic signature, Soundwave. And it would be unfortunate to have a Decepticon invention such as this used against us." Megatron said.

"I will secure the weapon, Lord Megatron."

"Breakdown? Ha. If you could be bested by mere droids, what chance do you have against the Autobots?"

"Allow me to redeem myself, master. What I have lost is a constant reminder that I must never again fail you." Breakdown pleaded, showing that in place of where he had before his lost eye now wear an eye-patch.

Moments later, Bulkhead arrived to base in vehicle mode, and all the rest of the children went out of him laughing before the Autobot changed form.

"Did you feel how the ground trembles when Bulkhead stomps hard?"

"You're right, Han. Bulkhead is an animal." Leia agreed.

But once they saw Sky's mother was present, they stopped laughing.

"Remember when this used to be a secret club house?" Han asked.

"Well, it still is. His parents were the last ones to know." Luke reminded.

"Don't worry, master Tano. We're far from the cannon's controls."

"I'm sure you were, Leia. By the way, where's Aris?"

"She's assisting an important event with her family back on Mandalore." Sky answered.

"A shame. There is not such a smart girl like her. Hi Han, how's school going?" Ahsoka asked.

"Why? What'd you hear?" He demanded suspiciously, making the others laugh.

"Relax Han, I'm not going to use my abilities on you."

"Let's do this thing, Sky." Arcee said walking with a wire in her hand.

"Oh, right." Sky said as he was about to follow her.

"But I just got here. I brought Meilooruns, they're in my starship." Ahsoka offered.

"Really?!" The other kids asked excited.

"That's one of our favorite meals!" Leia said jumping around.

"Sorry mom, but Arcee needs me to help her test our upgraded tracking system."

"You can let BB-8 do that. Let's get some sweet fruit." Luke suggested.

"No, I promised Arcee I would help her." Sky defended.

"Well, just be careful." His mother asked.

"There's nothing to be careful about. It's a routine diagnostic." Arcee reassured.

"Are you sure you need Sky for that?" Ahsoka asked.

That question irritated Arcee enough that made her groan. "Calm down, Arcee. Remember she can sense your humor status." She said to herself.

"Uh-oh." Bulkhead said.

"Bulkhead, I need you back in the field to investigate an odd magnetic disturbance." Ratchet told him.

"I'll go with!"

"Whoa. Stay put, Han." Bulkhead stopped him, so he groaned as he went back with the others.

"Why aren't you going with him?" Ahsoka asked.

"Someone thinks is not safe, even knowing I helped him a few times." Han said looking at Bulkhead.

"But it's safe for Sky to go with Arcee?" Ahsoka asked.

"Mom!"

"That's totally different, master Tano. Unlike Sky, Han wants to be in the front, dangerously near the action." Luke explained.

"Well, that explains a lot of things." Ahsoka said.

"Thanks for throwing me out of the sand crawler, pals!" Han shouted.

"Arcee and me already did a lot of scout missions. We know what we do."

"That's right, Sky. Actually, I think you and I could give Bulkhead a hand with this. Is more secure when you had a Force radar to track incoming threats. Wait for us, Bulk." Arcee decided as she threw the wire to the ground.

"I'm not sure about this, Sky." His mother confessed.

"We don't have time to argue." Arcee interrupted as she allowed Sky to climb to her hand and next, she put him on her shoulder. "Let's go."

Both Autobots and Sky went through the ground bridge. When they were gone, Luke and Leia shot a glare at Ahsoka.

"What did I say?" She simply asked.

**Ryloth**

Breakdown was in middle of a wasteland looking at his scanner. It showed him that, whatever he was looking, it was right in front of him.

"Jackpot."

He went to a big rock that his scanner signaled him and started smashing it with his hammer. After a few swings, he unburied a little metallic device. What he didn't known it was that he wasn't alone. Once he noticed that, he aimed his turret at any possible enemy. Then, he heard the sound of rocks coming from behind. He turned and saw Airachnid above him, hanging on the rocks with her spider legs. She laughed before launching herself at him and kicked him in the face, making him collapse and throwing the device, which she took next.

"For me? You shouldn't have." She said.

"I didn't." Breakdown answered grabbing the device and whacking her with his hammer.

Airachnid only stepped back a few steps before hissing and facing Breakdown.

"I heard a rumor about a rough Con. How about I hog-tie you and haul you in?" Breakdown suggested as he charged against Airachnid, and tried to smash her, but she dodged.

"The primitive type." She noticed.

Breakdown roared charging again to strike with his hammer, but she climbed up the rocks.

"Not much for depth perception anymore, aren't you?"

"Well, not much for looks, anymore." Breakdown said activating his turret and fired a missile.

Airachnid dodged and disappeared. But Breakdown heard a digging sound nearby before Airachnid's spider legs appeared below him and dragged him into the ground, burying him. After that, Airachnid came out of the ground and took the device.

She laughed. "It was a lovely burial." She deactivated her spider legs as she walked away, hearing Breakdown mumbling under the ground. "Sorry, can't quite understand you."

But Breakdown emerged from the hole quickly, and roaring mad, which made Airachnid to get ready for another round before both Cons charged. As for the Autobots, they walked above the rocks while Arcee and Sky finally sighed in relief.

"Glad that now we're just the two of us alone, except Bulk."

"You said it, Sky. Now we can rest for a while, meanwhile doing some scouting." Arcee nodded.

"Come on, Arcee. If this is from what happened before, don't take it so personal. Sky's mother is just protective." Bulkhead said.

"Right now? Coincidence? I don't think so. I protected her son for months even when she had some clue. And now, after a few days, now she comes at base constantly, probably thinking that I'm not good enough or Sky is not yet prepared for this." Arcee expressed in frustration before turning to her partner. "Is not something serious, Sky. I'm just relieving myself."

"Is fine. It's true than mom is actually coming to base more times, and seems more concerned about me than before. I love her and dad too, but I think this is too much. I also want to be with you alone some time."

"No kidding, Sky." A voice sounded behind them, and saw it was Han, who followed them. "Can we ban her from the base for some time? No offense."

"Han, how did you…?" Bulkhead started.

"Why I'm not surprised?" Sky asked.

"We're gonna need a bridge." Arcee started to call through the com-link.

"Wait, don't send me back to the controller Togruta." Han pleaded. "It's just I missed the way things were."

"Strike that, Ratchet. It's only recon, he's safe with us." Arcee communicated.

"What did you call my mom?" Sky asked in disbelief.

Arcee chuckled a little. "Just forget it, Sky."

"Sweet!" Han said climbing up Bulkhead's hand before jumping at his shoulder. "Crack up the usual, Bulk."

"The usual?" Both Sky and Arcee asked.

Bulkhead turned his radio on and they started to listen their usual cantina music. The problem is that it was too loud, making Sky cover his ears.

"This is another thing that I wanted to get away from base!" Sky confessed.

"Don't you think that's a little loud for recon?! How can Sky perceive something with this noise?!" Arcee asked, making Bulkhead turn off the radio and Han sit bored.

"Arg. So, he can stay here because he's not making noise but I can't?" Han asked.

"No. Because unlike you he doesn't cause problems, cooperates." Arcee explained.

"That's right. When Arcee and I scout, I always use the Force to perceive everything around to see if there are menaces. That's called teamwork."

"Exactly. Besides, a scout should be silent but deadly." Arcee added.

But Bulkhead and Han looked at each other and laughed, so Arcee and Sky looked each other confused.

"What? What's so funny?" Sky asked.

"Silent but deadly means something completely different on this galaxy." Bulkhead responded.

"Bulk, let's get our recon on." Han said as they passed Arcee and Sky.

"But Arcee and I always take point." Sky argued.

"I know, but Han likes to be in front so he could see." Bulkhead said continuing walking.

"And Sky likes it too. That's why we go first usually." Arcee argued.

"Doesn't matter who goes first or last here, just let's go, do our job and return home." Bulkhead simply said.

"You said it, Bulk." Han expressed.

"This is not how I expected our scouting." Sky said.

"No matter where we turn, we're the third wheel." Arcee said before catching up with Bulk.

In that moment, Sky started to sense something ahead.

"Arcee, I sense something. Is just ahead, and from what I think I'm seeing, you're not gonna like it." He whispered her to the ear.

"Okay." She nodded, getting her gun ready. "Let's report this to our partners."

By the other hand, Bulkhead was detecting something else on his scanner.

"Hum, looks like Ratchet's magnetic flux is coming from…" Bulkhead started when he heard a noise.

Right below them, they saw Airachnid punching Breakdown hard, sending him to the ground. But before she could grab the device, Breakdown got up and grabbed her by the spider legs. Next, he tried to hit her with his hammer, but she took the chance and kicked him.

"Airachnid." Arcee said angrily.

"And Breakdown. Both your arch enemies, and they're smashing each up." Han added.

Breakdown managed to grab the device and started powering it up while Airachnid tried to pull it from him.

"Over that." Bulkhead spotted.

"The source of the magnetic disturbance." Arcee deduced.

"Alright. What's the plan?" Han asked.

"I think we might need your help after all. Are you good at shooting?" Arcee asked.

Bulkhead laughed. "You have no idea."

"Sky, you stay with him to cover him and call us in case the Cons send reinforcements."

"Got it, Arcee. But please be careful, its Airachnid who are you going to deal with again."

"Don't worry. This time she has no advantage."

"Go for them, guys." Han cheered pulling out his blaster. "We'll be watching your backs."

Both Autobots pulled out their guns an made their way. Airachnid jumped out of the way when Breakdown attempted to smash her again, and hit him on his back with her legs. That made him drop the device in front of her, but before she could take it a shot pushed it aside.

"Arcee." Airachnid spotted. "And look, you brought a new partner for me to snuff."

"That would be Bulkhead." Breakdown saw too.

"Who asked you?" Airachnid said to him.

"Launch me." Arcee told Bulkhead.

He lowered his hand for Arcee, who placed her foot on it before he threw her high in the air. As she descended, she shot at both Decepticons. Once she landed, she charged against Breakdown, who did the same until Airachnid put herself on his way.

"No. She is mine." She said before going after her rival.

That distracted Breakdown enough for Bulkhead to hit him on the face.

"Watch out for…" He started.

"Got it." Arcee nodded pulling out her blades.

Both girls started to fight: Arcee was blocking Airachnid's spider legs until she saw the chance and hit her with her blades on the chest, making her to leak some energon.

"I see you still have very visible the scars Sky made you." Arcee visualized. "And not the first ones he gave you."

Airachnid groaned in pain. "It obvious that I had more trouble than I expected in dealing with him more than with you."

"Good to know. And it's curious, but they suit you well. For someone like you." Arcee mocked.

That hit Airachnid a nerve. "Don't worry, I'll make some ones for you."

Both Autobots were back against back.

"Whoa, they're really good together." Sky observed.

"Okay, time to give them some advantage." Han said aiming his gun.

"Han, just fire at where I say. Into their weak points." Sky offered.

"Got it."

Both Cons and Bots faced their rivals, blocking their attacks. Breakdown tried to push Bulkhead back, until he noticed Han's shots, hitting his eye-patch, allowing Bulkhead to headbutt him and push him aside hard. Arcee dodged Airachnid's attacks constantly before she tried to jumped at her. But then, Airachnid was paralyzed on the air, before receiving a storm of shots at her head, forcing her to cover herself with her spider legs. That was Sky and Han's doing. Arcee took the chance and kicked her, sending her with Breakdown. Now both Decepticons were tired, but Breakdown saw the artifact next to him, so he picked it.

"Thank you." He said pressing one of the device's buttons.

"Do you even know what that does? It isn't a toy!" Airachnid shouted before running away.

Arcee tried to stop her with her shots, until Airachnid started to make a hole to escape beneath the earth. She continued firing even when she disappeared under ground. In that moment, Han saw how his blaster flew away.

"Eh! What are you doing?"

"Nothing, Han. This isn't my doing." Sky defended.

Bulkhead was ready to continue the rumble, until Breakdown aimed the device at him and made Bulkhead fall before being dragged toward him. The same happened with Arcee.

"What's going on?!" She asked.

It seems the device was using a magnetic beam to drag them close. Once they were close enough, Breakdown levitated them up with the device.

"Hahaha, what this switch do?" Breakdown smirked.

After pressing it, he sent the Autobots flying against the rocks. Sky and Han went to check if their friends were okay.

"Hmp. Ha, Megatron's gonna love this." Breakdown said before he changed form and drove away.

"Bulkhead." Han said arriving alongside Sky.

"Are you okay?" Sky asked.

Bulkhead only groaned, a little dizzy.

"The Cons are getting away! Hey, my blaster." Han saw it on Bulk's chassis. He tried to get it, but he couldn't pull it off. "It's stuck."

"Where's Arcee?" Sky asked while Bulkhead got up.

Han groaned. "Why don't you just marry her?"

"What?! I can't do that! She's my big sister, not my girlfriend." Sky answered.

"I'm right behind you." She called.

Bulkhead ended getting up. "Where?"

Han already saw where she was, but still didn't believe it. "Let's just say she's got your back."

When Bulkhead turned around, they saw Arcee stuck in Bulkhead's back. She tried to free herself, but without results.

"Scrap." She cursed.

Meanwhile, Breakdown was driving right to an ancient battlefield, still fully of remains of vehicles used by the Separatists during the Clone Wars.

"Breakdown here. I'm gonna need a…" He called through the com-link until he missed a rock that almost crushed him.

That distracted him and ended getting into a web trap. He wasn't able to escape in vehicle mode, so he changed to robot form, but that trapped him even more while a familiar shadow observed him from the rocks. Back with them, Sky was trying to separate Arcee with the Force. At first it seemed to work, until she went back. Han tried to help pulling from her foot, but without results. So they called to base and reported everything.

"You've been magnetized?" Ratchet asked surprised. "Together?"

"Oh, they're inseparable." Han said after finishing pulling.

"And the device that did this is on its way to Megatron." Bulkhead added.

"A polarity gauntlet." Ratchet identified. "A deceptively simple but diabolical creation."

"Just tell me you can unhitch us, Ratchet." Arcee asked.

"It may simply be a residual magnetic charge providing your current attraction." Ratchet theorized.

"They're not attracted to each other!" Han yelled.

"Yeah. I know that's not true." Sky added.

"But I'm afraid retrieving the gauntlet is our surest bet for reversing its effect. Once Megatron gets his hands on the gauntlet…"

"He'll use it for a whole lot more than attacking notes and family photos to the fridge." Luke finished.

"Kids, I'm not following." Ahsoka said confused.

"Commander, we are forged by metal alloy. If Megatron could repel us with the flick of a switch we might never again have another shot at him." Ratchet explained.

"Instant forcefield." Leia translated.

"Worse yet. He might use it to melt us all into a scrap pile. The good news is the gauntlet hasn't traveled far. I would strongly advice pursuit." Ratchet reported.

Bulkhead heard it and stood up slamming his fists together. "We can catch up faster on walker legs."

"Whoa whoa whoa, and snapped me in half?" Arcee reminded.

"No please! Don't do that!" Sky begged.

"Right." Bulkhead supported.

"Sweet. We'll take point." Han said.

"Not this time, kids." Arcee objected.

"Okay. We'll wait for you at base." Sky nodded.

"What? But you said…" Han started.

"That was recon. This is war. I'm not risking your wellbeing the same as Sky's just so you can hit your daily adrenaline quota." Arcee clarified. "Ratchet, the children need a bridge."

"Coming up."

They could hear Han groan annoyed. "You think Sky's mom is bad? You sound just like her!"

"Han!" Sky shouted.

That caught Ahsoka by surprise before turning at the kids. "Is that such a bad thing?"

"Don't look at us. We never said that." Luke reassured.

"Like I always said, is a Han's thing." Leia added, even BB-8 nodded.

Back to the old battlefield, Airachnid was checking the device, now on her hand.

"It fits! You know, a girl can never have too many accessories." Airachnid told to Breakdown, who was hooked to the wall of a crumbled transport by lots of webs.

"You were a Decepticon once. We could bring the prize to Megatron together." Breakdown offered.

"Go back to that boys club? I struck out on my own because I don't like to share. This will provide the perfect repellent against Bots and Cons alike."

Bulkhead was not far from there, but he had to walk all the way because of his and Arcee's condition.

"Never had eyes in the back of my head before, or blasters to cover my rear. And you get a built-in shield." Bulkhead said, trying to raise Arcee's spirit.

"Bulkhead, you don't really think I sound like Ahsoka, don't you?"

"Hum…"

"She's overprotective, at least now. I'm just protective for Sky."

"Totally different. She's his mother, and you are his guardian, and like his older sister, don't forget it."

"Is just all of this that had happened…I don't know, but I think she's starting to be…jealous of me because Sky spends so much time with me right now."

"Look Arcee, you know Sky more than any other Bot of our team. He didn't spend much free time with his parents like a normal family. And he enjoys to spend that time with you. Besides, don't take it bad, but even with Cliffjumper's support you were the loneliest Autobot of our team. And he has helped you to enjoy a lot of company without even notice it. You two are indeed very close, that's what matters. Not talking about the many things that you have learned each other, don't you?"

"Yeah, I never thought about that." She said before chuckling. "And I thought Cliff was the only one who made me feel different. Thanks Bulkhead, I think that's what I needed to hear."

"Anytime." Bulkhead ended before he heard the scanner beep, signal they're getting closer. "The gauntlet is close."

They finally arrived to the ruble. Bulkhead tried to check if the Con who had the device was inside the ruins, but it was too dark and small to investigate. Still, Bulkhead readied his blaster.

"Don't this bring you back memories?" Bulkhead asked.

"The battle of Ryloth. One of the first in which I participated in disguise. Only Cliff and I know what happened here." Arcee told.

When they reached a clear between the ruble, Bulkhead heard muffed grunts and saw Breakdown trapped by the webs, including his mouth. And Airachnid appeared from above.

"I assume Arcee isn't far behind." Airachnid deduced.

"You might say that." Bulkhead said.

"Blaster hands in the air and turn around." Airachnid asked with the gauntlet at hand.

"Whatever you say."

Bulkhead did what Airachnid told him, and Arcee took the chance to shot her. One of her shots made her drop the gauntlet, but when it hit the ground itself activated, generating a magnetic force field that started attract everything around. Airachnid managed to stand on her spider legs; Bulkhead fell to the ground as the gauntlet was pulling Arcee. The same for Breakdown, which finally broke free from the webs, grabbed the gauntlet and turned it off. The final part of the magnetic effect pulled Bulkhead and Arcee in middle of the two Cons.

"Still up for a truce, muscles?" Airachnid asked to Breakdown.

"Only because I hate Bulkhead more than I hate you." Breakdown answered with his hammer ready.

Breakdown and Bulkhead started punching each other as Airachnid and Arcee fought by their own. But because of the hits Bulkhead received from Breakdown, Arcee swung around and had no time for defense against Airachnid.

"Bulkhead, would you stay still?" Arcee asked as she blocked one of Airachnid's spider legs.

"My bad." Bulkhead answered before punching Breakdown hard, sending him backwards. Next, he turned to face Airachnid. "Need a hand?"

"No, she's mine." Arcee answered while Bulkhead fought Airachnid.

"Two Bots, one stone." Breakdown said activating the gauntlet.

Breakdown grabbed a huge metal pillar with a magnetic beam.

"Bulk, duck!" Arcee saw.

But when Bulkhead turned to see what to duck, Breakdown hit him with the pillar, sending him back, trapping Arcee against the ground.

"Bulkhead, get up!" She demanded before seeing Airachnid's foot stomping one of her hands.

"Pinned like a bug. Of course, I can think of one permanent way out of your predicament." Airachnid declared activating her spider legs.

"I'll take topside." Breakdown said referring to Bulkhead.

But when he was about to smash him, Bulkhead grabbed his hammer and pushed him aside, also pushing Airachnid. And for their relief, when they got up they saw they were not magnetized anymore.

"I'm free." Arcee said relieved.

Breakdown ran for the gauntlet, but Arcee grabbed it first and jumped above him before landing on him hard. She managed to punch him in the face a few times before he got up. As for Airachnid, she saw the gauntlet again on the floor, but she had to pass Bulkhead first.

"Wanna dance?"

"You're not my type." Airachnid simply said.

Before Bulkhead could hit her, she hit him at the face with her body drill effect.

"Scrap."

Airachnid picked the gauntlet and activated it. "Let's leave the boys to themselves."

Airachnid grabbed Arcee's hand with a magnetic effect and dragged her face to face with one hand stuck at the gauntlet.

"That would be the up-close of personal setting." Airachnid swore as she and Arcee started another close combat fight.

Breakdown and Bulkhead punched each other a couple of times until Breakdown pushed him hard. As he got back to his feet, Bulkhead charged his gun and fired at Breakdown at full power, sending him against the ruble. During their fight, Arcee managed to make an ugly cut to Airachnid's face, making her leak energon. After that, Airachnid pinned her in the ground and tried to nail her claws on her.

"One hand tied, five more to play with." Airachnid said trying to nail at Arcee's head, but she managed to grab her hand.

"Quality, not quantity." Arcee answered as she took the gauntlet from Airachnid before kicking her back.

Before Airachnid could jump at her again, Arcee activated the gauntlet and pushed her aside with it.

"Opposites do not attract." She smirked.

Breakdown pushed the ruble aside while Bulkhead changed his gun for wrecking ball and both robots tried to smash each other with their weapons. But before they could touch, they were mysteriously pushed back. Breakdown tried to launch a missile at him, but before it could touch Bulkhead, who tried to cover himself, the invisible force sent the missile back to Breakdown, and next to the sky, where it exploded.

"We can't touch metal." Breakdown observed.

"We're polarized." Bulkhead deduced.

Before Arcee could use the gauntlet again, it was taken from her by Airachnid's webs.

"Always leave on a high note." She said before changing to her interceptor form and started taking flight.

"Bulkhead, the gauntlet!" Arcee yelled.

Before she could take too much distance, Bulkhead jumped and grabbed Airachnid. His weight was making her lost control as Breakdown was about to leave. But in the last moment, Bulkhead threw Airachnid at Breakdown, making them both to crash against the ruble. Arcee managed to secure the gauntlet while Bulkhead gave her a thumbs up before turning at the Decepticons, who laid unconscious.

"Let's finish this." Bulkhead proposed.

"And risk becoming twins again?" Arcee reminded before they walked away.

They returned back to base and gave the artifact to Ratchet.

"Souvenir." Bulkhead started. "But…"

"We don't advise indoor use." Arcee finished.

"Ew! They even finish each other's sentences." Han said with a face of disgust.

"Han, check it out: new battle scars." Bulkhead announced pointing to his shoulder, making Han to take some pictures.

"Arcee! How was your mission?" Sky asked, but she had no time to answer since his mother put herself in front of them both.

"Arcee, Sky, I need to talk with both of you." She started. "First of all, Arcee, I think I owe you an apology."

"You do, Ahsoka?"

"Yes. For quite some time, I became worry of thinking there were things I cannot control, and about my son facing this kind of situations, all on his own. That's the why of my efforts of teaching him all that my master taught me about the Force and the Jedi values, to prepare him so he can defend himself when I wasn't around. But then, I realized maybe a guardian could be a good help too. I thought about that, but honestly, for all the candidates, I never expect an Autobot to be the one he would choose. But then, I remembered how good you and I fought alongside back in the Clone Wars. So, I cannot think of anyone better than you. But…I admit it: I was a little jealous about how much time you two spend together. Even I started to fear that Sky would prefer to be with you instead with his parents."

Arcee smiled. "It was about time you realize that. The thing is…Sky sees me as a big sister, the same way I see him as a little brother for me. Is true we two are close, and I know one of the reasons of that: your son told me that normally you and his father don't spend much time with him as a normal family do. Jedi training and great stories looks great, but is the only thing he has as memories with you. Ahsoka, he doesn't deserve his childhood to be just only that, he needs you as his mother, not only as a teacher. He wants to do things like going to the beach, play in the water, imagine seeing forms of clouds in the sky… Happy memories with his family, something simple like that. Nothing more, nothing less."

"So that's it." Ahsoka said as she knelt to her son's height, something that everyone saw. "Sky, is that true? Is that what you really think?"

Sky nodded. "Those are the only moments I have about you and dad. But you two are too busy with your duties that most of the time I spend it with my friends or practicing. And I don't want that. I like that you care about me, and all the things you taught me, but sometimes I want the three of us to feel like any other family, I hope that is not much to ask, even for a Jedi, right?"

Ahsoka hugged him. "No honey, you are right. I'm so sorry I didn't realize that. From now on, I promise things will be different. Your father and I will spend more time with you. No only Jedi training and history lessons, just only the three of us."

"Really? You promise?" Sky asked surprised.

"I swear, by the Force." She assured.

"Thank you, mom."

The two ended in a deep and lovely hug. Of course, the others seemed like the scene affected them: because both Skywalker twins hugged each other crying with BB-8 trying to conform them while Han and Bulkhead were trying their best to not cry, while Ratchet and Arcee smiled. But in the end, Bulkhead ended using one of Ratchet's tool to clean his tears, that caused it to short circuited and broke.

"Bulkhead, I needed that!"

Arcee laughed. "I think we've all been a little guilty of staying attached to the way things were."

Meanwhile, Breakdown returned back to the Nemesis.

"Breakdown, you dare to return empty-handed?" Megatron asked mad.

"No, master." Breakdown answered before he turned around, showing Airachnid magnetized to his back.

"Airachnid. It has been some time."

"Lord Megatron." She saluted. "What can I say? It's good to be back."


	19. Chapter 19

**19- Rock Bottom.**

**Unknown Planet, Unknown Regions**

It was a nice day while both Sky and Aris were admiring the place around them near the entrance of a cave.

"Can you believe how lucky we are to be in a place like this? We are probably the first visitors to explore some of this planet before everyone else." Aris said amazed.

"Yes, it is something incredible. Aris, I don't want to look like the curious one, but something tells me that you are here not only because of the recon mission. I suspect you wanted to lose sight of a certain mandalorian. Is the one that I'm thinking?"

"The Explosive Artist? Ah, you're so right. That girl, Sabine Wren, she gets into my nerves. She is so prideful, arrogant and conceited, I can't take it."

"If she is, why she is so interested that you two become friends?"

"Maybe because I'm the only mandalorian Jedi since a long time ago. She insists me to learn the ancient mandalorian warrior traditions, but that's not my style. And I don't understand her needs to leave a mark of paint. Trust me Sky, I will not be fooled by some rebel girl like her."

"Yeah, she is a little rude and like to do things on her own way. Which is different about how you react when her brother is around."

"What?" She asked a little red. "I don't know what are you talking about."

"Come on, Aris, you know I can feel your nervousness. And I saw how you look at Tristan."

She sighed in defeat. "Does it show me so much?"

Sky laughed. "A lot."

"Okay, maybe I think Tristan is a good boy. And very cute and handsome."

"Then maybe the best way to start knowing him better is start getting well with his sister. Give it a try, maybe you will become great friends."

Aris sighed. "I will try. But I don't promise anything. And don't tell me what master Yoda would say, because it has nothing to do with this. Let's keep this between the two of us, okay?"

"Promise." Sky nodded before he and Aris hug.

In that moment, they heard footsteps and a beeping sound coming from the cave before Arcee and Cliffjumper exited.

"By all appearances, the mine's been almost stripped." Arcee said.

"But I'm getting a signal. It's faint, but it's definitely energon." Cliff said checking the scanner.

Both kids started to get interested.

"Doesn't make sense. Decepticons never leave energon behind. But it looks like the mine operation was suddenly interrupted." Arcee deduced.

"What are you guys talking about?" Sky asked.

"We found some Decepticon mining equipment inside the cave, probably used for energon mining. But the scanner shows that there is still some energon present inside the cave." Cliff told.

"We also found something disturbing: remains of Con bodies, scattered around all over the place. It's like when they were finishing extracting the energon, something attacked them." Arcee theorized.

"That can be true. After all, we don't know what could live on this planet. Also, I can sense some life deep inside the cave. There is something alive in there." Aris sensed.

"If there is something here that doesn't like the Cons like us, maybe is worthy to know what it is." Cliffjumper suggested. "Think you can find it, partner?"

"Just follow my lead, and light the way." She nodded as she and the Autobot went inside again.

"Unbelievable. Ah Cliff, what kind of things sneak inside your head?" Arcee simply said.

"I never see a cave from the inside before. You think I could take a look? You know, if it were…"

"Safe? No want to ruin the idea, but a stripped mine can be structurally unstable, Sky."

"I promise to be careful, and if something happens, I can always trust in the Force to find a way out."

"Well, that's a point. Just don't tell your parents."

Both partners entered the cave. But in a few moments later, two objects came flying from the sky: they were Megatron and Starscream in vehicle mode, who changed to robot form and landed in front of the entrance.

"Ah, Lord Megatron, far be it from me to question your intentions, but I do not understand why we've come here, alone." Starscream asked, but Megatron simply went inside the cave, so he followed him. "Every last trace of energon was extracted from this mine, there's nothing left."

"Reports said that something went weird with this mine, so we are going to investigate it. So, indulge me, Starscream, won't you?"

Starscream had no other choice but to follow his master inside, but he seemed nervous. Deep inside the cave, Cliffjumper and Aris were still looking for any possible lifeform.

"This place is huge." Aris admired.

"So, got anything?" Cliff asked.

"No, anything yet."

Suddenly, the scanner started beeping again.

"Arcee, I found something." Cliff said through the com-link.

"Cliff? Cliff, do you read?" Arcee called, but only received static. "Scrap. The mineral composition down here is causing interference."

"Don't worry, Arcee. I can track them with my abilities." Sky offered.

"Glad to know that. It was indeed a good idea to bring you here."

Back with Aris and Cliffjumper…

"Sorry Cliff, I can't point exactly where those life feelings are coming from."

"Well, we're here. Ratchet's gonna want a sample." Cliffjumper nodded as he followed the scanner's signal until it pointed to a rock wall, so Cliff changed one of his hands for a sword and started slicing the rock.

At the same time, in other part of the cave, both Decepticons found a few mining drills, and a lot of Decepticon miners' body parts all around the cavern.

"How intriguing." Megatron observed.

Starscream was nervous, both because of the scene and from something else, but decided to act like he didn't know anything.

"Incompetent fools. This mining equipment should have been relocated. Why is it still here?"

"The most valid question."

"My apologies, master. I believe Soundwave was in charge of coordinating transport." Starscream said, but Megatron only groaned. "But in fairness, during your exogalactic travels we all had to assume additional responsibilities. Clearly mistakes were made."

"Yes. Clearly." Megatron said before he slammed his fist into a cave wall, and pulled out a large fragment of energon, surprising Starscream. "Every last trace of energon extracted?"

"Lord Megatron, I can explain."

"Explain what? That you've hoarding a supply of energon for your personal use? And disposed of the personal that participated in the operation to ensure only you will know about it?" Megatron asked as he dropped the energon to his feet.

"No! Not exactly. The miners were about to finish when suddenly one of them called that they were being attacked by something. Probably something that lives inside this…" but before Starscream could finish, Megatron stomped on the fragment, destroying it.

"Do not take me for a fool, Starscream!" Megatron yelled as he advanced toward Starscream, making him walking back. "I have been wise to your transgressions from the beginning. Not only did you pluck the dark energon from my chest, in a failed attempt to snuff my spark, but you tried to raise your own undead warrior with it. It's no secret that you lost an arm in the process, which you since had replaced."

"You know about that?!"

"Soundwave is quite competent at surveillance; I can assure you. The fact is, Starscream, despite your treachery, I've allowed you to carry on this long because I took a certain delight in following your string of failures. But you've finally become tiresome, predictable." Megatron aimed his fusion cannon at him and started charging it. "You've hit rock bottom."

"Master, please! Give me one more chance! I beg of you!" Starscream said as he went to his feet.

The Decepticons didn't realize that Sky and Arcee were going to reach the same cavern that they were.

"Arcee, I sense something. Something big, and bad."

"Exactly what?" She asked.

"You have ceased to be of use to me, Starscream. So you shall simply cease to be." Megatron declared.

Starscream covered himself waiting for the end, until he spotted Sky and Arcee. Megatron also saw them, and decided to fire at them. Arcee grabbed Sky and rolled behind a rock wall.

"Stay down!" Arcee told him.

Megatron continued firing as he started advancing at them. Starscream took the chance and ran to the exit, but Megatron saw him.

"Starscream, you dare abandon me?!"

Megatron fired at him, but Starscream dodged luckily and changed to his alt form, flying as fast as he could to get away from the shots.

"Arcee, I got an idea." Sky said.

After listening him, Arcee saw Megatron distracted and fired him at the back, making him to turn at her. He tried to fire back, but when he tried, he wasn't able to. He even wasn't able to move his arm.

"What? What kind of trick is this?!"

Sky was the reason Megatron couldn't move his arm: he was using the Force to paralyze his arm. Arcee took the chance and launched a storm of shots at him, making him groan in pain. Some lasers hit his arm a few times, making it to move and fire and the ceiling. That made a huge rock to fall over him. The impact started to cause a chain reaction that started to crack the floor.

"Scrap." Arcee cursed.

The entire cave started to crumble down, taking the mining equipment, Arcee, and even Sky. But they weren't the only ones who sensed the tremors.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Cliff said.

Both him and Aris saw how their surrounding started to fall, specially above them. Cliff immediately covered Aris from the rubble which fell above and around them. The collapse also caught Starscream when he was almost at the exit. A few rocks hit him, making him loss control of the flight and returning to robot form.

"What? NOOOOOOO!"

The entrance was blocked too as a cloud of dust covered the entire area. Once the cave-in was over, Sky manage to get out of a few rocks and clean himself of dust coughing.

"Arcee! Arcee!" He called, but only heard the echo.

He saw a path through the cave, the only way he could take, so he started to look for his friends. But suddenly, he heard some strange noises behind him, sounded like hisses, but not like from a snake. He sensed that he wasn't exactly alone in the cave, and it didn't sound friendly. So he turned on his lightsaber, hoping that the light could scare whatever was inside there. Meanwhile, Aris coughed a little because of the dust, but thanks that Cliffjumper covered her, nothing else happened.

"Did I do that?"

I don't think so. Probably was because of an earthquake." Aris deduced.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. What about you?"

When Aris saw Cliffjumper, she saw he wasn't exactly fine: he was standing, with his hands holding the ceiling over him.

"Peachy."

"Whoa."

"Don't worry, Aris. I got it under control."

"What do you think caused the cave-in?"

"Who knows. Probably just like you said. I just hope Arcee and Sky are safe, because we can definitely use an assist."

"Just keep holding that ceiling, Cliff. I'll get us out of here."

Aris started to move rocks with the help of the Force, trying to make a way out. Meanwhile, in the cave's exit, some rocks moved before Starscream busted out of the crumble. He coughed a little before turning at the collapsed entrance, and laughed sinisterly.

"Predictable, master? Is that what you called me? Well, now who has hit rock bottom? What's that? I'm sorry, I can't hear you beneath all that ruble!" He exclaimed before laughing maniacally. "Farewell, Lord Megatron. May you rust in peace." He was about to leave, but stopped. "But you have survived far worse. If you manage to free yourself you would blame me for your set back. And there is no way that I can possibly escape from your wrath. Or worse yet: your mindless followers would come looking for you, and take credit for your rescue. Credit that can rightfully be mine! Ragh! MEGATRON!"

Meanwhile, Sky continue looking for his friends in the caves.

"Arcee?! Cliff?! Aris!"

He only received his echo, and more of those strange hisses, which started to sound closer. Trying to know what was following him, he tried to see if there was something in the path from which he came, but it was too dark. So he decided to use the Force to see better, and discovered that there was something following him indeed. Once it crawled through the rocks, he could saw it better: it looked like some kind of black creature, with almost humanoid appearance, but it had six fingers ended in claws in the front legs, which also looked like hands; spikes on its back; a long tail ended in sharp point like a lance and a long head which seemed to had no eyes, but the creature was looking at him, so it could see. And when it opened its mouth, a second jaw showed out when it hissed again. Sky saw enough to know that creature seemed dangerous, so he immediately used the Force to bring down a few rocks, making the creature to fall back and blocking the way. But he sensed that the creature was no alone, there were others which looked the same alongside it, so he had to continue. Fortunately, he saw a Decepticon mining drill in front.

"Now that would come in handy."

Meanwhile, Aris was still trying to make a way out, but she felt back to the floor, signal that she was starting to feel tired.

"Aris!"

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not."

"I'm just need to…rest for a second. Nothing more." She said, trying to get on her feet, but she couldn't.

"Aris, listen to me. There is no fresh air down here. If you used up the oxygen too fast…"

"We could suffocate!"

"Urg, not we, Aris, you. Autobots don't need to breath, remember?"

"Right, you are droid-like beings. Okay, I will try to go slowly, breath less, so I can keep a little better." She said as she now tried to move the rocks with her hands.

"No, you need to stop, now."

"I can't, Cliff. I have to get you out of here."

At the end, she ended giving up.

"Aris, please, don't worry about me." Cliff said as he strained to keep the ceiling from giving in. "I'm fine."

Sky climbed to the drill's control panel. In that moment, he heard the sound of rocks breaking and saw that the blockade he created was no more. The creatures managed to cleared it, specially one which looked a little larger than the rest, one which had larger spikes, tail and a head which resembled a crown. Seeing that they were looking at him, Sky pressed a few buttons on the terminal, and the drill powered up.

"Roll out."

The drill started to move, forcing the creatures to step aside as Sky started to make his way through the caves, while they followed him. The drill's sounds reached even where Cliffjumper and Aris were.

"Did you hear that?" Cliff asked.

"Sounds like…"

"Drilling. Gotta be Arcee and Sky."

"We're in…here!" She shouted weakly.

"Aris, grab something and bang it on my foot. Can you do that?"

Aris grabbed a rock and went near to Cliff's foot.

"I don't wanna hurt you."

"I know is hard to believe, but I'm tougher than I look. Now give it all you got."

Aris did what he said: she started hitting his foot with the rock, making a lousy noise. Meanwhile, Sky opened a way with the drill, sensing someone buried at the other side. But when he went to check who was he stared in fear seeing who was: Megatron.

"I suppose helping those less fortunate would be completely out of the question, little one." Megatron remarked, making Sky back away. "If that is the case, you might as well use your drill to finish me. I guarantee you will never have a better opportunity than right now."

Sky thought about it, but he wasn't sure.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Think of the glory, seize the day. Optimus would."

"No, he wouldn't. Not like this. The same as I." Sky simply answered before he went back to the drill's controls. "You should fear more whatever lives in here."

"I will be sure to share the details of our little conversation with Optimus, the day I rip out his spark!" Megatron yelled as Sky left him.

Once he was alone, Megatron started to try to get free by himself, until he heard some hisses. Next, he saw coming front the tunnel in front of him a group of creatures crawling right at him interested, making him more reason to get out faster.

"Don't dare to get any closer!" He warned, but the creatures didn't listen.

Aris was continuing with Cliff's idea.

"Atta girl."

Suddenly, they heard hisses too.

"What's that?" Cliff asked.

"Sounds like hisses, but from what?"

"Aris, you said before you sensed something alive in here, remember? Maybe whatever it is could give us a hand. Can you sense if it is near?"

"Let me check."

But Aris did not need to sense it, because suddenly a few rocks fell from the wall, showing a hole from where a couple of creatures started to sneak out. Aris started to get scared, and immediately ignited her lightsaber and threw it against them, making them to get back inside the hole before she used her lightsaber to block it.

"Aris, why did you do that?"

"Because I've seen those creatures' nature, when I tried to connect with them. It's seems they are highly dangerous."

"Well, that could explain what happened to those Cons, and why it seemed like they abandoned the mine's operation. We have to guide the others here before they try to sneak in here again."

Suddenly, they heard another strange sound.

"What was that?" Aris asked.

"Nothing. Go on, keep bagging." Cliff cheered, but the sound echoed again as Cliff looked like he was hurt.

"That's not true. Cliff, what's happening? Tell me."

"My arms. They're starting to give." Cliff confessed.

Aris widened her eyes in horror and fear. "Does it hurt?"

"A little." Cliff grunted.

The ceiling started to shake as more rocks fell down.

"Cliffjumper!"

"Help's coming. We've just got to guide them here. Hit me again."

But Aris was worried and scared.

"Aris, do it!"

Aris tried to do it, but she was too weak that she only hit it two times.

"Are they any closer?" Cliff asked.

"I can't tell. The sound is all…freaky in here. And with the sound of those creatures I don't know how much time do we have."

Then, they heard sounds coming from the other side of the rocks.

"Ahahaha, yes." Cliff said.

"Arcee found us." Aris added.

But once a hole was made in the rocks, they heard a sinister laugh that wasn't exactly from Arcee.

"Put any doubt of my allegiance to rest." The responsible one who made the hole looked at the inside, revealing to be Starscream.

"What's he doing down here?" Aris asked getting up.

"Aris, get behind me. Now!" Cliff advised.

Starscream took down the rest of the rock blockade and entered the chamber. "Well, well, if it isn't Cliffjumper and his pet vermin. My, you do have your hands full, don't you, Autobot? This can be my perfect chance to finish what I planned to do from the start."

"Do whatever you want to me, Starscream, but let the human go!"

"No. I'm not leaving you." Aris said behind Cliff's foot.

"It appears that the human wishes to remain." Starscream said as he tried to grab her, but she hid behind the other foot.

"Starscream, don't push me!" Cliff warned.

"You like playing with the big droids, don't you, little girl?" Starscream asked as he circle around Cliffjumper, looking for Aris.

He managed to find her, but when he tried to grab her, she launched a Force push that sent him against the wall.

"Why you little… Of course, you're a Jedi, don't you? Let's see how good that Force of yours is when my shots rain above your head!"

But before he could go after her again, Cliffjumper kicked him, but the effort made the ceiling to fall a little.

"That's it, you two. I will…!"

"What? You'll what? Make me bring down the ceiling on top of all of us? Run Aris!" Cliff shouted, but she shook her head and put herself between he and Starscream.

"Yes, run Aris! I would love to see you try! Really, I would!" Starscream taunted.

Aris prepared her lightsaber in case for the worst, but it wasn't necessary, because immediately Sky's drill came and pushed Starscream aside. Sky showed and saw both of them.

"Sky, get Aris and get out of here! Now!" Cliff instructed.

Sky climbed down to the drill's track-wheels to grab Aris's hand.

"Come on, Aris!" Sky called.

"Run, Aris!" Cliff repeated.

Aris' eyes watered and a tear came down her cheek. But at the end, she allowed Sky to grab her hand and get her aboard the drill.

"We can't leave Cliffjumper!" She cried.

Before Starscream could react, Sky moved the drill to reverse and exited where he came.

"And then, there were two." Starscream said, looking at Cliffjumper.

Once back in the tunnel where Sky came from, Aris looked at the entrance.

"Arcee will save him, won't she?" Aris asked.

"I hope so, but we better find a way out of here before Megatron digs himself free, or before those creatures find us." Sky said.

"Megatron's here too?" Aris asked worried.

The drill started to make its way down the tunnel, until a cybertronian foot stood in its way, surprising them both. Back with Cliffjumper, Starscream chuckled.

"If you think I'm gonna beg for mercy, Starscream, forget it."

"Er, yes, begging for mercy would be quite pathetic, wouldn't' it? Well, you're more valuable to me alive. Imagine Megatron's appreciation when I not only rescue him, but deliver an Autobot. I believe that would restore my stature quite nicely." Starscream told to him getting face-to-face.

Then, he heard the sound of a cybertronian weapon charging and lightsabers activating. Starscream turned around and saw Arcee aiming her weapon at him, with Sky and Aris on her shoulders, aiming their lightsabers at him.

"Don't move, Starscream." She warned, leaving him paralyzed by the surprise. "Hey Cliff."

"Hey Cee."

"You better don't try anything. These lightsabers can leave you without fingers quite easily, and more." Arcee told, making Starscream shiver.

"Now, raise your hands." Aris ordered.

Knowing what she was referring too, Starscream only groaned in defeat. Moments later, both Autobots exited the cave in vehicle form and allowed the children to get out before changing to robot form, with everyone looking at the entrance.

"We could finish them. Here and now." Arcee suggested.

"Shame we didn't bring any grenades." Cliffjumper grumbled as he crushed his fists.

"Would Optimus… finish them?" Sky asked.

"No, he probably wouldn't. Not like this." Arcee said.

"But Optimus wouldn't rescue them either, right?" Aris asked.

"Let's go home." Cliff finally said before they started their way back. "Once we get back to base, let's make sure to erase this planet from any stellar map, so anyone cannot find it."

"Yeah, giving by Sky's description, I don't want to know what those creatures are, and what they can do." Arcee supported.

"You know? After all this experience, I don't think getting along with Sabine could be worse." Aris admitted.

"Yeah, definitely." Sky added. "Just don't tell her or anyone of her kind about this place."

Meanwhile, inside the cave, Starscream was force to take Cliffjumper's place in holding the ceiling. And he wasn't holding it well, because it was going down more and more, and to make things worse he started to hear hisses from one of the tunnels. He saw started to get nervous once he saw a group of creatures approaching, this time accompanied by other different ones: huger, with larger heads and sharp long claws on their hands; and others huge which walked at four legs and had shield-like heads.

"No, don't get close to me. Get away, you ugly insignificant abominations!"

The creatures continued approaching until a laser shot almost hit one of them, making them to scatter. Starscream saw who shot them: Megatron, with some ugly marks on his face.

"Master, you're alive. Thank the Allspark!"

But Megatron simply stared at him.

"I…I did not abandon you master. I return, to save you!"

"Save me?"

Both Starscream and Megatron saw that the creatures were regrouping and getting close to Starscream and from behind Megatron, the same as the ceiling above him was failing more.

"Look into my spark, Lord Megatron. My intentions were true. Please! Have mercy!"

The creatures started to surround them while Megatron stood there without moving, until he finally smiled sinisterly a little.


	20. Chapter 20

**20- Partners.**

"I have been a fool. Made mistakes, monumental ones. I now realize that I was never destined to be a leader, or even an equal partner. And I'm in peace with that. I have gained a clear understanding of my place in this universe. Of who I am. Of who I was always meant to be: Starscream, second-in-command. Humble servant to Lord Megatron. Thank you for listening, Soundwave."

Starscream made an entire confession giving what he witnessed during his experience with Megatron at the abandoned energon mine. But when he entered the Nemesis' bridge, he found Megatron talking with Airachnid.

"Is this true?!" Megatron asked in disbelief.

"Starscream never mentioned it." Airachnid answered.

"If he's up to his old tricks I shall grind him into powder." Megatron swore.

Starscream coughed to signal them that he was already present.

Megatron turned at him. "Starscream."

"Lord Megatron, please excuse Airachnid's impertinence. Now, what was it that I allegedly failed to mention?"

"The Harbinger." Megatron answered.

"What about it?" Starscream asked nervous.

"Eons ago a Decepticon transport crash-landed on one of this galaxy's planets." Airachnid explained as she showed an image of the ship on the bridge's screen.

"Oh please, common knowledge. I scouted the crash site when we first arrived on the planet." Starscream reassured.

"Then I presume you recovered the experimental weapon prototype the Harbinger had been transporting?" Airachnid asked, catching Starscream off guard.

"Where is the crash site?" Megatron demanded.

"It was never logged into your ship's database." Airachnid pointed.

"You failed to record the coordinates of a Decepticon transport?!" Megatron asked mad.

"An oversight, master. But I noted its exact location." Starscream defended.

"Then you can lead Airachnid there, so that she may retrieve the prototype for me." Megatron declared before returning back to his business.

"My personal native guide. How delightful." Airachnid expressed.

But Starscream wasn't exactly glad to have to show her the way, because he gritted his teeth. Meanwhile, on top of the Autobot base, Arcee was looking at the sunset sitting at the edge.

"I had the feeling that I would find you here."

Arcee turned back to see her partner coming. "Oh, hey Cliff."

"Heck of a view you got up here." Cliff said before he looked at the bunch of rocks next to them. "Do you think there's even a small chance the sparks of our long-gone friends are out there listening?"

"Who knows? Well, in that case, we could really use them. Seems like every day another Decepticon arrives on the scene. We're outnumbered and outgunned."

"Ha, sounds like a fair fight to me." Cliff said, making Arcee laugh.

"I knew you would say that." Arcee said before she looked down again. "But if that's the world we live in, so be it."

"There is something up your mind, right?" Cliff deduced.

"I just want you to know I haven't given up. I'm gonna find the Con who almost took you from us."

"Arcee, that's not the Autobot way, and you know it. We fight to protect others, not to settle old scores. That's one of the worse aptitudes we should not learn from the Decepticons, never. I'm sure not even Tailgate would want you to think that way. And I'm sure that includes Sky." Cliff told her before leaving.

Arcee sighed. "I know."

**Barkhesh**

Starscream hovered near the ground before changing to robot form. He waited for Airachnid, who came in vehicle form, transformed, and landed too.

"For being an interceptor as your alternative form, you're not very fast." Starscream criticized.

"Are you going to preen or are you going to guide?" Airachnid defended.

"I will reveal the exact location of the Harbinger when you tell me exactly what we're looking for." Starscream retorted.

"That information is need-to-know, and right now you don't."

"Oh, you would do well to respect me, Airachnid. Before I joined Megatron I was air commander of a squadron of energon seekers."

"On Cybertron. And how many eons ago was that?"

"Just recently I personally almost vanquished one of Optimus Prime's fiercest warriors: Cliffjumper." Starscream said, trying to impress.

"Almost. Which means you didn't actually manage to snuff off his spark."

"Maybe. But I faced him personally, something that not many officers do."

"Well, that's a point, I have to admit it."

"Yes, I did. And without mercy."

"Oh, even Megatron showed you mercy when he planned to terminate you at the mine infested with dangerous native creatures."

"What? He told you about that?"

"We talked."

"Bah. The wreckage lies just beneath where we stand. I will need to find a point of entry." Starscream said while Airachnid started to dig a hole to enter the ship. "Showoff."

Once inside, Airachnid crawled on the ceiling while Starscream followed her calm.

"Suit yourself. I conducted a thorough search of this husk years ago." Starscream said.

Airachnid turned on the ship's terminals.

"What are you doing?" Starscream asked.

"Accessing the cargo manifest. Or didn't you think to do that during your thorough search?" Airachnid answered as she typed on the terminal.

"Idiot. The ship's systems haven't been activated for eons. The Autobots could detect its energy signature."

"Ah, here it is. Section 23."

But Starscream was right, because the ship's signal appeared on the screen of the Autobot base.

"Optimus, our scanners have detected a Decepticon energy profile. But it's ancient." Ratchet reported.

"The past has a way of catching up with the present, Ratchet." Optimus said.

Back in the Harbinger, Airachnid was heading to her destination with Starscream behind her.

"Section 23 should be right about…here?" She observed that she reached to a dead end. "The ship just ends. It must have broken in half during the crash."

"Hum, or in the air. If you performed actual research you would have learned than an Autobot battalion shot the Harbinger out of the sky." Starscream revealed.

"How far away is the other half?" Airachnid demanded turning at him.

"I'm afraid that information is need-to-know." Starscream simply said.

Mad, Airachnid immobilized Starscream with her webs.

"What are you…?!"

"You're trying to make me look like a fool before Megatron: have me return empty-handed while you locate that weapon yourself."

"How dare you accuse me?! You are nothing but a scavenger, an opportunist!" Starscream insulted.

"Aren't you one to talk."

"Perhaps, but I've changed. Seen the error of my ways, I live to serve Megatron now."

"You won't live to serve anyone if you don't tell me where to find the rest of this ship. Now." Airachnid menaced.

"Arg, a few clicks north of here through a stone arch. Now release me." Starscream demanded.

"When I have the weapon in hand. That is if I can find my way back without my guide." Airachnid replied as she walked away.

"This is not funny, Airachnid! Come back here right now and cut me loose! Airachnid, that is an order! I am your commanding officer!"

Airachnid chuckled, but her fun ended when she saw the Autobots right in front of her when she turned at the next corridor. And they spotted her too.

"Airachnid." Arcee saw.

"Surrender." Optimus ordered.

She responded changing to her spider mode and crawling away, followed by Arcee.

"Airachnid, you traitor!" Starscream called as he saw her walking above him before she made a hole to get out before he saw the Autobots arrive.

"Arcee, wait!" Optimus said.

Arcee followed Airachnid through the hole back to the surface. Once there she looked for Airachnid with her gun ready, but she wasn't there. Suddenly, she came from below her, pushing her aside.

"Arcee, huh."

"I didn't peg you for re-signing with the Decepticons." Arcee said before she charged at her rival with her blades ready.

"A temporary arrangement, Arcee. You know I prefer working alone."

Arcee tried to hit her, but Airachnid managed to dodge and grab her by the foot with one of her spider legs. Next, she threw her, but landed perfectly before charging again. She tried to strike again, but Airachnid grabbed her from behind.

"Speaking of, add any more decease partners to your growing list?" Airachnid provoked.

"Airachnid, release her!" Optimus ordered running at them.

Airachnid pushed Arcee aside before changing to her vehicle form and fly away. Optimus tried to shot her down, but she was already far away.

"Arcee, you know better than to engage the enemy alone." Optimus remembered.

"Not her. Not after what she did to Tailgate." Arcee swore, remembering the flashback of how she ended him. "She will pay."

"Revenge will not bring back those we have lost. Is that understood?" Optimus asked.

"Move it!" Bulkhead shouted as he and the other Autobots were forcing Starscream to walk beside them as their prisoner.

"No need to use force." Starscream said before he felt to his knees. "I'll tell you anything you want to know."

"Hehe, is that right?" Cliff laughed. "And what do you want in return?"

"I want to be on your side." Starscream answered, looking at Optimus.

"On our side?" Bulkhead asked before starting to laugh. "Yeah right, and I've lobbying with The Fallen."

"He wouldn't betray the Decepticons." Arcee said.

"Wouldn't I? What have they done for me lately besides humiliate me, spy on me, demote me? Megatron tried to extinguish my spark in cold blood. Then all but replace me with that treacherous wretch Airachnid. She abandoned me, left me for scrap! So why not rat them out?"

Optimus, Arcee and Cliffjumper went alone to discuss it while Bee and Bulkhead stayed guarding Starscream.

"He's telling the truth about Megatron trying to scrap him. Sky and I saw it with our own eyes." Arcee reminded.

"You're not saying you actually trust Starscream." Cliff said.

"Trust him? Never. But this may be the one time our objectives align." Arcee clarified.

"You're right to be wary, Cliffjumper. But I agree with Arcee." Optimus said.

Airachnid flew through a canyon until she reached to the other part of the Harbinger. Once inside, the checked the inside until she opened a compartment and found what she was looking for.

"Be still, my beating spark." She said pulling out the weapon, some kind of staff that turned on and emanated a blue wave of energy from the tip.

Meanwhile, the Autobots were driving at the same location. Optimus was carrying a trailer hooked to his back. Once they reached the canyon's entrance, they changed back to robot form.

"What do you know?" Bulkhead observed.

"Could still be a trap." Cliff reminded.

"Starscream's loyalty to Megatron has always been questionable. If he has truly split from the Decepticons, our prisoner's knowledge of their agendas could make him a valuable ally." Optimus pronounced.

"You don't mean permanently. As in keys to the base and everything?" Bulkhead asked in disbelief.

"However, unlikely that scenario, every sentient being deserves an opportunity for redemption." Optimus said.

"Even Bot killers? Even Airachnid?" Arcee asked annoyed.

"Without that hope, we may never achieve lasting peace." Optimus ended.

"Maybe you're right. Don't forget Sky's father was once a Separatist." Cliff pointed.

Bulkhead opened the trailer's door, revealing that it was transporting Starscream, now with cuffs in both hands and wings.

"Rise and shine, Screamy." Bulkhead said before dragging him out.

"We're here. Where's the ship?" Cliff asked.

Starscream took a look around before responding. "It's through the arch, among the stones."

"Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Cliffjumper, you're with me. Arcee, remain with our prisoner." Optimus instructed.

"Optimus, please." Arcee stopped him. "For Tailgate."

"Arcee." Cliff started approaching her. "Sky would not want you to do that."

That made Arcee look down.

"Cliffjumper's right. Your desire to avenge Tailgate will only continue to cloud your judgment." Optimus said before they entered the canyon.

Arcee stayed with Starscream, who found his cuffs a little uncomfortable.

"Is the clamp really necessary? I promise not to fly away. It's really giving me a crick." Starscream said.

"I can shove you back in the trailer." Arcee answered, making Starscream groan.

The rest of the Autobots started looking for the ship with their guns ready.

"Be alert. Airachnid is known to attack from below ground." Optimus warned.

"Right." Bulkhead said nervous.

After a little walk, they finally found the Harbinger. But Airachnid was hidden behind the structure. Optimus signaled them to advance, not aware that Airachnid was on top of the ship aiming them with the weapon active. Fortunately, Optimus dodged the beam it shot and fired at her, but she jumped every time, dodging the shots.

"I got her." Bulkhead said advancing and firing.

Airachnid took the advantage and fired the weapon again, and this time the energy beam hit Bulkhead. Once it finished, the green Autobot was completely frozen, like paralyzed.

"The Immobilizer. True to its name." Airachnid said before firing it again.

Back with Arcee, she was walking back and forth with frustration while Starscream looked.

"I'm not really so bad, you know? Megatron, he's the evil one." Starscream said, trying to make conversation.

"Tell it to someone who cares." Arcee responded dully.

"Like whom? Airachnid? What I wouldn't do to get my hands around her wretched throat." Starscream growled.

"So we can agree in one thing."

"Oh, you have no idea. She showed up one day and the next thing you know she's acting like she runs the place. She whispered lies into Megatron's ear, maneuver to rob me of my rightful place."

"Well, she terminated my partner." Arcee added.

"What? She's taking credit for trying to scrapping him now too? That was my doing!"

"What? You weren't there." Arcee stated.

"Yeah, of course I wasn't. I don't know what I was thinking." Starscream corrected nervous.

"Who are you talking about?" Arcee demanded.

"No one. Who are you talking about?"

"Tailgate."

"Eh. Who's Tailgate?" Starscream asked.

Then Arcee widened her eyes as she realized what Starscream was referring to.

"You are the one. You tried to extinguish Cliffjumper."

"Cliffjumper?" Starscream asked alarmed as Arcee was about to strike him. "No! No no no, you misunderstand. It wasn't like you think. The troopers were about to make a huge explosion that could have mortally wounded him, I was trying to help Cliffjumper: warning him so he could get away as far as possible from the explosion."

But Arcee didn't believe him, so she kicked him back.

"Okay, okay, it was a mistake. I've made many, but I've changed. You wouldn't terminate a defenseless prisoner, would you?"

Arcee didn't say anything. Instead, she pulled out a small device and threw in front of him.

"What? What is that?" Starscream asked confused.

"The key to your cuffs." Arcee answered.

"What for?"

"If Cliff was here, I'm sure he would have given you a fighting chance."

"No, please. I don't want to! What's past is past. I'm one of you now."

She pulled out her weapons and aimed at him, scaring him a lot.

"No!"

"Take it!" Arcee shouted.

Starscream grabbed the key and was about to release his cuffs, but he dropped it by the fear.

"You're pathetic." Arcee said as she changed one of her guns for a hand and was about to take the key.

But in that moment, Starscream chuckled darkly as he prepared his claws and used them. Arcee immediately felt a huge pain coming from one side of her stomach, showing claw marks from which energon was leaking. The pain made her fall to her knees while Starscream used the key to free his hands.

"Something wrong, Arcee? I thought you wanted a fight." He said advancing at her with his claws ready.

Meanwhile, the other Autobots continued dodging the Immobilizer beams and trying to hit Airachnid with their guns. But she was too fast, jumping over the rocks with her spider legs. Optimus was about to try again when suddenly, she was gone. As Bee and Cliff went with him, Airachnid appeared from below the ground behind them.

Freeze." She said firing again.

Optimus tried to fired her back, but the Immobilizer paralyzed him first.

"Optimus! That was a huge mistake, Airachnid." Cliff said as he and Bumblebee continue firing at her.

But she continued jumping above the rocks.

"So, you are Cliffjumper. I wonder how Arcee will react when I finish with you too." Airachnid said before firing again.

Speaking of Arcee, she wasn't good either: with her injure, she only was able to block Starscream's claws with her blades. Until she had the chance to kick him back.

"You're tougher to scrap than I thought. Of course, I'm sure Cliffjumper would have been a better challenge. But what about Tailgate? Was he weaker than Cliffjumper?" Starscream provoked as they started to circle around. "It is really a shame that your little human pet is not here to see me turning you into scrap. I wonder how he would react when I finish with you."

"Don't put Sky in this. Just keep talking, Starscream." Arcee said before striking again.

Because Airachnid was too quick to shot her down, Bee and Cliff had no choice but to cover themselves behind a boulder.

"Tell me, guys. Do you think Megatron will enjoy his new trophies? He'll probably use the bulky one here for target practice." Airachnid deduced as she pushed down a paralyzed Bulkhead with one of her spider legs before climbing above Optimus. "Huh, Prime is the true prize. Perhaps he'll adorn the prow of Megatron's warship."

She laughed before firing at the boulder they were covering. Then, Bumblebee saw some of the shots hitting a hugger boulder in front of them, making a lot of dust.

"(**Cliff, I have an idea.**)"

"Right now, I'm open to any suggestion."

"(**Just follow my lead.**)" Bee said as he started to shot at the same boulder.

Cliffjumper did the same until the boulder was no more. That created a huge cloud of dust that didn't allow Airachnid to see a thing. Next, more shots came from the dust, so she fired the Immobilizer again. When the cloud cleared it revealed both Autobots still, making her chuckle.

"I think I will keep Cliffjumper for myself, for my personal entertainment, in order to see Arcee's reaction. You know what I'm referring to. But you, bug, I suspect Megatron will simply dismantle you for spare parts." Airachnid told them face-to-face before returning with Optimus. "As a rogue, a scavenger, I should disappear into the night with this treasure. But using it to worm my way into Megatron's favor is too good an opportunity to pass up. Wouldn't you say, Prime?" But Prime couldn't answer. "I mean, with results like this I could earn Megatron's eternal trust."

But Airachnid didn't realized that Bee and Cliff were not paralyzed, they only pretended to be it. And while Airachnid was distracted, they approached her without making a noise. Airachnid turned back and discovered them, but it was too late: Cliffjumper punched her hard, making her loss grip of the Immobilizer, and Bee fired at it, splicing it in many pieces. And of course, Airachnid saw it, making her loss her great opportunity.

"You fools!" She cursed before changing to her vehicle form.

She fired her vehicle's weapons at them. They fired back before she tried to charge against them, but they dodged as she flew away.

"Make sure Arcee is fine. I'll contact base and take the others." Cliff instructed.

Bee went immediately back with Arcee, who wasn't exactly well. She received continued hits from Starscream, who next kneed her on the wound, elbowed her on the back, and when she was on the floor he kicked her down a hill.

"Ugh." She groaned in pain.

"You should have finished me when I was helpless to fight, just like I intended to do with Cliffjumper. Maybe this is not the day I finish what I started with him, but I will make you take his place. Now, prepare to reunite with your fallen partner." Starscream said as he readied his claws.

"This…" Arcee tried to say hardly.

"What's that? I can't hear your last words." Starscream said interested.

"This…is for…Cliffjumper!" She yelled activating one of her blades.

She hit Starscream hard with her blade on his face, making him an ugly cut, before hitting him on the chest and the face again, and finishing pushing him against the floor, with her in top of him. She put her blade on his neck.

"Go on, do it. Megatron will only terminate me for treason if I dare return to the Decepticons. You may as well be the one to put me out of my misery."

"As if I needed convincing." Arcee said preparing her blade to finish him.

"What? Wait, no!" Starscream begged.

Arcee was about to do it, but before she could she looked up the hill and saw Bumblebee seeing her, with disappointed and sad eyes. At the end, she retrieved her weapons and walked away from Starscream. The pain made her collapse, so Bee went to help her, while Starscream walked away. Meanwhile, back in the Nemesis…

"You left Starscream with the Autobots? Do you have any notion of the consequences of your blunder?!" Megatron asked furious.

"But, my Lordship, it was Starscream's incompetence that cost us the Immobilizer." Airachnid defended.

"I don't care about some trinket!" Megatron yelled at her face. "My second-in-command is a prisoner of the enemy. Which means all Decepticon intelligence could be at the fingertips of the Autobots!"

But that wasn't exactly true. Instead, the Autobots returned back to base, where Ratchet still had to reverse the Immobilizer's effects. And he did it.

"The damage looked bad, but it was a snap to repair, allowing us to reverse its effect on you." Ratchet said, with a fully restored Immobilizer at hand while Bulkhead and Optimus checked that they were completely normal. "You should regain your full range of motion before long."

"And Arcee?" Cliffjumper asked.

"She's rather resilient, for a former two-wheeler." Ratchet said.

Everyone looked at her, who was sit on the medical berth, with her hand still covering her injure. But there was someone more alongside her: Sky, who knowing what happened decided to come to see her.

"Please Arcee, never look for revenge ever again. It never helps or brings anything good; it will only take you to the dark side." Sky asked.

"I…I will try."

"No Arcee. Promise me to never do that again."

"Alright. I will do it, for you. I promise." She said allowing Sky to reach her other hand.

"Sky's right. It is the external wounds which heal the quickest." Optimus added.

"I thought settling scores would allow me to move on. Instead, I chased away our hope of winning this war anytime soon." Arcee lamented.

"Wisdom cannot be granted, Arcee, it must be earned. Sometimes at a cost." Optimus said.

Meanwhile, all this time, Starscream had been trying to remove the cuff of his wings, hitting it against a rock, until he finally free his wings, allowing him to change to his starfighter form and leave the planet, without established destination.

"I have been a fool, made mistakes. Monumental ones. But I have gained a clear understanding of my place in this universe, of who I am: Starscream, aligned with no side, servant to no one."


	21. Chapter 21

**21- T.M.I.**

Bulkhead, Han and BB-8 were watching something at the screen: a pod race. And just in that moment one of the vehicles went out of the circuit and broken in million pieces.

"Hooo yeah!" Han cheered.

"Ohhh!" Bulkhead said covering his eyes while BB-8 simply didn't want to see.

"Munch." Han yelled.

"Oh, I don't care what universe you are from, that's gotta hurt." The race announcer said to the audience.

"Would you mind lowering the volume?" Ratchet asked, since he was busy with his things.

"Hey Ratch, check out the pod race Han took me the last week." Bulk said.

"I compiled some highlights with my com-device." Han added pulling his device.

"Innocent high-speed vehicles racing and exploding for the pleasure of native spectators?" Ratchet asked before shuddering. "Blood sport."

"Yeah!" Han and Bulkhead cheered.

BB-8 also shuddered too.

"Yeah, I know how you feel, BB-8. You could be helping Optimus in the field right now." Ratchet remarked.

"Oh, he doesn't need my help to search for some ancient educational thing-a-ma-bob." Bulkhead scoffed.

"The thing-a-ma-bob to which you refer happens to be a Cybertronian data cylinder." Ratchet corrected before he pressed a button, changing the pod race program for the cylinder's schematics.

"Hey!" Han objected as Bulk groaned.

"And there is no telling what vast intelligence it may hold. During the golden age dozens of these cylinders were created, each containing the sum total of Cybertronian knowledge on any given subject." Ratchet explained, but Han was getting bored. "Stellar cartography, medicine, ancient mythology. When war broke out, the cylinders were hidden throughout the galaxies to keep them as far as possible from Decepticon reach. Detecting one signal here, on this galaxy, is the opportunity of a…"

"Aw, T.M.I., dude!" Han interrupted.

"Switch it back! I want to see the rest of the race!" Bulkhead demanded.

"Ratchet, Decepticon ambush! The cylinder is at risk, we require backup!" Optimus shouted suddenly through the com-link.

"Backup is what I'm built for." Bulkhead smirked before crushing his fists and went to the ground bridge.

"Go bend some fenders, Bulk." Han cheered while his Autobot guardian went through the portal.

"I have an important mission for you too, Han." Ratchet told him.

"Really?" Han asked interested, but his excitement disappeared when Ratchet handed him a mop. "Aw."

But seeing that both Ratchet and BB-8 were not looking at him, he took the chance to sneak inside the still open ground bridge.

**Chorax**

When Han came out of the bridge before it closed, he found himself inside a huge battle: Optimus was battling Knock Out, Arcee was battling Breakdown and Bumblebee and Cliffjumper were fighting a lot of Vehicons. The same as Bulkhead, who punched hard a Vehicon tank, and was about to fall over Han. But he ran and rolled out of the way and hid behind a rock, where he could saw the entire rumble. Optimus managed to block Knock Out's attacks before grabbing him by the neck and punching him hard, sending him flying backwards.

"Autobots, stand your ground. The artifact must not fall into enemy hands!" Optimus instructed before starting a fight with a Decepticon leaper.

Han saw the data cylinder right in front of him, and Arcee running right for it. But Knock Out tackled her before crushing her with his vehicle form before changing again and ran at the cylinder.

"Come to papa."

Fortunately, Bulkhead pushing him out of the way.

"Run to mommy."

But then Breakdown hit him from behind with both fists before grabbing his head.

"Say uncle. Say it!"

Seeing that, Han pulled out his blaster and fired at Breakdown's head, trying to hit his eyes. That made him distract enough so Bulkhead could counterattack. Next, he ran next to the cylinder before pulling out his com-device.

"Ratchet, come in."

"Han? This is an emergency channel, we need to keep it open for the Autobot… Wait, where are you?"

"Dude! I'm with the thing-a-ma-bob!"

"Thing-a-ma…The data cylinder?"

"Yes. Can you bridge it out of here?" Han asked.

"I'll reactivate arrival coordinates." Ratchet answered.

Han saw the ground bridge opening; the bad thing was that it was little far from him.

"Dude! Can you open it a little closer?"

"Supply coordinates." Ratchet asked.

"Um, 50 yards?"

"Precise coordinates!" Ratchet specified.

A close shot forced Han to cover. Next, he decided to try to move the cylinder himself, but it was too heavy for him, no matter how hard he pushed. So, he tried to put so distance and kicked it hard.

"One, two, three!"

The kick didn't move it either, but it made something else: the cylinder started to make a strange sound and the red opening started to glow.

"Whoa."

That caught some of the fighters' attention, including Bulkhead, who spotted his friend while he was still fighting Breakdown.

"Han?"

The cylinder was finishing its charge, so Han closed his eyes.

"No!" Bulkhead yelled running at him, but Breakdown hit him in the back, making him fall in front of the cylinder.

Next, a red beam of energy came out of the cylinder and hit Bulkhead's head, making him go down.

"Bulk!" Han yelled running next to him.

Knock Out took the chance and took the cylinder. "You really took one for the team, Bulkhead. My team."

With the artifact secured, Knock Out and Breakdown disappeared in a Decepticon ground bridge while the remaining Vehicons transformed into their aerial alt forms and flew away. The Autobots reunited with the two of them.

"Bulkhead, are you…?" Optimus started.

"Fine." Bulkhead interrupted. "Didn't even smart."

Han smiled to see his friend was fine. Moments later, the two of them were back at base. Bulkhead was being checked by Ratchet.

"I helped lose that thing, I wanna help find it. I need to get back in the field with Optimus." Bulkhead said getting up, only to be stopped by Ratchet.

"Dat dat, you're under my watch now. Optimus's orders. And running a full scan of your neural net would be a wiser use of your time." Ratchet declared.

Bulkhead pulled out a cable connected to his head. "Come on doc, there's nothing up there to scan."

"He seems fine to me." Han supported.

Ratchet groaned in defeat. "Well, if you insist on making yourself useful you can help Han tidy up." He said handing him the mop.

"Aw, he's mad with power." Han objected.

Bulkhead laughed. "That's Ratchet, no vector squared all right."

"What?" Han asked confused.

"Hey, we got any paint around here?" Bulkhead asked checking the mop.

"Art project? Cool." Han supported.

Meanwhile, inside the Nemesis, Megatron wasn't exactly happy when Knock Out and Breakdown brought him the cylinder.

"What do you mean its empty?" Megatron asked.

"Lord Megatron, these cylinders are not unlike batteries." Knock Out explained showing some cylinder's images. "The data is stored within them as a form of energy. It scanned fully charged, that's how we located it to begin with. But now…" Knock Out touched it a little, making sparks to come out.

"Dead battery." Breakdown summarized.

"Did you drop it, you one-eyed oaf?" Megatron accused.

"No master. I wasn't gonna touch the thing after it put a zap on Bulkhead."

"Hey, you think…" Knock Out realized.

"I know." Megatron agreed. "And I must find out what that vessel contained. When it comes to the secrets of the ancients, knowledge can be power."

Meanwhile, at the Autobot base…

"Seriously Ratch, you need to see what Bulkhead is painting in here." Han insisted.

"Yes. I'm sure one hasn't truly lived until one is beheld Bulkhead's take on "still life with lug nuts"." Ratchet said sarcastically as he followed Han.

"See? Did I tell you or what?" Han pointed.

"The differential of 1/3 cubed is RDRR." Bulkhead said as he painted some weird pictures with the mop.

"That is not art, it's science." Ratchet recognized.

Moments later, Ratchet was showing an image of Bulkhead's brain to everyone.

"This hotspot you see here it's information. Data. Living energy." Ratchet showed.

"Hold on. It's alive, it's on fire and it's in Bulkhead's brain?"

"Chill, Han. The data is only inhabiting a fraction of my brain, infinitesimal by standard neural net densities. Wait, how do I know all that?"

"Based on what we witnessed during our skirmish, the living data must have been programmed to eject when it sensed unauthorized access." Optimus deduced.

"A security measure." Ratchet supposed.

"It would have jettisoned heavenward, lost to the stars." Optimus continued.

"Except my fat engine block got in the way." Bulkhead came in.

"Every Con there made a grab for it, but the cylinder doesn't go off until Han touches it?" Cliff reminded.

"The cylinders originated from Cybertron's golden age, predating the Autobot-Decepticon division." Ratchet pointed.

"So it wouldn't consider any native of Cybertron to be a threat." Optimus theorized.

"Only alien life forms. Such as humans or any similar species." Ratchet deduced.

"(**And what about Bulkhead's paintings?**)"

"Are we staring a genius or gibberish?" Arcee asked.

"I do not wish to falsely rally anyone's hopes, but these equations appear to be the formula for a synthetic energon." Ratchet declared.

"(**Really? That's great!**)"

"Whoa. We hit the motherload?!" Arcee asked excited.

"Han, do you understand what this means?" Bulkhead asked him.

"Mm…"

"Energon provides our fuel, our ammo, our life force. With the natural stuff in such short supply here on this galaxy this could solve a whole lot of problems." Bulkhead explained.

"Such as providing us with the edge we need to turn the tide of this war." Optimus said.

"Or hanging us the key to revitalizing Cybertron." Ratchet added.

"We got the goods and all Megatron got was an empty bucket." Cliff said.

"How often do I get to use my noggin to save the day?" Bulkhead asked ironically.

Bulkhead continued painting the synthetic energon formula in some metal murals the Autobots put him to paint.

"Aren't you done yet?" Han asked impatiently.

"Got to admit: it's weird seeing Bulkhead in brainiac mode." Arcee confessed.

"(**I never expected to see him as a smart Bot.**)"

Once Bulkhead finished fulling the mural with equations, Arcee took it.

"Break time. How about some target practice challenge?" Han suggested, but Bulkhead simply continued painting as he mumbled the equation. "Aw."

"Got another round free to log, Ratchet!" Arcee announced.

But Ratchet was busy with Optimus in another issue.

"This is Bulkhead's neural net as you saw it earlier." Ratchet showed on the screen. "This scan was recorded just minutes ago."

The image showed the energy spreading across Bulkhead's brain.

"It is as I feared: the data seems to be actively and aggressively, rewriting Bulkhead's neural net. I had hoped he was purging the data, but he seems to be merely transcribing it as it…"

"Consumes his mind." Optimus finished.

"From all indications, by the time Bulkhead completes the formula his own thoughts, his memories…could be wiped clean." Ratchet theorized.

"But if we stopped him, goodbye synthetic energon." Cliff reminded.

"You assume we possess a means of stopping him. I don't exactly have instant access to the wisdom of the ancients." Ratchet pointed.

"I will not allow another one of our own to be sacrificed, no matter the cost." Optimus said.

"If the living data transmitted itself from the cylinder, perhaps we could somehow coax it back inside." Ratchet suggested.

"How are we supposed to get it back from the Decepticons?" Cliff asked.

"Megatron will bring it to us." Optimus answered.

Bulkhead was painting another set of equations when Han approached him.

"You want something interesting?" He said as he pulled out his blaster and fired it.

That caught Bulkhead's attention. "What is that?"

"My blaster. You love to test my aim."

"I'm trying to concentrate."

"Aw. You're starting to sound just like Ratchet."

"Who?"

That answer started to worry Han, that much that he went to Ratchet.

"Ratch, I think Bulk's losing his mind." Han told him, but the surprised look on his face made him realize. "You already know."

"Han, we didn't want to frighten you. But rest assured, Optimus has a plan." Ratchet reassured.

"Optimus isn't Bulkhead's doctor. I just need to know, when Bulk's done spitting out that formula, he'll go back to being old regular Bulkhead, right?"

Ratchet didn't answer, so Han closed his eyes in pain. Meanwhile Megatron was in the Nemesis's bridge when Knock Out and Breakdown approached him.

"Lord Megatron, we've detected a familiar energy profile." Knock Out announced.

"The data?" Megatron asked.

"Bulkhead must have left the shielding radius of their base. Breakdown and I will…"

"Fail me again?" Megatron interrupted.

**Dagobah**

Megatron and a squadron of Decepticon air troopers flew into a dry area in middle of the forest and changed to robot form before landing. And there were already some ones waiting.

"Optimus, you're certainly not the Autobot I expected to find here. But let me guess, you rigged a transponder to mimic the frequency of the data I seek."

"Megatron, I have a proposal."

The Decepticon soldiers aimed their weapons at Optimus, but Megatron ordered them to not fire.

"I'm…listening."

"Surrender the cylinder and I will return it to you fully restored." Optimus offered.

"This trinket right here?" Megatron said showing the cylinder at hand. "And pray tell: what trifles did it hold that you are so anxious to give away?"

"Accept my terms and you will find out."

Meanwhile, Han was trying to see if Bulkhead still remembered his past experiences.

"Do you remember the time you watched Wheeljack lob his only grenade into the Decepticon heat exchanger?"

"Who?" Bulkhead asked as he continued painting.

"Wheeljack, your best buddy." Han answered showing the picture he made of they two. "Besides me, of course."

But Bulkhead simply lowered his head.

"Do you even know who I am?"

"Of course. You are…" Bulkhead started, but wasn't able to finish.

Instead, he finished painting the equations of the mural, which Ratchet took once he did.

"Keep them coming, Bulkhead." Ratchet said leaving.

Then an idea came to Han: he typed some buttons of the main terminal, opening the ground bridge, and took the mop Bulkhead was using to paint.

"Come on, you wanna finish your formula, don't you?" Han encouraged near the portal.

Back with the Autobots and Decepticons…

"Do you accept my proposal?" Optimus asked.

"Lord Megatron." Knock Out called through the com-link.

"Give me a moment." Megatron requested as he walked away.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Knock Out asked.

"It's complicated."

"Well, Breakdown and I may have located the bogey, fully charged."

"Proceed." Megatron authorized.

"Just one hitch: we don't have the cylinder."

"Then bring me the head of Bulkhead."

**Malastare**

Han used the ground bridge to bring Bulkhead to the stadium where they saw that pod race.

"Look, you love pod races. Remember when we snuck in here after the race last week?" Han asked.

"Mass times the fusion rate square is constant." Bulkhead simply said as he continued painting on a wall.

"Is any of this ringing a bell?" Han asked.

"Bell curve? No no no, that wouldn't factor in."

"How about our Sunday morning dune bashings? Listen the usual cantina music? Helping me with my homework? Ah, trick question. You know I don't do homework. Don't you?"

Bulkhead didn't listen.

"Okay, forget the past. Starting now we can make new memories." Han proposed.

Bulkhead continued speaking the formula as he painted it. Seeing that his friend was not even trying to listen, Han started to feel sad.

"Bulkhead, I know somewhere inside you always remember me. And I just want you to know I'll never forget you." Han expressed hugging Bulkhead's foot.

"Booo hooo! I'm shedding lubricant!" A voice said sarcastically.

Han saw Breakdown and Knock Out at the other side of the stadium. Even knowing he couldn't defeat them alone; Han had his blaster ready.

"Follow me right now, or these guys are gonna…steal the formula!" Han called.

That really caught Bulkhead's attention. "My equations."

"Come on, come on! Go ahead, I cover you!" Han signaled as he started firing at the Cons.

"Hey, watch it! That's not a toy!" Knock Out yelled as he and Breakdown covered their eyes.

"Be careful. That kid knows how to use it." Breakdown warned.

Once Bulkhead ran to where Han pointed, he went with him.

"Not like Bulkhead to run from a fight." Breakdown remarked before he and Knock Out jumped into the stadium.

"I'm afraid our friend has had a little too much to think." Knock Out deduced before contacting with his leader. "Lord Megatron, we are good."

"Optimus, upon careful consideration, if you want the cylinder, you'll have to take it." Megatron answered.

That was the signal for the Decepticon soldiers to attack the Autobots, who fired their weapons. At the same time, Knock Out and Breakdown reached to where the race pods were storage.

"Okay then, fun and games." Knock Out said as he and Breakdown separated and started to look for them. "Come out, come out, wherever you are."

Han was hidden next to Bulkhead, who was in his walker form. He was trying to ask for help, but he was unable.

"Urg, the Cons are scrambling the signal."

"If the trisector of the polygon is an integral of the subset." Bulkhead suddenly said.

"Shhh, quiet. And whatever you do, keep still. I'm gonna see if I can get far enough to call for backup."

Han moved between the race pods, trying to remain hidden from the two Decepticons. Knock Out looked under the pods in search of Han, but he managed to hidden himself in its below part. Breakdown, instead, was hitting the vehicles with his hammer, seeing if they reacted, or only for fun.

"Bulkhead, are you in there?" Breakdown asked crashing another vehicle with his finger before using his hammer.

Breakdown spotted Han when he sneaked under the vehicles again, so he went after him. He grabbed the vehicle he though he will find him and threw it away, but he found anything.

"Breakdown, forget the human. Games are only fun to play when you're winning." Knock Out said as he activated the scanner for a better search.

Han was still trying to get a signal, but Knock Out found Bulkhead first when he looked that his scanner beeped faster when he spotted near a walker.

"I think I'm warm." Knock Out saw.

Seeing he found him, Bulkhead changed to robot form.

"Ian three divided by the square-root of the propulsion factor equals." He said as he used the mop on Knock Out's chest, leaving a drawing.

"You…painted…my paintjob! Prepare for surgery!" Knock Out declared mad.

Then, Breakdown ran to Bulkhead and punched him hard on the face, knocking him out. Han saw when Knock Out grabbed Bulkhead's neck and changed his hand for a buzz saw.

"Heads, you lose." Knock Out declared as he was about to cut his head off.

"No!"

Optimus and the Autobots managed to take down all the Decepticon soldiers.

"Well, in that case, no one gets it." Megatron said as he crushed and dropped its remains.

Next, he changed to vehicle form and flew away.

"Optimus, Bulkhead and Han have abandoned base. I have their ground bridge coordinates." Ratchet called.

"Bridge us back, immediately."

Decided to stop them, Han fired his blaster at Knock Out while he ran at him, but almost there he slipped and hit Bulkhead, which made him react the same as the cylinder. Next, Bulkhead's optics turned red and fired two energy beams to the sky.

"Not again!" Breakdown said alarmed.

"Get down!" Knock Out advised.

"I did it again?" Han asked to himself.

Once the beams were no more, Han walked to Bulkhead worried.

"Bulkhead?"

Knock Out scanned Bulkhead with his scanner. "Dead battery. Megatron will peel our paint for losing that data."

"So we're gonna have to peel you." Breakdown said to Han as Knock Out pulled out his buzz saw.

Han readied his blaster, but he didn't have too, because a ground bridge appeared behind them and the rest of the Autobots came through it.

"Or peel out of here." Knock Out corrected.

Breakdown smashed a wall before he and Knock Out changed to vehicle form and left. Once they were gone, the Autobots could see Han was crying on Bulkhead.

"Bulkhead."

The Autobots took Bulkhead back to base, where Ratchet ran another read of his brain.

"The data has been fully expelled, but Bulkhead remains completely unresponsive." Ratchet analyzed.

"Because the energy took Bulkhead's mind with it. Heavenward, lost to the stars. It's my fault you'll never know the rest of the formula, and it's my fault Bulkhead's gone forever." Han said sobbing.

"Han, your quick thinking prevented the formula from falling into Decepticon hands." Optimus comforted.

"If anyone would have backed that play its Bulkhead." Cliff added.

"It's simply too early to know the extent of his condition. Something as simple as a familiar sight, or smell, perhaps even a sound could trigger Bulkhead's awakening." Ratchet informed.

By hearing that, Han thought of something that could help Bulkhead wake up. He simply pulled out his blaster and fired. The sound echoed throughout the base as Han looked over to Bulkhead, still unconscious. He hung his head sadly, when suddenly the terminal started to register some activity as Bulkhead started to open his eyes slowly and groan, waking up.

"Bulkhead?" Han called.

"Did anyone see it? How long was the distance? How big was the target? How many hits did it take to fall?" Bulkhead started to ask before looking at his friend. "Han."

That made him smile, his big and special friend was back.


	22. Chapter 22

**22- Stronger, Faster.**

Ratchet was looking some kind of green metallic substance through a microscope.

"Hm, surprisingly stable." He observed.

"Hey, Ratchet. Is that synthetic energon?" Aris asked interested.

"Well, yes. In fact, I'm preparing to test a sample. I see that you come equipped with protective goggles." Ratchet said as he took a bunk of that energon.

"I can watch?" Aris asked in excitement.

Ratchet simply chuckled. "We just add some to this test engine."

He injected the synthetic energon into the engine, making it change blue to green light. After a while waiting, they saw how the engine started to work without incidents.

"It works! Cliff!" Aris called.

"Dat dat dat, this iteration of the formula requires further trial before we can even think about using it for fuel, ammunition or first-aid." Ratchet interrupted. "Which is rather unfortunate since our own energon reserves are at an all-time low."

"You know you can count on me and my friends to find any energon reserves on our home planets. We already did it some time ago, we can try again." Aris offered.

"I know, and we are so glad and grateful for that, but unfortunately the situation is not that simple. Our severely outnumbered warriors have been rapidly burning through our stockpile of late, as the Decepticon army continues to run us ragged and grind us down. Natural energon is in such short supply on your galaxy, on many planets indeed, but in limited supply. And Megatron seems to have his oily claws buried deep in all its deposits. But if we can successfully produce a synthetic form, we can manufacture all the energy we'll ever need." Ratchet retold.

In that moment, the alarm sounded, making all Autobots to gather in the main hall.

"More energon on the move." Arcee interpreted.

"Again?" Bulkhead asked.

"Their recent activity suggests a familiar pattern: the Decepticons are desperately scouting more and more planets, for new deposits to mine." Optimus deduced. "Autobots…!"

"Optimus." Ratchet interrupted. "If one of you comes back wounded this time…well, our energon reserved are nearly depleted."

"Understood. Activate the ground bridge." Optimus ordered, which Ratchet did immediately. "Autobots, roll out!"

The Autobots changed to vehicle form and went through the portal while Ratchet saw.

He sighed. "Sometimes, I wish I could do more."

Then Ratchet though about something: he took one synthetic energon canister and injected it in his arm. As his eyes turned green, Ratchet dropped the canister, broken it, as he fell over backwards unconscious.

"Ratchet! Wake up!" Aris shouted, on top of him.

Ratchet groaned, finally back as Aris got off him. "How is it that such small beings can be so loud?"

"Are you hurt? You fell." She said.

"I'm fine. I'm…more than fine." Ratchet said checking his arm and the screen that appeared on his right arm. "Ah, energy efficiency is a 30%? Motor functions optimal?" He saw surprised and laughed, before turning at Aris. "Any word from the others?"

Aris denied.

**Lok**

The Autobots were chasing Knock Out and Breakdown through a canyon. The reason: Breakdown was carrying an energon cube on top of him. Optimus and Bulkhead even fired their vehicles' weapons in an attempt to slow them down, but they dodged all the shots.

"Knock Out, can we just bridge out of here?!" Breakdown asked alarmed. "This cube is putting some serious drag on me. And if some of those Autobots hit it with their shots, I'm going to blow sky high!"

"The more we give the Autobots of workout the more fuel they burn, and we win the energon race. Besides, here comes air support." Knock Out said as he saw something from the rearview.

An entire squadron of air soldiers and heavy air Decepticon soldiers was approaching from behind the Autobots and launched a huge wave of missiles. The Autobots dodged, but it wasn't them where the missiles were heading. The missiles hit some of the canyon's walls, making fall a lot of rocks that started to block their way just when Knock Out and Breakdown passed through. Arcee speeded up and transformed in front of the blockade, jumping over some rocks and getting to the other side, changing back to vehicle form and continuing the chase. The rest of the Autobots were forced to return to robot form and aim their weapons at the Decepticons, but they simply passed them.

"They have passed by. They're going after Arcee." Cliff realized.

"Arcee, fall back! You're outnumbered!" Optimus ordered.

"We're always outnumbered. We need that energon!" Arcee responded as she continued the chase.

"Ratchet, lock onto Arcee's coordinates and prepare an emergency ground bridge." Optimus instructed.

Ratchet did it. "Unlocked up. Arcee, decelerate and prepare to return to base."

"Save it, Ratchet. I'm too close."

"Don't be a fool."

Arcee was almost at the two Decepticons when the air squadron fired another round of missiles, this time at her. She went from one side to another, but there were too many missiles, and one exploded too much close that made her lose control. That forced her to change form and slid without control. Ratchet saw it too on the screen.

"She's hurt." He said before activating the ground bridge. "Main the ground bridge." He told to Aris before he changed to vehicle form and went through the portal.

Still in the ground, Arcee saw the Decepticon air squadron change to robot form and landed around her. They approached and aimed their weapons at her, ready to execute her. Right in that moment, the ground bridge appeared above them and Ratchet came out with his swords ready, hitting the ground hard. Once the smoke cleared, Ratchet grabbed the nearest Con and threw it against other before kicking it. Other heavy air soldier tried to shot him, but Ratchet cut his arm off first and kicked it aside. Next, he jumped fast to another Con and pushed him against the ground before going for the rest of the Cons.

"Ratchet?" Arcee asked surprised.

Ratchet managed to kick two Cons at the same time before landing on another one and kick him. Next, he dodged with grace the attacks of another Con from behind and jumped above to grab him by the head and push him to the ground before crushing his head with his fists. Next, he continued eliminating the other Decepticons with his swords. Breakdown and Knock Out saw the entire scene.

"Looks like the Autobots brought in a ringer." Knock Out observed.

"Well, then I'll ring his bell." Breakdown suggested, before the other Autobots came firing at them.

"It will have to wait!" Knock Out said as they started to drive away.

"Optimus, now!"

Cliffjumper signaled to Optimus so he grabbed him and threw him as hard as he could at the two Decepticons. Once he passed above them, he took the energon cube with his hands.

"Hey, that's mine!" Breakdown shouted.

"Finders keepers." Cliffjumper answered before firing at them.

Knock Out and Breakdown had no choice but to leave. At the same time, Arcee saw how Ratchet threw another Con to the ground and kicked off his head like a ball. Next, he cut the arm of another Con before kicking him and another one before finishing with them both with his swords. The last Decepticon air heavy soldier came shooting at him, but as he jumped at him, Ratchet caught him thin air and threw him at the ground. Bumblebee helped Arcee get up as they and the other Autobots saw Ratchet on top of a pile of dead Decepticons. A survivor approached from behind, but he simply punched him on the face, without even looking.

"Hoooaah." Ratchet said proudly.

Aris reopened the ground bridge for the Autobots to get back to base.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I only saw the gory aftermath, but I hear the doc was a one-Bot wrecking machine." Cliff answered.

Aris got surprised when Ratchet took her on his hand. "Whoa!"

"Hey, little fella." He said before putting her down.

"Alright. What's your secret?" Arcee demanded.

"No secret. Just a little something I like to call Synth-En." He answered passing her a canister of synthetic energon.

"From the data Bulkhead transcribed?" Arcee asked as she passed the canister to Bumblebee. "I though the formula was…"

"Incomplete? Ha, not anymore." Ratchet said.

"(**Is difficult to believe that this made you like that.**)" Bee said observing the canister before passing it to Bulkhead.

"So Ratchet makes a better tough guy than I do a smart guy?" Bulkhead said before passing it to Optimus.

"Ratchet, I question the wisdom of using yourself as a test subject."

"Optimus, you didn't see Ratchet out there: he was in overdrive." Arcee said.

"We should all try this stuff." Cliff proposed.

"Or give Ratchet more so we can take a vacation." Bulkhead suggested.

"I agree that the initial results seem promising, but I recommend that further testing be confined to machines, not Autobots." Optimus said. "Outnumbered though we may be, old friend, we need a warrior in the laboratory right now, more than we need another in the field."

Moments later, Ratchet was in a training room, telling his fighting experience to Bulkhead.

"And then, he came right at me. And I…well, come on Bulk, come at me."

"I don't want to hurt you, Ratch." Bulkhead said worried, only to be slapped in the face by Ratchet.

"I said come at me."

This time, Bulkhead didn't think it twice and pulled out his wrecking ball. He tried to hit Ratchet, but he dodged and took the chance to pick Bulkhead up and throw him against the wall. The impact was so powerful that Bulkhead passed through the wall.

"Hoooaah." Ratchet said again.

"What was that?!" Arcee asked as she, Bee and Cliff came to see what happened.

"Oh." Bulkhead groaned dizzy.

"You have competition, Bulk. I'm a bit stronger than I used to be. Also a bit faster." Ratchet said laughing as he decided to challenge Bumblebee. "Think you can take me, muscle speeder?"

"(**No, no way!**)"

"Wimp." He said to him, and when he passed Arcee he winked her, clicking at the same time. "How's it humming?"

Arcee looked confused. "Did he just…?"

"Stronger, faster, studlier." Cliff summarized.

Ratchet opened a storage when he had another canister of synthetic energon, ready to be used.

"I need to be at the top of my game. Our survival depends upon it." He said taking the canister and injecting it himself.

The screen sounded again.

"Looks like the Cons hit another vein." Cliff saw.

"Autobots, roll out!" Optimus announced.

But Bulkhead stopped him. "Hey hey, shouldn't we wait for our secret weapon?"

"This mission is unlikely to require medical expertise." Optimus explained.

"But you never know if it may require additional firepower." Ratchet said, already waiting at the entrance of the hall before walking to the ground bridge. "Bumblebee can handle ground bridge duty."

"(**Well, it can't be that hard.**)"

"Time to put some hurt on those Decepticons." Ratchet declared.

**Balmorra**

Ratchet ran down a hill, on top of the Autobot group following him. Ratchet showed his new agility jumping from rock to rock while the other Autobots simply slid down. Everyone covered behind some boulders once they saw what they were looking: a lot of Decepticon troopers with weapons ready; Vehicon troops, air troops, a few snipers and a couple of tanks guarding a miner who was making a hole on a rock wall with a mining drill.

"Arg, signal's weak. They may have hit a vein, but they won't find much of an energon pulse. Not here." Bulkhead said checking his scanner.

"I take some comfort in the fact that Megatron seems as desperate to find the stuff as we are." Cliffjumper remarked.

"Do you two always talk this much during these missions?" Ratchet asked in irritation before he jumped and changed to vehicle form.

The other Autobots followed him. Then Ratchet pulled out two cannons, one at each side of his vehicle form, and fired at the Decepticons. The shots took down the tanks, but alerted the rest of his presence.

"Autobots!" One of the Vehicons shouted before everyone started firing back.

Ratchet dodged all the shots before hitting one of the Cons and pushing him against the ground with his feet when he changed form.

"It's alright, I'm an emergency vehicle." Ratchet said changing his hands for two cannons which fired at the snipers.

The Autobots started the assault, eliminating the Decepticon forces really fast. Ratchet spotted the Decepticon miner climbing a hill. Once he reached the top, started to run as fast as he could, but Ratchet reached the top in less time. He grabbed a rock next to him and threw it, knocking the Decepticon to the ground. When he tried to get up, Ratchet pinned him to the ground.

"Why the big rush?" Ratchet asked.

"Just trying to get away as far as I can from the Autobot stink." The miner replied.

"Does your boss know you have a potty mouth? Maybe I should pay him a visit and tell him." Ratchet suggested.

"Get melted, wheel grinder!"

"Melted? Now there's a concept." Ratchet said a she changed his hand for his torch and started to approach it to the miner. "I won't ask you a second time. Where is Megatron?"

Once the Autobots finished with the last enemies, they started to hear screams of agony, coming from the top of the hill, so they went to see what it was.

"That's all I know, really!"

They showed expressions of not believe what they were seeing: Ratchet was using his torch to torture the Decepticon miner, who ended with his face burned.

"Now was that so difficult?" Ratchet said before he changed his torch for his sword, ready to finish it.

But before he could, Optimus intervened grabbing his arm. "Ratchet! What are you doing?"

That allow the Con to escape.

"Getting results." Ratchet defended.

"And breaking protocol. That was a Decepticon miner: servant class, not warrior class." Optimus explained.

"Oh, and let me guess. I'm just the medic." Ratchet hissed.

"Autobots do not inflict harm unless all other options have been exhausted. It is what separates us from the Decepticons."

Ratchet scoffed. "Ha! Is this really the time for another lecture, Optimus? You didn't happen to discover Megatron's current location, did you? Well, I did! And do you happen to know where there's a stockpile of raw energon right for the taking? I do!"

"Come on, Ratchet. Calm it down." Bulkhead said putting his hand on his shoulder, but Ratchet pushed it away.

"Calm is the last thing we need! Calm is what lost us Cybertron! The Cons have a warship, an army. All this energon scouting, you think Megatron is isn't gearing up for something big? We're squandering our resources chasing after his crumbs when we really need to be hitting him hard and hitting him now!" Ratchet expressed crushing his fists. "Precisely where it hurts."

"A direct assault on the Decepticons would only provoke retaliation and lead to incalculable losses. I will not endanger innocent native lives." Optimus objected.

"Yet you seem to have no problem endangering ours, just ask Cliffjumper. Or you have forgotten that he was close to get scrapped?!" Ratchet reminded.

"Yeah, but it didn't happen. You're taking this too far, doc." Cliffjumper warned.

"And less not talk about Tailgate. Oh, I forgot, he couldn't be here today." Ratchet continued.

"That's it!" Arcee shouted before Bulkhead grabbed her by the arms, preventing her to start a fight with Ratchet.

"You know your problem, Optimus? For such a big strong Bot, you're soft. You didn't pound Megatron into scrap when you had the chance, many chances in fact!" Ratchet told to him.

Optimus knew Ratchet wasn't acting like himself, but even that, those words hurt him. "I'm afraid that the synthetic energon has impaired your judgement, old friend. I am confining you to base until further notice." He decided before using his com-link. "Bumblebee, bridge us back."

Bulkhead released Arcee as the ground bridge appeared.

Ratchet sighed. "Fine."

And he walked to the portal. Bulkhead was about to enter too, but at the last moment, Ratchet came from the portal and threw him to the ground. While the others checked if Bulkhead was right, Optimus saw Ratchet change form and drive away. The Autobots returned to base.

Arcee tried to use the main terminal to locate Ratchet. "Can't get a fix on Ratchet's coordinates."

"That bogus energon must be scrambling his signal." Bulkhead deduced.

"Keep trying. We've got to find Ratchet, before he finds Megatron." Optimus proclaimed.

There was a huge energon mine near where the Autobots explored before. As the miners did their job, Breakdown was talking with one of the guards.

"Yeah, she's kind of domineering and the extra arms are weird, but I find myself intrigued by her." Breakdown revealed, referring to a certain female Decepticon.

Then, they heard a whistle and clicking sound coming from a tunnel next to them. They saw Ratchet in front of them.

"I was wondering when you might show." Breakdown smirked, thing that Ratchet did too.

While Breakdown was going to start the fight he was looking for, Knock Out was having a rough conversation with Megatron.

"You call yourself a scientist?" Megatron asked frustrated pointing him with his finger. "You were supposed to have located a fresh energon source by now."

"Apologies, Lord Megatron, we got a little distracted by the new Autobot who attacked us." Knock Out explained.

"Really? And what new Autobot would that be?" Megatron asked.

In that moment, they saw Breakdown coming in, but collapsed to the ground. The responsible: Ratchet, who managed to beat him and stood next to him.

"Hoooaah." He said again.

"Well…" Knock Out started a little nervous.

"That is your fearsome new adversary?" Megatron asked in disbelief before laughing. "He's Optimus Prime's medic."

"Oh no, Megatron. I am your Doctor of Doom." Ratchet introduced himself before he charged at him and punched him hard and fast on the face.

That caught Megatron off guard. The hit was hard enough to send Megatron against the wall. Even he saw that the hit made him lost a drop of dark energon from the mouth.

"All right then." Megatron said.

"For Cybertron!" Ratchet shouted as he was about to hit Megatron again, but this time he grabbed his arm and twist it, causing it groan in pain.

"Ratchet is rather more spirited than I recollect." Megatron observed.

"Chemical enhancement, perhaps?" Knock Out guessed.

Megatron readied his fist and punched Ratchet hard in his chest, making a hole that started to leak synthetic energon, and next he threw him to the ground.

"There's your laboratory sample, doctor. Find it out. If the chemical can do this to Optimus Prime's lapdog, hehehe, imagine what it could do for our troops." Megatron said as he left.

Ratchet laid in the ground, still leaking, for his eyes returned to be blue. "Optimus, I've been a fool."

Suddenly, at base…

"Optimus, Ratchet's signal. It's back online." Arcee reported.

"Bumblebee." Optimus looked at him, who nodded and activated the ground bridge. "Autobots, roll out!"

The Autobots entered the portal in vehicle form, and changed back to robot form at the other side since they had to combat all the Decepticons of the mine. Meanwhile, Knock Out took a canister of synthetic energon to see it closer.

"Doctor to doctor, I must say your contribution to the Decepticon cause is very much appreciated. I'll be sure to boast of your accomplishment when you're gone." Knock Out said as he pulled out his buzz saw. "Which will happen in 3, 2, 1…"

Knock Out was about to terminate Ratchet approaching his buzz saw to his head, but an immediate explosion sound caught his attention.

"Scrap."

Taking advantage of Knock Out's distraction, Ratchet kicked him back. Knock Out dropped the Synth-En canister, but he was more focused in trying to finish Ratchet with his buzz saw, but the Autobot medic managed to hold both his head and arm, even hurt. The Autobots were advancing more in the mine, eliminating three Decepticon tanks on their way. Feeling a little scratch made by the buzz saw on his head, Ratchet moved it and head-butted Knock Out, causing him to stumble back. He tried to strike again, but Ratchet dodged and Knock Out's buzz saw got stuck in the wall. While he tried to pull it out, Ratchet walked to the canister and grabbed it.

Then he heard Knock Out laughed. "What are you going to do? Drink it?"

Ratchet looked the injure he took from Megatron, and knew what the cause was.

"No, I'm going to destroy it." He said before throwing it against the wall, breaking it.

In that moment, Knock Out pulled out his saw. "You idiot! Megatron will have my head!"

Almost immediately, Ratchet fell to the floor unconscious. Knock Out saw the last Decepticon soldier being shot down and the Autobots appearing, so he transformed and left. The Autobots went next to Ratchet to help him. Moments later, Ratchet was back at base, lying down a medical berth with a tube on his wounded chest. He tried to get up, but Optimus stopped him.

"Easy, old friend. You lost a lot of energon, good and bad." Optimus informed.

"I…I didn't intend to hurt anyone." Ratchet said hurt. "I just wanted so badly to…"

"Help us? We know. But you nearly caused the loss of something irreplaceable: our medic and a most trusted friend. You did lead us to a much needed energon supply." Optimus said showing Bulkhead, Cliffjumper and Bumblebee carrying lots of energon cubes. "And, for that, we should all be thankful."

"The synthetic energon formula clearly needs refining before it can be tested again. On machines, not Autobots." Ratchet decided.

"Let us take comfort in the fact that you were able to dispose of the quantity that remained."

Unfortunately, Optimus was wrong. Back in the mine, Knock Out returned to see if he could recover a simple remain of the synthetic energon that Ratchet tried to eliminate. And, checking the destroyed canister, he found a small drop, enough for him.


	23. Chapter 23

**23- One Shall Fall.**

"And it was written, in the Covenant of Primus, that when millions of spheres align, a perpetual conflict will culminate upon a world forged from chaos. And the weak shall perish in the shadow of a rising darkness." Optimus told as he was reading something on the screen.

"No skies raining fire?" Arcee said sarcastically.

"Goes without say. It is a doom prophecy after all." Ratchet pointed out.

"I say it's a load of hooey." Bulkhead remarked.

"I'd always assumed the ancients were referring to our home planet. But being that Cybertron has been dark for eons." Ratchet said.

"And considering what has befallen this galaxy since Megatron's arrival here." Optimus continued.

"And that's not everything." Ratchet added. "A few days ago, our scanners discovered a new mysterious planet. One that seems had appeared out of nowhere. We decided to call it…Planet X."

"Why is this new planet so interesting?" Cliff asked.

"Even if it seems no possible, it appears that this planet emerged from one of this galaxy's most mysterious and dangerous locations: The Maw." Optimus revealed.

"The enigmatic place near to Kessel: a place on space crawled with gravity wells, black holes, ion fields and whatever more dangerous things within it. Nobody knows what exactly is hidden in its depths. They are tales about space storms, weird anomalies and even strange titanic creatures. And according with our scanners, it seems that Planet X came out from there a few days ago. But that is not the strangest thing. Three days ago, the planet was located in that position, and just a few hours ago its position has changed, light years away from its previous location. It sounds something impossible, but it's almost like the planet was moving itself." Ratchet explained.

"Okay, I'm not a stellar expert, but I'm sure planets don't move by their own. But what has all this to do with this prophecy?" Cliff asked.

"Whoa whoa whoa, we've known about these superstitions for ages and never gave them a second thought." Bulkhead defended.

"Why all the ominous rumblings now?" Arcee asked.

"Because the planetary alignment to which the prophecy refers is nearly upon us. And it's not an ordinary one." Optimus answered.

"Why?" Arcee asked.

"These is the supposed trajectory that Planet X is actually having. And these is a map of the galaxy." Ratchet showed on the screen. "And as you can see, countless planets are starting to aligning from different sectors of the galaxy."

"You mean will be a galactic alignment?" Cliff asked.

"No, not like that. Much more like some kind of mega planetary alignment inside the galaxy. And it would seem its endpoint will be Planet X, if it continues its actual trajectory." Ratchet concluded.

"Uh, crazy coincidence." Bulkhead laughed nervous. "Right?"

"Too much for be a coincidence." Cliff corrected.

"How long are we talking?" Arcee asked.

"A few days, at most." Ratchet answered.

"However, unsettling this revelation may be, I am more concerned about those who might believe that the prophecy speaks to them alone." Optimus ended, referring to a certain rival of him.

Meanwhile, while it was navigating between space, at the Nemesis's bridge…

"I did not seek out the blood of Unicron to simply keep my spark aflame, but to rule undead armies and conquer worlds. And to accomplish that I require more than this mere sliver which lies within me. So, where is my dark energon?!" Megatron shouted at Knock Out.

"Out there, Lord Megatron, just waiting for you to reach out and pluck it." Knock Out answered, making Megatron to look at him with an annoyed face. "But you shouldn't push yourself so hard. You've had setbacks, you were in stasis."

Megatron grabbed him and hold him in the air. "Precisely why I must make up for lost time! I can see the future, vividly. But I must ensure its outcome."

Megatron saw himself, glowing in purple, standing above another cybertronian, with his sword ready to strike while a volcano erupted behind him.

"For I am the rising darkness of which the prophecy speaks."

Time later, the kids were now at the base, looking some pictures on the computer.

"Pass, nah-ah, kid in a costume, droid, nope. Uh, hold." Luke said when they saw a picture of a familiar Autobot vehicle form. "The camera sure loves Bee."

"What can you do? The paparazzi always get the photos they want. And if they can't, they create their own." Han opined.

"Wait. Is that Bumblebee?"

"On a conspiracy website, where users post evidence or clues about possible exogalactic life." Leia explained.

"But we have it under control, Ratchet." Aris reassured. "We just scrub and replace Bee with…"

Aris put a picture of a funny battle droid acting like an astronaut.

"Scout droid has to report, this is a great step for machines."

That was enough to make Ratchet laugh, which caught the children's attention. And was already late for Ratchet to pretend he didn't.

"Ratchet actually laughed?" Han asked in disbelief.

That gave Sky an idea. "Um, Optimus, you wanna see something funny?"

"No." He simply answered still looking at the screen.

"Don't take it personally, Primes are built that way." Arcee reassured.

"Never seen Optimus laugh, cry or lose his cool." Bulkhead added.

"While Optimus certainly keeps his emotions in check, I've known him far longer than any of you have. And he was different before he was made a Prime." Ratchet revealed.

"Optimus wasn't always a Prime?" Luke asked surprised.

"On Cybertron one isn't born into greatness, rather one must earn it." Ratchet explained.

"So, different how? We are talking…party animal?" Han asked.

"No no, Optimus was more like…much of you. Like Aris, Leia, Luke and Sky. In most of the matters." Ratchet said.

Suddenly, someone contacted them. It was Anakin Skywalker.

"Optimus, there has been some recent tech heists for a while. We figured it was Grievous and his droids on account of their stealth tactics, until moments ago, when a security feed at the investigation research facility on Eadu captured this. This was provided by Jyn Erso: professor Erso's daughter and captain Andor, the ones in charge of the complex." Anakin reported before showing them an image of a very familiar Decepticon.

"Soundwave." Luke recognized.

"Aris can replace that with a funny droid, dad." Leia added.

"The Decepticon spy made off with a cutting-edge base conductor. Here's a list of everything else we've confirmed stolen to date." Anakin continued before showing it to them.

"Plasma injector, neutron shield, tesseract…" Ratchet saw. "There is only one thing missing if they are intending to build…"

In the Nemesis's bridge…

"The Decepticon space bridge 2.0 is nearly ready to launch. All we require is…" Knock Out showed at the screen when Soundwave showed on his own screen an object. "What Soundwave said: an ample power source."

"This one lies within a highly fortified location: a republic military base." Airachnid continued.

"But this is no ordinary base, is the main base of the Republic, located on its capital." Knock Out pointed.

"A direct assault is inadvisable, it would catch too much attention, and it could be highly guard, by local standards. I could tunnel in." Airachnid suggested.

"The time of prophecy is nearly upon us!" Megatron shouted, alarming both Airachnid and Knock Out, who looked each other. "We can no longer afford stealth."

Sometime later, the Autobot base received another transmission.

"Prime, the Cons really stepped in it this time. They are making the craziness of assaulting our main base here at Coruscant." Anakin reported.

"Our soldiers will contain them until your team shows." Rex said.

"Master Skywalker, Captain Rex, I fear that Megatron's desperation may be at its zenith, and you know that I cannot condone even a single native casualty. Not even clones." Optimus declared.

Anakin nodded before he talked to the com-link. "This is general Skywalker, evacuate all personnel immediately."

**Coruscant, Republic Military Base**

The clone troopers were hidden behind some rubble, safe from the Decepticon shots as they tried to hit them with heavy guns and missile launchers.

"Commander Fox, general Skywalker has ordered everyone to get out of the base." A clone reported to him.

"He must have a plan. Everyone, retreat!"

Then, an entire squad of Decepticon guardians (**the guardians from Fall of Cybertron**) escorting a Decepticon titan (**also from War for Cybertron, Fall of Cybertron and Rise of the Dark Spark**) which was carrying the power source. The guardians were in combat mode, but seeing no enemies around changed to vigilance mode and gave the titan green light to go. But then, a ground bridge appeared and the Autobots came out, firing at them.

"Be alert. That's a Decepticon titan." Optimus warned.

"I'll be worried more about the guardians." Cliff advised.

The guardians changed back to combat mode and started to fire their energy weapons at the Autobots, protecting the titan. A squadron of air troopers also joined them, but the Autobots stood their ground. At the same time, in the Nemesis's bridge…

"Lord Megatron, package secured, but the Autobots have arrived." One of the Decepticons reported.

Megatron groaned mad. "Prepare the warship for rendezvous, the package will be ready for pickup."

"But my liege, the planet is fully protected by a blockade of a huge Republic fleet. If we try to approach the warship, they will try to destroy us!" Knock Out argued.

"Then redirect all power to the engines! We'll use the same tactic we used long ago on Starscream's space station. That will force the fleet to step aside, or our warship will destroy them." Megatron said exiting the bridge.

"Well, seeing it in that way. Besides, our ship is bigger than anyone of theirs." Knock Out agreed.

As the ship was getting ready to approach the Republic's capital, Megatron exited the ship and flew right at the planet in vehicle form. He flew so fast that no one detected him, or because they were more concerned about the giant warship that was approaching them so fast. In a route without people, Bumblebee was with the twins.

"Bumblebee, the team may require backup. They're 3 clicks north from your current position, just on the highway. If you drop Leia and Luke at the exit ramp, I can bridge them back to base from there." Ratchet reported.

"(**I'm sorry pals, but the duty calls me.**)"

"It's okay Bee. We'll go racing another time." Luke reassured.

"Go and help the team and stop those Cons." Leia added.

Megatron continued his way to the objective, but right below him he spotted Bumblebee going at the same direction.

"Well well, a foolish scout astray from the ranks."

Megatron started to fire at him. Bumblebee managed to dodge the shots, except one, who stunned Bee with purple electricity. But Bee seemed unharmed, and Megatron continued his way.

"(**That was close. Are you okay?**)" Bee asked, but he only saw their hands falling to the floor.

Meanwhile, the other Autobots finished with the last Decepticons, except with the titan, who handle the power source with one hand and used his free hand and changed it for a nucleon shock cannon. He tried to shot at the Autobots, but Arcee and Cliffjumper managed to drag his attention, allowing Optimus and Bulkhead to shot him down with their vehicle forms' weapons. Right in that moment, Megatron arrived and transformed, landing in front of his rival.

"Optimus."

"Megatron, do you not see the folly in trying to force a prophecy to fruition?"

"Why leave matters to fate if one can forge one's own destiny? Ah, speaking of fate."

Everyone saw behind to see Bumblebee coming with both Leia and Luke on his hands with their eyes closed, but they were not looking good. He showed sad eyes, begging for help from his team. Even Optimus was shocked by seeing the two little ones in bad condition.

"Luke!" Cliff said taking him.

"Leia!" Arcee said taking her. "They're breathing, barely."

"Ah, it would seem I swatted a bee and squashed two bugs." Megatron mocked with an evil smile.

That angered Bee, who pulled out his weapons.

"(**You're going to pay for that, Megatron!**)"

"Bee, no!" Bulkhead said holding him.

Optimus looked back at Megatron, who challenged him with his look as he stood next to the power source.

"Ratchet, bridge us back now!" Optimus ordered.

"We must have an Autobot down. BB-8, activate the bridge." Ratchet called.

The little droid nodded as he connected himself to the terminal and did it.

"Arcee, attend to the Skywalker twins, and Bumblebee." Optimus instructed.

The two Autobots went through the ground bridge. In that moment, the Nemesis appeared and descended really fast. When Megatron looked back again, Optimus, Bulkhead and Cliffjumper were gone and the ground bridge closed, so he simply went to the elevator, with the power source. Meanwhile, Ratchet waited for the injured one at base, but he saw Bumblebee and Arcee carrying the Skywalker twins on their hands, which made BB-8 ran to check his friends.

"Luke?" Aris said.

"Leia?" Sky said.

"No." Han said.

"What happened?" Ratchet asked.

"Megatron." Arcee answered.

"Quickly, into my laboratory."

As the Nemesis started to leave Coruscant as fast as it arrived to evade the Republic ships, Optimus, Cliffjumper and Bulkhead managed to climb on one of its wings. In base, Luke and Leia laid on medical berths, with everyone very worried and wondering what to do.

"Luke and Leia aren't responding. We must run diagnostics of their assemblage…eh, vital statistics. Arg, my tools, they're all wrong!" Ratchet exclaimed throwing his tools.

"(**This is all my fault.**)" Bee said while Arcee put a hand on his shoulder.

"We need to call their parents." Aris said taking out her com-device.

"Their parents are a senator and a Jedi master. Does they know anything about the effects of energon on the human body?" Ratchet asked.

"Do you know anything about the human body?!" Han retorted him, shocking him.

"BB-8, call R2 and 3PO so they can warn them. And tell them it's urgent." Sky suggested, earning a nod from the little droid.

"The weak will perish." Ratchet recited at looking at the two kids. "Be strong, little ones."

Meanwhile, the mysterious Planet X continued its way, slowly but constantly. At the same time, back to the Nemesis, which managed to return to deep space without serious damage…

"The power source will be rigged in no time, Lord Megatron. We are nearly at the construction site. And we managed to get out unharmed from our skirmish on Coruscant." Knock Out informed.

"Nearly isn't good enough. The spheres are aligning, I must not miss my moment to…" Megatron was saying, until he had a vision.

On his vision, he saw a weird planet, also a cybertronian face with purple eyes and an active volcano, turning purple. Also, his eyes turned purple.

"Lord Megatron, are you alright?" Knock Out asked.

"Yet again, it is as if I can hear Unicron's thoughts." Megatron proclaimed.

"Unicron, the Chaos Bringer?" Airachnid asked confused.

"They said dark energon is his blood." Knock Out told in a spooky way. "He, whatever."

"Complete the space bridge. There is something I must attend to." Megatron said leaving the bridge.

"Does he seem to be losing it?" Knock Out asked.

"A bit." Airachnid agreed.

Moments later, the Autobot ground bridge opened two times: the first brought both Anakin and R2-D2, and the second brought his wife: Padmé Amidala, and C-3PO.

"Ani, how are they?" She asked her husband worried.

"I don't know, but I can feel they're not well. They're hurt, in some way." He said examining them.

"According to R2 scanners, it seems their vitals are slowly getting worse." 3PO translated.

Ratchet was also scanning them. "Measuring the extent of the absorption should determine the proper course of treatment."

"If we don't get them stabilized now, they will not leave this table alive, and I'm not going to let that happen. Do you understand me?!" Anakin remind him.

Despite being reunited with his good friends, BB-8 was worried too about Leia and Luke. But the one most worried was Bee, who punched the wall hard with his fist in anger.

"(**Curse you, Megatron!**)"

Arcee reacted grabbing him by the shoulders and shoving him against the wall. "Bee, listen. You think I don't know how it feels to watch a partner, harmed? Revenge won't help Luke and Leia right now. You need to keep your emotions in check."

Bee looked at them before he clutched his head. "(**Scrap.**)"

Inside the cargo vault of the Nemesis, a couple of guards were guarding the power source, until they heard a clanging noise. Then, Bulkhead came down and hit one with his wrecking ball, other tried to attack him, but Cliffjumper tackled him. Optimus jumped above other and finished him with his sword, before shot at the last one, who fell out of the platform.

"Ratchet, how are the twins?" Optimus called to base.

"It is too soon to know. Their parents are here."

"They are in good hands."

"Not mine, Optimus. Curse my cybertronian pride, we've accepted these natives into our lives yet I bother to learn so little of their science or medicine."

"Pull yourself together, old friend. Luke and Leia needs you."

"And we have grown to need all of them."

"Lock on to my coordinates and activate the ground bridge." Optimus instructed as he saw Bulkhead and Cliffjumper carrying the power source.

"Ready." Cliff signaled before the portal appeared next to them.

"Bulkhead, Cliffjumper, return to base. There is something I must do." Optimus said.

"Uh, serious?" Bulkhead asked confused.

"I have been foolish not to see what history has proven, over and over again: that Autobots and Decepticons will never mend their ways. If there can be no diplomatic solution to this perpetual conflict, then I must not allow more darkness to fall upon this or any galaxy. Megatron must be destroyed." Optimus declared.

The planets were almost completely aligned, and Planet X was almost at the end point, with a solar eclipse almost formed at his position. Moments later, Optimus was walking through the Nemesis's corridors, encountering lots of Decepticon soldiers on his way.

"I have come for Megatron, and him alone." Optimus said pulling out his cannons. "Stand down and be spared."

But the Decepticons didn't listened and fired at him, so Optimus had no choice but to eliminate all foes he found on his way.

**Planet X**

Megatron arrived to the surface of the new planet, transforming and landing near to an active volcano.

"The flaming mountain in my visions. As if it summoned me here, guided me! This is where I am to position my space bridge, the place from whence I am to harvest dark energon."

"Megatron! I am here, on your ship! Come and face me!" Optimus called, using the com-link of a dead Vehicon.

"The place at which I am to defeat the last of the Primes." Megatron said before he opened his com-link. "Hear this! Any Decepticon who lays a hand at Optimus Prime will answer to me! Soundwave, lock on to my coordinates, and lead my opponent to his destiny."

Back at the Autobot base, Bulkhead and Cliffjumper returned with the rest, and it seemed that the droids were right: Luke and Leia's vitals were starting to get worse.

"Kids, help us get Luke and Leia to the speeder. They're going to the emergency room." Padmé decided.

"A reasonable choice, my lady." 3PO agreed.

"Senator Amidala, your doctors won't be able to comprehend what's afflicting your children. Not without a decade of study." Ratchet objected.

"We don't have time to argue." Padmé simply said.

"The effects of an energon blast on an Autobot can be devastating enough, but these are humans. I'm not getting any readings." Ratchet analyzed again.

"Then what is affecting them?" Sky asked.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, I can sense is something sinister. Something…dark." Anakin deduced.

"What do you mean, Ani? Is the dark side?" Padmé asked worried.

"No. The dark side of the Force doesn't show this presence. This is something related, but unknown for me." Anakin concreted.

"Related with the dark side?" Then Ratchet finally understood. "How could I not have seen this? The twins have been infected with dark energon."

That shocked everyone. At the same time, Optimus traveled by ground bridge to Planet X to encounter Megatron, waiting for him.

"Megatron, today you answer for your crimes against Cybertron, the Galactic Republic, the Jedi Order and all the people of this galaxy. One shall stand…"

"…and one shall fall. You, Optimus Prime!"

And both rivals let out battle cries as they charged to each other, ready to start the fight. Meanwhile, at base, Ratchet was scanning the Skywalker twins again.

"If dark energon is devouring Luke and Leia from the inside out, we must expel it, and fast. The only possible way I know. I need energon!" Ratchet said grabbing an empty energon canister.

"Wait. You said energon was devastating to organic life forms." Aris reminded.

"Under normal circumstances quite. But I am relying upon the dark matter currently invading their bodies to meet it head-on." Ratchet theorized.

"I don't know if this is a good idea. Perhaps we should take them to the hospital, to buy them some time until we are sure about this." 3PO reasoned.

"We don't have much time, they're dying! Ratchet, are you sure your idea might work?" Anakin asked.

"I'm certain."

Back to Planet X, both rivals hit each other's face. After falling backwards, Optimus charged at Megatron again, as he fired his fusion cannon, but Optimus pushed it aside to evade the shot and tried to shot at Megatron with his own, but Megatron did the same. They continued doing the same until both weapons faced each other and fired. The shockwave sent them backwards across the battlefield. Optimus charged at Megatron again, who fired at him again, but this time Optimus used his sword to deflect the shots until he jumped at him, but Megatron blocked him with his own sword.

"Your defeat here was foreseen by the ancients. What was it they wrote? The weak shall perish?" Megatron provoked.

"Do not believe everything you read." Optimus replied.

Both rivals started a sword duel, blocking the other's attacks and try to strike when they could. At base, the children's vital were now at critical level, but Ratchet was already extracting energon from Bumblebee's arm, who offered himself as a donor. Once it was done, he connected the canister to the medical chamber.

"I need them over here! Now!" Ratchet instructed.

Anakin and Padmé pushed their children's medical berth into the chamber while Ratchet prepared it. Once it was ready, Ratchet pulled the lever. The chamber started to shine, more and more until it flashed and covered the entire room, forcing everyone to cover their eyes. Once it ended, everyone got inside to check how they were. Finally, they started to open their eyes.

"Their pulse rate is stabilizing. Thanks the Maker." 3PO informed happy.

"Mom?" Leia asked.

"Dad?" Luke added.

"My little ones." Their mother said dropping tears of happiness as she hug them both.

"(**I'm glad you're okay.**)"

"You've saved them." Anakin told Bumblebee before joining the family hug.

The other kids cheered happy, the same as the droids, which beeped happy.

"Optimus, we did it." Ratchet informed him.

Optimus heard that during his fight with Megatron, and that gave him strength to fight with more determination on winning this battle. He pushed back Megatron with more strength, and although he received a punch on the face followed by a kick, he landed well on the ground before changing to vehicle form and charge against his rival. Megatron try to fire at him, but Optimus hit him first with his vehicle's cannons, allowing him to approach Megatron until he smashed him, throwing him off a cliff. Next, he returned to robot form and landed above him, pressing his tires against his face, making him roar in pain. Megatron pushed Optimus aside, but he recovered immediately while Megatron had now an ugly mark on his face, making him unable to see. Optimus took the chance and punched him hard constantly on the face, making him leak dark energon with each hit. Optimus let out a battle cry as he hit Megatron with an uppercut, sending him to the ground hard. Now Megatron was too weak to fight, even to stand up. Optimus advanced at him, with his sword ready.

"My destiny." Megatron said, trying to get back on his feet, but Optimus pushed him against the ground with his foot. "This isn't how it's supposed to end."

"On the contrary, Megatron." Optimus said, as he readied his sword for the final strike. "I could not have allowed this to end otherwise."

Now Megatron was truly shocked in fear, not believing that this was going to be his end. But then, in that moment, the same as Optimus was going to end it once and for all, the volcano started to erupt, in purple color. Surprisingly, Megatron managed to grab Optimus's sword with both hands before he could reach his head. Megatron opened his eyes, revealing that they were glowing purple, the same as some parts of his body. Meanwhile, at base…

"Guys, you let Optimus face Megatron alone?" Arcee asked.

"We didn't have a choice." Cliff defended.

"It could be a trap. We need to get a fix on his location." Ratchet said.

Back with Optimus, Megatron roared as he slowly got up and pushed Optimus back.

"How was it that you put it, Optimus? I could not have allowed this to end otherwise?"

Then Megatron broke Optimus's sword off and stabbed it on his shoulder. Before Optimus could strike again, Megatron punched him first and hard. Optimus managed to hit him, but this time it didn't made much of a thing. Megatron continued punching him a couple of times before finishing with a strong uppercut that sent Optimus to the ground. While he was down, Optimus could see a solar eclipse above him and the volcano getting more activity. As lighting appeared, Megatron's eyes glowed at the same time. Optimus managed to tear off the piece of sword he had incrusted, but this time Megatron pinned him to the ground. At base…

"I'm locked onto Optimus's signal." Ratchet located on his computer. But what he saw gave him a shock. "He's on Planet X? Wait. How is this possible?"

"What? What is it?" Cliff asked.

"We need to get Optimus out of there, now!"

But the worst was yet to come: the volcano started to erupt, but it wasn't ordinary lava what came out from the volcano. Besides, it launched lots of volcanic bombs, made of dark energon. Also, the volcano and its surrounding started to glow in purple too, revealing that the entire volcano and the earth was also made of dark energon.

Megatron laughed maniacally. "Well well, it seems the blood of Unicron I've been seeking is not out there, but rather right here."

"Dark energon erupting from the depths of Planet X?" Optimus asked in disbelief.

With Optimus at his feet, Megatron prepared his sword for his moment of triumph. His vision was fulfilled.

To be continued…


	24. Chapter 24

**24- One Shall Rise (Part 1).**

**Planet X**

Dark energon hail pieces fell from the dark sky while Optimus was still on the ground, with Megatron over him.

"Why is the blood of Unicron erupting from beneath the earth?"

"A question, Optimus, that you shall take to your grave." Megatron declared, ready to execute him.

Fortunately, in that moment, a ground bridge appeared in front of them and Bulkhead came out, pushing Megatron backwards and started hitting him with his wrecking ball. Arcee jumped out of the portal too, and got shocked at seeing all the dark energon show. Cliffjumper and Ratchet followed her.

"Quickly, we must pull him through." Ratchet said as he and Cliffjumper helped Optimus get up.

Megatron managed to block Bulkhead's weapon and punched him back. Fortunately, he recovered fast.

"Bulk!" Cliff called.

"Now, now, now!" Arcee shouted.

Bulkhead changed to vehicle form and headed back to the portal, with Megatron right behind him. Megatron pulled out his sword, which surprisingly was covered in purple flames, but Bulkhead changed to robot form and jumped into the portal before the portal closed. Megatron tried to strike, but he missed. He groaned as he took a drop of dark energon from his mouth, and took a close look to it. Next, he saw how all his surrounding glowed with the same color, extending as far as the eye could see. There was no doubt, all the ground where he was standing was the biggest deposit of dark energon no one has never saw, which made him start laughing.

"This is merely the beginning. I now possess enough dark energon to reanimate Unicron himself." Megatron cheered as his laugh echoed through the area. "YES!"

Megatron was laughing sinisterly and so excited on his moment of victory that he didn't realized that behind him multiple huge fragments of dark energon from the planet's surface were launched to outer space. Back to the Autobot base, Bumblebee was managing the ground bridge as Bulkhead and Ratchet were helping Optimus.

"Easy Optimus. From the looks of things, you've been exposed to a massive amount of dark energon." Ratchet advised as he sat him on the medical berth.

"I am not the only one." Optimus said sitting down before looking at Luke and Leia with a smile.

"Hey." Luke saluted.

"We passed through the same." Leia added.

"They're lucky to be alive." 3PO said, causing Optimus to look away in shame and sadness.

"Megatron found more dark energon?" Aris asked.

"A volcano full." Arcee answered.

"The question is how?" Bulkhead said.

"No, the question is what? As in what in the world is the blood of Unicron doing there, on Planet X?" Ratchet corrected.

"Unicron? Who is that? Another alpha Decepticon?" Han asked confused.

"No, something worse. An ancient evil, whose fossilized blood comprises the matter which we call dark energon. As legend would have it." Ratchet explained.

"So, you're saying this Unicron is some kind of boogeyman?" Padmé asked.

"Boogeyman?" Ratchet asked.

"Make-believe creepy guy who hides in your closet." Han explained.

"No, senator Amidala. Unicron is very real. Was…that is… Well, I do believe he once existed I just don't subscribe to the theory that his primordial life force is the substance which…harmed the twins." Ratchet added.

"I've heard enough. 3PO, R2, BB-8, please help me get Luke and Leia into the speeder." Padmé suddenly said.

"(**But why that?**)"

"But mom, we are feeling better." Luke objected.

"You need to be examined by real doctors. We need to be sure after what happened." Their mother explained, while Ratchet seemed affected for what she said.

"But mom, they are not responsible for what happened to us, nobody expected it. They were just trying to protect us." Leia added.

"Padmé, it deeply grieves me that I have failed. But I will do everything in my power to ensure that no harm comes to our human friends, or any native. Ever again." Optimus promised getting up slowly.

"Optimus, they're children, they do not belong in your world. They should be worrying about exploring, games, making friends. Not their own survival. We ended the Clone Wars to make sure they don't have that kind of future." Padmé explained.

"Mom, dark energon is pouring out of that planet, so it is not an ordinary one. This could be about everyone's survival, not just ours." Luke pointed.

"You're coming with us, all five of you, and they will not be coming back."

"What? Mom, that's not fair!" Leia objected.

"You agree with us, right dad?" Luke asked. "Dad?"

"I'm sorry, son, but your mother is right. If something bad happens to you, I would never forgive myself. And we have been so close to lose you. And if that had happened in the end, we wouldn't know how to live with that."

"I understand." Optimus said.

"That's it? After all we've been through together, see ya? What about our freedom to choose?" Han asked.

"That may fly on their planet, but not here on our galaxy." Padmé retorted as she and the droids helped her children to enter in the speeder. "Get in."

Han scoffed. "Do you really expect me to ride in a non-transforming vehicle?"

"Han, I'm serious." Padmé repeated.

"You're not my mother."

"Han." Bulkhead started.

"Neither are you!" Han yelled, causing Bulkhead to look at him in shock.

"But we know yours. Let's go." Padmé said to Aris and Sky.

Both kids looked away with slight hesitation, not sure what to do. Sky was about to answer, but fortunately for him, Aris decided to intervene first.

"We'll call our parents for pick us up. Don't worry."

With all settle, Anakin and Padmé walked back to the speeder. Of course, Luke and Leia looked at Bee through the glass with sadness, the same as him.

"Ratchet, activate the ground bridge." Optimus asked.

"That will not be necessary, Optimus." Anakin reassured as he drove out of the base.

The kids looked back at Bumblebee as faded away from their sights. Leia sat back down in her seat as she wiped away tears from her eyes. Luke tried to comfort his sister, but he was the same affected as her and dropping tears, something their dad could sense, so R2 and BB-8 tried to comfort them. Bee looked down sad.

"Are we really going to call our parents so they would not allow us to come back here ever again?"

Of course not, Sky. I simply said that, well…because I don't want to go too." Aris revealed.

"Don't worry, we'll not tell them." Cliff reassured them.

Right in that moment, someone called them.

"Optimus, do you copy?"

"I hear you, master Kenobi."

"You're not going to believe this, but it seems that nature has gone mad."

"We know about the volcano of Planet X." Optimus said.

"Planet X? No, I'm talking about earthquakes: seven major temblors of the exact same magnitude at the exact same time occurred on Kamino moments after some strange asteroids impacted on the planet. Also, we received reports of a huge tropical storm appearing right in the big desert of Tatooine, right after some similar asteroids impacted. In theory, these phenomena are unrelated, if they hadn't happened…"

"At the exact same time." Ratchet finished. "Wait. In two far distant planets?"

"Check it out. There are not the only ones." Han said pointing at the news of the Holonet.

"Freak storms unlike any region of Bespin has seen. Tsunamis threaten the coasts of Mon Calamari, while lightning storms pummel the regions of Lothal and powerful tornados destroy everything on Felucia. Meanwhile, electromagnetic anomalies plagued urban power grids. These abnormal planetary phenomena, all caused by the impact of strange asteroids, are leaving most to wonder why now, and what next?" The reported announced.

"Let me guess, the Decepticons have built a machine that alters planetary natural factors and that's what they send on those asteroids." Obi Wan suggested.

"One that powerful? Highly unlikely." Ratchet answered.

"I do not believe the appearance of dark energon on Planet X at this point of time to be coincidental." Optimus deduced.

"Indeed. There's something I must check." Ratchet said typing on his terminal. "Oh no, is just how I feared. The asteroids have left a trail that signals their trajectory on our scanners. And if we follow them, we see that their origin is on..." But Ratchet was shocked when he discovered it. "By the Allspark."

"What is it?" Cliff asked.

"It cannot be. All those asteroids come from Planet X. But that's not the worst: the dark energon lectures are increasing, getting out of the scales."

"You're meaning dark energon is expanding all across the planet?" Aris asked.

"No, much worse. The planet itself is made of dark energon." Ratchet revealed.

"What?!" Everyone yelled.

"How is that possible?" Bulkhead asked.

"I don't have any idea, but one thing I'm certain: those asteroids are the responsible ones of corrupting the planets factors of all kind. It is like…it was…attacking them."

"Then…that means…those things can happen, here too?" Sky asked scared.

"We need to get the Skywalker family right back, now!" Optimus said alarmed.

"(**I will take care.**)" Bee offered.

"You must hurry, Bumblebee. Because our sensors are detecting another group of asteroids, the ones that are coming right at Naboo." Ratchet informed.

Meanwhile, the Skywalker family was driving across the wild lands. As they were heading back to Theed, the kids were passing time looking outside the window.

"One one hundred, two one hundred." They muttered.

"You okay back there, kids?" Their mother asked.

"We saw lightning." Luke answered.

"We're counting until the thunder…" Leia said until they heard it, which scared R2 and BB-8 a little.

"Oh, don't be scare, you two, that's a natural phenomenon here." 3PO reassured.

"Hehe, looks like a storm. The plants will love it." Anakin said. "Huh?"

"Ani, what is it?" Padmé asked.

"This presence. I haven't felt it since long ago."

"Dad, I sense something scary, something sinister." Luke said.

"Me too. Why are we feeling this?" Leia added.

"Don't be scared, honey. We'll be fine once we arrive home. Besides, storms are normal on Naboo." Padmé reassured.

"It's not about the storm, its…another thing." Luke said. "Something's coming."

In that moment, R2 started to beep alarmed.

"What wrong, R2?" Anakin asked.

"R2 has detected some objects heading right at us, entering the atmosphere." 3PO told.

When they looked at the sky, they saw a group of purple fireballs passing through the storm.

"Meteors! Brace everyone!" Anakin shouted.

The meteors started to fall into the ground, but Anakin managed to dodge them all. A small fragment fell onto the vehicle, which C-3PO was about to take.

"No, 3PO! Don't touch it!" The kids yelled before they levitated it out.

But that was not the worst. Immediately, the storm started to increase the number of lighting, making some of them to almost hit the speeder. Anakin managed to dodged them, but that made him to hit a rock.

"Kids, are you okay?" He asked.

The children nodded, BB-8 and R2 too, but then the ground started to shake.

"Is that…an earthquake?" Leia asked.

Suddenly, lava streams started to erupt from the earth like geysers around them.

"Lava? That's impossible. Naboo's core is made of water, there can't be molten rock here." Padmé said in disbelief.

Rivers of lava started to form around them, forcing everyone to climb up to the speeder's top before the lava flows arrived. Then, a near mountain in front of them exploded, turned into a volcano, which started to launch volcanic bombs. Fortunately, Anakin, Luke and Leia managed to push the bombs aside with the Force, but that was not the worst, because a few minutes later the volcano erupted again, with more force. That made one part of its surface to start falling down the mountain, creating a pyroclastic flow, and it was heading right at them.

"Think we can contain it, dad?" Leia asked terrified.

Anakin didn't want to scary his children more, but he wasn't sure they could contain such menace. Fortunately, right from the road they came, Bumblebee came driving at full speed, dodging the volcanic bombs and lava geysers. He stopped right next to the crashed speeder.

"(**Get aboard!**)"

"He wants us to get on board!" Luke communicated.

"Then let's not make him wait! R2, Luke, you go first!" Anakin instructed.

As R2 used his thrusters to take Luke safely to Bee, Anakin and Leia used the Force to move 3PO and BB-8. Next, R2 returned back to carry Leia back with Bee. Finally, Anakin grabbed Padmé and jumped onto the Autobot. With everyone aboard and safe, Bee started to accelerate all he could to get away from the incoming pyroclastic flow. It was a difficult task, the cloud was following them almost at the same speed, until Bee turned at the right and passed above a cliff, so the cloud ended going slower as it took a while to cover the distance. Now they were finally safe.

"Oh, thanks the Maker. If it wasn't for you, we might had ended as molten metal." 3PO thanked.

"Yes, we owe you our lives." Padme added hugging one of her children.

"(**You're welcome, senator.**)"

"He says you're welcome." Luke translated.

Both R2 and BB-8 beeped, thanking Bumblebee for his actions. Meanwhile, on Planet X, the Decepticons started a massive mining operation, extracting crystals of dark energon from the planet's surface and taking them to the Nemesis. Megatron saw the entire scene from his ship's bridge, as more fragments were launched at space.

"Rivers and mountains of your very lifeblood, rising from the depths to become one with me."

"But why the planet is launching those fragments from its surface?" Airachnid asked.

"I don't know, but indeed those asteroids are made of dark energon. In fact, it seems the entire planet is made of it." Knock Out pointed.

"An entire planet of dark energon. No one would expect to discover such a thing. What more could I ask for?" Megatron asked.

Then, Megatron had another vision: the volcano erupting again, but this time cracks forming around the surface before the planet explodes. Meanwhile, Bumblebee returned to base with his passengers.

"We're back." Luke called.

"And we are glad." Ratchet said.

"Are you alright?" Han asked as he, Aris and Sky approached them.

"Yes. But we have been so close to not be." Luke started.

"First a meteor shower almost crushes us. Then, the storm becomes very aggressive and lava comes from the earth and a volcano." Leia followed. "And that's not the weirdest thing, because those meteors seemed to be made of…"

"Dark energon? We know. And it seems Naboo is not the only affected place. Many other planets are going crazy, and the number is increasing." Aris told.

"Also, there is another thing. Recently, I have been sensing a strange, unpleasant presence." Sky added.

"The Senate is classifying these bizarre patters as a galactic emergency." The Holonet informer reported.

"What?" Anakin asked in disbelief.

"Galactic?" Padmé followed.

"Meanwhile entire star systems become drowned in chaos, scientists believe the phenomena to be somehow related to the current huge planetary alignment across the entire galaxy." The reporter said.

In that moment, the elevator opened and not only master Kenobi came out, also Aris's mother and Sky's parents.

"Mom, dad! I'm so glad that you're okay." Aris said hugging her mother.

"Me too. I hope I could say the same for Mandalore." Satine said.

"Well, at least we're glad our children are fine." Lux said as he and Ahsoka hug their son.

"Mom, I have been sensing a weird feeling, we all have. I don't know how to explain it, but it's very scary." Sky revealed.

"It is some weird disturbance in the Force?" Ahsoka asked, earning a nod from her son. "We also have sensed it."

"And that's not a non-familiar feeling. Is the dark side of the Force. But I never felt it with that intensity, and it's still growing." Obi Wan told before turning at the Autobots. "So, what have you learned?"

"We have learned this: the asteroids are made of dark energon, and all comes from the same place: Planet X." Ratchet started.

"Which is also completely composed of dark energon." Optimus added.

"For some manner we don't know, the planet is expulsing these fragments of itself, each of these with a perfect calculated trajectory to specific planets to impact." Ratchet continued.

"This has no sense. There is not such a thing that can do that in the galaxy."

"No, commander Tano. I have seen this kind of behavior before, from my medical perspective. Imagine the planets are cells, and Planet X launches its fragments to the rest in order to infect them and spread the dark energon, just like a virus." Ratchet explained.

"Then it's not a strange phenomenon. It's some kind of attack?" Anakin questioned.

"Something like that. And yet, there's more. We have made a deep scan of Planet X's surface. As with this dark energon magma from the volcano, these earthquakes originated far below the earth's crust, from the very center of Planet X's core in fact." Ratchet showed on the screen.

"Quakes don't start there. I think." Obi Wan said.

"Of course not, dad. They start from a tectonic plate shift."

"Tiny tremors, rising and falling in a consistent pattern. Almost like…" Ratchet trailed off seeing the readings, and he thought about something. "By the Allspark. If I convert these data points to audio files…"

"What? What is it?" Satine asked.

"Listen."

Ratchet combined the readings and turned them into sounds. Everyone waited until they started to hear a curious constant thumping noise. No one knew what that meant, except Optimus. Soundwave was reproducing the same sound too.

"Stop, Soundwave. Turn it off. I can still hear that pounding in my brain." Megatron said clutching his head.

Finally, they started to realize.

"A cybertronian heartbeat?" Anakin identified.

"How is that possible?" 3PO retorted. "A heart pumps blood, there's nothing inside that planet to pump, except…"

"The blood of Unicron!" The children said at the same time.

Deep inside Planet X, while dark energon continued to emerge, two purple eyes opened, revealing to be the source of all it: Unicron, the Chaos Bringer.

"**I awaken.**"

Back at base…

"Okay, hold on, you mean something's living down there, inside Planet X?" Han asked.

"I fear that Planet X's very core is not comprised of magma as much other planets, but of dark energon, as the rest of the planet." Optimus theorized.

"And if we're hearing a spark, then Unicron is the rising darkness that the prophecy foretold." Ratchet realized.

"And you said that this Unicron is a being of evil, which explains why we are feeling the dark side growing in power." Obi Wan added.

"So, how do we stop this thing from rising?" Anakin asked.

"That I am afraid was not foretold." Optimus answered.

"How can something be in a planet's core and be alive?" Lux asked.

"Such a thing is not unprecedented. Before the beginning, there was Primus and there was Unicron. One the incarnation of creation, the other of destruction. For eons, Primus and Unicron battled. The balance of power shifted between them more times than could be counted. Only by creating the Thirteen, the original Primes who preceded me, was Primus finally able to defeat Unicron, and cast him out. Primus became one with the very core of our planet, creating life through the Well of all Sparks. While Unicron was never to be heard from again, until now." Optimus related.

"Maybe we can find the weak point of this dark side being and hit it with all our military might."

"Master Skywalker, I do not believe that Planet X became Unicron's home, but rather that, with time and gravitational force, debris collected around the slumbering titan." Optimus explained.

"Forming Planet X itself." Ratchet finished. "However, it seems when that happened, his lifeforce expanded all across the planet, from the inside out, as a side effect. Until the entire planet became made of dark energon."

"And during all this time, the essence of the Chaos Bringer remained inactive as ordinary rock, until some impulse made it show its true form." Optimus continued.

"Which is now." Cliff said.

"And he's only awakening now due to the great magnetic pull created by the massive planetary alignment across the galaxy." Arcee added.

"Okay. Well, what happens now when Unicron wakes up from his billion-year nap?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, does he stretch and Ka-Pow, Planet X poofs to dust and becomes free and ready to continue his quest for cosmic chaos?" Han followed.

Optimus didn't answer.

"You don't know, do you?" Ahsoka asked.

"My guess is that Unicron has transcended physical form as we know it. Nonetheless, we must find a way to ensure that this force of the universe never fully awakens. The fate of your galaxy depends upon it." Optimus decided.

At the same time, on the Nemesis…

"Lord Megatron, our cargo hold is nearly filled with the dark substance. I recommend a retreat: the troops are growing weak from its effects. And the eruptions from the surface are increasing." Airachnid reported.

"And yet I grow stronger." Megatron said.

Suddenly, the Nemesis started to shake.

"What's going on?"

"We're under attack, Lord Megatron. Some kind of metallic turrets had started to appear on the cracks of the surface and are firing energy projectiles and missiles at us." A Decepticon reported.

"I see. Airachnid, you're in command until my return."

"Your return from where, master?" Airachnid asked.

"From my audience with Unicron. Retreat the ship from the surface, put it to a safe distance." Megatron said before he left.

The Nemesis left the planet, making the turrets to stop firing. Megatron flew in vehicle form right at the crater of the volcano, where he transformed and landed.

"I feel your presence, share your very spark. I call on you as my lord and master, almighty Unicron!"

The volcano started to become more active, generating a huge cloud of smoke, and a couple of purple eyes appeared in front of Megatron with a shadow of a figure.

"**Who speak to me?**" Unicron demanded.

"Your servant most humble: Megatron, leader of the Decepticons." Megatron introduced himself bowing to him. "And your very herald, the one who wielded the dark energon which binds us, to awaken you once again. The prophecy has been fulfilled. It is only the beginning of what we shall accomplish, together. For you shall rule this galaxy's worlds, and those who walk upon them through me."

"**Prideful fool!**" Unicron said, surprising Megatron. "**How dare you think yourself capable of summoning my lifeforce? I rise because I have deemed it my time!**" He yelled approaching his face to Megatron.

"Master, I did not mean to overstep…"

"**Silence, worm! I have no need of your lowly assistance. Besides, I've already spread my lifeforce to many planets, and my influence with it. As well the rest will follow.**"

"Please, my lord, I exist only to serve you." Megatron pleaded as he got on his knees.

"**What is this I sense? The taint of Primus, here? On one of these worlds?**"

"That is Optimus, the last of the Primes, our sworn enemy." Megatron answered as he got up.

"**You profess loyalty to me, yet allow a disciple of Primus to live?!**"

"I will destroy him for you. His screams will be heard…"

"**I grow weary of your prattle. Surely if you had the power to destroy this Prime, you would have done so already. I will deal with him myself. He has come to me.**"

And with all said, Unicron's shadow disappeared, as well as the smoke, leaving Megatron disappointed. At the same time, Optimus was in other part of the planet, exploring the inside of a canyon.

"Ratchet, this epicenter is consistent with the findings of the others. It's terrain in rich in ore, in its dark energon version." Optimus reported.

"So, what does tell us?" Anakin asked.

"It follows that the natural metals at Planet X would be extensions of Unicron. His limbs, if you will." Ratchet explained.

"So, he did have his morning stretch, which is why these quakes happened." Padmé deduced.

Then the terminal sounded.

"Optimus, I'm detecting a swell in Unicron's spark activity."

"Rest assured, Ratchet. I will proceed with vigilance."

Suddenly, Optimus heard something from a rock wall behind him. For his shock, a face with purple eyes appeared on the wall.

"**Do you know me, Follower of Primus?**"

"Unicron, the Chaos Bringer."

"**Good.**"

The rocks started to break and crumble, until a little portion of the wall was no more. In its place, stood a tall rock body which resembled the body of Unicron: a tall cybertronian with long horns on his head, like-demon skeletal wings on his back and two sharp melee combat weapons, a club and a scimitar instead of hands, a cybertronian devil.

"**Now know me as Unicron, your destroyer!**"

Unicron attacked him, but Optimus managed to block his attacks with his swords and jump out of the way. Suddenly, he retrieved his swords and simply stood in front of him.

"I humbly request your ear, Lord Unicron."

That surprised Unicron, who stopped attacking. "**And what would a Prime be so compelled to say to me?**"

"I make this appeal not for myself, but for this galaxy in which you are, and the beings who inhabit their planets. Those beings rely upon those worlds, for life, sustenance. Your resurrection will only result in the destruction of species which had learned to coexist together in society and harmony. I'm sure that if you gave them a chance, they will also learn to coexist with you."

"**So, this society of species of which you speak, you consider them my neighbors?**"

"Indeed."

"**Invaders! They too shall know my wrathful hand once I am finished with you.**" Unicron declared as he changed his weapons for hands and launched lighting to Optimus, sending him flying backwards. "**The line of Primes has grown weak in my absence, and thus you shall fall.**" He said, ready to shot more lighting.

"That outcome is inevitable, but not on this day."

Optimus pulled out his cannons and fired at Unicron, until the rock avatar was down. The manifestation disintegrated, but in that moment, Optimus saw the ground and his surrounding turning purple as more Unicron manifestations raised around him.

"**Yes, disciple of Primus. On this very day, for Unicron may be one, but we all are Unicron!**"

To be continued…


	25. Chapter 25

**25- One Shall Rise (Part 2).**

Optimus was completely surrounded by avatars of Unicron.

"Optimus, have you uncovered any further sign of Unicron's emergence?" Ratchet asked through the com-link.

"**Unicron is power incarnated. And you, the last of the Primes, shall perish.**" All the Unicron clones said at the same time, which was also heard at base.

"I take that as a yes. We are on our way."

"Negative. Unicron cannot be defeated by sheer force. He wants me, Ratchet." Optimus said as he pulled out his weapons. "This fight must be mine alone."

And with his battle mask ready, the manifestations started to attack, jumping from the high cliffs. Optimus shot down almost all of them, a few tried to hit him but he managed to hold them. He jumped to another platform, where he shot another clone down and disposed of another with his sword. He jumped to other platforms, taking down all the clones that got in his way. But after a while, two clones tackled him against a wall on another platform. One started to hit Optimus, but he eliminated it and got back to his feet. However, the number of clones continued to come until there was too many for Optimus. At the end, they managed to overwhelm him: as two hold his arms, others were getting ready to finish him. But then, some shots distracted them, coming right from the other Autobots, who bridged there and were heading to support their leader. Arcee changed to vehicle form and jumped above the clones, kicking one on the face. She and the other Autobots eliminated all the clones which were holding Optimus. He kicked the nearest one as he went back to his feet before grabbing another one and throwing it away. Cliffjumper and Bumblebee fired at other before Bee finished it with a kick on its head, but two more appeared very near, almost crushing them and Arcee. But Optimus disposed of them.

"Did Ratchet not relay my command? Return to base."

"**Reinforcements will not prevent your destruction, Disciple of Primus.**"

"Optimus, you're Unicron's target. Maybe you should consider returning to base." Cliffjumper suggested.

"Leaving Planet X will not be an effective solution. These manifestations of Unicron can locate me anywhere on any planet affected by his power. Unicron has used dark energon to infect planets and spread his influence of chaos with it. Even our base's shielding would only cloak my position for so long. I will not put others at risk."

"Then fall back and let us take the lead. Just this once." Bulkhead offered.

"Please, listen to reason. If you don't survive, Optimus, I fear neither will this galaxy." Ratchet proclaimed.

"Very well." Optimus gave in as the rest of the Autobots formed around him.

"Let's move!" Arcee yelled.

The group started to move across the canyon's walls, eliminating all the clones that tried to stay in their way, jumping above the platforms. A clone emerged on their way, only to be smashed by Optimus in vehicle form before returning to robot form. Once at the top of the canyon, the Autobots changed to vehicle form and speeded up, smashing and shooting at the clones that got on their way. It looked like they managed to left them behind, but suddenly, a near mountain started to break as another Unicron clone appeared from the rubble like the others, except this one was huge, like a titan. The Autobots changed form again as it stood in front of them.

"(**Is that the real Unicron?**)"

"No, not Unicron himself, but another of his manifestations." Optimus clarified.

"If we can't beat Unicron and we can't outrun him, what exactly are we supposed to do?" Bulkhead asked.

"All we can do: neutralize his vessels as they appear, until we find a way to destroy him, without destroying the very planet upon which we walk now." Optimus answered pulling out his cannons.

The giant avatar walked at them, while Optimus fired at him and Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Cliffjumper changed to vehicle form and drove until they were behind Unicron. Once there, they returned to robot form and fired their weapons, except Bulkhead, who remained in his walker form and fired his cannon. Unicron used his club to whack them away. Arcee was firing at him from another side, and changed to vehicle form to speed up and become a harder target, as she circled around his feet, firing her vehicle weapons. But he managed to whack her with his scimitar. Optimus continued firing at him in the front.

"**Fool.**"

Unicron hit the ground with his club, launching a lot of rocks at Optimus. He jumped aside to dodge them, but the last one caught him. The other Autobots recovered, and seeing that Unicron was going for Optimus they fired at him again, but Unicron did not cared about that. Optimus tried to get free himself from the rocks, as he saw Unicron over him, with his foot ready to stomp on him.

"**I am this world's past and its future. And as on this moment…**"

"NOOOOO!" Arcee shouted.

"**All Primes are simply past.**"

Suddenly, a storm of lasers hit Unicron's head, making the rock titan to fell to the ground and shattered in pieces.

"(**Who did that?**)"

"Wasn't me." Arcee answered.

"Me neither." Bulkhead said.

"Don't look at me." Cliff said.

"Ratchet." Arcee called.

"What is it? What happened?"

"I happened!"

Everyone saw at the top of the rubble, revealing that the responsible one was no other else that the leader of the Decepticons, who jumped down right in front of them as another great entrance.

"Megatron." Bulkhead said.

"The King of the Cons is there too?" Han asked surprised.

"He has aligned himself with Unicron." Ratchet deduced.

"Don't be so sure. Megatron just saved Optimus's tailpipe." Cliffjumper revealed, shocking everyone at base.

Optimus was free of the rubble when Megatron stood in front of him. He aimed his fusion cannon at his eternal nemesis, making the Autobots to aim their guns at him, but instead of firing, he offered him his hand. Optimus took it, allowing Megatron to help him up.

"It is rather ironic, considering our last encounter. If memory serves, you were desperately attempting to extinguish my spark." Megatron reminded.

"That option remains very much in play." Optimus told to Megatron, face-to-face.

"I would expect nothing less. However, I have a proposal. Join me in defeating our shared enemy: Unicron, the Chaos Bringer."

That left the Autobots surprised.

"Ha! Absurd! Unicron is evil incarnated. If Megatron was to take any side, why would it be ours?" Ratchet demanded.

"Because Megatron's pride would never allow anyone other than himself to rule this galaxy."

"You know me all too well, Optimus."

"You lead an army of Cons. Why come to us?" Cliff asked.

"Because this particular endeavor requires something beyond the realm of my command: the power of a Prime."

"Heh, then I guess we don't need you." Bulkhead said.

"On the contrary. Optimus may be the only one who can defeat Unicron, but I remain the only one who can guide you to him. Unicron's lifeblood runs through me, only I can hear his thoughts, anticipate his movements. Optimus, our past alliances, Autobot, Decepticon, no longer matter, not while Unicron lives."

Ratchet hit the terminal angered. "The past always matters!"

"A truce between Autobot and Decepticon. How long do you expect us to believe that will last?" Optimus questioned.

"Only as long as it is mutually beneficial." Megatron answered.

"And when our proposed shared mission is completed?"

"I will conquer this galaxy. My way."

"Brutal honesty from a Decepticon?" Cliff asked.

"Aligning with the lesser of two evils is still siding with evil." Ratchet retorted.

"Do you think you've witnessed the full power of Unicron? Those foot soldiers were nothing more than a taste. Unicron has yet to fully awaken. With each passing moment the Bringer of Chaos evolves, mutating every infected place of this galaxy with his essence from the inside out. What we have witnessed until now is but a prelude of the utter devastation his rising will wreak upon the entire galaxy." Megatron revealed.

"Like your quest for power destroyed Cybertron?" Arcee pointed.

"Make no mistake. This time there will be a planet left for me to rule."

"Even if we agree, Unicron is all the way down at the center of Planet X. How are we supposed to get there, drive?" Bulkhead asked.

"There is only one way." Optimus answered.

"Absolutely not!" Ratchet shouted, knowing what Optimus was referring to. "Ground bridging into the galaxy's edge or on a moving train is difficult enough. But plotting a blind jump inside of a sentient being? Besides, too much exposure to that much dark energon will debilitate you. The potential of his element is too much bigger on the planet's core than in the surface. You haven't built up an immunity like Megatron has."

"Yet another strong argument for soliciting my guidance." Megatron remarked.

"You can provide Unicron's exact coordinates?" Optimus asked.

"If you transport us to this planet's core, I can lead you directly into Unicron's spark. The very heart of his darkness."

"Optimus, even if we survive the jump, how are we supposed to stop Unicron?" Arcee asked.

Optimus looked at Megatron, who slightly nodded his head.

"With the Matrix of Leadership."

"What is that?" Anakin asked.

"A vessel of pure energy. The collective wisdom of the Primes." Ratchet answered.

"Do we have time for a scavenger hunt? I mean, where's Optimus supposed to find this matrix?" Luke asked.

"Optimus does not need to find it; he carries it within him." Ratchet explained as he pointed to his chest.

"It was the combined power of the Primes that defeated Unicron so long ago. The very reason he now seeks to destroy you." Megatron said.

"It would follow that unleashing the power of the matrix directly into Unicron's spark would return him to stasis."

"Hold on. If everything goes right, Unicron is gonna stay down there?" Sky asked.

"Yeah. Can't we siphon him out somehow?" Leia supported.

"He's not in Planet X's core, guys, he is the planet's core."

"Aris is correct. Tampering with its core could affect the planet's magnetic poles, and maybe allowing Unicron to awaken much faster. That could cause the planet to shattered into million giant pieces, flying across the space, threatening to impact with another planets, causing uncalculated damages, something similar to Concord Dawn. Tragically, Unicron is Planet X's very seed, always has been and always must be, for the safety of all your galaxy. Any attempt of destroying him could unleash something worse than Unicron himself, something capable to consume all universe." Ratchet explained.

Suddenly, lots of rocks moved on the same direction, just where another titan Unicron avatar was starting to raise.

"We got another one." Bulkhead warned.

"Ratchet, send the ground bridge." Optimus called.

The portal appeared right behind the Autobots.

"Wait. We're opening up a direct path into our base with Megatron standing right there?" Arcee asked in disbelief.

"And seriously he's gonna risk his own spark to save us?" Cliffjumper added.

Megatron laughed. "Hardly my nature. Consider my offer, I shall keep him busy."

Megatron changed to his vehicle form and flew around Unicron, firing his weapons and dodging his attacks as the Autobots went through the portal. Meanwhile, the Nemesis remained on a safe distance from Planet X. Inside…

"No word yet from Lord Megatron?" Airachnid asked to Soundwave, who didn't respond. "It appears our leader has abandoned us while this galaxy erupts in chaos." She expressed as she observed more dark energon asteroids being launched from the planet's surface. "I believe we must consider the possibility of a future without Megatron."

Airachnid smiled, this could be her great chance, but Soundwave looked at her suspicious. Back at the base…

"I know that desperate times call for desperate measures, but bringing Megatron here?!" Ratchet said in disbelief.

"How can you even think about letting that monster near these children after what he did to Luke and Leia?" Padmé asked mad.

"He will be closely monitored and only allowed to linger long enough to send us on our journey. Not one moment more." Optimus swore.

"What's gonna stop the Cons from calling in an air strike if he knows where you live?" Anakin asked.

"By ground bridging Megatron here, he will be unable to get a fix on our coordinates." Optimus explained.

"Optimus, what's gonna happen to you when all your matrix energy is released?" Luke asked.

"The power within the matrix has not previously been utilized in this particular manner." Optimus confessed.

"But…you have an idea, don't you?" Han asked.

"Autobots, if the Republic, the Jedi Order and all the inhabitants of the galaxy are to be saved, I have no choice but to proceed. But you do." Optimus declared.

"Well, I don't know about the Republic and the Jedi, but I'm willing to do it…for Han." Bulkhead decided.

"For Aris." Cliff added.

"For Sky." Arcee followed.

"(**For Luke and Leia.**)" Bee said.

The children were touched for their friends' words. Meanwhile, Megatron continued fighting the giant Unicron avatar, but this time two more joined the fight, trying to hit Megatron. He managed to inflict great damage at the leg of one of them.

"Megatron, we are sending transport."

"You can always be relied upon to listen to reason, Optimus."

Megatron turned around, changed to robot form and punched very hard on one of the clones' face, breaking it. As the titan fell to pieces, Megatron landed and walked into the ground bridge before one of the avatars could stomp on him. Meanwhile, Han was being pushed out of the hall by Ratchet.

"No fair! I've never seen him! Why do we have to hide?"

"Because I said so." Ratchet replied.

All the children and their families, the droids included, walked out of the main hall. The reason, the ground bridge was open and the Autobots were waiting for someone unpleasant to come. Optimus stood in front of the portal when Megatron came walking at him, while the other Autobots got their weapons ready and aiming at Megatron.

"So, this is where the magic happens. Quaint." Megatron observed.

The kids were looking right at the edge of the hall's entrance. The twins, who were still mad for what Megatron did to them, ended coming out from their hiding place.

"Guys!" Sky called.

"Luke, Leia, no!" Their mother yelled.

Megatron looked over to see them coming, with their parents and friends running up to him.

"You! How dare you poison me and my sister?!" Luke shouted mad.

"I swear the next time we meet I will make sure to leave you a mark that you will never be able to cure!" Leia said mad as she and her brother were caught by their parents.

"Ah." Megatron recognized as Arcee stood between him and the children. "You're looking much better than the last time we met, little ones. Humans, resilient."

"Come on, kids. He isn't worth it." Their father said as they started to return.

"And you. I never forget a face, even that of a human." Megatron said to Sky.

Sky simply glared at Megatron before walking away with his mom and dad as they put themselves between their son and Megatron.

"You better not try to approach near my son again, Megatron. Or else…you will see." Ahsoka warned before leaving with the others.

"You double cross anyone, mine is the face you'll never forget before I blast those ugly eyes of yours!" Han shouted as he was about to pull out his blaster, but fortunately Obi Wan grabbed him.

"Ratchet, obtain the destination coordinates from our guest." Optimus instructed.

Megatron went next to Ratchet to type the coordinates to the ground bridge as the other Autobots continued aiming their guns at him. As he was leaving with the rest on the corridor…

"Sky." Optimus called him. He looked around to be sure they were alone before he knelt down. "Will you keep something for me?"

"Sure."

Optimus pulled out a small metal-like thing. It transformed until it become smaller, enough so Sky could take it.

"What is it?" Sky asked.

"It is…the key to the ground bridge power supply." Optimus answered.

"But…shouldn't Ratchet have this?"

"Perhaps, but I've been impressed by how much you have matured since we first meet, as the youngest of the five of you. As such, I feel you have earned the responsibility of safeguarding this important device, until I return."

"I won't let you down. May the Force be with you, always."

"Till all are one." Optimus said smiling before leaving.

Back to the main hall, the ground bridge was already prepared, with Megatron waiting next to it.

"Lock and ready." Ratchet announced.

"You first." Arcee said to Megatron.

"As you wish." Megatron responded bowing before heading to the portal.

The Autobots took a last look to their friends before entering the bridge, Optimus being the last. The portal took them to a very strange place: huge metal bridges and walls with veins glowing dark energon, they were inside of Unicron's body.

"So, how long before Unicron knows we're here?" Arcee asked.

"Make no mistake. He already does." Megatron simply said.

Megatron and the Autobots continued walking not knowing that they were being watched by Unicron's eye.

To be continued…


	26. Chapter 26

**26- One Shall Rise (Part 3).**

The Autobots and Megatron continued their way through the tunnels or veins of Unicron. Suddenly, Megatron clutched his head in pain, having another vision: cracks formed all across Planet X as dark energon flowed through it, until the planet's surface changed into some kind of metallic planetoid.

"**At last, I am free!**" Unicron proclaimed in his vision.

"Unicron grows even stronger." Megatron communicated before continuing leading the group.

"How do we know Unicron isn't using Megatron to lead us all into a trap?" Arcee asked.

"We do not." Optimus simply answered, making Arcee pull out her weapons.

They continued their way, without realizing that they were being followed by something. Meanwhile, the storm in Naboo was getting worse, launching lots of lightning. The volcano continued launching ashes to the sky, increasing both the climatic and geological instability. Inside the Autobot base, everyone was watching the Holonet's news.

"More than 60 volcanos had appeared on Hoth and are erupting at the same time worldwide. And Sullust is under six inches of snow. Scientists continue to devise theories connecting these unprecedented global natural disasters with a galactic-level planetary alignment which…" The Holonet rebroadcasted, until the signal was lost. "Connection lost. The Holonet is not available on this moment. Please, try it again later."

"So, who wants to play a game?" Padmé suggested, trying to cheer up the mood since the kids were scared, but it didn't have much effect.

"Ah, I don't think that's going to help, mom." Luke said.

"That's enough!"

"Anakin, where are you going?" Ahsoka asked.

"I can't just sit here while the galaxy spins out of control."

"And what exactly is it that you intend to do?" Ratchet asked.

"Anything. Meet with our troops at the fleet and figure out a way to bury that monster for good."

"Please, dad. Don't go outside, its too dangerous." Leia begged.

"In the event Optimus can't?" Ratchet reminded.

"Don't you mean Optimus and Megatron?"

"No one here is thrilled about this arrangement, master Kenobi. Myself included. But with Optimus and Megatron together again…"

"Whoa, wait. Again?" Luke stopped.

"Megatron was an Autobot?" Sky asked.

"Optimus was a Con?" Han asked.

"No, on either count. But there was a time, back on Cybertron, in the twilight hours of the Golden Age, when Optimus and Megatron were not sworn enemies." Ratchet started to tell. "Do you recall when I mentioned that Optimus wasn't always a Prime? Well, he wasn't always Optimus either. He was once a clerk, in the Iacon Hall of Records, named Orion Pax. But as he learned more about Cybertron's past, he grew increasingly concerned about the present corruption in high places and inequality among the masses. Orion became inspired by the words and ideas of a gladiator. One who had named himself after one of the 13 original Primes: Megatronus. Megatronus vowed to challenge Cybertron's leadership and demand that all cybertronians be treated as equals. This gladiator turned revolutionary rapidly, gathered a loyal following, Soundwave chief among them. Orion began corresponding with Megatronus, who came to be something of a mentor to him. As Megatronus left the gladiatorial arena for the political, he saw fit to shorten his name. Before long, Megatron appeared before the High Council to propose his vision for a just society, and it was here that he began to reveal his true colors. Proclaiming the need to overthrow the old guard with force and arrogantly demanding to be named the next Prime. But Orion did not believe in violence as a mean of achieving justice. The sparks and minds of the council were moved by Orion's words. Here, for the first time since Cybertron's Golden Age, stood someone worthy of being a Prime. But that honor could only truly be achieved by earning the legendary Matrix of Leadership. His ambitions thwarted, Megatron spitefully severed all ties with Orion and the council, and came to wage war on all who opposed him, through his growing army of followers, which he named Decepticons. He bowed to claim the matrix for himself, wherever it might lie. In time, warfare consumed Cybertron, poisoning the planet to its core. Orion journeyed there, hoping to reverse the ill effects, and found himself before the very spark of our life giver: Primus himself. The ailing Primus sensed the unique nobility within Orion and bestowed the matrix upon him. It was thus that a surprised and humbled Orion Pax, came to be Optimus, the last of the Primes."

"Whoa, that's quite a story." Han said surprised.

"So Optimus got the matrix from Cybertron's core and now he's gonna give it to Planet X's?" Leia asked.

"What is to stop Megatron from claiming the matrix for himself this time around?" Aris added.

"Only his greater desire to save this galaxy so that he may in turn conquer it, as he so compellingly argued. Provided the lord of the Decepticons can't ever be fully trusted." Ratchet replied.

Back inside Unicron, the group was about to cross another bridge.

"Unicron's spark is near." Megatron sensed.

"After you." Arcee told him.

The Autobots continued following Megatron. Then, Bulkhead started to groan as he clutched his head.

"(**Bulkhead, are you okay?**)"

"Fine, Bee. Just woozy."

"The dark energon, is starting to affect him." Cliffjumper deduced as he and Bee helped their friend.

"Steady as you go, Bulk." Arcee advised.

Suddenly, Megatron stopped as his emblem started to glow.

"He's preparing to expel us." He said.

They started to hear a loud screeching noise. While they looked, they spotted a swarm of some weird flying creatures, coming right at them. Everyone readied their weapons.

"What are those things?" Bulkhead asked.

"As we are within Unicron's body, it stands to reason they are some sort of antibody." Optimus deduced as he pulled out his cannons.

The creatures started to fire lasers at the group, which fired back. Because some ones passed them so close, Optimus decided to use his sword too. One of the creatures tried to slam into Arcee, but she managed to jump above it and shot it down. The explosion sent her out of the bridge, but after hitting another antibody, she managed to land on other bridge below the first one. Bulkhead smashed two beings with his wrecking balls, but his situation was getting worse: his vision was starting to blur, which made him to slip and fell. Fortunately, he grabbed the edge and Bee saw him.

"(**Bulkhead! Hang on!**)"

Bee managed to grab his hand before he lost his grip on the edge.

"(**Cliff, Bulkhead needs an assist!**)"

"I'm coming."

Both Autobots grabbed Bulkhead's hand, but they were unable to get him back on the bridge since he was too heavy.

"Guys, let me go. I'll only take you down with me."

"No way. We never leave any Bot behind." Cliff answered.

Meanwhile, Optimus and Megatron were fighting together, guarding each other's blind spots as they attacked in sync, firing and slicing, even ended back to back for a brief moment. After finishing another foe, Arcee spotted Bee and Cliff trying to hold Bulkhead.

"Just let go, pals!" Bulk insisted as his hand was slipping through theirs.

"Bulkhead!" Arcee shouted.

At the end, Bulkhead's hand slipped completely, but another one bigger caught him: Optimus's.

"I got ya." He grunted as he pulled Bulkhead onto the bridge.

With everyone safe again, the group continued their way to the other side of the bridge.

"Arcee!" Optimus called.

Arcee ran to the other side until she saw a chance and jumped on an antibody and used it to fly back with the others. Meanwhile, inside the Nemesis, Airachnid was making an important announce.

"Fellow Decepticons, while our loyalty to Megatron's command has always remained steadfast, our leader's recent behavior has been questionable at best, and it would seem as though Planet X has become nothing short of a failed experiment. The same as the rest of this galaxy."

"Commander Airachnid, you're not suggesting that we abandon Lord Megatron?" Knock Out asked.

"Despite Soundwave's efforts we have been unable to detect our master's signal. Megatron is either permanently offline or in the thrall of Unicron. Neither is in the best interest of the Decepticons. So, I am deeming an exodus to be the most prudent course of action. Unless anyone has a problem with that." Airachnid said looking at the troops, but no one said anything, which made her smirk. "Then let's get out of this fallen galaxy. Set course for Regulon 4."

For her surprise, Soundwave was no more on the terminal. He stood between Airachnid and the bridge's controls.

"You have something to say, Soundwave?" Airachnid demanded, but he remained silent, so she changed to her spider mode and walked at him. "I command this vessel. You will resume your post." Soundwave continued still and quiet. "Step aside."

Tired of not getting answers, Airachnid started to attack Soundwave with her spider claws, but he blocked them perfectly. Next, he grabbed Airachnid and lift her above the ground, and threw her back.

"I'll tear out your spark for that." Airachnid swore.

Then, she saw that a piece of Soundwave's torso was missing: Laserbeak. He flew right at Airachnid and fired at her. She tried to dodge it jumping, but one of the shots hit her, making her lay right in front of Soundwave, who put a foot on her before Laserbeak returned to him.

"I yield." Airachnid admitted.

With all settled, Soundwave, returned to the terminal to continue his job. Knock Out and Breakdown were surprised by what happened.

"Watch out for the quite ones." Knock Out said.

At the same time, Ratchet was also trying to figure out if the team was okay.

"Communication links are down, as expected. But we've lost their signal." Ratchet reported.

"Doesn't that mean…?" Leia started worried.

"Usually. But a more likely explanation would be the severe interference caused by these electromagnetic anomalies." Ratchet theorized.

"So, if we can't track them and they can't contact us…?" Aris started.

"How are we gonna know when they're ready for pickup?" Luke ended.

Before Ratchet could answer, he heard a typing sound, and turned around to see Sky touching very curious the small device.

"Where did you get that?" Ratchet asked in shock.

"Optimus gave it to me. But I don't know why he gave me the key to the ground bridge power supply."

"Sky, there is no key to the ground bridge."

"No?" He asked, earning a nod from Ratchet. "Then, what is this?"

"That is the key to Vector Sigma."

"The what?"

"You are holding one of Cybertron's most important relics."

"What? Then I shouldn't have this." He said as he was about to give it to Ratchet.

"Optimus entrusted it to you, Sky."

"But that doesn't make any sense. So why?"

"Because he doesn't plan on coming back." Ratchet realized.

Inside Unicron, the group continued making its way as it continued fighting the antibody swarm. Now they were in an intersection, which allowed the antibodies to fly all around them and attack from all directions. Megatron showed his great combat skills in close combat slicing some bugs with his sword. Until he heard Unicron's voice.

"**Megatron, do as I command. Destroy the Prime.**"

Megatron groaned in pain as he felt Unicron's influence on his body.

"Megatron!" Optimus called.

Megatron clutched his head in pain before he grabbed Optimus's shoulder and moved him out of the way, blasting another antibody.

"Unicron's spark, lies just beyond." Megatron announced, pointing at a wall.

"How do we get inside?" Optimus asked.

"By fooling Unicron's defenses into believing we're not a threat." Megatron answered as his emblem started to glow purple.

While the group covered him, Megatron approached his chest to the wall, making a secret door open, revealing a path.

"Autobots, I will need you to keep our attackers at bay for as long as you can." Optimus ordered before he went inside with Megatron before the door closed.

"We gotta hold fast. For Optimus!" Cliff encouraged as they continued firing.

The path led Megatron and Optimus to a huge room with a giant purple glowing core of pure energy: Unicron's Anti-Spark. Both cybertronians stood before it.

"Optimus, swiftly!" Megatron told him.

Optimus nodded, and started to approach the spark. But suddenly, the energy core started to shake and send energy waves, which hit both Optimus and Megatron. Prime stood on his knees, but Megatron felt Unicron's influence getting stronger on him as his eyes started to emit purple smoke.

"**Megatron, destroy the Prime. I command you.**"

Megatron pulled out his sword and advanced toward Optimus. Once near to him, Megatron was about to strike him down, until he stopped his sword with his other hand and retrieved his sword, resisting himself.

"Megatron is commanded by NO ONE!" He said before continuing to keep his willpower strong, roaring in pain.

The volcano of Planet X started to erupt more violently, the same as earthquakes started to happen. Those quakes were felt even on Naboo, inside the Autobot base.

"Earthquake!" Obi Wan yelled.

"Oh no, we're doomed!" 3PO lamented.

"Take cover!" Ratchet warned covering everyone.

Back into Unicron's core, his face showed on his Anti-Spark. The effort of resist made Megatron to fall unconscious.

"Matrix of Leadership, I call upon you!" Optimus summoned.

Inside Optimus, the matrix started to glow.

"**You cannot defeat me, Disciple of Primus. I have transcended physical being. Very soon I will be free, at last. By my will alone, all upon this galaxy shall fall into chaos!**" Unicron declared, speaking through Megatron's body, glowing in purple flames.

"Not while I still function, Unicron. The power of the matrix, will light our darkest hour!" Optimus retorted.

"**NO!**"

Megatron's body aimed the fusion cannon at Optimus, who was covered by a blue aura before launching a blue energy beam directly at Unicron's spark. That caused an energy wave that launched Megatron backwards, while Optimus stood on his feet until the matrix energy was completely released into Unicron. The cybertronian god screamed in pain, and in only a few seconds, his spark was no more. That caused that all the antibodies fell dead, giving the Autobots a break. The entire Planet X finished glowing in dark energon and launching asteroids into space. The meteors which landed on multiple planets disintegrated, reversing the catastrophic effects. Naboo was not an exception, the lava rivers turned into rock, the volcano collapsed and the sky cleared. In the base, they noticed when the tremors ended.

"There could be aftershocks." Padmé warned.

"Do you think…?" Luke started.

"I do." Ratchet said before the screen showed the life signals of all the Autobots, even Megatron's.

Everyone cheered happy and ended hugging their families, including the droids. Surprisingly, Leia ended hugging Han, but both broke up the hug when they realized it, smiling nervously. Even Soundwave detected Megatron's signal, and started to prepare his pick-up. Inside Unicron, Optimus was on the floor unconscious, while Megatron went back to his feet. His eyes were red again, so he was free from Unicron's control. He saw Optimus starting to recover.

"Teamwork, hum."

Seeing it as his great chance, Megatron pulled out his sword. As Optimus looked up, he saw Megatron coming at him with a bizarre vision.

"Where are we, Megatronus?" He asked.

That surprised Megatron. No one else knew his previous name, except Optimus. Or better said, the Bot Optimus was before being a Prime. That made him change his mind, and offered him his hand. Optimus took it, and Megatron helped him get up.

"Don't you remember, old friend?" Megatron asked him.

Optimus removed his battle mask, and in that moment, they heard hitting noises from behind them. It was Bulkhead, who managed to make their way to them.

"Optimus, are you okay?" He asked jumping into the room.

"Why did he call me that?" Optimus asked confused.

"What did you do to him?" Arcee asked suspicious.

"Who are they?" Optimus asked again, just before a ground bridge appeared next to him and Megatron.

Megatron knew that was his ground bridge.

"Our mortal enemies. We're outnumbered. Go! I'll cover you!" Megatron told him before firing at the Autobots.

The Autobots were forced to find cover as Optimus ran to the portal. He gave a last view on Bumblebee.

"(**Optimus, no!**)"

He entered the portal, and Megatron followed him before it closed. The Autobots were completely in shock: their leader was gone. Ratchet activated the ground bridge while everyone waited for the Autobots to arrive. The four Autobots arrived back safe and sound, but not exactly happy, unlike their friends, who went with them.

"Arcee." Sky called.

"Thanks the Force, Cliff." Aris said.

"I was so worried, Bulk." Han told him.

"Are you alright, Bee?" Leia asked.

"We'll make sure you're fine. Right BB-8?" Luke asked, earning a nod from the little droid.

"And Optimus?" Ratchet asked. "Is he…?"

"Dead? No." Arcee answered.

"But he looked right at us without recognizing us." Cliffjumper explained.

"Didn't even know his own name." Bulkhead added.

"When Optimus surrendered the Matrix of Leadership, he lost more than the collective wisdom of the Primes. He lost his own memories." Ratchet realized.

Meanwhile, Megatron entered the bridge of the Nemesis, and all the Decepticons bowed to him.

"Welcome back, Lord Megatron." Knock Out saluted.

Megatron stepped aside, and Optimus entered too. That caused Breakdown to pull out his hammer and start charging at him, but Megatron stopped him.

"At ease, Breakdown. That is no way to welcome a long-lost comrade." Megatron said looking at Optimus. "Orion Pax…is one of us."

To be continued…


	27. Chapter 27

**27- Orion Pax (Part 1).**

"In high sight, we accomplished what was required. With Unicron's awakening, extreme measures needed to be taken: enemies became allies, allies became confidantes. And with the Matrix of Leadership, the galaxy was saved. Though at an immeasurable, personal cost. When Optimus surrendered the matrix, he lost more than the collective wisdom of the Primes, he lost himself." Ratchet retold to everyone.

"That doesn't follow. Optimus knew Megatron." Arcee started.

"They were like BFFs." Bulkhead added.

"(**Well, more like worse enemies forever.**)"

"Then how it is possible that he acted that way?" Cliff asked.

"If Optimus did not know his own name, perhaps it is because the title of Prime hasn't yet been granted to him." Ratchet concluded.

"Huh?" Aris asked.

"What?" Luke asked.

"Say again?" Leia added.

"With the power of the matrix no longer within him, it would stand to reason that Optimus has reverted to his pre-Prime state: the historical archivist, Orion Pax." Ratchet explained.

"You mean in his mind." Satine assumed.

"Are you telling me Prime thinks he's some kind of Decepticon librarian?" Anakin asked.

Meanwhile, in the Nemesis's bridge…

"Attention crew, our guest is currently in isolation to help ease his transition. But when Orion Pax emerges, he is to be showed every courtesy. And the first to address him as Optimus Prime will have their voice box torn out." Megatron announced.

"Lord Megatron, is it wise to allow an Autobot, current or former, full run of the premises?"

"Nothing happens aboard this ship without my knowledge. You would do well to remember that, Airachnid. But there's no need for concern: Orion does not possess the same fight Optimus' is so renowned for."

"Then what use is he to our cause?"

"Ah, rest assured. Orion Pax will indeed earn his stripes."

Inside the ship's medical bay, Knock Out was doing something on Orion's shoulder.

"Welcome back to the winning team." Knock Out said, revealing that Optimus now had the Decepticon emblem instead of the Autobots'.

Back at base…

"Being a Decepticon is a choice, master Skywalker. One that I have a hard time believing Optimus would make, at any point in his life." Ratchet clarified.

"So if he's ridding with the Cons…" Bulkhead started.

"It's because Megatron is working some kind of voodoo." Cliff ended.

"Orion Pax may not currently be an Autobot up here." Ratchet said pointing his head. "But I must believe he will never stop being one in here." He pointed to his spark. "We must locate him, to know for certain."

"Hold on. All special agents of the Republic, in or out the military, have special trackers inside their bodies to know exactly where they are. Are you telling me you can't just track Prime?" Obi Wan asked.

"Optimus's signal has not reappeared since he embarked for Planet X's core. But we must get to work finding him, if we have any hope of initiating his contingency plan."

"Contingency plan?" Arcee asked.

"What contingency?" Bulkhead followed.

"Is that even a word?" Han asked.

"The key card." Sky remembered, showing it.

"What's that?" His father asked.

"Optimus gave it to me before they departure. I promised him I will keep it safe and sound. So, what's it do?"

"It grants access to Vector Sigma: the repository of the wisdom of the Primes." Ratchet answered.

"Is that some sort of supercomputer?" Sky's mother asked.

"So we can just download Optimus's memories back into him?" Luke added.

"Great! Which one is Vector Sigma? Over here? Somewhere in back?" Sky asked pointing at the terminals.

"Vector Sigma is more than a supercomputer, Sky. It is an ancient source of mystical power…on Cybertron." Ratchet revealed.

Back in the Nemesis, Megatron was accompanying Orion into the bridge. He saw all the Decepticons turning at him, stopping on what they were doing, but nothing more.

"You have been a captive of the Autobots, and locked in stasis for quite some time, Orion. Long enough for us to be in exodus on another galaxy. One very far away from our world." Megatron told him.

"Exodus, why?" Orion asked.

"Because the warlord Ratchet's careless actions led to this."

What Megatron showed next let Orion without words, horrified by what he was seeing.

"Cybertron."

Seeing his planet dead, Megatron could observe Orion's face showing pure anger and rage, which made him smile. Meanwhile, at base…

"Wait. That means I have to go to your home planet?!" Sky asked in disbelief.

"No, you don't have to. Is too risky to travel to an unknown planet from outside our galaxy." Ahsoka objected.

"I'm in."

"You're not going either, Han. Not when one of you can." Lux said looking at the Autobots.

"They're right. Sky's too young, he's not even a padawan. Why send a child to do the job of an Autobot?" Satine defended.

"Because only a Prime can access Vector Sigma, or one chosen by a Prime. Optimus gave the key card to Sky, it is now imprinted with his unique bio signature." Ratchet revealed.

"So, you mean Sky is like some kind of honorary Prime?" Aris asked.

"Let's just say Sky is the only one who can return Optimus to the Autobot we knew." Ratchet clarified.

"But why would Optimus willfully endanger a human? A little boy?" Ahsoka demanded.

"Maybe Optimus believes there's more to Sky than meets the eye. And by that I am not referring only to his special ability with the Force Lightning." Arcee suggested.

"What?" Obi Wan asked surprised.

"Ahsoka, what is she referring to?" Anakin asked.

"Uh, I will explain that later, Master."

"All of which is moot, the key card is useless to us without a means of reaching Cybertron. Which we at present do not possess." Ratchet reminded.

"Dude, what about that?"

"Han, the ground bridge barely got them into the galaxy's edge. Remember?" Aris pointed.

"Yeah, but Ratchet built it. Can he just upgrade it as a space bridge, or simply turbocharge it?" He suggested. Which made Ratchet think about that.

"Well, there is nothing bad in trying. By the way, what about Planet X?" Leia reminded.

"Well, now that Unicron is gone, is nothing more than an ordinary planet. But surprisingly it keeps moving adrift through space. With its actual trajectory and in a couple of weeks, it will end getting out the galaxy, and it will keep wondering in deep space to an unknown fate." Ratchet deduced.

Back to the Nemesis…

"I cannot believe Ratchet's capable of such horrors." Orion said in disbelief.

"Yes, and to think the Doctor of Doom's mad quest for power continues. His marauders pursued us to this galaxy's territory, ruled by an advanced galactic society called the Galactic Republic. We feel they are not ready to behold us, but we have resolved to protect this galaxy from the same tragedy which was dealt to our own."

"One question, Megatron. Why are we called Decepticons?"

"Another craven Autobots scare tactic: the name was meant to demonize us. Instead, we wear it as a badge of honor: for us speaking the truth is a deception, then we are gladly guilty." Megatron invented, earning a nod from Orion. "Now please Orion, there will be plenty of time for catching up, you must rest."

Megatron was about to leave when…

"Megatron, I will do my part to stop Ratchet's unspeakable crimes of aggression." Orion said as he balled up his fist. "This I vow, with all my spark."

That made Megatron smirk as he left Orion on the bridge. Moments later, he was with Soundwave.

"It seems we have successfully achieved control of Orion's spark. Now to put his mind to work. Have you sanitized the data core?" Megatron asked, earning a nod from Soundwave. "Excellent. Our new archivist will require unlimited access to our files, and would be counterproductive for him to stumble upon any sensitive information."

Sometime later, on his home world, Sky was waiting for Arcee to pass an enjoyable day the two of them alone. The reason: it was the anniversary of his parents' wedding, and they wanted to pass sometime between them. Right in that moment, Arcee arrived.

"Are you sure your parents are okay with you passing the entire day with me?"

"Of course, this is an important day for them, and they now know that I'm always okay with you." He answered riding on her. "By the way, any sign of Optimus?"

Arcee sighed. "Sorry, not today."

"Not yet. But we will find him, sooner or later. Trust me." Sky said encouraged.

"Thank you, Sky. A little hope is always welcome. Well, let's put that aside so we can enjoy our trip today." Arcee affirmed before starting to drive to their destination.

On the Nemesis, Megatron was walking with Knock Out, talking about their next step of the Decepticon campaign.

"When we stormed the Iacon Hall of Records in the waging days of the war for Cybertron, we acquired highly classified files. Files written with Autobot codes, which we have been unable to decipher."

"Autobot codes which the Iacon archivist Orion Pax should have no trouble cracking. Considering what's at stake, shouldn't we beef up the security around here?"

"Knock Out, I believe that Orion will perform most effectively if he does not feel threatened or confined in any way. However, it is no coincidence that Orion's workstation is located in direct proximity to the energon storage vault."

"Which is under constant surveillance. Well played."

Meanwhile, in the Autobot base, Aris was testing her lightsaber skills with training droids when she suddenly heard some beeping noise. She looked over and saw Ratchet working on the ground bridge. She also saw BB-8 carrying some pieces to him.

"Thank you, BB-8." He said.

"Ratchet, are you turbocharging the ground bridge?" Aris asked.

"Tinkering." He corrected. "No need to get anyone's hopes up just yet."

Back on the Nemesis, Orion was working on his workstation, typing on the terminal, until one of millions of red cybertronian letters turned blue. In that moment, Megatron arrived.

"Orion, how fair's Project Iacon?"

"I am a bit rusty; I fear. I've only managed to decode three entries."

"And what do these entries comprise?"

"They were logged by Autobot archivists during the war, after I entered stasis. My only knowledge of their contents so far is that they are coordinates. Targeting locations on this very galaxy, probably planets of different star systems." Orion reported showing a hologram of some locations of the galaxy. "I surmise that they could indicate hiding places for vessels, shuttled from Cybertron for safekeeping."

"Such as historical documents or cultural artifacts?" Megatron asked looking at the hologram.

"My greatest fear would be weapons of mass destruction, hidden away for later use."

"All the more reason it is essential that we do everything in our power to keep said vessels from Autobot reach. We are fortunate to have you on our side, Orion Pax." Megatron said before heading to the exit.

"Lord Megatron, I am puzzled by one particular finding: I have discovered several historic references to Starscream as your second-in-command." Orion said as he showed an image of the former Decepticon. "Yet I have not seen him aboard the ship."

"Sadly, commander Starscream is dead." Megatron simply answered before leaving.

Megatron returned to the bridge, where Soundwave was with his duties.

"Orion ask many questions. A valuable trade in an archivist, but not in a Decepticon. It is a matter of time before he unravels our fabrications, and his innate sense of right and wrong rises to the surface. I only hope that Orion will complete Project Iacon before I am forced to destroy him. Once and for all."

At the Autobot base, Ratchet continued his job when the terminal sounded and showed a transmission.

"Ratchet, are you there? We have a serious situation."

"Master Skywalker, is it Optimus?"

"The Decepticons. They have returned to Coruscant, and they're attacking the same location they hit three weeks ago." Anakin reported.

"(**I wonder if they are there looking for what they came for the first time.**)"

"Another space bridge?" Bulkhead suggested.

"But for all we know Optimus is riding with them." Cliffjumper said.

"Roll out." Ratchet declared.

The clone troopers were firing AV-7 Antivehicle Cannons at Breakdown and Knock Out, the only Decepticons who were getting the power source. But they managed to stand their ground, returning fire with their own guns, destroying the cannons. In that moment, they saw a ground bridge appear next to them and the four Autobots coming through it in vehicle form, transforming and running at them.

"Drop the power source!" Cliff shouted.

"Aren't you missing someone?" Knock Out mocked.

They aimed their weapons at them, but unfortunately a few Decepticon air troopers appeared from the smoke and fired at them. The Autobots managed to take them down.

"Ready for that bridge!" Knock Out called through com-link, making a ground bridge portal appeared in front of the two Decepticons. "We'll be sure to tell the Big O you said hello." Knock Out said saluting them before he and Breakdown entered the portal.

But Arcee was not going to allow them to leave so easily, so she changed to vehicle form and went after them.

"Arcee!" Cliff yelled.

She managed to evade the last air Decepticon's shots and jump into the portal before it closed, passing Knock Out and Breakdown and getting inside the Nemesis.

"Scrap." Knock Out cursed.

Arcee continued driving through the ship's corridors until she encountered some Vehicons and a leaper who fired at her. She engaged them in robot form, disposing of them one by one in close combat until she took down the leaper, who survived, and she put her feet on his head.

"Where's Optimus? Answer me!" She demanded, threatening with her wrist blade.

A trio of Decepticon tanks approached her from the front, but she used the leaper's body to cover herself. Next, she dodged the shots and eliminated the first one with her blades, the second with some acrobatics and shot down the last one. Next, she changed back to vehicle form and continue the search. Unfortunately, Soundwave already detected her and was showing it to his leader.

"What?" Megatron said in disbelief.

"Arcee." Airachnid recognized, activating her spider mode. "Allow me to welcome her aboard."

"No. If Orion so much as lays eyes on another Autobot, let alone be allowed to witness its destruction, everything he currently believes will be called into question. See to it that Arcee is escorted off this ship immediately." Megatron commanded to Soundwave, who nodded.

The sounds of Arcee engaging the Decepticons reached to Orion's workstation, which caught his attention. Arcee continued making her way between the Decepticons, dodging their shots and fired them back with her vehicle form's weapons, and passing them through. Taking a look out, Orion saw some Vehicons with guns ready moving.

"Orion, please return to your station. Lord Megatron's orders." One of them told him before going with the rest.

But Orion's instinct told him to go investigate it. Soundwave stood in middle of an intersection, waiting for Arcee, who speeded up once she spotted him as Orion was getting close to Soundwave's location. Once Arcee was close enough, Soundwave charged the ground bridge, and when Arcee was about to jump at him, he activated it and made her jump through it. When Orion met him, everything was done.

"I heard a commotion." Orion said, but Soundwave simply looked at him before walking away.

The portal took Arcee to one of Naboo's polar regions. She changed form, seeing where she was.

"What the…? NOOOOOOOOO!"

Moments later, Ratchet was checking her back at base with Sky by her side.

"You weren't able to determine the Decepticons' location? Or if Optimus was even aboard ship?" Ratchet asked.

"I…couldn't confirm." She answered.

Enraged, Bulkhead hit one of Ratchet's tools hard.

"Bulkhead!" Ratchet shouted.

"What?! You needed that?! The only thing I need is our head honcho back!" Bulkhead shouted as he slammed his fists together.

"Is not your fault." Sky said, trying to comfort her.

"I know. But if any of us needed rescuing, Optimus would've found a way. I didn't, simply as that."

"Ratchet! What happened out there? Reports indicated at least a dozen wounded. The senate want some explanation, and the council said that if you don't start acting like a team, they will allow the Republic military command to control all your operations. And believe me, I don't want that to happen." Anakin said before hang up.

"But then what would you do?" Aris asked.

"Who knows? Maybe they'll force us to deliver them our knowledge about cybertronian technology, or simply advance weaponry!" Ratchet said sarcastically.

"I don't blame Skywalker. Optimus would've evacuated all natives in the area before engaging the Cons." Arcee said.

"(**That's the first thing he would have done.**)"

"We don't actually know what Optimus would've done because he's not here!" Bulkhead retorted.

"You're pretty good at stating the obvious, Bulk. Anything else you'd like to mention that we already know?" Cliffjumper asked annoyed.

"Nothing I can say in front of the children." Bulkhead answered.

"Enough!" Luke yelled, earning the Bots' attention. "Arguing and shouting between all you are not going to solve anything! Aren't we overlooking one positive? Nobody is talking about what the Cons just got their claws on."

"Yes. We've managed to allow them to finally acquire a power source for their space bridge!" Ratchet reminded.

"And how exactly would that be a positive?" Arcee asked.

"We let them finish building their space bridge." Luke started.

"Why? So they can bring more zombies back from Cybertron?" Bulkhead asked.

"No, so we can commander it, and use it to send Sky to Cybertron." Leia explained.

"What?" Sky asked in disbelief. "Guys, I know how important this is for all of you, but I don't think go to Cybertron is a good idea for me."

"That aside, that's a pretty good idea." Han remarked.

"Oh well, if Han thinks is a good idea." Arcee said sarcastically.

"At least we are trying to help and think for a plan." Aris said annoyed. "And nobody said it would be easy, but you've seized a space bridge before."

"We blew up one." Cliff corrected. "That's a whole lot different that the four of us seizing and holding one."

"(**Let's not forget about its location.**)"

"Bee's right, we'd have to find the thing first." Arcee supported.

"Uh, hello! If it's a space bridge isn't it…" Han began as he pointed upwards.

"The term space refers to its transport range, no its physical location!" Ratchet corrected. "And we've been monitoring the deeps of known space of every region, including the galaxy's edge, since the last one! We'd know if it were there."

"So the bridge could be at any place of the galaxy." Leia realized.

"Like trying to find a servo in a scrapyard." Bulkhead remarked.

"Then maybe we better start looking." Arcee declared.

"We could ask the Jedi to search it for us on known or very important systems of the Republic, that could make our job easier." Cliffjumper suggested.

"But the fact remains, we do not know what the Decepticons have in store for Optimus, of if he is truly safe from harm." Ratchet said.

Around the Nemesis, which was now passing through a nebula, a squadron of air soldiers was finishing their patrol and was about to return to the ship. But they were not aware that suddenly, another starfighter appeared from behind them and followed them into the ship's hangar. Its form was unmistakable, it was Starscream. The air troops transformed once inside the hangar, Starscream managed to get inside before the doors closed and waited for the cost clear so he could transform. Once inside, he moved sneaky through the corridors, until he arrived to his destination: the energon store vault. But there were two guardians at the door, so he simply walked at them. When they saw him, they pulled out their melee weapons.

"Starscream."

"That's commander Starscream. What's your malfunction? Lower your weapons immediately." He corrected them.

"I'm sorry, sir. But Lord Megatron ordered that you'd taken into custody if should you ever return to the ship." The other guardian explained.

"What? Clearly there has been a mistake." Starscream retorted, right before he decapitated one of them with his claws.

The other tried to shot at him, but missed and hit the light. Starscream took advantage of this and finished the other with his claws. Moments later, Starscream walked out of the vault, carrying four energon cubes. Suddenly, he heard footsteps getting closer, so he was forced to hide. He decided to do it in the closest room, but once inside, he was surprised at seeing who was working on a terminal, especially when he turned at him.

"No. Optimus Prime?" He questioned dropping the energon and aiming his missiles at him, while he looked confused.

To be continued…


	28. Chapter 28

**28- Orion Pax (Part 2).**

"Optimus Prime?" Starscream said in disbelief, aiming his missiles at him.

"Please, I mean no harm."

"Oh?! Then, what are you doing here?!"

"Research, for Lord Megatron."

That left Starscream confused. "Is this some kind of joke?"

"I do not understand. And why did you call me Optimus Prime?"

Starscream finally lowered his weapons. "Eh, why wouldn't I?"

"Because my name is Orion Pax. I am far from being a Prime."

Starscream took a look and saw that Optimus had the Decepticon symbol on his shoulders.

"Ah, you reminded me of someone I once knew. That's all." Starscream invented.

"You are Starscream."

"Yes."

"Lord Megatron told me you had been terminated."

"Lord Megatron says many things, only some of which are true."

"You…do not suggest that our leader would speak falsehoods?"

That made Starscream laugh a lot. "You truly are being kept in the dark, aren't you?"

"You speak in many riddles, Starscream. Please, tell what it is that you know." Orion asked.

"And in return…" Starscream started.

In that moment, the door opened and some Decepticons air soldiers appeared, with guns ready.

"Starscream, surrender." One of them ordered aiming his gun.

Starscream went to cover right behind Orion.

"Hold your fire." Orion demanded.

Starscream immediately changed to his starfighter mode and flew above them and through the ship's halls.

"Remain in the lab." One of the soldiers ordered.

"But I…" Orion started.

"Lord Megatron's orders." The Decepticon interrupted him before he closed the door and changed to his vehicle form and chased Starscream.

Other Decepticons tried to shot down Starscream, but he eliminated them all first with his laser guns as he flew through the ship's corridors. Noticing that he was being followed by an air soldier, Starscream changed to robot form and landed on top of him. He blasted him with his gun until the soldier started to get down and jumped and returned to vehicle form. Next, he used one of his missiles to blow the hangar's door. As he made his way out of it, the Nemesis's guns fired at him, so he tried to get away as fast as he could, until one shot hit him at one of his engines, making him scream in pain as he wandered aimlessly through space. Meanwhile, at the Autobot base, Ratchet was about to see if his modifications on the ground bridge really worked.

"Aris, is the test subject ready?" Ratchet asked.

Aris put a mouse droid, one linked to a remote controller. "Check. Long-range GPS activated."

"I have doubts whether my recalibrations have successfully extended ground bridge range, but there is only one way to find out." Ratchet said as he activated the portal.

Aris used the remote controller to guide the mouse droid at the portal.

"Come on." Ratchet said.

The droid was about to reach the vortex, but before it could it began to spark before blowing up in pieces. Ratchet sighed in disappointment, while BB-8 shivered horrified from what he witnessed.

"It was just the first try." Aris said, trying to cheer him up. "And don't worry, BB-8. We'll never use you for this kind of tests."

"No Aris, it was pure folly: a misguided act of desperation. It takes eons to master space bridge engineering, and no one is more accomplished than the Decepticons." Ratchet said in defeat.

Then Aris decided to share something. "You know, there is a special Force ability, one very similar to the Force push but more powerful: the Force Repulse. My dad asked me if I wanted to learn it, and I said yes. But it is a very hard technique to learn, and I didn't manage to learn it. But, when I told Cliff about it, he believed in me, which made me practice in a more calm and patient way. And finally, just a couple of weeks ago, when I was about to practice with dad again, I made it. I unleashed enough power to mess up an entire room. I'll never forget dad's face when he saw that I manage to learn it."

"What does any of this have to do with Jedi training?!" Ratchet asked frustratingly.

"I…I was just…"

Ratchet simply growled and went back to the terminal.

"I'll give you some alone time."

Aris left, and BB-8 left with her. What they didn't know was that Cliffjumper witnessed the entire scene.

"What was that for, doc?"

"What do you mean, Cliffjumper?"

"You know exactly what I mean! I know you are frustrated, but that doesn't give you the right to treat Aris and the other children like that. She was only trying to help you, and that's the way you appreciate it? The children are trying their best to help us in this dark hour of ours. I don't know how Optimus manages everything, but I'm sure he wouldn't want you to act like this. All of us." Cliff expressed mad before leaving Ratchet.

Ratchet sighed. "You're right, Cliffjumper. Optimus, I'm so sorry."

On the Nemesis, Megatron already knew about what happened with Starscream, and went to see how was his old friend.

"Orion, I'm so sorry for the recent commotion. You weren't in any way harmed, were you?"

"No, Lord Megatron. But why did you tell me Starscream was dead?"

"Because he's dead to our cause. Starscream was my most trusted lieutenant, until he turned traitor and joined the Autobots. Never have I witnessed a more profound act of deceit. He did not do or say anything troubling to you?"

"No."

"Good. Perhaps it's best to forget the entire incident and return to your project." Megatron finished as he left the room.

"As you wish, my lord." Orion said.

As he returned with Soundwave, Megatron growled his teeth in anger, knowing that Starscream could had ruined everything.

"Orion was never very adept at the art of deception. I made a mistake not terminating Starscream when I had the opportunity. A mistake I do not intend to make again."

At the same time, Bulkhead returned to base by the ground bridge, changing to robot form.

"No sign of energon spikes." Bulkhead reported.

"Then you had the same luck as I when I did my patrol. There is also no news from the Jedi or the Republic teams." Cliff added.

"Arcee or Bee find the space bridge?" Bulk asked.

"They haven't yet reported back." Ratchet answered.

"Ratchet, you're alright?" Bulkhead asked, noticing Ratchet's behavior.

"Just a little hard time, Bulk. But the doctor is fine now, right?" Cliff asked to Ratchet face-to-face.

"Hum? Yes. Yes, let's just get you two to the next quadrant."

In that moment, the main screen started to glow and beep.

"What is it?" Bulkhead asked.

"A high-frequency signal. With an embedded message. For me." Ratchet saw.

"Optimus?" Cliff asked with hope.

Ratchet checked it, but was not who they thought. "Starscream."

"Really? Screamy decided to contact us? He knows we can take him now that he became rogue. Why he bothers?" Cliff demanded.

"Let's figure it out." Ratchet said as he started to see the message. "I have obtained information regarding your leader. Bring medical kit, come alone."

"You think is a trap?" Bulk asked.

"Hum, I don't think so. If I know Scream, that I know him, when he gets involved into some huge mess that results into one he cannot deal with without any kind of support, he tries to get help from the easiest source." Cliff explained.

"And said easiest source, you mean us." Bulkhead deduced.

"Exactly. But he only appeals on that choice when he had something to offer in exchange." Cliff finished.

"Then let's see what he has for us." Ratchet decided.

**Wasskah, Trandosha's Moon**

Starscream lied inside a crater near to the beach he made when he fell from the atmosphere. He was leaking energon and had all his body burned. He was groaning in pain when suddenly he saw a ground bridge appear in front of him. Ratchet, Bulkhead and Cliffjumper came out from it.

"I told you to come alone!" Starscream exclaimed.

"And since when do we listen to you?" Cliff said as he and Bulkhead pulled out their weapons, in case they needed them.

"What?! Why did you come?!" Starscream shouted annoyed.

"Because I knew you would miss me." Cliff simply answered, making Starscream groan.

"Whoa, you look very bad. Terrible." Bulkhead observed.

"Well, that's what happens when you fall to a planet's orbit like a meteor, which is exactly what happened to me!" Starscream yelled as he coughed.

"You look miserable, Starscream. You know? I could do the same you were planning to do with me the first time we met in Saleucami." Cliff menaced, making Starscream shiver. "But I don't intent to, I'm not like you. Besides, you said you had important info for us."

"Where is Optimus?" Ratchet demanded.

"Patch me up and perhaps I'll tell you."

"I can worse your condition if you want." Cliff warned.

Starscream groaned. "Have sympathy. I'm leaking here, and my entire body is burned."

"Then I suggest that you speak quickly. As Optimus been harmed, in any way?" Ratchet asked.

"He's fine, fine. Can't you see I'm the one who's been harmed?"

"Where is he?!" Bulkhead demanded.

"Where do you think?! He's on Megatron's warship!"

"Which is located where?" Ratchet continued.

"Hehe, now? Who knows? It's a ship, it moves. It took me months to track, only to get fired upon." Starscream ranted.

"You wouldn't go to the trouble of calling me here unless you had information to trade. Real information." Ratchet reminded.

Starscream sighed. "Very well. Your beloved leader may have lost his senses: he goes by the name Orion Pax now, and it seems Megatron has led him to believe he's a Decepticon."

Cliff laughed a little. "Tell us something we don't know."

"What? How could you possibly know that?!" Starscream exclaimed.

"We're wasting our time." Ratchet concluded as he and the other Autobots headed back to the portal.

"Wait, that's all I have! Really! You can't just leave me like this!"

"Unless you know where Megatron is hiding his space bridge, you can stay here and rust." Bulkhead proclaimed.

Starscream gasped in surprise. "Space bridge? Do you mean to tell me that they actually finished building it without my supervision?!"

That caught the Autobots' attention.

"You know something about that, don't you?" Cliff deduced.

Starscream laughed. "It hurts most right here, doctor. And can you two please bring some water from the beach for my poor burned skin?"

Moments later, everyone was present in the base's main hall, including the kids and their families, looking at the screen.

"The Decepticon space bridge is located right here, on an unknown planet from the Wild Space. Deep within an energon mine." Ratchet introduced.

"Adjacent to a raw fuel supply and out of the Republic's eyes, clever. What's our intel?" Arcee asked.

"A reliable source." Cliff simply answered, so Arcee looked him with a confused look.

"So, do we have a consensus?" Ratchet asked to Sky's parents.

"Do we know if people can even breath your atmosphere?" Lux asked.

"That would not be a problem. The Republic scientist section can provide us with the last improved models of space suit technology." Obi Wan reassured.

"Remember that we used those suits during our raid with Cad Bane, Snips?" Anakin reminded.

"But it's too dangerous, Master. We're talking about a planet billions of light-years away from our galaxy, not visited by any of our kinds before." Ahsoka said worried.

"Besides, I don't feel myself ready for this task. What if something goes wrong? What if I screw it up?"

"Sky, we know that this is hard, but Optimus risked his life to save our galaxy." Luke told him.

"And he's not even a Force wielder. We owe it to him." Leia added.

"We know you're scared, and that it seems something too much big for you, but Optimus would not entrust the key of Vector Sigma to you if he didn't believe you could be able to do this." Aris added.

"Our parents ended the Clone Wars and stopped the Sith complot that started everything, and seemed something impossible to achieve. If they manage to do that, we can also do great things." Leia added.

"Your friends are right, Sky. You may be the only one who can do this. But I don't want you and your parents to think for one moment that I'll allow you to travel unchaperoned." Arcee said.

"Not everyone is destined for an ordinary life. Optimus Prime was once Orion Pax after all. We know this may be a hard task for you, Sky, but you will have all our support for carry it out." Ratchet told him.

Sky looked at everyone, who smiled at him, which gave him so much determination, and he finally made a decision. "Alright. I will do it."

"We know. You're stronger than you think." Ahsoka said, proud of him.

Meanwhile, at the Nemesis, inside Orion's workstation…

"Okay. Optimus Prime." Orion typed on the computer, trying to search about who belonged that name. After that, an image appeared on the screen. "Optimus Prime: leader of the Autobot invaders. I reminded Starscream of him. And Lord Megatron said Ratchet was the Autobot leader. Someone is not telling the truth."

Back at the base, the Autobots were preparing their plan.

"We will ground bridge directly into the energon mine, and make our way to the space bridge chamber, neutralizing any Decepticon forces we encounter." Ratchet started.

"Why not simply launch a massive attack alongside the army to capture the zone?"

"Because, master Skywalker, the Decepticon warship may not be far away. And a full fleet of starships may draw too much attention, enough to make them sound the alarm and send their entire army to lock its position, making it impossible to reach. That's why we five will be take care of this mission." Ratchet clarified before getting back with the plan. "Once we secure the space bridge we'll send for Sky. Stealth must be an absolute priority. We will most certainly be outnumbered, and if any Decepticon should transmit an alert to their warship…"

"The odds become 400 to 1." Bulkhead finished.

"Scrambling communications upon entry will certainly provide an edge in this regard." Ratchet said, holding a coms scrambler on his hand.

"Taking the bridge is the easy part. You four need to hold it long enough for Sky and me to get to Cybertron and back." Arcee pointed.

"Aris managed to learn the Force Repulse ability; we can do this." Ratchet declared, making Aris smile.

"What?" Luke asked in disbelief.

"Did you really do it?" Leia asked excited.

"What does Jedi training have to do with anything? And if Ratchet gets to go in a commando raid, I'm going too." Han offered.

"Han, you will help the droids operate our ground bridge and manage the communications' hub." Ratchet instructed.

"Oh well, I guess is better than anything." Han said in defeat, while the other kids chuckled a little.

"And the Jedi and senators will stand by in case of emergency." Ratchet finished.

"Then Sky, it's time to prepare you." Anakin declared.

**Unknown Planet, Wild Space**

The ground bridge took the Autobot team inside a cavern. They arrived with their guns ready.

"Clear." Bulkhead reported.

"Clear." Arcee repeated.

"No sign of enemies yet." Cliff added.

So the team started to make their way in. Not far from there they found a couple of Vehicons and a heavy soldier with a mining drill. Arcee got at top of the drill and landed between they two, kicking one in the face, knocking him out. The other tried to shot her, but Bee smashed him against the drill.

"(**Not a wise move.**)"

"Command, this is space bridge control, we are under attack." The heavy soldier called by com-link, but he only heard static. "Command, do you read…"

Immediately, Bulkhead hit him with his wrecking ball, sending him flying. Before he could get up, Cliffjumper finished him with his sword.

"Shhh." He said.

The Autobots reached to an elevator, which took them to a lower level.

"Going down." Bulkhead said before he smashed a Decepticon's face with both wrecking balls when the elevator stopped.

They continued their way until they finally reached to a huge chamber, where they covered behind some boulders.

"By the Allspark." Ratchet expressed.

Right in front of them, stood the space bridge: a huge construction, guarded by a few Decepticon snipers, tanks, air soldiers and lots of engineers.

"Thank you, Starscream." Arcee said, making Cliffjumper to look at her surprised. "What? Who else would it be?"

Two of the Decepticons heard a sound, making them prepare their guns. And next, they saw a drill flying at them, they tried to destroy it firing, but it ended crushing them. That allowed the Autobots to start their assault. The Decepticon snipers were the first to fire them back, but the Autobots managed to eliminate them one by one. The engineers also tried to defend themselves, but Cliff and Bee managed to sneak behind them and fire at the generators of their backs, exploding them. Once all enemies were defeated, Ratchet walked to the space bridge command terminal.

"A masterpiece of engineering." Ratchet contemplated.

"Operational?" Cliffjumper asked.

Ratchet typed on the terminal, activating it. "Fully."

"Perimeter secured." Bulkhead reported.

"Now the scary part." Arcee said worried.

"I'm shutting down the scrambler in order to contact base and maintain communication through the remainder of the mission." Ratchet said before contacting the base. "Strike team to base, objective secured."

"That's our signal." Anakin said, so R2 activated the ground bridge.

Sky was now wearing a very advanced space suit. He climbed down the stairs before putting on the helmet. With the portal open next to him, he looked at his friends before leave.

"Try to bring me back a souvenir." Aris said.

"Nah, don't do that, just be careful and go for that vector." Leia added.

"We will be ready to help you however we can." Luke said.

"So, what happens when you have to go to the bathroom?" Han asked.

"May the Force be with you." Obi Wan saluted.

"Make the Jedi Order to be proud of you." Anakin added.

"Just think how lucky you are to be the first of your people to journey to that planet." Padmé comforted.

"We believe in you." Satine supported.

"I'm ready for this." Sky said hugging his parents.

"We know. You will make it." His father said.

"Trust in the Force and there won't be anything you can't do." His mother added. "Now go. Optimus needs you."

"Thank you, all of you." Sky thanked as he saluted them as a Jedi.

Sky entered the ground bridge and reached the space bridge, where the Autobots were waiting for him.

"Locking onto Cybertron." Ratchet announced.

"You're ready?" Arcee asked.

Sky pulled out the key. "Let's do this."

"I'll leave the space bridge portal open in order to eliminate any communication lag over the great distance and make it easier for you to locate when you're ready to return." Ratchet informed.

"Easier to locate? You're not bridging us straight to Vector Sigma?"

"Vector Sigma's true location is shrouded in myth and rumor, Sky. It is said the path of the Primes leads there. We must be confident that Optimus will guide you." Ratchet explained.

"Don't worry. Space bridging is just like ground bridging." Arcee reassured.

Ratchet activated the space bridge. The force of the portal was noticed.

"Just a little more intense!" Cliff shouted.

"Yes, I already noticed it!" Sky answered.

Both partners walked to the portal.

**Cybertron**

The space bridge transported them in middle of the ruins of a big city. As he observed his surroundings walking alongside Arcee, Sky's fear turned into excitement.

"Whoa. I can't believe it. I'm actually in a planet far from our galaxy. Arcee, this is incredible. Arcee?"

Sky could feel that his partner was not excited as him, instead, he could feel pain and sadness in her.

"This isn't how I wanted you to see my home." She said sad, lowering her head.

"I'm so sorry."

"In the fog of war, it's hard to see beyond the next leg of the mission, for the next punch in the fight. We did everything to save Cybertron, but when the fog finally lifted, there wasn't much left to save."

"Arcee, you and your friends are not responsible of all this destruction, Megatron and his followers were. You were just trying to do the right thing. And there is always time for second chances. Some worlds of our galaxy had it, maybe yours too."

"Do you really mean it?"

"No. I really believe that." Sky reassured, making her smile.

"Arcee, Sky, do you copy?" Ratchet called by com-link.

"Affirmative. We're on Cybertron." Sky answered.

That cause the children to yell happy and gave each other some high-fives while their parents simply smiled and the droids moved excited.

"You heard that? He made it." Lux said to Ahsoka.

"That's our boy." She said happy.

"Just keep the sightseeing to a minimum, huh?" Cliff asked.

"Indeed. We don't know if your journey ahead is five clicks or five thousand." Ratchet clarified.

"Understood. We're out." Arcee told them before she ended the communication.

"Okay, Ratchet said the key would guide us. But I don't see how or what I'm supposed to…" Sky said, until he observed the key glowing with more intensity.

Sky moved the key to every direction, seeing where it glowed most.

"Curious. My instinct is also telling me to go that way." Sky revealed.

"There you go." Arcee said before changing to vehicle form.

Sky climbed on her and they started to make their way through the necropolis, following the key's guide. Meanwhile, the rest of the Autobots waited guarding the space bridge.

"This could be a while." Bulkhead remarked.

"Space bridge control, do you read me?" Someone called suddenly through a com-link. "Space bridge control, this is Breakdown. Your status report is overdue."

"Scrap." Bulkhead cursed as he was about to answer, but Ratchet stopped him.

"Bulkhead, no. He'll recognize your voice." Ratchet advised.

"I can make it lower." He suggested changing his voice's tone. "Higher?"

"It is still you. I also have an indistinguishable voice." Cliff said.

"He would recognize mine as well." Ratchet added.

They looked at Bumblebee, thinking of he may could fool him.

"Come in, space bridge control. Don't make me come down there and dent some engine blocks." Breakdown menaced.

"Somebody said something, pronto!" Han shouted.

"Wait a minute."

"Ani, what is it?" Padmé asked.

"I got an idea, a risky one."

"What risky idea?" Obi Wan asked, not convinced.

"3PO, I need your help." Anakin revealed, surprising the droid.

"Me?"

"Ratchet, we have an idea. We're going to patch in C-3PO." Anakin informed them.

Breakdown was starting to lost his patience.

"You have one nano cycle to respond or I…"

"This is space bridge control, situation normal." 3PO reported, acting as one of the Decepticons.

"Normal? You're sure about that?" Breakdown asked suspicious.

"I'm sorry for the delay on reporting. We detected some native life touching up the infrastructure and we had to use force in order to make it left. In the process, we damage by mistake some of the infrastructure. We had to make a full scan of the subsystems to see if it suffered some damage, so we had to shut down everything for safety. But the scan is now complete and it seems that everything is fine. So, how are you?" 3PO invented, making everyone to get nervous.

"This is not going to work." Obi Wan mumbled.

There was a short silence until Breakdown answered. "Uh, hm, never better. I know it's thankless down there. Keep up the good work, uh?"

"Will do. Control out." 3PO said before hung up. "How I did it?"

"Perfect." Anakin congratulated.

R2 and BB-8 also congratulated their friend. Meanwhile, Orion continued his investigation.

"Why would the Decepticon archives be so heavily encrypted?"

Orion continued typing, until he finally managed to break the code, in that moment the image started to change. Once it finished, he widened his optics in shock.

"How could I possibly be Optimus Prime?"

Unfortunately, Soundwave detected all his efforts and showed it to Megatron, who wasn't happy.

"Even our encryptions couldn't keep him from the truth. Orion has much to accomplish, and he will stay the course. Even if I must inflict great pain to ensure the completion of Project Iacon."

Back to Cybertron, Arcee and Sky continued their search, following the key across the ruins of ancient cities. The key pointed right at another city in ruins.

"That way." Sky pointed with the key.

"Toward Kaon?" Arcee asked surprised.

"The Decepticon capital." Sky recognized.

The couple reached to a long bridge that lead to the remaining ruins of Kaon. Arcee stopped right at the head of the bridge.

"We're on foot from here." Arcee decided. Sky got off her, allowing her to return to robot form and pull out one of her weapons. "Don't want engine noise to attract the wrong kind of attention."

"Cons?" Sky asked.

"Vermin." Arcee corrected. "So get at hand your lightsaber."

Sky did it as he continued using the key. "This way."

They started to advance toward Kaon, but Arcee was right that there might be something else on Cybertron instead of Cons, but she didn't know that it was closer than she expected. Right beneath them, under the bridge, something crawled beneath the ground, and noticed their presence. Something big, purple and fierce was going for them.

To be continued…


	29. Chapter 29

**29- Orion Pax (Part 3).**

Sky and Arcee continued their way through Kaon until the key started to glow again.

"We must be close. This way." Sky deduced, but he stopped when he saw a giant statute of Megatron in front of them at the entrance of some kind of coliseum. "To…Megatron's domains?"

"The gladiatorial arena." Arcee recognized.

The two entered the arena until some kind of earthquake started. The ground started to crack as the key glowed even stronger. Suddenly, a giant structure emerged from the ground in front of them, some kind of entrance. When Sky approached it, the door glowed in blue and reveal a passage.

"This must be the entrance. But I don't get it: Vector Sigma's down here?" Sky asked confused.

"Kaon didn't always belong to the Decepticons. Megatron took it as their capital, apparently without ever realizing what lay beneath their feet." Arcee explained.

Suddenly, they heard a crumbling noise and looked up to the top of the entrance. They spotted some giant cybertronian creature: it had a long body, with some insect legs and other legs larger that acted as a tail, but its most terrifying aspect was its big insect mouth. The creature jumped down to attack, but Arcee grabbed Sky and jumped out of the way. She started to fire at the creature, but the shots seemed to not do even a single scratch. It recognized her symbol and tackled her against the wall.

"Arcee!"

Sky ignited his lightsaber and threw it at the creature, cutting one of its legs, which made it shriek in pain. It turned at the little boy, and once it spotted the key of Vector Sigma it turned its attention at him. It ran to attack him, but Sky managed to hold it away a little with the Force, until Arcee fired at it again jumping above it, getting its attention.

"We're being attacked by some kind of giant cybertronian large bug!" Sky reported to the team through com-link.

"A corrupted worm." Ratchet recognized.

"A what?" All the children asked.

"It comes from space slugs, part of Cybertron's natural defenses. But when the core was poisoned, the pollution caused one of them to mutate and acted wildly." Ratchet explained (**the boss from the antepenultimate mission of War for Cybertron**).

"I thought we finished it long ago, when Optimus and others traveled to the core." Arcee reminded.

"That one. But maybe when Megatron sent that dark energon meteor through the space bridge it may have caused its remains to reanimate. Or maybe it created another one." Ratchet theorized.

Arcee jumped onto higher ground continuing firing at the creature, but it fired a purple projectile from its mouth, but she jumped first and changed to her vehicle form, forcing the creature to chase her. She slid underneath the creature, returning back to robot form and continued shooting.

"Sky, go!" Arcee yelled.

"No! I can't leave you behind!"

"Without Arcee? She's his guide."

"No, senator Bonteri. Arcee is Sky's backup, the keycard is his guide. And the Force." Ratchet corrected.

Arcee managed to push back the creature with her shots. "Do it!"

"Listen to her, Sky. You've made it this far, Optimus is counting on you. You can do this. We know you can, because you're not alone. You have the Force with you."

Sky became inspired as he looked the key. "Roger that, mom. I'll be back for you!" He told to Arcee before heading to the entrance.

Vector Sigma's door started to close as Sky saw Arcee get tackled by the monster. Meanwhile, at the Nemesis…

"Orion, have you made progress with Project Iacon?" Megatron asked visiting him again.

"It seems I am a bit rustier than I thought."

"Might that have anything to do with the nature of your after-hours research. Did I fail to mention that we'd be tracking your activities?" Megatron revealed as he pressed a button, showing what Orion was doing.

"Why does history portray me siding with the Autobot aggressors? And why did Starscream call me a Prime? I must know, who am I?"

"You are my clerk. Now get back to work and decode that database."

Orion started to doubt about his old friend's intentions.

"No. I would rather erase my findings than making them available for your questionable use." Orion decided before pressing a button, which erased all the screen's data. He was about to leave when he heard Megatron laughing and pressing another button, making everything reappearing.

"Did you really think that we wouldn't be tracking and documenting every iota of your valuable research?" Megatron smirked.

In that moment, Soundwave entered the room showing on his screen a map of Cybertron with a strong signal emitting from one region.

"One of our sensors have detected movements, on Cybertron?" Megatron asked surprised.

"You told me our planet was dead." Orion recalled.

"That is beside the point, guards!" Megatron called as he pulled out his sword and threatened Orion, putting it near his neck. "You will finish Project Iacon by the time I return, or I will carve out your spark before your very eyes."

Back on Cybertron, Arcee continued shooting at the creature as it tried to smash her. She jumped above it and kicked its head. After dodging its hind legs, she climbed on top of a pillar and continued firing at it. Enough of playing around, the creature started to charge a lot of energy on its mouth and fired a purple beam of energy which hit Arcee. She felt to the floor unconscious, but instead of finish with her, the beast headed to the entrance and ripped the door before crawling inside, searching for Sky. Meanwhile, he walked through a tunnel, with the key's light showing him the path. Not far from him, a scraplet was attracted by the light. He felt that he wasn't alone in there, so he pulled out his lightsaber, just in case he needed it. And good point, because right behind him, hidden in the dark, there were a lot of scraplets. When he reached an intersection, Sky started to get nervous.

"What I do now? All ways look like the same, and the key seems to be glowing to all of them. Tell me, Optimus, which way is the right one? Where should I go? Did I…get lost?"

"**Don't be afraid.**" A sweet, female voice said.

"Who said that? Who is there? Arcee?! Is that you?!"

He saw a familiar silhouette of light flying between the shadows.

"Isn't that…Morai?" He said confused. "What is she doing here on Cybertron? And how she could possible arrive here?"

"**There is more in the Force than meets the eye, little Sky.**"

Then he felt a strange powerful presence next to him, and when he turned, he got surprised for what he saw: a tall young woman, as beautiful as any other, with white skin like emitting its own light and very long green hair and shiny green eyes. She was smiling at him.

"Hey, I saw you before, in my dreams. You were with my mother and masters Skywalker and Kenobi too."

"**Indeed. I'm the reason your mother resurrected.**"

"You're the Daughter? From The Ones, the ancient Force gods from Mortis?" He asked, earning a nod from her. "But…I thought…well, everyone thinks you're gone."

"**And I am, but not at all. In the very deep, nobody leaves at all.**"

"Morai. She is related to you?"

"**She is an old friend of mine. We share a deep spiritual connection, in such a way that in the end she became part of my being.**"

"What are you doing here on Cybertron?"

"**As a supreme being of good and light, I also had the ability to sense the condition of other beings similar to me, like Primus. That's how I felt his energy, the power of the matrix, being used against Unicron, and being no more. But it still present here, in the safe passage that he created.**"

"Vector Sigma. That's where I'm going, the reason why I'm here. I need to find it to restore the matrix and bring Optimus back. But I'm think I'm lost: every way looks exactly the same. And the key seems to not telling me which way is the right one."

"**I know. That's why I'm here, your call for help summoned me here, to lend you guidance. The key may be the one which will take you to Vector Sigma, but it is not the only thing you must depend on. The Force can also help you to find the way.**"

"Yes, many people have told me that. And now I know I have not taken it seriously."

"**Then now is the time to do it right. Clear your mind of worries, let your instinct guide you, and you will walk the right path.**"

Sky followed the Daughter's advice: he calmed down his mind and tried to feel any clue the Force could give him. After a few seconds, he decided which way he was going to take.

"This one. This is the path."

"**Then proceed.**"

Sky started to walk, but he stopped and looked back at the Daughter. "You're not coming with me?"

"**This is your task, I only came to give you the strength you needed.**"

"Will I see you again?"

The Daughter touched his face. "**Maybe. Don't forget what I told you about Morai. If you meditate in her company, maybe we will meet again.**"

"Thank you." Sky said goodbye before he continued his way.

"**May the Force be with you, future young Jedi.**"

And she disappeared. Meanwhile, Soundwave was showing another thing to Megatron.

"The activity log indicates my space bridge was set for Cybertron, and remains open. The only possible reason the Autobots would take such a risk would be to restore their precious Optimus Prime."

Meanwhile, Sky seemed to reach a dead end. Fortunately, the key glowed again, which made the door activated and opened. It revealed a huge chamber that had a bridge connecting with a circular platform in the middle.

"Everyone, I found it. I'm in Vector Sigma." He communicated to everyone.

"Sweet." Han said cheered.

"That's our pal." Aris added.

"That's our boy." Lux said to Ahsoka, who smiled relieved.

Sky crossed the bridge and walked to the center of the platform. A part of the floor glowed like the key, so he placed the key on it. The key started to change, turning at the same size it had when Optimus gave it to Sky, so he stepped back a little as the whole area started to glow. The floor where Sky was started to move, making him fall. Next, it started to rise, forcing him to jump off the platform. In front of him, the platform opened, revealing a huge shining core of energy floating on the air.

"Whoa. This is beautiful."

He observed that some lines of energy started to flow to the key.

"Commencing download. I think." He reported.

"Soon, Optimus." Ratchet said with hope.

Speaking about Orion, he was forced to continue his job by two Decepticon heavy soldiers who were watching him.

"No one told you to stop, Pax." One of them said walking toward him with his weapon ready.

But Orion did not continue, even when both Decepticons aimed their weapons at him. Instead, he turned at them.

"I believe Megatron intends to use whatever he finds in Project Iacon to harm the Autobots. Please, we can warn them." He said approaching them.

But one of the guards simply punched him on the torso and the back, making him to collapse on the ground, followed by a kick. He looked at them in shock, as they aimed their guns at him. Meanwhile, Sky continue watching how the matrix flowed back into the key from Vector Sigma. But it seemed to be a very long process.

"This is taking a while."

"Of course it is. We are talking about the collective wisdom of the Primes." Ratchet replied.

In that moment, Sky felt a familiar presence, but not welcome. Right behind him, the swarm of scraplets made their way into the chamber, eating metal on the way. Until they saw that the terminal where the key was downloading the matrix was full of tasty energy, which caused them to fly right at it with their jaws ready. Sky saw them coming, and instinctually he used the Force to contain them, but they were too many. After a minute, he got tired of containing them and the swarm made its way to the terminal. Sky had no choice but to turn on his lightsaber and cut as many scraplets as he could, but they were already attacking it.

"What is it, Sky?" Ratchet asked.

"Scraplets."

That made BB-8 hid behind R2 and 3PO.

"What's a scraplet?" Satine asked.

"Some kind of metal eating droids." Leia summarized.

"Why did it have to be scraplets?" Cliffjumper cursed.

"If they chew through Vector Sigma before the matrix is fully reloaded…" Ratchet started.

"So, Vector Sigma is more than legend." A familiar voice said behind them.

The Autobots saw Megatron emerging from a ground bridge, making them to put into battle positions.

"You Autobots have gone to impressive lengths to recover your leader. Be assured, I shall never underestimate you again. Now, I assume the one called Arcee will be stepping through that portal, with the reloaded Matrix of Leadership in hand." Megatron deduced.

"We hold the space bridge at all cost." Ratchet declared as all Autobot charged against Megatron, firing their weapons.

Megatron did the same, and punched Bulkhead so hard that sent him flying toward the space bridge, taking Cliffjumper with him. Ratchet tried to strike with his swords, but Megatron grabbed him by the head and threw him out of the structure. Bumblebee continued shooting at him as he ran around him, until Megatron intercepted him, grabbed him and threw him against the ground. He pulled out his sword with intention of finish Bee, but Cliffjumper tackled him first, trying to hop on his back, but Megatron managed to sake him off and threw him against a pillar of the structure.

"You're going down, Buckethead." Bulkhead said tackling him out of the space bridge.

At the same time, on Cybertron, Arcee was still laying on the floor, until a painful feeling brought her back online. She slowly sat up and saw what was the cause: there was a scraplet chewing her foot, which she eliminated easily.

"Sky?"

She spotted the entrance of Vector Sigma with a big hole. Knowing what could only cause that, she transformed and drove inside the tunnel. In Vector Sigma, Sky continued trying to dispose of the scraplets, but there were too many. And the damage they were inflicting on the terminal was starting to affect the matrix downloading process: the noise of the process was slowing down.

"No, no, no, no, no, don't quit now!"

Then, he heard a noise coming from the entrance.

"Arcee."

But it was not his Autobot partner, because it was too big. It was the corrupted worm, which managed to make its way into Vector Sigma. It stood in front of Sky.

"Back off, monster!" Sky warned, but the creature didn't listen as it continued advancing.

Sky decided to try to scare the creature by launching a storm of Force lightning at the creature's head. It made a little damage, but it didn't stop it. But when the beast was about to strike, suddenly it stopped. Sky could sense that it was afraid, but not because of him, of the scraplets. That gave him an idea. He picked up one of the scraplets and put it aside, looking at the giant creature.

"Look, that's some giant tasty meal, isn't it?" Sky asked, earning a nod from the scraplet. "Go and get it!"

He threw the scraplet at the worm, which started to attack the creature's face. Sky decided to use a Force ability to connect with the scraplets, which looked at him confused.

"Hey guys, dinner is ready!" He shouted pointing at the creature.

And all scraplets swarmed at it. The monster managed to squash the first scraplet, but it didn't saw the rest of the swarm heading right at it. The corrupted worm roared in pain as the scraplets were eating it alive. They practically disassembled it before falling to a certain death into the deeps, with the scraplets behind it's remains. With that solved, Sky noticed that the terminal beeped, signaling that the process was complete. And just how it came, Vector Sigma disappeared, allowing Sky to take the key, once again to his size. He started to head to the exit when Arcee arrived and transformed.

"I have the matrix." He said showing the key, now with a little different glow.

"Let's roll." Arcee said.

Back at the space bridge, Megatron was finishing his fight with Bulkhead, by grabbing him by the wrecking ball and throwing him against a boulder. Now all the Autobots unconscious on the floor, Megatron turned his attention at the space bridge portal. Meanwhile, Orion Pax was being kicked constantly by his captors.

"You have to admit: it's a privilege to stomp the former leader of the Autobots." One of the soldiers said.

At hearing that, Orion finally realized that what he found was true, he was an Autobot. The Decepticons continued to beat him.

"No, please. Stop, enough." He pleaded, until his hands turned into his cannons, which surprised both him and the Decepticons. "I'm…armed?"

The Decepticons pulled out their weapons and fired at him, so Orion did the same. And he succeeded in hitting them first. At the same time, Arcee and Sky were heading back to the portal which they came first.

"We're almost there." Sky saw.

"Ratchet, we have the matrix. We're coming through." Arcee announced, but no one responded.

Sky jumped out of Arcee before she changed back to robot form.

"Ratchet?" She called again as both partners stood in front of the portal.

"Arcee wait, something is wrong here, I can feel it." Sky said.

"You're right. I know you maybe can't, but have you an idea of what could happened back there?"

"I think I know it. I feel a dark and evil presence there. It must be him."

Sky was right: right at the other side of the portal, Megatron was waiting with his sword ready.

"Come Arcee, so that I might end the lineage of the Primes for all times."

"I cannot allow that to happen, Megatron." Orion Pax declared as he walked out of a ground bridge, surprising him.

"And why should you care, Orion Pax? You are no Prime."

"That may be true, or yet another deception, but this much I do know: my sympathies lie with the Autobots, and you are not one of us."

Orion pulled out his swords and charged against Megatron, who blocked the attack easily and punched him hard at the torso, making Orion fall to his knees.

"Your spark may be in the right place, Orion." Megatron said before hitting him in the back of his head, making him to collapse on the ground. "But you have much to learn before you can hope to ever again stand your ground against me. A moment sadly which should never come."

Megatron pulled out his sword and raised it to finish with his former rival once and for all, but Arcee passed through the space bridge at high speed, changed to robot form and tackled Megatron from the back, sending him flying across the platform. As they fought, Orion saw Sky coming through the portal, who approached him.

"Oh, hello, little one." Orion saluted, and widened his eyes as he showed him the key. "Are you certain I am worthy?"

"You have no idea. Please, remember which is your rightful place here and come back with us. Remember who you are." Sky answered as he aimed the key at Orion's chest.

A stream of light came from the key and entered Orion's chest. That made his chest to open and show the Matrix of Leadership. Arcee continued her fight with Megatron shooting at him, until he grabbed her with just one hand and pushed her against a pillar.

"How nice of you to join our little reunion. Now if you please, the matrix!" Megatron demanded.

Megatron heard the sound of the key's effect and looked back, and widened his eyes in surprise. He released Arcee and ran back at them. Ratchet, who was already back, tried to intercept him, but Megatron saw him coming and simply pushed him out of the way. Once the stream of energy was gone, the key floated in the air and Orion grabbed it as his chest closed. Sky saw Megatron coming at them.

"Oh no, you don't."

Sky stood between them and unleashed a storm of Force lightning at Megatron. That caught him off guard, making him scream in pain because of the electricity. The effect was so powerful that he fell to his knees, but he managed to get back on his feet, resisting the lightning's effect and fired his fusion cannon, forcing Sky to get out of the way jumping. Next, with his sword ready, jumped and tried to strike against his rival.

"NO!" Sky shouted.

But Orion managed to catch his sword with both hands.

"Megatron." Orion said, covering his face with his battle mask. Megatron's face showed nervousness, he knew what that meant: He was no longer Orion Pax, the Prime was back. "Be gone!"

Optimus started punching Megatron on the face multiple times, something the Autobots witnessed as they recovered. Before Megatron could counter, Sky turned on his lightsaber and threw it against him, which was the last thing he saw before it hit him on the face, making him scream in great pain. That allowed Optimus to finish with a powerful uppercut that sent Megatron flying against the wall.

"Great move, Sky!" Arcee congratulated.

"Ratchet, how we did arrive here?" Optimus asked as the Autobots gathered next to their leader.

"Long story, old friend."

"Base to Arcee, we're reading six Autobot life signals down there. Is Prime with you?" Anakin asked.

"And Sky." She answered.

"Yes!" The children cheered.

Everyone was relieved, but not as much as Sky's parents, who sighed with relief knowing that their son was okay. Not the same for Megatron, now with an ugly cut on his face, angrier than never. He growled as he tried to get on to the space bridge as the Autobots fired at him. In that moment, a ground bridge appeared next to them.

"It's ours!" Arcee spotted.

"Autobots, fall back!" Optimus ordered.

Megatron charged against them, only to be knocked down by Sky when he launched him more lightning. Next, Arcee grabbed him and jumped into the portal in first place, followed by Ratchet.

"This time, he's coming with us." Bulkhead declared before he and Bumblebee jumped into the portal.

"See ya, Buckethead." Cliff saluted before following the team.

Megatron continued firing until Optimus jumped into the portal before it closed. Megatron roared in fury so loud that echoed around the cave. Everyone waited for the team's return at base. Arcee and Sky, who took his helmet off, were the first ones.

"Sky!" His parents cried before running up to their son and hug him.

The rest of the Autobots arrived too, each of them greeting with their human partner. Then everyone looked back to see Optimus walk through the ground bridge before it closed.

"Optimus?"

"Hello, Leia." He said smiling.

"Whoa." Luke breathed in relief.

"He's back." Aris added.

"The big guy remembers us! Whooohooo!" Han yelled happy.

"Although it seems there is much I do not remember." Optimus said looking at his Decepticon emblem.

"Optimus, it has truly been our darkest hour, but know this. From every indication, your spark never ceased being that of an Autobot." Ratchet remarked

"And of course, you can always count on your Autobots to bring you back home." Cliff added.

"Indeed. I am grateful with all of you for what have you done." Optimus expressed.

"It was Sky the one who made it possible making you back, by wandering into the most unknown ground for him in order to reach Vector Sigma and recover the Matrix of Leadership." Ratchet said pointing at the little boy.

"Thank you, Sky. I knew my fate was much well-guarded in your hands."

"Thank you, Optimus. Thank you everyone, for believing in me. I'll never doubt myself, ever again." Sky proclaimed as the entire team gathered around their leader to welcome him back.


	30. Chapter 30

**30- Operation Bumblebee (Part 1).**

**Gerrard V**

Megatron flew into a rock formation, and landed just where there was a lot of Vehicons performing a mining operation. What they were not aware of is that they were being watched by Optimus Prime and Ratchet from a distance.

"Megatron?" Ratchet asked surprised.

"It seems you detected the ancient Autobot frequency precisely because it was unearthed." Optimus realized.

"Well, our backup shouldn't be far behind."

"Without knowing what the Decepticons have exhumed, I do not think I am willing to wait." Optimus declared as he pulled out one of his cannons and advanced to the dig site with Ratchet following him.

A pair of Vehicons continued digging into the ground with a drill until they stopped: they seemed to have found something.

"Show me." Megatron asked.

The Vehicons pulled out some kind of container.

"Bring it to me, with utmost care."

One of them brought it to their master, who opened it to see what it contained.

"Megatron, I cannot allow you to pilfer Autobot relics." Optimus said aiming him with his weapon.

"Not only are you misinformed, Optimus, but I will strongly advise you to lower your weapons. Unless you're in the mood for mutually assured destruction." Megatron answered, pulling out whatever was inside the container and showing it to the Autobots, some kind of weird metallic object.

"It can't be." Ratchet said in shock.

"The spark extractor." Optimus recognized as a few Decepticon tanks started to surround them and aiming their weapons at them.

"Rather unassuming, yet capable of extracting every spark within its radius. And to think that you led me straight to it, Optimus. Or should I say Orion Pax did?" Megatron mocked as he observed that Optimus had the Autobot emblem back. "You really should have left your Decepticon shield intact, for you have no idea how useful your code-breaking skills proved to be, during our all-too-brief time together. Soundwave, send the ground bridge."

Immediately, a portal emerged a few steps from them.

"Engage them!" Megatron ordered.

All the Decepticon troopers attacked Optimus and Ratchet, who fought against them, Optimus with his guns and Ratchet with his swords. A trio of snipers saw the fight from an upper floor, which distracted them from what came at them from behind: Bumblebee, who managed to drive between them and dodge all their shots and drove up, meeting with the others.

"Bumblebee, secure the package." Optimus commanded.

Bee continued passing through the Cons and followed Megatron into the ground bridge. Once inside, he looped around the vortex's tunnel and changed to robot form, taking the spark extractor from Megatron's hand.

"What?!"

Megatron pulled out his sword and chased Bumblebee, who changed back to his alt mode and managed to pass under Megatron, who missed trying to hit him.

"No!"

Megatron tried to pursuit Bee, but he reached the exit of the ground bridge first. And when Megatron got out with intention to use his fusion cannon, he only found the bodies of his deceased troops, but the Autobots were already gone, so he only growled in anger. Moments later, back at base, Bee was showing the children a demonstration about his previous action, by using BB-8.

"(**Then I sneaked behind Megatron, grabbed the artifact and left like a ship jumping into hyperspace!**)"

Arcee laughed. "Loop-de-loop, uh?"

Bee put BB-8 back on the floor with the children, which seemed to have enjoyed with Bee a lot. "(**As a scout, it is my duty to pass enemy lines, whatever is the goal.**)"

"You have some brass bearings, Bumblebee." Cliffjumper remarked.

Ratchet was examining the spark extractor. "Optimus, here: the source of the ancient frequency we detected."

"An Iacon homing beacon." Optimus recognized.

"What's an Autobot locator doing on that?" Arcee asked.

"The class-A Decepticon weapons confiscated during the war were sealed within the vault below Iacon." Optimus answered.

"Where you once worked as an archivist." Cliffjumper added.

"Iacon was both a cultural center and a stronghold, which Megatron raided when Autobot troops were at their nadir. It stands to reason that in anticipation of Iacon being overrun by enemy forces, these weapons were jettisoned off world to keep them far from Decepticon reach." Optimus explained.

"Clearly, the beacon was added as a safety measure, should the weapons ever be found by the undesired party." Ratchet added.

"Well, thanks to our hotshot stunt driver this one is going in our vault." Bulkhead said.

"Do you think this is the only intel you supplied to Megatron?"

"Arcee, you are right to ask. And I am afraid I…do not remember."

"Optimus, Megatron clearly took advantage of your amnesia, but for all we know this spark extractor is the extent of it. Have you stopped to consider that he might have suggested otherwise merely to plague your thoughts?" Ratchet suggested.

At the same time, at the Nemesis, Megatron hit the terminal hard, still furious for what happened.

"The spark extractor was in my grasp! I should have removed more than that scout's voice box when I had the chance."

To calm down his leader, Soundwave approached him and showed on his screen that they were still two more Iacon signals.

"Indeed, Soundwave. We possess two more sets of coordinates which Orion decrypted before departing our ranks. Let us see what other long-lost treasures we might be reunited with."

**Atollon**

Bee was driving across a strange coral-like forest, trying to not hit some kind of giant spiders which lived there, investigating another possible discovery.

"(**Cliff, I have detected another signal. It's near my location.**)"

"Yeah, I just picked up the same signal. Could be another homing beacon. Let's rendezvous at the coordinates."

Once Bumblebee was close enough, he changed to robot form and walked into a canyon. He heard a beeping noise, which was coming some weird artifact. He came closer to check it better, but when he did, he saw that it was not cybertronian. In that moment, he heard the sound of something charging, but when he turned to see what it was, an electric shot hit him, electrocuted him and knocked him out. The responsible ones: two battle droids which used disruptor rifles, and Grievous was with them, with some of his bodyguards, which used their electric staffs to keep the Autobot offline.

"Sir, another one's headed toward our position. Estimated arrival: two minutes." One of the droids reported.

"Work briskly." He ordered.

Immediately, a pair of sabotage droids and buzz droids went to Bumblebee's legs and started an operation while lots of grapple droids (B1 and B2, both blue ones and red ones) and grapple droidekas hold the Autobot firm from his arms and legs for precautions. Not far from there, a ship arrived: it was Starscream, who transformed and observed the entire scene from a cliff above them.

"It would appear the signal was a trap. Better Bumblebee than me."

As they continued, one of the droids was using his binoculars to watch for trouble. It spotted Cliffjumper, approaching in vehicle form from the distance.

"Sir, the backup is ahead of schedule."

"Hurry up!" Grievous demanded, getting frustrated.

"No need to ask it twice, sir." Other droid said as it took a metallic thing that the other droids pulled out of Bumblebee. "Cause we already won the big prize."

"Move out." Grievous ordered.

Starscream saw Grievous's forces getting on a Trident-class assault ship to leave the planet. He threw to the ship a little metallic device before it took flight and left as well. When Bumblebee was getting back, he saw the ship leaving. Just in that moment, Cliff arrived and transformed.

"Bee! Are you okay? Who did this? Cons?"

"(**I'm not sure.**)"

"There's only one way to find out. Come one!"

Cliffjumper took the lead and changed back to vehicle form. Bee was about to do the same, but when he tried nothing happened. He tried again, but no matter how many times he did, he remained in robot form. Seeing that he was not following him, Cliff returned back to him and changed form.

"We're rolling or not?!"

"(**That's the weird thing. I can't.**)"

"What do you mean you can't?"

Bee simply looked him worried. At that night, back at base, Bee was lying on a medical berth while Ratchet was scanning him with everyone waiting around him.

"You can fix Bee, can't you?" Leia asked worried.

"Bumblebee was hit pretty hard. The stun blast may have fried his T-Cog." Ratchet answered.

"Is that like a T-Bone?" Sky asked.

"Not exactly. It's the organ that allow us to scan vehicle forms and transform." Arcee explained.

"By the Allspark. Bumblebee's T-Cog isn't damaged, it's missing." Ratchet discovered, leaving everyone in shock.

"But the Decepticons transform too. Why would they steal that?" Luke asked.

"Megatron may be known to raise zombies, but he's no ghoul." Ratchet stated.

"If Megatron wasn't behind this, then who was?" Aris asked.

"The heartless ones who cannibalized Breakdown." Bulkhead deduced.

"And tried to gut me." Arcee piped in.

"General Grievous and his droids: the Separatist Remnants. And it would appear their knowledge of cybertronian biotech has grown more sophisticated." Ratchet deduced.

"But why would they want Bumblebee's part?" Luke asked.

"I guess probably to try to upgrade his droid army with a little help of cybertronian advantage." Cliff said.

"(**This is not going to stop me. I'll continue fighting.**)" Bee said as he got up and was about to leave, but Optimus stopped him.

"Bumblebee, please. You are not presently equipped to handle this."

"(**Optimus, you don't know what it's like to lose something that important.**)"

"You're mistaken, my friend. I do know what it's like to lose a vital part of oneself. And as a result, I know the value of putting one's faith in the strength of those around you. We vow to do everything in our power to make you whole again."

"And is not, Ratchet can just make you a new cog thing, right?" Han suggested.

"(**I'm doomed!**)" Bee groaned as he sat down the berth and put his hands on his head.

"What'd I say?"

"Han, a T-Cog is a bio mechanism, not a scrapyard find. If it were that easy, don't you think I would have replaced Bumblebee's voice box by now?" Ratchet snapped.

"(**Thanks for remember me that, Ratchet. I'm practically useless now.**)" Bee said as Ratchet put a hand on his shoulder.

"You're not useless, Bee." Leia retorted.

"That you can't speak like the others doesn't mean you are not like them." Luke supported.

"(**Thanks for trying to cheer me up, guys.**)" Bee said looking down.

"Alright, alright. I say none of us transform until Bumblebee gets his cog back."

"Your spark's in the right place Bulkhead, but I don't think now is the time to be limiting ourselves." Cliff said.

"Not with Megatron potentially seeking other doomsday devices. And I fear, not while Grievous uses Bumblebee's T-Cog for his own sinister purpose." Optimus proclaimed.

In an unknown location, inside some base, a group of droids typed some buttons in a terminal, making a mechanical claw to insert Bee's T-Cog inside some kind of giant unfinished droid with some cybertronian-like appearance. Kraken was supervising the whole operation while Grievous simply observed.

"Sir, all elements are placed and ready to be performed." Kraken reported.

"Commence Beta test." Grievous ordered.

The droids typed more buttons, making the right hand of the droid move. The droid's inside started to turn on, the eyes as well.

"Installation complete. Commencing scan." One operator droid announced.

The droid fired two beams of light that scanned a captured Republic gunship. Moments later, the terminal showed the results.

"Scan successful. Commencing transformation."

The droid stalled, again and again, but it didn't change form, not even moved. Grievous looked at them impatiently, so the droids tried again. The droid glowed again, but continued to be like glitched.

"Why is not happening anything?"

"We don't know, sir. We're trying to figure it out." Kraken answered.

And the droid turned off by itself.

"Well…?"

"We don't know what caused the shutdown, sir. Maybe there is some mistake in the design." One of the droids answered.

"Nah, I think it is because the prototype is partially incomplete. Its structure needs some retouching." Another droid suggested.

In that moment, they heard a sinister laugh coming from the entrance. It was Starscream, who followed them. He opened the big doors and walked inside the building.

"You are the soulless ones who turned poor Breakdown into a pitiful science experiment? Didn't learn much from the experience, did you?" Starscream said.

Suddenly, he found himself surrounded by lots of droids aiming their weapons at him: medium and heavy droids on the floor, infantry on the platforms, walker droids on the walls, even vulture and hyena droids in walker mode behind him.

"Enough to know where the soft spots are, Decepticon." Grievous answered as his Magnaguards put in battle position.

"Oh please, I'm not longer affiliated with that entity. Besides, if I were here to avenge the big lug, you would be scrap by now."

"Why are you here?"

"To propose an alliance. I heard about the actual situation the Separatists are passing through by now, and your exclusive use for droids in your armies reminds me a lot of my former war companions. You see, we have much more in common than you might think, and I am not merely referring to our battle scars or the shared hate against foes who believe themselves more important."

"What could I possible gain from such an arrangement?"

"Insider knowledge."

After hearing that, Grievous ordered his droids to low their weapons.

"Wise choice. Now, a T-Cog isn't technology, it is biology." Starscream started as he walked to the unfinished droid, passing next to Grievous. "Which means it will reject any power source other than energon."

"Go on."

"Energon is the fuel, the ammunition and the lifeblood of all cybertronians, whatever their affiliation. You and I both want it, and currently I lack the means of locating it. But once I supply with the…" Starscream said as he made himself a scratch, taking a small drop of energon, placing it into the droid's core, making it to turn on. "…particulars of its chemical makeup, we can utilize your considerable resources to devise the means of detecting new deposits. For us to share."

"If the supply meets the Separatists' rather significant demand." Grievous specified.

"Ha, intending to build a new and better droid army for the new Clone Wars, are you? I am no stranger to ambition. So, can I suggest you to start searching on planets which your side controlled during the war?"

Meanwhile, back at base…

"(**Hey Ratchet, any news about my piece?**)" Bee asked walking over to him.

"Optimus, Bulkhead and Cliffjumper haven't reported in yet."

"(**But you will tell me everything about that, don't you?**)"

"Bumblebee, I will let you know the moment I hear something."

"(**And now, anything now? Please, please, please.**)" He asked tapping Ratchet's shoulder.

Ratchet sighed. "For Primus sake. Will someone keep him occupied so I can get some work done?!"

"Hey Bee, how about a video game?" Luke called from the sofa.

"(**Okay.**)"

Bumblebee walked to see what the children were playing, and he saw they were playing a pod race video game.

"(**It really has to be a racing game?**)" Bee asked a little annoyed.

"Uh, bad call." Aris remarked.

"Sorry." Leia apologized.

"Hey, no big deal, that game is lame. What did you say we watch some TV?" Han suggested.

"(**Yeah, that sounds better.**)"

But when they turned it on, a speeder of the same model of Bee's alt mode appeared.

"The new model, it won't just rock your world, it'll transform it." The commercial said.

From seeing that, everyone remained shocked and speechless, with funny faces.

"(**THEY DO NOT STOP SCRUBBING ME!**)" Bee yelled putting his hands on his head.

"Taking the auto out of Autobot is so not a good thing." Han remarked.

"Bee, come on. You're just as amazing without your alt mode." Luke reassured.

"What Luke wants to say is that speed isn't everything." Leia added.

Before Bee could answer, Arcee and Sky arrived at base, at high speed, and stopping suddenly.

"Well, what do you say?"

"That I'm not one of the ones who like to go at high speed, I'm very dizzy. Besides that, the mark registered a new personal best, Arcee: you hit 120 easy."

"Uh, pals." Aris called as she pointed at Bee, who showed an angry look.

"Uh oh." Both friends said in unison.

"(**I need a break.**)" Bumblebee said walking to the base's entrance.

"Bumblebee, where do you think you're going?" Ratchet demanded.

"(**I'm going for a walk.**)"

"You can't just go for a walk. We are robots in disguise, leaving the base in this form puts you at risk of being seen, and of us being discovered." Ratchet told him as he motioned him back into the base. "You just need to remain in the base until…"

Bee whacked his arm. "(**Till you fix me! I get it! Just like you did with my voice!**)"

The children saw Bumblebee returning in a very bad mood.

"Yes, Bumblebee. Until I can fix you."

The next day, both Skywalker twins were waiting on a plaza of Theed for one of the Autobots to pick them up. They suddenly heard a siren and saw Ratchet coming in vehicle form.

"In you go." Ratchet said as they got inside him.

"Thanks for the lift home, friend of senator Organa!" Leia said loudly to make everyone around believe that as they started the ride.

"Where are the others?" Ratchet asked.

"Aris is with her mom and aunt, helping her in some negotiations between mandalorian clans. Sky is visiting Onderon's king with his parents, and Han's on Corellia, having a speak with his parents about entering the flight academy." Luke summarized.

"We were expecting Bulkhead." Leia said.

"Well, sorry to disappoint but he's on watch duty. You want to ride with the siren on?" Ratchet offered.

"No thank you." Both of them answered.

Meanwhile at base, the terminal's screen showed a known signal.

"(**Is that what I think it is?**)"

"This could be it. I'll alert the others." Bulkhead said.

"(**We two can handle this by ourselves.**)"

"I know you and I can handle it, Bee. But there's no reason to…" Bulkhead said until he sighed. "What are you trying to prove?"

"(**That I'm still good as any Autobot.**)"

Bulkhead groaned in defeat. At the same time, Ratchet kept his way to base through Theed.

"Ratchet, what happened to Bumblebee's voice box?" Leia asked.

"It was…severely damaged in battle."

"How?" Luke asked.

"How do you think? Tragically, of course. It happened at Tyger Pax: our brave scout was captured by Megatron's forces and interrogated. But he refused to provide intel, and paid a grave prize for his courage. Bumblebee was left for scrap, but Autobot troops found him and evacuated him to a triage facility, where a field medic managed to stabilize his condition."

"So, we owe Bumblebee's life to that field medic." Leia assumed.

"That's one way of looking at it, I suppose. Though the medic…could have done better." Ratchet finished.

Luke and Leia could sense the feeling of guilt coming from the Autobot, it was obvious that Ratchet was that field medic.

"You made all you could for Bee in that moment, Ratchet. Don't feel bad for that. Sometimes things don't go the way we expect." Luke said, trying to cheer the old Autobot up.

"Well…thanks for understand it. And…for trying to make me feel better."

**Alderaan**

Inside a forest, a ground bridge appeared and Bulkhead came out.

"Clear." Bulkhead said, allowing Bumblebee to came out as he sighed. "I still don't know how you talked me into this. You're worse than Han."

"(**At least I know how to defend myself.**)"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know."

"(**You don't have to worry about me.**)"

"Not every mission ends in a high-speed pursuit. But without your…"

"(**I thought we've dropped it.**)"

"Fine, I'll drop it. But if Optimus finds out this was not my idea."

"(**Fine, I got it.**)"

Bulkhead's scanner started to beep. "Signal's coming from over there."

The scanner showed that the signal was inside a cave in front of them, but there was something wrong with it.

"And it's coming our way, fast."

Then Knock Out drove out at high speed and passed near them.

"Catch me if you can!" He challenged as he drove away.

"I'll get him." Bulkhead said, but then they saw Breakdown coming out of the cave preparing his hammer. "Okay, you get him!"

"(**Understood.**)" Bumblebee agreed as he started going after Knock Out while Bulkhead pulled out his wrecking ball and engaged his rival.

Bumblebee ran after Knock Out as fast as he could, but Knock Out drove faster.

"Sporting of you?" He remarked, seeing him through his rearview.

Bee tried to shot at him, but he was unable to summon his guns.

"(**Don't tell me I can't even use my weapons.**)"

"You're not even gonna try and shoot up my tires?" Knock Out asked in confusion before stopping. "Bumblebee, where is your famous horsepower, uh? Some me some speed!"

That hit Bee's nerves. He tried to reach Knock Out, but when he almost got him, the Decepticon drove away. Next to him, Bee saw an old speeder, so he grabbed it and put it on the road, jumping on it to continue the pursuit, like if he was skating with it.

"What is with the rent-a-speeder?!" Knock Out joked with a laugh.

Then the speeder started to get out of control when one of its parts pop out and flew away, putting him nervous.

"I'd stick around and do some doughnuts around you, but I have a delivery to make." Knock Out said referring to the relic he had in his back seat.

Knock Out turned a sharp corner by a cliff before driving off. Bumblebee tried to do the same, but the speeder flew off of the cliff, along with him.

"(**NOOOOO!**)"

To be continued…


	31. Chapter 31

**31- Operation Bumblebee (Part 2).**

Bumblebee was lying unconscious on a medical berth in the Autobot base's control room, with the kids next to him waiting for him to wake up, specially the Skywalker twins.

"Of all the scrap brained ideas, taking Bumblebee into a potential chase scenario when he no longer has the ability to access his engines?!" Ratchet yelled at Bulkhead.

"He improvised."

"Hey, Bee's waking up!" Luke called.

"(**Oh, my head is buzzing.**)"

"You've already lost your voice box and your T-Cog. Were you really trying to add your spark to the list?" Ratchet asked.

"(**It's no use. I'm useless.**)"

"Don't say that, Bumblebee. You're not useless." Leia said.

"Look, I hate so much to break up the pity party but the Cons just added unknown Iacon payday number two to their armory." Cliffjumper reminded.

"Neither blame or praise will modify past events. But we cannot afford to take further unnecessary risks: Bumblebee, you are not to leave our base. Not until we can retrieve your missing biomechanism." Optimus declared before he walked away, leaving Bee with the others, still depressed.

Ratchet went with Optimus. "Bumblebee's right to be less than hopeful, but you and I know there exists a way to make him whole again."

Optimus knew what he was referring to. "A transplant. But that would require a donor."

"You need look no further than the Autobot standing before you." Ratchet offered himself.

Optimus was shocked. "A generous offer, old friend. But your solution would merely trade one Autobot's handicap for another."

"I don't rely on my T-Cog, not like Bumblebee does. The ability to transform is virtually wasted on me. This is where I spend my days, where my thoughts and hands are a value, not my weapons or engines. Our team can't afford to be shy even one warrior on the field." Ratchet explained looking at Bumblebee while the others tried to cheer him up.

"You make a compelling case, but know that we will find Bumblebee's T-Cog."

"Optimus, Grievous is a savage monster, and his droids are only programmed for violence and nothing more. Who knows what damage they may have already inflicted upon it. Or…or if I will be able to repair it."

"Ratchet, you did everything in your power."

"Ugh, please. Do you really think this is simply about my inability to restore Bumblebee's voice box? I…I just want to do what's right, for our scout. For the team."

Meanwhile, on the Nemesis bridge, Knock Out showed Megatron the relic he recovered.

"Ah, excellent work, Knock Out."

"I live to serve, Lord Megatron. But what exactly is it?"

Megatron fired his fusion cannon at Knock Out. As the soldiers behind him jumped out of the way, he got startled and a force field generated from the artifact and deflected the blast.

"Now you know." Megatron simply said.

"I think I leaked a little transmission fluid."

**Geonosis**

Grievous was with a small group of B1 battle droids and commando droids inside a canyon, using a device to track an energy signal. Finally, it detected something.

"Source located." A captain commando droid announced before it and its squad advanced inside the canyon.

"Yes, gratifying, isn't it, Grievous?" Starscream said approaching from behind him. "I often advised Megatron to seek out native allies, after all it seems to provide the Autobots as an occasional edge. But despite his reputation as a brilliant strategist, Megatron is woefully small-minded when it comes to working with minds smaller than our own." He said, until he saw Grievous looking at him, the same way Megatron used to do. "I…was simply referring to head size."

"Interesting. Your previous master reminds me to those who once dare to consider themselves my masters. You have been learning about our history of the Clone Wars, don't you?"

"Sometimes, learning from past events can provide useful data for future ones, especially when it comes to warfare."

"Right there, I agree with you, Starscream." Grievous admitted before he followed his droids.

Starscream noticed a battle droid next to him, looking at him. So he decided to be impressive. "Did I mention that I almost managed to interrogate a Jedi master?"

"Really? We merely are able to cause them to say a word." The droid answered.

"Wait? Have you said you managed to bow down a Jedi? Who?" Grievous asked interested returning.

"If I remember correctly, I think he was called master Kenobi."

At hearing that, Grievous laughed maniacally.

"There's something amusing?" Starscream asked confused.

"Obi Wan Kenobi was my archenemy during the war, the Jedi who I had more encounters than with anyone else. And the one who almost managed to destroy me. Hearing the fact that he almost surrendered himself completely to you, cheers up my organic heart."

"Oh, so that's it. You have no idea how amusing his screams were as I tried to pull out any information about the Autobot base from his so-called strong mind."

"A shame that I wasn't there to hear him scream in pain."

"General, we found it." A commando droid called.

Everyone found inside the canyon a stockpile of energon crystals.

"Energon, in its purest state." Starscream recognized.

"Ready to be mined." Grievous added.

"And processed, my metal covered compatriot. To give us the edge."

Back to the Autobot base, Ratchet already explained his plan to everyone, so Bulkhead, Arcee and Cliffjumper lined up for his request.

"Obviously, since I am the other patient involved, I will be unable to perform the surgery. Therefore, one of you must serve as my proxy." Ratchet said before walking next to Bulkhead. "Uh-huh, better at breaking things." That made Bulkhead sigh in relief. Next, he stopped next to Arcee. "I don't know, too small to perform correctly such procedure with bigger Bots. No offense." Arcee sighed in relief too. At the end, Ratchet chose the last candidate. "Cliffjumper."

That caught the Autobot by surprise. "What? Optimus has steadier hands."

"Steady, and much too large to be rooting around beneath my hood." Ratchet clarified, making him sigh in defeat.

"Sorry partner, I guess is bad luck." Arcee said.

"Cliff, you can do this. You are steely as they come." Aris said, trying to cheer him up.

"I'm a warrior. I'm good when it comes to combat and tasks on a battlefield, but medicine is a completely new field for me."

"You don't need to worry. Just follow the instructions carefully and everything will be fine." Aris supported, but Cliff remained nervous.

"Does this mean Bumblebee's gonna transform into an ambulance from now on or be all cranky? Cause that would be weird."

"Not helping, Han." Sky said.

Moments later, both patients were lying down on medical berths as Cliffjumper began the procedure.

"Inducing stasis." He announced typing on the terminal, starting Ratchet's power down.

"(**Thank you, Ratchet. This means a lot for me.**)"

"Dat dat dat, you can…thank me when…it's over." Ratchet said before falling into stasis.

"Okay Bumblebee, your turn." Cliff informed.

But suddenly, the alarm sounded from the computer.

"What's happening?!" Luke asked alarmed.

"Ratchet's flat lining!" Han shouted.

"Calm down kids, is not that." Arcee reassured.

Optimus went to the terminal to check it out. "It's an Iacon homing beacon."

"If we're picking up the signal, it means the Cons just unearthed another relic." Bulkhead deduced.

"Autobots, prepare to roll out!" Optimus proclaimed.

"Yes." Cliff celebrated quietly.

"(**Okay, let's get that relic.**)" Bee said getting up from the medical berth.

"Except for our patients." Optimus said, stopping Bee.

"(**Alright.**)" Bee said sitting down again.

"It would be best to interrupt stasis." Optimus said to Cliffjumper, who did it. Of course, Ratchet was completely asleep.

**Vanqor**

The ground bridge transported the Autobots to a mountainous region. The scanner signaled that the relic was on the highest mountain. Seconds later, someone called to base.

"Prime, breaking news." Commander Cody called through a com-link.

"(**Commander Cody. What is it?**)"

"Heh? Where's Prime?"

"(**He and the team are busy looking for a relic.**)"

"Look, let him know: our secret spying service has recently received evidence from one of our probes, which we believe pinpoints an operational center of operations, occupied by the Separatist Remnants."

Bumblebee widened his eyes in shock. "(**Just send the coordinates, I will handle it.**)"

"Oh, in the name of…! Get me someone who speaks something other than like a droid!"

"We can help, commander." Aris volunteered.

"What?! Do I hear a Fuzor in need of voice box repair?!" Ratchet shouted, but he was dreaming something, and the way he was acting was funny, so the kids did their best to no laugh.

"What's a Fuzor?! What's going on over there?" Cody asked confused.

"I am able! Just ask Bantor, he was all mandrill before I…put a gundark in his tank!" Ratchet ranted like if he was waking up, until he went out again.

At the end, the children couldn't contain the laugher, while the clone commander looked at them confused.

"(**I have to get my T-Cog back.**)"

"But Bee, you heard what Optimus said about leaving the base." Leia reminded.

"(**Guys, I have to do this.**)"

"Looks like to me that he's not going to change his mind." Han said.

"Okay, but since you're not on the top of your game, we're coming with you." Leia decided.

"(**What? No, that's too dangerous for you.**)"

"Trust us, we've faced droids before. And since they will be focused on you, they will not see us coming until it's too late." Luke supported.

"Send the coordinates, commander Cody. We will make sure Optimus gets them." Aris said.

Meanwhile, Team Prime was climbing up the mountain side. When they reached the top, they spotted Knock Out and Breakdown. The last one was smashing a rock, crushing it to break free something incrusted on it: some kind of giant golden hammer.

"I don't get it. All this chipping away with my hammer just to bring Megatron another hammer?" Breakdown asked confused.

"That hammer is a sacred relic of the 13 original Primes." Optimus corrected.

"Really?" Bulkhead asked surprised.

"Isn't that the opposite of Decepticon doomsday device?" Arcee asked.

"It would stand to reason that in addition to confiscated Decepticon artillery, any artifacts of great significance stored in the vaults of Iacon would also have been shipped off world. And none would be greater than this: the Forge of Solus Prime. For it possesses the power to mystically infuse raw material with working mechanisms." Optimus explained.

"As in, if we had it we could pound any weapon we can dream up into existence?" Bulkhead suggested.

"Or possibly construct a new T-Cog for Bumblebee."

**Rodia**

The coordinates revealed a facility in a clear in middle of a jungle, where the separatists were working on finishing their new prototype, by adding the last component.

"Initiate transfusion." Kraken ordered.

The droids operated the terminals, making a tank, full with liquid energon, to flow through a cable inside the new cybertronian-like droid. Immediately, it started to move its hand by its own.

"Sir, all lectures indicate that the prototype is accepting the energon. Its powering up all its systems, and also indicates us which points need proper retouching." One of the droids reported.

"It's working." Grievous observed pleased.

"Energon, it will do wonders for our future army." Starscream pronounced, making Grievous to give him a glare.

"Are you saying you plan to join our cause?"

"Ah…no. Well, that doesn't matter. In fact, we are mere moments from beholding the miracle of transformation."

Then both of them felt a crumbling shake and heard a banging noise coming from the entrance. They saw the gate opened by brutal force, and Bumblebee coming out from the smoke. Immediately, lots of droids appeared everywhere: medium and small size walker droids and droidekas in front of him on the ground and some B1 droids equipped with flamethrowers and others with some kind of plasma weapons; infantry from the upper levels, including sniper droidekas and a pair of T4 turret droids; all aiming their weapons at him. Bee took a look to the prototype droid, deducing that's where his T-Cog might be, and Starscream.

"No T-Cog. He's unarmed." Starscream said as fired him a missile.

"Fire!" Grievous ordered.

Bee managed to dodge the missile, but the droids' shots swarmed him. The normal shots seemed to not made him nothing, not even tickles, but he tried to evade the bigger droids' shots. For now, the bigger problem was Starscream, who fired at him as well. So, he grabbed a silo and threw it at him, taking him down. Bee used another to shield himself from the blasts of the bigger droids, but immediately more shots came from above him, a new kind of droid (D-wing air support droids) started to fly around him as they fired at him. Back to the mountain, Breakdown ended the smashing, freeing the forge from the rock.

"Time to get a grip." Knock Out declared.

Breakdown grabbed the forge to pull it completely out of the ground, just when they heard engine noises. It was the Autobots, who approached them in vehicle form before changing to robot form, except Bulkhead. Optimus, Arcee and Cliffjumper fired at Knock Out, who used the force field generator to deflect the shots. Bulkhead passed him, jumped and changed to robot form, ready to use his wrecking ball against his rival again, sending him flying a few meters. The others were about to hit Knock Out, but the shield became an energy wall which pushed them backwards.

"Autobots, check out my new finish protector." Knock Out smirked.

Back with Bumblebee, he was trying his best to break through the droids hitting them in groups. Meanwhile, the prototype droid was seeing the entire scene with one of his optics operational, until it cracked when a droid was sent flying toward it. But there were too many droids for him to handle.

"Finish him. When he falls, his remains will serve us to develop more of his kind." Grievous smirked.

In that moment, he heard a familiar sound, and saw some of the droids from the platforms falling in pieces. It surprised him to see them fall constantly against two lightsabers: it was Luke and Leia, who were battling the droids Bee couldn't reach.

"Jedi? Here? Take them down, and bring me their lightsabers."

The droids' infantry started to shot at them, but they had no problem in deflecting the blasters and cut any droid which got too close. They even managed to dispose of the droidekas with the Force push, making them roll back and hitting the droids on their way.

"Like play bowling." Luke remarked.

Leia saw the droids of the other platforms still shooting at Bee and tried to find a way to help his friend. Then, she spotted an Ultra battle droid and an idea came to her mind: she started to levitate it with the Force.

"Eh, what's happening?" The droid asked confused.

Next, she turned the droid at the ones from the platform and aimed its weapons at them, eliminating them one by one.

"Get out of the way. I'm suffering a huge malfunction."

And finally, seeing that Starscream was almost recovered, she aimed the droid at him.

"Wait, don't fire! I'm in your side!"

"You're replaceable." Starscream said firing at it.

Even it was already broken, Leia threw whatever remained of the droid at Starscream, taking him down again.

"You can leave the rest of the droids to us, Bee. Take care of the big ones." Leia reassured.

"(**Thanks pals.**)"

Unfortunately, when both siblings were about to reach the control panels, two more droids appeared in front of them. But these ones were EG-5 Jedi Hunter droids, with red lightsabers ready. Deducing these ones could be harder to deal than the Magnaguards, Luke and Leia decided to not engage them, instead they ran back where they came, with the droids after them. That worked, dodging the droids' attacks by jumping out of the way constantly, until they reached to a dead end. But when it looked to be the end, they saw a huge canister above them, so they used the Force to disengage it and let it fall above the droids. The plan worked, allowing them to return to the control panels, but then, Grievous jumped in out of nowhere. This time, they surely were truly scared by simply looking at the cyborg's face.

"You must be very brave to enter here by your own, little Jedi. Your father must have taught you well."

"You know our dad?" Leia asked.

"Indeed. Mostly by reputation and other facts, but never faced him in person. But this may be my chance to finally do it. Just imagine his reaction, his needs for revenge when I show him your lightsabers, proof that I took them from your lifeless hands. And when that happens, I will enjoy battling him before claiming his own, surely that would spread the fear through the entire Jedi Order about my return, knowing that I finished with the Chosen One. And his brethren." Grievous proclaimed threateningly as he walked closer to them.

"(**Not on my watch!**)"

Bee appeared suddenly swinging a giant metal bar, sending Grievous to the other side of the room. Next, he grabbed another silo and sent it rolling at the remaining big droids, smashing them or making them lose their balance.

"Yeah! Go, Bee!" Both twins cheered.

As Grievous was getting up, he saw Bumblebee opening up the prototype and pulling out his T-Cog. But a shot from Starscream sent him against the control panels, causing the electricity to zap him.

"So close and yet." Starscream smirked.

"Our location and prototype have been compromised. Destroy the intruders and meet me at the rendezvous point, with my T-Cog and lightsabers." Grievous ordered as he and the surviving droids evacuated the facility.

"I am not one of your mindless droids, I am a consultant!"

In that moment, Bumblebee regained conscious. "(**Oh, my head. What?**)

Starscream took the T-Cog and changed his other hand for a laser gun. "One step and your precious biomech is scrap."

Meanwhile, at base, Ratchet finally awakened.

"Ratchet, how are you feeling?" Sky asked.

"Fine. In fact, I feel as though nothing's changed." He said checking himself.

Then, someone contacted again.

"Prime."

"What is it, commander Cody?" Ratchet asked.

"As Prime reached the coordinates?"

"Coordinates?"

"Possible droids' location. I sent them a half hour ago."

"Don't worry, commander Cody. It's taken care of." Aris answered.

"Optimus has to go lock fenders with some Cons." Han added.

"So, Bumblebee went instead." Sky revealed, putting the others nervous.

"What?! Bumblebee can't do that! He's recovering from surgery!" Ratchet yelled frustrated.

"No need to worry about that. Luke and Leia went with him." Aris added.

"More reason to be worried."

In that moment, in the facility…

"(**Give me back my T-Cog, Starscream.**)"

"Or you'll what? Shoot? How sad to be incapable of achieving vehicle mode. Experiencing the sensation of speed." Starscream said as he played with the T-Cog. "How very pathetic to be a failure as an Autobot."

"No, he's not." Luke's voice sounded.

"And he's not alone." Leia's voice followed.

Suddenly, Starscream had only three seconds to see somethings flying toward him. And next, he felt a hard pain on his face, so hard that made him drop the T-Cog, which Bee recovered. When he went back on his feet, Starscream now had two very ugly cuts on his face making an X on his forehead, made by Luke and Leia's lightsabers, which flew back to them.

"So, what are you going to do now, Screamer?" Luke mocked.

"You will pay for this, little insects! Time to jet, because I can!" Starscream shouted before he changed to vehicle form and exited the facility, leaving the place.

"You got it, Bee?" Leia asked, and Bee showed it to them. "Great. Now Ratchet can make you like you were before."

"It's a shame that those terminals are not functional, we could know how extended the Separatists Remnants are, but what matters now is that you have recovered your missing part." Luke said.

Bee approached and grabbed them both gently. "(**Thank you, fellas. I don't think I could do this without you.**)"

Inside the forest, Grievous was waiting next to a tree, until Starscream arrived and changed to robot form.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Urg, those cursed Jedi pests. They managed to hurt me with their lightsabers. Now I see your point of view of why you hate them so much." Starscream answered in pain as he covered his mark with his hands.

"And my T-Cog?"

"Yes, that. Unfortunately, they managed to take it after inflicting me such pain." Starscream answered a little nervous, earning a glare from Grievous. "Uh, temporary setback. Other Autobots, other T-Cogs. We shall find a replacement soon enough."

"Not soon enough. Now." Grievous corrected as a squadron of commando droids appeared from behind the trees and surrounded Starscream, aiming their disruptor weapons at him. The next thing heard was Starscream's screams with some electric sounds in echo.

Back with the Autobots, they were still being pushed back toward the edge of the platform by Knock Out's force field generator.

"For the most creative use of a shield generator in a supporting role, the winner is: Knock Out." He said to himself.

Bulkhead continued his fight with Breakdown, hitting him three times. But before he could strike again, Breakdown hit him first, sending him backwards, close to the forge. Optimus and the others were almost at the edge. Seeing the forge was next to him, Bulkhead grabbed it, pulling it out of the ground, as Breakdown was ready for another round.

"Mine's bigger." Bulkhead challenged.

Breakdown looked at his own first, but he snapped out any doubts and charged at his rival again. Bulkhead hit him with the forge first this time, with so much force that sent him flying right to Knock Out, making him lose grip of the force field generator, freeing the Autobots from their tight situation. Knock Out ran to recover it, but Cliffjumper jumped above him, pushing him against the ground, and grabbed the device first, and used it to push both Decepticons against the ground more. At the end, they ended like buried a little. Suddenly, a ground bridge appeared behind Bulkhead, who received a shot in the back.

"Bulkhead!" Arcee shouted.

It was Megatron, who walked out of the portal, the one who fired at Bulkhead. The Autobots aimed their weapons at him, but he saw the forge at his feet and grabbed it.

"Nah ah ah." Megatron said, menacing to fire at Bulkhead again, who was in the ground a few meters from him. That allowed Breakdown and Knock Out to return with their master. "A relic of the Primes, here on this galaxy? The Decepticon cause is once again indebted to the contributions of Orion Pax."

Megatron walked to the ground bridge with the forge at hand, followed by Knock Out and Breakdown, who changed to vehicle form to dodge the Autobots' shots. Immediately, Arcee and Cliffjumper were with Bulkhead to see how he was.

"I'm fine." Bulkhead said.

"Well, at least we manage to recover another artifact." Cliff said showing the force field generator.

"Optimus, we have reason to believe we have located the separatists center of operations. Bumblebee is already there, alongside the Skywalker twins." Ratchet announced.

As for Starscream, he started to wake up in the same place.

"Ah, what?"

There was no sign of Grievous and his droids. He took a look to the facility and saw in that moment appear a ground bridge, and the Autobots.

"Autobots."

He decided to change to vehicle form and leave the planet as well. But when he tried, nothing happened. Then he realized what the droids did to him.

"My T-Cog."

Starscream had no choice but to leave the area running in silence. Meanwhile, the Autobots saw a figure walking to the hole of the entrance: it was Bumblebee, with Luke and Leia on his shoulders, and the T-Cog at hand.

"Ratchet, reopen the ground bridge, and prepare for surgery." Optimus communicated.

"We may not need it for this now, but thanks to me Megatron has the forge." Bulkhead said feeling a little guilty.

"While we would have put the Forge of Solus Prime to valuable use, I do not believe we have reason to fear Megatron's possession of it." Optimus reassured.

Back inside the Nemesis, Megatron was smashing an energon container with the hammer, probably to create something. But no matter how many hits it received; the container did not change, only became smaller.

"Hmm, it doesn't look like a Fortress Maximus great nucleon shock cannon." Knock Out observed.

"It is as I suspected. Without the power of a Prime to activate it, the forge is merely another addition to our tool chest, one we must nonetheless keep as far as possible from the reach of a Prime." Megatron said.

Later, back at the base, Ratchet managed to perform the surgery to put Bumblebee's T-Cog back on its place.

"I did what I could. Now we only need to wait." Ratchet reported to everyone.

"Our scout could not have been in better hands, old friend." Optimus said putting a hand on Ratchet's shoulder.

"(**Well, how was everything?**)"

"Bumblebee, please." Ratchet warned.

"(**Hey, I do feel better.**)" Bee said checking himself.

"Please, recovery takes time."

Bumblebee tried to transform, but had the same result. "(**What? But I have my piece back.**)"

"I already told you. Your biomechanism needs time to reconnect all its connections with your body."

"(**I won't give up.**)"

Bee tried again, but this time it worked, he changed to vehicle form. Everyone smiled and the kids cheered. Bee started to charge his engines before he opened his door.

"(**Hey pals, where do you want to go?**)"

"Anywhere." Leia answered as she and her brother got inside Bee.

"Just drive." Luke added as he and his sister buckled their seatbelts.

Bumblebee drove out of the base as fast as he could.

"Go easy! Hahaha, adhere to standard breaking procedure!" Ratchet shouted happy.

"Whoa. I didn't believe a T-Cog could be functional in the moment is put back into a Bot." Cliff said surprised.

"Hard to believe the doc repaired it." Arcee said.

"That is not all that Ratchet repaired today." Optimus said with a smile.

Optimus was right, because in his inside, Ratchet was happy that everything ended well.


	32. Chapter 32

**32- Loose Cannons.**

It was a peaceful night in the Autobot base, until someone very mad called.

"Optimus! What in the galaxy are your people doing out here?! We had an agreement: no collateral damage."

"I am sorry, master Skywalker, but all Autobots are present and accounted for." Optimus answered, showing everyone with him.

"Then explain why we're receiving reports of two giant droids brawling 20 miles from the fueling station of Orondia."

"Decepticons?" Ratchet suggested.

"That makes more sense: there has been plenty of infighting lately." Cliffjumper deduced.

"Megatron can't seem to keep his ranks in line." Arcee added.

"Well, we are just arriving to the scene. Have a look." Anakin said before showing them a visual.

On the screen appeared a cybertronian ship crash-landed, and a big blue with yellow details big robot next to it holding a big gun with both hands.

"I don't know. Paint job aside, it can't be Skyquake. You and Optimus pounded him into the ground." Bulkhead said to Bumblebee.

"Before Starscream yanked him back out as some kind of undead Terrorcon." Cliff added.

"The question still stands: who's the dance partner?" Arcee asked.

The camera rotated to a familiar landed ship and zoomed until it spotted a very familiar figure.

"By the Allspark, it is one of ours." Ratchet recognized.

"Wheeljack. Haha, Jackie is back!" Bulkhead cheered as he hit the others in the back with joy, causing them to almost fall over.

"Whoa, take it easy, wrecking ball." Cliff asked.

"I don't care it is someone really important. We have to contain this situation before this gets caught by at least one reporter." Anakin declared.

**Orondia**

On the crash site, Wheeljack peered behind his ship before the new Decepticon fired a huge laser shot. Next, he came out and fired him back.

"You got nowhere let to run, Con!"

The Decepticon continued firing until he was forced to fall back since Wheeljack advanced at him, still firing.

"This is master Anakin Skywalker, from…"

Instantly, Wheeljack fired at where the new voice came, but he almost hit the Twilight: Anakin's ship. Fortunately, he dodged.

"Whoa. Stand down, hothead, we're on your side!"

"I guess that Bot has never encounter Republic allies before." Rex deduced.

The Decepticon saw Wheeljack distracted and took the chance to fire at him. Wheeljack jumped and dodged the first shot, but the second one hit him on the shoulder. Fortunately, the Twilight fired all its cannons at him, forcing him to cover. In that moment, Wheeljack saw a ground bridge portal appearing a few meters from him.

"I had a feeling the gang might show."

And he was right: Team Prime came out from the portal with guns ready. Immediately, the team divided: Arcee, Bumblebee and Cliffjumper went after the Decepticon as Bulkhead and Optimus went with Wheeljack. The Decepticon tried to shot Bulkhead and Optimus, but he missed them and Bulkhead fired back, forcing him to cover and allowing them to reach their friend.

"Jackie!" Bulkhead said helping him.

The three Autobots fired at the Decepticon, forcing him to keep his weapon and put some distance between him and them. In that moment, he spotted next to him a ship hidden under a cloth: the same vehicle form that Skyquake scanned: a Sabaoth Defender.

"That will do." He said before launching two beams of light from his eyes and scanned the ship as his new alt form.

The Twilight saw that.

"Sir, what's that?"

"I don't know, Rex. But I have a bad feeling about this." Anakin answered.

Once the scan was done, the Decepticon started to run away.

"Oh no, you don't!"

"Wheeljack!" Optimus called.

"Jackie, no!" Bulk added.

But too late: Wheeljack already fired his guns at the Decepticon, but missed and instead hit a fuel station, which started to explode. The explosion was so big that the Autobots had to cover their eyes. From the smoke, a Sabaoth Defender, but with the same colors as the Decepticon, appeared and took flight, leaving the planet. Wheeljack continued firing at him, but it was no use.

"Dreadwing rigged the place to blow." Wheeljack snarled stopping firing.

"Dreadwing?" Bulkhead repeated.

"Actually, that was your handiwork, Sparky." Arcee corrected.

"That was a fuel station, kind of like an energon depot. Doesn't mix well with blaster fire." Cliffjumper explained.

"Huh. Well our Con's getting away." Wheeljack said as he was about to go after Dreadwing, but Optimus stopped him.

"Wheeljack, there are other considerations. While upon this galaxy, you would do well to follow my lead."

Time later, everyone was back at base, including Wheeljack, who was letting Ratchet fix the injure he received on his shoulder.

"Ow! Take it easy, doc. I need that arm."

"Hold still and maybe you'll keep it." Ratchet retorted as he continued his job.

"Look commander, apologies for the fireworks, won't happen again. But I tracked Dreadwing across a hundred light-years of exogalactic space."

"We thought you were roaming other galaxies. You know, looking for Autobot refugees." Cliff reminded.

"I was. Until I found one: a Wrecker."

"Who?" Bulkhead asked excited.

"Impactor."

"Ha! How is our old buddy?" Bulkhead asked happy.

"Not so good, Bulk. Blown to bits actually." Wheeljack answered, making Bulkhead's expression to change from happy to a shocked one.

"What? No."

"Dreadwing." Optimus realized.

"My flyer, the Jackhammer, picked up Impactor's signal a couple of light years from a newborn star. We made contact and arranged a rendezvous in an asteroid field. But Dreadwing must have intercepted the transmission, cause he got to Impactor first. Proximity bomb, supposed to take us both out. Guess I should be glad the Jackhammer can take a punch. I picked up Dreadwing's ion trail and tracked to a dozen solar systems before catching up with him."

In his memories, Wheeljack's ship located a ship similar to him, another Wrecker starfighter, but it exploded before he could reach it. Next, he followed a Decepticon ship, Dreadwing's, and managed to damage it with his ship's laser cannons, making it to fall to Orondia.

"And he led me right back to this galaxy. Some coincidence, huh?"

"I know of this Dreadwing: he was captain of the Seeker armada, and as such, like his twin Skyquake, fiercely loyal to the Decepticon cause. Dreadwing has no doubt traveled to the galaxy to pay allegiance to his one true master." Optimus told.

"Hope he's enjoying the visit, it's gonna be his last."

"Wheeljack, this galaxy is heavily inhabited. Any strike we make against the Decepticons must be carefully measured, as a team. Lest we risk endangering the native population."

"Are you suggesting we sit back and do nothing?"

"You, loose cannon!" Anakin called out as he walked at the new Autobot. "Your cowboy antics almost blew our cover."

"Cover?"

"We're robots in disguise, Jackie. You need a native-based vehicle mode outside of here." Bulkhead explained.

"And that spaceship you shot down is not from any technology anyone could find here. We have to call a lot of gunships to get it haul out of the sight." Rex added.

"You need to keep a tighter leash on your people, Optimus." Anakin concluded.

"A tighter leash? Let me clarify, tiny." Wheeljack said annoyed as he walked toward Anakin.

"Jackie." Bulkhead warned.

"I'm not one of Optimus Prime's people." Wheeljack corrected to the Jedi, face-to-face before leaving.

"I'll talk to him. Uh, with your permission." Bulkhead said to Optimus.

"Of course."

And Bulkhead went after his fellow Wrecker.

"So, the new guy has a little problem with authority." Rex observed.

"Wheeljack and Bulkhead served together in the Wreckers: a combat unit that operated outside the normal chain of command." Optimus explained.

"Hum, black ops." Anakin deduced.

"They accepted missions no one else would, and many of them did not come back."

Meanwhile, Dreadwing stood at top of an asteroid in middle of space as he held a device that sent a beam of light to the space. It was a beacon, and it worked, because moments later the Nemesis appeared near to him. He changed to vehicle form and flew to the ship. Moments later, he was on the ship's bridge, bowing before his leader.

"Lord Megatron, I live to serve."

"Rise, Dreadwing. Loyalty such as yours is a rare commodity."

"Mine runs deep and true. Yet, it is not loyalty alone that brought me here."

"Oh?"

"I seek confirmation of the demise of one whom I considered a brother."

"How did you learn of his passing?"

"My twin and I share a split spark. A metal but two halves of the same lifeforce. Even across the universe I sensed when he emerged from stasis on this galaxy. And when his spark was no more."

Megatron looked at Soundwave, who showed on his screen images of the raid the Autobots had with Skyquake, with some images of Starscream.

"It is true. Skyquake perished at the hands of the Autobots, though not in fact under my watch."

"Then by the pit, every last Autobot on this accursed galaxy will pay."

"The Autobots will be punished for their crime, and many others. How and when I see fit."

"But master…"

"Conflicting agendas will only result in chaos and failure. You'll be wise to remember that, Dreadwing. You are under my command now, and as such you must follow my lead."

Moments later, inside a small cave on the base's top, where Wheeljack's ship was parked, Bulkhead was having a conversation with Wheeljack.

"Jackie, look, even if it weren't for the natives we couldn't take on the Cons right now. We're outnumbered."

"Roadbuster, Pyro, Rotorstorm, Impactor, all dust."

"That's what I'm talking about: Wreckers are Autobots. There just aren't that many of us left, but if we get behind Optimus, we have a chance to end this, once and for all."

"Guys like Optimus, they talk a good game, but when you're in the scrap they don't want to get their hands dirty."

"Whoa whoa whoa, you don't know Optimus like I do. Being a Wrecker meant everything to me, but I left that behind."

"Because Prime was the real thing, blah blah blah."

Then, a beeping sound came from inside the ship, from the main terminal.

"Wheeljack, I know you're out there, listening. I have a proposition for you."

"Is that…?" Bulkhead started.

"Dreadwing." Wheeljack confirmed.

"Meet me at these coordinates, if you have the spark."

"I'll see you there, Con. Just to watch you fry." Wheeljack answered before the com-link turned off and his ship received the coordinates.

"Jackie, it's a trap." Bulk warned.

"I know, but when does that ever stop me?" He said as he prepared the ship for take-off. "You're coming with?"

Bulkhead was not so sure, but even so he sat on the copilot seat. "At least let me call for backup."

"You know Wreckers don't call for backup."

"They call for cleanup!" They both proclaimed in union as they hi-five each other.

And the ship took off and left the base, and the planet.

**Corulag**

Dreadwing was waiting in a clearing of a forest, until he turned around when Wheeljack appeared.

"I wasn't certain you'd come." Dreadwing admitted.

"I don't like unfinished business." Wheeljack answered.

Both opponents got ready as they looked each other, waiting for the first move. Until Dreadwing threw a proximity bomb at Wheeljack, who did the same with one grenade. Both explosives hit each other, making a huge explosion between the robots. While Dreadwing covered himself from the explosion, Wheeljack took advantage and ran toward him through the smoke, with his swords at hand. He jumped above Dreadwing with a battle cry and tried to strike him with his swords, but the Seeker dodged and simply ran away. Wheeljack activated his battle mask and went after him. Dreadwing jumped into a trench with Wheeljack following him close. But that was what he wanted, because he pulled out a detonator and pressed a button, activating a proximity bomb near to Wheeljack that exploded, but the Autobot dodged it with a jump.

That all you got?" Wheeljack teased.

Another bomb exploded, but Wheeljack dodged it too. Finally, Dreadwing ended in a dead end, with Wheeljack approaching from behind.

"If you're thinking about flying out of here…" Wheeljack started.

"Think again." Bulkhead answered, appearing suddenly above them with guns ready.

Dreadwing seemed trapped, but instead he smirked. Then Wheeljack spotted another bomb, placed right beneath where Bulkhead was standing.

"Bulkhead!"

The bomb exploded, making the rocks collapse, and making Bulkhead fall in, while the rocks buried Wheeljack completely. The only thing that exited was Dreadwing in vehicle form, who transformed and landed at top of the rubble. Fortunately, Bulkhead's absence was detected in the base.

"Bulkhead's signal, right on another planet: on Corulag. And I would have to imagine that Wheeljack is with him." Ratchet saw.

"Have you attempted contact?" Optimus asked.

"No response."

Optimus started to see what that could mean. Time later, some rocks from the rubble started to move: it was Wheeljack, starting to make his way out. Then, someone else was helping him removing the rocks above him.

"What took you so long, Bulk? Don't tell me riding with Prime has made you…" Wheeljack said, until he saw that was Optimus who was helping him. "Soft?"

Optimus offered him his hand, which he took and allowed Prime to pull him out of the rubble.

"If you will not take orders from me that is one thing. But when you place one of my Autobots in danger…"

"With all due respect, sir, Bulkhead knew the risks. Every Wrecker does. Now I'm sure he's just somewhere in this rubble."

"Optimus, Bulkhead's signal has moved from your current position. The good news is that he's still on the planet." Ratchet reported through the com-link.

Wheeljack also heard that, because he headed for his ship. "You're coming with?"

Wheeljack set course for the position Ratchet located Bulkhead with his ship. For Optimus, the trip was not pleasant, because the space was not exactly proper for a robot for his size, he was a little squishy.

"You and Bulkhead share quite a history, and yet you prefer to work alone."

"The Wreckers scattered a long time ago, and alone is usually a lot less complicated."

They finally reached their destination: a loading port next to the sea and a local city. After landing the ship in a safe place, both Autobots started to look for Bulkhead between the labyrinth of containers, Wheeljack with the tracker device and Optimus with his weapons ready.

"We are close to population. Remember." Optimus started.

"Blasters and fuel pumps don't mix." Wheeljack answered as he looked at the tracker. "Our boy is just up ahead."

When they may a left turn they froze in shock: Bulkhead was chained against a wall of containers, with his hands hooked by electrified cuffs, but the worse was that he had a proximity bomb strapped on his chest, and with a countdown.

"Hey guys." He saluted.

"Scrap." Wheeljack cursed. "You really got yourself in a head of scrap this time, partner."

"Stay back, Jackie."

"Better get to work."

"Have you defused one of these before?" Optimus asked.

Wheeljack opened the bomb to reveal multiple wires within it. "Fail safes, dummy leads, booby traps, it's a work of art."

They didn't notice that Dreadwing was seeing them from the top of a crate operator.

Then, someone called him through the com-link. "Dreadwing, where are you?"

"Merely pursuing my destiny, Lord Megatron."

"Did I not order you to stand down?"

"Forgive me, one true master. But it is my hope that vanquishing Optimus Prime will earn your respect."

"Optimus is not so easily disposed of, as I keep trying to explain to all of those who foolish attempt it."

Meanwhile, Wheeljack continued trying to disable the bomb.

"Jackie, if you don't abort, we're both gonna need cleanup."

"Trying to focus here, Bulk."

Then Bulkhead saw someone was missing. "Where is Optimus?"

Wheeljack simply scoffed. "Like I told you: when the scrap hits the fan blades, the generals are the first to bail."

"No, not Optimus."

Back with Dreadwing…

"I assure you, master, in but a few moments Optimus and two others will be blown to atoms."

"I will allow it, Dreadwing, in memory of your departed twin. But only this once." Megatron said before turning off the com-link and looking at Soundwave. "I will be quite surprised if we ever set eyes upon Dreadwing again."

When Dreadwing continued observing the Autobots' situation, he realized there were only two.

"Where is the Prime?"

"Dreadwing, if you are anything like Skyquake, I know that you value loyalty and honor." Optimus's voice sounded all around the area.

"Is there a point to your bluster, Prime?"

"Only that Megatron knows nothing of those principles. He lives only for destruction and conquest. But there is another path: deactivate the bomb."

Dreadwing pulled out his big weapon and as he jumped to the floor he fired at where he though Prime was hidden, but when he went to check it out, there was no one there. Meanwhile, the Wreckers…

"Get out of here already." Bulkhead begged.

"I didn't leave you on Sandokan and I'm not leaving you here." Wheeljack answered as they started hearing more blaster fire.

"Face it: there's only one bot who can defuse this mess and his name is Dreadwing."

"Blaster fire is getting closer. Is if the commander…"

But before Wheeljack could continue, Bulkhead hit him suddenly on the head with his now free hand and free his other hand.

"Sorry Jackie, is because I love ya." Bulkhead said as he started running.

At other part of the labyrinth, Dreadwing finally found Optimus. Now they were shooting each other and hiding from the other's shots. Optimus continued firing at Dreadwing from top of the containers, forcing him to roll out of the shots' way before chasing him. At the end, Dreadwing lost sight of his enemy, but he continued to search for him by his own. As for Bulkhead, he also was looking for the labyrinth's exit, and finally spotted the sea. So he ran for it, with intention of jumping into the water.

"Sorry fishes."

Then, Wheeljack jumped in front of him.

"Bulkhead, wait!"

"Out of my way!"

Bulkhead tried to continue his way to the water, even with Wheeljack pushing him, trying to stop him.

"Will you listen to me, Bulk?"

Right at the edge, Bulkhead stopped before Wheeljack ended falling to the water.

"You were right. Dreadwing is the only one who can defuse it, and Optimus knows it too." He said looking at Optimus, who was climbing on top of a crane.

Dreadwing advanced silently toward under the crane. And when he was at the current position, Optimus jumped on the claw, making it trap the Decepticon against the ground. The Autobots gathered around him.

"Dreadwing, defuse the bomb or fall victim to your own device." Optimus advised.

Or course, Bulkhead got nervous.

"I will gladly sacrifice myself to avenge my brother."

"Then we will in turn gladly join the Allspark with our brother." Optimus declared.

"And with you. You'll never shake us." Wheeljack added.

Bulkhead closed the eyes in fear expecting the worse after an unpleasant silence. Until…

"Very well."

Optimus and Wheeljack lifted the claw so Dreadwing could get up. Next, the Decepticon walked over to Bulkhead, and pulled a blue wire, stopping the countdown, making Bulkhead to sigh in relief.

"I had it narrowed down to the blue or the yellow. Or the red." Wheeljack shrugged.

But without them to know, Dreadwing pressed the detonator. A lot of explosions began to set off, blowing lots of containers all across the port. That distracted the Autobots so he changed to vehicle form and took flight, despite they tried to shot him down.

"So, who do we call for cleanup?" Wheeljack asked looking the mess.

Moments later, Dreadwing returned to the Nemesis, and reported to his master.

"Optimus Prime still lives, as do you, Dreadwing. And that is a victory, however small. That Skyquake so tragically discovered."

"Speak to me not of my twin, Lord Megatron. For I am here, on this galaxy, to obey your will, and yours alone."

Dreadwing's answer made Megatron smirk. Everyone also returned to the Autobot base.

"Listen commander. I just want to say it was an honor watching you work. I…uh, think maybe I had the wrong idea about you." Wheeljack apologized.

"And it would seem that you place a greater value on community than you otherwise let on." Optimus answered, offering his hand.

"Whoa, let's not jump the gun here." Wheeljack said surprised before Bulkhead punched him on the back playfully.

"Come on, Jackie. If you leave, you probably just wind up coming right back again."

"All that wasted fuel." Cliffjumper added.

"And energon is in short supply." Arcee followed.

"(**You could help us so much with your abilities if you stay.**)"

"Then again, we do have limited space." Ratchet simply said before getting back to his terminal.

"Not sure if I'm ready to give up my freedom just yet. Maybe I could do some exploring, see if this galaxy's worlds suit me." Wheeljack admitted.

"No offense to the Jackhammer, but you'll need a native-based vehicle mode." Bulkhead reminded.

"And we might have some ideas for you, if you want them." Cliff added.

"Show me what you got." Wheeljack accepted.

Moments later, Wheeljack was on the ground, ready to test his recently new acquired vehicle mode. He took a run, jumped high and transformed. His new vehicle form was a Praxis Mk. 1 turbo speeder, or Jedi speeder. Now he was equipped to start exploring the galaxy by his own.


	33. Chapter 33

**33- The Chaos Bringer's Envoy (Part 1).**

The space was totally in calm, with no trace of activity. Except for a bunch of little fragments of purple meteorites. But all these fragments seemed to come from a huge asteroid composed of the same thing, also purple. And right at the other side of it, the asteroid was being pulled by the Decepticon warship through an energy anchor cable.

"The anchor is holding, Lord Megatron. Output readings remain stable." One Vehicon reported.

"Excellent. Knock Out, analysis."

"It is true, my liege. The entire asteroid is composed by dark energon. And this is one of the biggest deposits we have found, not counting Planet X."

"Ah, perhaps the last remain of the planet where now Unicron remains in stasis." Megatron deduced.

"I don't think so, my liege. When we detected its signal, we couldn't trace its origin. It appears this asteroid doesn't belong to Planet X. Its origin seems to be unknown, like if it came from outside the galaxy. But one thing is for sure, this asteroid contains more than enough dark matter than we can carry." Knock Out said through the com-link.

"Perfect. The dark energon contained within that meteor will soon be mine."

It appears Megatron had intention to harvest more dark energon from that asteroid. Fortunately, he didn't know that its signal was so strong that it was also detected in the Autobot base. BB-8 was the one who alerted everyone when the computer sounded the alarm when it detected the signal.

"You sure those readings are correct, Aris?" Ratchet asked.

"Absolutely, and BB-8 also supported it. I can't tell what's causing it, but something's taking the dark energon readings right off the chart. And it's coming from the same place as all those Decepticon signals."

"But aren't they supposed to be cloaked?" Luke reminded.

"Maybe the dark matter is corrupting their cloaking shield." Aris deduced.

"Then there is no time to lose. Autobots, are you ready?" Optimus called.

"Just let me at them!" Arcee answered.

"Arcee, be careful out there, okay?" Sky asked, before Arcee pet him in the head.

"Always."

"Don't worry, Sky. I'll make sure everyone comes back in one piece. Just watch our backs up there, partner."

"You can count on that, Cliff." Aris nodded to her Autobot friend.

"Let's make scrap at of them." Bulkhead said crushing his fists together.

"Yeah. Let's make scrap at of them."

"Uh, sorry, Han. You're gonna have to set this one out." Bulkhead told to his buddy, making him groan.

"Bee. Make sure you get back here in one piece." Leia asked.

"(**As a scout I'm always be careful.**)"

"Ground bridge is online." Ratchet announced, opening the portal.

"Autobots, transform and roll out!" Optimus proclaimed.

Team Prime changed to their alt forms and drove into the portal. They appeared above the ship and landed on different parts of the Nemesis. Naturally, the Decepticon troops started to fire at them in order to protect the ship.

"Ratchet, do you read? We're on the Nemesis. It seems that Megatron has hauled an entire asteroid made of dark energon. We need to disable the means Megatron is using to keep it linked to the ship." Optimus reported.

"There! That tow anchor! That's our target!" Ratchet signaled as Optimus saw the source of the energy cable.

Optimus started to advance to the anchor, but immediately a Decepticon air trooper transformed and landed in front of Optimus with guns ready.

"Here comes the Decepticon grunts!" Bulkhead warned.

"Autobots, draw their attention. Make them not discover our intentions." Optimus ordered.

The Decepticon tried to shot, but Optimus ran at him to fast and disposed of him with a simple punch on the face. Two more air troopers tried to face him, but Optimus managed to eliminate them so easily with his fists.

"Optimus is too hard to close range. Shoot him from the distance." One Vehicon in charge instructed to his companions.

As he continued approaching the anchor, four Decepticon air troopers shot him from the distances. Optimus fired at them back, hitting them with only a few shots.

"Take out the tower's control and we will ruin Megatron's whole plan." Ratchet advised.

Once at it, Optimus used his swords to destroy the anchor's structure. Once done, the Autobots saw the asteroid started to march in the direction down. But suddenly, the Nemesis shot three more anchors from its lower part that hooked the meteor.

"Scrap. The Cons have a backup plan." Arcee cursed through com-link.

Bumblebee and Cliffjumper tried to shoot at the anchors from one of the ship's wings, but they were too far to hit.

"Optimus, the angle's all wrong for here. We can't get a good shot of those anchor lines."

"Understood, Cliffjumper. We're going to have to leap across to the meteor itself."

"Alright. Once the lines are cut, I'll open the ground bridge to the asteroid. We'll take that rock right out of orbit." Ratchet said through com-link.

"Autobots, prepare to jump to the asteroid!" Optimus proclaimed.

"We got to use our vehicle jumps." Arcee advised.

All Autobots changed to their alt mode, speeded as fast as they could and once they were at the edge of the ship jumped right into the meteor itself. Everyone transformed before landing on the space rock.

"Wow. They look really mad." Bulkhead said, spotting another squad of flying Decepticons flying at them.

"Autobots, hold the Decepticons. I'll destroy the anchors."

"Got it, Prime." Cliff nodded as they started to fire them.

Of course, despite the Autobots' efforts, a few Decepticons turned at Prime, they were not going to let him destroy the anchors without a fight. But said fight was very short for them, since Optimus managed to engage them all at the same time in close combat. During that, he managed to shot at one of the anchors, destroying it. The loss of one anchor was enough to make them feel a sense of instability on the asteroid.

"That's gotta be our leader." Cliff realized.

"Alright. Our plan works." Bulk cheered.

Optimus grabbed one of the last living Decepticons and threw him at another anchor, leaving only one active. The last Con tried to shot at him, but Optimus dodged, making the shots to destroy the last one, and making the Decepticon really nervous when Megatron discovers he helped the Autobots without intention, so he simply transformed and flew away. With the anchors gone, the asteroid started to move away from the Nemesis. Seeing that his plan was a success, Optimus was going to call Ratchet for transport, but someone came at him first: Megatron, who wasn't happy.

"I've had enough of your interference, Optimus."

"You know I'm going to stop you, Megatron." Optimus said, aiming him with his cannon.

"I know you're gonna try." Megatron answered, doing the same with his fusion cannon. "You'll regret interfering with my plan! This will be your end, on this very rock."

Megatron started to fire his cannon at him, so Optimus changed to his vehicle form and drove in every direction to dodge the shots. Tired that his rival was dodging his attacks, Megatron pulled out his sword and charged against him. Optimus saw this coming and decided to wait for the perfect moment, just when Megatron was close enough he jumped, and while he was in middle of the jump, changed back to robot form and punched the ground hard, making a shockwave that stunned Megatron. Optimus took that chance to hit Megatron a couple of times, sending him backwards. Megatron decided to change tactic and charged against Optimus in his vehicle form. He managed to tackled Optimus and make him crash against some parts of the meteor.

"You cannot defeat me in this place, old rival. The dark energon of this place makes you weaker, while I grow stronger. Something that you must know already."

"That's what you believe, Megatron." Optimus said as he cut a pillar of dark energon and threw it against Megatron, making him crash-land against the meteor's floor.

Megatron got stunned by the crash, so Optimus took the chance to continued hitting him on the face. Suddenly, the place started to shake.

"Optimus, looks like something's wrong with the meteor, right?" Bulkhead communicated.

Just like Bulkhead told, a great earthquake started to invade the entire asteroid. Great cracks started to appear all around its surface, making the Decepticons retreat, and many small stones started to levitate.

"Guys, the dark energon readings are spiking. Be careful!" Aris informed.

In that moment, an energy wave appeared in middle of Optimus and Megatron and created another crack. Optimus took a look to inside of it, and saw something disturbing: a pair of red lights in the dark deeps, looking at him, followed by a loud scream. Then, the asteroid exploded in pieces. Megatron changed to vehicle form and left the area. By the other hand, Optimus and his Autobots were dragged with the fragments, and unconscious into the space. The fragments were shot with such force that flew through the space at great speed. The last thing seen was Optimus, being grabbed by a huge hand.

"Optimus, what's happening? I'll get the ground bridge ready…" Ratchet said until the link was cut.

Megatron flew back to the Nemesis deck, as he saw the fragments getting lost at the distance of space.

Right behind him, Airachnid laughed. "What a shame that those Autobots can't fly. We've just gotten rid of them all in one fell swoop. Quite ironic, no master?"

"You fool!" Megatron yelled as he grabbed her by the neck. "You start to sound like Starscream. If the Autobots could be defeated by simply…picking them up and dropping them, we would have done that already." He released her. "Locate them. Get down there and finish them off!"

"Yes, Lord Megatron." Airachnid bowed before turning to Knock Out and Breakdown. "You heard the master, go! Make sure the Autobots are scrapped. And so I will."

"And sweep the areas of the planets where the meteor landed. It must be recovered." Megatron ordered.

Meanwhile, at base…

"Optimus, Optimus. What's happening? Does anyone read? No response. That meteor's energy output must be masking their life signals." Ratchet deduced.

"I wonder what's going on up there." Luke said.

"Oh, maybe the meteor exploded." Leia suggested.

"No. Guys, the meteor, it fell out of orbit." Aris told.

"It what?" Ratchet asked. "There's no planet near there or any celestial body with gravitational force enough to pull it out of place."

"Leia is right. It seems the asteroid exploded, but all its parts were scattered on many directions. It is only a matter of time they fall anywhere."

"Is there any way we can determine where they might fall?" Sky asked.

"Yes. Some years ago, the scientific division of the Republic army installed some deep space probes to detect possible cosmic threats, like possible threatening asteroids. I hacked into the main frame, and it seems this one came down here, on this system." Aris said as she transmitted the coordinates to the main terminal.

"Well, right now we're blind. And if anyone came down with the meteor, they'll need help. I'll go take a look." Ratchet said as he activated the ground bridge.

"Ratchet."

"Not a chance, Han. You five stay put. I mean it."

And he disappeared into the vortex before the portal closed.

"Urg, I can't just stay here and wait while everyone's missing." Han said annoyed.

Suddenly, the alarm sounded again.

"Hey Aris, are those meteorites too?" Sky asked.

"No Sky, those are Autobot life signals."

"Awesome. They're still alive, but I bet they need help, which means we've gotta go help them." Han decided while he pointed the ground bridge at the new coordinates and reopened the bridge.

"Ah Han, no way. Ratchet told us to stay here, remember?" Leia reminded.

"We better report to him first." Luke said as he walked to the terminal. "Ratchet, we found everyone's life signals. What do we do?" But no one responded. "Ratchet, can you hear me?"

"Luke, I'm worried about Arcee. What if she needs help right now?" Sky asked.

"Maybe Bee is in the same situation. I can't believe I'm saying this but Han is right." Leia encouraged.

"And can we afford to just wait around?" Aris added.

With everyone asking to go and help their friends, Luke had no choice.

"Okay. Ratchet's gonna be really mad at us, but alright. Let's go find them." Luke decided.

"BB-8, you stay here and command the ground bridge. We'll call you when we need transport." Leia said to the little droid, who beeped in agreement.

**Corellia**

Arcee fell in middle of an industrial district, fortunately, there was no one there to see her.

"Ouch." She said in pain before taking a look to her surroundings. "Where am I? Perhaps back in Naboo? Must a jolt in my processor and wandered back here in a daze." She decided to call the others. "Ratchet, Optimus, do you read? Nobody at the base? I better get back there ASAP."

But as soon as she started to walk, she heard a familiar noise of engines coming right at her. Then, she spotted a trio of purple speeder-bikes circling around here before changing into some kind of light scout Decepticons.

"These are new. And they copied me. Is been a while since I battle other former two-wheelers. Well, time to be the unique again."

The Decepticons tried to shot at her with their guns, but she managed to evade them all and get close to engage them in close combat. Since these were smaller and weaker than normal troops, she only needed a couple of hard punches to knock them out. Another trio came shooting their vehicle form's weapons, so Arcee climbed up to a building and jumped in middle of them, forcing them to return to robot form. They tried to hit Arcee with fast moves, but she was faster and managed to counter them and shot them when they were distracted. The last one was about to fire at her, until something cut off one of his arms and allowed Arcee to finish him with her gun.

"That was…a lightsaber?"

"Arcee, are you okay? There should be a factory near. Look for some huge chimneys. BB-8 will open a ground bridge and pick us up when you reach there. I will meet with you right there." A familiar voice told her by com-link.

"Thank you for the help, Sky. Stay there and I will rendezvous with you there."

"Of course. We're partners after all."

Arcee saw the factory Sky was referring to and changed to her vehicle form to get there immediately. Once there, she returned to robot form in order to allow Sky to locate her better. Unfortunately, someone else was waiting for her there, someone that fired laser shots. Fortunately, Arcee saw them coming and dodged them, jumping backwards three times. Once she looked above to a tower, she recognized her attacker.

"Airachnid."

"I'm glad you survived the fall, Arcee. It would have been so boring to find your spark extinguished." Airachnid mocked.

"You're about to wish you had." Arcee answered by shooting at her.

Airachnid dodged the shot and jumped down to another building closer to her rival and headed to face her.

"My face will be the last thing you will see, Autobot." Airachnid said as she pulled out all her spider legs and tried to strike Arcee, who blocked them with her wrist blades.

"Is that so? Then allow me to recompose yours, Airachnid." Arcee said until she broke the blockade and starting kicking her rival's face.

That made Airachnid to jump up to the building before changing to vehicle mode. Next, she started to fly around her rival and shooting laser rounds when she passed above her.

"You'll never beat me as long as I stay in the air, Arcee. My new alt mode gets me the power to eviscerate you as I desire."

"Until you drop off your guard." Arcee responded as she shot to one of the chimneys, making some rubble to fall right above Airachnid when she was passing near.

Airachnid fell to the ground with the rubble. She managed to push it aside, but it was too late to continue fighting Arcee, who managed to push her against the ground and aiming at her with her gun.

"Give it up, Airachnid. You're done."

Then, both females heard a noise near to them. They looked to see Sky coming from inside a building.

"Sky?" Arcee said.

Airachnid took the chance to kick Arcee off of her. When Arcee recovered, she observed horrified that Airachnid managed to catch Sky in a cocoon of her webs.

"Oh no, not again." Sky simply said.

"I'll just go ahead and take your partner. Of course, you both had unfinished business with me." Airachnid said she handed the cocoon with one of her spider legs.

"Urg, let me go. Let me go!" Sky cried before the Decepticon changed to her vehicle mode and took flight.

"Scrap!" Arcee cursed as she changed to vehicle form and started to chase them.

Airachnid could just leave the planet, but she didn't. Instead, she flew almost at the same height as Arcee, showing Sky in her cocoon hanging up on her lower part, like if she was getting entertainment from their situation.

"It appears this creature belongs to you, Arcee." Airachnid provoked.

"Arcee, help!" Sky yelled.

"This is nothing to do with him. Let him go." Arcee ordered.

"Hahahahaha, your precious partner is mine!"

Arachnid went inside a tunnel and started to fire at some panels to block Arcee's way, but she simply passed aside or blew them with her guns.

"You are a fly hard to crush, Arcee. I will let others to take care of you."

"What? What do you mean, Airachnid?"

"Arcee, look out!"

Coming out of nowhere, a group of Decepticon light scouts started chasing Arcee and firing their vehicle form's weapons. Seeing that Arcee was getting too much distracted to focus on the chase, Sky decided to help her. He started to focus, and suddenly, Airachnid started not only to fly lower and lower, but also slower. But this was not her doing, since she was struggling to keep moving fast.

"What? No, not again! Stop those unfair Jedi tricks!" Airachnid demanded, but Sky didn't listen.

Arcee continued evading her enemies' shots, until she turned around and started firing at them with her own weapons. It did not take her long to dispose of them and return to the chase.

"Now Arcee, I can't contain her much longer!"

"Keep it up, Sky! I'm coming!"

When she reached a ramp, Arcee jumped, changed to robot form and shot at Airachnid a couple of times until she lost grip of the cocoon. She managed to grab it as she landed.

"Sky, are you okay?" Arcee asked.

"I think I am."

Airachnid also transformed and landed in front of them, but she had no more fighting. "You should rename your human pet, Arcee. If I were you, I'd call him strategic weakness."

"No, he is my strongest advantage. And you know it by experience."

"As you wish. I had enough of you two for a night." Airachnid said before transforming and fly away.

"BB-8, can you take us back to base?" Sky called.

At the same time, in another place…

**Dantooine**

"Bulk, bulk, wake up. Bulk!" A familiar voice for Bulkhead called him.

"Aw, Han?" The Autobot said, waking up.

"Oh good, you're awake. Are you okay? Does it hurt anywhere?"

"No, I…I'm fine. But…hem…where are we?"

Both partners were inside some kind of temple.

"Don't you remember? You all fell from way up in space."

"Oh, so that's why it feels like my dents have dents on them. Where is everybody else?"

"Sky, Aris, Leia and Luke are still searching for the others."

"You're surprisingly intact for having dropped out of orbit. If only your processors were as well built as your chassis."

They looked above to see Bulkhead's eternal rival.

"Breakdown." Bulkhead said.

"Enjoy your little reunion, under lots of rubble!" Breakdown shouted as he fired two missiles at them.

"Han, get in." Bulk told him as he changed to vehicle form.

Breakdown continued firing them missiles until they got inside a passage. Unfortunately, Breakdown's handiwork started to cause a cave-in, forcing Bulkhead to drive as fast he could to get out of the temple. Sometimes, rubble blocked their way and Bulkhead had to use his cannon to clear it.

"Shot the rocks to break them up!" Han reminded.

"You can use the cannon if you know where to shot."

"Can I? Cool! You drive, I shoot." Han said getting to the cannon's controls.

As they made their way out, they noticed the place was full of holes.

"Be careful, don't fall!" Han shouted alarmed.

"Just keep firing, we're almost there!"

After passing a narrow passage, they spotted sunlight right at the end of the path. Unfortunately, the path started to tear apart.

"Bulk, watch out!"

It was a difficult task for a walker, but Bulkhead managed to make his way to the entrance.

"There's an exit." Han said cheered.

Bulkhead speeded up and reached the exit just before the entrance collapsed. He jumped into the air as he changed back to robot form. That made Han came out flying, which he enjoyed.

"Cobabunga!" He yelled as Bulkhead grabbed him. Once the Autobot landed, he left Han in the ground. "That…was…awesome!"

"Uh, Han…"

What Bulkhead was seeing is that Breakdown wasn't the only Decepticon around: a few Vehicon troopers arrived in vehicle form and changed to robot form, ready for combat.

"Sweet, the party just started." Han said, knowing what was going to happen.

"Find some cover. And give me some fire support from distance."

"You got it, Bulk."

"Breakdown has ordered us to destroy you." One of the Vehicons said.

Bulkhead crushed his fists as the Vehicons advanced toward him. Fortunately, Han's aim was too good that he hit the Cons' eyes without much effort.

"Now Bulk, they're blind. Give them a good beating!"

"Thanks, Han."

Even that not all Cos got incapacitated by Han's shots, Bulkhead managed to beat them all with only his fists.

"Alright. Time to torn and burn!" Bulkhead challenged.

"This one is too tough. Call in the tanks!" One Vehicon requested.

Immediately, a Decepticon tank appeared in front of Bulkhead and covered himself with his shields.

"Oh great."

"Bulk, I got an idea. Try to force him to follow you until I got a clear view of his eyes. Once I got him, he'll be unable to know where you could go."

"Okay. Tell me when you got him at range." Bulkhead said as he started to circle around, with the Decepticon tank following him.

"Just a little more. Almost there. Got ya." Han said when he finally saw the Con's optics and fired.

Han was right: his shot made the Con scream in agony, enough to make him forget to protect himself with his shields. That allowed Bulkhead to jump from behind, tear out his cannon and insert it on his chest.

"Is over, for now. Come on, Han. Let's get to a secure zone."

Bulkhead picked up Han and they marched through a canyon. But it passed much time when more Decepticons appeared to fire at them. Bulk had to cover Han with his hand until he could change to vehicle form and shot them back with his guns. They decided to advance in vehicle mode, being safer, disposing of the Decepticons they found on their way. After a few minutes, they reached a peacefully valley, if it wasn't for the Decepticon tanks, firing from the distance in their AAT form.

"Bulk, they're firing from over there. Across the valley." Han spotted.

"Han, I need you to cover me. Use my turret to return fire as I cross the valley."

"You got it, Bulk."

As Bulkhead made his way, Han used his turret to fire at the Decepticon tanks. And it wasn't hard for him, to set the target and fire: it only took him a few accurate shots to take down the tanks.

"I did it. I got them all."

"Good job, Han."

"Our troops are all scrap? We got to report to Breakdown." Another Decepticon said alarmed.

"Bulk, look. Over there, looks like it's the exit of the canyon. Come on." Han said spotting a hole of the canyon.

"Then let's go there."

They managed to get out of the canyon, but once there, in some kind of ancient arena, Breakdown appeared out of nowhere in vehicle form firing at them. Bulkhead had no choice but to put Han next to a hole in the wall.

"Find some cover."

"You got it, Bulk."

"You're a stubborn one, are you?" Breakdown asked as he continued firing missiles from the distance.

"No fair, he's firing from the distance. But you also can, wait behind some rocks and fired at him when you have the chance." Han advised.

Bulkhead did what Han told him: changed to vehicle form and hid behind some rock cover. Seeing that Bulkhead was no coming out, Breakdown stopped bombing the area and tried to find him. But when he spotted his rival, Bulkhead shot him down from his upper position. Breakdown's injure was no so hard, but it was enough to make him mad.

"Okay, that's it! Let's resolve this the old fashion way, hammer time." He said pulling out both hammers.

Breakdown started using his hammers to destroy all covers, trying to let Bulkhead without hiding places. But when he destroyed the last one, he was not even there. Then, he appeared from behind him and started smashing him with his wrecking balls.

"Go, Bulk, go!" Han cheered.

Bulkhead continued hitting his rival on the face until he seemed to knock him out. As victory, Bulkhead posed in a heroic pose.

"Alright, Bulk. Look, I snapped a ton of pictures of battle."

Bulkhead was about to laugh with him, but instead he seemed alarmed. "Han, watch your back!"

Right behind Han there was a Decepticon soldier staring right at him, and before Han could grab his blaster, the Con grabbed him.

"Hey, get your hands of me! Bulk, help!"

Bulkhead was going to rescue him, until a storm of shots forced him to cover himself. There was a lot more of Decepticons aiming at him as Breakdown stood in middle of them.

"You almost had me beaten, but almost isn't good enough. I will be taking this flimsy little creature with me." Breakdown said as transformed and left with the other Decepticons, and Han.

"Han!"

**Crait**

Bumblebee had the worst luck of the galaxy. Of all planets where he could land, it had to be one where the Decepticons had an energon mine operational. When he landed on the planet, he passed through the surface and entered a tunnel: the mine's entrance. Of course, that allowed the Decepticons to capture him so easily. Now he was hanging up from some electric cuffs.

"(**This is not my day.**)"

"Bumblebee." A familiar voice called.

"Bumblebee." Another familiar voice called.

Bumblebee looked around the cell looking for the voices' owners, until he looked to the air vent above him and saw the Skywalker twins.

"There you are, finally. Are you okay?" Leia asked.

"(**A little better by seeing you. Can you set me free?**)"

"Of course, we can cut those restrains. Hold on." Luke said as he and his sister turned on their lightsabers and threw them at the cuffs, cutting them and releasing their friend.

"Don't worry about us. We'll move through the air vents. We will try to help you any time we can." Leia said as they disappeared into the vent.

Bumblebee opened the door and exited his cell.

"Bee, we found the elevator. Come over here. I think we can use it to get out of here, come on." Luke said through com-link.

But once Bee reached to a bridge inside the mine, the alarm sounded.

"Alert, alert! The Autobot has escaped!" One Decepticon shouted as he and others went to stop Bumblebee.

"Don't let them overcome you, Bee. Take them out!" Leia encouraged.

"We'll help as any way we can." Luke added.

Bee had lots of canisters to use as cover as he tried to shot down the Decepticons. Fortunately, it looked like the Skywalker twins managed to use their combined Force to push some canisters against the Decepticons, or simply levitate them to left them fall to the abyss.

"Bee, get going straight." Luke indicated.

"The Autobot is heading for the elevator." One Decepticon warned as he and others blocked the path.

Fortunately, the kids also used their lightsabers sometimes to cut some links of the Decepticons or simply to cause them some damage and allow Bee to do the rest. Bumblebee, continued advancing until he reached to a huge chamber used to store energon and had forced to find cover because of a weird kind of Decepticon with only one eye and multiples legs and arms that could fly around the room (**the snipers from Fall of Cybertron and Rise of the Dark Spark**) that was aiming a targeting sensor at him.

"I'm not gonna let him go any further. Take care of him here!" One Decepticon ordered.

"Autobot elimination in progress." One of the snipers said, with a weird robotic voice.

"Don't worry about them, Bee. Keep going up, we'll take care of them." Leia told him.

Bee saw what she was referring to: he saw some energon pieces floating in the air before being thrown at the Decepticons, exploding right in their faces and eliminating them. He took the chance to change form and drive up to the top of the room by a ramp. Right at the top, he found both his friends next to the elevator.

"Bumblebee, thanks the Force you're safe. Let's take this elevator and get out of here." Luke said.

They got the elevator, but when it stopped, they route looked the same.

"Aw, we're still underground. It seems the elevator won't let us leave, unless we took control of it." Leia realized.

"Then the security is too tight for us to get any further. We need to disable the security system." Luke added.

"(**I will take care of it. You wait here.**)"

"Okay. We'll guide you from here, we will be your eyes. There's gonna be a hub somewhere on this floor, but there is not going to be easy. Try to find it, Bee." Leia said.

Bee started to explore the floor, starting with the room which lead to the objective. But a few Decepticons appeared and tried to stop him.

"I found the fugitive, is in the first basement." One of them reported.

They tried to strike him, but Bumblebee managed to keep them on line with his boxing moves.

"Bee, it seems the artifacts that are blocking your way in are in both sides of the main room. They must be security boxes, if you destroy them, you can enter the main room." Luke communicated through com-link.

"(**What about the guards? Those artifacts must be heavily defended.**)"

"Don't worry about the guards, we have an idea." Leia reassured.

The two kids focused together at one of the Cons inside one of the rooms. Next, they tried to use a technique they had been trying to learn from his father.

"Those are not your comrades, they are Autobots in disguise." They said in union.

They repeated the action three times until the Con said the same thing and aimed his weapon at the other Cons.

"Hey, what are you doing?" One Con asked.

"You are not my comrades, you are Autobots in disguise." The hypnotized Con repeated before firing at them.

The kids and Bee were able to hear the fuss inside the room, sign that the idea worked.

"I knew it. It can work on Cons too." Luke said surprised.

"Wait until we told dad about this." Leia added happy.

They did the same with another Con in the other room, with the same result.

"Bee, the Cons are busy, you can take care of the objectives now."

"(**Many thanks, Luke.**)"

Taking advantage on the Cons' fight, Bee sneaked inside the rooms and destroyed with only one shot the devices. That unlocked the door to the main hub. But first, Bee had to pass an entire corridor with security lasers, not so hard to evade. And the last room had the security hub on top of it, guarded by lots of Decepticon snipers.

"Intruder! Guard the security generator!" One Decepticon told the others.

"Don't worry Bee, we'll give you some help." Leia said through com-link.

Bee only had to wait a couple of seconds until he spotted one of the snipers firing at the others, allowing him to sneak between the conflict and punched the generator until he reduced it to scrap. Bee looked proud how he left the generator, but his victory was short, because the alarm sounded again.

"Bee, we need help! They found us!" Leia called.

"You gotta get back here and fast! They're breaking through the door, hurry!" Luke shouted as he and his sister saw a Decepticon guardian trying to smash the door.

Bee did not waste time in changing form and drive as fast as he could back to the elevator. He found the guardian and another Decepticon trying to open the door by force.

"What? How did he get here?" The Decepticon asked before Bee used an amazing attack changing back to robot form, knocking him against the guardian.

As the guardian remained on the floor, the children used their lightsaber to open a hole on his armor, allowing Bee to grab his inside weaker parts and tear them apart.

"Thanks Bee, you just saved our lives." Leia thanked.

"(**You're welcome.**)"

The trio entered the elevator, this time, surely to get them out of the mine. When it opened, they could see the light of the sun right at the end of the road.

"Ah, finally. We're back on ground level." Leia said relieved.

"(**Wait guys, I'm not sure about this. It seems to easy. I will take a first look to see if the coast is clear.**)"

"We will hang back if you said so, Bee. But I think you worry too much." Luke said as he and Leia waited behind him.

Bee started heading to the exit, until he reached to the middle of the road. Once there, he heard a familiar sound, and it was not from a friend: it was Knock Out, in vehicle form, driving right at him. He tried to run over him, but Bee grabbed him.

"Bumblebee!" The twins yelled.

"(**Get inside the elevator!**)"

"Don't worry. We'll keep the doors closed." Leia reassured as she and her brother went into the elevator.

Bee grabbed Knock Out by his lower part and threw him backwards. During the flight, Knock Out changed and landed in robot form.

"Don't run off just yet. Lord Megatron will be displeased if I let you go so easily."

"(**You want to fight and risk your paint job, Knock Out?**)"

"Oh, trust me. I will make sure my paint job doesn't suffer any damage. But I can't say the same from yours." Knock Out said as he changed his arm for a weapon and fired at him.

Bee knew Knock Out was not a good fan of close fights, so he decided to dodge the shots and approach his opponent. Once close enough, Bee started to hit him with his boxing moves. As result, Knock Out tried to put some distance between them changing to vehicle mode. But Bee had an idea: he hooked himself to the wall and started to run down the wall, right at the opposed direction of Knock Out. But because the room was circular, he ended meeting with him again and kicked him hard, sending him to the center of the room. Now mad, Knock Out charged in vehicle mode against Bumblebee and before reaching him he changed form again.

"This ends now!" He said striking him on the chest hard.

But Bee managed to recover fast and counterattack him with a double kick.

"Don't waste my time." Knock Out said as he pressed a secret button, summoning a storm of glowing electrified orbs around the room.

Knock Out grabbed Bee and tried to push him against one of the orbs. Bee tried to push him back, but Knock Out's determination was strong enough to push him harder. Almost at the orb, Bee was almost tired of pushing when an idea came to his mind: instead of pushing, he simply put aside and made Knock Out to touch the orb, zapping himself. Seeing Knock Out dizzy on the ground, Bee aimed his gun at him, ready to finish him, when suddenly…

"Bumblebee, the Decepticons grabbed Han. Are the twins there with you?" Bulkhead asked through com-link.

Knock Out took the chance to transform and escape, while Bee went back to the elevator and opened the door by force. But when he took a look inside, Luke and Leia were gone.

To be continued…

**Yeah, as you can see and suppose too, this is the very first part of the Thunderwing's trilogy.**


	34. Chapter 34

**34- The Chaos Bringer's Envoy (Part 2).**

**Raxus Prime**

Cliffjumper was feeling dizzy, but that was not the only thing he felt. He also felt lots of metal rubble and dust all around his chassis.

"What in the Allspark is this?" He asked getting up and putting all the rubble aside. "Uh, this place could really need a better decorator. Well, one thing for sure, I don't want to stay here any longer."

With his guns ready, in case he needed them, made his way out of the metal cave. Since there was no exit, he had no choice but to make one with his swords. Once he saw the sunlight and went for it, he was speechless when he saw what kind of planet he was: all his surroundings were covered or made by waste, with only a few clear areas without any sings of live. There were also starships dropping waste to the surface. It was clear that was a dump planet.

"And I thought the Sea of Rust was bad enough. This is ten times worse." He observed as he started walking between the waste.

Suddenly, he heard a noise coming from in front of him, right behind a bunch of rubble. He aimed his guns in case it could be dangerous, until he saw a lightsaber cutting through all the rubble. He smiled when he recognized its color, which only belonged to someone he knew.

"I thought you were covering us from the base."

"We did, until we lost sign of all of you. BB-8 is now taking care of everything back there." Aris answered, now wearing a mask on her face. "I'm glad that you're fine, Cliff."

"So am I, Aris. Do you know what kind of horrible place is this?"

"Raxus Prime, a planet consumed by the waste and pollution. I rode that once was a beautiful world with life, until industrialization changed everything."

"Yeah, it also reminds me what warfare did to Cybertron."

"I was hoping there could be a solution to finish with the planets like this and return them back to the original and true form."

"Well, knowing how smart you are, I'm pretty sure you would find it out someday if you propose that to yourself. Right now, we need to go back to base."

"Yeah, so we can help the others to find the rest of the team."

"Have you separated?"

"Each one of us is looking for their rightful partner, that's why I'm here. At least I found you before the Jawas did, and trust me, they are not really kind with droids. Now we need only to wait until I call BB-8 so he can bring us back with the ground bridge. But it seems the waste and all the rust and dust stored here is tampering with the radio waves, I can't call BB-8."

"Not to worry. Just keep trying, sooner or later you will get a clear signal to send him our call."

"Perhaps if we can get higher, we will be able to boost up the chances of contact. Let's try to climb to the top of that hill, even if it's made of waste." Aris pointed.

"It doesn't matter, it will be just like a walk in the park. There is nothing to worry right here."

But Cliffjumper spoke took soon, because he heard a familiar sound, coming right at them. Instinctively, he grabbed Aris and rolled aside. And he did well, because right where they were before a Decepticon leaper landed, with his claws ready for use.

"Aris, try to reach that hill as fast as you can. I'll take care of this Con." Cliff said as he left Aris on the ground and pulled out his swords.

Aris started to run to the hill as the leaper charged at Ciffjumper again. The Autobot warrior dodged easily and climbed to the back of his enemy and tried to cut the leaper's engines, but the Decepticon managed to get him out of him.

"You really thought you could hurt me with those tiny knives? Mines are bigger." The leaper mocked.

"But mines are more precise." Cliff answered as he charged against the Cons again.

The leaper tried to strike again, and Cliff dodged again. And took the chance to jump above him and insert his swords one the leaper's engines. That caused a chain reaction that made the leaper nervous, because moments later he exploded.

"Piece of cake. Aris, how are you doing up there?" Cliff asked through com-link.

"I'm almost at the top, but we got problems here: I'm seeing more Con jumpers heading this way."

"Keep going, Aris. I will keep them occupied as long as I can."

"Please Cliff, don't let yourself to be destroyed."

"They have tried it for eons without success. It would not happen today, trust me." Cliff reassured before jumping on a bunch of waste. "Hey Cons, looking for me?! Is the rust of this place slowing you down?!"

"You are the one who's going to end like rust, Autobot! After him!" One of the leapers ordered.

But there was a lot of leapers, and they started to get closer and surround Cliffjumper. Fortunately, he saw what could change the balance of the fight on his favor.

"Maybe those ships can do more than simply drop garbage."

He ran to one of the ships, jumped and hooked to it. He climbed to the top of it as it continued its way. The leapers decided to do the same, but Cliff was already there waiting, and punched the first one on the face when he landed on the ship, sending him back to the waste. He continued sending the leapers out of the ship like if he was playing to be the king of the mountain. Meanwhile, Aris finally reached the top of the hill, and saw that her suggestion was right: her com-device was able to reach the Autobot base.

"Cliff, I made it! I sent a message! Now it is only a matter of little time until BB-8 send us the ground bridge!"

"Then let's make sure these guys can't follow us." Cliff said changing his hands for his guns.

He did not continue fighting the leapers. Instead, he let them to jump into the ship and surround him.

"Give up, Autobot. You can't beat us all."

"Are you sure?" Cliff said as he jumped out of the ship.

During the fall, he shot at the ship's engines at full power, causing them to explode and forcing the ship to crash-land, taking the leapers with it. As he made sure no Decepticons survived, Cliff saw the ground bridge appear in middle of the area.

"That's our way home. Come on, Aris."

Cliffjumper reached to the portal, but Aris was not present. He looked around, but he didn't see her.

"Aris, where are you? The ground bridge is already here." He called through the com-link, but he received no answer, only static. Then he started to fear the worse. "Aris? Aris!"

"Cliff, are you functional?"

"Bulkhead? What's going on?"

"Listen, we have a problem. The kids went looking for us, but only Arcee managed to get back to base with Sky. The rest have been kidnapped by the Cons. Can you see Aris?"

Cliff witnessed his eyes at shock: if Aris did not reunite with him, it could only be because she was taken away too.

**Ahch-To**

"Optimus, Optimus!"

When Optimus finally went back online, he saw Ratchet in front of him.

"Ratchet!"

The Autobot medic helped his leader got up before taking a look at whatever grabbed Optimus: surrounded by dark energon crystals, lied a huge white with black and purple touches cybertronian, probably three times bigger than Optimus and Megatron.

"Whoa, he's a big one. Is this giant the source of the dark energon?" Ratchet asked as he approached to examine him.

"Ratchet, get back! He's dangerous!"

But Optimus's warning came too late: the giant cybertronian started to move his free hand and pushed away Ratchet before trying to crush Optimus.

"The…the matrix!" He shouted as he hit the ground, sending Optimus backwards with a wave of energy.

"No, it can't be." Optimus said pulling out his cannons as he saw the big cybertronian, looking at him with his red eyes.

"We cannot let Megatron get control of this monster. It has to be destroyed here." Ratchet said through com-link. "Give me a nano click, I'll get over there and back you up."

Optimus started to fire at him, but looked like the giant's armor was stronger than he thought, which made him laugh.

"Are you one of Unicron's followers?" Optimus deduced.

"I will crush you!" The giant yelled.

"Your master is gone. There is no reason for you to fight."

"Optimus, it's pointless to try to reason with him. Target his head, that should weaken him!" Ratchet advised.

Optimus did what Ratchet said, but he also had to be aware of the cannon located on the giant's free hand, which charged and fired a huge purple blast. Optimus dodged it, knowing it might be impregned with dark energon, and cause as much damage as a ship's turbolaser.

"Is that the best you can do?" The giant mocked.

Sometimes the giant hit the ground hard, making his hand get stuck. That allowed Optimus to inflict some damage to his hand with his swords.

"You! You did this to me! Prepare for meltdown!" The giant cursed before launching a dark energon fire beam from his mouth.

Optimus managed to dodge the beam, but it almost hit him. "Who are you?"

"I…am…Thunderwing. I am Unicron's instrument of destruction!" The giant introduced himself before trying to crush Optimus another three times.

Suddenly, Thunderwing received fire from above: it was the Nemesis, which was firing its turrets at him. Optimus took a look and saw Megatron standing at the front of the ship's deck, looking down at them.

"Decepticons, attack!"

The warship started to bomb the area with its weapons, Optimus had to jump out of the area.

"Optimus, are you okay? I'm on my way." Arcee called suddenly through com-link.

"No Arcee, hold your position. We're about to bridge out of here."

"Arcee, you're alive. Thank Primus. Optimus and I are on our way back." Ratchet reported.

"Optimus, Ratchet, the ground bridge is ready." Arcee said as she stood next to the portal, with Sky next to her.

They saw the portal appear at the distance. Reaching the ground bridge was not going to be easy, it was a long way for it: at the other end of the island. And the Decepticon warship was bombing the entire place.

"Nothing will keep Thunderwing from the matrix!"

"Let us show you the might of the Decepticons!" Megatron shouted to the giant. "Concentrate your fire. Open every gun port!"

"What is that thing?" Sky asked in disbelief.

"Guys, hurry. You need to get out of there while its busy fighting the Nemesis." Arcee advised.

One of the impacts made a blockade on their way, but Optimus managed to charge and bring it down. In order to evade the shots and advance to the portal faster, they changed to vehicle form. Unfortunately, some Vehicons decided to land and fire at them.

"Arcee, cover us." Optimus instructed.

Arcee followed her leader's command and shot down all the Vehicons at her range. They changed to robot form to climb the wall under the portal, and once they were close enough, Arcee took Sky and entered the ground bridge, followed by Optimus. Ratchet was about to follow him, but a shot's impact sent him flying backwards. Optimus returned to help him, but since that Thunderwing was shooting back at the Nemesis, one of his shots impacted in front of Optimus, sending him into the ground bridge before it closed. Moments later, the fire ceased. The island suffered quite damage, but it not completely destroyed, good for the natives that didn't realized what happened. Even Thunderwing's crash site was clear, the titan was no more, and the Nemesis already took off back into the space. The reason: the Decepticons managed to transport an unconscious Thunderwing into the ship, now he was inside a huge chamber while the Decepticons finished removing the dark energon crystals around his body with the help of moving platforms, revealing he had huge engines on the shoulders and claws on his feet.

"Knock Out, your analysis." Megatron demanded.

"He's definitely incomplete. Once we pull him out of that meteorite, I'm afraid he'll look like a puzzle with pieces missing."

"Your ability to state the obvious staggers the imagination."

"My apologies, Lord Megatron. Some of the missing components may have been embedded in fragments of the meteor that split off and fell in other locations."

"I see. Wake him up."

"Yes sir." Knock Out nodded pressing a button.

That made Thunderwing to open his optics, and he took a look to his new surroundings. He also saw that his feet were chained by electric cuffs.

"I am Thunderwing. Release me immediately."

Megatron approached him. "I'm Megatron, leader of the Decepticons."

"Your name means nothing to me. I exist only to destroy the matrix. Release me so that I may find its host and complete my mission." Thunderwing demanded as he hit the floor, near to Megatron, but he did not look surprised.

"Seems to me that you are in no position to make demands, Thunderwing. Ever if I did release you, your body has taken on too much damage to function. However, if you swear your loyalty to the Decepticons and to me, then I promise you I will have you repaired and provide you with the opportunity to destroy the matrix."

Thunderwing laughed at Megatron's offer. "You? Repair me? You cannot even comprehend how long I have existed. The technology of my construction is beyond your grasp."

"On the contrary. The knowledge of cybertronian physiology at my disposal is unparalleled. The Autobot known as Ratchet will restore your full functionality." Megatron explained as a door opened and a handcuffed Ratchet came in with Breakdown forcing him, revealing that they captured him.

"You're out of your mind, Megatron. I'll never cooperate with you." Ratchet responded immediately.

Megatron pointed to above them, revealing a chamber where Airachnid took the four kids the Decepticons kidnapped.

"Oh no." Ratchet lamented.

"So be it." Thunderwing agreed. "But understand this, Megatron: Once the matrix is gone, my loyalty will return to my one true master: Unicron, the Destroyer."

"We shall see." Megatron smirked before turning at Soundwave. "Find all the locations where the fragments of the asteroid fell. To its corresponding planets."

**Jade Moon, Loronar**

Time later, Cliffjumper, Arcee and Bumblebee were inside a canyon, following a Decepticon trail.

"Autobots, have you reached your destinations?" Optimus asked through com-link.

"We're almost there. No sign of trouble, yet." Arcee reported.

"Be on guard. Those Decepticon signals you're tracking are just ahead. Intercepting and decoding them is our only hope of rescuing our friends." Optimus reminded.

"It seems to be that we already found them." Cliff said pointing at some Decepticon snipers guarding the entrance of a passage of the canyon.

"Understood. You're having any luck?" Arcee asked.

"Bulkhead and I have arrived. It seems the Decepticons are after something buried in the ground here." Optimus informed.

"I bet it is possibly something to do with that Thunderwing guy." Cliff deduced.

"We're moving in to investigate." Optimus said.

"(**Be very careful there, Optimus.**)"

"You too, my friend. Be careful." Optimus concluded.

"Okay, so any ideas to how to take care of these guys without alarming their operation?" Cliff asked.

"I think I have one in mind." Arcee said smiling.

The snipers saw that the coast was clear, until they spotted something: Bumblebee and Cliffjumper approaching them in vehicle mode. Eventually, the snipers tried to eliminate them, but that allowed Arcee to sneak through small holes between the walls to approach them without knowing them until she stood behind them, and with a jump and her wrist blades ready, decapitated both of them with one move. Next, she and Bee grabbed their weapon and used them to eliminate the remaining guards, while Cliff jumped above them and caught their attention.

"Well, that wasn't too hard. Now let's check out what they are after." Cliff said pointing to the next part of the canyon.

After a while walking, the Autobots heard the sounds of shots. Bumblebee advanced until he spotted the cause at the next opening: it was Dreadwing, firing his big gun at one part of the dark energon asteroid.

"(**There's our clue!**)" He said jumping in.

"Bumblebee, wait!" Cliff warned.

With a few more shots, the piece was opened, revealing a piece of metal inside the rock. Dreadwing took it, as he saw Bee coming, so he changed to his vehicle form and started to fly between the canyon's walls. Bee transformed to his alt mode and went after him.

"We've been spotted. We can't let him get away!" Arcee shouted through the com-link.

"Maybe we can catch him along the cliff. Bumblebee, take the bottom of the cliff, but don't lie behind us." Cliffjumper instructed.

"If we let him get away, we'll never get Luke, Leia, Han and Aris back." Arcee reminded.

Bee started the chase through the walls of the canyon, but Dreadwing was not going to let him catch up with him so ease. He started to drop proximity bombs all the way he passed. Bumblebee had to dodge the bombs to not make them to detonate or to dodge the explosions.

"Dreadwing, wait, we only want to talk!" Cliff shouted.

"I have orders from Lord Megatron. He will destroy me if I fail." He answered.

"Tell us what Megatron is planning, right now." Arcee demanded.

"Lord Megatron do not make explanations. And you can do nothing to stop me."

The Autobots continued the chase through the canyon, Bee dodging the bombs and Arcee and Cliffjumper dodging a few missiles that Dreadwing fired at them.

"You're not avoiding this!" He said launching a combined storm of missiles and bombs.

All the explosives impacted and exploded at the same place, making a huge explosion that covered the place with a huge cloud of smoke and dust. Dreadwing stood in front of the cloud, expecting to see the remains of the Autobots. But then, the Autobots came out of the cloud. Bee continued driving while Arcee fired her alt form's guns at the top of the walls, making fall a few rocks that forced Dreadwing to fly to the higher parts of the canyon. Arcee drove to a ramp and jumped on Dreadwing, while Cliff jumped and changed to robot form and fired at him, forcing him to change to robot form to cover himself. That allowed Bumblebee to climb on the rocks and hooked himself to Dreadwing when he changed to his aerial form. Once on top of him, Bee punched Dreadwing, the same way as he did with Skyquake, making a hole that left out smoke and made Dreadwing to fall again into the canyon. Once on the floor, Bee approached Dreadwing, now in robot form, lying unconscious. Or that's what he thought, because he suddenly got up and fired at him. But Bee dodged and the shots ended destroying a rock.

"I would have just taken care of my mission and let you go, but now you made it personal. I'll scrap you both and bring your corps to Lord Megatron as souvenirs!" Dreadwing cursed.

"Let's see about that." Cliff encouraged, joining Bee. "He can't get us both, lets split up."

Bee nodded as he started to fire at Dreadwing. The Decepticon flyer responded firing back and looking for cover. Cliff took the chance to jump above the walls and approach Dreadwing from the sides. Then he tackled him, but Dreadwing managed to take him off, only to see Bumblebee coming and receive a hard punch on the face. Followed by more punched from both Autobots. Then Dreadwing had enough: he changed to his alt form, flew above them and started to fire missiles at them. The Autobots managed to dodge the missiles, but when they looked around the found the entire area full of proximity bombs. Dreadwing landed on top of a rock and aimed his gun and them.

"Game over, Autobots."

"I don't think so."

Dreadwing turned back and saw Arcee coming in vehicle form, firing not at him, but at the closest bomb to him. That caused a chain reaction, one that Arcee, Bee and Cliff managed to escape by changing to vehicle form and drive away. When the smoke disappeared, they saw Dreadwing fall to the ground. Bee approached to check if he was really offline until he looked at the piece he was carrying.

"Bee, look out!" Cliff shouted.

Dreadwing came back online and tried to shot Bee, but he dodged and the shots caused another rock fall, one that buried the Decepticon.

"I hope that teach you to not approach a Con, until it looks gone for sure." Cliff said putting a hand on his shoulder.

When they turned at the piece, they got surprised to see Soundwave picking it. They shot at him, but he immediately changed to his alt mode, with the piece hooked to him, and flew out of the canyon, dodging all the shots.

"Scrap!" Arcee cursed. "I knew we should bring Sky with us."

"And risk losing him too?" Cliff pointed.

Arcee sighed. "Yeah, you're right, Cliff."

"Sky, we need a ground bridge." Cliff called to base.

"You have success?" Sky asked.

"Unfortunately not. Let's hope Optimus and Bulkhead are getting better luck than us."

**Iego**

Other piece of the meteor passed through the city's walls and landed inside a building. Fortunately, that part of the city wasn't inhabited yet. Right there, Megatron and Breakdown approached the meteor, which had incrusted another metal piece.

"Finally. This is Thunderwing's power core link. With this and the generator cog, Thunderwing can be restored." Megatron said.

Behind a wall, Optimus was hearing their conversation when Bulkhead approached him.

"What are they doing?" Optimus asked.

"Breakdown is in there. We should grab him and make him tell us where Han is." Bulkhead said mad, hitting a pillar by accident, making too much noise.

Optimus knew it, and also when Breakdown jumped above the wall they were hidden.

"Bulkhead, again? How tiresome."

"Breakdown, get Han back to me."

Bulkhead responded firing at Breakdown first and tried to punch him next. Breakdown blocked his attacks and prepared himself to fight back, but Bulkhead hit him first and sent him flying through the wall.

"I'm not gonna let you go until you tell me where he is." He said before jumping out of the room and getting after him.

"Bulkhead, stand down!" Optimus ordered, but it was useless. And knowing that with all that fuss Megatron already know he was there; he came out from his hiding place. "Return the children to us, Megatron."

"No." Megatron answered as he pulled out his sword.

Both rivals started to clash each other's swords once again.

"Thunderwing is mine! Those children are the advantage I need to force Ratchet to cooperate." Megatron revealed. "Give up, Optimus! Our plan is already entering its final stage."

"Optimus, leave Breakdown to me. You should focus on Megatron." Bulkhead said though com-link.

After a long time focusing in blocking Megatron's attack, Optimus pushed him back and punched him hard, sending him against the meteor, making it to break and lose the last piece. As obvious, Megatron transformed and left the area.

"Bulkhead, I lost Megatron. How is the situation there?"

"Still in combat here. I'm in the biggest building, on the cliff."

"Understood. I'm on my way to your location."

"Optimus, can you see the building from there? The way to the building is really steep. Don't fall." Bulkhead reported.

Optimus saw the building Bulkhead was referring to, so he made his way to there. Of course, Megatron was not going to allow him to go easily: a few Decepticons soldiers tried to stop him, but Optimus managed to dispose of them with his swords and guns, one by one. One Decepticon engineer, with his back's engines fully charged, tried to tackled Optimus, but Optimus jumped aside and made the Con to jump to the deeps. Optimus almost reached the temple, he only needed to cross a bridge. But when he was crossing it, the bridge collapsed and Optimus feel to the bottom.

"Optimus, are you okay?" Bulkhead asked.

"Thanks to Primus. I need to approach more carefully."

"Be careful, Optimus. That's a tricky road. Watch out, some of those supports are already weakened."

But the instable bridges were not the only danger. Some Decepticon snipers tried to shot at Optimus from the upper levels. Optimus decided to change to vehicle form and pass over the bridges as fast as he could, dodging the snipers' shots. Once again, a few Decepticon engineers tried to block his way. Optimus responded with his vehicle form's cannons, taking them down with a few fully charged shots. The only thing he needed to do to meet with Bulkhead was to climb up to the building. Unfortunately, Megatron appeared out of nowhere in his jet form, transformed and landed above Optimus, with the last piece at hand.

"Megatron."

"What a pity."

Megatron fired his fusion cannon, making Optimus lost grip and fall. Next, he fired at the ceiling, causing a cave-in, making sure his rival was buried totally before changing form and left with the piece.

"Optimus, what was that noise? Do you read? Optimus!" Bulkhead called.

Moments later, back at the Nemesis, Ratchet was locked in the prison block, with his legs chained with electric cuffs. Then, the cell's door opened and Megatron entered, with the final piece at hand.

"All right, mechanic. We have Thunderwing's power core link." Megatron announced as Ratchet's cuffs deactivated. "Now you can finally make yourself useful."

"Lord Megatron, Breakdown has returned." One Decepticon reported through com-link.

Megatron saw in a screen Breakdown coming out from a ground bridge, but he looked like he was being forced by someone. Bulkhead came behind him, with his gun aiming at him. It was clear that Bulkhead managed to catch him and forced him to take him to the Nemesis.

"What is that fool doing?"

Seeing that the door was open, Ratchet pushed the guard aside and ran out of the cell, closing the door in the way. That forced Megatron to bring down the door.

"Capture the intruders!"

As the alarm sounded, Ratchet found lots of security lasers on his way, but he managed to dodge them in vehicle form.

"Bulkhead, bulkhead, do you read? He's not picking up. This blasted ship is jamming the com-signal. At least I can rescue the children." Ratchet decided.

Ratchet continued his way dodging the lasers until he reached the room where Thunderwing was sleeping.

"How did he get here?" One of the Decepticons that were guarding Thunderwing asked surprised at seeing Ratchet.

"Don't worry, he's the medic. He's harmless." Other Con said.

"I will show you how this medic managed to survive the great War for Cybertron." Ratchet said as he pulled out his swords.

Fortunately, the Cons underestimate him, so Ratchet could defeat them with not so much difficulty. Some engineers tried to stop him too, but suddenly he turned one of his hands into a laser weapon and fired at the Cons. Since they tried to approach him, Ratchet did not to aim much to shoot them down.

"Looks like our modifications together worked, Aris." Ratchet said to himself.

"Ratchet? Ratchet, over here!" Han called from the room they were locked.

"Hold on. I'm on my way." Ratchet reassured them.

"Well, now's the perfect time to do it. The full ship's in chaos." Luke sensed.

"You just need to find some other way to get up here." Aris said.

Ratchet started to make his way to the children by driving at full speed.

"Capture that Autobot." Megatron's voice sounded all around the area. "Where are you, Autobot? Your attempt to save the children is futile. You will never reach the children."

But Ratchet didn't listen Megatron's provocations. He had other things to handle, like reaching the children, and pass all the Decepticons that he found on his way. Fortunately, this time they were only a flyer and two light scouts, so he simply ran them over.

"Call for reinforcements." One of the Cons suggested.

Continuing his way, Ratchet reached to the same room where Thunderwing was, but at the upper level.

"I need to reach the other side."

"Ratchet, use those platforms!" Leia suggested.

"Come on, Ratchet. You can do it." Han cheered.

"Ratchet, be careful. Don't fall off." Aris warned.

Fortunately, Ratchet had no problem jumping over the platforms and reach the other side. Finally, he reached the children's cell and broke it in order to make an exit.

"Kids, no time to explain. Get in."

The kids did what Ratchet said as he changed to vehicle form. They left before any Decepticon reinforcement could arrive. They arrived to some kind of cargo lift.

"Ratchet, how glad we are to see you." Aris said relieved.

"Hey Ratch, check this out. I was bored, so I took a ton of pictures of that giant." Han said showing his com-device.

"Ratchet, I know they forced you to work on that big guy, but did you really repair him?" Luke asked.

"Of course I did, and brilliantly if I might add."

"What? Ratchet, what were you thinking?" Leia asked worried.

"Had you fooled, didn't I?" He said, surprising them. "Actually, I found a serious design flaw when I was working on him."

"Really?" Aris asked.

"Yes, I did. And I need to tell everyone about it. This elevator should take us to the ship central computer room."

Suddenly, the elevator received some impact that damaged it a little.

"What?!" Ratchet asked alarmed.

"Ratchet, incoming!" Leia yelled as she pointed to the elevator's path, showing a pair of Decepticon snipers going at them.

"You guys find some cover till the shooting stops."

"No, Ratchet. You helped us before, now it is our chance to return the favor." Luke said as everyone pulled out their weapons.

"Alright, but be careful. Han, aim for their eyes, the rest of you, try to climb on them and cut their weapons off."

"Target located. All hands to the cargo lift. The human children are also here." One of the Cons reported.

"Here they come." Han signaled.

Ratchet managed to shot down most of the attackers when they flew right at him, but more were coming.

"Concentrate fire on the fugitive."

"Guys, they're coming up from below." Leia sensed.

As Ratchet faced some of the soldiers on the ground, the kids followed his plan quite well: the little Jedi climbed on the distracted Cons and cut off their guns, even their arms sometimes. Han shot at the snipers' eyes, blinding them and even making them to crash into others. With that coordinated strategy, the Con's number started to decrease.

"The Autobot might be heading to the main computer room. Get onto the lift and engage the fugitive." One of the Cons advised.

Suddenly, the lift stopped.

"What?!" Ratchet exclaimed.

"They are coming from both sides." Aris warned as they saw Decepticon flyers carrying tanks into the lift.

This time, the children decided to use Force pushes to push the Cons out of the lift. The flyers were able to recover and get on again by transforming, but that's when Ratchet took chance to shoot them down.

"I see you're now able to fire too, Ratchet." Aris observed.

"Well, it seems you also did a very good job when you insisted on checking my weapon systems."

And with the last wave of Cons over, the lift started to move again.

"Force the lift to stop, now! Stop the lift and swarm them." One Decepticon ordered.

This time, two leapers landed on the lift. But instead of going for Ratchet, they started to attack two cylindrical structures at both sides of the lift.

"This is not good, Ratchet. They are trying to cut the lift's power cells." Luke deduced.

"Not under my watch." He said changing to vehicle mode.

Ratchet charged against one of the leapers, and since he was too busy with the power cell, he didn't see Ratchet coming and before reaching him he changed to robot form and kicked him off the lift with both feet. He was about to do the same with the other one, but this saw the entire scene and managed to push him aside. But when he was about to strike Ratchet, he started to levitate. It was the combined efforts of Luke, Aris and Leia, who once they levitated him enough, threw him out of the lift, and against the other leaper from before, who tried to jump back at them, making them fall to the electrified rail.

"Thanks for the support."

"Any time, Ratchet." Luke answered.

"Hey guys, I can see the end of the rail." Han spotted excited.

"We made it. I can't believe it." Leia expressed.

"We can get out from here, right?" Aris asked.

"I think so. There should be a safe exit from the main computer room." Ratchet deduced.

Once the lift reached its destination, Ratchet went ahead to make sure the coast was clear. He signaled the kids that there was no sign of enemies, until he stopped them.

"Something's not right." He said.

"What do you mean?" Luke asked.

"All these Cons coming straight at us. It's like somebody knows exactly where we are."

And just in the moment the door opened, Ratchet guessed who was the one he suspected at seeing him operating in the room's terminal.

"Soundwave. He must have been monitoring us the whole time." Ratchet said as firing at him, but the shots were deflected before hitting him. "A force shield?"

"Ratchet, I'll hack into the system from this side and try to drop that shield." Aris said taking out her laptop.

"Do it, Aris." Ratchet encouraged as the door closed.

"I got it. Ratchet, the generators in that room are what's powering Soundwave's shield. You got to destroy all those generators to get to Soundwave. I'm gonna try to deactivate the shields around the generators one by one. Once the shields are down, blast the generators behind them." Aris reported through com-link.

"Ready when you are." Ratchet answered as he started to shot at the Decepticons guards of the room behind some cover.

Ratchet contained the few Cons present until the alarm sounded. In that instant, he saw the generator next to him without protection.

"One shield is down. Aim for that generator." Aris reported.

Ratchet went for it and cut it with his swords.

"One down." Ratchet announced.

"Good work. Now take out the rest of them."

With the Cons still trying to hit him, Ratchet changed to vehicle form and headed for the next generator. As he went straight for it, two cannons appeared at both sides of his vehicle form and fired laser shots that destroyed it.

"Two down."

"Way to go, Ratchet. I think Soundwave's starting to sweat." Aris congratulated.

"I think you're right. I can feel a little concern coming from him." Luke said.

Ratchet was heading for the next generator, when it suddenly got its shields back.

"Aris, the generator's defenses are back online." Ratchet reported.

"Are you serious? After all that work even puts the shields up again? Ratchet, hang on, I'll deactivate it again."

As Aris started to hack again, Ratchet focused on the Decepticons. He took down two more until Aris spoke again.

"The generators' shields are down. Aim for them now."

Ratchet ran over the next one, with the last standing Con after him, and decided to grab him and throw him against it, destroying it.

"Alright, one generator down. There is only one more." Ratchet said.

"Good job, but Soundwave did it again. Hang on, I'll deactivated it again."

"Or maybe not, Aris." Ratchet said as he saw a Decepticon engineer coming fully charged.

He waited next to the generator until he came close enough. Once he was, Ratchet jumped aside and kicked the Con right at the generators, overcharging the shield and making the generator explode. Immediately, the shield that surrounded Soundwave disappeared.

"The generators are all disable." Ratchet announced.

"Then the shield's down. Now you can get to Soundwave." Aris said.

Ratchet tried to shot at Soundwave, but he immediately jumped backwards and entered into a ground bridge portal. Ratchet looked around him, not realizing that Soundwave came out from a portal that appeared behind him in vehicle mode and started to fire at him with his vehicle mode's weapons. Ratchet managed to dodge the shots, but he couldn't hit Soundwave because he entered into another portal. Next, he appeared right next to him and kicked him on the torso before disappearing again. Next, he came out from another portal in vehicle mode and shot some stun missiles that despite not hitting Ratchet totally, the impact area effects affected stunned him enough to allow Soundwave to hit Ratchet a couple of times before summon another portal.

"Is no use. Soundwave is using portals to attack me from every direction. I can't know for certain where he could appear."

"That's not fair, he's playing dirty. What a cheater." Han cursed.

"Wait, maybe we can find a way to counter his strategy. Maybe if we focus, we'll be able to see where he will appear." Luke started.

"So Ratchet can counterattack. Great idea, brother."

"Then let's do it." Aris nodded.

The three little Force wielders grabbed their hands and concentrated. The saw the room where Ratchet was fighting, and then, they had a feeling on a very certain place.

"Ratchet, behind you!" Luke shouted.

Ratchet looked behind him, right when Soundwave came out from an opening portal, but this time he was able to catch him off guard and punch him on the torso. That made Soundwave to try again, but this time the kids were Ratchet's eyes and ears.

"Above you." Leia said, making Ratchet to dodge and hit Soundwave with his vehicle form's cannons.

"Right." Aris told next, allowing Ratchet to hit Soundwave on the face.

"Left." Luke warned next, so Ratchet made Soundwave slide off and grab him by his feet next before launching him against the ceiling.

Before he could recover from his fall, Ratchet hit Soundwave two times more and kicked him with both feet, sending him flying to the other side of the room. He went there, trying to find him, but he only saw him next to another door, in which he jumped into before it closed. It was clear that Soundwave had enough fight. With everything in calm now, the kids met with Ratchet.

"Ratchet, you are one tough hacker." Han pleased.

"Thank you pals, I couldn't have done it without you." Ratchet clarified.

"Oh, it was nothing." Leia said a little red. "Hey, do you think we can contact the other Autobots from here?"

"Probably. Especially Bulkhead, since he's on board the Nemesis right now." Ratchet confirmed as he walked to the terminal Soundwave used before.

"He is? Awesome." Han cheered.

"But we'll have to deactivate the jamming first. Aris, get me a hand with this. Let's see what we can do." Ratchet said as he started to operate the terminal and Aris helped with her laptop.

To be continued…


	35. Chapter 35

**35- The Chaos Bringer's Envoy (Part 3).**

Thanks to Bulkhead's actions, Arcee, Bumblebee and Cliffjumper managed to ground bridge themselves into the Nemesis. They arrived with guns ready, fortunately there were no Decepticons to receive them, probably still busy with the mess Ratchet and the kids caused.

"No welcoming party? Now that's a surprise." Cliff noticed.

"Sky, we're inside the Nemesis. You and BB-8 stay alert when we need an emergency escape route." Arcee called through com-link.

"Understood. Good luck up there."

"Bulkhead, do you read?" Arcee asked, but she only received static. "Signal's jammed."

"Then we'll have to search by the old fashion way. Let's split and look for the kids and Ratchet." Cliff suggested.

Immediately, a storm of lasers caught them off guard. At the end of one side of the corridor, an entire battalion of Decepticon soldiers fired at the intruders.

"You go find them. I will handle these guys. Call me when you're done so we can get out of here!" Cliffjumper said changing his hands for his guns and fired at the Cons charging at them.

Bee and Arcee followed Cliff's advice and went for different paths. Arcee reached to the end of a corridor, so she readied her gun in case someone could been waiting just around the corner. She took a look but saw no one, so she retrieved her gun. However, she remembered that there was someone who could watch even from the ceiling. She took a look above her, and Airachnid was there, just when she fired her webs, catching her.

"Scrap."

But instead of finish with her right there, Airachnid took Arcee to the ship's deck and threw her a few meters, as she got free from the webs.

"You came all the way here to see me? I'm flattered." Airachnid said.

"Where are the children?" Arcee demanded.

"The children? Hum, what did I do with them? Maybe they're already…"

Arcee feared the worst. "I will tear you in half!"

Arcee started firing at her, forcing Airachnid to jump to the highest part of the deck.

"I guess I'll just have to focus all my attention on you!" Airachnid shouted as she changed to her alt form and started flying around Arcee.

"Give me the children, Airachnid."

"Oh, I don't think so. They're such fine additions to my new collection."

"Ha, again with that? You already know what happened to you the first time you tried with Sky. Don't you think you have already underestimate them enough? Oh, I forgot, you never learn."

"Rargh, well then, at least this time I'll watch how your spark cease to exist."

"That's where you're wrong. Once I got the children, all you will see is my exhaust pipe."

Airachnid tried to smash Arcee in vehicle mode, but the Autobot managed to grab her from down and push her against the floor. Next, she started to punch her a couple of times, dodging the spider legs' strikes. Airachnid decided to change tactics and jumped back to the highest part of the deck, firing at Arcee from the distance. Arcee tried to fire back, but Airachnid didn't stop jumping from side to side.

"Please, you can't even climb up here, can you? Pathetic ground crawler." Airachnid mocked.

"Scrap."

Airachnid was too far so Arcee could aim properly, but she realized something: the place where Airachnid stood, one of the Nemesis's wings, was already damaged. She fired at the wing, increasing the damage, until the wing broke, making Airachnid fall. Of course, that forced her to change to her vehicle form and landed back on the deck. When she changed back to robot form, Arcee could notice that she was exhausted by the effort.

"How humiliating." Airachnid groaned.

Arcee took the chance to engage her in close combat with her wrist blades. Airachnid had little time to react with her spider legs, so she missed in blocking her attacks and received a few cuts.

"Troops, attack." Airachnid commanded as a trio of light scouts appeared.

"Right away, commander Airachnid." One of them nodded.

"Commander? Now you're Megatron's right hand like Starscream was before?" Arcee asked surprised as she engaged the other Cons.

"A few advantages of my stay here."

Of course, Arcee already knew how to handle light scouts: simply dodging their attacks and firing them from behind.

That annoyed Airachnid and forced her to return to battle. "Urg, you're like a leech."

Airachnid ran toward her rival as she was busy with the last light scout, but almost reaching her she kicked the Cons aside and punched her hard on the face, sending her against the wall. She ended lying against the wall exhausted.

"I should have…made you…suffer more."

Arcee didn't know what to do: finish her rival once and for all, or left her at that painful condition and went to help her friends. Two incoming Decepticon flyers made her focus her attention at shot them down. And once she did, she saw that Airachnid was gone once again. Meanwhile, Bumblebee decided to search for the captives in vehicle form, driving all the way. Unfortunately, Knock Out discovered him and now was chasing him. Both of them started to push the other aside in vehicle form, until Knock Out managed to push Bee hard enough to make him get through the wall. That sent him out of the ship, but managed to transform and hook himself to one of the warship's wings. Knock Out jumped in front of him.

"That will be quite enough of that, thank you very much. I'm maybe better at destroying things than repairing them." Knock Out said as he changed his hands for buzz saws. "But I'm still the one who have to clean up this mess."

Knock Out tried to strike Bee down, but he jumped over and to him, going up to the top of the deck. Knock Out followed him, with his weapons ready for combat.

"Bumblebee, just the Autobot I was looking for."

"(**Where are Luke and Leia?**)"

"Why you bother? They are only humans." Knock Out said as he started to attack.

"(**Those kids are much better that what you will never be, Knock Out.**)"

"Okay, you have gone too far right now, you know? That hurts."

"(**And you're gonna cry?**)

"No, but I will take your remains to them so they will learn to respect me." Knock Out said trying to slice Bee, but he grabbed his arm in the process.

Bee looked at Knock Out with eyes of fury before pushing the buzz saw against him, making it to hit his chest. Knock Out started to spin around, moving all around the area, trying to hit Bee with his buzz saws. Bumblebee changed to vehicle form to get away from Knock Out, until he stopped, really dizzy. That's when Bee took action and tackled him to the floor. Bee pushed him against the ground and grabbed the buzz saws, making them to hit Knock Out's chest a few times, until he decided when that was enough. Knock Out could see Bumblebee's doing on his chest when he recovered from the dizziness.

"You scratched my paint! That was a big mistake!" He said getting up and trying to slice Bee again.

Bee jumped backwards as Knock Out changed to vehicle form and charged against him. Bee waited until the last moment, and when Knock Out was close enough, he simply jumped over him, making him to fall off the Nemesis. The last thing Bee heard was Knock Out screaming loud as he went lost to space, but there was already no sign of him. Meanwhile, Bulkhead continued forcing Breakdown to take him to where the children may be.

"How much longer until we get to the kids?" Bulkhead asked.

"Not long. See? Here we are." Breakdown said, looking at the door in front of them.

They entered inside some kind of storage room. Suddenly, the doors closed behind them.

"What's going on?" Bulk asked, before seeing that Breakdown disappeared.

Then, he spotted him on the upper level, accompanied by a couple of those Decepticons who could turn into gunships, laughing.

"Dah, you tricked me!"

"And that surprises you? You are really dolt, Bulkhead. Prepare to be scrap, Wrecker!" Breakdown said as he started to launch missiles all around the area.

As Bulkhead hid, Breakdown sent the other Cons to fly around and surprise him from the sides. Bulkhead saw them coming, so he changed to vehicle form and fired his cannon at them, shooting them down. Next, he tried to shot at Breakdown, making him to counter his blast with one of his own.

"Are you simply going to hide and fire that cannon of yours all time, Bulkhead?"

"What's the matter, Breakdown? Are you scared of fighting me in person? Because you must already know that we Wreckers do the dirtiest of jobs. It seems you don't have the spark to act not even a small portion like us." Bulkhead provoked, knowing that Breakdown had little temperament.

"What?! Are you calling me a coward?!" Breakdown demanded before jumping down and start looking for his rival.

Breakdown inspected each corner, not carefully, trying to find Bulkhead. As he was about to look around other corner, suddenly, Bulkhead's hands grabbed him by the head and pushed him against the wall. Next, he tried to punch him, but Breakdown dodged at the last moment and kicked him back.

"If you wanted to solve this the Wrecker way, you only needed to ask. I like a good fight." Breakdown said crunching his neck.

"I know, Breakdown." Bulkhead said, pulling out his wrecking balls.

Breakdown pulled out his hammer and roared as he charged to his rival. Bulkhead blocked his attack with one of the balls before hitting him on the chest with the other. Breakdown tried to jump and strike him from above, so Bulkhead rolled aside and next he charged against him from the side. Breakdown tried to fire his turret at Bulkhead ran toward him, but he covered himself from the shots with his balls and once he was close enough, he grabbed Breakdown with them and started to crush him like if he was giving him a bear hug with the balls only. Breakdown fell lots of pain that almost make him lost his balance. Bulkhead was about to give him the last blow, but he didn't realize that one Decepticon tank sneaked inside the room and was aiming his cannon at him from behind. Breakdown smirked, with made Bulkhead noticed that something was not right. The tank aimed his cannon, and fired, but Bulkhead was fast enough to hear it and instinctively rolled out of the way, making the shot to hit Breakdown. As Bulkhead eliminated the tank with the wrecking balls, Breakdown, too much hurt to keep fighting, changed to vehicle form and drove out of the room. Seconds later, Breakdown was limping, heading for Thunderwing's room. He saw the giant, still dormant, and his power core link close, so an idea came to his mind. He went for it and took it. But he did not realize that Megatron was also there.

"Well Breakdown, not only did you let the Autobots in, but you also lost us one medic. Please, tell me, what were you thinking?!"

Breakdown put the device between them, trying to hid from his annoyed leader. "Uh…please, forgive me, Lord Megatron. I'm sure Knock Out could have performed as well as Ratchet. Besides, we have this power core link now, so we won't need a medic, master."

Breakdown went to one of the platforms, which started to move at Thunderwing, who started to wake up.

"Once the Autobots are defeated, none of us will need repairs." Breakdown continued, until suddenly, Thunderwing took the device, shaking off Breakdown from it in the process.

He opened his chest, placed the device inside it, and roared as he felt himself powering up.

"Finally, I am complete."

"You owe your life to me, Thunderwing. You will call me master!" Megatron proclaimed.

"I am the envoy of Unicron, the Destroyer. Unicron, who summoned me across the vastness of space. Unicron is my one and true master. You…you are nothing."

"What?! We had a deal! I gave you back your freedom!"

Thunderwing revealed two huge wings made of metallic purple panels which came from his back and took flight. "Consider this a show of gratitude."

Thunderwing launched a huge shot of dark energon from his mouth at Megatron, who immediately, grabbed Breakdown and put him in front to receive the shot instead of him. He only covered himself, expecting the pain. Breakdown ended very weakened when Megatron pushed him aside, before seeing that Thunderwing made a huge hole in the room's ceiling. Thunderwing's effects started to cause havoc on the entire ship, even Bulkhead saw it as lots of rubble blocked his way out of the room and felt some shakes.

"Bulkhead, this is Ratchet. Do you read me?" Someone called him through com-link.

"Ratchet, thanks Primus. I was afraid you were scrap."

"The Decepticons had tried hard enough. The kids are with me too, by the way."

"Hi Bulk." Han saluted.

"Guys, I don't like how those shakes looks like." Aris added.

"Bulkhead, it feels like this ship is about to shatter itself to pieces. Meet us on the deck and let's get out of here." Ratchet instructed.

"What about the others?"

"I contacted with them too. We'll rendezvous together at the same point."

Even with the actual situation, some Decepticons still tried to shot at Bulkhead, but he had no time to fight them, he had to get out of the ship. He had no choice but to take a detour, covering behind the canisters from the Cons' attacks, until he arrived to the door. But it was damaged and stuck, so Bulk had no choice but to change to vehicle mode and take it down with his cannon. Once the door went down, Bulkhead continued his way out.

"Go on, the deck should be just ahead. Okay, let activate the ground bridge and get out of here." Ratchet said.

The Autobots arrived to Ratchet's position in vehicle mode, entering the portal one by one, being Ratchet and the children the last ones before it closed. Everyone returned safe and sound to the base, except Optimus, who doesn't reach yet. After the children received their Autobot guardians in a really fast happy reunion, they started to discuss the only present problem.

"I can't seem to isolate Prime's life signal. One nano click is there and the next is gone. Where is he?"

"Looks like Thunderwing has left the Nemesis." Arcee saw on the terminal.

"I guess we should thank him that we manage to get out the warship." Cliff added.

"Oh, this is going from bad to worse. I can feel it." Bulkhead said worried.

"You guys think that juggernaut-size droid could be a huge menace?" Sky asked.

"Giving all the fuss caused by simply getting out of Megatron's warship, you can secure that." Aris deduced.

"(**Then we better focus on stopping him.**)"

"You're right. We need to lure Thunderwing to some deserted location and deal with him there." Ratchet revealed, surprising everyone.

"Deal with him? Even if we haven't found Optimus yet? You got a plan, I hope." Luke said.

"As a matter of fact, I do. I took a good long look inside that beast when I was repairing him. And one thing I learned was this: Thunderwing is virtually made of dark energon."

"That could explain why we sensed some huge presence of the dark side, but we didn't know where it could come from." Leia realized.

"So I'll build a device that will attenuate his internal power and weaken him." Ratchet explained.

"BB-8 have plotted Thunderwing's course since he left the Nemesis. He'll be crossing above Mustafar in 20 minutes." Aris reported.

"A volcanic planet, that's the perfect place to stop him. Well, then we don't have much time. You'll have to delay him until I get this device built." Ratchet told to the rest of the Autobots, who nodded.

**Mustafar**

The Autobots took positions in a stable area, waiting to see Thunderwing coming. Then, Bumblebee saw something coming, but it fired a rapid laser burst that made him lost his balance. Cliff went to help him, while Arcee and Bulkhead tried to find who attacked them. Then, Megatron appeared behind Arcee and tackled her and Bulkhead. The Decepticon leader transformed and landed right next to an unconscious Arcee.

"So much for the Autobots." He said pulling out his sword, ready for the kill.

In that moment, a ground bridge appeared behind him and Optimus appeared. He changed to his vehicle form and pushed Megatron hard before returning back to robot form and checking Arcee.

"You made it. Thanks Primus." Bulkhead said running at him.

"Sorry I couldn't get here sooner." Optimus apologized as he grabbed Arcee with both hands. "Bulkhead, take care of Arcee."

Megatron recovered in no time. "Optimus, you're more persistent than rust."

"I will never stop until you are defeated, Megatron. Never."

"Empty words, Prime." Megatron said pulling out his sword, the same as Optimus.

"One shall stand."

"And one shall fall!"

Both rivals charged again and clashed their swords as other many times.

"It's time to settle this, Megatron. I warned you about Thunderwing. You've only got yourself to blame now. And I should have stopped you by now."

"Optimus, Thunderwing is almost here!" Cliffjumper reported. "This battle is not about Megatron anymore."

"I know, but we can't allow Megatron to get away."

"Resist is futile!" Megatron yelled before firing his fusion cannon.

Optimus dodged the shots, but Megatron took the chance to punch him before grabbing him and threw him away. Optimus landed safely before firing at Megatron, who changed to vehicle form and flew around before transforming again and hitting the ground so hard that caused a shockwave. That caught Optimus off guard.

"Typical weakness." Megatron mocked.

"Don't be so sure." Optimus announced as he changed to vehicle form and fired his cannons.

That caught Megatron off guard, forcing him to change form and retreat to a high rock.

"I should have shut you down earlier." Megatron expressed, a little tired.

"And I should have stopped you before now." Optimus answered back.

"You cannot stop Megatron!" Megatron roared as he now was surrounded by a purple aura, sign that he was using his link to the dark energon.

Megatron jumped down the rock and charged against his rival, very determined to end with him. Optimus was about to shot back when he took a fast look to the floor beneath him. He saw a small crack on the volcanic floor, showing signs of a small current of lava. So, he fired his cannons to the floor and waited for the right moment. Once Megatron was about to strike, Optimus punched the floor, making the lava emerge, burning Megatron's skin. He yelled in pain, feeling the lava burning even his face, which allowed Optimus to punch him the necessary times until he went down.

"I'll give you one chance to surrender, Megatron. For the sake of your own life, take it."

Even if he was burned and weakened, Megatron was not going to accept being defeated. He prepared his blade for a last try. But before he could do it…

"Optimus, behind you!" Arcee shouted.

Optimus and Megatron saw what Arcee spotted: it was some kind of cybertronian war cruiser, which fired all its turrets at Optimus. The shots were purple, so they got dark energon. Optimus and Megatron were forced to cover behind the nearest rocks, until the ship launched a huge missile at the center of the area, causing a huge shockwave that sent everyone flying. Optimus landed on the shore of a lava waterfall, while the rest of the Autobots landed nearby. There was no sign of Megatron, but the real problem was the cruiser, which transformed, revealing to be Thunderwing.

"Optimus Prime, holder of the matrix!" Thunderwing identified as he landed. "Your destruction is imminent!"

Optimus prepared himself, this was not going to be an easy fight.

"I am the instrument of Unicron's wrath!" Thunderwing pronounced as he charged one his cannons and fired a stream of big shots.

Optimus moved the opposite direction of the stream, until he was cornered. Fortunately, he jumped out of the way very close.

"Optimus, are you okay? Don't push yourself too hard." Bulkhead advised.

"He's only shooting at you. Hold on until Ratchet gets here." Cliff added.

Thunderwing tried to crush Optimus with one of his hands. He took the chance to use his swords to made some damage there. Thunderwing laughed, thinking his efforts were not going to be worthy. But, using that strategic, and dodging the hug shots from his cannons, Optimus managed to cause consistent damage to Thunderwing's hands.

"I am no longer bounded in stone, weak and shackled. I will tear you apart, molecule by molecule." Thunderwing proclaimed as he powered up with his shoulders' engines and his core.

"I'm so sorry, I got here as quickly as I could." Ratchet said through com-link.

Ratchet arrived with a ground bridge. Arcee saw him.

"I'm here, I'm here!" He called.

Arcee reunited with him. "Is the device ready? Delaying this guy has almost got us scrapped."

"Arcee, please listen carefully. I didn't have enough time and could only make a device that generates a weak pulse." He told, showing the device on his hand, which she took. "For this thing to work, it has to be inside Thunderwing when it goes on."

"What? That's…that's impossible."

"Is not impossible, Arcee." Han's voice sounded, like if he was near to them.

The Autobots looked behind Ratchet, discovering that Han and Sky followed him.

"How did you two get here?" Arcee asked.

"See? There's a hole there. Look." Han said, showing one of the pictures he took from Thunderwing, about his torso.

Arcee saw it, but remained unconvinced. "No Han, that doesn't do us any good. I can't fit through that, and I'm the smallest Autobot here."

"Arcee, I can get through there. I can do this."

Optimus hear the entire conversation, even still in the fight. "That's not an option, Sky. Is much too dangerous."

"He is right, Sky. You and the others are finally safe now. Go home, this is our battle." Arcee insisted.

"No, it isn't." Sky responded, surprising Han. "If the Autobots lose, that will be the end of the galaxy. This is our battle too. Arcee, this is bigger than just one human."

While the two Autobots thought about that, the rest of the team was supporting Optimus, earning Thunderwing's attention. Cliffjunper fired his cannons while Bulkhead fired his weapons in vehicle form, until the giant was about to strike, forcing them to retreat and grab Bumblebee, who was already unconscious. The impact almost hit them, but was strong enough to send them flying. As the medic, Ratchet went to assist them.

"Optimus, Bulkhead and Cliffjumper are down!" Arcee informed.

"Please Optimus, let one of us do this." Sky begged.

"The human spirit never ceases to surprise me." Optimus admitted as he saw Thunderwing coming through the smoke. "Arcee, can you get Sky to that opening?"

Arcee nodded as she handed the device to Sky before changing to vehicle mode. "Sky, hop on. And hold on tight, it's going to be a risky ride."

"Thanks, Arcee."

He mounted on Arcee, and started their way to Thunderwing.

"Arcee, Sky's safety is your primary mission now." Optimus reminded.

The way to Thunderwing was not easy, of course: even as he was battling Optimus, Thunderwing launched some shots to the distance, causing a bombing all the way to him. It was not hard for Arcee to evade the shots, but some of them caused some rocks to block some parts of the way, worsening the conditions. Fortunately, Arcee used the weapons of her alt mode to make their through. They were almost at their destination when Thunderwing unleashed a huge shot from his mouth. She speeded up and managed to dodge even the shockwave with a jump. In the air, she changed to robot form, grabbed Sky, and threw him into his core. Of course, Thunderwing punched her aside as result.

"Now, Optimus Prime, we come to the heart of the matter." Thunderwing said to him, until he put his hand on his chest, feeling much pain. "What is this? I feel cuts in my inside. It burns, burns too much!"

"Whatever you're doing Sky, it's working. Keep going." Optimus encouraged through com-link.

After a while, Thunderwing became some tired, and suddenly, a faint light started to shine from Thunderwing's chest.

"What, what is this? I'm…losing power. I…I feel…cold." He said falling to his knees.

Sky jumped down from the titan, allowing Arcee to catch him during the fall. Immediately, the shoulders of Thunderwing overcharged and exploded, revealing two weak points.

"Yes! Those reactors are vulnerable. Target them, target them!" Ratchet cheered as Han observed the scene.

Optimus ran to Thunderwing, jumped and punched one of the reactors, affecting Thunderwing much than before.

"Yes, it worked! The device weakened him. Target those reactors on his shoulders, they are his weak spots." Ratchet advised through com-link.

Optimus started to fire at both targets with his cannons, enraging Thunderwing.

"Rarg, burn, insect!" He said before launching another beam of dark energon from the mouth.

Optimus tried to evade it, even when Thunderwing moved the beam at him. Fortunately, his reflects made him dodge the beam changing to vehicle form and pass beneath it, as he continued to fire his cannons at the reactors. Finally, one of the reactors exploded, leaving only the other. Thunderwing, now injured, tried to smash Optimus with his hand. Optimus dodged it, and seeing that arm was where the remaining target was, he climbed on the arm and used his swords to destroy it.

"I will turn you to ash." Thunderwing said as he prepared to strike again, but Optimus fired first, stunning him and making him retreat as few steps. "Urg, no, no, I will not be defeated. If I must spend every bit of energy in core to destroy the matrix, so be it." He said spreading his wings and opening his chest, revealing his core.

Optimus decided to do the same, summoning a blue aura of energy, with the power of the Matrix of Leadership. "You want the matrix so badly? Here it is."

Thunderwing took flight and launched a rain of huge shots from his chest. Optimus could only dodge most of them, but the matrix's influence made Optimus more resistant, so he received no damage. And also, it powered him up that his cannons' shots were now stronger, causing more damage to Thunderwing's weak point. Totally furious, Thunderwing tried to stomp on Optimus with his feet, but he managed to climb on his wings and cut them off with his swords, powered up.

"Hey! What are you doing back there? Get off me, you parasite! No one defies Thunderwing! I'll smash you to atoms!"

Optimus changed to vehicle form at landing and aimed his vehicle form's cannons at Thunderwing's chest, charged them up all he could, and unleashed two huge shots, as powerful as a big turbolaser. Thunderwing groaned in pain as his chest started to glow. He walked backwards to the edge of the lava waterfall, lost balance and fell into the lava. That caused an earthquake that sent flying rocks of dark energon from a newborn volcano nearby. Optimus retreated and went with the team, which observed the eruption from the distance. After a while on the surface, the dark energon rocks stopped glowing, sign that the dark matter was gone, the same as Thunderwing. Moments later, everyone returned to base.

"We made it. Right now, Thunderwing has reunited with his master." Ratchet said.

"That was an awesome and unique battle."

"You said it, Han." Bulkhead agreed.

"(**A shame I missed most of it.**)"

"Another victory for the Autobots." Cliff added.

"But we couldn't achieve it alone." Optimus said, looking at the children. "The Autobots are privileged to have allies such as these: five valiant young humans, without whom this day would have been lost. They are the bravest of us all."

"Indeed, you are." Arcee ended.

For the next weeks, the Autobots detected no sign of any kind of activity from the Decepticons, probably because they were too busy repairing all the damage Thunderwing inflicted to the Nemesis, and Megatron. That allowed the children to pass more time in other activities: Sky passed more free time with Arcee, enjoying it together; Leia heard the tales of her mother when she was queen; Luke spent time with his father, learning basis of mechanic alongside the droids; Aris used all that time to start developing ways to restore planets like Raxus Prime on her own; and Han took the chance to visit Corellia's flight academy. As for the Autobots, they remained alert for any possible signal of new Iacon relics, or any Separatist Remnants activity. But peace and quiet was a gift that they don't enjoyed much, and right now everything was peaceful, for the moment.


	36. Chapter 36

**36- Crossfire.**

It has been a month since Thunderwing's demise, and the Nemesis was once again fully repaired. Now, it was flying across the space like always. Meanwhile, inside its bridge…

"My liege, I'm glad to report you that all damage inflicted to the warship caused by Thunderwing's escape has finally been fixed. The warship is 100% operational and we are ready to commence his search." Airachnid reported.

"Forget about Thunderwing. He is no more." Megatron revealed, remembering the incident on Mustafar. "And the dark energon with him has been lost forever."

"At least we have the few remains which the asteroid left for us."

"Yes, better that than nothing. Anyway, our attention now must be focused again in the location and recovery of the Iacon relics."

"If it pleases you, Lord Megatron, once Soundwave discovers a means of decoding the remainder of the Iacon database, as we know he will, I would suggest the deployment of an underutilized asset."

"And what asset would that be, Airachnid?"

"I believe that my superior tracking skills would expedite your quest, to recover the remaining relics." She explained bowing to him.

"Noted."

"You are a gracious audience, my lord. Soundwave." She saluted before leaving the bridge.

Once he was sure she was gone, Megatron turned to Soundwave. "Remind me of her trustworthiness."

Soundwave replayed one of Airachnid's phrases when she was in command of the Nemesis. "I believe we must consider the possibility of a future without Megatron."

At the same time, Dreadwing was in the ship's weapon storage, checking the weapons.

"Dreadwing." Megatron called from one video terminal.

Dreadwing turned at him and bowed. "I am at your beck and call, Lord Megatron."

"I wish to entrust you with a task I would normally reserve for myself. That is if you wish to prove yourself worthy of becoming my first lieutenant."

"That pose belongs to Airachnid."

"She will be missed." Megatron answered, so Dreadwing understood what he was referring to. "And I suggest you bring backup. She can be a handful, especially when cornered."

**Felucia**

Dreadwing, Airachnid and Breakdown walked through the weird known jungle of Felucia at night.

"Am I the only one here who considers this to be overkill on Lord Megatron's part? I mean: dispatching two of his most proficient warriors to track down one unconfirmed energon spike. Especially in a very hazard world like this one: with all these strange jungles, full with highly dangerous predators like rancors, acklays, and don't mention the weird natives. I'm surprised humans and similar can live here with all that." Airachnid admitted.

"Megatron knows me and Dreadwing here will get the job done." Breakdown said.

"Actually, I was referring to Dreadwing and myself."

That started to get Breakdown mad, but Dreadwing stopped him.

"Breakdown, remain on task. This must be a unified effort."

"Indeed, Breakdown. I know we've never seen eyes to eye, but that doesn't mean we can't…patch things up." Airachnid provoked winking him an eye.

"That's it!" Breakdown shouted, flying off the handle.

"Don't." Dreadwing begged.

Knowing that Breakdown would charge at her, Airachnid changed to her spider form and fired a web to Breakdown, covering his head. Breakdown tried to take it off, but it was too glued that he fell to the ground. Airachnid climbed to a tree as Dreadwing started to shoot at her with his gun. She moved through the trees dodging the shots and started to fire webs at him. Dreadwing dodged the first two shots, but the third one caught him and trapped him against a tree, but his last shot cut the tree where she was standing, making her fall and hit a few branches. That made her lost one of her spider legs during the fall. Breakdown finally removed the web from his head, activated his turret and fired at Airachnid, who jumped from tree to tree, getting away. Of course, Breakdown went after her with a battle cry.

"Breakdown, don't be a fool. Release me." Dreadwing demanded.

But Breakdown didn't listen. He continued following her, jumping above the rocks he found, until he found an energon trail. He followed it until he found Airachnid lying on the floor, looking hurt.

He laughed as he walked toward, pulling out his hammer as she crawled back. "Easy prey."

Breakdown raised his hammer, ready for the final hit. But when he did, he found his hammer hooked by other webs, and no matter how hard he pulled, the webs didn't break. That was all a trap made by Airachnid, even the hurt acting. The last thing Breakdown saw was Airachnid's spider claw striking him, causing him to scream in pain. The scream was too loud that caused some flying animals to take flight, even Dreadwing, still stuck, heard it.

"Breakdown, what is your status? Breakdown!"

Near to there, there was group of separatist battle droids on an abandoned base, probably one of theirs during the war, taking every material, supply and vehicle into a C-9970 landing craft. But they suddenly stopped.

"Did you guys hear that?" One of them asked.

"Ah, probably is nothing, just a wild animal. Get back to work so we can finally leave this planet." Another droid answered.

"Well, that didn't sound like wildlife to me. There must be someone else here."

"Who? There are no inhabitants on this region."

"Then this requires some investigation." An officer droid said approaching them. "You two go take a look around, and report in case you find something. We better make sure there are no spies of the Republic here."

"Roger roger." One of the droids nodded as they mounted on two heavy STAPs.

The droids started to move through the jungle.

"Oh man, why do we get the itchiest jobs? We should be simply taking all we can recover and fly back home, not following the sound of some thing of not value for us." One of the droids expressed.

After a few seconds patrolling, they stopped and got off the STAPs and went to investigate something. They aimed their weapon's lights, and discovered Breakdown's hammer hanging from a web. But that was only a portion of what they discovered: the whole body of Breakdown, shattered in pieces.

"Well, this is not a not-valuable thing." The other droid said before activating his com-link. "Commander, this is unit 392, our scouting has yielded unexpected results, and a familiar face."

"What is it?"

"Something the general will like very much. Of course, tell the fleet we are going to need another transport."

Not far from there, inside a cave, Starscream was climbing up a wall in order to grab a tiny remaining piece of energon.

"How is it that I have been reduced for seeking energon scraps merely to survive?" He grunted as he plucked the piece from the wall.

Naturally, Starscream fell to the ground. Then, at the same time he saw a strange shadow getting inside the cave, he heard a strange noise. He went to investigate and saw something digging: it was some kind of giant robotic insect with six legs, a lone abdomen, some spikes on his body and a head with a red visor with two large jaws (**the Insecticons from Fall of Cybertron and Rise of the Dark Spark**).

"An Insecticon." Starscream recognized. "Here? On this galaxy?"

The Insecticon took out a bigger fragment of energon.

"You there, scavenger. Deliver that energon to me." Starscream ordered walking to the bug, but it simply looked before continuing its search. "You dare turn your back on a superior lifeform? I am commander Starscream."

Starscream smacked on the creature's back a little, but was enough to get the Insecticon mad, because it tried to strike Starscream with its claws. He dodged the attacks and ran into a hole, trying to get away from the jaws of the creature.

"Fine! Keep the energon! I hope you choke on it."

The Insecticon roared at him, but suddenly stopped attacking. It pulled the head out of the hole and walked toward a bunch of rocks, where Airachnid was on top of it.

"Yes, minion. Approach me, obey me, worship me." She said, making the Insecticon to bow before her and offering her the energon, which she picked. "You shouldn't have."

"What?! You reject a commander but grovel at the feet of that wrench?" Starscream said in disbelief getting out of the hole.

"Starscream, don't get your turbines in a twist. After all, the beast and I are somewhat related. You might even say we are of one mind." Airachnid revealed as the Insecticon got up and looked at him, but it didn't look like it was still mad.

"Why are you here? Decepticons never return to stripped mines."

"You are not the only rogue Decepticon in need of energon." She answered, showing her damaged spider leg leaking energon.

"Was it a running with the Autobots or did Megatron invited you on one of his field trips?"

"Megatron was otherwise engaged, but you should see his lackey."

"You know, Airachnid, as fellow outcasts we should consider putting aside our differences. With this creature under your control and at our disposal we might employ it to terminate Megatron, allowing us to rule the Decepticons."

"Together?"

"We would simply need to lure Megatron here, away from his support systems, so that we might catch him."

"With his guard down. An intriguing proposal, if ruling Decepticons or spending any length of time with you were of the slightest interest to me." Starscream was speechless from Airachnid's answer. "Of course, you had me at terminate Megatron: payback would be sweet."

"However, you wish to spin it."

"I would need to ensure my assassin is up to the task. Perhaps a test run is in order."

"What? I thought we were partners. Of course, if what you wish is a challenge, I think I saw one of those creatures the natives call a sarlacc right in a hole in middle of the jungle, one quite big." Starscream said, starting to fear what Airachnid's intentions were.

"No thanks, it is better to test on cybertronian metal than on simply organic flesh. Eviscerate him!"

The Insecticon shrieked before advancing at Starscream, with horror on his face. Moments later, at the Autobot base, Ratchet detected something on his terminal.

"What is it?" Bulkhead asked.

"A high-frequency signal, with an embedded message." Ratchet answered.

"Again?" Cliffjumper asked surprised as he entered the room.

"Starscream." Ratchet nodded. "I have obtained information of extreme interest to you. Bring medical kit."

The Autobots looked each other, thinking what could it be. Starscream was lying against a rock, leaking energon from an injure. He saw the ground bridge appear in front of him, and Cliffjumper with Bulkhead jumping out of it with guns ready.

"Clear!" Cliff signaled after checking the area, so Ratchet came out with his tools.

"Make it fast." Ratchet said to Starscream.

"It would appear that like myself, Airachnid has gone rogue." He started.

"What's it to us?"

Starscream though about something. "She's planning to retaliate against Me…mankind."

"You mean the Republic?" Cliff asked.

"Oh yes, sorry. I have wrongly expressed myself. I can provide you with her current location."

"I don't believe you." Ratchet declared.

"Why wouldn't you? I directed you to the location of the Decepticon space bridge, so you can rescue Orion Pax, didn't I?"

"Yeah, but then you helped Grievous steal Bumblebee's T-Cog." Bulkhead reminded.

"Not to mention you tried to harm the Skywalker twins." Cliff added.

"So? He got it back, didn't he? Besides, those sneaky little Jedi did more harm to me!" Starscream said, pointing to the scar he had on his face.

"Well, you have what you deserve." Ratchet said, scowling as the three Autobots headed back to the portal.

"I admit! Aligning myself with these vile droids was a colossal error in judgment, but I am alone, I do what I must to survive!" Starscream cried as he tried to get up, but the pain made him fall to his knees. "But I have paid the price: I am now the one missing his T-Cog."

That made the Autobots turn at him.

"You're grounded?" Bulkhead asked.

"And that have caused me a huge trouble to move all around the galaxy. I have to steal a ship big enough for me to operate in order to travel from one star system to another. Thus of little if any threat to you, but Airachnid and her Insecticon intend to…"

"Wait. Did you say Insecticon?" Cliffjumper asked alarmed.

"One? Here?" Ratchet asked too.

"How?" Bulkhead added.

"And I would have asked, but I was too busy squeezing through a narrow crevice trying to keep the vermin from chewing my leg off! While Airachnid watched."

Meanwhile, Dreadwing returned back to the Nemesis and explained to Megatron what happened.

"The reason for our inability to locate Breakdown's signal is all too clear. But how is it that you are unable to recover his remains?" Megatron asked mad.

In that moment, Soundwave's terminal started to sound.

"What is it?"

Soundwave went to check it out, revealing to be a calling from Airachnid.

"Heard from Breakdown lately?" She asked through com-link.

"Trace the communication." Megatron ordered, and Soundwave nodded.

"Megatron, truly? You sent simple henchmen to terminate a high-ranking officer. I thought you reserved that honor for yourself." Airachnid retold.

"Is that a challenge?"

"An invitation. And since Soundwave is no doubt tracing this signal you know where to find me." Airachnid said before the transmission ended and Soundwave located her position.

"I'll be back."

"Allow me to accompany you." Dreadwing offered.

"You already had your chance." Megatron said before leaving the bridge.

Dreadwing suspected that Megatron might be heading into a trap. Meanwhile, Ratchet was showing everyone what Starscream told them.

"The coordinates Starscream provided are within an abandoned Decepticon mine on Felucia." Ratchet showed.

"Hold on. You just fixed him up and set him on his way?" Arcee asked in disbelief.

"(**Don't you remember what he tried to do to me, Luke and Leia?**)"

"What were we supposed to do, taking him back here?" Bulkhead retorted.

"Not that I wouldn't jump at any chance to put Airachnid down, but she isn't the only one who almost robbed me of a partner."

"Arcee, don't start with that again. You made a promise to Sky, not seeking revenge. Especially for something that didn't happen." Cliffjumper reminded.

"But it could happen."

"That's not excuse."

"And you weren't there, Arcee. Starscream was weak, defenseless." Bulkhead defended.

"And learning of the Insecticon could prove highly tactical. Starscream's intel has proved credible in the past." Ratchet pointed out.

"Sure! When he wasn't busy stabbing us in the back." Arcee snarled.

"Without the resources we possessed on Cybertron, we lack ready means of capturing and imprisoning our enemies. Nonetheless, I do not condone the termination of any defenseless lifeform." Optimus stated.

At the same time, Megatron arrived to the position where Airachnid was, flying through a storm. He entered inside a big hole that lead to the mine, transformed and landed. Airachnid appeared from behind a boulder.

"You don't waste time." Airachnid saluted.

"Your stay of execution has come to an end."

Megatron aimed his fusion cannon at her, but immediately, the Insecticon jumped above him. Megatron managed to lift and throw the creature off of him. The Insecticon recovered and roared at him.

"I will leave you two to get acquainted." Airachnid said as she climbed to the top of a rock.

"Bow before Megatron, your leader."

The Insecticon didn't listen to Megatron's command and charged at him.

"I said bow…" Megatron said, but the bug grabbed him by the head and threw him.

Megatron recovered, just when the Insecticon tackled him against the wall. Airachnid smirked, seeing that everything was going as planned. The Insecticon tried to bite Megatron with its jaws, but Megatron managed to push it back and sending it flying with a shot of his cannon. Unfortunately, the bug used the impulse to change to its alt form: a flying bug, and charged again. Megatron was about to fire again, but a web blocked his cannon suddenly, caused by Airachnid. That allowed the Insecticon to smash Megatron against the wall two times before tossing him high in the air. Next, it flew and made a gash on Megatron's left shoulder, causing him a lot of pain and losing some energon. It circled around and shot him back to the ground. Airachnid smiled, seeing Megatron's fall was about to arrive. Her creature charged again, but this time Megatron pushed it aside with strength enough to send it at the other side of the cave, surprising her.

"You and your beast would do well to remember: I honed my skills in the pits of Kaon!" Megatron said, pulling out his sword.

Both Megatron and the Insecticon charged at each other, clashing into a push-the-other-back fight. At the same time, a ground bridge appeared at the cave's entrance, and Team Prime from it.

"Procced with extreme caution." Optimus instructed.

Megatron blocked the Insecticon's claws with his sword. He sliced it, but it jumped over him. Megatron tried to slice again, but the creature jumped on the wall and tackled him.

"Finish him!" Airachnid ordered, not aware that the Autobots were above her, watching.

"Whoa. Scream never mentioned Megatron." Bulkhead recalled.

"It would seem Starscream orchestrated this convergence, in the hope that all his enemies would destroy each other on his behalf." Optimus analyzed.

"And we fell for it." Cliff said.

"Well you can have whatever's left of Megatron. Airachnid's mine." Arcee said jumping and changing to her alt mode.

"Arcee, no!" Optimus asked.

As the combatants continued their duel, Arcee returned back to robot form and tackled Airachnid, throwing her against the wall.

"You." Airachnid said.

Arcee pulled out her wrist blades and went for her rival. Megatron continued blocking the Insecticon's attacks and trying to slice it, until he could kick it against the wall, knocking it temporary. He noticed Airachnid was missing, but spotted the Autobots over him.

"So many surprises today!"

The Insecticon crawled on the wall behind him and jumped to him, but Megatron sliced back. As for Airachnid, she tried to get away as she fired webs at Arcee, which she dodged. Arcee pulled out and fired her weapons, forcing Airachnid to drill a new tunnel. Arcee fired inside of it before going after her through it. Back with Megatron, he hit with his sword the Insecticon's head, pushing it back, and took the chance to grab two of its legs. He kicked the beast back, ripping the legs in the process. He dropped them before charging again and strike with his sword. That slice cut the Insecticon's head, making the body collapse, dead.

"Let that be a warning to anyone who dares cross a gladiator of Kaon! Be they Decepticon…" Megatron proclaimed triumphal, until the Autobots jumped down and surrounded him, aiming their guns. "…or Autobot."

Megatron took only two steps before collapsing, the fight had consumed all his strengths.

"It would seem that I'm unarmed and at your mercy. So tell me Optimus, do you intend to take me alive, or end this here and now?"

After a pause, Optimus answered by aiming his cannon at Megatron. But before he could fire, a rain of shots came from above them: it was Dreadwing and a squadron of flying Decepticons.

"The surprises never cease." Megatron remarked.

The Decepticons transformed, surrounded the Autobots and aimed their weapons at them.

"Oh scrap." Bulkhead cursed.

Meanwhile, Arcee continued following Airachnid through the tunnel, until she noticed touching something familiar. Both her hands were covered in webs.

"Scrap."

Immediately, a cocoon of webs trapped her and hauled her to the surface, where Airachnid was waiting. She ended dangling from a tree. Airachnid grabbed her head as she readied one of her spider claws, for execute her.

"This may not be the day that I take Megatron's spark, but it is the day I remove yours." Airachnid decreed, but before striking a missile not only hit her, but pushed her aside before exploding.

Arcee took a look to who saved her, and surprise: it was Starscream. Now Airachnid was lying on the floor, hurt.

"How right you were, Airachnid: payback is sweet." Starscream said as he fired another missile at her, but she drilled another tunnel to escape before the missile reached.

Meanwhile, in the cave…

"Deliver Megatron to us and I will allow you to live." Dreadwing proclaimed.

"Never trust a Con. Kick Buckethead's bucket!" Bulkhead encouraged.

Optimus looked to Megatron before looking at Dreadwing. "Dreadwing, do I have your word?"

After a long pause, Dreadwing retrieved his cannon and the Cons lowered their weapons as answer. Optimus did the same, allowing Dreadwing to help his master to his feet.

"My liege." Dreadwing said as the Autobots went back with Optimus.

"Dreadwing may have given you his word, but I did not. Destroy them!" Megatron ordered.

The Decepticons and Autobots fired their weapons while Megatron and Dreadwing changed to vehicle form and flew out of the cave.

"You disobeyed my orders in following me here. You will make a fine first lieutenant." Megatron said to Dreadwing as they flew back to the Nemesis.

Team Prime continued firing until all the Decepticons were shot down.

"That was intense." Bulkhead said.

There was still a problem: Arcee was still stuck, and now at the mercy of Starscream, who approached her.

"Now, if there is one thing I despise nearly as much as eight-leggers it is former two-wheelers." Starscream told her, face-to-face.

"Go on. Get it over with."

"As I recollect, in a similar predicament you once allowed me to live."

Arcee closed her eyes, expecting the end. Starscream used his claws, but not to finish with Arcee, but to cut the cocoon.

"Consider us even." He said as he walked away.

"Arcee, what is your status?" Optimus asked through com-link.

She sighed in relief. "In need of assist, but alive. And so is Airachnid."

"At least Megatron took care of the other bug problem." Bulkhead pointed out.

"Well, when we all come back to base, you and I are going to have a little talk about what happened today, and what had that to do with your promise. Just be grateful that I'm not going to tell Sky about this."

Arcee sighed again, this time feeling bad with herself. "You're right, Cliff. I had been reckless, again."

"Make sure this experience to be an important lesson for yourself." Optimus said as he and the rest went to Arcee's position.

Speaking of Airachnid, she drilled to another tunnel, still injured.

"Starscream. I vow I will have your head." She swore.

Suddenly, she felt a familiar presence. She wandered through the tunnel until she saw another way to a lower cave, so she entered and continued until she reached to a huge chamber. She was surprised by what she found there: an entire Insecticon hive, lying dormant on some kind of stasis pods.

"So my warrior was merely a scout."


	37. Chapter 37

**37- Nemesis Prime.**

**Carida System**

It was in middle of the night, but that did not matter for two Jedi masters, who finished a routine visit to the Republic space station.

"Good flight, sir." A clone saluted.

"At ease, soldier." Anakin responded as he and Obi Wan entered the ship.

Their T-6 shuttle took off, exited the station's hangar and flew right into the deep space, not aware that they were being followed.

"So, another day over. What are you going to do once at home?" Anakin asked.

"I think I will meditate."

"And that's it? Obi Wan, we need to use all free time we have as possible to spend it with our families."

"Oh, really?"

"Look at me: there is nothing more gratifying and heartwarming than arrive at home, with the children waiting to the moment to run at you with open arms and your wife welcoming you back home. Even Jedi have the right to happiness, family and those things. That was one of the mistakes the Jedi code had before."

"Right, not even the High Council reasoned about that. Okay, I will follow your advice, for this once. My former padawan."

Suddenly, they were blinded by some lights that flashed right in front of them.

"I thought there was no travel route in this position." Obi Wan reminded.

"Maybe is someone who become lost at jumping into hyperspace. Go around!" Anakin signaled.

However, the other ship, instead of turning around, it slammed the back of the ship, causing the Jedi to spin out of control before stabilizing the ship, looking at the other one.

"Whoa, that was close." Anakin said in relief.

"If that were an accident, but it wasn't. That was on purpose." Obi Wan deduced.

"So, someone is trying to take us down."

Both Jedi tried to take a close look to the ship which was attacking them: it was an unidentified mercenary craft (**the one from the mercenary leader from Star Wars: Starfighter**), but there was something intriguing about it: it had the Decepticon emblem.

"A Decepticon? Now this is getting more interesting."

"There is no time for fun, Anakin. Our ship doesn't have weapons, our best option is to simply jump to hyperspace."

Then, the other ship started to fire lasers, forcing Anakin to show his incredible flying skills dodging the shots.

"Whoa, it seems that some of Megatron's minions became very mad with you since your stay in the Nemesis." Anakin suggested.

"I don't think so. The one who kidnapped me was smaller than that, and there are no reports about any Con with that alt form."

The ship started to follow them as it fired, trying to shoot them down.

"I think we're going to need a little backup here." Obi Wan said.

"You do that and I will try to lose him."

"Where?"

"In there." Anakin said, pointing at a nearby bunch of asteroids.

"In an asteroid field?! You're joking, right?"

But he started to approach the ship to it.

"You're not actually going into an asteroid field?" Obi Wan asked in disbelief.

"He'd be crazy to follow us, wouldn't he?" Anakin reassured.

But even when they entered and moved between the asteroids, the other ship continued after them and firing. It even launched two missiles that went after them. At the same time, in the Autobot base, BB-8 was racing against three mouse droids, each one with a different color touch. The droids were controlled by Sky, Han and Aris, while BB-8 was representing the Skywalker twins. Of course, each Autobot was cheering for their partners.

"(**You're going to make it, BB-8!**)"

"Metal to the pedal, Han!" Bulkhead encouraged.

"Go Sky! Go!" Arcee cheered.

"Full speed ahead, Aris!" Cliff cheered.

"No way! BB-8's scorching us." Han decreed.

But right before they could declare the winner, someone called.

"Prime?! Do you read me?"

"I'm sorry, master Kenobi. Optimus isn't here at the moment." Ratchet told him.

"Then tell him we have an emergency. Anakin and I are being chased by an unidentified flying Decepticon. And to make things worse, he's chasing us even inside an asteroid field."

"Yeah, that sounds much like dad." Luke nodded.

"A new Decepticon flyer? That doesn't look good." Ratchet said.

Back with the Jedi…

"Then I suggest you follow our ship's tracker signal before this Con take us down." Anakin added, right before the ship received a huge hit from the other ship's lasers. "And there goes our shields. I admit it, he's good."

"Any other good ideas?"

"Just one. Grab the space suits, just in case we need them. I'm going to get close to one of those giant ones."

Anakin flew toward the surface of one big asteroid, with the other ship after them. The ship managed to hit them again, this time causing the ship to start descending to the asteroid's surface, until it crash-landed, right at the edge of a huge hole.

"Another one of your great landings." Obi Wan congratulated.

"That hit took out our engines. We're stuck here." Anakin said, putting on the space suit.

They saw the other ship flying above them, probably not noticing them. But they were wrong, because it turned around and charged at them, smashing the ship and making it hanging.

"Anakin, I think is time to leave the ship." Obi Wan said, spotting the ship going back for another round.

Fortunately, in that moment, a ground bridge appeared next to them, with the four Autobots driving out. Bee speeded up, and just in the moment the other ship hit them again, he changed to robot form and grabbed their shuttle, hanging from the edge. The other Autobots transformed back to robot form as they saw the ship flying away.

"I don't recognize that Con." Bulkhead noticed.

"Whoever it is, I'm going to figure it out." Arcee said before changing to vehicle form and started to follow it.

Bulkhead and Cliffjumper went to help Bumblebee, but the bumper of the ship ripped apart from it, causing it to fall into the hole, with both Jedi screaming. Cliffjumper jumped into the hole, speeded up and hooked himself to the wall and grabbed it from below.

"You alright in there?" Cliff asked.

"At ease, soldier." Anakin panted.

"Think you can get us up by your own?" Obi Wan asked.

"Trust me. I'm not called Cliffjumper by nothing."

But suddenly, they heard a loud roar coming from inside the hole. Even it was too dark, Cliff could notice something moving toward them.

"Oh scrap. Guys, give me some cover!" Cliff shouted as he started to climb up.

"What he means?" Bulk asked confused.

"(**There must be something inside the asteroid.**)"

"Yeah, something big made this hole. Hang in there, Cliff!" Bulk said as he changed to vehicle form.

Bee grabbed Cliff's hand when he jumped right at him, taking him out of the hole right in the moment an Exogorth (giant space slug) emerged from it. Bulkhead fired a couple of times his cannon, forcing the creature to return to the asteroid's insides. Speaking about Arcee, she drove to the other side of the asteroid and checked the surroundings with her lights, looking for any place the ship could be hidden. Then she heard a flying noise next to her and saw the ship heading at her at full speed before her lights went out. When she was waking up, she was back at the Autobot base, being examined by the doctor.

"Yes, that's it. Follow the light."

"Wait, what?" She gasped, before seeing she was back at base, sighing in relief. "Not the best choice of words, Ratchet."

"Arcee, are you alright?" Sky asked next to her as she exited the medical chamber with help from Bumblebee and Cliffjumper.

"Sure, except for being blindsided by our new mysterious Con. That's what I saw."

"So, any clues of who could it be?" Anakin asked, with his children besides him.

"Not yet. We still need to analyze his combat strategy and a possible description in relation to his size, but that don't make things easier. There could be lots of Decepticons with air combat alt forms able to fly inside an asteroid field. If only we could know a little about his behavior…" Ratchet explained.

"If we have a new Con operating by his own, wondering around the galaxy without any clues about how to combat him, we have a serious problem." Obi Wan said.

"We will discuss this with Optimus when he comes back." Ratchet declared as he went to the terminals. "And good news for you, because he's just returning now."

Optimus arrived to the base in vehicle form and transformed.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"We had an incident just recently. We were about to call you, but there was a problem." Cliff started.

"We didn't know where you were." Arcee followed.

"We even haven't been able to reach you." Bulkhead added.

"I have been outside of our communication range, in a subterranean energon deposit right here on Naboo." Optimus answered, pulling out a shard of energon. "Now tell me what happened."

"It happened to us, Prime. We were on Carida and about to leave when suddenly we were attacked by a new unidentified Con, one with a flying vehicle form and good flying skills." Obi Wan reported.

"Is there any clue that could help us to identify this new attacker?"

"No. Unfortunately, we don't possess enough clues for a secure picture, but for the next time he strikes, we will be ready." Ratchet swore.

Meanwhile, the same ship was now back at Carida, on the planet's surface, heading right to a very important Republic military base. A clone soldier noticed it before stepping out of his room.

"Attention, you're entering in a highly restricted area! Turn around or we will shoot your ship down!" The clone warned with a megaphone.

The ship did not listen and speeded up, passing above the clone and entering the base' perimeter.

"Call the commander, we have an intruder." The soldier called through com-link.

Inside the base's command center, the clones were expecting to inform the person in charge: a young woman with black hair and suited in an armor similar to the clones.

"What's the issue?"

"Commander, there is an unidentified ship inside the perimeter. It seems to be causing rowdyism all around the base." One of the clones informed.

"I can see it." She said looking through the window.

The ship was now flying at ground level, ramming and hitting the vehicles it met on its way and almost running over clone troopers. As response, the clones mobilized their vehicles to chase the ship: combat speeders, speeder bikes and a few light walkers in the ground and gunships in the air. At the end, the ship landed in the center of the base's area, surrounded by Republic troops.

"Okay Del, what's the situation?" The commander asked through com-link.

"The ship just landed and the troops have it surrounded. It has no escape." A young man answered, probably in charge of the troops and suited in a similar armor as the commander.

"Let's see who's dumb enough to enter here. Approach the vehicle and let Dio to open the door. I'm going to send it to you."

"Understood, Iden."

A modified ID10 seeker droid deployed from the commander's back and flew right to the field.

"This is a restricted area. Exit the vehicle or we will open fire." One of the clones warned as the commander and two ARC troops approached with the droid to the ship.

"Right behind you, agent Meeko." One of the ARC troops nodded.

"Okay little guy, your turn."

Dio nodded as it manipulated the ship's door, allowing the three men come inside and check the pilot' seat.

"Iden, we have checked the ship, and you're not going to believe it: there is no one piloting it."

"What? Are you sure, Del?"

The door suddenly closed and the ship transformed into some kind of cybertronian, better said an improved version of Optimus Prime, one more robust, his size was double than his, he looked stronger, and wielded a powerful jet-pack on his back (**Optimus Prime Beast Hunter's version**), but this one was black and had red eyes.

"I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. And I bring you this message." The new Optimus said as he changed one of his hands for a huge cannon, aimed to the troops and fired.

Seconds later, someone contacted Skywalker.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Master, I just received a distress call from the military base of Carida. They are under attack." Sky's mother reported.

"That must be our mysterious raider." Obi Wan deduced.

"But you're not going to believe who they said the raider is: Optimus Prime."

"What? Ahsoka, that's impossible. We're with him right now at base." Anakin told her.

"Then explain that to the ones who are fighting right there. I'm almost there to support them." She said before hanging up.

"For what she said, the base must not be attacked by the ship, but by a droid." Obi Wan realized.

"An evil resemblance of Optimus Prime?!" Ratchet asked in disbelief.

Everyone looked at Optimus, who looked determined to figure out this confusion. Back at Carida…

"Fire, fire!" Agent Meeko yelled as the clones fired at the other Optimus, now overflying them with his jet-pack and firing his cannons.

"Del! Are you okay?" The commander asked arriving to his side.

"Iden! Glad you're here, I'm fine. This droid is proving to be hard to break." He said aiming a sniper rifle.

"Then we'll have to use heavy weapons. Dio, try to scan it, see if you can find any weak points." She said charging her weapon before launching an energized shot at the head of the droid, but it did not make a scratch.

The imposter continued his way through the base, firing at everything he saw: vehicles, clone troopers and even the base's structures. The gunships fired some missiles, but the impostor dodged and fired his own from a couple of missile launchers from his shoulders. As it continued its rampage, a ground bridge appeared and the Autobots stepped out. The impostor saw them and immediately changed to his vehicle form: the ship which attacked the Jedi before, and flew out of the area, hitting Dio on the way.

"There! He brough reinforcements! Resume fire!" One of the gunships' pilot ordered.

The gunships and walkers were about to fire at Team Prime, but a Jedi starfighter blocked their way.

"Troops, hold your fire. These are the Autobots, allies of the Republic, not like the first one." Ahsoka announced from the ship.

"If it wasn't for the Jedi…" Bulkhead started while Arcee caught Dio during its fall.

"We must secure the base and attend the wounded first. Explanations will come later." Optimus instructed.

It took only a few minutes to the Autobots help with the base's mess. Later, everyone, including commander Versio and her second-in-command, were back to the base.

"So, what's the damage?" Luke asked.

"A few men were hurt, but fortunately there are no casualties. I must admit it is a privilege to meet some Jedi's children." Commander Versio saluted, crouching at the children's height.

"Nice to meet you, commander." Leia saluted.

"Please, call me Iden."

"And this little fella?" Aris asked, seeing agent Meeko fixing Dio. "Looks like a probe droid."

"That's my partner, Dio. It goes wherever I go. It's able of many things that not many droids can, it helps me with lots of duties." Iden answered while the droid, finally fixed, flew toward BB-8 and saluted him.

"Looks like you now have a new friend, BB-8." Sky observed, earning a nod from both droids. "So, now what?"

"We've already transmitted the warning: everyone will perceive the Optimus we are looking for is not the one we know." Ahsoka answered to her son.

"All military personal are under strict orders to stay alert for that droid and strike him down." Agent Meeko reported.

"Pfu, at least it is known that the Autobots are innocent." Sky said in relief.

"And that Optimus was framed." Han added.

"Though unfortunate, the military order changes nothing. Our impostor clearly poses a grave threat to the Republic." Optimus rumbled.

"A thirty-foot-tall transforming impostor." Anakin corrected.

"One with upgrades, from what we saw." Iden added.

"They actually did it, those butchers managed to crack the code." Ratchet snarled.

"Grievous." Optimus growled.

At the same time, the other Optimus was flying inside a building, landing between a few battle droids before changing back to robot form. And like the assistants for a race car, the droids started to check all his systems.

"Welcome back, my new best unit." Grievous saluted, walking toward him. "What do you have to report?"

The fake Optimus bowed to him. "I attacked the base as you ordered, general. The clones offered quite resistance, but not a match for my weapons."

"Excellent."

"Sir, we have the analysis of all his systems. All and every one of them has operated a full capacity." One of the droids who operated the terminals reported.

"Really, no parallax or latency issues?" One of the droids which were checking the fake Optimus asked.

"And the conclusion?" Kraken asked. "You have everything recorded, don't you?"

"Roger roger. The telepresence interface performed flawlessly, in vehicular and robot mode." Another droid showed.

"Good, good. We now know the Republic military is no match for our new might, and soon the Jedi will. Rest now, my new elite soldier, you will need to regain your strength for the next fight." Grievous said, smiling sinisterly.

Back with the Autobots…

"The separatists abducted Breakdown, and by all indications deconstructed him from cranial chamber to heel strut." Ratchet recalled.

"I was there." Bulkhead added.

"And we know that more recently, they obtained Starscream's T-Cog." Optimus reminded.

"Which they evidently installed in an improved knockoff of you." Arcee piped in.

"Which in turn scanned an appropriate vehicle form." Cliff went on.

"Fill the tank with energon." Luke followed.

"And say hello to Nemesis Prime." Han finished.

"Hey, that's a good name for him." Leia admitted.

"So where do we start? Grievous's base could be anywhere." Anakin pointed out.

"Not necessarily. While the droid army may have learned much of our biology…" Optimus began.

"…they haven't necessarily absorbed our technology. Without access to a ground bridge, Nemesis Prime would rely solely on its vehicle mode for transportation. Which means that there may be a hidden separatist base located somewhere on Carida, or there could be a separatist ship near the system." Ratchet explained.

"The space station has been registering the space around. If there is a droid ship out there, we would already know it, even if it would be cloaked." Agent Meeko said.

"But not long ago we suffered a huge meteor shower. Maybe Grievous and his forces took advantage and came hidden alongside those meteors." Iden deduced.

"Then it means there is a hidden droid base inside the planet." Cliff deduced.

"Chances are that Grievous's base is within flying distances of both incidents." Arcee added.

"What are we waiting for? Let's get out there and mash Grievous's little science project."

"Commander Tano, I do not think it advisable to put yourself in harm's way of Grievous new droid. And that's the same for the rest of the Jedi." Optimus protested.

"Well, I'm not sure its advisable for Bots to be running recon with the military out there gunning at all that looks like you." Anakin retorted.

"We will maintain vehicular cover until absolutely necessary. And since all our alt forms are for ground, we will have not to worry so much." Optimus promised.

Already at night, the Autobots started to explore Carida for the location of the hidden droid base.

"Nothing but tumbleweeds." Bulkhead reported from his area, a mountain area.

"Just a whole lot of empty." Arcee informed, driving down a road.

"Nothing here, just the sound of the waves." Cliff said, driving next to the shore.

"(**I'm entering an industrial area, maybe I will have better luck there.**)"

"Bumblebee, proceed with utmost caution, reconnaissance only. We will rendezvous at your coordinates." Optimus instructed.

Bumblebee drove inside the factory, not realizing that he was being spotted by a probe droid. Inside the droid base…

"Eh, sir, one of our probes has detected movement inside the perimeter." One of the droids reported.

"The Autobots are persistent." Kraken observed.

"Time to meet their match." Grievous smirked. "Soldier, I have a job for you."

Bee changed to robot form, preferring to check the place on foot.

"Bumblebee."

Bee pulled out his guns and aimed to the shadows, just where Nemesis was hidden.

"Be on your guard. My double could be anywhere."

"(**How do I know you are not the impostor?**)"

Fortunately, the battle droids did not understand Bee's language.

"Now what? We didn't teach him a language we didn't know." One droid said nervous.

"Just told him to end with him already." Other droid simply said, before communicating Nemesis what to say.

"I'm sorry. What?"

By hearing that, Bee understood that was the impostor, not Optimus, and fired at him. But Nemesis dodged all shots and approached him. Bee tried to punch him, but Nemesis managed to block him and kick him hard enough to turn his lights off. Moments later, the rest of the Autobots arrived to the factory.

"Bumblebee, do you read?" Optimus called.

"Spread out?" Cliff suggested as everyone pulled out their guns and went by separated ways.

"And beware of anything that might resemble me." Optimus advised.

Bulkhead explored his area, until he heard noises coming from behind him. He turned back but he saw nothing, but then he got tackled by Nemesis into the shadows. There, Nemesis and Bulkhead started to hit each other with their fists and wrecking balls, until Nemesis punched him in the face, knocking him out. Cliffjumper spotted him from above and tried to jump to him and strike him down, but in the last moment it looked up and kicked him back, sending him against the wall. Before he could recover, Nemesis neutralized him with a punch on the head. Arcee continued her way between the silos, until she heard the sound of a weapon charging behind her. Back at base…

"If I can isolate the control frequency of the remote link Grievous is employing, I should be able to pinpoint his exact position." Ratchet said.

"Remote link?" Leia asked.

"You didn't think the Separatist Remnants possess the ability to build a completely autonomous droid, did you?" Ratchet said, but everyone looked at him with arms crossed. "Well, maybe they can, or something similar."

"I was hoping Grievous would be operating the droid from inside, because one punch from Bulkhead and BOOYA! ARG!" Han said as he simulated the action, much to everyone's amusement.

"Aha! Frequency isolated."

"Then reopen that bridge."

"Master Skywalker, did you not hear Optimus's advice against your involvement? It's for your own safety."

"Look doc, we don't plan on dancing with any giant droid, but there is an old separatist element in play here. And in case you have forgotten, we are highly trained members of the Jedi Order."

"Anakin's right. Grievous has an issue not solved with us, and is time to solve it once and for all." Obi Wan supported.

"Yeah. Plus, Grievous tried to dispose of them on space. It's personal." Luke added.

"It's not only that. We're going to end what it supposed to end with the war." Ahsoka added.

"In that case, general, you're going to need all the help you can." Iden offered.

"That place might be full of droids, you can leave them to us." Agent Meeko followed.

Back to the industrial area, Optimus continued investigating until he turned around a corner and encountered Nemesis Prime in front of him, like waiting for him.

"Optimus Prime, my master wishes to speak to you." Nemesis said before they heard weird noises before he spoke again, but with another voice. "Optimus Prime, we meet again."

"The deception ends here, Grievous." Optimus said aiming his cannon at Nemesis.

"Does it?"

Nemesis pulled out his cannon and charged at Optimus as he fired, thing that Optimus imitated. Both robots ended clashing together. Not far from there, a ground bridge opened, and the three Jedi and two soldiers came out, these last two groaning and looking sick.

"Are you okay?" Anakin asked.

"I think I'm gonna toss the breakfast I ate back at flight school." Iden answered covering her mouth.

"Me too." Agent Meeko nodded, making Ahsoka chuckled a little.

They heard a loud clang and turned to see Optimus slam into one of the domes. Nemesis tried to attack him once again, but Optimus grabbed him by the hands and pushed him back.

"Master Kenobi, the control frequency is transmitting from a structure 100 meters due north." Ratchet informed through com-link.

"Copy that."

The group looked to a building with lights. Meanwhile, Optimus started to clash his sword with Nemesis's own weapon, an axe. He managed to kick Nemesis, sending him towards a set of power chords which exploded, while Optimus covered himself. A droid which was seeing the whole battle from the top of a dome, when it suddenly was tackled and neutralized by commander Versio and agent Meeko. Next, the Jedi used their lightsabers to create an entrance. Once inside, they spotted Grievous seeing the battle, just when Nemesis started to punch Optimus.

"My new elite warrior chassis possess all your strength, speed and firepower." Grievous said as Nemesis fired at Optimus, but he tackled him, but recovered fast. "Add my extensive combat programing and the separatists has clearly achieved the ultimate battle droid."

Nemesis blocked Optimus's attacks, except two punches on the face. That forced him to activate his jet-pack and fly on top of the dome, while Optimus climbed up to follow him. Nemesis changed his hand for an axe and Optimus did the same with his sword and clashed them again. But then, Nemesis stabbed Optimus.

"But the key difference between you and me, my master managed to free me from the weakness of your race: my body can't feel pain." Nemesis revealed with his own voice back as he stabbed deeper in Optimus, making him cry in pain as he collapsed onto his knees and prepared to execute him. "At your command, master."

"This is just the beginning. Imagine an army of transforming droids, no one, not even the Republic and the Jedi Order will stand against the newly rebooted separatist droid army." Grievous declared triumphal.

"Think again, old cyborg." Anakin called, making him to turn around, seeing all the droids cut by his lightsaber and the three Jedi.

"Hello there." Obi Wan saluted.

"General Kenobi, it's been a while. It may be weird for me to say this, but I missed you. And so as your companions here, Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano. In the flesh, at last."

"Your new scheme ends here, general. And this time you will not get away." Ahsoka said.

"On the contrary, I've been waiting for this time. How long I've waited for a chance like this to come."

"This time we three will make sure nothing from you survive. By the way, I haven't heard you cough yet." Obi Wan noticed.

"You really did not believe I simply had been rusting all this time, don't you? I had improved myself, and more than only my cough." Grievous said as his arms divided in two and his hands changed into two openings, which ignited, revealing to be double lightsabers.

Grievous turned his hands into four double lightsabers, one red, other blue, the third one green and the last one yellow. That caught the Jedi by surprise.

"Four double lightsabers? Whoa." Ahsoka said impressed.

"You said it, Snips." Anakin nodded.

"Okay, that's new." Obi Wan admitted a little nervous.

"Hahahahaha, I'm going to enjoy this." Grievous said as he started to rotate his lightsabers and advance toward the Jedi, leaving burning marks in the ground, while they turned on their own lightsabers; the blue ones of Obi Wan and Anakin and the new ones of Ahsoka, one white and the other blue. "Just like the old times."

The three blocked his lightsabers, starting a duel like the old ones. Since now Grievous had harder weapons to deal with, the Jedi had no other choice but to block his attacks trying to find an opening to attack him. But if when Grievous had four lightsabers was hard enough, this time was almost impossible. They had to continually get out of the way when Grievous made their sabers to rotate as he advanced toward them, threatening with trapping them in a cage of cutting lasers. Obi Wan tried to use the Force push to make him lost his grip, but Grievous's claws hooked to the ground better than before. Ahsoka tried to threw a huge canister to him, but he jumped and dodged it. But he did not jump that high because of his feet, but for two jet-packs that now he had on his back. When he landed, he touched a terminal and allowed the electricity to flow across his body without receiving any damage, before unleashing it against his opponents. The Jedi managed to block the electrified currents, but Grievous took the chance to launch three whips from his wrists, grabbing their feet and threw them against the ceiling. This time, once they landed on the higher platform, they cut it and pushed it with the Force against Grievous, immobilizing him for a short period of time. Ahsoka took the chance: she ran toward him and tried to cut his arms. But when she did it, nothing happened.

"What? What is going on?"

Grievous started to laugh as he pushed the rubble aside. "After what happened during the war, did you really think I was going to let you continue making me replace my parts? I managed to perfect my armor, to the point that not even lightsabers can make even a scratch. I am finally the ultimate Jedi hunter."

Suddenly, Grievous bodyguards appeared out of nowhere and surrounded them.

"Admit it, Jedi, you can't defeat me this time, now than I become invincible. It seems that I have you surrounded and overcomed: surrender now and I will promise you a painless and quick death."

"Are you sure that you have won?" Obi Wan asked. "You maybe have become a harder rival, but you still fail to watch your back where it is more needed."

"What do you mean with that?"

"Even if we wanted, we didn't have intention to defeat you. We just needed to buy them a little time." Anakin revealed.

"Hahaha, to Prime?"

"No, not only Optimus."

Grievous widened his eyes when he saw what they were referring to: Dio was operating on the main terminal, doing something, while agent Meeko and commander Versio disposed of all the droids which operated it. Dio installed some kind of virus, which started to corrupt Nemesis Prime's systems, leaving him paralyzed. Optimus saw it when it happened, and took the chance to attack.

"You fool parasite! Get out of there!" Grievous shouted crawling to the terminal.

Dio flew out of the terminal, but its job was done. Grievous tried to move Nemesis's systems by his own, making him activate his jet-pack to escape flying, but Optimus neutralized it with his sword before starting punching him on the face.

"No, no, no!"

Nemesis was sent to the ground and Optimus jumped over him, ready to give him the final blow. That made a hole on the ceiling, making it to fell over Grievous.

"No, no, NOOOOOOO!" Grievous yelled, seeing Nemesis fall over him.

The Jedi and Republic soldiers got out of the way and covered from the crumbling. The impact caused enough damage to Nemesis, but to make sure he was no longer functional, the Jedi decided to cut his head.

"Master Skywalker, Kenobi, Tano?" Optimus called from the ceiling.

Then they heard the sound of incoming gunships, Optimus looked over to see a few heading his way.

"That would be our boys. I advise you to get back to base before they confuse you with Nemesis, Prime." Anakin advised.

"We will take care of the rest." Obi Wan reassured.

Optimus did what they said and left, after picking up the rest of the team with him.

"Well, this was a curious way to end the night. Don't you think, Skyguy?"

"Defeating Optimus's evil clone, facing an improved Grievous since many years and seeing him destroyed by his own creation? Yeah, you can say that, Snips."

"I just hope not to see that monster again." Obi Wan said.

Moments later, everyone was back at base recovering.

"So, who weird was it to see someone who looked exactly like Optimus kicking the scrap out of you?" Han asked.

"Whew." Bulkhead whistled.

"It's a sight I won't soon forget." Arcee admitted.

"Well, better than encounter an almost invincible cyborg with lots of lightsabers spinning right at you." Cliff added.

"The question remains: whether the Separatist Remnants will continue to function as we know them, without their leader." Optimus stated as he placed his arm down after Ratchet repaired the wound of his side.

"Well, here's a kicker: we've looked around every section of the wreckage and the industrial area. We recovered the remains of Nemesis Prime, but couldn't find any trace of Grievous." Commander Versio reported through com-link.

Aboard the separatist command ship of their fleet, general Kraken was seeing a patient immersed on a bacta tank, surrounded by droids: it was General Grievous, in critical condition.

"What's the damage?" Kraken demanded.

"Don't look good. The internal damage to his organs is massive, and beyond the scope of conventional medicine." A droid which was holding a data pod reported.

"Fortunately for our leader, the Separatist Remnants are anything but conventional." Kraken reassured, looking that next to the bacta tank they had the reconstructed body of Breakdown.

**We hope you enjoyed the new Grievous, the same for his new abilities and lightsabers. All this, alongside the battle and all his presence in the story, not only is a tribute to him, but also to his droid successor or reincarnation in legends. A clue for that? The double red lightsaber he used here. That's right, if you think it is the Necrosis droid, you are correct.**


	38. Chapter 38

**38- Armada.**

**Barkhesh**

Starscream was walking, heading inside a canyon.

He groaned. "What I would not give to have wings again." Then he smiled at seeing a familiar place, and the familiar remains of something. "Ah, just as I left it: the Harbinger. Things are finally looking up."

He entered the ship, which it was a mess inside. He searched through the wreckage, but he got mad and hit some rumble, probably because he did not find what he expected.

"Arg! Really?! Not one scrap of energon!"

Starscream slammed his fist to the wall. The impact caused a door behind him to open. He entered the room.

"A laboratory." He recognized, before pressing a button on the terminal in front of him, turning it on. "And its functional."

The lights turned on, revealing 5 cybertronian bodies hanging in front of him.

"Protoforms."

**Thyferra**

Bulkhead was scouting in his walker form, but he wasn't alone. Han was on the gunner seat, accompanying him.

"And because of that, the Jedi didn't help during that time, but we Autobots didn't have to bother by that, so that's the reason I stood on top of their base and shot down those droid gunships to help free Onderon." Bulkhead told.

"Well, except Sky's parents. According to what he told us, that's how his parents started to get close."

"Well, I wasn't paying attention to that. But I heard maybe Arcee helped in some way so they could express their feelings to each other."

"That's quite a story, Bulk. Actually, it sounds better than this, simply patrolling for anything in this quite area. I wish something amazing could happen to us too."

"Be careful what you wish for, Han."

Suddenly, Bulkhead's radar detected something.

"I guess I spoke too soon." Han said smiling.

"Bulkhead to base, I picked up a strong reading. Better going check it out."

"Alright, finally something to do."

Meanwhile, Starscream was seeing some instructions present on the terminal, some kind of scientific formula.

"Let's see: transference of binary bonding, submolecular infusion. The formula seems straight forward enough. Well, my little lumps of clay, you look like you're right for the molding. Let's give cloning a whirl, shall we?" Starscream said, looking at the protoforms.

Bulkhead finally arrived to the location and allowed Han to get out before changing to robot form. They saw a deep crater in the ground.

"Hum, no sign of activity." Bulkhead observed.

"Maybe we will discover something inside."

"Good suggestion, Han." Bulk nodded as he allowed Han to climb to his shoulder.

The two partners started to climb down into the hole. At the same time, Starscream took a med canister to extract some of his own energon and inserted it in the fusion chamber. The machine scanned his genetic code and his image appeared on the terminal. That caused lots of currents of electricity to flow all around the chamber, while Starscream laughed maniacally.

"Give me life!"

Starscream pulled down a lever, making the currents to flow to the protoforms. Immediately, one started to change until it transformed into a complete copy of Starscream: a clone. The same happened with the other four, which lined up.

"Ah, like-minded company, at last." Starscream smirked.

Back with Bulkhead and Han, the duo continued their way down the hole.

"Bulk look, I can see the bottom from here." Han called, seeing a tiny blue light coming from the bottom. "Is that what I'm thinking?"

Bulkhead recognized what was there: a pile of energon boxes. "Energon. Boxed and ready for pickup."

"This must be our lucky day."

But suddenly, a shadow covered the hole. They looked up and spotted the Nemesis descending above them, probably to claim the energon.

"I spoke too soon." Han cursed.

"Scrap."

Bulkhead tried to climb down faster, but he took a wrong step, causing him to shake and make Han lose his grip.

"Han!"

Fortunately, Bulkhead caught him with his free hand in time, just when his other hand lost grip, making him fall. He covered Han to ensure he would not suffer any harm, but he landed on the energon boxes hard. Han was fine, but Bulkhead was lying next to him unconscious.

"Bulkhead? Bulk, wake up!"

Then, the Nemesis picked up the entire lot of energon with its elevator, and they two, and got it inside.

"We're being abducted. I have a bad feeling about this." Han observed on top of Bulkhead.

Back with Starscream…

"Esteemed members of my armada, you now stand upon the very precipice of glory. To meet the destiny which I have so tenaciously worked toward." He announced to his new squadron.

"Dynamic leadership of the Decepticons!" One of the clones suddenly said.

That surprised Starscream. "Uh, I am…delighted to hear that we are on the same page."

"We are as one, commander." One of the clones started.

"We share your memories." Another clone continued.

"Your very feelings." Another said.

"Even your insatiable quest for power." Another clone revealed.

"Hpm, I see." Starscream said, suspecting of the clone.

Moments later, they were walking out of the ship.

"Fortunately, the Harbinger's tracking systems have remained sync to Megatron's warship. Of course, we should require a means of reaching the…" Starscream was saying, until he heard a transforming noise from behind him. He turned back and saw all the clones in his vehicle mode. "Ah, you can transform? Eh… of course you can, hehe. How else would you fly to the ship? That was a test to which you all…passed. Now take flight and snuff Megatron's accursed spark."

The five clones followed Starscream's command and left the planet, heading to the Nemesis.

"That was quite a great show." A voice called.

"What? Who's there?!" Starscream demanded.

"Starscream, really? Of all weirdest plans you could ever make, you had to choose a simple one."

"Show yourself and face me, you coward!" Starscream shouted with his claws ready, but a little unsecured because that voice sounded familiar to him.

"Coward? Hehehe, those are big guts for someone who identifies with that word." The voice said, before Starscream heard a stomping noise from behind him. "After all, brother, it was you who taught us your most important lesson."

Starscream turned and remained speechless discovering who was talking to him: it was another cybertronian, or better said, one that looked exactly like another clone of him. But there were somethings different on this one: his voice was different, and so as his color, which was black. Instead of getting mad or impressed, Starscream looked happy.

"How do you used to say it? Sometimes cowards survive?"

"Skywarp! It's you!" Starscream said laughing happy as he hugged him. "Hahaha, you old crazy flyer, I can't believe I fell to one of your tricks."

"Well, that's what happens when we pass so much time without being with the one who taught us everything we know. Although a few things we know by ourselves." Another voice saw.

Another similar to Starscream appeared from the rocks, but this one had a smarter look, besides of his blue color.

"Thundercracker. I see you still have that calm, clear mind of scientist of yours." Starscream recognized.

"It sounds weird coming from me, but we have missed you, brother."

"Someone more than others." A new voice said, but this one sounded more different than the others. It sounded like the voice of a young woman.

A third flying Decepticon jumped down from a boulder. This had an appearance similar to Starscream's, but this one was a little different since it was a pretty girl, besides her fuchsia color.

"Slipstream, you Sky Beauty. How did you find me?" Starscream asked surprised.

"We were wondering through the deeps of space, until we detected a familiar signal coming from the nearest galaxy." Slipstream started.

"And we followed it all the way inside of it, but it was too faint to locate. So, we continued exploring until we detected a familiar life signal and followed it all the way here." Thundercraker continued.

"And that's how we found you." Skywarp ended. "And now that you know about us, what about those new siblings that just left?"

"They are no Seekers, just a few clones of myself that I created." Starscream answered.

"For what I'm supposing?" Skywarp smirked.

"Starscream, don't tell me you are up with that again. Megatron named you his second-in-command, the greatest post of all Decepticon army." Thundercraker reminded.

"Not anymore." Starscream revealed, surprising his siblings.

"Something happened?" Slipstream asked.

"Let's just said my stay with the Decepticons on this galaxy has guided me to an unsafe situation in which I am no longer welcome in their ranks. All I had during my stay on our former side is now far from reach, unless…"

"So that's what the clones are for: to catch Megatron off guard, dispose of him and leave the way to the top all clear."

"Exactly, Skywarp. Allowing us to rule the Decepticons, as I pretended to be long time ago."

"Well, since no one knows about our presence here, I guess we only have each other." Thundercracker admitted.

"We are on your side, Starscream. We always have been, whatever happens." Slipstream said.

Meanwhile, on the Nemesis…

"Bulk? Bulk, wake up! Bulk!" Han yelled as he slammed Bulkhead's cheeks.

The Autobot started to open his eyes.

"Pfu, finally. Are you okay? How do you feel?" Han asked.

Bulkhead groaned as he got up. "My head aches. What the…?"

"Yeah, I see it too. When you went off, they abducted us."

"The Cons' warship?"

"Bulk, look out!"

"Wow!" Bulk said before he almost fell through a hole, which they could see they were leaving the planet.

"I think we are in a big problem now."

"Ratchet, don't ask how we got here, long story. Ratchet, you copy?"

"Forget it, Bulk. I already tried before, but no use. The ship maybe is blocking our transmissions."

"Oh scrap. Then we will have to get out of here by ourselves."

At the same time, Starscream's clones sneaked inside the Nemesis.

"Spread out, keep to the shadows." The first clone instructed to the others.

"Any one of us is an instant target aboard this warship." The second clone warned.

"But to be seen together would sacrifice the element of surprise." The third clone reminded.

"Whoever manages to find Megatron first, report your position." The fourth clone suggested.

And all the clones went by separated ways. Meanwhile, Bulkhead and Han walked out of the room they were very carefully.

"Stealthy, stealthy." Bulkhead said.

"You know that by saying that you're not more invisible than you are now, don't you?" Han pointed out.

They stopped when they heard footsteps getting closer, made by a group of Vehicons. Bulkhead tried to return to the previous room.

"Bulk, don't." Han warned.

But when he tried, the door closed in front of his face, so Han didn't look. Fortunately, the Cons continued their way. Both partners started walking, looking back in case they return, until Bulkhead bumped into someone and turned around with his guns ready, the same as the other individual, who was no one else than…

"Starscream?" Bulkhead asked surprised.

"Why is it that every time I return to my old stomping grounds, I find an Autobot and their companions roaming the halls?" Starscream asked in irritation.

"Don't tell me you came crawling back to Megatron." Han suggested.

"Hardly, now out of my way."

But Bulkhead blocked him. "Scream, you gotta show us the way off this boat."

"Sorry, too busy."

"Look clancker, when you needed help…" Han started.

"That's not of your business, human, and watch your tongue! And as I recall, we bartered!" Starscream interrupted. "So, unless you have anything of value to offer me, step aside."

"The exit, now!" Bulkhead demanded, starting to lose his patience.

"I may have given Arcee a free pass when she and I last met." Starscream said as he slashed Bulkhead's torso with them.

"Bulkhead!" Han shouted.

"But I won't hesitate to skewer you as I was going to do with your certain comrade Cliffjumper."

Bulkhead had now claw marks on his torso.

"Okay, you asked for it!" Han said pulling out his blaster and firing at Starscream's face, trying to hit his eyes. But he covered himself.

"How dare you?! You're going to regret doing such a mistake, little human." Starscream said pulling out his weapons.

But before he could fire, Bulkhead ran at him in rage and hit him with his wrecking ball.

"That's it! Perish, you two." Starscream said aiming his weapons.

But Bulkhead jumped on top of him. At the same time, back with the real Starscream…

"Do you really think those clones can succeed in terminating Megatron?"

"Think about it, Skywarp: Megatron may expect Starscream to return, but he doesn't know that he will have to deal with more than one." Thundercracker analyzed.

"And if there is something we know by experience, is that nothing can stand the firepower of many Seekers combined." Slipstream added.

"Exactly, my dear sister. I cannot wait to savor the vivid details of Megatron's demise." Starscream said, until suddenly he felt a sudden pain.

"Starscream, are you okay?" Slipstream asked worried running to his side, the same as the other Seekers.

"I don't know. What is happening?" He asked confused looking his body.

At the same time, Bulkhead was constantly smashing the clone with his wrecking balls.

"Go on, Bulk! Make him pay for everything he had done to us!" Han encouraged.

"This is for Cliffjumper! For Bumblebee! For everything." Bulkhead said before giving the last hit, eliminating the clone.

The pain made Starscream fall to his knees.

"You are feeling the same pain as your clones? Wait, you mentioned that you used your energon to turn those protoforms into clones." Thundercracker summarized before realizing something. "Starscream, do you not remember the side effect it comes when you share your genome with empty vessels like those?"

"Yeah, we learnt that in our personal lab on Cybertron. Even I remember that." Skywarp said.

"My genetic code provides my clones with a T-Cog I no longer possess and all I get is their agony?!" Starscream asked in disbelief.

"Well, that's one of the things that happen when you share a bond with your copies." Slipstream said, before getting surprised again. "Wait, you cannot longer change to your alt form?"

Bulkhead finally calmed down after finishing with the clone.

"We did right, no?" Han asked.

Bulkhead sighed. "He left us no choice."

Bulkhead hid the clone's body in a corner just when Han spotted something.

"Bulk, look." He said pointing to a terminal.

"A com-unit. Good seeing, Han."

Bulkhead walked to the terminal and started to use it.

"Bulkhead to base, do you read? Do you copy?"

"Are you sure you know how to use that?"

Nothing happened.

"Stupid Con tech. Is this thing even on?" Bulkhead asked, before hearing a screeching noise from the terminal which made them cover their ears.

"Arg, my ears! Make it stop!" Han begged.

That sounded the alarm all around the ship, warning the Decepticons that something was wrong. Bulkhead pressed a button, ending that terrible sound. He sighed in relief, until he heard the sound of footsteps coming their way, so he grabbed Han and hid. The two Decepticon soldiers saw nothing, until they spotted other of Starscream's clones at the end of the corridor. Seeing that they already saw him, he started to run.

"Halt!" One of them shouted as they went after him, thing that Bulkhead and Han saw, and allowed them to continue their way out.

But Bulkhead's doing on the terminal was not over. It left an active location beacon. One that even the other rogue Decepticon on the galaxy detected.

**Felucia**

"A Decepticon beacon. At last." Airachnid spotted on her radar.

She was heading in vehicle mode to the cave when she tried to eliminate Megatron with her Insecticon. She transformed, landed and looked at the cave's entrance.

"Devoted servants, the time has come, for the ultimate retribution."

Her words started to awake the whole Insecticon hive. Fortunately, that was noticed in the Autobot base.

"Optimus, no word yet from Bulkhead and Han, but I am detecting some rather curious subterranean frequencies." Ratchet reported.

"Of earthly origin?"

"I do not yet know what they are, but I do know where." Ratchet answered, showing it on the screen. "Felucia."

"The coordinates at which we last encountered Megatron." Optimus recognized.

"And Airachnid." Arcee added.

"And Airachnid's Insecticon." Cliff added.

The first Insecticon got out from its stasis chamber and roared, awakening the rest of the hive.

"Arise, my armada! And attack!" Airachnid commanded.

The Insecticons changed to their alt mode and flew out of the cave, heading outside the planet. When the Autobots arrived by ground bridge, they spotted the hive flying away.

"Urg, and I thought there were too many bugs the time when me and Jazz went to the Sea of Rust looking for Grimlock and his team." Cliff reminded.

"We are in all likelihood witnessing the launch of a mission to terminate Megatron." Optimus deduced.

"I can't think of a reason to stop that even if we could." Arcee admitted.

"But we can stop Airachnid." Optimus declared as he looked down to see Airachnid.

Optimus activated his battle mask and the team aimed their weapons at her. However, she saw them too.

"Rear guard, engage the Autobots." Airachnid ordered.

Multiple Insecticons turned around and headed to the Autobots as they fired their weapons. Airachnid saw as the shots bombed the Autobots, creating a cloud of smoke. But her enjoyment ended when Arcee came out of the smoke in vehicle mode toward her, forcing her to activate her spider mode and started to crawl away, with Arcee after her while the rest of the Autobots shot down the Insecticons one by one. Meanwhile, Bulkhead and Han were now moving through the Nemesis passages.

"Stealthy, stealthy."

"That again, Bulk?"

"Lord Megatron." One Decepticon called.

Bulkhead looked over and saw Megatron, next to him.

"Yes, what is it?" Megatron asked.

"An intruder."

"Autobot?"

Bulkhead and Han remained in silence, hoping to not ended being discovered.

"Starscream. He was last seen in the vicinity of the bridge." The Con reported.

Megatron turned around and headed for the bridge, while the duo was confused. At the same time, Arcee continued chasing her rival. She was about to fire her vehicle form's weapons, but before that a shot almost hit her. She saw through the rearview that two Insecticons were chasing and firing her. Of course, being only focused at Arcee, one of the Insecticons did not see a tree and clashed against the other one, making it to spin without control, heading towards Airachnid.

"No!"

The clash sent her down a hill. When Arcee arrived, she changed to robot form and saw Airachnid making another tunnel in the ground.

"Underground. There's a surprise." She said sarcastically pulling out her weapons and jumping into the hole.

Back to the Nemesis, Megatron found dead bodies of Vehicons at the bridge's entrance. When he entered the bridge, he saw the ones how operated inside dead as well, and Starscream standing in middle of the room. He turned at him as Megatron aimed his fusion cannon.

"Megatron, it has come time to settle old scores."

Megatron laughed maniacally. "Really Starscream? All on your own?"

"Actually." The clone and the others said in union, surrounding Megatron and aiming him with their missiles.

Megatron truly was surprised. "Clones. Well played, Starscream. If you're even here among your underlings."

"Underlings? We are as one, though many." The clones said in union.

"Bring me Starscream's head on a stick and I will reward you as my second-in-command, all of you."

That made some of the clones to look at each other.

"No. You're trying to trick us!" One of the clones said.

"Am I?"

"Is he?" Other of the clones asked confused.

"Accept my proposal and we all win. Otherwise, you will merely end up terminating each other to get the spoils. It is your nature after all."

"Don't listen to him!" One of the clones advised.

"Prepare to perish at my hand." Another clone announced.

"Our hands!"

"Yes, only our combined firepower will assure Megatron's destruction." The first clone reassured.

"Take aim!" Another clone started.

Suddenly, a buzzing noise started to sound.

"Do you hear that?" One of the clones asked.

The sound reached even where Bulkhead and Han were.

"What's that sound?" Han asked.

The sound was made by the entire Insecticon hive, which besides the distance, managed to find the Decepticon warship. Back to the bridge…

"Ignore it! Fire on three!" One of the clones started again.

"One…!" Other counted.

"Two…!" Other followed.

But before anyone could say three, the ship received a hit, making it to shake and the clones to lost their balance.

"What was that?" One of the clones asked before seeing Megatron aiming his fusion cannon at him.

"The sound of the tables turning." Megatron answered, firing his cannon.

He fired at the other three clones, taking them down one by one. Of course, the real Starscream felt that when he moved with the impacts.

"Again?" Skywarp noticed.

"What is going on up there?!" Starscream asked hurt.

"Maybe that the clones failed on their mission." Thundercracker deduced.

As that happened, the Insecticon swarm attacked the Nemesis, firing from all directions. As for the clones, only one was still alive.

"Exterminating you was so gratifying the first three times." Megatron admitted as he advanced to the last one, aiming his cannon.

The clone covered himself, waiting for the last blow. But then another hit made the ship shake again, allowing the clone to escape. Instead of following him, Megatron looked to the bridge's screen, showing the Insecticon swarm attacking.

"Airachnid." He realized. "A busy day for assassins."

Back with Team Prime, the last Insecticon was firing at Bee from the air, making him to roll side to side, dodging the shots, until he jumped and kicked it, making it to lost control of its flight and heading next to Optimus, who crushed it with another Insecticon's corpse that he grabbed. Cliffjumper made sure they were dead checking their bodies with his swords. When it seemed that all Insecticons were scrap, the Autobots reunited.

"Eh, we're still only three." Cliff noticed.

"Arcee." Optimus called out.

She was now in the underground caves, looking for Airachnid. But she was not aware that she was heading toward a trap: Airachnid was waiting on the wall, with her guns ready to fire. Meanwhile, the Decepticon troops positioned on the ship's deck to fight the Insecticons, but they were giving them a hard fight. Megatron went there and saw the scene, he joined the fight and started to shot down the bugs with his cannon. One of the ones he shot down rammed into a Decepticon and dragged him during the fall. Back in the caves, Arcee finally reached to the chamber were the Insecticons slept, their stasis pods were still there. She readied both weapons and continue searching, until she saw Airachnid reflected on one of the pods. In that moment, she had a flashback, but no one of she used to have. This one was about when she was with Sky at base previously.

"Well Sky, what do you want to tell me?"

"You see, I have been thinking on the next time you will face Airachnid. And I have been thinking how could you defeat her better than other times."

"That's complicated Sky, Airachnid and I have quite a story. Both in combats and encounters. I know her combat techniques, the same as she knows mine."

"That's what it's about. And I thought about an advice that someone gave me about ways to face an enemy. Maybe you can use her techniques against her, I'm sure she would not expect it."

"Hum. Well, that could be something new for her."

"And most important, Arcee. Don't lose yourself in the battle, because if there is something that I'm sure about is that you're better than her, no matter what she says or believe."

"You…believe it?"

"Of course. You are not like her, that's why you're better than her." Sky ended with a hug. "Never forget it."

Arcee returned him the hug. "Thanks Sky. I'll never forget it."

That ended the flashback.

"Okay, time to put to the test the new plan. Let's make the hunter become hunted." She said jumping, evading Airachnid's shots.

She hid behind one pod and waited while Airachnid continued shooting until she got the chance and fired rapidly at her. The shots hit her enough to make her fall to the ground, to her knees and at Arcee's mercy.

"When you extinguish my spark, make it hurt. You know I would extend that courtesy to you." Airachnid incited.

"I'm not like you." Arcee answered.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes. I'm better than you." She said with a smile, which made Airachnid angry.

"Very well."

Airachnid charged against Arcee, trying to hit her with her spider claws. Arcee jumped backwards and pulled out her wrist blades. She saw an Insecticon pod right behind Airachnid.

"Okay, I think I know what to do. You know, Airachnid? You always had tried to trap me in your web traps, but despite all this time, you never caught me. Not even close. Because I'm still here, I am your curse." Arcee provoked.

"A curse which I have intention to get rip off it right now!"

Airachnid launched two streams of webs, which caught Arcee's hands.

Airachnid laughed. "You still have learned nothing about me."

"Are you sure of that?"

Immediately, Arcee grabbed the webs and pulled from them with full force, making Airachnid fall to the ground. Next, she moved the streams every time Airachnid tried to strike, trapping her in her own webs. Until she was completely immobilized.

"What?! No! You little…" Airachnid grunted as she tried to break free.

"See? I told you I am better." Arcee said before charging toward her.

Arcee kicked her two times and sent her into the pod. One of Airachnid's spider legs pressed the pod, activating it and making it close.

"NO!" She shouted as she was trapped by the pod, which cut one of her spider legs and released her from the webs.

"Farewell, Airachnid."

Arcee observed how her hated rival couldn't do anything to escape before she was frozen in stasis. Back to the Nemesis, Megatron continued fighting the Insecticons. Some of them changed to their original form to engage Megatron in close combat. But suddenly, they stopped attacking and all changed to normal form, gathered around Megatron, and for his surprise, bowed before him.

"Forgive us, one true lord and master." They said in union.

"This day has certainly seen its share of thwarted intentions." Megatron remarked.

At the same time, Bulkhead jumped out of an air vent with Han on his hand and reached to a big room full of conduits, with a giant structure in the center, and a metallic claw that was inserting energon boxes inside of it from a huge lot.

"I don't know about you, but I recognize a ship's power core when I see it." Han recognized, until an idea came to his mind. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Bulk?"

"You sure I am. One way or another, we're getting off this boat."

Bulkhead changed to his walker form, Han climbed to the gunner seat, aimed the cannon at the core and fired a few shots. That caused lots of explosions on the core, which made the ship shake again. Megatron and the Insecticon hive noticed it too.

"Now what?!" Megatron demanded.

The explosions caused a hole on the Nemesis' engines which released smoke, and made the ship started to descend. Inside, Bulkhead and Han made their way back to the hangar, but found someone else there: Starscream's remaining clone.

"Out of my way!" The clone yelled before changing to vehicle form and fly away, making the two look at each other confused.

The Nemesis continued its way down. Megatron went back inside the ship and returned to the bridge.

"My liege, our power core has been compromised." One of the new Decepticons who were operating the bridge reported. "Giving the situation, the ship will continue like this."

"Move us closer to the planet."

"But my lord, the gravity will haul us to the surface." Other Con warned.

"Exactly, the only place where the ship will stop and will allow us to perform reparations. Prepare for landing."

The warship entered the atmosphere too fast that it caused to get burned a little. It crashed into the ground, which slowed it down near a ledge. When it stopped, Bulkhead took the chance to left the ship in vehicle mode.

"What do you know? We brought down the entire Decepticon party on our own!" Han yelled amazed.

Meanwhile, the Autobots brought Airachnid's pod back to base.

"Stasis? She deserves worse." Ratchet said in anger.

"I intended worse, more times than you know." Arcee reminded before sighing. "But I am glad to know that in the end I did the right thing."

"(**We knew you could win your battle correctly.**)"

"Well, I didn't do it alone. I have a lot of help." She admitted.

"You were stronger for the choice you made." Optimus proclaimed.

"I'm sure Sky would be proud of you." Cliff congratulated.

Then everyone heard a honking noise as they turned to the ground bridge, from which Bulkhead drove in before transforming with Han on his shoulders.

"Guys, you are not gonna believe the day we had!" Bulkhead announced really excited, until he saw Airachnid's pod.

"You too, huh?" Han deduced.

Meanwhile, the last clone of Starscream returned to the Harbinger. He transformed, landed and entered the ship, still hurt. He found the real Starscream waiting for him at the ship's control room.

"Lord Starscream, your most loyal servant has returned. But I regret to inform you that our collective mission has failed." The clone told.

"Hum, yes. I got that sense." Starscream started, as the clone started to aim his missile at him. "Something to do with…a throbbing ache in my side!"

As Starscream ended speaking, Slipstream suddenly came from the shadows and fired a missile at the clone, hitting him on the chest and sending him to the ground. The impact left the clone badly injured, which Thundercracker and Skywarp took advantage to grab him from his arms and got him up in front of Starscream.

"You…knew…I would attempt to terminate you?" The clone asked in disbelief.

"Ugh, I feel your pain. Really I do." Starscream said, holding his chest as he nodded to his siblings.

"Get ready, brother. This is going to be painful." Thundercracker warned.

The two Seekers readied their claws, and hit the clone with them, finishing him.

Of course, that caused Starscream to scream in pain a lot. "Scrap, that hurt!"

"Uf, that's gonna hurt for a while." Skywarp said.


	39. Chapter 39

**39- Flying Mind.**

**Thyferra**

The Nemesis was lying near the ledge because of the previous incident. The Decepticons were analyzing the situation.

"Dreadwing, damage report."

"We have suffered critical damage to all mayor systems, Lord Megatron. It will be some time before we can get the ship airborne."

"Soundwave." Megatron called.

Immediately, Megatron's most loyal Decepticon reproduced what the surveillance cameras recorded from the main core room: when Han and Bulkhead caused those explosions. He zoomed and cleared the image, making able to identify the Autobot.

"So, it was an Autobot who crippled my vessel. They will move quickly to exploit any perceived weakness." Megatron remarked.

"Surely they're not foolish enough to launch a direct assault, my liege." Knock Out retorted.

"Optimus has grown decidedly more ruthless since our last encounter."

Moments later, all the main Decepticons were in the power core room, about to witness Megatron's idea to speed up the ship's reparations.

"Lord Megatron, as your physician, I strongly advise against this. Dark energon regenerative properties are impressive, but the side effects. There's no telling how it might impact the ship." Knock Out objected.

"Dark energon courses through my veins." Megatron said, again with his eyes purple, ignoring Knock Out's warning. "Infusing the warship will enable me to manipulate the craft as if we are one. And together, we shall crush Optimus Prime."

Meanwhile, in the Autobot base, everyone was listening Bulkhead and Han's crazy adventure.

"But when the Insecticons suddenly backed off, we got inspired by our proximity to the power core, and did what I do best." Bulkhead told crushing his fists together.

"You said it, Bulk! We trashed Megatron's flight like a meteor shower in a supernova." Han added proud.

"If that's true, this could be our chance."

"You're right, Cliff. We should hit the Cons right now, while they're vulnerable." Arcee suggested.

"Megatron's warship may be grounded, but let's not forget that we remain vastly outnumbered. Especially since he has added the Insecticon hive to his ranks." Ratchet reminded.

"Then maybe its time for me to call in an air strike."

"Or for us to consider more extreme measures, agent Kallus." Optimus corrected.

Later, Optimus and Ratchet stepped inside an opening vault which contained a familiar object.

"The spark extractor? Optimus, are you certain you want to travel down this path?"

"While I am deeply reluctant to deploy a weapon of this caliber, especially one forged by Decepticon hands, this may be our only chance to end the war, once and for all."

On the Nemesis, the metallic claw of the power core room took a dark energon box and inserted it inside the power core. Next, Megatron pulled the activation lever. That made the dark energon to flow through the conduits, replacing the ordinary energon. That also changed the ship's inside color, turning it darker than it was before, and the terminals' screens changed to red, and made the info flow faster. Everyone noticed it all around the ship, especially Megatron.

"Yes, I can feel it."

That was noticed too in the Autobot base.

"Optimus, I'm detecting a massive energy spike at the Decepticon crash site. It appears to be dark energon." Ratchet reported before activating the ground bridge.

"Autobots, transform and roll out!" Optimus ordered.

The Autobots changed form and drove into the portal. Optimus was going too when…

"Hold on, Prime." Agent Kallus called. "If you are gonna deploy some kind of super weapon in the final showdown with the Decepticons, is my job as a representative of the Galactic Republic to bear witness."

Optimus and Ratchet looked at each other, not convinced at all. At the end, Kallus went with Optimus to the other side of the portal. Once there, the Autobots returned to robot form as everyone looked to the sky.

"By the Force." Agent Kallus said surprised.

The Nemesis was in the air again, only that now it showed purple lights instead of red. In its bridge, Soundwave showed on his screen the Autobots' presence.

"Optimus, you never disappoint." Megatron saw.

The ship deployed all its turrets and aimed at them.

"Bumblebee, now." Optimus signaled.

Bee was in vehicle form, driving at full speed toward the ship when it fired its weapons.

"Arcee, Bulkhead, Cliffjumper, draw their fire." Optimus instructed.

The Autobots went at all directions, forcing the ship to divide the fire at them. Kallus was behind a rock, seeing everything with his binoculars. Meanwhile, Bee continued his way to the ship, carrying the spark extractor inside him.

"Once you launch the spark extractor, be sure to clear its radius before it can activate." Optimus advised.

Dodging the shots, Bee changed to robot form, handed the artifact and continued running toward his objective. Then, on top of the Nemesis, an antenna-shaped object emerged before charging and firing an energy beam.

"(**Almost there…**)" Bee said in the moment the beam hit him, freezing him at the moment.

"Bumblebee!" Optimus called out.

The spark extractor fell at some distance from Bee, being Arcee the closest one.

"Mine!" She said taking it.

The turret fired the beam at her next. She tried to dodge by jumping, but the beam hit her, paralyzing her and making her drop the weapon. That was also spotted inside the ship.

"I didn't realize the ship was equipped with a stasis beam." Knock Out commented surprised.

Despite saying anything, Megatron was also surprised of not being aware of that weapon. Bulkhead was the next one who was going to grab the weapon, but when he did the beam paralyzed him too. Cliff jumped above him and grabbed it. Seeing that the turret was going to fire…

"Optimus, catch!" He called out before the beam hit him.

Optimus caught the device after dodging the beam rolling out of its way and jumped toward the ship. Unfortunately, the turret anticipated his move and corrected its way, firing and hitting him too. Optimus fell to the ground, paralyzed like all the team. As the ship got closer, Kallus saw the weapons aiming at him.

"I have a very bad feeling."

But surprisingly for him, the ship retrieved its weapons. The Nemesis zoomed one of its screens into the spark extractor, next to Optimus.

"The spark extractor! Guide us closer so that I may collect what belongs to me, and destroy the Autobots!" Megatron demanded.

But one of the ship's terminals showed a line of cybertronian words as other one, the navigation system, looked onto some coordinates. Kallus saw the ship changing its course and leaving.

"Team's down. Requesting med-evac." He called to base with his com-link.

Of course, the Decepticons saw that too.

"What? Where are you going?! I said closer!" Megatron yelled.

"Lord Megatron, the ship seems to be navigating itself." One of the Decepticons in charge of piloting the ship reported.

"Override!"

The pilot tried, but they only received a negative buzzing and a shake, signs that the ship was not following the commands. That irritated Megatron.

"The systems are bypassing manual control…" The pilot said until a bolt of electricity generated from his terminal and fried him.

"It appears the ship now possess a will of its own." Knock Out deduced.

"Impossible. Trace the problem to its source and fix it!" Megatron ordered.

"**Do not tamper with my systems! This will be your only warning!**" A new grave voice said.

"Warning?!"

"**My mission assumes priority. Any cybertronian who interferes will be neutralized.**"

"My own vessel dares to address me in threatening tones?!" Megatron yelled in disbelief.

Soundwave pointed to the screen with the new line of words.

"It also seems to be doing a better job of decoding the Project Iacon database than we were: it's already deciphered a new set of coordinates." Knock Out saw.

Soundwave displayed the coordinates on his screen.

"And judging by our current course, that is precisely where the ship is headed." Dreadwing added.

"As I desired. You see? This warship is nothing more than an extension of my very will." Megatron proclaimed triumphal.

"**Your will is nothing. The Iacon artifact will belong to me.**"

"I am Lord Megatron! I command you to cease operations!"

"**You are no longer in command.**" The voice said as it sent a stream of energy above Megatron.

That caused a high-pitch frequency that affected Megatron's head, making him scream in pain and fall to his knees. Knock Out put a hand on his shoulder, concerned about him.

"Regain control of this vessel, by any means necessary." Megatron said when it stopped.

Immediately, Soundwave connected his tentacles to a terminal with intention to hack the systems, but that was a mistake: the terminal sent currents of electricity through them that let him just like the Autobots.

"All hands, cut power to the mainframe, and disconnect data relays! Now!" Megatron ordered.

Dreadwing advanced with a squadron by one path of the ship. Unfortunately, the ship was already starting its own plan: it generated a wall of stasis beams that started to move at high speed through the corridors. That caught them by surprise when they turned to the next corridor and froze them in contact. The Insecticons crawled through another way, but the ship created another one and did the same with them. Actually, it sent the walls to go over all the corridors to paralyze all the ship's crew, catching by surprise the ones who were trying to correct the malfunction. Meanwhile, Team Prime was brought back to base, still frozen like statues. The children seemed worried as Ratchet finished examining them.

"This is weird. I mean, you feel it, right?" Leia asked.

"Yes, sister. They are petrified but, I can still feel life inside them."

"Indeed, you're right. They're alive, but I've never encountered this form of stasis lock." Ratchet confessed.

"The Cons are crossing the space: making their way to the inner rim's worlds." Kallus announced, pointing at the screen, which showed an image of the Nemesis.

"Wait, we can track them?" Aris asked.

"Why aren't they cloaked like usual?" Sky added.

"None of this makes sense: they had us in the crosshairs but the Cons just took off." Kallus recalled.

"They even bailed on that spark extractor thingy." Han piped in.

"Well, if the ship isn't cloaked, maybe the communication relay is open." Luke started. "And…"

"Yep yep, are you suggesting that we just call Megatron and ask him what's happening up there?" Ratchet asked puzzled.

The kids responded by shrugging, while BB-8 simply turned his head aside a little. Ratchet looked at agent Kallus, who did the same as the kids. Back to the Nemesis, Knock Out went inside Orion Pax old work station, and saw appearing on the screen another line of words.

"Lord Megatron, the computer has decrypted a second set of coordinates. Perhaps we should permit it to continue…" Knock Out said until another stasis turret emerged from the ceiling and shot him in the back.

"**I do not require permission.**"

In that exact moment, back at base…

"Autobot Outpost Omega One to Decepticon warship. Megatron, please respond." Ratchet called through the com-link, with no answer.

Back inside, Megatron sprinted until he went through a corridor full with frozen Insecticons on the ceiling and Cons on the ground, pushing aside the ones who blocked the way, until he reached to the power core. He grabbed the lever to reverse the energon infuser.

"This mutiny ends now."

But a stasis turret fired before he could do it. Back at the base…

"Megatron." Ratchet called again.

It passed a few seconds until they heard an answering sound. "**Megatron has been relieved of his command.**"

"Who is this?"

"**Who is this?**" It repeated.

"Have you taken control of the Decepticon vessel?"

"**I am the vessel.** **Any cybertronian who interferes with my mission will be neutralized.**" The Nemesis answered as it showed images of the petrified crew.

"What mission?"

"**Priority one: decrypt Iacon database and recover Decepticon technology.**"

"For what purpose?"

This time it didn't answered, they only heard it disconnecting.

"It hung up? Rude." Han remarked.

"Rude?! There's a giant spaceship flying around collecting Decepticon weapons of mass destruction! And that's all you have to say?!" Leia asked in disbelief.

"A giant spaceship filled with neutralized Decepticons." Luke reminded.

"What is your point, brother?"

"This could be our only chance to slip aboard and download the Iacon database."

"So Optimus can decode it." Sky added.

"Ingenious." Ratchet admitted. "I will infiltrate the Decepticon warship."

"Not ingenious. You saw what it did to the Decepticons." Luke reminded.

"And probably Megatron too." Leia added.

"And Team Prime." Han added.

"But that giant star destroyer was aiming at me, and I'm still breathing." Kallus reminded.

"The ship may be blind to organic life forms." Aris deduced.

"Very well, agent Kallus. But at the first sign of trouble I am bridging you right back here. Now, in order to download the database, you will need a compatible transfer drive." Ratchet said as he handed to Kallus a cybertronian size flash-drive.

"A what?" He asked taking it.

"He'll also need tech support." Aris said.

"And lots of backup." Han added.

As the ship continued its way through deep space, all humans arrived inside the warship by ground bridge.

"Kallus to base, we're in." He reported through com-link.

"Good. Their data core should be accessible from any console." Ratchet answered.

The group made its way through the paralyzed Cons until they reached to where Knock Out was attacked.

"Here's one." Sky said a little nervous at seeing him.

To make sure he was like the others, Han approached Knock Out and hit him on the foot a couple of times. And also shot him two times.

"Doc Knock is knocked out." He said.

"Look, the ship has decoded two sets of Iacon coordinates." Aris spotted, until another group of letters joined. "Three. Let's rip and run."

Both Aris and Kallus climbed over Knock Out to reach the console.

"There's the port." Aris pointed.

Kallus inserted the drive, commencing the download. Meanwhile, something caught Luke's attention on another screen.

"Hey, isn't that Coruscant?"

"No, that's Taris. Is a planet similar to Coruscant, but not exactly the same." Kallus corrected.

"Why is the warship heading for there?" Leia repeated.

"Because that's where the first set of coordinates are located." Sky realized.

"What would a relic from Cybertron be doing in Taris?"

"The Iacon relics landed on the galaxy's worlds eons ago, agent Kallus. Long before any city was built at top of it." Ratchet explained through com-link.

"Which means if the ship wants this one, may have to move some buildings out of the way." Luke deduced.

"But that means…" Sky interpreted, making everyone think the same in horror.

"Our mission just got complicated. How do we stop the ship?" Kallus asked.

"I would advise disabling the navigation module. Call up the main navigation menu." Ratchet suggested.

"There." Aris pointed.

"Step aside, young lady." Kallus said stopping her.

He walked to the correct button and pressed it, but immediately got zapped by electricity, making him swayed a little before he fell to the ground.

"Agent Kallus!" Leia cried as they saw him unconscious.

"**System access detected. Interference will not be tolerated.**"

"There." Sky pointed to the ceiling.

Some kind of camera appeared and scanned the area, but it didn't detect them.

"**Reveal yourself.**"

"It doesn't see us." Han noticed.

"Yet. The ship must not be scanning for carbon-based lifeforms. But once it widens its search parameters…" Ratchet began.

"We're toast." Sky ended.

"Hey, what's that?" Han pointed.

"What? What is it?" Ratchet demanded.

The kids saw on another terminal what seemed a regeneration process for some kind of metallic reptile similar to a dinosaur or Godzilla.

"We're seeing some kind of cybertronian reptile next to an image of the warship. And there is a percentage measurer that seems to indicate a process, like a restoration. But of which class?" Aris asked.

"Guys, can you feel it?" Sky asked.

"Feel what?" Han asked.

"Life. I'm feeling a strong presence here. There's something alive here."

"Of course. It must come from Knock Out and the Decepticons." Luke answered.

"No, its something different. Something bigger, and it looks like if I can feel it surrounding us from everywhere."

"What?" Ratchet said, starting to have a terrible suspicion. "Sky, answer me this: how long have you been feeling that?"

"I guess since we got inside the warship. Why?"

"By the Allspark. How have I not seen this coming before? That image you saw must mean that he must be trying to recomplete himself."

"Himself?" The children asked confused.

Leia looked the screen once again before realizing something. "Don't tell me this entire warship is a huge Decepticon too!"

"I'm afraid it is. Megatron's warship was made from the body of a Decepticon titan called Trypticon. He was a huge menace during the War for Cybertron, until Optimus and other Autobots defeated him at last. I was there when it happened, and ended in a regrettable state. But Megatron recovered his remains and used them to create the Nemesis, his most powerful ship. It appears the dark energon used to repair the warship so fast also reanimated his mind." Ratchet theorized.

"But if he was a Con, why he attacked his own comrades?" Han asked.

"It seems the blood of Unicron has corrupted it too, which explains why he didn't recognize his old master. That terminal you're seeing surely indicates his regeneration level. And when it reaches the 100%, he will be able to change back to his original form, allowing him to bring more destruction on Taris."

"What?!" Everyone exclaimed.

"That's it, I'm bridging you back."

"No." Luke objected. "There are millions of lives at stake in Taris, and we five are currently the only ones who can do anything about it."

"Indeed. We have to stop Trypticon." Sky supported.

"You're out of your element, kids. These readings, the ship's rapid recovery and Trypticon's reawakening, all point to the fact that Megatron employed dark energon to repair it." Ratchet concluded.

"Hold on. If you're saying the ship's fueled by dark energon, we can dump it, right?" Leia suggested.

"Hum." Ratchet started to reconsider. "You'll need to reverse the warship's energon infuser. Follow the main overhead conduits, they'll lead you to the power core."

The children passed through all the frozen Cons, jumping above some of them until they reached to the power core room. After passing the piles of energon cubes, they were surprised to see Megatron paralyzed in front of them when he tried to pull down the lever.

"Megatron had the same idea." Aris observed.

"Then we're on the right track." Leia added.

"The energon injection valve can only be operated manually." Ratchet told.

"Manually?!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Then you are going to use a lot of Force." Han suggested.

"Sky and I will pull from here. Luke, you and Leia jump up there and push the lever down." Aris instructed.

The twins jumped to the lever and started using their combined Force to push down the lever, while Aris and Sky pulled Megatron from the ground. But while they were trying that, the ship's camera examined the area until it zoomed and finally found them.

"**I am infested with alien lifeforms!**" Trypticon said in disbelief.

"Uh oh, we're busted." Han said as he and the rest looked at the camera.

They were forced to jump out of the way when the claw that used to insert the energon started to attack them. Han immediately pulled out his blaster and fired at it, but it was more resistant that it looked. They were forced to hid between the stockpile of energon boxes. The claw started moving the boxes trying to find them.

"Wait! If you shoot, you might hit the energon and we all will blow up. I have an idea." Aris said.

They remained in middle of a clearing, just where the claw found them. Then, Aris threw her lightsaber and cut the claw, but before they could celebrate it another one appeared out of nowhere, ready to strike them.

"**All parasites will be eradicated!**"

"Hey, over here!" Luke called, making the claw to turn at him.

"Come and get us, clancker!" Leia provoked.

"Guys, no!" Sky begged.

"Run for it!" Han shouted.

The claw tried to hit them, but they rolled aside.

"Too slow!" Luke mocked.

But the claw blocked their way immediately. Seeing that Megatron was right behind them, an idea came to their minds. They waited until the last moment when the claw attacked and jumped out of its grip, making it to hit Megatron's foot. It caused him to fall and pull the level in the process, as the twins jumped aside before he collapsed to the floor. Soon the fuel lines reversed the dark energon, making the normal energon to flow again and get the ship back to normal.

"**Critical power drain! I am…in…command! Prepare…to be…neutralized.**" Trypticon expressed as the claw almost hit Luke and Leia before the dark energon was expelled from the power core and Trypticon returned to slumber.

"Farewell, Trypticon." Luke said goodbye.

When that happened, they saw Megatron returning back to normal, which was a problem.

"Run." Luke whispered.

The same as Megatron, Team Prime recovered from stasis, something that Ratchet and BB-8 witnessed.

"(**Whoa. What was that?**)"

"Thank the Allspark." Ratchet said in relief.

"Ratchet, BB-8, fire up the ground bridge!" Aris called by com-link as they continued their way back while the Decepticons from around were getting back to normal.

They returned with Kallus, who was beginning to stand up.

"On your feet, soldier." Han grunted as he helped him up.

"And beavers and ducks and walnuts and grandma!" Kallus babbled before collapsing to the floor.

The rest saw that now there was four sets of coordinates.

"That's all that's been downloaded?" Leia asked in disbelief.

"The Iacon file must be huge." Aris realized.

Then, the ground bridge appeared in front of them.

"Sweet!" Han cheered as he, Aris and Leia went to help Kallus. "Come on, here's our transport."

But Leia saw that Luke and Sky were not coming with them. "Guys?"

"Get Kallus out of here." Luke told them.

"We'll go behind you with the drive." Sky added as they went to recover it.

"Some is better than nothing. We're not leaving without that drive."

The two kids climbed up to the console and tried to pull out the drive. But then, they were alarmed when they saw Knock Out already recovered, and looking them with a sinister smile.

"Say ahhh." Knock Out said, turning his hand into a drill.

"Are you sure you wanna try?" Luke challenged as he and Sky ignited their lightsabers. That made Knock Out a little nervous. "We warn you, our lightsabers can make you more than only a scratch in your chassis."

"No, please! I was joking, I wasn't serious! Why don't we talk it peacefully?" Knock Out asked nervous.

"I'm here to offer a second opinion." Ratchet suddenly said from behind him, punching him on the face the moment he turned at him.

"Good timing, Ratchet." Sky said before he grabbed them and the drive.

They returned to the portal, which closed before Megatron arrived.

Knock Out was still a little dizzy from the punch when he arrived. "Lord Megatron, I…"

"You let them escape!" Megatron interrupted mad before looking at the screen. "With vital intelligence!"

Of course, Ratchet passed the info on the base's terminal, showing everyone what the kids achieved.

"The download of the Iacon database may have been incomplete, but we now possess four sets of coordinates decoded by the ship." Ratchet informed.

"Then we must act quickly, for Megatron possess the same four sets. And he would not hesitate to obtain the potential doomsday devices which lie at the site of each." Optimus declared.


	40. Chapter 40

**40- Tunnel Vision.**

Following the previous events, the Autobots were planning the best way to recover the four Iacon relics that Trypticon decoded.

"If we are to have any hope of recovering the Iacon relics before the Decepticons do, we must divide our resources."

"But Optimus, when it comes to numbers we are already at a grave disadvantage." Ratchet reminded.

"Under the circumstances, swiftness of action is paramount. This is one race that we absolutely cannot afford to lose."

Unfortunately, the Decepticons were planning to do the same, because on the Nemesis's bridge…

"Dispatching multiple squadrons will enable us to pursue all four coordinates simultaneously." Megatron said as Soundwave continued with his chores.

In that moment, Knock Out entered the bridge with a few miners. "Lord Megatron, I have assembled the mining detail you requested for the first set of coordinates. Breakdown and I enjoyed previous success retrieving Iacon relics. In memory of my fallen comrade I intend to do the same again." He said proudly.

Megatron approached him. "This is a mission, not one of your racing excursions. Stop your priding! Move quickly and operate with a surgeon's skill! Did you understand me, Knock Out?!"

Knock Out chuckled nervous. "Explicitly, Lord Megatron."

"Now, since the unfortunate loss of Breakdown has left you rather vulnerable, you will require appropriate support."

Knock Out looked behind him to see a giant six-legged Insecticon with giant jaws (**a Bruiser from Fall of Cybertron and Rise of the Dark Spark**) looking at him.

"How very…repellant." Knock Out said stunned.

Meanwhile, back on the Autobot base…

"Here's a twist. It would appear that the Decepticons have retreated from Taris." Ratchet reported from what he saw on the terminal.

"They just up and left?" Cliff asked confused.

"It is more likely that Megatron has already set course for the second set of coordinates, having dispatched a unit to this relic's underground location." Optimus deduced.

"Without busting up a city block to get to it?" Arcee asked.

"They used subway tunnels. As Coruscant, Taris' cities have a whole network of them running beneath them." Aris explained.

"Since the native population no longer seems to be directly threatened, maintaining our disguise will be necessary. Arcee, Bumblebee, you are the best choices to navigate through such a densely populated area." Optimus stated.

"Optimus, Taris has a huge population, similar to Coruscant. The odds of being spotted by at least one of them are pretty high. Even if they are headed underground." Luke warned.

"Where are you going with this?" Cliff asked.

"You're gonna need a face man. Someone who can speak on their behalf: a human who can run interference if their cover gets blown." Luke explained.

"And who better for this task than someone representing the Jedi Order? And two more the better." Leia supported.

"Well, I've actually been in subway stations on Corellia. So I grew up in another major metropolis. Unlike Mr. and Ms. I-grew-up-in-a-city-all-surrounded-by-water." Han said looking at the twins.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Leia asked annoyed.

"Well, I have been to Cybertron." Sky reminded them.

"But Cybertron doesn't have subways. Does it?" Han asked.

"Actually, it had. A lot." Cliff told, making Han groan in defeat and the other kids laugh.

"Come on, guys. This is not a competition." Aris calmed down.

"Agent Kallus's field experience makes him our best candidate." Optimus said turning at him, who was still lying on a medical berth.

"BUAAANANA FISH!" He suddenly shouted before went out again, making the children laugh, BB-8 and some Autobots a lot.

"If he weren't still recovering from his encounter with the Decepticon warship." Ratchet explained.

"Which we survived, without incident?" Han reminded.

"Very well. Luke, Han and Leia will accompany Arcee and Bumblebee." Optimus said giving up.

"Yes!" Han cheered.

"At least we can spend time with you, Bee." Leia said.

"(**Another mission together.**)"

"Initiate transport. And triangulate coordinates of the other three relics." Optimus ordered to Ratchet.

**Taris**

The ground bridge opened and the team appeared inside a small street which lay to inside the city. The Skywalker twins were riding on Arcee, who activated her holoform, while Han was inside Bee.

"Whoa." Luke said, looking the surroundings.

"It really looks like Coruscant." Leia added.

"So why so surprised? It's not Cybertron." Han smirked from one of Bee's windows.

"(**But it's similar.**)"

"All right, faces. How do we get underground?" Arcee asked.

"Well, you can't just jump the turnstile and hope no one notices." Luke started, until Bee's horn caught their attention.

"Check it out! Construction. A fact of life in the big city." Han showed them.

There was the entrance of a tunnel in front of them. Moments later, they were walking through the tunnels, even the Autobots, since there was no one around yet so they had no need to remain in vehicle form.

"Bumblebee, don't move!" Luke suddenly shouted looking where he was about to step on.

"(**Why? Is something wrong?**)"

"The third rail." Luke showed. "It carries electricity to power the subway trains."

"One touch and zap: you're fried." Han concluded.

"(**Good to know. I will be more careful from now.**)"

"He must have learned about that on the Holonet or something." Han said.

Meanwhile, not far from there, the Decepticon miners have already started to mine in a wall with a drill. Once the path was clear, the miners got inside to retire the rubble.

"Could we please pick up the pace? The humidity down here is threatening to corrode my undercarriage." Knock Out complained before he heard the Insecticon hissing behind him. "Must you holler?"

But then, Knock Out directed his attention to something that was glowing in blue between the rubble.

"Wait. Is that a storage box? And with glowing blue? I didn't know there was an energon deposit right down here." He went to check it.

"There isn't. If that was true, the scanners would have detected it from the warship." The miner in charge revealed.

"Then what is this?"

Knock Out pulled out the box and saw what it contained: lots of piles of tiny cylinders glowing in blue. He took one to examine it closely. The Insecticon approached and tried to garb it with its claws, making Knock Out to keep it away.

"Stop that, you fool! You cannot eat this, this is not energon." Knock Out clarified.

"There is a similar glowing at the other side of the wall, just like where the relic seems to be. We'll have to open a path with the drill." The miner leader instructed.

"No! Don't do that, idiots! This is coaxium. It's a powerful and volatile hyperfuel used by the natives for their starships. If the drill destroys one of those boxes, we will be blown up sky high alongside the relic. You have to make an entrance the old way." Knock Out explained.

"Oh great, what a discovery of no use." One of the miners complained.

But Knock Out remembered what he said about its volatile properties. "Or perhaps we can somehow." He said looking the one he had in hand.

Meanwhile, the team continued their way into the tunnels while Arcee tracked the signal with her scanner device.

"We're getting any closer?" Leia asked.

"Triangulating the coordinates is one thing. But figuring out how to reach them through this maze is another." Arcee answered. "What if you give us a hand with those Force powers of yours like Sky used to do with me?"

"That could work." Luke nodded.

In that moment, Bee heard the sound of drilling coming right from a passage from behind him. Everyone approached and heard it coming from inside.

"Drilling." Arcee recognized.

"It's coming from this way." Han said as he ran into the tunnel.

"Han!" Luke called out before he and his sister went after him.

They caught up with him at the other side of the tunnel.

"Han, what is it…?" Luke started, until a light flashed them.

"Scrap. We're busted." Leia cursed.

Instead of a calling from a guard, the only thing they heard was some kind of roar.

"It's a mole man!" Leia yelled scared.

"No, wait. I recognize that sound. It's not a simple roar." Han said, looking not scared.

"Then what is it?" Luke asked.

Han tried to focus his eyes better at the other figure, which turned off the light and approached them. Once it was close enough, Han could see what was exactly.

"It's a Wookiee."

The Wookiee groaned calmed, seeing that they were only children.

"What is a Wookiee doing all the way here? I thought they lived on Kashyyyk." Leia said confused.

"I will ask him." Han offered.

"What? Can you understand him?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, that's one of my secret aptitudes. Don't ask me where I learnt it." Han said before looking at the Wookiee. "My name is Han Solo. These are my friends, Luke and Leia Skywalker. Who are you?"

The Wookiee groaned in answer as Han listened carefully.

"So, your name is Chewbacca?" Han interpreted. "Well, that's a complicated name to memorize. Don't you bother if I use a nickname to short it? What about…Chewie?" Han suggested, and Chewbacca nodded. "Yeah, I like it too."

"Pleased to meet you, Chewie." Leia saluted.

"We're students on a field trip with our school. But we got lost when we got separated from our group. May you help us to get out of this maze?" Luke asked.

Chewie groaned in affirmation as he showed them a near train they could use.

"I never ride a sweeper train before." Leia admitted as she and Han walked to it with Chewie, while Luke looked behind and saw Arcee and Bumblebee looking at them.

"Face. We will be fine."

The two Autobots were not sure at all, but they trusted the children could handle by themselves so they returned to their mission. Meanwhile, the kids moved through the tunnels with Chewie, who was starting to get along with Han.

"And you fought during the Clone Wars too?" Han asked, earning a nodding groan from the Wookiee. "Hey, he even said that he fought alongside a Jedi when he was kidnapped by Trandoshan hunters. And guess what? It was commander Ahsoka Tano."

"Chewie battled alongside Sky's mother? What a coincidence." Leia said surprised.

"So Chewie, what are you doing here on Taris' subways?" Luke asked.

Chewbacca started to tell them, by his way. After a while, Han managed to understand everything he said, and he seemed interest for what he heard.

"Whoa, that's some adventure."

"What did he say, Han?" Luke asked.

"He's here by following a very rare rumor about a secret coaxium deposit buried here on the planet's subways. One very big. Someone hid it beneath the planet's surface during the times of the Old Republic."

"Coaxium?" The twins asked confused.

"Is a very precious hyperfuel used for starships. And an amount of what he heard could mean a lot of money." Han explained.

"How do you know that? You usually are not good a school." Leia pointed out.

"Is some of the things you must know if you're going to become a pilot. But I learned this with my friend Qi'ra back on my home planet. He's looking for it in other to use that money to help his people so they will not to worry anymore about the Trandoshan menace." Han ended traducing.

Seeing that Chewie was so focused on the train's path, the twins took the chance to sneak to the train's exit, something that Han saw. He knew they were supposed to accompany the Autobots, but he was starting to get well with his new Wookiee friend. At the end, they ended dragging him with them when they jumped out of the train.

"I haven't even been able to say him goodbye."

"Don't worry Han, he's a Wookiee. He can take care of himself." Leia reassured.

"I just wish him good luck finding that treasure." Luke added as they started their way back.

At the same time, back with the Autobot duo…

"I'm picking up a locator beacon. The Cons have unearthed the relic." Arcee decreed. "Curious. The scanner is detecting another energy signal, a huge one, next to the relic. Maybe they found out something else.

The two Autobots hid behind the nearest corner and pulled out their weapons. Arcee saw the Cons looking through the hole they made into the wall.

"Well? Let me see it already." Knock Out demanded, pushing one of the miners aside before seeing the relic's container next to the coaxium deposit. "Ah, jackpot. I'll secure the relic; you start to recollect all the coaxium. It will be put to good use for future war purposes."

"Lock and loaded." Arcee said, ready to charge.

But they were not aware that right behind them, on the ceiling, the Insecticon bruiser was stalking them. Fortunately, they spotted it and dodged when it attacked. They fired at it, but its chassis was that strong that it looked like it didn't feel a thing. He even tried to stomp at Bumblebee with its feet, but he jumped aside. The noise of the battle made Knock Out get out of the hole alongside the miners and see the Autobots battle the Insecticon.

"Attack already!" He ordered to the miners.

"I'll get the relic." Arcee told to Bee so he continued keeping the bug occupied.

Arcee ran toward the miners who fired at her, while she simply jumped and kicked down two of them and cut the last one's head off with her wrist blades. But after landing and checking no one survived, she failed to notice Knock Out behind her until he hit her on the back with one of his buzz saws.

"You have lovely features. Perfect for a painful little procedure I call the nip and tuck." Knock Out announced as he was about to strike again.

But Arcee dodged at the last moment and kicked him on the back.

"Dodge and kick."

Next, she went into the hole and spotted the relic between all the coaxium.

"Wait, what? What is all this? And who put it all around the relic?" She asked as she started to pull the container out of the wall.

Bee continued firing at the Insecticon until it charged up its abdomen and ran over him, crushing him against the wall. Weakened, Bee only could saw when it hit him again. The same came for Arcee, who was so busy trying to take the container out of the wall that Knock Out took the chance to zap her with his staff.

"Shock and drop. Thank Primus you haven't fired at the coaxium, or the entire city would have been reduced to ashes, alongside all of us. Of course, I'm not Autobot, so I only care for my spark."

Meanwhile, the kids were still wondering through the tunnels, trying to find the Autobots. They reached to a fork in the tunnel, with only one way to be correct.

"We'll have to focus." Luke suggested.

"We have no time. This way." Han said choosing one.

"How do you know?"

"Oh no, Han, not this time. Let's think this through." Leia stopped him.

"Why? Cause you're a Jedi princess and you must know more than normal people?"

"I told you before, I'm not a princess."

"Well, our mom was a queen before. So I guess that could be true somehow. Even some people think that way." Luke said, making Han nod.

"Not you too, brother. Anyway Han, this is because of something I said before? If that's the case, I wasn't serious."

"No, I don't think is that. Wait, don't tell me this is because Sky was chosen to go to Cybertron." Luke reminded.

"Not at all. But in case it wasn't him, it could have been anyone of you."

"Because we're Force wielders? Having those powers doesn't mean we are the best, just look at you yesterday. You helped us to stop a corrupted Decepticon titan, that's more than anything. But this isn't a competition." Luke pointed out.

Suddenly, a familiar roar caught their attention as another light flashed them. Of course, that cheered Han.

"Chewie! How great you found us."

The Wookiee approached them, not as happy as them.

"Guys, I think we should tell him the truth." Han sighed.

"What? Are you crazy?" Leia asked, but he only gave her a serious face.

"Right. The truth is…we lost our droid." Luke invented, making Han to facepalm himself.

Of course, Chewbacca didn't believe it.

"Seriously?! I mean the real truth. Come on, he's a Wookiee, we can trust him. We're trying to prevent a group of evil droids from another galaxy from digging up a powerful ancient relic so they can't use it to harm the galaxy. And now I think where we could find it: at the same place where the coaxium might be."

Chewbacca looked all over around before groan very low, like whispering.

"Really?!" Han expressed surprised.

"What he's saying?" Luke asked.

"He doesn't think our truth may be ridiculous after all. During the battle of Kashyyyk, at the end of the war, he saw one walker of the clone army standing far from the rest of the troops and firing more precisely than any other could imagine. And that the walker was green."

The twins looked each other, knowing who he was referring to. "Bulkhead."

"Also, we're not normal children. We've been assigned for this mission by special members of the Republic. Show him, guys."

Knowing what he was referring to, Luke and Leia pulled out and ignited their lightsabers. That surprised Chewbacca.

"We need to use the train to reach our allies and stop the bad guys, but we also could use a little extra help, if you want."

Chewbacca answered with a loud roar and handing his bowcaster.

"Yes, he's in." Han translated.

"Good!" The twins said cheered.

Meanwhile, the Insecticon was dragging Bee with its jaws and threw him over Arcee.

"What do you know? You're more skilled than I thought." Knock Out said, meeting with it and with the container at hand. "Now, shall we see precisely what you are and what you do? Then, we'll bring you back home with us, alongside our new volatile treasure." He opened the container and took out a small object with three claws before looking at the Autobots. "And what better way to learn your power than to conduct an on-site experiment."

He was about to put the thing on Bumblebee. Moments before, the new group was making their way on the train.

"If the Cons find the coaxium, what do you think they will do with it?" Luke asked.

"Well, they couldn't use it as fuel, they only accept energon." Leia reminded.

"But maybe they could use it for something worse. Coaxium is highly volatile, more powerful than any bomb or explosive." Han revealed.

"Then they could use it as a weapon of mass destruction!" Luke said alarmed.

"Then we need to find it before they do, aside of that relic." Leia added.

Chewie grunted something.

"What is it?" Leia asked.

"He said we must be careful, because we could be not the only ones who may be looking for the coaxium." Han translated.

In that moment, another train hit them from the side. But what surprised them was that the train was only piloted by commando droids.

"Droids? The Separatist Remnants are here too?!" Luke recognized.

"They must be searching for the coaxium too." Leia deduced.

"Those are some of those Jedi children. Blast them!" The commando captain ordered.

The droids fired first, forcing the group to take cover. The twins pulled out their lightsabers and started to deflect the shots, while Han fired his blaster. Chewbacca joined the fight, firing his bowcaster, which shot down the droids it hit with only a shot.

"We need to get these guys out of the way." Luke said.

"I think I have an idea." Leia told him before whispering her plan to his ear.

The kids moved to the front part of the train while Han and Chewbacca contained the droids.

"Wait, can I try it?" Han asked to Chewie, handing the bowcaster and firing it, taking down three droids with a shot. "I like this thing." He said, earning a nod from the Wookiee.

Once on the front part, the twins jumped to the other train and used their sabers to cut its power lines. That caused to start lose balance. They jumped back to their train while they saw the other one start covering in flames before it went out of the rails and exploded. Unfortunately, one of the droids, the captain, jumped onto their train and pulled out his vibrosword. But Chewbacca spotted it and pushed it with such strength that sent it against the wall. Next, he took the chance to grab the droid from its arms and ripped them apart and used them to hit the droid until he broke it totally. Of course, that left the kids without words, especially Han.

"Okay, I admit it: that was awesome." Leia said.

"It was about time you recognize why I liked him from the beginning." Han said proud.

"I'm sorry, but I thought you got impressed by anything so easily since you are nothing more than a laser brain." Leia mocked, making Luke laugh.

Of course, that made Chewie laugh too.

"See, even he admits it."

"Yeah, laugh it up, fuzzball." Han defended.

"Eh, guys, you should see this." Luke called.

The group saw in front of them their Autobot friends and the Cons.

"Those ones, Chewie. Those are the droids we told you about." Han said.

"The Decepticons." Leia pronounced.

"And they have Arcee and Bumblebee." Luke added.

"Chewie, can we make this thing move faster?" Leia asked.

As for answer, Chewbacca pulled down a lever, speeding up the train. That forced the Insecticon to crawl aside, but Knock Out was caught and slammed against the wall, making sparks. Of course, when that ended, he saw now on his chest the marks.

"Hey, watch the finish!" Knock Out yelled to them.

The Insecticon bruiser tried to launch them rocks, but the train moved so fast that got away. That allowed the Autobots to recover, and started fired at the Insecticon.

"Hate to run, but I just missed my train!" Knock Out saluted before changing to vehicle form to drove away.

"Follow the relic. I'll grab the kids." Arcee told Bee as she contained the Insecticon before dodging an attack.

Bee did what she told him: he transformed and went after Knock Out. Arcee continued facing the Insecticon until she slipped below it and changed to vehicle to went after the kids. The Insecticon charged its abdomen and ran after her. Back with the group…

"Guys, we have a problem. The break line must have been torched, which explains why we can't stop." Luke reported after revising the control panel.

"No big deal. These tracks go around for miles." Han reassured.

"Not this one. I saw it." Leia announced. "If we don't change route, we're going to crash."

"I'm really starting to hate trains!"

Fortunately, Arcee managed to catch up with them and hooked to the train when she changed to robot form. The kids went to the back of the train and got happy to see Arcee, but Chewbacca aimed his gun at her roaring.

"Chewie, no!" Luke stopped him.

"She is one of the good ones!" Han added.

"Arcee, the brakes are shot!" Leia communicated.

"Is there any kind of emergency override?!" She asked.

Chewbacca groaned something to them.

"Chewie says that there should be a switch trach control up ahead. You only need to pull it to the other side. You'll know it when you see it. It'll reroute us to another line." Han translated.

After listening everything, she changed back to vehicle form, surprising the Wookiee. She speeded up and went ahead of the train. Then, they heard a loud screech, and saw the Insecticon going right behind them.

"That, Chewie, is the bad one." Han said handing his blaster.

They two started fire at the bug, trying to aim at the eyes. At the same time, with the relic on his seat, Knock Out saw that Bee was chasing him.

"Well well, look who got his engines back."

Bee continued chasing Knock Out until he turned to a corner, but Bee managed to stop at the second to turn at the same direction. Thanks to their combined efforts, the Insecticon was forced to slow down. Meanwhile, Arcee reached to the switch. She changed to robot form, grabbed it and tried pull it down to change the rails, but it was tougher than she though, and ended crushing it.

"Scrap!"

Arcee had no other choice but to change the rails by pushing them with her feet. It took her great effort, but she managed to do at the last moment and jump out of the train's way. She sighed in relief.

"Yes!" Luke cried in joy.

"Alright!" Leia added.

"Sweet!" Han cheered as Chewbacca roared happy.

But her time to rest was short, because she heard the Insecticon approaching, forcing her to jump over it before it could hit her. The bug tripped on as Arcee hit the ceiling. She almost landed on the electrified rail, which gave her an idea. She stood next to it, waiting for the Insecticon.

"Come to mama."

The creature tried to smash her, but she rolled out of the way, fired it to provoke it and sliced it a little with one of her wrist blades. And the when the Insecticon jumped at her again, she fired at its head, making it to fall, right on the rail, electrifying it and finally eliminating it.

"Shock and drop."

Meanwhile, Bee continued his chase until he caught up with Knock Out, hit him on the side, making him lose control and changed to robot form to grab him and throw him aside. Knock Out was forced to return to robot form and dropped the relic. Both rivals raced to see who would reach it first, pushing each other aside. Meanwhile, the group was now relieved, still in the train.

"We're in the clear." Leia said in relief.

"Still need a way to stop. Besides slamming into a wall, I mean." Luke remembered. "If only we could reconnect the panels, we could restart the train, making it to stop."

"But how we know which cables to connect?" Han asked.

Immediately, Chewbacca started to align cables of some colors with others. That resulted in the reactivation of the train's control systems.

"How did you know those were the correct ones?" Han asked in disbelief.

Chewie answered, and let Han surprised when he listened.

"You have more than 100 years?!" Han repeated, leaving the twins without words. "Well, you keep yourself very well."

Back with Bee, he and Knock Out started rolling in order to get the relic, which now was in Bumblebee's possession. But when Knock Out made him drop it, it activated itself. Knock Out tried to drag Bee, but he kicked him back, and when he looked at the relic, it flew to him and hooked to his hand. Bee got up and looked the relic, not realizing that the train on which his friends were traveling was heading right to him.

"Watch out!" Luke warned.

"Bumblebee!" Leia yelled.

"Chewie, stop this, now!" Han asked.

Too late, Bee saw the train and covered himself, expecting the worse. But instead, he passed through the whole train, without a scratch. Knock Out didn't have that luck: the train hit him hard and fast and carried him by the way in the floor. Fortunately, that stopped the train.

"Bumblebee!" Leia called from the window.

"(**Don't worry, I'm okay.**)"

"You're fine." Luke said relieved.

"(**I didn't feel anything.**)"

Arcee arrived and met with them at last.

"(**I secured the relic.**)"

"How did you…not get smashed?" Han asked.

"(**I think it's thanks to this.**)"

"Phase shifter. Handy when you need to pass through solid objects, or vice versa." Arcee explained as she passed her hand through Bee's body.

"(**With this I could be an elite scout.**)" Bumblebee said as he removed the shifter.

Knock Out recovered and saw himself on the train's windshield. "No, NOOOOOOO!" He yelled loud, making everyone to saw him before he pushed the train at them. "You scratch my face, I scratch yours."

Bee stopped the train with his hand as he and Arcee aimed their weapons at him. But Knock Out pulled out his own weapons, sign that he was not going to run from the fight this time. But before he could shoot, a missile hit him on the shoulder, taking him down. It was Chewbacca, who used a Wookiee guided rocket launcher and fired one missile.

"You better get away, Knock Out. Unless you want to get more than a scratch on your paint job." Han warned as he and Chewbacca started fire at him together.

Knock Out was forced to cover himself before changing to vehicle form and drive away, dropping a piece of his chassis in the process.

"Well, you know that they said: let the Wookiee win." Han said, making laugh everyone before he gave Chewie a 'high five'.

"He knows." Luke told the Autobots, referring to Chewbacca. "Do we have to take him with us?"

"I don't think that's bad, guys. It could be great having a Wookiee with us." Han reassured, but everyone else looked him with serious faces. "But I think I have a work around."

Meanwhile, at the Autobot base…

"That's right, soldier. Dump that rock and come on home." Kallus spoke to the terminal, already recovered, when he heard his personal com-link ring, so he answered it. "Agent Kallus here. Han, what is it? I'm in the middle of a crisis here and you want me to… Oh. Put him on the line."

Back to the subways, Han handed his com device to Chewbacca.

"Mister Chewbacca, this is agent Kallus, from the Republic Security Bureau. Today, you have contributed to the alliance between the freedom fighters of the Republic and the Autobots against the threat of the Decepticons. This is a fight in disguise, so it cannot be showed to civil population, but according with the entire thing witnessed by the children and your previous battle experience, consider yourself an honorary helper of the Republic. If you are able to continue helping us in any way you can, we will be most grateful."

Chewbacca roared as answer.

"He says thank you." Han traduced before he hanging up. "Don't worry, we will not say anything about the coaxium. It's all yours."

Right next to where they clashed with Knock Out, there was the same hole where all the coaxium remained.

"And now that the train works, you can carry it all." Luke added. "Then I guess, this is a goodbye."

"It has been a pleasure meeting you, Chewie. Take care." Leia said giving him a hug.

As response, Chewie grabbed them all in a huge hug which surprised them.

"I thought Wookiees were fierce warriors." Arcee observed.

"(**He looks more like a big teddy bear to me.**)"

"You know, Chewie, I intend to become a pilot one day. The best of all, and travel all around the galaxy. Maybe one day we could travel together, as a team." Han suggested, earning a nod from Chewbacca. "I heard there's a guy, a good smuggler. One called Calrissian, I think, who has a unique ship with a cool name. Maybe one day we could earn that ship."

"But for now, we better get back. The Decepticons are not going to be defeated alone." Arcee reminded.

Chewbacca saluted the Autobots, who did the same before departing with the kids.

"Good call, captain Solo." Leia congratulated.

"I know Wookiees." He answered.

"You're going to miss him, right?" Luke asked.

"Yeah. But something tells me that we'll see each other again. Someday."

"But until that day comes, you have us, your other friends." Leia reminded.

"Yeah, who are also a great team."

"One relic down, three to go. I hope the others are having similar results." Arcee said before she and Bumblebee changed to vehicle form and the kids went in.

Seeing from the window of Bee's back, Han waved his hand to Chewbacca, who did the same, before they left, taking the coaxium.


	41. Chapter 41

**41- Triangulation.**

Inside the Nemesis, Megatron was checking the places marked by the relics' location.

"The coordinates indicate that the second of these four Iacon relics lies at one of the galaxy's frozen worlds." Megatron observed.

"I will journey to the ends of that or any world to serve your will, Lord Megatron."

"Then return with my prize, Dreadwing. And prove you are more worthy of being my second-in-command than those who have preceded you."

Meanwhile, inside the Harbinger's lab, Thundercracker was getting ready for some kind of procedure, since he put a list of medical instruments on a table.

"Inner stat, cross clam, laser scalpel, durabyllium drill and one slightly damaged but operational T-Cog." He revised.

"Courtesy of my traitorous clone. Everything we require to make myself whole." Starscream said as he sat on an operating chair.

"Are you sure you know how to operate the procedure?" Skywarp asked. "You're not medic."

"Maybe, but I'm a scientist, and the science field includes medicine field. And I have been learning a few things in my free time, in case for some necessary particular occasion, like this one." Thundercracker reassured, grabbing one of the tools. "Of course, since we lack any stasis inducer, I'm afraid I will have to perform it while he stays conscious."

"Are you certain?" Slipstream repeated.

"Trust me, there is nothing to be worried about. A simple painless procedure." He said as he activated the item. "Nothing to it, really. Provided one processes the nerve."

"Just do it. If a little pain is necessary for me to be complete again, I will have to endure it." Starscream encouraged.

"Here I go."

Thundercracker started to approach the drill to Starscream's chest, while Slipstream observed nervous and Skywarp closed his eyes and covered his ears in order to not witness it. But before it touched him, the terminal's alarm sounded.

"What's going on?" Starscream asked.

Slipstream went to the terminal to check it out. "Four detachments of Decepticons ground bridging to four different planets at the exact same time? It must be something very serious."

"Hum. Procedure postponed." Starscream smirked.

At the same time, at the Autobot base, Bulkhead headed to the ground bridge, locked to other of the relics' locations.

"Be on your guard, Bulkhead." Optimus advised as the green Autobot disappeared into the portal. "Aris, BB-8, lock onto the remaining coordinates. Cliffjumper and I will embark for Rhen Var."

Aris and BB-8 started to did what Optimus asked and locked the ground bridge to the next location.

"As for you, old friend, I would prefer that you have company on your mission." Optimus said to Ratchet.

"No one is left to join me, Optimus. Even if agent Kallus were alert."

"Uhhh, who's the other boogey?" He mumbled before went out again, making the children and droid laugh.

"He's human." Ratchet pointed out.

"I was considering the only remaining Autobot alternative on this galaxy." Optimus specified.

Ratchet immediately put a disbelief face. "But…you…you can't be serious. Wheeljack is insubordinate, a ruffian! Besides, he's Bulkhead's partner."

"Your expertise is scientific, but Wheeljack is a highly capable warrior. You would be wise to welcome the temporary alliance."

Ratchet groaned. "I would prefer any of the children to accompany me instead of that Wrecker."

"Hum, maybe he's right. It would be best if one of them assist you on your mission." Cliff supported.

"Actually, I think you will need them more than I in your mission. And since Aris can operate well with BB-8 from the base, Sky can go with you. Besides, he will be safer in hands of a Prime."

"A possible good idea, old friend. But I think that trip would be potentially dangerous for him."

"With all due respect, Optimus: he's the one who risked his life traveling to Cybertron to recover the Matrix of Leadership and bring you back. Besides, underestimate our little friends is a mistake that Megatron and the Decepticons had made lots of times, and they still do. We should not do the same, they have proved to be an important and very strong part of our team. Now I know that for certain."

That made Optimus reconsider. "Very well, Ratchet. Sky, you would like to accompany us on our mission?"

"Of course. But first I will need a coat, in case it's cold." Sky answered.

"Alright. But if you are going to come with us, you must follow my command at all time."

Sky nodded as he went to prepare himself. Meanwhile, the Seekers discovered their own way to travel fast to anywhere on the galaxy.

Skywarp used a small device which they found on the ship and opened a ground bridge portal. "Ah, a remote control for the ground bridge."

"I love Decepticon scientists." Starscream said as he prepared to get into the portal.

"Are you sure you don't want us to come with you?" Slipstream offered.

"That will not be necessary, sister. I need you to remain here and monitor everything in case something more happens. Besides, Megatron and his forces are not aware of your presence on this galaxy, only mine. We need to keep that element of surprise, for now." Starscream explained. "Stay alert when I need you to bridge me back."

**Rhen Var**

Starscream reached to the destination. Now, he was riding on some kind of cybertronian recon hover bike.

He shivered as he looked to the surroundings. "I despise many planets of this galaxy: If it isn't a scorching desert one, it is a one big frigid wasteland. Now, where are you, my Decepticon brethren?"

Then two Decepticon jets soared over his head. They turned around and started firing at him, making him turn his bike around, evading them. He even dodged ice rubble falling at him, but other three fighters started to fire in front of him. He had no other choice but to zig zag.

"Faster, you pathetic excuse for transportation!"

At the end, they ended hitting the hover bike, making Starscream fall to the ground. The Decepticon air soldiers transformed and landed, aiming their guns at him.

"Decepticons, do you not realize you have just shot down your ship's commander?!" Starscream asked mad.

The leader of the squadron changed and landed next to him, surprising him. "You command no one, deserter."

"Skyquake?! But…you are…"

"You mistake me for my brother, who is one with the Allspark. As you are no doubt aware, former commander Starscream." Dreadwing revealed, making Starscream nervous. "Were it up to me, I would end this here, and now." He said before putting cuffs on Starscream's hands. "But it is my duty as first lieutenant of Megatron to render all traitors to my lord and master, for due punishment."

"First lieutenant?! That's my post!" Starscream yelled in anger, making the other Cons to aim him with their weapons, forcing him to calm down. "Ah, was my post."

Moments later, Dreadwing's squadron and Starscream, as their prisoner, were moving through the wasteland, with Dreadwing ahead, following his scanner.

"Commander Dreadwing, this must be a very important mission if Megatron has dispatched his second-in-command. Scouting for energon or something else altogether?" Starscream asked interested.

"That is none of your concern." Dreadwing answered as he continued checking his scanner.

"If I knew what are you looking for, perhaps I could help."

One of the Decepticons shoved Starscream so he would not stop. After some seconds…

"We have arrived at the coordinates." Dreadwing announced. He approached to what seemed to be an excavation site and saw a big hole made on the ice wall. "The relic, it has been taken."

"Relic? What sort of relic?" Starscream asked.

"Search the area!" Dreadwing ordered.

While he remained with Starscream, the four other Decepticons scattered around the area. From top of a cliff, Optimus, Sky and Cliffjumper observed from the distance.

"It seems that the Cons arrived first." Cliff saw.

"But it appears they don't have the relic." Sky noticed. "I wonder why they don't."

"We're going to figure it out." Optimus told them.

As they were going to…

"Commander Dreadwing, we have discovered vehicle tracks." One of the Cons reported.

"The Autobots." Dreadwing figured out.

"Perhaps. Though I've never known them to plant flags at the site of their victories." Starscream revealed, signaling a few flags with the Republic emblem near the site.

Dreadwing grabbed him and licked him up. "Do not try me, traitor. I will leave your lifeless husk in this frozen waste."

Suddenly, they heard engine noise coming from behind them. They saw Optimus and Cliffjumper approaching in vehicle mode. Dreadwing dropped Starscream and walked at them.

"You two, guard the prisoner." He ordered to two of the Decepticons.

The Autobots changed to robot form and stood in front of Dreadwing, as the other two Con air soldiers moved to their sides. They were not aware that Sky was hidden on Cliffjumper's back.

"Optimus Prime, I will request only once that you surrender the relic."

"I was going to request the same of you, Dreadwing."

"Then I would say that we are on equal footing. Were it not that there are five of us and only two of you."

"Six. If you relieve me of these ridiculous manacles." Starscream corrected.

"Then you're wrong, Dreadwing. We are three." Cliff announced.

There was a long pause, like expecting who was going to make a move first. Sky used that pause to communicate himself mentally with Optimus through the Force.

"I know you can read my thoughts, Sky, so transmit my instructions to Cliffjumper. You both take care of the foot soldiers, I will handle Dreadwing."

Sky whispered it to Cliffjumper, who nodded. Finally, Dreadwing and his Cons pulled out their weapons first and started firing. Optimus and Cliffjumper did the same and went for different sides: Cliff attracted the Cons' attention while Optimus focused to fire at Dreadwing, while Starscream only watched. Cliff disposed of one with a shot and grabbed the other by his arms, allowing Sky to climb to his back. Starscream got surprised when he saw it.

"That's their secret, they have a Jedi with them! Get away from him! It may be little but that lightsaber of them can cut anything! Don't engage him!"

But the Decepticon didn't listened Starscream advice: he continued trying to grab or hit Sky until he used his lightsaber to cut one of his arms.

"What I told you?" Starscream said disappointed.

With his arm off, Cliff eliminated him easily with only punching. At the same time, Optimus dodged Dreadwing's shots jumping and rolling aside and finally shot back, hitting Dreadwing's shoulder, which he felt. But that also enraged him, because he reloaded his gun and fired three explosive projectiles at Optimus. Fortunately, he jumped above them before they impacted and jumped at Dreadwing with his sword ready. But before he tried to slice him, Dreadwing picked up his own sword from his back and blocked Prime's attack before pushing him back. They started to clash their melee weapons, until Optimus kicked him backwards. Dreadwing twirled his sword before he launched a battle cry and attacked Optimus again. Optimus blocked him, but Dreadwing pushed him hard until he pushed his sword aside, but Dreadwing took the chance to push him back, almost at the edge of a cliff. Cliff and Sky were at some distance when they realized.

"Optimus, look out!" Cliffjumper shouted.

But too late: Dreadwing retrieved his sword and charged at Optimus, who did the same. Dreadwing tackled Optimus, and they both fell to the lower ground, but both went back on their feet and started punching each other, until Dreadwing punched Optimus so hard that sent him to the ground. Sky and Cliffjumper looked from the edge, and Sky decided to jump to Dreadwing's back. He didn't notice him, until he felt a cut and screamed in pain, made by Sky's lightsaber, before he jumped in front of him and pushed him with the Force, catching him by surprise and sending him against the wall. That made some cracks on the wall, giving him an idea. Cliff also saw it, and landed next to him, and whispered it to Optimus. Just when Dreadwing was standing up in pain, both Autobots fired at the wall.

"Your aim is poor." He said pulling out his gun, just when a few rocks started to fall from the wall.

"That is a matter of perspective." Optimus said.

Dreadwing turned around and saw the entire wall collapsing in front of him.

"NOOOOO!" Dreadwing shouted before an avalanche buried him, while the Autobots grabbed Sky and ran.

Starscream and the other two Cons descended by a path down.

"A stalemate would leave us where?" Starscream asked as they saw nothing between the smoke caused by the avalanche.

"Commander Dreadwing!" One of the Decepticons called.

They saw some figures walking out of the mist, but they were the Autobots. The Decepticons fired at them, making them advance at them firing as well with Sky deflecting the shots. Starscream took the chance and grabbed the arm of the Con next to him. The other saw it and fired at him, but Starscream put the other as shield, neutralizing him. The other was eliminated by the Autobots' shots.

After dropping the Con's body, Starscream walked at them. "What a team we make! I am so glad that you prevailed, Autobots, and your little Jedi companion too. That wretch Dreadwing was going to terminate me. Now, if you could just remove my bonds, I can lead you straight to the relic."

Of course, the Autobots answered by aiming him with their weapons and Sky did the same with his lightsaber.

"Don't think you will fool us this time. I can read your mind and your true intentions." Sky warned, making Starscream nervous.

"You will lead us there regardless." Optimus corrected.

"Hmp, you're welcome." Starscream groaned.

Now Starscream was following the trail, with the Autobots behind him with weapons active. Of course, Sky was on Cliffjumper's shoulder, far from the Decepticon's reach.

"Be reasonable, Prime. This cold will freeze our actuators. And I'm sure not even the little Jedi is able to endure such conditions." Starscream complained.

"That's why I'm wearing this coat." Sky said.

"The current temperatures are not extreme enough to affect our biology." Optimus pointed out.

"So, you will be fine, Screamer." Cliff added.

"Fine, but miserable. And don't call me that! And I cannot believe that you take our alliances for granted. After all I have done for the Autobots: helping to restore your memory, saving Arcee's life."

"First, you told us that because there was no one else to fix you up." Cliff reminded. "And was Sky the one who restored Optimus at the end."

"Second, you only helped Arcee because you were against Airachnid in that moment, and she decided to spare you when she could end with you. If it was at the contrary, you wouldn't have given her that same opportunity, only do what you do best: take advantage when you can."

"Sky's right. While you have at times proved beneficial to us, it has been only to further your own interest." Optimus clarified.

"That's why we don't trust you, because you only care about yourself. Not anyone or anything." Sky added.

"Well, we can't all be as selfless as you now, can we?" Starscream finished before they continued their way.

"Then worse for you." Cliff simply said.

After a while walking, they reached to an open area, where they could see at the distance some kind of building.

"Aha, as I suspected: natives." Starscream spotted.

"I thought Rhen Var have not colony, just an ancient Jedi sanctuary." Cliff remembered.

"And its true. Because the sanctuary is near from here, maybe that is some kind of research outpost, where the Republic scientists study about the ancient Jedi history." Sky deduced.

"How very interesting." Starscream said sarcastically. "Anyway, we will find the relic here. So, let us reclaim what is rightfully ours."

Starscream was about to continue, but Optimus stopped him. "We cannot simply enter a Republic facility to search for cybertronian relics."

"Not even if they stole it?" Starscream asked.

"They don't know what it is, so it cannot be called stealing." Cliff corrected.

"Nor can we expose innocent natives to a dangerous Decepticon." Optimus said.

"Then what are we going to do?" Sky asked.

Optimus opened his com-link. "Aris, has agent Kallus regained consciousness?"

"I'm here, Prime." Kallus answered from base. "What's your situation?"

"We require access to a research facility at our current coordinates."

"Let me make a call."

Meanwhile, at the site created by the avalanche, Dreadwing made a hole with his big gun and went out of the hole. He recovered his sword and retrieved it with his gun. He saw the footprints of the Autobots, and changed to vehicle form to follow the trail at full speed. Meanwhile, the Autobots, Sky and Starscream were waiting, the last one walking from one side to another.

"Are we really going to wait out here in the freezing cold completely at the mercy of Republic bureaucracy?" Starscream asked impatiently. "For what I heard, that Senate's decisions didn't helped anything during your war."

"This is not the same thing." Cliffjumper said.

Suddenly, they heard sounds of ships taking off, and saw a few shuttles (of design a little similar to the imperial shuttles, but not much) leaving the base.

"You were saying?" Sky asked smiling.

"Base's clear, Prime. Try not to wreck the place."

"Many thanks, agent Kallus." Optimus thanked through com-link as they continued their way to the outpost, taking Starscream with him.

Moments later, inside the base, Optimus opened the door of the main hangar as the others followed him. They saw a big piece of ice with something stuck inside.

"It must be this one." Sky pointed.

"The relic remains sealed in the ice." Optimus contemplated.

"I knew you have questionable honor, Starscream." Dreadwing suddenly said, appearing on the entrance with his gun. "But aiding the Autobots and their allies, that is a capital offense."

"What?! But I…I left tracks for you, on purpose. So you could rescue me from my captors." Starscream invented.

"Thank you very much, Starscream." Cliff said sarcastically.

"He's not going to buy it. It's obvious you're lying." Sky added.

"Dreadwing, I cannot allow you to leave here with this relic."

"I know that, Prime. But I do not intend to give you a choice." Dreadwing answered, aiming his gun at them.

"Sky, now!"

Cliff authorized Sky to use the Force to push Dreadwing out of the building. Next, both Autobots went out to face him, after leaving Sky on the ceiling to remain safe.

"I have to admit: those powers are fascinating, and very useful." Starscream said to himself before approaching the ice. "Giving all the fuss, this relic must be truly special."

Starscream started to hit the ice with his cuffs, trying to break it and free the relic. Dreadwing grabbed Optimus from behind, until he was hit by big blocks of ice, on the back and head. It was Sky's doing, who used some pieces storage nearby. Besides that, Dreadwing pressed his detonator, which activated a bomb that Optimus had planted on his chest. Fortunately, Cliff grabbed it and threw it aside as far as he could before it exploded. In that moment, Sky felt a disturbance that made him to return back inside the building, and saw Starscream almost freeing the relic.

"Hey, that's not yours! Stop now!" Sky shouted.

"Or what?" Starscream challenged.

Sky threw his lightsaber, but Starscream expected him to do that, because he raised his hands and allowed the saber to cut his cuffs. That surprised Sky, not believing Starscream managed to trick him.

"Uh oh."

"Ah, thank you very much, Sky." Starscream said checking his hands before firing a missile at him.

Sky was forced to stop the missile with the Force. That allowed Starscream to take a better look to the relic.

"Armor. Of Decepticon origin." He said putting it on his chest.

The relic activated, expanding itself through Starscream's body. Sky observed that worried, after pushing the missile out of the building, and ran out to alert Optimus and Cliffjumper. Meanwhile, Dreadwing approached Optimus, who was lying on the ground, with his sword ready to execute him. Of course, Cliffjumper jumped on his back, trying to hold him, but he pushed him aside. But before they continued battling…

"Guys, we have a problem! It's Starscream!" Sky came yelling.

In that moment, Starscream, now inside the armor, jumped out of the building, passing through the ceiling, and landed in front of everyone. The armor even made him look bigger than everyone.

"He's inside that armor." Sky pointed as he went with Optimus.

"The Apex Armor." Optimus recognized.

"A perfect fit." Starscream noticed.

"And I thought Scream could not surprise us more." Cliff said nervous.

Dreadwing pointed his sword at Starscream. "You dare to claim that which rightfully belongs to Lord Megatron?!"

Starscream chuckled. "And what do you intend to do about it, commander?"

Dreadwing charged and tried to strike him with his sword, when he did, it did nothing, not even a scratch. Starscream laughed and whacked Dreadwing so hard, sending him flying.

"Not so big and strong now, are you? I haven't had this much fun for a long time!" Starscream exclaimed as he grabbed a snow vehicle, with intention to crush Dreadwing with it. "Allow me to reunite you with your beloved twin."

Cliffjumper kicked him from behind, making him drop the vehicle, which was going to fall upon Dreadwing. He covered himself, expecting the worst, but when he looked, he saw the vehicle floating in the air, and Sky making a huge effort to prevent it to crush him.

"Move!"

Dreadwing nodded, grabbed his sword and rolled aside before the vehicle landed. Cliff was about to strike again, but Starscream grabbed him by the neck and pushed him against the ground.

"And you, Cliffjumper, I'm going to do what I shall have done long ago." He said, starting to crush him by the neck.

"You know that if you do this, you're going to miss me, don't you?" Cliff said in pain.

"Arg, so arrogant, till the end."

But Optimus pushed him aside, freeing Cliffjumper from his grip. As he was focusing now on Prime, Sky threw his lightsaber again, so Starscream covered himself. But when the saber touched him, it didn't make a scratch, only returned to its owner. That made Starscream laugh.

"Now I'm even immune to lightsabers. Yes! The days of the Jedi Order are over."

Sky launched a storm of lightning which enveloped Starscream, but it didn't affect him.

Starscream chuckled. "You're wasting your Force, little one. Now, I am unstoppable."

Starscream made a super clap, strong that sent Sky flying backwards. Fortunately, and surprisingly, Dreadwing caught him.

"What?" Sky asked surprised.

"Favor returned." Dreadwing clarified.

Optimus tried to punch him, but Starscream blocked him and grabbed his arm, starting to crush it.

"And you, Optimus Prime, I will beat the living spark out of you, just so I never again have to endure your pontificating." Starscream said throwing him against a pile of containers.

Dreadwing tried to fire his big gun at him, but only made him fall back a few steps as he jumped and tried to hit him with his sword again. But it failed, and Starscream grabbed him and threw him next to Optimus. Of course, Cliffjumper fired at him from the other side, but only to distract him enough so Sky could levitate one container and throw it against, which took him down. Next, they met with Optimus and Dreadwing.

"That will slow him down, but not for long." Cliff told them.

"Dreadwing, our battle remains unfinished. But if we do not unite against our common foe…" Optimus started.

"Starscream will destroy us all." Dreadwing finished.

"Then what are we going to do?" Sky asked as he saw Starscream advancing at them.

"I will draw his attention." Dreadwing said, passing one of his bombs to Optimus.

"Cliffjumper, take Sky to a secure place." Optimus ordered.

As Cliffjumper took Sky and ran, looking for a safe spot, Dreadwing changed to his air alt mode, flew above Starscream and tried to shot him with a rapid-fire storm. That didn't affect him: he walked toward him, jumped and hit him hard that sent him back to the ground.

"Might beats flight." Starscream said proud.

Cliffjumper started to fire at him from top of the building, making him to walk to it. Once close enough, Cliffjumper jumped to him in order to kick him, but Starscream grabbed his leg.

"Oh scrap." Cliff said before Starscream started to smash him against the ground a couple of times before throwing him.

Then Optimus jumped onto his back before Starscream pushed him back. But Dreadwing smirked, seeing that Prime managed to put the bomb on his back.

"You shall be the one to join with the Allspark." Dreadwing announced, pressing the detonator.

That activated the bomb, alarming Starscream, who could do anything until the bomb exploded. The explosion let a huge amount of fire and smoke, but when it started to clear they saw in horror that Starscream was just like before, and laughing.

"That tickled!" He said laughing more. "Fools! Not only I am intelligent, I am INVINCEABLE!"

"Yet you cannot fly!" Cliffjumper said, trying to mock at him.

"Nobody's perfect." Starscream answered before walking at Optimus.

That made Sky come out of his hiding spot.

"If that armor can't be destroyed, how are we supposed to stop him?" Sky asked worried.

"We cannot eliminate him, but we can banish him." Dreadwing suggested.

"How?" Cliff asked.

"This floor is made of ice, right?" Dreadwing asked to Sky, who nodded. "Then that means there could an entire cold ocean beneath us. We only need to make a hole big enough to send him there."

"So he might never emerge again. That could work." Sky supported.

"And how are we going to make that hole?" Cliff asked, until he saw Dreadwing pulling out more bombs. "I will put them from one side."

Back with Optimus…

"Now, tell me of the other three relics. Are they as powerful as my shiny new armor?" Starscream asked as he whacked him a little, but enough to made him walk backwards.

"They were hidden away precisely to keep them from the hands of those like you." Optimus answered before pushing Starscream's hand aside and trying to punch Starscream as hard as he could.

"He is far too powerful, Prime! Fall back!" Dreadwing called.

Optimus changed to vehicle form and went with the others.

"Cowards. You will not escape my might! Wait, you four are up to something." Starscream deduced.

"You're right, Screamer. But as always, too late." Cliff said as Dreadwing pressed his detonator.

Then a great number of bombs, put all around where he was, activated. Starscream tried to run, but he couldn't, he was like paralyzed. He saw that Sky was focused when he did something with the Force, he was holding him so he could not escape the bombs when they detonate. Thing that happened, the group escaped the explosion, but not Starscream, who screamed as he fell to a deep hole, until he was gone. The Autobots took a look to the hole.

"What do you know? It worked." Cliff said as Sky sighed in relief.

But then, Dreadwing pulled out his sword and prepared for combat. "Now that our alliance has served its purpose..."

"Starscream is gone, and the Apex Armor with him." Optimus said as he pulled out his sword. "Is there really a need to renew battle when the goal has been lost?"

"We have other unfinished matters." Dreadwing responded coldly.

"You're talking about Skyquake, don't you?" Sky deduced. "Maybe I don't know what you're passing through, but I have an idea of what it is. But revenge is not going to solve anything, it has never served for anything."

"This is not of your concern, little one." Dreadwing said.

"But he's right. Arcee passed through the same with Airachnid, and that almost made her lost herself. These things never bring anything good to anyone. No matter what those who seek it believe." Cliff added.

"I bore Skyquake no malice, and I regret the role I played in his demise." Optimus started as he retrieved his sword. "So I will appeal to you as I once did your twin: turn your back on the Decepticon cause and help us end this war, for his sake and for all who have fallen."

Dreadwing twirled his sword until he retrieved it back on his back.

"You saved my life today, all of you." He said as he walked next to Optimus. "I will terminate you, the next time we meet, Prime."

Dreadwing changed to vehicle form and headed to space.

"So be it, Dreadwing." Optimus said.

"Well, it could have ended worse." Cliff said, trying to cheer them up.

"Well, at least we managed to defeat Starscream, and the Cons will not get the relic. I think we can call it a victory." Sky said.

"Indeed. And Sky, you have performed admirably with Dreadwing. Your parents can be proud of you, the same as I am. I'm certain that you will become a great Jedi knight."

"Thanks Optimus." Sky said, before letting out a yawn. "But battling Starscream has let me tired."

"We'll let Ratchet know to bridge you home directly so you can rest." Cliff said.

But they were not aware that below them, at the deeps where there was a small ocean, Starscream walked in the bottom, still wearing the Apex Armor.

"Siblings, reopen the ground bridge for me. I'm bringing a great souvenir." He contacted through com-link.


	42. Chapter 42

**42- Triage.**

**Dathomir**

Deep inside a forest (not the sinister ones, one located on the normal places of the planet), Wheeljack was waiting next to his ship, tossing a grenade up and down. Then a ground bridge appeared in front of him, and Ratchet came through it.

"The boss thought you needed backup, huh?" Wheeljack deduced.

"If you must know, Optimus feel strongly that you require supervision." Ratchet corrected.

"I'll be sure to be on my best behavior, Doc."

"Please, don't call me Doc."

"Whatever you say, Sunshine."

Ratchet groaned in frustration; this was going to be a long trip. After the two Autobots entered the ship, it took off and flew toward the coordinates indicated by the relic's location.

"So, all Team Prime is busy chasing down these 4 Iacon relics?" Wheeljack asked.

"The 4 which are currently in play." Ratchet specified.

"There's more?"

"Megatron maintains possession of the entire Iacon database. We have yet to learn how many more relics or Decepticon weapons of mass destruction it contains."

"No worries, Doc. I got your back."

That made Ratchet mad again. "My name is not Doc! And I do not require anyone watching my back. I proved my metal during the War for Cybertron."

"Then I'm lucky you're along for the ride, Champ." Wheeljack said as he saw his scanner detecting something. "Cause we got a bogey on our tail."

Right behind Wheeljack's ship, Soundwave was following it in his alt form.

"Soundwave." Ratchet recognized.

Wheeljack saw him on one screen that acted like a rearview. "Megatron's communications chief?"

"He must be tracking the same coordinates."

The ship trembled when it received a hit from Soundwave's laser shots.

"You might wanna grab onto something." Wheeljack said as he began to perform evasive maneuvers, a steep loop.

"Are you trying to send us to the scrapyard?!" Ratchet asked nervous.

The ship put right behind Soundwave, pulled out its weapons and started firing at him. Soundwave continued dodging the shots, until he took the chance and deployed Laserbeak, which passed very near to the ship and now was behind it.

"What's that?" Wheeljack asked.

"Soundwave's surveillance drone: Laserbeak." Ratchet identified.

The Minicon started fire at them, and Soundwave took the chance to continue his way. Ratchet saw him.

"Wheeljack, maintain pursuit. Soundwave's merely using the drone to distract us." Ratchet advised.

"I welcome a good distraction." Wheeljack smirked.

Laserbeak chased them with constant fire until the ship performed another maneuver and ended behind it. Now it was Wheeljack who was firing at his opponent.

"The hunter becomes the hunted." Wheeljack said.

"This is no time to be hot-dogging!" Ratchet shouted.

The Jackhammer continued firing until it lost sight of Laserbeak.

"He's gone. Now we can go find Soundwave…" Ratchet said until he screamed when the ship moved suddenly when Laserbeak reappeared.

The chase continued through the clouds, until they followed the Minicon and headed right to a cliff. Wheeljack simply speeded up, making Ratchet scream at his loudest, but the ship evaded the cliff. Back to the sky, Wheeljack spotted Laserbeak coming at them, so he fired his ship's weapons, the same as the Minicon.

"What are you doing?!" Ratchet asked as both flyers got closer and closer. "Wheeljack?!" But the Wrecker simply shouted in excitement. "WHEELJACK!"

Laserbeak passed above them, so Wheeljack turned around, and with the Minicon on his target site, he fired, and managed to shoot it down.

"Choke on that, Con." Wheeljack said victorious.

"You did it." Ratchet added surprised, and glad.

But during its falling, Laserbeak continued firing, and one of the shots hit the Jackhammer's engines. That caused the ship to fall back to the surface. It crash-landed on another part of the forest.

"Bah, right thrusters fried." Wheeljack said after checking the ship's damage.

"If you had pursued Soundwave as I instructed…" Ratchet started.

"His little birdie would still be pecking at our tailpipes." Wheeljack interrupted.

"Well, we need to resume our search for the relic immediately. Soundwave may already have reached it."

"The Jackhammer's not going anywhere. You wanna catch that Con, we need to roll." Wheeljack said before he looked like he spotted something.

"Make up your mind! Are we walking or are we driving?!"

Ratchet saw the reason why Wheeljack pulled out his swords: Laserbeak also crash-landed, and it was right in front of them. Wheeljack advanced with his swords in combat position.

"Wheeljack, keep your distance. Laserbeak is the eyes and ears of Soundwave." Ratchet warned.

He used one of his swords to flip Laserbeak like a toy. "Not anymore, it isn't?"

Far from there, Soundwave transformed and landed as he reached his destination: on top of a mountain. He scanned the floor around him until he found where the relic was buried. At the same time, Ratchet was checking Laserbeak with his device.

"Operating system appears functional, but offline. However, the crash clearly damaged its optic and audio receptors." Ratchet saw.

"Guess someone's gonna need a new snitch." Wheeljack said.

"A minor victory, and not the one we are here to achieve." Ratchet said turning around.

But Wheeljack smiled as an idea came to his mind. "Hang on there, Doc." He called, making Ratchet groan. "Situation is right for an old Wrecker trick."

"I'm…not sure I follow."

"Sooner or later, Soundwave's gonna come looking for his pet. We let them reunite and return to base, packing a live grenade. The first time Wave reaches inside, he trips the pin and Kaboom." He explained as he showed a grenade.

That made Ratchet think about a better chance. "Why plant a mere incendiary device, when we could plant a more devastating bomb?" Ratchet walked back to Laserbeak, changed his hand for a torch and opened the Minicon's upper part, revealing its inside. "A virus, engineered to pass from Laserbeak to Soundwave. Then, directly into the Decepticon warship's mainframe, where it will transmit the contents of the entire Iacon database to us."

"Sounds complicated. Thought we were in a hurry."

"Optimus would agree: risking the loss of one relic to gain the rest is a worthwhile gamble."

"You really have the chops to pull off that kind of programming?"

"Hmm, not alone. I will require backup." Ratchet said, thinking on someone.

Back at base, BB-8 was commanding the ground bridge controls while agent Kallus was busy with a terminal. Meanwhile, Aris was working on her laptop.

"Aris, we have a situation." Ratchet called by com-link through her laptop.

At the same time, Soundwave stood above where the relic was buried, so he used his tentacles to dig in. Meanwhile, back with Aris…

"If you can ride a source code for the virus, my scanner will translate it to cybertronian script as it uploads." Ratchet finished explaining.

"I can do it. But if we want to keep the virus hidden from the Cons, we'll need a decoy. You know, like a second virus." Aris said.

"Or something less complicated." Ratchet said looking at Wheeljack's grenade.

He realized what he was referring to. "A decoy as in we want them to find it but it doesn't blow?"

"Correct."

"Seems like a waste of a perfectly good grenade." Wheeljack expressed as he passed it to Ratchet, who pulled out its explosive core and planted it into Laserbeak.

"Wait a minute. A grenade inside of Laserbeak inside of Soundwave? Like a turducken." Aris realized.

"I'm sorry?" Ratchet asked.

"It's a turkey stuffed with a duck, stuffed with a… Never mind."

Wheeljack started to walk away.

"And where are you off to?" Ratchet demanded.

"To buy you some time. And who knows? Maybe to pick up a relic." Wheeljack answered before changing to vehicle form and drive away.

Back with Soundwave, he continued digging until his sensors signaled him that he reached the relic, so he pulled out the tentacles from the ground. One of them was holding an object which irradiated sound waves. In that moment, he heard an engine noise getting closer, and saw Wheeljack jumping above him before returning to robot form and letting out a battle cry as he attacked him with his swords. He dodged by jumping backwards.

"You dropped something." Wheeljack said.

Soundwave saw that the object his tentacle had fell to the floor way down. With Wheeljack ready to fight, Soundwave retrieved his tentacles and pulled out sharp extensions on his arms.

"This should be fun." Wheeljack said before charging.

Wheeljack tried to hit Soundwave with his swords, but the Con revealed to be quite fast dodging the strikes very close, especially one that almost hit his visor. Wheeljack continued attacking with his swords, which Soundwave continued to evade and block with his arms, until he managed to hook one of them, took it from the Autobot and use one of his tentacles to hit him. Wheeljack was close to lost balance and fall, but he recovered and saw that Soundwave had now one of his swords, so he charged again. Soundwave threw him the sword, Wheeljack pushed it away and jumped at him, but Soundwave took the chance to grab him by the head with his tentacle and throw him against the ground two times. With Wheeljack on the ground, Soundwave used his tentacles to hold him with one and prepared the other to drill into his head. Wheeljack grabbed the drilling tentacle as it continued approaching his face and managed to made it hit the one which was holding him. That caused Soundwave to fall back a few steps, and Wheeljack took the chance to head-butt him. That made a serious crack on his visor.

"There I go again, shattering expectations." Wheeljack mocked.

Meanwhile, back with Ratchet…

"Aris, I've hacked into Laserbeak's uplink transmitter. When you're ready, I will bring his operating systems back online in order to receive the transfer." Ratchet instructed.

As this happened, Soundwave changed his hands for sonic cannons, which he charged up and fired at Wheeljack. The Autobot managed to see the shots and evaded them in time, as he charged at him with his blaster ready and firing. Soundwave received the shots before Wheeljack kicked him out of the mountain. Both landed on the lower floor, but Soundwave landed worst, but he saw the relic a few steps from him before he turned to see Wheeljack in front of him, aiming at him with his weapon.

"Any last words?" Wheeljack asked, but of course, Soundwave didn't answer. "Right, silent type."

But as he charged his weapon, Wheeljack did not realize that Soundwave grabbed the relic with one of his tentacles and manipulated it, making it emit sound waves that caused pain to Wheeljack, making him scream. After a long exposure, Wheeljack collapsed on the floor and retrieved his battle mask. Back with the two hackers…

"Ratchet, the virus is coded. Commencing upload." Aris reported as she started the process.

Ratchet's device showed the process's progress too. Just at the moment it started, Laserbeak started to move, trying to take flight, so Ratchet grabbed it to pin it down. Meanwhile, Wheeljack saw Soundwave putting the relic, which it appears to be a sonic weapon, on his hand, and aimed it at him and started to charge it, ready to execute him. But before firing, he detected the frequency of Laserbeak, making him look at the direction where it came. Ratchet was still holding the Minicon.

"Aris, what is our progress?"

"50%."

Someone more called by com-link. "Doc…"

"Wheeljack! I told you not to call me that!"

"I'm sorry."

That alarmed Ratchet. "What's wrong? Where are you?"

"I figure you got maybe…two minutes."

By hearing that, Ratchet looked at the direction where Soundwave was on his way toward him.

"Or less. Wheeljack, what is your condition? Wheeljack?" But Ratchet did not received answer. "Aris?"

"We're almost there."

As Soundwave was approaching, Ratchet, still holding Laserbeak, hid behind a boulder. When finally, the progress was complete…

"Done." Aris announced.

Immediately, Ratchet closed Laserbeak's aperture and released it, but it was still badly injured that it did not flew right and dropped a piece of its body. Hidden behind the rock, Ratchet saw Soundwave arriving, transforming and landing. The Decepticon walked to Wheeljack's ship before aiming his new weapon at the rock where Ratchet was hidden.

"Scrap."

Instead of Ratchet, Soundwave saw Laserbeak, still on the ground, unable to move. The Decepticon grabbed his little buddy and placed it back on his chest. Ratchet observed him as he was about to leave and groaned, trying to not slip. That caught Soundwave's attention, who deployed his tentacles and moved them to Ratchet's hiding. Ratchet moved his hand to not touch one of the tentacles while the other moved over him. At the end, the tentacles grabbed the missing piece of Laserbeak, and placed it inside the Minicon. After that, he changed to his vehicle form and took flight.

Finally Ratchet could sigh in relief. "Soundwave has taken the bait. Wheeljack." He called again, but without response. "Scrap."

He changed to vehicle form and went to search his companion. Meanwhile, Soundwave returned to the Nemesis and presented his new discovery to his master.

"Ah, the Resonance Blaster." Megatron recognized, holding the weapon. "Crafted by Decepticon scientists for maximum sonic devastation. Soundwave, you have performed admirably. Unlike Dreadwing here, who somehow managed to lose the Apex Armor to Starscream! However, two more decrypted coordinates remain in play, and I have every confidence that Knock Out will…"

In that moment, they heard new footsteps and saw Knock Out walking at them, with his new recent look. "Can you believe what the Autobots and their companions did to me?!"

"Did you retrieve the relic?!"

"No, master."

"Then I suggest you convince me of your continued usefulness by examining Laserbeak, doctor."

Meanwhile, Ratchet reached to the place where Soundwave faced Wheeljack, who was still lying on the ground.

"Wheeljack."

Ratchet returned to robot form and went to check the Wrecker, who started to wake up.

"Just resting my optics." Wheeljack said as he groaned. "And my audio receptors."

Back to the Nemesis, Soundwave was been examined too at the ship's med lab. Knock Out's device detected something when it passed on Laserbeak.

"What is it?" Megatron asked.

"An obstruction of some sort." Knock Out reported before Soundwave deployed Laserbeak on his hands and opened to see its inside. Knock Out got alarmed at seeing what its was packing. "Grenade!" And jumped to the floor frightened, but not the others.

"Ah, that is clever." Megatron observed. "Knock Out, prepare to properly dispose of the obstruction."

Knock Out ended carrying the grenade's core very carefully but fast through the ship's corridors, while Soundwave retrieve Laserbeak back to his chest.

"Soundwave, if we are to maintain any advantage over the Autobots…" Megatron started as he heard an explosion sound. "Decoding the remainder of the Iacon database must remain your top priority."

Soundwave nodded to his master. At the same time, both Autobots returned back to the crash site in vehicle mode.

"BB-8, send the ground bridge." Ratchet called as he and Wheeljack changed to robot form. "I still advise that you return to base. You require a thorough examination."

"The only thing I require right now is some hull sealant, see if your friends of the Republic can lead me some. Trust me, the Jackhammer here is in more need of repair than me."

"Listen, Wheeljack. I want to…thank you. For your…backup."

"Yep." Wheeljack simply said as he started to fix his ship.

The ground bridge appeared and Ratchet walked to it.

"See you around, Ratchet." Wheeljack saluted, making the old Autobot smile.

At the same time that Ratchet crossed the portal, Soundwave connected his tentacles to a terminal, starting with his new task, without realizing that he made his hugest mistake. Because when Ratchet returned to base…

"Ratchet, come here!" Aris called as she saw lots of cybertronian words passing through the screens.

"The Iacon database?"

"It's downloading into our mainframe."

Ratchet laughed by happiness. "Aris, you're a genius."

That made her smile. Meanwhile, at the Nemesis…

"Oh, believe me. Soundwave will provide the coordinates to the remaining relics." Megatron reassured.

"Yes. We are fortunate to have him on our side, Lord Megatron." Knock Out supported.

"And see about repairing his cracked visor, will you?" Megatron asked before leaving.

Knock Out frowned and growled looking at Soundwave, jealous of his constantly success. Back to base, BB-8 was opening the ground bridge again.

"Bulkhead is coming through, agent Kallus." Aris reported.

"I can't wait to share the news." Ratchet said excited.

They waited for their fellow Wrecker to return, and when he did, he came through flying so suddenly. Bulkhead was lying on the ground, with a mark of a shot on his back, still leaking smoke.

"No." Ratchet said as everyone gathered around Bulkhead. Something bad happened to him.


	43. Chapter 43

**43- Toxicity.**

Inside the Nemesis, Megatron entered in a chamber, one specifically occupied by the Insecticon hive.

"Who is the fiercest among you?" Megatron asked to the hive.

"There is no greater ferocity than an Insecticon hive. But if you were to choose one among us…" A voice said, until one Insecticon, very different from the others (**the Insecticons appearance of TF Prime**) landed behind Megatron and changed to his normal form. "I am Bombshock."

"You will retrieve something for me, Bombshock, and annihilate everything that gets in your way."

**Sullust**

Moments later, a ground bridge transported Bombshock and 3 other Insecticons to the destinated place: a volcanic area.

"Divide, and do not hesitate to conquer." Bombshock ordered.

Bombshock changed to his alt form: a flying horned beetle; and took flight alongside the other bugs. Meanwhile, in the Autobot base the events when the first team was about to embark were happening.

"Luke, Han and Leia will accompany Arcee and Bumblebee." Optimus said.

"Yes!" Han cheered.

"At least we can spend time with you, Bee." Leia said.

"(**Another mission together.**)"

"Initiate transport. And triangulate coordinates of the other three relics." Optimus ordered to Ratchet.

"That was some trick, Han." Bulkhead congratulated as his pal was getting down stairs.

"You mean swiping Intel from right under Megatron's nose? Just doing my part for Team Prime." He answered before Bumblebee honked his horn. "Oh, gotta go, Bulk. I'll tell you all about it when we get back. Wait up!" He shouted running at the group.

"Take care of him, Bee." Bulkhead said.

"Take care of her, guys." Sky said, at the same time as Bulkhead, making them both to look each other and laugh a little.

The group went for their destination. Now it was Bulkhead's turn.

"Bulkhead, prepare for departure." Optimus announced.

"You are headed for Sullust." Ratchet added.

"I'll prep for volcanic weather. Wrecker style." Bulkhead said excited.

"Aris, Sky, BB-8 and agent Kallus will be your communications and transportation hub." Optimus explained as he looked at the kids, who waved their hands, and Kallus, who was still in bed.

"I can haz cheeseburger!" He said crazy again before going out again, making the kids laugh.

"Communications, huh? I will be fine with the kids only." Bulkhead said as he headed for the portal.

"Be on your guard, Bulkhead." Optimus advised before the Wrecker entered the portal.

The ground bridge transported Bulkhead in middle of the volcanic area. He immediately recognized that volcanoes didn't smell well.

"Aw, smells worse than a Decepticon barracks. Fine place to hide a relic." He said observing the area before he started looking around between the volcanic pits with smoke coming out. After a while looking, he contacted base. "Base, I can't find any sign of the relic. Can you reconfirm coordinates?"

"Triangulating your position, Bulkhead." Aris said as she typed some calculations on the terminal. "You are at the correct location."

In that moment, agent Kallus woke up and got up from the medical berth, but still affected. "Need…coffee."

"Well, the coordinates are wrong, cause there is nothing here." Bulkhead said, before he heard a buzzing noise. "But something's coming."

Bulkhead saw Bombshock in alt form flying at high speed, coming right at him. The Autobot tried to shot him down, but the Insecticon tackled him and dragged him around a rock wall before changing to robot form and throwing him to the ground. Bulkhead landed hard, and Bombshock prepared to strike again, but Bulkhead managed to block his attacks and counter.

"Leave it to Megatron to send a bug to do his dirty work." Bulkhead deduced as he and Bombshock started to circle, facing their opponent.

"You know a thing or two about dirty work yourself, Wrecker."

"Do I know you?"

"I know your kind, as I have crushed more than a few Wreckers in my time."

"Now, you see the thing about bugs your size, they make a bigger mess when I smash them!" Bulkhead said pulling out his wrecking balls.

Bulkhead threw a few swings at Bombshock, until he stopped one of the balls with his hand. Then, he slashed him on the chest with his claws and threw him on the ground. Next, he jumped and tried to smash Bulkhead's head with his foot, but he rolled out of the way in time. He changed his wrecking balls for his guns and fired at Bombshock, who covered himself before charging and punching the Autobot hard on the face. But Bulkhead countered immediately with his wrecking balls a few times until he finished with an uppercut hit on Bombshock's head, cutting one of his mandibles in the process. The Insecticon collapsed, unconscious, as Bulkhead wiped a drop of energon leaking from his mouth. Then, he noticed some interesting tracks, so he changed to his walker form and followed them. Meanwhile, at base, Aris was busy with another issue.

"Ratchet, the virus is coded. Commencing upload." Aris reported.

"Aris, I have a beat on the relic." Bulkhead called in.

"Aris is busy. I'll take it from here."

"Kallus. How was your beauty sleep?" Bulkhead mocked.

"Fine. I dreamt I finally got a little respect from you." He answered sarcastically.

"He, keep dreaming."

"What's your status?"

"I came up empty to provided coordinates. But I figured an old lava flow might have carried the relic downhill."

"Wouldn't that just burn it up?"

"These relics survived interstellar transport. I'm sure they can withstand molten…oh scrap."

"What is it?"

"I'm leaking energon. The Insecticon hit me hard."

"Insecticon?"

"Probably knocked a gasket loose, none to worry about. Trust me, he's in way worse shape than I am."

Maybe, but Bombshock already recovered consciousness, just when the other Insecticons met with him.

"The Wrecker left me alive. The last mistake he will ever make." He said before changing to bug form and started the chase.

Meanwhile, Bulkhead's deduction was right, because he found the relic's capsule right where he supposed it might be. He returned to robot form and walked to it.

"There you are." He tried to open it, but it was harder, even for hands like him. But finally opened it, falling backwards. "It got the lid off." But when he took a look of what was inside, he showed a horrified face as some green smoke came out from some kind of strange green energon. "Uh oh. Base, we have a problem."

"Bulkhead, what is it?" Kallus asked.

"I found the relic: it's a cash of energon."

"That's good, right?"

"No no no, not this kind. It's known as Tox-En. Causes nausea and dizziness upon contact, prolonged exposure weakens us to the point of paralysis, and then snuff off our sparks."

"Well, what are you talking to me for? Get far away from that Tox-En, pronto. If it's deadly as they said, the Cons won't want it either."

"No, they'll wanted it even more. During the War for Cybertron, Megatron figured out a way to refine raw Tox-En, turn it into a weapon of mass destruction. I witnessed an entire unit wiped out by the sickness." Bulkhead told as he remembered a scene of a zone of Cybertron infected by Tox-En, with a group of Autobots dead by the Tox-En effects. "No way I can leave this stuff for the Cons to find and abuse."

"So bring it back here. BB-8, open a ground bridge."

"Forget it. Even if we had a safe place to store it, the stuff's way too potent to risk exposing to the rest of us." Bulkhead said, until he heard a familiar noise coming. "Urg, I'll call you back. I'm gonna need to take care of this, Wrecker style." He said, pulling out a grenade.

The Insecticons continued searching until they located the relic's container.

"There." Bombshock pointed.

The Insecticons transformed and landed. While Bombshock observed, the other 3 bugs approached the capsule. One of them pushed the other two aside and ripped the lid open. It saw the Tox-En inside and was going to take it, not aware that there was a grenade hidden inside.

"No! Wait!"

But Bombshock's warning came too late: the grenade exploded, making the closest Insecticon to fall backwards to the floor. Bombshock approached to check it out, but it was already dead, not by the explosion, but by the shrapnel of Tox-En, which he identified and covered his mouth while he stepped back.

"Tox-En."

Meanwhile, in other side of the area…

"Wait, you're carrying it? I thought that stuff was toxic." Kallus said.

"It is, but I needed to put some distance between me and the bugs." Bulkhead said as he ran with another piece of Tox-En at hand.

"Well, what now?"

"I'm gonna get rid of this steaming pile the only way I can. I'm gonna lob it into the volcano." He answered, looking at the nearest volcano.

"What about your insect problem?"

"This isn't my first time eluding an enemy patrol, you know?" Bulk answered cleaning some energon which came from his mouth before spitting a little drop.

Back with the Insecticons…

"Lord Megatron, the object we seek…it is Tox-En." Bombshock communicated to his master through com-link.

"Exactly how much is in your possession?"

"None, my lord. An Autobot…"

"Are you not the fiercest Insecticon?" Megatron cut off annoyed.

Meanwhile, Kallus was watching Bulkhead's progress through the map on the screen.

"Wait. You're moving away from the volcano?"

"Exactly." Bulkhead confirmed as he continued running, leaving a trail of energon behind him without noticing it. Or maybe yes.

The Insecticons continued looking from the air, until Bombshock spotted something.

"Below."

They descended to check the trail of energon. Bombshock tasted one drop as a predator would do with its prey.

"Yes, the Wrecker leaks from his wounds. Find him." Bombshock ordered before they changed back to bug form and continued the search.

As for Bulkhead, he was trying to reach the top of the volcano in his walker form while he carried the Tox-En on top of his vehicle form, but it was taking him harder than expected to climb up a steep slope. Finally, he managed to pass it completely.

"You left a false trail, huh?" Kallus deduced. "I once pulled that trick when I got separated from my unit behind enemy lines."

"When were you ever behind enemy lines? It isn't supposed that the Republic military was composed only by clones?" Bulkhead asked.

"Things changed after the end of the war. Besides, many officers didn't come from the clone army. So, I wasn't always a droid sitter."

"He, next you're gonna tell me your mother doesn't tuck you in at night."

"Not since basic training."

"Training as what? A rodeo clown?"

"You may have spent too much time in the pod races with Han. I was trained in special operations, alongside a simple elite squadron of the best soldiers, all chosen by admiral Yularen. We could wreck with the best of them."

"Who knew you and I were so much alike."

Suddenly, someone called in. "Aris, has agent Kallus regained consciousness?"

"Stand by, Bulkhead, I'll be right back." Kallus said before pressing the other line. "I'm here, Prime. What's your situation?"

"We require access to a research facility at our current coordinates."

"Let me make a call." Kallus said turning on his com-device.

Meanwhile, Bulkhead was struggling to walk up another slope, but he was getting tired fast, so he changed to robot form, collapsing on the ground, which made him slid down the slope, alongside the piece of Tox-En.

"A dirty job…that only a Wrecker can do. Come on." Bulkhead said grabbing the Tox-En and making his way to the top again.

Meanwhile, at base…

"This is an emergency: our deep space sensors have detected dangerous solar flare activity heading for your system. I need that entire station evacuated immediately, do you hear me? Get out of there, now!" Kallus communicated to the outpost before passing to Optimus. "Base's clear, Prime. Try not to wreck the place."

"Many thanks, agent Kallus." Optimus thanked through com-link. With that settled, he switched back to Bulkhead.

"Bulkhead, are you holding up?"

Bulkhead was walking slowly and grunting with each step he made, probably because of the Tox-En effects.

"Any word…from Han?" He asked weakly.

"Don't worry about him. You need to focus on your own mission."

"Right. I…I need to…rest…just for a minute."

"I know its tough, but I need you to stay the course."

Then Bulkhead tripped over a rock, making him to fall and drop the Tox-En. He grabbed it again and tried to stand up, but ended falling back dizzy.

"Bulkhead, Bulkhead, Bulkhead! Bulkhead, answer me, you rust bucket!" Kallus yelled.

"Uf, I'm here, elite soldier." Bulkhead finally answered, making Kallus to sigh in relief.

"You had me scared, two-ton."

"I…I can't do it."

"I do not want to hear that kind of talk, especially from the likes of you. We both know you made it through worse."

That made Bulkhead had flashbacks of some times when he was hurt badly: when he was swarmed by the scraplets, when Starscream used the energon harvester on him, when he and Breakdown clashed their weapons together, when he was caught by the ground bridge's explosion, the many times he received hits from his rival, and when he had Dreadwing's bomb on his chest.

"Nah. Not worse than this. Not even scraplets." Bulkhead answered.

"Look soldier: you know as well as I do there is a mission, and the reason why you take the mission."

"Honor, duty."

"Family. Which is why you need to do whatever it takes to finish this job and come home safely."

Bulkhead had more flashbacks, about the times he spent with his friend Han Solo.

"_Han, I'm supposed to be protecting you."_

"_Bulkhead, I'm strapped tight inside ten tons of metal muscle. I'm more than protected." Han reassured._

"_Han, check it out: new battle scars." Bulkhead announced pointing his shoulder, making Han take some pictures._

"_Han?!"_

"_I heaved on your floor mats, sorry."_

"_Before I became a warrior, I was a laborer. I can build stuff, I can break stuff."_

"_I wanna be just like you, Bulk."_

"_Bulkhead, I know somewhere inside you always remember me. And I just want you to know I'll never forget you." Han expressed hugging Bulkhead's foot._

That was what Bulkhead needed to cheer up his spirit, and his strengths.

"You're right, Kallus. I gotta dig deep. For the other Bots. For Han." He said finally getting up and continue heading for the volcano.

Meanwhile, the Insecticons continued tracking the false energon trail.

"There is no logic to his movements: his trail is meant to lead us astray. To find the Wrecker we must not follow." Bombshock realized as he looked to the volcano and laughed. "We must anticipate."

Bulkhead finally reached to the top. In front of him, he saw a hole with smoke continually coming out, which meant that was the hole where he must drop the Tox-En.

"Almost there." He said continuing toward the hole.

"That's right, soldier. Dump that rock and come on home." Kallus encouraged when he heard his personal com-link ring, so he answered it. "Agent Kallus here. Han, what is it? I'm in the middle of a crisis here and you want me to… Oh. Put him on the line."

Bulkhead continued crossing the covered surface, until…

"Wrecker!"

He saw Bombshock coming flying in his alt form before landing in front of him, blocking his way to the volcano's hole, and changing back to robot form.

"Put down the rock and allow us to put you out of your misery." Bombshock advised as the other two Insecticons surrounded their opponent.

I'm gonna swat some flies." Bulkhead said, before pulling out a grenade and throwing it right below one of the Insecticons.

The grenade exploded so close that the Insecticon was sent flying against the volcano's walls. Bombshock pulled out two of his insect legs, ready to use them for combat, roared and charged against Bulkhead. But when he was too close, Bulkhead used the Tox-En as he jammed it to Bombshock's throat.

"Fair warning, I'm contagious." Bulkhead said.

As result, Bombshock fell to his knees trying to catch his breath. The last remaining Insecticon changed to its flying bug form and charged at Bulkhead, who simply hit it with the Tox-En, sending him to the ground near.

Bulkhead jammed the Tox-En in the Insecticon's chest. "Here. Hold this."

The bug didn't move, because of the combined effects of the hit and Tox-En. With that settled, Bulkhead returned to face Bombshock, only the two of them. At the same time at base…

"Mister Chewbacca, this is agent Kallus, from the Republic Security Bureau. Today, you have contributed to the alliance between the freedom fighters of the Republic and the Autobots against the threat of the Decepticons. This is a fight in disguise, so it cannot be showed to civil population, but according with the entire thing witnessed by the children and your previous battle experience, consider yourself an honorary helper of the Republic. If you are able to continue helping us in any way you can, we will be most grateful." He said hanging up his com-device returning back with the terminal. "Bulkhead, you're still with me?"

"I'm in the scrap and you put me on hold?" He joked.

"I want you to know Han's safe, mission accomplished."

"Ah, that's my boy."

With his pal in safe place, Bulkhead could focus now on Bombshock. He charged at him and punched him on the face, but Bombshock did the same. They continued like this until Bulkhead gave him an uppercut. In that moment, the other Insecticon shook the Tox-En off of it, but it was still dizzy enough to collapse into the ground again.

"It's getting jam. Contact the warship for a containment unit." Bombshock commanded to it as Bulkhead was approaching to hit him again, but he saw him in time to intercept his attack and punch him in the face.

Bulkhead collapsed as he groaned, feeling a hard headache as his vision started to get dizzy.

"Bulkhead, do you read me?" Kallus asked.

Right in that moment, Ratchet was returning to base.

"Ratchet, come here!" Aris called.

"Bulkhead, please respond."

"The Iacon database?" Ratchet saw.

"It's downloading into our mainframe." Aris reported.

"Answer me, soldier!" Kallus called.

Ratchet laughed by happiness. "Aris, you're a genius."

"Will you keep it down?!" Kallus shouted to them, leaving them confused.

Back to the volcano…

"Your spark is mine, Wrecker." Bombshock said, preparing to finish him.

Bombshock was about to crush Bulkhead's head with both fists, but he dodged in the last moment and grabbed him by the head and send him right next to the Tox-En piece. Next, he approached him and pinned Bombshock's face against the Tox-En.

"You want a taste of this, do ya?!" Bulkhead yelled.

After releasing him, Bulkhead pulled out one of his wrecking balls and hit him on the face. That made Bombshock to fall back, almost at the edge of the hole. Then, he saw Bulkhead grabbing the Tox-En…

"Catch!"

And threw it at him. Bombshock did it, but as result he fell into the hole, to the deeps of the volcano. Bulkhead approached and took a look inside, and saw the Tox-En being melted by direct contact with the lava.

"Kallus, mission accomplished. But you might have to…tuck me in." Bulkhead reported.

"BB-8, open the bridge, now!" Kallus asked.

The little droid nodded and operated the terminal. The ground bridge opened in front of Bulkhead, a few distance from him. He started to make his way to it, not realizing that Bombshock was not gone: he did fell into the volcano, but managed to survive, with his whole body burned and with smoke coming out. He got out of the hole slowly and pulled out a laser gun on his arm and fired at Bulkhead. The shot, which hit him in the back, was what sent him flying through the portal back to base.

"No." Ratchet said as he went to check Bulkhead, while smoke came out of the hole he now had on the back.


	44. Chapter 44

**44- Hurt.**

**Taris**

It was getting dark as the two Autobots and the children went through the ground bridge back to base. During the drive, Han was listening some of his favorite music on Bee's radio. Until he decided to turn it off.

"Hey!" Han objected.

"(**I think you have listened enough cantina music.**)"

"Let me guess. You, the twins and BB-8 spend all your drive-time listening techno music, the droids' favorite."

"(**What? No, we listened different kinds of music. You would be surprised about BB-8 preferences.**)"

"Well, it's been fun. And I really hope my next encounter with Chewie will be as soon as possible. But I'm ready to get back to my regularly scheduled partner, Bulkhead…AAAAAHHHHH!" Han suddenly screamed as he saw Bulkhead lying on the floor.

Immediately, Bumblebee stopped and allowed Han to get out. As the Autobots changed to robot form, they saw Ratchet using some defibrillators on Bulkhead.

"Bulkhead, respond!" Ratchet begged as he tried again alongside his arm's scanner.

"Bulkhead? Bulkhead?!" Han said before Kallus grabbed him. "What happened?"

"Tox-En exposure, among other things. Bulkhead has suffered a complete systems failure."

"Hold on. Tox-En?" Arcee asked worried.

Ratchet saw Bulkhead's life signal on his arm terminal, and it wasn't looking good. "Help me get him into the medical bay, now!"

Immediately, Arcee and Bumblebee carried Bulkhead by the arms. As they did it, Han could see the hole of the shot on his back.

"No!" Han yelled getting free. "If I haven't gone to Taris."

"There's nothing you could have done. Bombshock sucker punched the big lug while he was down." Kallus said.

"Who?" Han asked interested.

"Some Insecticon, it doesn't matter. Point is it's not your fault, you got that?"

"Got it." Han answered as his friends went to support him, watching the Autobots continued helping the injured Wrecker.

Meanwhile, inside the Nemesis, someone was really mad.

"How is this possible?! Four relics, each within our grasp, and yet only Soundwave has returned with something other than an excuse." Megatron said as he walked next to all the Decepticons who went to relic hunting, until he stopped right at Bombshock. "Tell me, Bombshock, what is yours?"

"I have none, my lord. We failed to retrieve the Tox-En, but the green Autobot has been terminated."

By hearing that, Megatron calmed down. "Then perhaps this day is not lost after all."

"If that is true. It has been a while since anyone has extinguished an Autobot spark." Knock Out stated.

"Because it has been a while since an Insecticon warrior has been provided to the opportunity to do so." Bombshock defended.

"Really now? Because the bug under my recent command was utterly useless, and this was way bigger than you." Knock Out reminded, making Bombshock snarl out of anger.

"Enough!" Megatron yelled. "Bombshock, are you certain the one called Bulkhead was exterminated?"

"By my very own hand, Lord Megatron."

Back to the Autobot base, Ratchet hooked Bulkhead to a life support machine while the rest of the team waited for news. At the same time, agent Kallus was talking with someone else by his com unit.

"Yes, sir." He said before he hung up. "It seems your little incursion on Taris was caught by a security camera. The senate needs me to run interference with the planet's governor." He sighed as he looked Bulkhead. "I…tried to stall but…"

"Go where you are needed, agent Kallus. There is nothing more you can do for Bulkhead at this time." Optimus answered.

"Keep me posted, Prime. I mean it." Kallus said before he entered the elevator.

"Wheeljack is on his way." Arcee reported, not realizing Han heard it.

"I can't believe you're giving up on Bulkhead already!" He shouted.

"All I meant was Wheeljack and Bulkhead are close, I thought he wanna be here."

"I know what you meant!"

"Han, where are you going?" Cliffjumper asked.

"Home! While agent Kallus can still give me a lift." He answered entering the elevator.

Arcee was about to do something, but Optimus stopped her. "He needs time."

Time later, Ratchet finally gave them the news.

"Bulkhead is stable, for the moment. But I had to induce stasis."

In that moment, they heard an engine noise coming from the entrance: it was Wheeljack in vehicle form, who entered the main room before changing to robot form.

"What's the damage, doc?" He asked.

"Bulkhead have suffered massive trauma to his central neural conduits." Ratchet reported.

"I've watched your work: you're a maestro."

"The Tox-En exposure has caused system wide-shut down on a sub-micronic level. I can't even begin to operate until Bulkhead regain some strength."

Then Wheeljack's face changed to a mad one as he looked to Optimus. "You're gonna tell me who did this to him?"

"At the moment I believe it is best to focus our attention on Bulkhead's recovery, rather than revenge."

"You do that." Wheeljack simply said before he transformed and drove out of the base.

"Wheeljack will most likely do something rash, you know." Ratchet told to Optimus.

"And I am not sure we could stop him if we wanted too."

Wheeljack's ship blasted off and flew away from the base into the space. He set the coordinates to his destiny and put the ship on autopilot. Then, he heard a noise behind him, so he turned his hand into a blaster weapon and looked for the intruder. But he only found Han when he looked down.

"What are you doing here?" Wheeljack asked.

"Going after the Con who hurt Bulkhead. You're in?" Han said.

"I'm taking you back." The Wrecker said as he retrieved the gun and went back to the pilot seat.

"No, wait!"

"Kid, I get it. You want payback, you and me both."

"Bulkhead is my partner too!"

"Trust me, when I find out which one of Megatron's goons jumped our boy I'll take care of him. My way." Wheeljack reassured pointing his grenade.

"I know who did it."

"Who?"

"Take me and I'll tell you."

Meanwhile, on the Nemesis…

"You should have seen the Wrecker's face as his spark expired, knowing that he perished at the hands of a true warrior. Lord Megatron now understands that the difficult tasks are best assigned to an Insecticon." Bombshock retold to other two Insecticons as they passed two Vehicons, who didn't look happy to see them.

"Pit-bound scavengers." The first said.

"Scrap-eaters." The other added.

But Bombshock stopped and turned at them, probably because he heard them. "What did you say?"

At the same time, Knock Out was fixing the scratches on his paint job with his buffer. Although he had a hard time to reach his backside.

"Detailing was so much easier when Breakdown was around." Knock Out expressed, just before he heard gunfire and noticed a shake coming from out of the room. "What is going on out there?" He went out to check it out. "How am I supposed to concentrate-AAAHHH!"

He had to close the door immediately, just before one of the Vehicons from before clashed against it. When he opened the door, he saw the Vehicon firing at Bombshock, who felt nothing from the shots and charged against him. But he dodged and Bombshock ended hitting Knock Out instead, who was sent against the wall. He looked fine, until he saw a new scratch on his chest.

"I…just…buffed…that!" Knock Out said mad.

**D'Qar, Ileenium system**

Somewhere outside a forest, a Decepticon soldier was guarding the entrance of a cave, not aware that he was been observed by Wheeljack and Han, hidden between the trees.

"You know where to find Decepticon mines?" Han asked surprised.

"You didn't think I've just been sitting on my can since I've been on this galaxy." Wheeljack replied.

"But shouldn't we be at an Insecticon hive?"

"The bugs are bound by a single mind. Trying to draw just one of them out is nearly impossible. So we're gonna make some noise."

"And get the Cons to hand over Bombshock."

"Now you can sneak in there and scope things out a lot easier than I can." Wheeljack suggested.

Now Han was inside the mine, using his device as a camera to show the inside.

"We got five, maybe six troopers in the main cavern. And two more keeping an eye on things from the second floor." Han reported as Wheeljack saw the images from inside his ship.

"Good job, kid. Keep going."

"Huh, there's another chamber." Han informed as he zoomed to a chamber full of energon boxes. "Looks like they're just using it for storage."

Then he heard only static.

"Wheeljack, you're there?"

Suddenly, he heard an explosion as a Decepticon almost fell upon him, but he dodged. He started to heard shots, and saw Wheeljack jumping inside the mine with his swords ready. He kicked down a Con before finishing with him and threw one of his swords to a sniper that was about to fire above him. He recovered his sword just as another Con charged at him, but he sent him flying above Han, who ran to hid between the energon cubes while Wheeljack continued fighting. From the inside, he decided to give Wheeljack a little extra help by shooting at the snipers' eyes, to give him the advantage. It worked, until a leaper spotted him and walked at him. Fortunately, Wheeljack pushed him against the ground before finishing him.

"Thanks for the cover, kid. Didn't know you had quite the shooter skills." Wheeljack thanked.

"Thanks. Now what?" Han asked.

"We give Megatron a shout."

Speaking of Megatron, he was on the Nemesis's bridge, listening to Knock Out about the recent incident. Bombshock was present there too.

"Just look what they've done!" Knock Out said pointing the scratch.

"Spare me the dramatics, Knock Out. It's merely a scratch."

"This isn't about me, Lord Megatron. The Insecticons are creating dissention among the ranks. These savages are a threat to this warship and its crew. They should be confined, restrained even!"

Bombshock walked behind Knock Out. "You can not produce restrain strong enough to hold us!"

"Lord Megatron, we're receiving an emergency transmission from mine TVC-15." A Vehicon at the communication board reported.

"What seems to be the problem?"

"Unclear, my liege. The caller will speak only to you."

Megatron went up to the board and pressed the response button. "What is it?"

"Nice operation you got here, Megatron. Although technically, you might say it's under…new management." The caller responded as Megatron saw a picture of who was on the terminal's screen.

"Wheeljack, the one who enjoys explosive devices."

"What can I say, chief? I'm uncouth. And right now I'm sitting on top of one of your big, juicy mining ops."

"The loss of one asset is hardly a blow to the Decepticon cause."

"Maybe, but I'm gonna keep on hitting them, one by one, until you give me what I want."

"And what, pray tell, would that be?"

"The Insecticon scum who tried to frag Bulkhead."

That surprised Megatron. "Tried? Are you saying the Autobot lives?"

"He is bluffing!" Bombshock immediately said.

"Wouldn't bet on it. So, here's the deal, I'm gonna transmit the coordinates of my next target. If Bombshock cares to meet me there, maybe he can save you from another loss. And Megatron, just in case you ever wondered what 3 tons of exploding energon sounds like…" Wheeljack said as he pressed a red button on the control wheel, which Han looked very clear.

That made the Jackhammer launch two missiles that went inside the mine and made it explode while the ship left. Of course, like he said, that was heard on the Nemesis too.

"You allowed the Autobot to live?!" Megatron said very mad turning at Bombshock.

"Hmph! Bugs. Not all they're cracked up to be." Knock Out smirked.

"Lord Megatron, I swear upon the Allspark, the Autobot could not have survived his wounds." Bombshock said as he backed up as Megatron advanced toward him.

"Then you owe me a spark. And if it's not the one belonging to Bulkhead, it had better be Wheeljack's."

As Wheeljack's ship was heading to the meeting location, he saw that Han was dozing off.

"Maybe you ought to power down for a while." Wheeljack suggested.

"I'm good. He's gonna make it, right?"

"No question, kid. Bulkhead's the toughest wrecking ball I've ever known. And Ratchet's a great doc, the best."

"Yeah, there's no way Bulk would miss all the stuff we have planned: walker sledding, worldwide smash-a-thon, vehicle target practice…We've been making a list."

"Like I said: Bulkhead is too stubborn not to pull through. I know it and I bet you do too." Wheeljack said, but he saw Han sleeping already.

**Pasaana, Middian system**

The ship finally arrived to its destination: inside a canyon. The landing woke up Han.

"I'm up! What's the plan?"

"Kid, if anything happens to me, press this." Wheeljack said pointing to a blue button on the command wheel. "I've preset the autopilot to get you back to Prime's base."

"What? No way! We had a deal. You said I could help!"

"And you did." Wheeljack said getting up. "But it ends here."

"This is my fight too."

"Sorry kid, but Bulkhead's gonna wake up. And he'll file off my rivets if you're not there when he does."

"Wheeljack!"

Too late, Wheeljack exited the ship and it closed its door, so Han had to climb up to the window to see the outside. He saw Wheeljack changing to vehicle form and drive right at the entrance of a close-fitting cave.

"You're in there, bug?!"

Bombshock was already there, but not inside there, above him, on top of the wall. He roared and jumped at him, with intention to smash him, but Wheeljack quickly reversed. Next, he charged at him before changing to robot form, jumped and kicked him hard backwards. Wheeljack was about to throw his grenade, but Bombshock pushed him against a rock before he could. And before he could counter, he tackled him, making him crash through the boulder in the process.

"Thanks to your crippled friend, I am all too familiar with your Wrecker tricks." Bombshock said, before trying to crush Wheeljack again with his fist.

But Wheeljack jumped and dodged the attack in time. Next, he pulled out his swords and charged at Bombshock, hitting him on the face with a great combo. Next, he kicked one of his legs, trying to make his loss his balance before striking again, but Bombshock was now blocking all the attacks with his arms.

"What's the matter, Bombshock? Not used to fighting a Bot who hasn't been doused in Tox-En?" Wheeljack provoked trying to slice him.

He managed to hit him with one of the swords before Bombshock grabbed it with his hand. "Talk during battle is a sign of weakness."

Bombshock punched Wheeljack and tried to slice him with his sharp bug legs, but now Wheeljack was the one who blocked them.

"Only when you're too primitive to do two things at once."

Suddenly, Bombshock used his fists to use a double uppercut that caught Wheeljack by surprise. Next, he changed to his flying bug form and flung him in the air, sending him again to the ground.

"Go for the grenade!" Han shouted.

Wheeljack thought the same thing, but before reaching it Bombshock tried to hit him. After changing back to normal form, the Insecticon tried to hit Wheeljack with his bug claws. Wheeljack dodged them, but Bombshock kicked him, and before he could recover, he lunged him and while he was in the air Bombshock grabbed him by the head and slammed him into the ground two times.

"Wheeljack!" Han yelled.

Bombshock lifted Wheeljack, still holding him by the head, and gave him three powerful punches before throwing him in the air and punched him as he was coming down, launching him many yards away. The Autobot struggled as he saw Bombshock approaching, ready to finish him.

"No." Han said.

"Go, kid. Get out of here." Wheeljack said weakly.

Han dropped a tear before he walked to the ship's control panel. Once there, he was about to press the blue button, but then he had a feeling.

"Your spark will now belong to Megatron." Bombshock proclaimed as he was about to finish with Wheeljack.

"Keep dreaming, clancker bug!" Han's voice sounded from the ship's speakers. "You're going down!"

As the Jackhammer took off, it fired two missiles that flew right at Bombshock, hitting him and blowing him to pieces. At the end, Han pressed the red button, the one of the missile launcher.

"If I'm going to be the best pilot of the galaxy, no ship has to have secrets for me." Han said to himself.

Wheeljack took a piece of Bombshock off him as he took a look to the bug's remains and his ship landing again.

"Nice work, kid."

Then he heard a lot of footsteps coming from the edge and saw the rest of the Insecticons looking at him, and by the sound of their roars, they didn't look happy.

"Wheeljack, run!" Han yelled.

Wheeljack went to the ship as fast as he could as the Insecticons flew toward him, but he was going slowly because of his injures. Fortunately, the Jackhammer's turrets started to fire at the closest bugs, signal that Han was operating them. Once Wheeljack got inside, Han jumped to his seat.

"I thought I told you to hit autopilot." Wheeljack reminded as he started to pilot the ship.

"Bad things happen to Bots when I leave their side."

The Insecticons fired at the ship, but it immediately took off and started to fly away. Unfortunately, the swarm was not going to allow them to leave so easily.

"Too many to pick off. I'll need something with a wider blast radius." Wheeljack analyzed before pressing the autopilot and opened a canister full with grenades.

"But I thought you…"

"I only carry one at a time."

He opened the hatch from the ceiling as their chasers continued firing at them. Wheeljack was about to throw a grenade, but instead, he came with a better idea: he launched the entire canister and fired one shot at it, making a huge explosion in middle of the swarm that forced it to disperse.

"Welcome to the Wreckers, kid. You did Bulkhead proud." Wheeljack congratulated Han, but he didn't look amazed.

"Then why don't I feel any different?"

Moments later, as everyone was still checking Bulkhead, Han and Wheeljack returned back to the base. The team noticed them at hearing a metal grinding made by Wheeljack, who looked so glum.

"Han, you okay?" Arcee asked worried.

"He's fine. Kid's a pro." Wheeljack reassured.

"She wasn't talking to you." Cliffjumper answered mad.

"How is he?" Han asked.

Bee looked him with sad eyes. "(**Not so well.**)"

"Bulkhead will survive. He might never be fully functional again." Ratchet informed hardly.

After hearing that, Han ran to his partner.

"Han, I don't think it's wise for you…" Ratchet started, until he was stopped by Optimus.

Everyone looked Han sad, until some of them turned at Wheeljack, some of them angry.

"I…I am not sure I wanna see Bulk right now. Not like this." Wheeljack said sad before he transformed and drove out of the base.

After that, the Autobots turned at Han again, who was now sitting on top of Bulkhead.

"I am never leaving you again."

Meanwhile, the surviving Insecticons brought back the lifeless body of Bombshock to their leader.

"The Autobot did this?" Megatron asked really mad.

"No, my lord. It was…a human boy." One of the Insecticons answered.

That alarmed Megatron truly: maybe not only just the ones called Jedi could be a threat for his forces. But if an ordinary native could eliminate his top Insecticon so easily, how really dangerous could the Autobots' Jedi allies be?


	45. Chapter 45

**45- Out of the Past.**

The Nemesis was flying in middle of space, and on its bridge was Starscream and Soundwave, waiting for two Decepticon soldiers to bring them a captured Autobot.

Once they carried the Autobot in front of Starscream, he turned at her. "They said it couldn't be done. The one called Arcee is too quick, too stealthy to be captured. Well, here you are, with a rare opportunity to make history." He said before pointing at Soundwave. "You see, I have intercepted this encrypted Autobot signal. And if it's encrypted it must be important. Decode it for me and I will see to it that you perish quickly."

But Arcee didn't answer, she simply mumbled.

"Speak up! I can't hear you when you whimper." Starscream demanded.

"Get…fragged." Arcee simply said.

Starscream grumbled at first, but then he chuckled. "Perhaps you will be more inclined to cooperate when it is not your own well-being at stake."

Arcee saw the Decepticon soldiers bring another captured Autobot, one very recognizable.

"Arcee, been a while." Cliffjumper saluted.

"Give me the encryption code or I will add your comrade Cliffjumper to the multitude of fallen Autobots below." Starscream threatened.

"Scrap him. I barely know the guy." Arcee answered.

"Ouch, glad I'm not the sensitive side." Cliff said.

In front of the ship was a metallic planet, but empty of life.

"Cybertron is little more than a graveyard now. Give me the code!"

"I'm not afraid of you, Starscream. You're no Megatron." Arcee provoked.

"RAAARG!" Starscream roared as he was about to strike her with his claws.

But all that simply a memory from the past, because the real Arcee was in the Autobot base. She could see Bulkhead in front of her lying on the floor, with Han next to him. But he didn't look happy to see him better.

"Three steps, Bulkhead? That's all you can manage?"

"I'm sorry, Han. My legs still hurt." Bulkhead said before he got up with difficulty, because it was hard for him to keep balance.

"What did I tell you?"

Bulkhead sighed. "No excuses."

"Exactly. Try again. Ten steps this time."

While Bulkhead tried his best to walk, Ratchet went next to Optimus, who was working on something on the terminal.

"I hope decoding the Iacon database is going more smoothly than Bulkhead's recovery."

"Slow but steady, old friend." Optimus reassured.

"Ugh, native technology. But your expertise in the field should provide any edge we need to beat the Decepticons at this game."

"I fear their access to cybertronian technology may provide them with equal advantage."

Then they heard a crash sound, caused by Bulkhead collapsing on the floor again.

"Not good enough! You have to come back stronger than before!" Han scold.

"Time for a break, Bulkhead." Ratchet said as he went to help him up.

"A break? You think the Cons are gonna give Bulkhead a break in the middle of a firefight?!"

"If you push a patient too far, too fast, you risk exacerbating their injuries."

"But…"

"Bulkhead needs to rest." Ratchet cut off before he took Bulkhead to a resting seat.

Han groaned in annoyance, just in the moment when Bumblebee and Cliffjumper drove inside the base and transformed in front of him.

"Out of the way!" He said mad passing through their feet.

"Whoa, what's with that mad face?" Cliff asked.

Arcee looked at Han worried, knowing what he was feeling. Moments later, Han was sitting near the edge of the peak of base's ceiling, with tearful eyes.

"Han?"

"Oh. Eh? Hey Arcee, I was just…"

"Aren't we a little close to the edge?"

"Heights don't scare me."

"Bulkhead's coming along just fine, thanks mostly to your efforts. But he needs a friend right now, not a drill sergeant."

"No offense, but I came up here for some privacy. You don't have anything to do with Sky now?"

"He is with his family now."

"And you're not too?"

"I understand what you're going through. If you ever want someone to talk to…"

"I'm fine, okay?" Han interrupted. "I'm not the one Bombshock tried to scrap."

"Han, it's rough when someone you care about gets hurt. Closing yourself off from feeling won't help anyone."

"Well, you would know, wouldn't you?"

"Yes. I would. And almost happened again."

Then Han turned his head to look what Arcee was looking: the two piles of rocks that looked like some kind of primitive but symbolic monument.

"Arcee, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that." Han apologized.

"It's okay, is not what you think." She tranquilized as she pointed to the pile of the left. "See? That one represents the years we have been on this galaxy since we arrived. And the other one represents the number of all the fallen comrades that we remember, that joined the Allspark. But there is one that is been on my mind lately. After I lost my first partner, Tailgate, I pushed everyone away. Until Cliffjumper came along."

"But he's here, with us."

"Yep, but he and I didn't get along like now the first time we met."

"What was he like then?"

"Like now, quite the conversationalist. It was me the one who was different."

Back to the story, Arcee was inside a prison cell when suddenly the Cons threw Cliffjumper inside.

"Cliffjumper? Are you…?" Arcee started.

"I…I can't…I can't believe you actually cared." Cliff said with a chuckle.

Arcee stepped away a little annoyed. "The only thing I care about is whether you talked just now."

Cliffjumper got up and loosened his servos. "You're always this nice to your rescuers?" He started to check the room.

"Didn't answer my question."

"I got bored with Starscream's little workout, so I idled my engines and fake shut down. Scream bought it."

"How did you wind up here?"

"Intercepted some chatter about a Decepticon operation on the old home planet. So I follow the trail and find Starscream shipping massive amounts of energon here to Cybertron. What's your story?"

"Same."

"You're quite the conversationalist."

In the bridge, Starscream was growing tired of the Autobots uncooperative behavior.

"I've tried every interrogation technique and nothing is working. I would just eliminate them but the code they carry is too valuable. If only I could break them open and just take it." Starscream expressed mad.

Then Soundwave pointed to Cybertron.

"No, I will not take the prisoners to the surface. Why should I let him have all the glory?"

"The code they carry is too valuable." Soundwave replayed Starscream's previous sentence as answer.

"All right. Since I must deliver the energon to him anyway."

Moments later, the Decepticons were on the surface carrying a lot of energon and the two Autobot prisoners through the streets.

"So this is Kaon, huh? Love what you Decepticons have done with the place. The ruins are especially picturesque." Cliffjumper said.

Of course, that provoked Starscream enough. "Silence!"

And one of the Cons pushed Cliff from behind. They reached to some kind of laboratory.

"Here we are." Starscream announced.

"Ew, that's not a good sign." Cliff admitted seeing a table with lots of creepy operating tools.

"Since I could not compel you to surrender the encryption code, I'm forced to introduce you to someone whose methods are a little more…persuasive."

Walking through the hallway was a purple cybertronian, bigger than all the others present in the room, with a body that resembled some kind of advanced tank. But the parts that distinguished him from the others were that he had a huge cannon instead of his left arm and only one red eye.

"We may be in a little more trouble than I thought." Cliff said nervous.

"Autobots, say hello to Shockwave." Starscream introduced.

Moments later, the two Autobots were hooked to two operating tables while Shockwave was checking the tools.

"Delivering a mountain of energon, intercepting an encrypted Autobot communique and capturing two key prisoners is impressive, I admit. But Lord Megatron expects nothing less from his first lieu…" Starscream was saying, until he saw Shockwave looking at him. He may be a little annoyed. "I should let you work, right? No doubt you are trying to concentrate. Carry on."

Shockwave picked up a plug and inserted it at the back of his own head. With the Decepticons distracted, Arcee tried to break one of her energy shackles, thing that Cliffjumper saw.

"Hum, Shockwave, are you certain you can extract the decryption code without first nullifying our subjects' neural net?" Starscream asked.

Shockwave was checking things on a terminal before turning at him. "I invented the cortical psychic patch. I am familiar with its idiosyncrasies."

"Of course you are."

Shockwave walked towards Arcee with the other end of the cord in hand.

"Keep that thing away from me, you one-eyed freak." She yelled.

"Leave her alone! Use it on me!" Cliff demanded.

"Do not worry. If her mind does not survive the procedure, you will be next." Shockwave reassured before he held Arcee's head with his cannon as he plugged the cord at the back of her head, causing her a lot of pain.

Cliffjumper tried to break free, but the monitor already showed what Shockwave was looking for inside Arcee's mind.

"Ah, the code." Starscream saw.

Shockwave pulled out the cord off Arcee, causing her to moan in pain, and lying motionless.

"Arcee! Arcee! I'll scrap you both!" Cliff yelled.

"Shut up. I'm trying to listen." Starscream said.

The encryption began to relay a message. "This is Optimus Prime. To all surviving Autobots who hear this message, I ask you to join me in a remote corner of the universe, on a highly far away galaxy, with countless planets rich with energon. I have reason to believe these worlds will soon become a new target of Decepticon conquest. Besides, this galaxy is at the beginning of its darkest hour, soon to be overshadowed by an emerging conflict. Our team is small but strong. Join me at these coordinates so that we might plan our resistance and support the good side of this conflict. Safe journeys."

As they heard the message, Cliff saw that Arcee was faking death. She winked him an eye and continued to try to break free.

"Ah, brilliant! Not only do we know where to find Optimus Prime, but he's begging for help. Now is the time to strike." Starscream proclaimed.

Shockwave turned at Cliffjumper. "You are no longer of use." And aimed his cannon at him.

"Hey Scream. Curious, you always let other Cons do your dirty work?" Cliffjumper called.

"Shockwave, you already disposed of one of my prisoners. Cliffjumper is mine."

"Your reasoning is hardly logical, but indulge yourself."

Shockwave left the lab with the guarding Cons, leaving the Autobots alone with Starscream, who was checking the tools.

"What do you think, Cliffjumper? Plenty to choose from here. Shall we go with precise dissection or blunt force?" Starscream suggested.

In that moment, Arcee broke free.

"Your choice, Scream. Whatever you pick, I'm just gonna end using it on you." Cliff replied.

"Very well." Starscream said as he approached Cliffjumper. "Why don't we do this the old-fashioned way?" And raised his claws.

But before he could strike, Arcee jumped and arm-pinned Starscream. Then, she kneed him on the back and kicked him to the operating table. The energy shackles activated and kept Starscream pinned.

"No! No!"

Arcee released Cliffjumper.

"Thanks for the save." He thanked.

"Your turn, Starscream. What's with all the energon?" Arcee asked.

"As if I would tell you."

"Talk, or you're a science experiment. I'm not kidding." Arcee said serious before she walked to the tools table.

"You should probably tell us something. I'm not sure how long I can hold her back." Cliff suggested to him.

"I'm no expert with this thing, but I heard one slip-up can fry a neural net." Arcee threatened picking the cord.

"Shockwave! He's the one you want. He's building a space bridge beneath Kaon." Starscream answered.

"Impossible. Space bridge technology's been lost for megacycles."

"And yet he managed. Shockwave never left Cybertron precisely so he could scavenge parts, then reverse-engineer space bridge mechanics. But he went far beyond the original ones: this new space bridge can transport Decepticon troops to any point of the known universe instantly."

"And you just delivered all the energon he needs to power it up." Cliff finished.

"Well, it often pains me, I try to be a team player."

Arcee kicked Starscream hard on his face, knocking him out.

"Going somewhere?" Cliff asked.

"To take down a space bridge." Arcee answered as she continued walking.

"Without me?"

"This will require stealth, not chatter."

"Oh, you mean the chatter that distracted Starscream long enough for you to free yourself."

"Just try not to slow me down."

Both Autobots jumped down to a lower level and started making their way through some corridors.

"You know where you're going?" Cliffjumper asked.

"My unit used these tunnels during the war. They're part of Old Cybertron." Arcee revealed.

"The sooner we blow the bridge, the sooner we join up with Optimus Prime."

"Give him my regards."

"Did you not hear Prime's message? He needs us."

"Teamwork isn't my thing. After we finish this you and I go our separate ways."

"Whatever you say, partner."

Arcee suddenly stopped and faced Cliffjumper. "Let's get one thing straight: you are not my partner."

"Arcee, I know it's rough. I really do."

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said as she continued walking.

"Tailgate."

That made Arcee remember what happened to his partner, the reason why she hates Airachnid so much.

"Closing yourself off from feeling won't help anyone." Cliff said as Arcee's surroundings changed back to Naboo.

"Sounds familiar." Han called in.

"A good advice is a good advice." Arcee replied.

"So, I gotta know. What happened next?"

Arcee chuckled. "I knew you would like to know the rest of the story."

Back into the story, two Decepticon soldiers were guarding the entrance of the space bridge station, until they were taken down and dragged away by the two Autobots. Next, the duo hid as they spotted the space bridge, already generating a portal.

"Shockwave's latest work of art." Arcee observed.

"Already fueled and ready to rip. Arcee, look familiar?" Cliffjumper pointed to the space bridge control terminal.

"The coordinates Optimus provided. They're being used to target the space bridge."

"Which means the Cons will ambush Optimus and his team before any Autobot reinforcements can get there."

"If the Cons scorch Optimus, the war is as good as over."

"We can fix that." Cliff reassured changing his hand for one of his guns.

"No. We don't have the ordinance to blow the bridge. I'll have to sabotage the control systems."

"What about access? You're just gonna walk up and ask for permission?"

"No. You are."

Two Decepticons were finishing preparing the space bridge when…

"Uh, excuse me?" Cliffjumper called entering walking into the station. "I got separated from the tour group. Does anyone know where I can find the Decepticon base?"

The Cons simply activated their weapons as they walked toward him.

"Wow. Didn't Starscream tell ya? I'm on your side now." Cliffjumper invented, leaving the Cons confused. "That coward, Optimus Prime, turned tail and ran. Left the rest of us Autobots to fend for ourselves. So much for camaraderie, huh?"

As Cliff continued distracting them, Arcee reached the controls silently.

"Figured I'd rather be on the winning team, so I took Starscream up on his offer. Imagine the look on Prime's face when it starts raining Decepticons. Me with them." Cliff continued. "Brilliant. I know all about Starscream's plan, we can all get along now."

Suddenly, the Decepticons lowered their weapons, which Cliffjumper found suspicious.

"There is someone behind me, isn't there?" Cliff asked before he turned, and found Shockwave standing before him.

"Only Starscream could fail to dispose of a helpless captive." Shockwave deduced.

Then the space bridge began to give off an eerie screech and power build-up.

"Uh, it is supposed to sound like that?" Cliff asked, before Shockwave wacked him aside and ran to the controls.

"Interloper!" He said grabbing Arcee by the head and throwing her to a ledge, but she managed to cling on for her life. "You have overridden the energon containment protocols, haven't you? Clever, but not irreversible."

The Decepticons tried to grab Cliffjumper, but he managed to push one aside and kick back the other. He disposed of two more with close combat techniques, including punching one on the face and using another as shield. With the Cons eliminated, Cliff took out his weapon and fired at the terminal, earning Shockwave's attention, who felt no damage from the shots. Cliffjumper changed tactic: he jumped on Shockwave and kicked him on the face. Shockwave tried to smash him with the cannon, but he evaded and tripped him. Next, he aimed his weapon at Shockwave's face, but the Decepticon sent him flying with an unexpected uppercut. While Cliffjumper was down, he was surrounded by two Decepticon soldiers, but they were shot down by Arcee, who returned. More Cons came from behind, so after eliminating the first one she pulled out her wrist blades and engaged them in close combat. She finished with them all, but saw Shockwave approaching Cliffjumper, still on the floor, aiming his cannon at him.

"There is more than one way to nullify a neural net." Shockwave proclaimed.

"Not this time." Arcee said after activating her weapon and firing.

The shot hit part of the ceiling, and cause rubble to fall upon Shockwave. Cliff rolled out of the way.

"Cliff?" She called as she went to help him.

"I knew you cared."

In that moment, Starscream entered the room with more soldiers.

"It appears Shockwave's arrogance was his undoing. Destroy them!" He ordered.

The two Autobots were forced to cover behind some rubble. Starscream saw immediately that something was wrong with the space bridge.

"Autobots, whatever you did to the space bridge, undo it now!"

"Becht it really starts to shoot at us if they want our help." Cliff said as they continued hidden. "Seeing as our exit is blocked and we have an open space bridge portal currently set for Prime's location. You're with me?"

Cliff offered Arcee his hand, which she took. The Cons continued firing until…

"The space bridge, is going to blow!" Starscream shouted alarmed before running away like always.

The Autobots ran into the portal, just when Shockwave managed to get out from the rubble. The Autobots continued their way through the portal's tunnel, until a shot almost hit them. They saw Shockwave coming at them with his shock cannon ready to fire.

"Give him everything you got!" Cliff said.

Both Autobots fired their weapons at Shockwave, but nothing made him slow down. One of his shots almost hit them and forced them to jump aside. The shot let Cliffjumper on the ground, but Arcee got up, waited for Shockwave to fire first, and dodged very close at the last moment and then fired her gun, hitting his weak point: the eye. That made Shockwave groan in pain as he covered his injure.

"Woo! Bulls-eye!" Cliff congratulated.

Even with his injure, Shockwave continued firing, trying to hit them as they continued running through the tunnel trying to get away from a chain reaction.

**Geonosis**

They made it to the other side of the portal and landed on solid ground before the vortex exploded. Both Autobots were lying on the ground with closed eyes.

"Think Shockwave survived?" Arcee asked.

"Hope so. Ha, I want a rematch." Cliffjumper said with a smile as he tried to get up.

"Let's find Optimus. Partner." Arcee said offering him her hand.

Cliffjumper didn't hesitate to take it before they took a look to their surroundings.

Cliff chuckled. "Rich with energon, huh? Hope the other planets don't look like this. Reminds me of the time I was lost in the Sea of Rust, back on Cybertron. Except I was separated from my unit with absolutely no one to talk to."

"Talk at?"

"Admit it: you love the company."

Arcee chuckled. "Okay, I admit it. The truth is…I really missed to have some company. You were right." She confessed sincerely.

"Of course. You just needed a little reminder. Now, we only need to know where Optimus and the others might be."

Then, Arcee stopped.

"What's wrong?" Cliff asked.

"I don't know. Is just…something doesn't feel right." Arcee answered.

Cliff spotted something. "Maybe you're right. Look, there's smoke coming from over there. Behind that hill."

"Hey, do you hear that too?"

They started to hear the sound of an engine getting closer.

"Let's hide. Quick!" Cliff suggested.

The Autobots hid behind a big boulder and saw coming the origin of that sound: a few republic gunships were heading toward the smoke.

"Starships?" Arcee identified.

"They look very advanced, and the military type. Optimus didn't mention this galaxy was highly inhabited."

"But…he mentioned a conflict taking place. I have to take a look." Arcee said running at the smoke, following the gunships.

"I'm coming with ya. But I am not sure if I should ask why."

"There is something else I'm hearing. Very familiar."

When the Autobots reached the top of the hill, they discovered the reason of why there was military vehicles and smoke: at the distance, they witnessed a huge battle between two armies.

"You were right: the sound of battlefield." Cliff said in disbelief.

"It's not an ordinary conflict, is a war." Arcee realized.

"Another war, besides ours. We better left the questions for later, when we find Optimus."

"Right. Let's get far as we can from here so we can put a locator beacon. That will allow them to find us." Arcee decided before they started to get away from the combat.

And the story ended.

"No way. You two were at the Battle of Geonosis? The very beginning of the Clone Wars?" Han asked in disbelief.

"Crazy coincidence, huh? Actually, we didn't do much thing back then. That caught us by surprise too. Funny: at first, I didn't think I'd get used to Cliff's constant chatter, but now that would be the first thing to miss if he would not be here with us. He was a great support when I entered Team Prime, helping me integrate myself in the group. And make me visualize that despite what happened in the past, that doesn't mean it can't be second chances. Sincerely, I don't know what would have become of me, if it wasn't for him." Arcee finished.

Han understood what Arcee passed through, so he held her hand, making her saw him and smile. But no one of them realized that Cliffjumper saw the entire scene. And after witnessing his partner helping Han feel better, he smiled, knowing that she still remembered when he helped her too.


	46. Chapter 46

**46- New Recruit.**

Inside the Autobot base, Sky, Aris, BB-8 and the Skywalker twins were checking the conspiracy website until they found an image of Bumblebee.

"Removing Bumblebee, and replacing him with…" Aris said as she erased Bee's image and put a battle droid wearing a tuxedo dancing with cantina music, which made everyone laugh.

"I never get bored with this kind of images." Leia said with cheerful tears.

"The tap-dancing droid strikes again." Sky said as he and Aris high-fived each other.

"(**I admit it, that's very funny.**)"

"Bumblebee sightings on the Holonet are not laughing matter." Ratchet scold them as he continued his work.

"We are not laughing at that, Ratchet, but at the surprise the people are going to find on its place." Luke clarified.

Bulkhead was still in recovery process, but now he seemed to advance better: he was now doing some leg exercises, and Han was helping him as a coach.

"Seven, eight, nine…" Han counted.

"Why can't I just drive from now on?" Bulkhead asked.

"Because your legs will atrophy if you choose not to use them." Ratchet explained.

"Ugh." Bulkhead groaned.

"One, two, three…" Han started again.

Wait, what's that?" Luke said pointing at the screen.

The next image showed some kind of mysterious meteor, so Aris zoomed in on the image.

"Is that a cybertronian escape pod?" Sky suggested.

"What? Where?" Ratchet demanded.

"According with the report, this image was taken by a research probe near to Dagobah's atmosphere. So, the pod would probably land there." Aris deduced as she passed the image to the main screen.

"Autobot or Decepticon?" Arcee asked.

"Impossible to tell, giving the image resolution." Ratchet explained.

"In any event, this merits investigation." Optimus declared.

"Could be a trap, and we're down one Bot. Should we reach out to Wheeljack?" Cliffjumper suggested.

"I can hear you!" Bulkhead called.

"I don't care if Bulkhead isn't combat ready. After that revenge stunt he pulled with Han, Wheeljack can stay rouge." Ratchet objected.

"An Autobot may be in distress. Ratchet, bring your medical kit." Optimus decided.

**Dagobah**

The Autobots traveled in vehicle form through the ground bridge, which brought them to the crash-site, in a clear of the swamp. Once there, they changed to robot form, pulled out their weapons and approached the pod, which was leaking a trail of energon. Arcee wiped the mud off and showed the pod's origin.

"It is of Decepticon origin." Optimus recognized.

"And the Con inside blew his way out." Cliff deduced.

Then, a storm of lasers surprised them: there was a huge battalion of Cons and some Insecticons firing at them.

"All those Cons came out of one pod?" Arcee asked in disbelief.

"The natives refer to the phenomenon as a clown speeder!" Ratchet explained as he started to return fire.

One Insecticon charged and landed, changing back to normal form, before trying to strike against Optimus. But the Autobot leader blocked its attacks with his sword and disposed of it with his cannon and of another bug which came next. A Decepticon leaper managed to smash Ratchet against a boulder, but before he could finish him, Arcee cut his blades with her wrist blades. The leaper grabbed her, but she managed to break free with her feet before she, Cliff and Bee eliminated him with their guns. But there was still too many Decepticons, and the tanks and snipers already took positions to fire their long-range weapons, forcing them to cover behind a bunch of boulders. Suddenly, more blue lasers came from behind them, and they spotted a new cybertronian: one white with blue details, firing as he ran at them.

"Incoming!" Arcee warned as she, Bee and Cliff aimed at the new one.

"Down in front!" The new guy said before passing above them.

The newbie jumped at the closest Con and started firing at the rest of the enemies: so it could only be an Autobot.

"Friendly?" Cliff asked surprised.

The new Autobot continued eliminating even the furthest Cons until an Insecticon tried to tackled him, but he jumped backwards before firing at it, but one of the shots hit the energon, making it to burn in blue flames, starting a chain reaction.

"Fall back!" Optimus ordered.

Everyone, including the new Autobot, ran and jumped behind some boulders to cover themselves from the incoming explosion. As result, the entire area was still burning on blue flames, but it seemed that the explosion took care of all the Decepticons, which the new Autobot noticed.

"WOOO! Too hot for you, Cons?!"

"Friend of yours?" Ratchet asked.

"(**Of course not.**)"

"Don't look at me." Cliff added.

"Never seen him before." Arcee added.

The new guy reunited with them. "Torching that energon leak. Pretty good plan, right?"

"Except that it wasn't your plan, it was a random shot that almost fried us to a crisp." Arcee corrected.

"Worked out, didn't it?"

"Thank you, fellow Autobot. Your…valor is to be commended." Optimus congratulated.

The new Autobot looked speechless when he saw Prime. "I…don't believe it: you're Optimus Prime! He's Optimus Prime!" He said to the others.

The others agreed confused.

"We know." Arcee said.

"Yes, yes, yes." Ratchet added.

"It's not hard to see it." Cliff added.

"(**We already know him.**)"

"What is your name, soldier?" Optimus asked.

"Smokescreen, sir!" The new Autobot introduced as he saluted him.

"Welcome to the galaxy, Smokescreen." Optimus said offering him his hand.

And Smokescreen gave him his own. "It's an honor to be here. Especially with you."

"Now what?" Ratchet started. "It's not like we can just bring him back to base."

"Wouldn't be the first time an ally turned out to be plant." Cliff pointed out.

"Yeah. Remember our incident with Makeshift?" Arcee reminded.

Optimus took a good look at Smokescreen, and noticed something unusual on the Autobot emblem on his shoulder. "I see that you received your training from Cybertron's Elite Guard."

"True enough. Though it wasn't much more than a boot camp by the time I joined. Never even got a proper graduation ceremony." Smokescreen told.

"There was a war going on." Cliff said.

"Hey, all I ever wanted was to be a soldier, serve the Autobot cause. But what I got was security detail at Iacon."

"The Hall of Records, of all places? Optimus, do you not find this highly suspicious?" Ratchet asked.

"Smokescreen, what was your assignment inside the hall?" Optimus asked.

"Guarding Alpha Trion during what turned out to be the final days of the war."

"You served under the Master Archivist?"

"Nah, I wasn't thrilled at first: watching the back of an old Bot instead of kicking Con tailpipe." Smokescreen said smashing his fists, but he realized at seeing the group that he spoke out of the line. "Sorry. But the big A turned out to be a great teacher, and a true friend. I mean, he was the one who petitioned Halogen and the High Council to make you a Prime."

By hearing all of that, Optimus came up with his decision. "BB-8, activate the ground bridge."

"That's it? That's all you need to hear before inviting him to the party?" Arcee asked in disbelief.

"If my formed mentor shared this information, it is because he considered Smokescreen a trusted ally."

"Well, guess how's going to be excited back there." Cliff said.

Once at base, of course, the kids were excited to meet a new Autobot, especially Han.

"We haven't had somebody new here since Wheeljack. What's your story, Smoke? Where'd you come from? How'd you get here? How many blasters you're packing?"

Smokescreen's first impression was also strange. "So, these are the lifeforms we're supposed to protect? Are they all like this?"

"Fortunately not. But I too share Han's fascination with how you came to arrive on Dagobah." Cliff admitted.

"In a Decepticon escape pod." Arcee added.

"Still got trust issues, huh? Tough crowd." Smokescreen said before he started to relate his story. "The main thrust of combat operations was at least 20 klicks from the Hall of Records. So things have been pretty quiet, but the situation went downhill fast: the Cons launched a massive surge that wiped out the last line of defenses surrounding Iacon. I was the only thing left to hold them back, and let me tell you, I was pumped. I mean, this was my chance to see real action for the first time, to prove myself. Until everything went black. The Cons took me prisoner and dumped me onto a transport ship, but I managed to give a guard to slip and hopped in an escape pod. Apparently, it was a long-distance pod, because it knocked me into stasis. Next thing I knew, I'm hitting solid ground. Hard."

"The Decepticon warship must have picked up the pod's beacon and guided it to the closest planet for landing." Ratchet deduced.

"Which would explain Smokescreen's welcoming committee." Cliff added.

Arcee chuckled. "Bet those Cons were disappointed not to find one of their own inside."

"Smokescreen, do you know of Alpha Trion's fate after the fall of Iacon?" Optimus asked.

"I wish I did, but that was the last I ever saw of him." Smokescreen replied, while Optimus looked worried and troubled. "That's it, my life story. Not exactly the glory I envisioned for myself…until now. Being here with Optimus Prime? I knew I was destined for great things. I mean, now that you have help, how hard could it be to end this war?"

Then a scrapping noise coming from the corridor caught everyone's attention: it was Bulkhead limping inside, and he didn't look happy.

"Take a good look, newbie." Bulkhead said entering the room. "This is how hard."

"Smokescreen, I would suggest that you take some time to become acclimated to your new surroundings. A tour of the base would be an excellent start." Optimus suggested.

"Sure thing!" Han immediately said, but he changed his mind at seeing Bulkhead's face. "I mean…Luke, Sky and BB-8 here offers a very informative tour."

Smokescreen looked at them, who simply smiled at him a little nervous.

**Barkhesh**

At the same time, inside the Harbinger, Starscream and his Seekers were checking the same information source that the children saw recently.

"This is what the natives call the Holonet? It's just a trillion gigabytes of data, none of it useful." Thundercracker groaned as he continued passing images, until he stopped on the one of the dancing droid. He was speechless, but Skywarp looked at it interested.

"Though some, oddly engrossing." Skywarp said before he and Starscream laughed.

"Oh boy." Slipstream mumbled as the images continued passing. "Wait, that one!" She suddenly shouted at one particular image. "Is that what I'm thinking it is?"

Starscream chuckled as he saw it. "You always had the sharpest eyes, sister. Ignorant lifeforms, have no idea what they've uncovered: red energon."

"Really? There has been a while since we saw that kind." Skywarp pointed out.

"If we can posses its power, not only will we be stronger thanks to the Apex Armor, but also faster." Thundercracker revealed.

"Significantly faster." Starscream added.

At the same time, at the Autobot base, Luke, Sky and BB-8 were showing Smokescreen the relic storage room.

"And that's the phase shifter, then the spark extractor and there is the immobilizer…" Sky summarized.

"This is where we store the cybertronian relics we found buried on the galaxy's planets. And talk about a small universe, because most of them came from…" Luke continued.

"The Iacon Hall of Records." Smokescreen finished as he saw the room where the phase shifter was storage. "I remember these." Smokescreen stopped again at the next one, which where Airachnid was. "Whoa. What kind of relic is she?"

"The kind you don't want to mess with." Luke answered.

"She is a former Decepticon, one that cause so much harm to my friend Arcee." Sky told. "But now, she is trapped inside that Insecticon pod, forever."

"Oh, I get it." Smokescreen said.

Back to the main hall…

"If you wanted to replace me you should have called Wheeljack. I could have lived with that." Bulkhead said mad with his arms crossed.

"No one is replacing you, Bulkhead. For one thing, Smokescreen's too green." Cliffjumper tranquilized.

"Well, Bulk is green as they get." Han said.

"What Cliffjumper means is Smokescreen still has a great deal to learn." Ratchet clarified.

"And once you got him trained then what? He's in, I'm a doorstop!"

"Bulkhead, your place with us is not in jeopardy. But there is no dispute that we have long required additional firepower. It is essential that our team learns to work with our new recruit, not against him." Optimus explained.

"Better hope the hotshot's blasters are as big as his mouth. How hard can it be?"

"Hey everyone, check this out!" Aris called.

"Bah, don't tell me it's another Bumblebee sight." Ratchet groaned, until he saw the image on the main screen. "Oh my…"

"Red energon." Optimus recognized.

"Here, on this galaxy?" Ratchet asked in disbelief.

"What's red energon?" Leia asked.

"An extremely rare and volatile form of energon. Refined into fuel provides the power of hyper-speed." Ratchet explained.

"Not the same way as your ships travel to one planet to another, mostly make us run faster so our enemies can't see us coming." Cliff clarified to avoid confusion.

"We must have agent Kallus clear the dig site of all native presence, in the event we are not the only ones who have discovered it's location." Optimus instructed.

"Now you're talking. Let's scramble up some Cons' circuits." Smokescreen said cheerful crushing his fists together as he and the others returned.

"Given your limited field experience, I believe further training is required before you are battle ready."

"Optimus, with all due respect…"

"Furthermore, we Autobots live on this galaxy as robots in disguise: you will need to obtain a native-based vehicle mode."

"In order to maintain a low profile, if that's possible for you." Arcee finished.

"If you're talking wheels, bring them on." Smokescreen accepted.

**Lothal**

A ground bridge appeared in middle of a rocky area, and the four Seekers came out in a jump.

"The red energon is ours, insects! For you are powerless in the face of the mighty Seek…" Skywarp was shouting in presentation, but stopped at seeing that there was no one there. "What? Where is it?!"

"It seems we arrived too late." Thundercracker saw.

"Or maybe not." Slipstream started, checking the dig site. "These marks are recent, so it means the energon has been carried away, but it cannot be far."

"Let's split up. We'll find the energon faster if we search through different paths." Starscream ordered.

Meanwhile, Smokescreen, Han and Luke were on a hillside near to Theed, looking all the vehicles that drove through the roads.

"Nope." Smokescreen said as a speeder passed.

"How about that one?" Luke said pointing to an old one.

"Nah, it's more Ratchet's speed, don't you think?"

"You have no idea how fast Ratchet can go when he proposes it." Han reassured.

"Transport heavy speeder?" Luke suggested seeing one.

"Yeah, if I were a Constructicon. Seriously? This is the best your planet has to offer?"

"No, but Naboo is not the planet with most variant kinds of vehicles of the galaxy."

"I'd feel for ya."

"Wait, I know of the perfect place for finding Smokescreen's vehicle mode. By his appearance it has to be something luxury, stylist and fast, almost like Bumblebee's. I suggest we go back to base and travel by ground bridge to Canto Bight." Han suggested.

"To the biggest vacation resorts zone and greatest place for holidays of the entire galaxy? Right there?!" Luke asked with curiosity and excitement. "I haven't been there since me and Leia went on holidays with our parents very long ago."

Moments before they returned to base immediately and asked to use the ground bridge, which Ratchet agreed after hearing the reason why, the other three children and the rest of the Autobots continued the search for red energon. The ground bridge transported them in middle of a dock with lots of containers not far from the dig site. The Autobots arrived in vehicle form and allowed the kids to get out before return to robot form.

"Up there." Leia spotted the red energon inside a crate hanging high in the dock crane.

"Kallus couldn't have a crane operator lower the thing?" Arcee asked sarcastically.

"The locals must have been preparing to transfer the meteor to a cargo ship when they received his evacuation order." Optimus deduced.

"Run along home, Autobots and Jedi younglings. That red energon has my name all over it." Starscream proclaimed as he appeared in front of them and placed the Apex Armor on his chest and it covered all his body.

"Oh no, not this again." Sky said worried.

"And I am more than willing to fight for it."

"What's that? Looks like some kind of armor." Aris observed.

"Is the Apex Armor. I had the feeling that we would encounter Starscream wearing it again." Sky said.

"That's bad?" Leia asked.

"Really bad. Not even lightsabers can make it even a scratch."

"Like our fellow Zillo Beast's scales." Aris remembered.

"Secure the red energon and have Ratchet bridge it back to base alongside the children." Optimus instructed.

Cliffjumper, Arcee, Bumblebee and their human companions ran to the crane while Optimus activated his battle mask and stood to face Starscream. The Decepticon charged at Optimus while he shot at him without effects and waited for him to strike. And when he did, Optimus counterattacked two times, but Starscream grabbed him by the arm and threw him at the containers.

"Don't tell me you've already forgotten our last encounter, Prime?" Starscream mocked.

Bee saw Optimus's situation as he was climbing up the crane.

"Keep moving, Bee." Cliff encouraged.

But Starscream already spotted and moved at them.

"Optimus, is something wrong?" Ratchet asked from base.

"Starscream has come for the red energon. And I fear he will not be deterred in his quest."

The other kids and Smokescreen already returned to base.

"Starscream? I heard stories about that stiletto heel creep back on Cybertron. Send me in, doc." Smokescreen offered himself.

"When Optimus requires backup, he will ask for it." Ratchet answered.

"Ah, come on! I got my V mode and everything. I'm supped up and ready to roll."

"Dat dat dat! What part of further training did you not understand?"

"By the way, where are the others?" Han asked.

"I'm afraid to say they are currently at the same coordinates as Optimus and the others."

"What? My sister and friends are near Starscream?! We need to help them!" Luke said alarmed.

"They went because no one expect Starscream to be there too. Trust me, the team will not let anything happen to them. You know it already."

But Smokescreen had no intention to remain still, something that Luke sensed. Back with the team, Starscream was now climbing after them, following them.

"Guys, the crazy mad droid is following us closely!" Leia spotted alarmed.

"The higher you climb, the harder you fall." Starscream taunted.

But the team managed to reach the top.

"You guys take the energon, I will slow down Scream." Cliff told them before firing at the Decepticon.

Starscream laughed. "Autobots, such slow learners."

Back at base…

"Optimus, what is your status?" Ratchet asked.

"Ratchet, they need me. I can do this." Bulkhead insisted.

"Arcee? Bumblebee? Cliffjumper? Leia? Aris? Come in, Sky!"

"Did you hear what I said?!"

"I heard and I'm ignoring you. This may be your opportunity after all, Smokes…" Ratchet was about to say, but he was no present in the room. "Where's Smokescreen?"

"No idea. But Luke went with him." Han revealed.

Smokescreen was opening the door of the place where the phase shifter was storage, and Luke was alongside him.

"You're sure of that?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, that's the one." Smokescreen nodded.

"You there!" Ratchet called as he found them. "What in the name of the Allspark do you think you're doing?"

"Smokescreen has thought on a way which probably could help us to beat Starscream's new toy, and he told me." Luke answered, making Ratchet started to get curious.

Meanwhile, Starscream managed to reach the top with the Autobots. Cliff and Bee tried to hold him back, but their blasters didn't work. Instead, the Decepticon pushed Bee aside, leaving him stuck in a hole, and grabbed Cliffjumper by his arms, with intention to tear him apart.

"What about if we restart our little chat long time ago, Cliffjumper?"

"Sorry Scream, but I don't think you would like to have a conversation with a two-part Bot." Cliff answered as he felt Starscream trying to rip him apart.

Fortunately, Starscream slipped one of his feet, making him lost grip of his captive and allowing Cliffjumper to break free and going to assist Bee, no one saw that was Aris's doing. Arcee was about to grab the cable of the crane when she saw Starscream's shadow grow over her.

"Time to unload some more deadweight." Starscream said as he was about to grab her.

"Not a chance, Screamer." Sky said jumping in front of him and pushing him back with the Force.

Just before Starscream could get up, he found himself floating in middle of the air.

"What? What is going on?!" He asked alarmed, just before he saw the three kids concentrating together in the Force. "No! Not again! Not another one of your Jedi tricks!"

"Optimus, he's all yours!" Leia called.

Starscream turned to see Optimus climbing up the crane and jumping at him. The punch he gave him was strong enough to send him out of the crane. Starscream managed to grab the crate of red energon and a stockpile before he slipped.

"No! AAARG!" Starscream screamed as he fell.

With the Decepticon gone, Optimus grabbed the cable and started to pull of it, but suddenly the crane started to shake: they looked down to see Starscream ripping the base of the crane apart.

"Watch your step, Autobots and Jedi." Starscream said laughing maniacally.

That made them to begin to lose their balance, and the kids almost fell, if it wasn't for their Autobot friends who grabbed them. Starscream almost managed to take out the base when a ground bridge portal appeared next to him. Then, a blue and white SolarNova TT-86 landspeeder with a 38 on the doors came driving through it, and Luke was on top of it.

Arcee deduced who was the speeder. "Apparently no one defined low profile for him."

"You mean Smokescreen?" Sky asked.

"And Luke too." Aris spotted.

The speeder transformed, confirming Sky's question.

"So, the Autobots have a new recruit." Starscream observed.

"And you must be Starscream. I thought you'd be taller." Smokescreen mocked, which worked, because Starscream groaned mad.

"This will not end well." Leia deduced.

"Smokescreen, Luke, stand down. You are no match for Starscream's Apex Armor!" Optimus warned.

"We know it, but we also have a surprise for him." Luke said smiling.

"Any last words, Smokescreen and Luke?" Starscream asked.

"Just four: kiss your armor goodbye." Smokescreen answered as the phase shifter activated, now on his wrist.

Smokescreen charged against Starscream, jumped and kicked Starscream. But this time, the effect was different: Smokey passed through the armor and kicked Starscream out of it.

"A phase shifter?" Starscream asked in disbelief.

"Now that was a plan!" Smokey said triumphal as the armor collapsed.

"Yeah! Way to go, Smokey!" The children exclaimed happy, which the Autobot answered saluting them.

"I'm starting to like that guy." Cliff admitted, while Arcee simply rolled her eyes and sighed in annoyance.

Luke ignited his lightsaber. "Since now you lost your advantage, you should surrender and stop fighting us or run away while you can as always."

Starscream got alarmed at seeing the Jedi weapon that now could cause him serious damage. But also saw the piece of red energon next to him, so he stood up. "You aren't the only one sporting a fancy wrist mounted device." Starscream said as he aimed one of his missiles at the crane. "Think fast!"

And he fired it. Before it impacted, the Autobots threw the kids at Smokescreen, who instantly grabbed them all. The missile impacted on the crane, causing a huge explosion.

"No." Smokescreen said as he covered himself and the children from the rubble.

Taking advantage of the chaos, Starscream grabbed the red energon and left. But when the smoke cleared, they could see the Autobots without damage on top of the rubble.

"Phew, that was close." Luke said in relief.

"At least we managed to get the indestructible armor from Starscream's hands." Sky pointed at the armor.

"And that's not at all." Leia added as she and Aris pulled out a few pieces of red energon. "We managed to get all we could before you two appeared."

"You little ones are full of surprises." Smokescreen said.

Moments later, everyone was back at base.

"Told you I just needed to borrow it for a while. Doc here thought I was trying to steal your relics." Smokescreen told everyone with the phase shifter at hand.

But Ratchet grabbed it. "Only until you and Luke explained your plan, which I then sanctioned. It's called protocol."

"Ratchet is correct: standard procedure must be observed by every member of this team." Optimus supported, making Smokescreen lower his head. "However, I believe we must also commend Smokescreen. You've proven to be a quick study by choosing to play strategy above bravado, and make teamwork with another member, non Autobot, of this team."

"There's gonna be no living with him now." Arcee said.

"Cut it out, Arcee. The kid earned it." Cliff said.

"While this may lock the pageantry of a proper Elite Guard ceremony, I wish to welcome you to Team Prime." Optimus declared.

Smokescreen felt happy to be accepted by the team. But not everyone was happy: Bulkhead was moaning at the corridor's entrance with a sad expression on his face.

"The newbie did alright." Bulkhead assumed as he looked the Apex Armor next to him.

"Don't worry Bulk, he's got nothing on you." Han said running at him.

Bulkhead didn't say anything, he only turned back and walked down the corridor.

"Seriously, once we get that leg of yours back in shape, old Smokey's gonna learn real quick who the top wrecking ball is around here." Han tried to cheer him again, but Bulkhead remained silent. "Bulkhead?"

All what was heard was the sound of Bulkhead dragging his legs as he disappeared into the shadows.


	47. Chapter 47

**47- The Native Factor.**

**Serenno**

It was night, but there was still activity inside a secret facility. Inside of it, lots of separatist battle droids were making something.

One connected two cables. "Sir, all systems are linked. We are ready to proceed."

"Commence." Kraken ordered.

One of the droids pressed some buttons, and they witnessed how a bunch of electricity flowed inside a metallic body, alongside another cable which added energon. That caused the body to start moving, but suddenly the terminal started to make an alarm sound as the body accumulated so much electricity.

"What's going on?" Kraken asked.

"An overload, sir. It seems we have used too much power." One of the droids reported.

"Shut it down, now!"

The overload fried some systems, causing smoke, before they turned off everything. When the smoke cleared, the droids looked at the metallic body, which was actually Breakdown rebuilt. Suddenly, his eyes turned on and looked at the droids.

"What a surprise, it actually worked." One of the droids said surprised.

"Welcome back, sir." Kraken saluted.

"What have you done?" Breakdown asked as he looked himself, but he did not speak with his own voice.

"What we needed to, in order to save you, general." Kraken answered.

"I'm…one of them." Breakdown said, revealing to be now General Grievous.

"The logical evolution of separatists experiments in biotech: your brain, fused with the donor's nervous and skeletal systems." Kraken explained to his leader.

Now Grievous was inside of Breakdown, with cables connected from his head to parts of the former Decepticon. "The perfect meld of man and machine. Exquisite."

"So, now that we have you back, sir, what's our next step?" One of the droids asked.

"I think that now, with my new condition, we will be more equipped to face company…of titans. Prepare me a ship and get all forces ready. First, there is something I have to attend to."

**Kalee**

A VAC dropship landed in front of a lake, far from any sign of civilization. Grievous and a squadron of commando droids went out and made their way toward some kind of structure, some kind of tomb, that Grievous knew was hidden in an aquatic cave.

"Is been many years since the last time I came here." Grievous said, but when he found the entrance and other places of the tomb, they were torn apart, Grievous also could see research equipment, with the unmistakable emblem of the Republic, which caused him to roar in fury. "No, no, no, AAAAARRRRRGGGGGH! The tomb of my dear master, desecrated by those Jedi idiots and their foolish foot soldiers!"

Grievous pulled out his shoulder turret and started to destroy all the equipment. The droids could hear the sound of shots and explosions before they saw their general coming out.

"They have destroyed my most precious place and memory, and they have taken away what I kept here with almost care. And all they will pay."

"If you allow us, sir, we think we can know where they might have holding it now." The commando droid captain revealed to him as his squadron was taking a close look of a note written on one of the surviving pieces of the equipment.

"Find it, and prepare the troops. We will recover what rightfully belongs to me, and then reduce their base to ashes as they deserve."

"Roger roger."

**Eadu**

Time later, Grievous approached some Republic outpost in vehicle mode and stopped in front of the entrance. A clone soldier came to see the driver.

"This is a restricted area. Identify and explain the reason you're here." The clone demanded.

The window lowered, revealing Grievous's face. "You have desecrated my hidden sanctuary and taken something that is mine. I have come here to reclaim it, and all you will suffer my wrath!"

While the clone sighed in disbelief looking at Grievous, he didn't realize of a huge fleet of TIEs, flying droids and transport vessels were approaching to the outpost at high speed. Meanwhile, inside the Autobot base, while it was raining outside, Bulkhead was almost completely recovered, but he didn't look happy as he was still not able to go to the field yet.

"Bulkhead, you really mustn't allow yourself to decline." Ratchet said.

"Yeah Bulk, you got to put yourself out of this funk. You're almost fully recovered." Han encouraged.

"What's the use?" He answered still mad, sitting on the medical berth.

"You need to regain your strength." Ratchet continued. "The time will come…"

"When what? When all of you will need an assist? Isn't that what the new guy is for?"

"Hey Bulkhead, I've been thinking. With your injure and all, you might want to take advantage of the armor I snagged from Starscream." Smokescreen suggested as he offered him the Apex Armor. "Instant muscle suit!"

"You think I need a crutch?!" Bulkhead asked furious before he hit the armor with his wrecking ball, making it to smash and break one of Ratchet's terminals.

"Bulkhead, I needed that!" Ratchet scolded as always, making the children and BB-8 laugh.

"It's been a while since the last time we heard you say that." Leia said, which Ratchet only groaned.

"Out of my way, rookie." Bulkhead said as he shoved Smokescreen and walked away.

"He can walk!" Smokescreen said in disbelief as he saw Bulkhead pick up the lob ball and doing some exercises with it. "Looks like he's fit for duty to me."

"You don't even know what you're talking about." Ratchet mumbled before he went to repair the damage.

Smokescreen looked at the kids and BB-8, who gave him a thumbs-up.

"Hey, I have noticed we're only four. Where's Aris?" Han asked.

"I think Luke and Sky are talking with her right now." Leia answered as she pointed to the two boys, who were speaking to the terminal.

"What do you mean you can't come here? Are you grounded?" Sky asked.

"No, it's not that. Is just I forgot that today we are having a family meeting right here at home. Followed by an important meeting between all mandalorian clans." Aris answered from her own room, so she was calling from her home planet. "I'm probably spending too much time at the base."

"Cousin, your mother says that you must be ready to meet in two minutes." A boy's voice called from out of her room.

"Okay, Korkie!" She answered before returning to the conversation. "Say hi to Cliff for me. Until this is over, I'm off Team Prime."

She hung up, and everyone looked at Bulkhead.

"Just when we get one back, we lose another." Luke said sad.

Meanwhile, in the Nemesis, the screen showed something that caught Soundwave and Knock Out's interest, especially the last one.

"Strange. Lord Megatron, it appears that Breakdown's signal has popped back online, albeit corrupted." Knock Out reported.

"Investigate with caution. It may well be an Autobot trick."

"I certainly hope not. Breakdown may act the brute, but he's a maestro behind a rotary buffer."

A ground bridge took Knock Out and a squadron of Vehicons to the same Republic outpost, but now it was in ruins, with lots of military vehicles destroyed all around the place. Knock Out spotted a big hole made on the main structure, and heard footsteps coming from inside before seeing the figure of his old partner getting out.

"Breakdown, where have you…?" Knock Out started, but then realized something wasn't right with the blue Decepticon, besides the fact that lots of battle droids exited the building alongside him. "Breakdown, what happened to you? And what are you doing paired with all those droids?"

"Therein lies a tape, which won't be nearly as interesting to Megatron as this." Breakdown/Grievous answered as he showed a huge case to Knock Out. "So, take me to your leader."

At the same time, the Autobots were being informed by the recent event by their allies.

"At 16:30 hours, a satellite-like artifact was stolen from a high security military vault." Anakin started.

"Unfortunately, we have found no survivors. The entire place was completely destroyed, like if it was attacked by a huge invasion force. Fortunately, most of the officers stayed there were not present at that moment." Obi Wan continued.

"Surveillance showed the Decepticon known as Breakdown at the scene before the link was lost." Ahsoka said as the screen showed the image.

"Haven't seen him in a while." Bulkhead expressed.

"It looks like Breakdown entered the base in vehicle mode, with someone behind the wheel." Anakin continued.

"A Decepticon paired with a native?" Ratchet asked in disbelief.

"And I have a pretty good idea of who." Obi Wan said. "The stolen device was brought from the Kaleesh home world: something called Kalee's Doom's Eye."

"Invented by General Grievous." Optimus concluded.

"I guess the former Kaleesh chieftain wanted it back."

"But I can't help feeling that he has done it for something personal." Cliff deduced.

"I think you're right. For what we heard, it seems the ones who brought it found it inside a structure, probably some kind of tomb for what they described." Anakin revealed.

"And I fear that one might be related with Grievous's past, which would explain such berserker behavior." Obi Wan deduced.

"(**But I thought Nemesis Prime squashed him.**)"

"Yeah, I thought Grievous was paste and scrap metal." Arcee reminded.

"So than I."

"Master Kenobi, even if he were alive, are you suggesting that Grievous has allied the Separatist Remnants with the Decepticons? I highly doubt that Megatron would entertain such an idea." Ratchet expressed in disbelief.

"Why not? The native-Bot alliance works for us." Luke pointed out.

"Indeed. Most of the time." Arcee answered. "But they are all machines, very similar. What if Megatron sees that as an opportunity to make his forces grow?"

Talking of Megatron, on the Nemesis…

"Knock Out, what is this abomination, and why have you brought it here?" Megatron demanded.

"I am Grievous, supreme commander of the former CIS droid armada. Leader of the Separatist Remnants. By then, I was merely linked to a metallic body, but now I have evolved to a cybernetic lifeform augmented by symbiosis. I come with a proposition."

"I have heard about you: the fearsome Jedi hunter that spread fear between his preys during the Clone Wars."

"I see my reputation still lives on these days, even for those who are not from here."

"This is the cyborg who dissected Breakdown." Knock Out recognized mad as he changed one of his hands for a buzz saw. "Please, my liege, allow me to return the favor."

"I propose that you not overlook the one asset that provides Optimus Prime an advantage. At least on this galaxy." Grievous continued.

"And that would be?" Megatron asked.

"The native factor."

"Look around you, Grievous. I command an army from a mighty warship. What could a native possibly offer?"

"Perhaps you possess an army and your own battleship, but that's not commensurable with the power an entire fleet and its army can provide, like mine." Grievous said, making Megatron started to get interested. "Besides, I am no ordinary native, and this is no ordinary weapon." Grievous said pointing to the case he brought.

Back to base…

"Kalee's Doom's Eye is an axial superlaser cannon so powerful it can vaporize a star destroyer with just one shot, or reduce an entire city to an ash mountain. All from some kind of satellite-like ship, which can be controlled remotely like a simple drone, with engines that allow it to travel like a starship." Anakin described.

"So, is some kind of superweapon, like the Death Star secret project?" Sky asked.

"I'm afraid so, honey. It's the work of a tyrant, and in Megatron's hands…" Ahsoka started.

At the same time, on the Nemesis…

"…a threat to anyone, anywhere on the galaxy." Megatron ended.

"With pinpoint accuracy at a flick of a switch. Shields and anti-starfighter weapons included." Grievous added.

"Interesting. And what is it that you wish in return?"

"Merely a place at the table."

At base…

"The Cons may have the weapon, but they can't use it without the interface code. The only existing copy is stored on the secure serves at the scientific storage in Scarif. Unfortunately, even our best scientists have been unable to decrypt it. It seems that it only responds to Grievous's fingerprint or something like that. Codename: N-K Necrosis." Obi Wan informed.

"We must keep the code out of Decepticon hands at all cost." Optimus said.

"It's roll time." Bulkhead said cheerful smashing his fists together.

"Dat, dat, dat, I have not yet cleared you for active duty. Nor are you ready to roll." Ratchet reminded Bulkhead, making him groan in frustration.

**Scarif**

In that moment, the hole complex was starting a total evacuation.

"Attention, all personal are ordered to evacuate immediately! We have a level 5 radiation leak. Repeat, evacuate immediately!" A clone officer voice said, but it was Soundwave, who reproduced a recording.

Once the base was clear, Soundwave got inside the command center. He plugged one of his tentacles into a computer keyboard and started to download the code. Moments later, the Autobots appeared in the front beach by ground bridge, but they were forced to cover since the Decepticons already took defensive positions and fired at them.

"The Decepticons have preceded us." Optimus observed as he activated his cannon and battle mask. "We must secure the command center."

The Autobots charged as they fired their weapons. Megatron and Grievous watched them from a monitor from the Nemesis.

"The Autobots have arrived."

"Megatron, relax." Grievous told him, only to receive a mad look from Megatron. "Lord Megatron. Soundwave may need to download the code in order to remotely operate Kalee's Doom's Eye from here, on your warship. But while jacked into the mainframe, the weapon is his to command."

Grievous pressed a button, which made the Nemesis to eject the device into the space. It deployed, took position and started to charge the weapon.

"Soundwave, prepare the beta test." Megatron told to him.

Immediately, Soundwave inserted the other tentacle in other terminal, activating the targeting system, and zoomed it until it had a clear view of the area outside. The Autobots continued their approach when Smokescreen changed to vehicle form and ran over one Con before return back to robot form and shot down other two. One Decepticon tank tackled him, he managed to stand over him and punched him. In that moment, the weapon fired at him, but he saw it coming, as well as Cliffjumper, who pulled him out of the way in the last moment and the beam ended hitting the Con.

"Whoa." Smokescreen said when he saw the Con disintegrated.

"That's not how an axial superlaser should work." Cliff deduced.

"That's not a superlaser, it's a beam of pure energy." Optimus identified.

"Grievous has had improved his superweapon to a new level." Arcee followed.

"Now is more dangerous." Smokey added.

That was saw from the Nemesis too.

"And that was only a tiny part of its power." Grievous revealed.

"Promising, very promising." Megatron said.

The weapon fired again at the Autobots.

"Fall back." Optimus instructed.

Even as they did it, the beam followed them.

"Ratchet, we require backup!" Optimus called to base.

"I'm there." Bulkhead nodded as he was about to go.

"Dat, dat, dat!" Ratchet stopped him.

"Can you remotely disable the superweapon under the Jedi's advisement?" Optimus asked.

"On a native based computer network? Without my backup? Without Aris?" Ratchet answered.

**Mandalore**

Aris was on her room, just back from the familiar meeting, still wearing a dress, when suddenly a ground bridge appeared behind her and all her friends, alongside her father, R2-D2 and BB-8 came through it.

"Wow, you look wonderful and beautiful, Aris."

"Uh, thank you, Sky. But what are you guys doing here?"

"Dear, your galaxy needs you." Obi Wan answered showing her the file of the superweapon.

"But today there is an important event. And if mom…"

"No need to worry, dear. Your dad already told me, and I agree." Her mother suddenly said entering her room.

"Can I at least get more comfortable clothes?"

Meanwhile…

"Autobots, we must draw its fire to distract from Aris's efforts." Optimus ordered.

The superweapon fired again.

"Somehow, I don't think that'll be a problem." Cliffjumper said.

The Autobots changed to vehicle form to force the beam to follow them harder. Meanwhile, at base…

"Ratchet, you gotta send me in." Bulkhead begged.

"So you can be an even easier target?! You have yet to regain your full range of motion."

"But Breakdown's back, he's my arch enemy. Come on, even the kids are in on the action."

Ratchet groaned in defeat. "Very well, Bulkhead. You are cleared for duty."

"Yes!"

"A duty of my choosing." Ratchet corrected surprisingly, making Bulkhead scratch his head in confusion.

Back with the group, Aris was now back on her ordinary clothes and working on her laptop to stop the weapon.

"I'm in, but I can't reach the targeting systems. Too many firewalls and booby trap codes."

"Come on, dear. If the Cons make off at that interface code, the Death Star fear will become real, but ten times worse." Obi Wan encouraged.

"Let them have the code, it won't do them any good without the device."

"I can't say I follow, dear." Satine said.

"That thing is part satellite and part starship, so it will have maneuvering thrusters to adjust its orbit and engines to travel even at lightspeed. An ingenious piece of engineering, but with a drawback: it can't use both things at the same time. So if I can break into the navigation subroutine and activate both things at the same time, that will cause an overload that I can redirect to the weapon, making it to overcharge and explode."

"Great!" Obi Wan yelled.

"That's our girl." Satine added.

"R2, BB-8, I will need you both. You need to neutralize the anti-hacker blocker codes if I am going to access those systems."

Both droids nodded and connected to the terminal to help Aris. Unfortunately, that was detected by the Decepticons as they spotted a message telling system breach.

"An intruder in the system? Soundwave, we have a breach." Megatron reported.

Soundwave followed the trail of the breach and followed it until it pinpointed a location of a planet.

"Sundari, Mandalore." Grievous recognized. "It could only be the Autobots native allies: the Jedi."

"Then perhaps you should attend to the matter." Megatron suggested.

Grievous laughed. "With pleasure."

The superweapon continued trying to eliminate the Autobots.

"Clear shot! I'm going in!" Smokescreen said seeing his chance, so he speeded up, but he was forced to dodge and stop because of the beam. "Scratch that."

Moments later, Grievous was now on Sundari in vehicle mode, driving around the streets, until he stopped in front of the royal palace. He pulled out the turret of top of him and aimed at the palace.

"I recently discovered how important this place and its inhabitants are for you, Kenobi. I'm sure their death will force you to come looking for me and face me, a moment that I will savor. Goodnight, Jedi hacker."

Grievous had Aris' room at his sight and started to charge his weapon. But suddenly, Bulkhead came in vehicle mode and rammed him.

"Good call on curbside duty, Ratch." Bulkhead said.

Bulkhead dragged Grievous until they fell down a water canal, out of any civilian view. There, they changed to robot form in front of each other.

"Been itching to trade pain with you again. Where'd you been, Breakdown?"

"Be patient, I'm about to send you there."

"You're not Breakdown, but your voice sounds familiar."

"But you are Bulkhead, and this is the last time you'll interfere with one of my skirmishes."

Bulkhead eyes looked in shock. "Grievous?"

"In the flesh, in a manner of speaking." Grievous answered before he pulled out his hammer and charged.

Bulkhead did the same with his wrecking ball and both clashed their weapons, until Grievous pushed him back. He tried to smash him again, but Bulkhead dodged and punched him on the face. He tried to hit him again with his ball, but Grievous pushed him against the wall. It was obvious that Bulkhead wasn't recovered all for combat yet. Seeing that he had the upper hand, Grievous challenged Bulkhead to charged again, which he did. Of course, that caused that he didn't report to Ratchet.

"Bulkhead, do you read? Bulkhead?!"

Back at the command center, Soundwave continued downloading the code and targeting the Autobots as the Decepticons continued defending the base. Optimus managed to shot down two of them, but he was forced to retreat when the weapon fired again.

"Optimus, I fear that Bulkhead requires immediate backup." Ratchet told him.

Meanwhile, at Aris's room…

"Arg, where did they hide the substring? Come on, guys, just a little more. I already have access to the engine systems, but I can't overload it if I can't access the other too." She encouraged the droids.

Back with Bulkhead, Grievous already anticipated his movements.

"Reaction time is slow." Grievous observed dodging the attacks. "You're favoring your right side, legs are weak."

When Bulkhead tried to strike again, Grievous blocked him and hit him hard, sending him backwards.

"I'll show you weak." Bulkhead said getting up and charging again.

Grievous waited for when his opponent attacked and hit him on the back with the hammer. That caused Bulkhead to collapse.

"You should have stayed in bed, Autobot."

Grievous was about to give him the final blow when suddenly he heard a transformation sound and being kicked by Smokescreen. Bulkhead got surprised at seeing him.

"Assist, what the new guy is for." He said offering his hand.

Bulkhead grabbed it and allowed Smokey to help him up, but Grievous was already with them, ready for another round.

"One new guy to another…" Grievous started as he cracked his head and pulled out his hammer again. "This is your final day on the job."

And charged at them again. Meanwhile, Soundwave saw the process to try to destroy the device and pressed a button to send it to Megatron.

"They're attempting to disable the superweapon. Grievous, how difficult is it to squash a little Jedi child?" Megatron called, but no one responded. "Grievous!"

Unfortunately, Soundwave managed to download the entire code.

"We have the codes? Then target the intruder and destroy him." Megatron ordered.

Soundwave stopped firing at the Autobots, thing that they noticed.

"This is our opportunity. Autobots, storm the command center." Optimus ordered.

Soundwave even made the device to change shape to more like a starship and it jumped into hyperspace. At the same time, on Mandalore…

"Almost there." Aris reported.

Immediately, they saw that the weapon was not on Scarif anymore, but traveling far from there.

"Aris, you did it. It's moving!" Sky congratulated.

"Ah, that isn't me." She confessed nervous.

The Autobots continued advancing to the command center, eliminating the remaining Decepticons guarding the outside. At the same time, the group saw when the device reached and zoomed a very familiar planet.

"Uh, guys, that's Mandalore." Leia recognized.

"Oh, we can see all the planet." Han said excited, not aware of the imminent danger.

The screen stopped at a very recognizable area. "And I can see Sundari. Right in the target sight!"

"They are about to fire us from the orbit!" Luke said alarmed looking up.

"If that weapon is more powerful than before, it could obliterate the entire city." Satine said alarmed. "We need to warn the security forces to take down that thing."

"There is no time. Anytime, Aris. Is now or never." Obi Wan said.

"Activating both systems!" Aris yelled pressing the keyboard.

Just a second before the weapon fired, as Aris suspected, both systems activations caused a paralysis because of the uncontrolled energy that next flowed to the weapon, overcharging it and ending in a huge explosion. Megatron saw on the terminal that the weapon was no more, and roared in anger. Aris sighed in relief while her friends cheered for her.

"Yes, you did it!" Sky shouted.

"You're a genius. I knew you would do it." Obi Wan congratulated his daughter.

"You're my little great heroine." Satine said hugging her daughter.

"Thanks, mom. But I'm not sure if I can now endure that meeting after this."

"Rest now. You deserve it."

Back with Team Prime, they disposed off the last Con inside the complex and reached the command center, but Soundwave already took flight and left. At the same time, both Bulkhead and Smokescreen were hitting Grievous with everything they got, one after the other, until Smokescreen kicked him backwards.

"Grievous, return to base immediately." Megatron ordered through com-link.

Grievous pulled out the shoulder's turret and fired a missile, which both Autobots dodged. When the smoke of the explosion cleared, they saw Grievous disappearing into a ground bridge, right before seeing the explosion of the superweapon from the orbit.

"Looks like someone's big plan just burned up in reentry." Bulkhead said before he and Smokey high-fived.

"And for the record, I studied every one of the Wreckers battles."

"There's hope for you yet, newbie." Bulkhead said, finally accepting Smokescreen into the team.

After the incident, Grievous met with Megatron at the Nemesis' bridge.

"Grievous, you have earned your place at the table."

"Lord Megatron, I am honored."

"Knock Out's dissection table." Megatron revealed, making Grievous's face turned worried as he looked at Knock Out.

"Breakdown would be tickled." The Decepticon medic said glad.

"No, Lord Megatron. Why?" Grievous asked.

"Because Kalee's Doom's Eye was the best you had to offer, and it is no more. The native factor did indeed tie the scales, in favor of my enemies." Megatron explained as Soundwave showed an image of the kids on his screen.

Grievous had no time for react, because Knock Out used his staff to paralyze him and make him collapse to the ground.

"He will be a fascinating case for study." Megatron said.

"I will leave no fiber or fiber optic unexamined." Knock Out reassured as he touched one of Grievous's eyes before two Decepticon engineers dragged him with Knock Out.

"No, no. Megatron, I'm here to serve you. No, no, no, no, NOOOOO!"

"What is it, Dreadwing?" Megatron asked as his second-in command approached him.

"My liege, what about the rest of Grievous belongings?"

"Explain yourself."

"Didn't he also mention that he had a fleet? Besides that droid army he was commanding. Even if it is not cybertronian, it could be of some use for us."

"Hum." Megatron started to think about it. "Soundwave, show me the location of his whereabouts."

**Hypori**

Megatron traveled with a ground bridge to the entrance of what seemed to be an abandoned droid factory. He approached the entrance and pressed a button, which made the main door open. Inside, he saw a huge offline army of all kinds of battle droids waiting to be activated, the biggest droid army of all. Megatron looked them for a moment before smirking, but another thing caught his attention: a lever on the outside that looked suspicious. He walked at it and pulled it down. Next, a huge earthquake started to shake all the area. Then, the ground started to crack as what looked like a separatist ship emerged from the ground, but not only one. An entire huge fleet of separatist military ships of all kinds emerged from the ground and lined up above Megatron: the biggest of all fleets of the galaxy of all times, and was waiting for his new master's command. Megatron started to laugh maniacally, knowing that this present for him could chance the tides of the war completely.

**Uh-oh, it seems Megatron has found something which can be very useful for the Decepticons in a very near future, something huge and bad for our heroes. And indeed, if you read previously with attention, you could see also another reminder of Necrosis, the droid version of General Grievous from the Expanded Universe/Legends. Sure you remember another detail like that from another previous chapter.**


	48. Chapter 48

**48- Legacy.**

**Fondor**

It was a natural day while Smokescreen and Bumblebee were patrolling through a desert area.

"Energon signal's getting stronger, above five klicks due north. You know, Bee? It's still hard for me to believe about our special little friends and their powers. But it's great, I mean, having them with us is indeed a good advantage against the Cons." Smokescreen communicated as he speeded up.

"(**Smokescreen, slow down. You're about to overpass the speed limit.**)"

"What do you mean speed limit? I have a gage in here that goes to 150. If the natives who designed my vehicle form didn't want it to go that fast, they shouldn't have given me the option."

And Smokescreen continued getting faster, until he almost smashed against another speeder honking, which was coming from the other way.

"Wow."

That forced both vehicles to slow down so sudden and side out of the opposite lane. The speeder's driver, a male Twi'lek, came out of the vehicle really mad.

"Hey, you blind runner! When I'm through with you, you're gonna need more than a pit crew to put you back together." He menaced with a crowbar in hand.

Immediately, Smokescreen changed to robot form, scaring the Twi'lek a lot, especially when he approached his face to him.

"Bring it! Who's the tough guy now, huh?"

Bumblebee honked his horn and transformed to robot form before pushing Smokescreen away. "(**Smokey, what are you doing?! We're supposed to not harm natives.**)"

Smokescreen just laughed. "Relax, Bumblebee. I'm just messing around."

Immediately, the Twi'lek pulled out a com-device with intention to capture them with a photo.

"(**No! No pictures!**)" Bee exclaimed as Smokescreen posed with the victory sign.

But too late. Moments later, everyone saw the image already on the Holonet.

"Found it. That guy didn't waste any time posting your victory pose." Leia reported.

"Aris will scrub this as soon as things calm down on her home." Luke reassured.

"Is this what you learned while serving Alpha Trion?! I highly doubt that he would have condoned such irresponsible behavior!" Ratchet exclaimed irritated.

"Blowing your cover is not okay." Arcee added.

"Sorry guys. I know I really messed up." Smokescreen apologized.

"While Ratchet and Arcee are correct, I believe that we are all equally responsible for this incident." Optimus said.

"Us?!" Arcee asked in disbelief.

"How?!" Ratchet followed.

"We weren't even there." Cliff added.

"(**How is this our fault?**)"

"Well, Bee was." Bulkhead pointed.

"(**Hey!**)" Bee protested as he hit him a little.

"Our recent efforts have been so intensely focused on averting crises that we have overlooked simple matters, such as teaching Smokescreen how to best function on this galaxy. It is an oversight that must be corrected."

"Optimus, I'm honored to train under you. And will do whatever it takes to make things right. To make you proud." Smokescreen swore.

"Perhaps the best way for you to learn about the galaxy's worlds is from a native."

"Smokescreen gets his own partner?" Cliff asked interested.

"Please, is it having five humans and a droid here enough?" Ratchet asked, causing that everyone looked at him with confused looks during a silent while.

"You know, doctor? Some times you should think things better before saying anything bad." Cliff advised, making Ratchet simply groan before getting back to the computers.

"I was referring to one already among us." Optimus corrected, looking at the children.

"Us? But we all have our own Autobot partners." Luke reminded.

"Maybe we need someone new we trust. What about your girlfriend, Luke?" Han suggested.

"Don't put Mara in this, Han. And she's not my girlfriend!"

"Are you sure? Then what about the times you ask dad to take you to the Jedi temple when you know he's going there?" Leia teased, making some of the Autobots laugh.

"Is not that! Besides, today we're going to visit our relatives from mom on Theed, alongside senator Organa."

"Oh, you're right. We're going to be busy and don't know when it will end."

"Don't look at me." Han called. "Today I'm starting my practices on the flight academy, and I have been waiting for this chance."

"Well, I guess I remain the only one. If Arcee doesn't have any problem with that." Sky said.

"Ah, no. I guess it's okay." She answered.

"Then it's decided. You know what to do exactly?"

"Uh, yes Optimus. Robots in disguise, traffic laws, don't harm anyone…I can bring Smokescreen up to speed." Sky reassured.

"We've all put in curbside duty. Part of the gig." Bulkhead said putting a hand on Smokescreen's shoulder.

Smokescreen approached Sky as he climbed down the ladder. "Then let's go for a drive, teach." He said before changing to vehicle form, allowing Sky to enter inside and drove out of base.

"Please, don't be jealous, Arcee!" Sky shouted as they left.

"Don't worry. That's not what I feel." She said, even if he didn't hear her. Then, she turned at her leader. "Optimus, with all due respect, Duchess Satine and Lady Bo-Katan are still upgrading Mandalore's defenses because the Cons discovered where Aris lives, following the tactical advices of one of Bo-Katan best elite warriors: Din Djarin. Meanwhile, Smokescreen, in all his wisdom, chooses a vehicle mode with screaming double 38s on the doors, making him an easy target. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't more than concerned about Sky's safety. And it's not that I'm jealous that he can have another guardian, which it's not."

"Nonetheless, the fact remains that our new recruit is in need of instruction. I believe that Smokescreen's spark is in the right place, and that he now understands the necessity of protecting the Republic's citizens."

At the same time, Sky was practicing with Smokescreen driving lessons through the streets of Theed.

"Okay, intersection. Let's review, light's green?" Sky started.

"Green for go." Smokescreen answered.

Then, the next intersection's light turned yellow.

"And yellow?" Sky asked again.

"Go faster." Smokey said before speeding up.

"No no no, Smokescreen!" Sky said alarmed.

Fortunately, when the light turned red, he stopped.

Smokescreen laughed. "Just messing around."

"That's not funny, you scared me!"

"Sorry. I though you would be used of these kinds of situations since your partner's V mode is something made for more speed than mine is."

"Well, it's not. And Arcee know that."

Suddenly, a kamikaze speeder came driving at high speed from behind them. Fortunately, Smokey dodged aside, but the speeder's speed was so high that splashed out some mud at Smokescreen, staining his left door.

"Seriously? Mine was only a joke, but that guy did it on purpose. I'm going to teach him a lesson."

"No. Just let it go, the authorities will take care." Sky stopped.

"Are you kidding me? Where's your self-respect? We got to stand up for ourselves."

"We also have to follow Optimus's rule: it's not just about protecting natives, you can't harm them either."

"Who said anything about harming?"

"Not that either. My parents told me the best way to be better than people like those is not to be like them. And that's what we're going to do."

"Uh, if you say so." Smokescreen accepted. "Okay, let's forget about it, let's do something fun. What do you like to do?"

Moments later, the duo returned back to base, and they were laughing a lot.

"I would never have dared to do that before." Sky howled continuing laughing with Smokescreen after he transformed, while the others looked them confused.

"Did I miss something?"

"Arcee, quick, take a look at this." Sky said showing her his com-device.

"What is it?"

She knelt down to see better. There was a lot of pictures of Sky riding on some animals of Naboo's meadows, and even Smokescreen too.

"Ah, well…sounds like fun." Arcee answered, not knowing what words to use.

"Indeed. We are going to repeat this afternoon after practices. After all, he did fine."

"I don't know, Sky. I thought that kind of thing scared you."

"That was before, but not anymore." Sky answered before he left with Smokescreen.

"Yeah, and no Gungans were harmed in the making of these photos. Honest." Smokey added.

"Are you okay, partner?" Cliff asked.

"What? Who? Me? Yeah, is nothing." Arcee answered.

"Are you sure of that?" Ratchet asked too.

Arcee sighed. "Is the first time Sky tries something new, without me."

"(**And that troubles you?**)"

"Ah, no, not a bit."

"Arcee." Cliff continued.

"Okay. I'm a little jealous of that, I admit it. Normally I'm the one who pass that kind of free time with Sky, and we have experienced a lot of things, but only try new ones when we are together, both of us. This is the first time he does that with somebody else." She said a little sad.

"Arcee, he's teaching Smokescreen how to operate here. And it's normal that they spend some time in all of that. You shouldn't take that as something personal, your place with him is not at risk." Ratchet reassured.

Meanwhile, aboard the Nemesis, Soundwave was showing his master his new results.

"You have decoded the next Iacon coordinates? Excellent, Soundwave. Then it is time to beta test our decoy." Megatron said, holding a device that constantly beeped.

Back at base…

"I am nearly finished decoding the next Iacon coordinates." Optimus announced as he continued working on the terminal.

Then a noise came from the terminal.

"You may not need to complete your task, Optimus." Ratchet observed.

"An Iacon locator beacon."

"It seems the Decepticons have already excavated the next relic."

"Ratchet, triangulate coordinates and activate the ground bridge."

As the ground bridge turned on, the rest of Team Prime reunited with Optimus in front of the portal.

"Bring on the Cons." Bulkhead said smashing his fists.

"Where is Smokescreen?" Optimus asked.

"Out training again with Sky." Arcee answered, a little annoyed.

"We cannot wait. Autobots, transform and roll out."

The team changed to vehicle form and went through the portal.

**Devaron**

Meanwhile, the Decepticons were drilling through a mountain site. Everyone was busy, both Decepticons and Insecticons, while Megatron was coordinating the whole operation giving the orders. Then, one of the soldiers spotted something after moving a big boulder.

"Lord Megatron!" He called.

"I certainly hope that our new acquisition is of Decepticon origin." Megatron said as he walked to the place, but when he saw the relic he stopped in shock. "It cannot be."

There was something inserted in the rock, like a sword.

"Power of this magnitude must never be allowed to fall into the hands of Optimus Prime. No matter what."

Megatron grabbed the relic and tried to pull it out, but nothing happened. Megatron continued trying to pull it out, with the same result. That made some of the Cons to look between them confused. Megatron even roared as he tried with all his forces, but nothing. Tired from pulling, he fired his fusion cannon a dozen shots at the relic, but after the smoke cleared, he sighed in shock as he saw the relic intact.

"The rock is impermeable. The relic is emanating a protective shield. It will only respond to the power of a Prime." Megatron realized, and groaned in anger. "We will remove it even if we have to take the entire mountain."

Suddenly, the base's sensors detected the same location.

"Optimus, I just picked up a second Iacon locator beacon." Ratchet communicated, but he received static. "Optimus, do you read?"

**Teth**

The team was searching through a bunk of mountain covered in fog.

"No sign of Cons." Cliff noticed.

Arcee was the one who had the scanner at hand, so she was one guiding the team. But they were not aware that very above them, Soundwave was carrying the decoy device, the origin of the signal they were tracking. Meanwhile, Smokescreen and Sky returned to base, laughing again.

"Whoa, I've never seen so many birds taking flight like that." Sky laughed.

"That thing we used to scare them and take flight…what's it called again?" Smokescreen asked.

"Whistle!" Sky howled, making them laugh again.

"Will you two keep it down?!" Ratchet yelled as he continued trying to reach the others. "Arcee? Bulkhead? Cliffjumper? Can anyone hear me?"

"Ratchet, what's going on?" Sky asked.

"Our sensors detected a second Iacon locator beacon, but I can't reach Optimus."

"I'll go." Smokescreen offered.

"Alone? That's crazy." Sky objected.

"He's right, Smokescreen. You can't go alone. I never thought I will say this, but Sky, I'm putting you in charge of the mission. You and Smokescreen go and recognize the area and contact me to report whatever you discover." Ratchet authorized.

"What? Him in charge? He's just a child." Smokescreen said in disbelief.

"Indeed, a child that managed to survive multiple encounters with situations worse than this and knows how to act. And this is not the first time he survives a close encounter with the Decepticons. So, or you go with him in charge, or not you go."

Smokescreen sighed in defeat. "Okay, I'm in. Or you have a better option?"

"That's the only one I have for now." Ratchet said before kneeling down to Sky's height. "Remember Sky, only recognizing, do not engage the enemy."

Sky nodded as Ratchet went to prepare the ground bridge. Moments later, the duo was transported in middle of a forest of the exact location.

"I hope I didn't act like Han." Sky said to himself.

"Let's go grab a relic." Smokey encouraged before they advanced.

They hid behind some boulders, with a good view of the excavation site. They spotted where the relic was.

"Is that a sword?" Sky asked.

"Not just any sword. That looks like the Star Saber: a legendary weapon forged by Solus Prime, that's lore would have it. It's rumored to wield the power of the matrix. I'm gonna make Optimus proud."

"That's not a good idea."

"Why?"

"Because Megatron is here." Sky revealed pointing at him.

"The dark lord himself. He won't know what hit him." Smokey swore preparing his fists.

"Smokescreen, wait. Something isn't right. Why doesn't Megatron just take the Star Saber?"

"Germophobe?"

"Seriously, we need to report to Ratchet and wait for backup."

"You heard Ratchet: backup is not available right now."

"Smokescreen, listen to me. You cannot face all those Decepticons by your own, not talking about Megatron. That would be a foolish idea."

"And we cannot stay here and do anything. By any moment we wait, Megatron will be closer to get what he wants. Unless we do something about it." The young Autobot said before jumping over the rocks, leaving Sky behind.

"Smokescreen, no! I'm supposed to be in charge! Come back here!"

Too late. The Decepticons continued mining, until…

"Enough!" Megatron shouted. "Commence transport!"

A hook cable descended from the Nemesis and grabbed ahold the rock. The ship started to struggle to reel it in. While that happened, Megatron heard gun shots and saw some of his soldiers firing at a new Autobot who shot them down, tackled, punched, eliminating all Con that was in his way with a battle cry.

"Who in the pits of Kaon is that?" Megatron asked.

Smokescreen reached the saber, but when he tried to pull it out, he had the same result as Megatron.

"Scrap. It's really in there tight." Smokescreen said before a Decepticon engineer stunned him with a blast and collapsed to the ground.

Smokescreen recovered fast, but he was already surrounded by the Decepticons, thing that Sky saw.

"No. No, this can't be happening." Sky said before pulling out his com-device and call through it. "Ratchet, you gotta get Optimus and the rest here now. Smokescreen went for the relic; it's called the Star…" But he stopped when he suddenly felt something behind him before hearing a hiss from an Insecticon bruiser that saw him.

As he ignited his lightsaber, Sky had no choice but to run.

"Where in the name of Cybertron are you?" Ratchet called through the com-device, but he only heard the Insecticon's roars. "And did you say Star Sab…"

"Star Saber! Hurry Ratchet, tell Arcee that I need her!"

"Oh my. Hang in there, Sky. Help is on the way." Ratchet said before he tried to contact the team again. "Optimus, please respond." He called again, and again received only static. "I can see that you're alive, Optimus. Why won't you answer me?"

Back with the team, they continued the useless search.

Arcee groaned in frustration. "Every time we get close to the beacon the signal moves."

"All this leg-work is giving me itchy fists!" Bulkhead shouted smashing his fists together.

"It seems we've been led astray by a Decepticon trick." Optimus finally realized.

Then a ground appeared next to them and Ratchet came from it. "We have a situation. Sky requires help immediately."

"Sky? What happens?" Arcee asked worried.

Back to the forest, Sky continued running and dodging the Insecticon's attacks, and striking back with his lightsaber when he had the chance. He managed to cut one of its legs, but only made it more furious. And to make things worse, the Nemesis was starting to transport the rock.

"Bring him to me." Megatron demanded, referring to Smokescreen, who was dragged.

As for Sky, he decided to hid inside a bunk of rocks so the Insecticon could not reach him. But it was a trap: once the Insecticon was close enough, Sky used the force to bring all the rock down the bug, burying it. Meanwhile, Smokescreen was brought in front of Megatron.

"What is your name, Autobot?"

"Why? Who want to know?" Smokescreen answered, making Megatron growl in annoyance.

Before Megatron could smack Smokescreen, he heard more blaster fire behind him. He turned and saw the rest of the Autobots coming from a cloud of smoke, making their way at him.

"Where is Optimus?" Megatron asked.

Then, he saw Optimus jumping over the rocks, jumping up until he was on stable ground and changed to vehicle form to approach the hanging rock faster. Next, he returned back to robot form to continued jumping up.

"Keep Prime from the relic!" Megatron commanded before he transformed and went after his rival alongside other flying Cons.

Smokescreen was about to fire at him, but another Con next to him aimed him with his weapon, until a shot eliminated him.

"I got your back." Bulkhead said arriving, revealing to be the one who saved him.

While the rest of the team continued fighting the Cons, Arcee saw the big Insecticon getting free from the rubble, and with someone on it making it injures and confusing it with Force lightning. The Insecticon tried to charge against another boulder, but Sky jumped on a tree in time, seeing how the bug crashed against the rock. The impact left the bug stunned, and allowed Sky to jump above his head and strike with his lightsaber. At first, the Insecticon didn't move, except when its head fell off its body, revealing that Sky cut its head off.

"That's my boy." Arcee said arriving to him.

"Arcee." He said before hugging her. "I'm so glad that you're here. I tried to stop Smokescreen…"

"We'll talk about it later. Now, we have a relic to reclaim."

Back with Optimus, he changed again to vehicle form to accelerate on his climbing while Megatron and the other Cons fired at him. He dodged all the shots as he approached the nearest edge of the hanging rock with the saber. As the team saw it from the floor, Optimus jumped right at the rock, but one of Megatron's shots hit him, making him changed back to robot form. Besides that, he continued approaching and managed to grab the relic, forcing Megatron and his flyers to retreat, except one that crashed against the rock. Suddenly, the Star Saber started to glow in a blue aura and emanate energy, allowing Optimus to remove it from the rock, and making him fall. Megatron and the remaining flyer Cons changed to robot form back on the Nemesis's deck and entered the ship, while Optimus landed on the ground. But he did not suffer any damage, he simply stood up with the saber at hand.

"I loosened it for him." Smokescreen muttered.

Megatron saw that too and groaned. "Drop the mountain on him."

The Nemesis released the hauled rock, so it crashed on a hillside and started to roll down directly toward Optimus.

"I won't be able to hold that in time. It's too much big and comes too fast." Sky told the Autobots.

"Optimus, retreat!" Cliff called.

"Now!" Bulkhead added.

Optimus turned around to see the mountain, but he didn't look alarmed. Instead, he made one slice with the saber, and the mountain was sliced in two.

"Did he just…?" Cliff started.

"(**Yes, he did.**)"

"No way." Sky added impressed.

Optimus looked at the Nemesis, where Megatron was distraught, showing real fear on his eyes. Maybe knowing that his rival was seeing him, Optimus ran and spun around before swinging the Star Saber. That move launched a wave of pure energy which impacted on the Nemesis's engines, causing lot of damage. That was felt in the inside too.

"It can do that?" Smokescreen asked in disbelief.

The Nemesis descended a little before it managed to set course again.

"We Decepticons…now face our darkest hour." Megatron announced worried.

After that, the team returned back to base.

"How epic was that? I saw with my own optics, but I still don't believe it." Smokescreen said imitating the moves Optimus did.

"You know what I don't believe? That after everything you've been told, you still put a native at risk. You left a child behind and at the mercy of an Insecticon! How do you explain that?" Arcee demanded furious.

"Oh, I…I didn't know that. I though he was safe, I mean, hidden."

"I told you our mission was recognizing and report, just like Ratchet instructed us. I also warned you to not face Megatron and his forces on your own, but you didn't listen to me, and I was supposed to be in charge!" Sky added also very mad.

"Whoa. Was Sky really in charge of an Autobot?" Cliffjumper asked surprised.

"It sounds crazy, but I gave him authority over Smokescreen." Ratchet nodded.

"And why you did that, Ratchet? I'm bigger and stronger, and more prepared for combat." Smokescreen defended.

"But he has more experience than you on this. A certain captain said that experience is above anything else, so that's what gave him the command. And you failed to follow the rules, especially when he needed your help." Arcee continued.

"Alright, but he did beat the Insecticon, all by his own. And by what I heard, it's not the first time he does that, even with you around."

"Yes, but unlike you, Sky and I always protect ourselves together and we take care of each other. That's what means to be partners, and you had failed to perform as one." Arcee finished. After sighing to calm herself down, she turned at Sky. "Sorry Sky, but I'm not in the mood to accompany you home today. You'll have to go back by ground bridge, I'll see you tomorrow. Ratchet."

Ratchet nodded as he activated the ground bridge. Sky walked to the portal, but he gave Smokescreen a final look, still with a serious face.

"Green for go." Smokey simply said.

The Autobot could see at his face that the kid calmed down before entering the portal.

"We've been in need of another Autobot in our ranks, not another trouble maker."

"Look Arcee, I was wrong. And I'm sorry, again. And if you need to kick me off Team Prime…"

"Disregard of human safety or anyone safety will not be tolerated. Especially the members of this team. Do you understand?" Optimus said strict.

"Fully, sir."

"We must never lose sight of the fact that upon this galaxy we are titans. And such power must be used wisely."

Once Optimus finished talking, the Star Saber started to glow again. Optimus held the sword with his hands and began to look at it in a strange way.

"Whoa." Bulkhead said.

"Optimus, speak to me." Ratchet asked, but Optimus stood motionless. "Optimus."

"I am receiving a message." Optimus finally said.

"From who?"

"Alpha Trion."


	49. Chapter 49

**49- Alpha; Omega.**

Though the Nemesis finally recovered from Optimus surprise attack, Megatron was still shocked for what he witnessed.

"Forgive me, Lord Megatron. While I do not question the wisdom of our tactical retreat, know that I am fully prepared to lead the troops in a counterattack against the Autobots." Dreadwing proposed.

"Counterattack? Perhaps you failed to notice Optimus Prime cleave an entire mountain with a single blow." Megatron reminded. "With the Star Saber in his possession, my enemy can obliterate us all with a wave of his hand. I must find a way to tip the balance of power back in our favor."

"Do we not also possess a powerful relic of the ancients?"

"Indeed: the Forge of Solus Prime. But it is useless, except in the hand of a Prime." Megatron said, before he started to laugh sinisterly. "But I might wield that power if I were to control such a hand."

Meanwhile…

"Optimus, what is Alpha Trion saying?" Ratchet asked.

But Optimus couldn't hear him, since he was in trance, in a dark and empty place. Then a white light flashed and he saw Alpha Trion's silhouette.

"I wish that I could meet you under better circumstances, Optimus Prime, but I fear that Iacon will not withstand the next Decepticon assault." The elder Autobot started.

"So you speak to me from across the ages." Optimus realized.

"If you are listening to this message, then I take solace that you now possess the Star Saber. I am certain that you have deduced how these cybertronian relics and Decepticon weapons came to be found on such remote worlds. Indeed, I transported them there. Not so much to keep them far from Megatron's hands, but to ensure that they reach yours. As you may have long suspected, the Covenant of Primus records events of the future as well as the past. My imperfect understanding of its runes affords me a shadowy glimpse of what is to come. The covenant's pages foretold that you, Optimus Prime, would journey to a very far, legendary and significant galaxy and there engage in a crucial chapter in the war against the Decepticons. I know neither the nature of the battle or its outcome. I only hope that these relics of the ancients will aid the Autobots in your time of need. Of utmost importance, in a few moments I will launch the last of the relics. The most significant and powerful of them all."

Finally, Optimus came out of the trance, a little exhausted.

"Easy, Optimus." Ratchet said next to him.

"So, did Alpha Trion ask about me?" Smokescreen asked, before Bulkhead shoved him back.

"What was the message?"

"It is paramount that we recover the final four Iacon relics: the Omega Keys." Optimus answered.

"Keys?" Arcee asked.

"To what?" Cliff added.

"To the regeneration of our home planet." Optimus revealed.

**Yashuvhu**

Meanwhile, the Nemesis was still flying in middle of the space, heading for an unknown planet.

"That planet is not advanced inhabited, is it not?"

"Indeed, Dreadwing. But that planet is not our destination." Megatron said.

The Nemesis flew around its orbit until it revealed what was behind it.

"A space bridge?" Dreadwing saw.

"Our very own. Relocated here after the Autobots discovered its whereabouts on Wild Space. The Unknown Regions are hidden from prying native eyes, including both Jedi and the Republic. And more importantly: well out of the Autobots' reach. Come, Dreadwing. We shall travel to the one place in the universe which may provide us with the means of defeating Optimus Prime."

Both Decepticons transformed and flew right at the bridge, which portal opened before they entered it. At the same time, everyone looked excited at the Autobot base.

"Pack your gear: we're going back to Cybertron!" Cliffjumper announced cheered.

"(**I still can't believe it.**)"

Ratchet laughed happy. "Well, believe it now, Bumblebee. Civilization, at last."

"But I just got here." Smokescreen said.

"Remember oil baths? First thing I'm gonna do planet-side is soak for an entire solar cycle." Arcee revealed.

"Hahaha, I can't wait to tell Han." Bulkhead started, but then his humor changed knowing what would mean if they returned home.

"And…Aris." Cliff said sad.

"And…Sky." Arcee followed.

"(**And…Luke and Leia.**)"

Smokescreen approached Optimus. "Eh, Optimus, keys open doors. Can they really revive an entire planet?"

"While I am unfamiliar with the lore of these Omega Keys, Alpha Trion knew many secrets, and the ancients possessed technology that has long been lost to what we consider modern science."

Meanwhile, the space bridge took the Decepticons back to their home planet. Now, they were flying above one of the many cities in ruins.

"The devastation to our home world is worse than I remember. Curse the Autobots to the pit." Dreadwing said as he observed the ruins.

Back with the Autobots…

"Whatever their function, this much is certain. We cannot restore Cybertron without all four Omega Keys in our possession." Optimus explained.

"Which means we can't afford to lose a single one to Megatron." Cliff deduced.

"Four sets of coordinates from Alpha Trion remain encrypted. It is logical to conclude that each corresponds to the location of one of the Omega Keys. I must not waver until I decode them all. The future of our home world depends on it."

On Cybertron, the two Decepticons entered in a room of a mausoleum.

"A tomb?" Dreadwing observed.

"One known to contain the remains of Primes." Megatron revealed. "Please, tell me you're not adverse to desecration."

"It is that being in such a place evokes powerful emotions. Considering the fate of my twin."

"Then you should delight in our purpose here, to exact our revenge of Skyquake and of all our fallen brethren."

Dreadwing removed the lid of the tomb, making him step away in fear for what he saw. Megatron, on the contrary, pulled out his sword and made a slice on the body inside. Back at base, Ratchet was working on something for the Star Saber.

"You shall require a more practical means of carrying such a blade." He said to Optimus.

The other Autobots were together, talking about an important detail.

"I feel funny saying this but, I'm not sure I wanna go back." Arcee confessed.

"Who knew we'd ever get so used to our new home." Bulkhead admitted.

"(**I do not know how we're going to say goodbye to our friends.**)"

"Yeah, I don't think I'd ever want to leave Aris." Cliffjumper said.

"We've made friends here. Family." Arcee added.

"We can always…text them." Ratchet said, but they didn't like it.

"Ratchet, you don't know how we feel. This is serious." Arcee said mad.

"We're talking about not be able to see again someone very close to us." Cliff added.

"Sorry. I was just trying to cheer you up." Ratchet apologized.

"Besides, I've been fighting for so long. I don't know if I can do anything else." Bulkhead pointed.

"You can go back into construction. The power of the ancients may breathe life back into Cybertron's core, but our war-ravaged cities will surely require rebuilding."

"I wouldn't make any travel plans yet. We still have to locate these Omega Keys and secure them before the Cons do." Arcee reminded.

"Yeah, like that'll be a problem. Optimus has the Star Saber now, Megatron's end is in sight." Smokescreen said.

Moments later, Megatron was back at the Nemesis, lying on an operating table of the med lab.

"Yes, I can do it, Lord Megatron. If you're certain that's what you really want." Knock Out said.

"Like nothing I've ever desired before, doctor."

"I shall induce stasis."

"No! I wish to bear witness as you attach my new appendage."

"Coming up." Knock Out said as he pulled out of his buzz saws and started to cut Megatron's right arm, while there was another inside a tank full with energon.

Meanwhile, at the Autobot base…

"Autobots, I've decoded the first set of the final four coordinates. Divide into teams in the event that I'm able to decode another before the first team returns." Optimus instructed.

"I'm on Team One." Smokescreen volunteered himself. "Who's with me?"

"I'll go." Arcee simply said heading to the ground bridge.

"After you, sir. Ma'am. Commander?" Smokey said trying to find the correct meaning, making Arcee laugh.

"Forget it, Smokey. Just teammates."

"This should be interesting." Cliff said.

At the same time, Megatron, now with a new red and black arm instead his previous one, entered the room where the Forge of Solus Prime was storage.

He laughed sinisterly. "Yes." He grabbed the forge with the hand, activating it. "At long last, the power of the Primes belongs to me."

**Jedha**

The ground bridge transported Arcee and Smokescreen in middle of a desert. They transformed and checked the area with weapons ready.

"First ones here." Smokescreen noticed.

"No locator beacon, which means the relic's still buried. Right about…there." Arcee saw on her scanner, which pointed to which looked like ancient Jedi ruins. "Wow, I didn't expect that."

Back with Megatron, he was working with the forge.

"The Forge of Solus Prime possesses the ability to create anything from raw material." Dreadwing said.

"And in this case, said raw material would be a big hunk of dark energon." Knock Out concluded.

As they were about to enter the ruins, Smokescreen felt like he had something to tell to Arcee.

"Huh, Arcee, I…I owe you an apology. I never meant to endanger Sky. Humans squish easily, I get that now. Huh, besides of being important allies and friends and not to be underestimated. I saw it by my own."

Arcee stopped and turned at him. "I'm not the one you have to apologize. Besides, this isn't just about Sky: Team Prime can't afford any casualties, native or Bot. I've already lost one seasoned partner, I don't need a rookie on my scorecard." She concluded before continue.

"Not gonna happen, Elite Guard's men honor. Well, it would be worse if they were two or more."

And they got inside. Meanwhile, as Megatron was already done with his work, Soundwave entered the room and showed him his progress.

"You have decoded the next set of Iacon coordinates." Megatron observed. "Excellent work, Soundwave."

At the same time, both Autobots were moving through a corridor. Arcee held a flashlight to show the way.

"Heh, nice for the natives to pile all these rocks on top of our relic, huh?" Smokescreen objected.

Finally, the scanner located where the key was hidden: just where was a hieroglyph about two ancient Jedi holding a form that could only be the Omega Key.

"Pretty much spells things up, doesn't it?" Smokey asked.

"Come on, help me move this." Arcee asked.

They pulled the wall and found the key storage inside.

"The ancient Jedi must've though the Omega Key was a gift from the gods." Smokescreen deduced.

"And in a sense, they weren't wrong." Arcee replied.

When they reached the exit, it was already night. And Megatron was waiting for them outside.

"The relic. Now." Megatron demanded.

"Two against one, we can take him." Smokescreen reassured.

Megatron pulled out from his back a big purple sword which irradiated a dark aura, similar to dark energon.

"Ratchet, ground bridge! Now!" Arcee demanded by com-link.

Megatron spun and with a swing unleashed a wave of dark energy. The wave hit the ground in front of the Autobots, but it was powerful enough to send them flying. They landed on the sand, with the key between them. Smokescreen recovered first and charged against Megatron firing, but Megatron deflected all lasers with the blade like a lightsaber. Arcee fired too, right before Megatron unleashed another wave, one that caught Smokescreen. It sent him all the way to the temple and when it hit the structure, he vanished by a powerful blow from the wave.

"Smokescreen!" Arcee shouted.

But it was too late. Believing him gone, Arcee turned around and lowered her head in sadness. Meanwhile, Megatron took the key.

"What manner of treasure did Iacon sent us this time?" Megatron asked before placing the sword's tip on Arcee's neck. "I would slice you in two right now, but I need you to deliver a message. Tell Optimus Prime that if he wants this relic, he must come and claim it himself." He said removing the sword and tossed the key to the ground as the ground bridge was already there.

Moments later, Arcee was back at base, explaining what happened.

"And then Smokescreen was just gone. Like he turned to dust." She ended.

"Poor kid." Bulkhead lamented.

"Arcee, do not blame yourself. It could just as easily have been you." Cliffjumper said trying to calm her down.

Bulkhead activated his weapons. "Well I say we go claim a piece of Megatron's miserable metal hide!"

"(**I'm right behind you, pal.**)" Bee said with his guns ready too.

"No. We have already lost another one of our own today. I will not risk more lives." Optimus decided. "Given what Arcee witnessed, it stands to reason that Megatron now possesses might to equal the Star Saber. Which means only I have a chance of recovering the Omega Key."

"The fate of Cybertron rests upon its retrieval." Ratchet said.

"Whether Megatron knows it or not." Bulkhead added.

Optimus emerged from the ground bridge, now carrying the Star Saber on his back. He found the Omega Key on the same place.

"Claim your prize, Optimus. If you can." Megatron challenged as he approached in front of him.

When Optimus saw Megatron's new arm, he couldn't believe it. He knew who that arm belonged: Liege Maximo. "By the Allspark, Megatron. What have you done?!"

"This?" Megatron said showing his arm. "I find it afforms me certain advantages, such as the use of the Forge of Solus Prime." Next, Megatron pulled out his new blade. "My first creation: fashioned from the very blood of Unicron. I call it the Dark Star Saber. Slayer of Primes if you will."

Megatron let out a battle cry and charged for Optimus, who activated his battle mask, pulled out the Star Saber and charged too. Megatron launched a wave of dark energy, but Optimus jumped over it at the last moment. Next, he launched a wave of light energy, but Megatron sliced it in half with the Dark Star Saber. He sent another energy wave that Optimus sliced, but he quickly sent another one. Optimus jumped over a broken wall and jumped as the wave destroyed the wall. He prepared the Star Saber to strike, but Megatron blocked the attack with his own saber. When the swords clashed, they unleashed a sphere of mixed energy. They clashed their swords three times more until they held their positions in the fourth.

"At last we take our rightful places, Optimus. As gods, wielding the power of the cosmos." Megatron proclaimed before he grabbed Optimus by the throat and held him against a ruin wall.

"I am but a soldier, Megatron, and you are a prisoner of your own twisted delusions." Optimus declared before he knocked Megatron back with a small strike from the Star Saber.

Megatron unleashed another wave of energy. Fortunately, Optimus rolled to the left in time, because the wave sliced the temple in half. They clashed their saber three times more, but Megatron managed to make a cut on Optimus's right arm.

"My Dark Star Saber has tasted one spark tonight. It still thirsts for that of a Prime!"

They clashed the sabers again, but Megatron jabbed Optimus to his feet. After Optimus recovered, they were about to clash the swords one more time, but this time the Star Saber shattered upon clashing with the Dark Star Saber. After the remaining pieces turned into dust, Optimus fell to his knees defeated, as Megatron put his saber over Optimus's neck.

"And so it ends. Just as I envisioned, with your head beside my new trophy." Megatron said as he raised his saber, ready to finish his rival.

"Oh, you mean this?" A voice called, and Megatron turned to see Smokescreen alive, holding the Omega Key. "Finders keepers."

With Megatron distracted, Optimus took the chance and grabbed his opponent before cutting him with the edge of the Star Saber. Smokescreen charged for them.

"Smokescreen, fall back!" Optimus ordered.

Megatron sent another wave, but Smokescreen jumped to the right to avoid it. Optimus pinned Megatron to the ground, but he got one of his arms free and hit Optimus on the face. Megatron took the chance to send another wave, but before it hit Optimus, Smokescreen pressed against him and the wave went through them.

"Ratchet, ground bridge!" Optimus called.

"No!" Megatron roared.

"Missed us." Smokescreen mocked as the ground bridge appeared behind them.

Smokescreen and Optimus ran for it as Megatron roared in anger and unleashed another big wave towards them, but they escaped in time. Nevertheless, Megatron laughed sinisterly.

"Run, Optimus, run! Those trinkets of Iacon will not save you. Not when I now possess the power to tear any world apart!" Megatron shouted victorious as he raised the Dark Star Saber, making it to send some lightning to the sky.

Everyone saw Optimus exit the ground bridge before going with Ratchet, and got surprised at seeing Smokescreen.

"Smokescreen?!" Bulkhead said surprised.

"And Omega Key number 1." Smokey said showing it.

"But…how? I mean I saw you." Arcee started in disbelief.

"I, uh, decided to borrow the phase shifter." He revealed showing his wrist.

"Again?!" Ratchet asked in disbelief while he was checking Optimus's injure.

"Good thing too. The wave from the blast hit me like a wrecking ball." He started to tell.

In Smokescreen's flashback he did not died in the blast, but instead he passed through the rock and went inside the ruins' temple, but he went unconscious. After a while he recovered and noticed the shifter was on.

"The impact must have activated the shifter. I don't know how long I was unconscious. But when I made my way back outside, Optimus and Megatron were deep in an epic throwdown. I waited for the right moment to make my move."

"You're learning." Cliff noticed.

"So, can I keep it? I mean, it is really working out for me."

"I think he earned it. For all of us, he's the one who mastered it." Arcee surprisingly supported.

"Fine, fine." Ratchet confirmed.

"Yes, signature weapon!" Smokey yelled happy, but his happiness disappeared when he saw the Star Saber broken.

"You got yours, Optimus lost his." Bulkhead said sadly.

"The balance of power shifted again." Cliff added.

"While he may have wielded the power of the ancients for only one day, Optimus does not require it to be the mightiest of warriors." Ratchet reassured as everyone saw Optimus continuing the decoding.


	50. Chapter 50

**50- Hard Knocks.**

On the Nemesis, Soundwave continued his job on decoding the database as Megatron was laughing.

"You should have seen Optimus Prime's face when his precious Star Saber shattered like glass, and with it his dreams of an Autobot victory." Megatron boasted. "Granted, Optimus will be more determined than ever to discover the locations of the remaining Iacon entries before we can."

In that moment, Soundwave unlocked the next set of coordinates.

"Ah, very good. I see you have decoded the next set of coordinates." Megatron observed.

"Way to step things up, Soundwave." Knock Out congratulated as he entered the bridge. "I do hope this Iacon relic is something less sacred and more profane. Like an electro disruptor cannon, we could use one of those."

"Indeed, Knock Out. Dreadwing, report to the bridge immediately." Megatron called by com-link.

"Please, Lord Megatron, allow me the honor of retrieving this relic for you."

"I'm surprised you would risk your finish, so soon after your accident. Nonetheless, I remain unconvinced that you are the best choice for the task, since you failed to secure the phase shifter."

"I lacked the proper tools, but since Soundwave's currently occupied, I can't imagine he'll mind if I borrow this." Knock Out said pulling out the Resonance Blaster. "So that I might better secure your prize and heap some hurt on the Autobots."

At the Autobot base, Smokescreen was watching Optimus as he was decoding the Iacon database.

"I'm gonna be a great warrior someday, like Optimus." He said.

"Well, train hard and gain some wisdom along the way and I'm sure it'll happen." Bulkhead said.

"Oh, it will. It's my destiny."

"(**He surely thinks he's special.**)"

"How so?" Cliffjumper asked.

"Well, one minute I'm on security detail at Iacon, the next I wake up on the other side of the universe to find myself under Optimus's command. I mean, what are the chances? Right? Things happen for a reason." Smokescreen defended.

"We get it, Smokescreen. You're special, we're lucky to have you." Arcee said giving up.

"All I'm really saying is I've come a long way and this is one opportunity I don't plan on messing up."

"Autobots, the next Iacon coordinates have been decoded. Ratchet, ready the ground bridge." Optimus ordered, and Ratchet started the portal.

"Last one to the Omega Key has to scrub the energon tanks for a week." Smokescreen challenged as he ran to the ground bridge.

"Didn't know we were keeping score." Arcee said.

"Arcee, Bumblebee, prepare to roll out." Optimus called.

"(**Yes! I'm already checked and ready to go.**)"

"Wait! What about me?" Smokescreen asked in disbelief, before he heard Bulkhead cough. "I mean me, Bulkhead and Cliffjumper?"

"The three of you will remain here, in the event I'm able to decode a subsequent database entry before the others return." Optimus explained as he returned to his work.

"Optimus is right: considering the very fate of Cybertron is at stake, response time is critical." Ratchet supported as he activated the ground bridge.

"Keep your engines idling, kid. Come on Bee, destiny awaits."

"(**You said it, Arcee.**)"

"Don't provoke, Arcee." Cliff told her.

"I'm not."

The two Autobots changed to vehicle form and went through the portal.

"We call it a pit stop." Cliff reassured him as he saw him with a look of disappointment.

And Bulkhead slapped him in the back. "We'll get back in the race."

**Mon Calamari**

The portal took them to a desert shore of a beach. Once they arrived, they changed to robot form and started to check the place.

"Over there." Arcee said spotting the Omega Key, which was on top of a rock and already out of the box.

"Well well." Knock Out said coming out from behind the rocks. "Just the Autobots I wanted to see. And where are your little Jedi?"

"I'll handle the mad doctor, you grab the key." Arcee instructed as she pulled out her weapons before responding to Knock Out. "They are not here, sorry to disappoint you. Besides, the two of us can take care of one of the most inferior Decepticons of the ranks."

"(**You got it.**)"

"Are you sure about that? Anyway, I've been waiting to thank you both for all the memories." Knock Out said before he activated and fired the Resonance Blaster.

The sonic beam hit Arcee very hard, knocking her down, and next, the beam pinned Bumblebee to the rock wall. As he tried to fight back the beam, Knock Out advanced to him, intensifying the beam, causing Bee's finish to crack.

"Who knew that sound waves could be such a… knock out?" Knock Out said as he surprisingly fired at Arcee before she could attack him from behind, pinning her against other rock wall and making her scream in pain. "What's that, dear? I can't hear you!"

"Bee, the relic!" She yelled.

"(**Right, I got it.**)" Bee nodded as he recovered slowly and headed for the relic.

"Scrap." Knock Out cursed as he saw Arcee going for it too. Then an idea came to his mind. "Hum, how low can it go?"

He aimed the weapon to the ground and fired, generating big sound waves on the ground that hit both Autobots and caused a rockfall.

"Soft whooper or death charge?" Knock Out smirked.

Moments later, when the dust cleared, Bumblebee pushed a boulder away, breaking free.

"(**Oh, my head.**)"

Arcee broke free too, very hurt, but Knock Out was no more. And unfortunately, the key's container was empty.

"Scrap." Arcee cursed.

Knock Out returned back to the Nemesis and showed the key to his leader.

"Hm, it appears identical to the one taken from me by Optimus Prime." Megatron observed as he took it. "Ah, perhaps it is a decoy the Autobots allowed you to seize as a means of sabotage."

"Unlikely, my liege, they battled too desperately for it." Knock Out reassured.

"Then pieces of a larger puzzle perhaps." Megatron said before he saw Soundwave finish with the next set. "Excellent, Soundwave. With any luck these new coordinates will shed some light on the subject."

"Soundwave's on fire, and so am I." Knock Out said preparing the sonic weapon and about to leave.

"Keep your vanity at check, doctor." Megatron stopped him.

"Haven't I proven myself?!"

"Your scientific expertise remains of greater use to me, analyzing our latest acquisition. I must know what this relic is, and what it can do."

Meanwhile, back to the Autobot base, Ratchet was healing Bee in the medical chamber after they returned, while Arcee waited for her turn.

"I'm sorry, Optimus. Knock Out was there, waiting for us." Arcee apologized. "Seems the Cons are improving their decoding skills."

"And it seems that with two keys already separated, no one currently possesses the means to revive Cybertron." Ratchet added.

"While our quest to restore our planet may have reached a stalemate, securing the remaining keys is still the most prudent course of action." Optimus reassured.

"Man, it must have been crazy with Knock Out going all sonic." Smokescreen said. "Oh, I wish I had been there, I would have…"

"Would have what? Recover the key like you did the first one?" Arcee interrupted a little mad while Ratchet was examining her.

"Maybe. Who knows? I just want us to be firing on all cylinders. You know, now that the Star Saber is gone. And I have a pretty good track record so far."

Arcee scoffed and limped away.

"Look kid, Arcee and Bumblebee are no slouches, and Optimus managed just fine for eons without the big sword. Speaking that way you're showing you have no respect for your teammates, especially when they're feeling down because a failure or defeat, something more common among Decepticons." Cliff explained.

"Of course, you wouldn't know about that: you've been locked in stasis the whole time we've been fighting this war." Bulkhead added.

"Exactly, and I'm ready to make up for lost time." Smokescreen defended.

"When Optimus says you're ready. You got to be in this for the long haul."

"Slow and steady wins the race." Cliff ended.

**Barkhesh**

Meanwhile, inside the Harbinger, Starscream and his Seekers were keeping a close eye for the red energon, which was being processed.

"It is not over yet?" Skywarp asked.

Starscream groaned. "Hurry up already!" He yelled as they saw another drop dripping in the container. "How is it possible that speed enhancing energon takes longer to process than regular energon?"

"Well, that's what you expect when you process energon from different nature than ordinary." Thundercracker said.

"Fear nothing, Starscream. We put the piece a long time from now, so it shouldn't take long to end." Slipstream reassured.

And she was right, because suddenly the machine beeped, signaling the process' end. Starscream took the container and saw that it was only a quarter full.

"An entire chunk of red energon and this is all we get?!" Skywarp asked in disbelief.

"I agree with you, brother. This is not enough for all four of us to share, only for one. There's enough here for one dose, maybe two." Starscream objected.

"Only if we administer it by the wrong way."

"What do you mean, Thundercracker?" Slipstream asked interested.

"Yeah, you're supposed to have a solution for every situation. Explain yourself." Skywarp demanded.

"Even with a mini-dose administrated, each one of us can experience this energon special properties for a while. If we ration it well, we may be able to use it for a couple of times. Of course, the effects will not endure so long." Thundercracker explained.

"Well, I guess you have a point there." Starscream supported.

Then the monitor beeped, catching everyone's attention.

"What is it?" Starscream asked.

"Decepticon movement. It seems our former companions are moving to another system, maybe looking for something." Slipstream told.

"While speed is hardly a suitable replacement for the might of the Apex Armor, it should provide us with enough of an edge to obtain a more formidable relic. Skywarp, you'll go this time, without red energon infusion. Thundercracker is right about using it correctly, and since Megatron is not still aware of your presence here, that's the reason it may be time for you to make use of your special ability to get the relic without anyone's knowing." Starscream explained, which Skywarp smirked, knowing what he was referring to.

Back with the Autobots…

"The next coordinates are ready." Optimus announced.

"There remains one set left to decode." Ratchet added, preparing the ground bridge.

"On it, Prime." Cliffjumper nodded as he and Bulkhead headed for the bridge.

"I'm gonna bring back that key." Smokescreen added getting more than ready, but he calmed down when he saw Arcee staring at him.

"Eh, boys? Forgetting something?" Arcee called holding the scanner device.

Bulkhead laughed nervously getting back for it, but when he grabbed it Arcee came closer.

"Make sure you keep an eye on "destiny child", okay?" She asked.

"Ha, compared to watching Han? Piece of cake." Bulkhead reassured before he joined the others and went through the portal.

**Ajan Kloss**

The portal took the trio inside a forest. The Autobots readied their weapons.

"Stay close." Cliffjumper advised.

"Stay focus." Bulkhead added.

"Gotcha." Smokey answered.

"We mean it."

"Me too."

"Shush." Cliff whispered as he heard a beeping noise.

"What is that?"

Then they heard a rustle from the hill top above them, and saw Dreadwing emerging from between the trees.

"One of the last sounds that you will ever hear." He said.

"Dreadwing." Cliffjumper cursed.

Dreadwing changed to his flying form and charged against them.

"Scrap." Bulkhead said as they jumped out of the way.

When Bulkhead got up, he heard the noise beeping faster, and saw a bomb attached to a tree in front of him, and many more around them.

"We gotta get out of here, now." He said grabbing both Cliffjumper and Smokescreen.

They ran through the forest with many explosions around them, jumping fallen trees and evading flying pieces of rocks. When they reached to a ledge they jumped as the final explosion was triggered, while Dreadwing circled around to see the results. The trio rolled down the hill and hit the ground hard, while Dreadwing transformed and landed in front of them.

"Smoke, we'll handle Dreadwing. Go get the relic." Cliff said as he passed the scanner to him.

"You got it." Smokey nodded as he started to run.

Dreadwing was about to go after him, but a laser shot from Cliffjumper stopped him.

"You love doing your dirty work from a distance, don't ya?" Bulkhead provoked.

"Too bad you don't have the ball bearings to fight up close and personal." Cliff challenged while Bulkhead smashed his fists.

"In this particular case, I will be all too happy to make an exception." Dreadwing said before he jumped high in the air against his opponents.

Cliffjumper charged first, but Dreadwing pushed him aside as Bulkhead tried to hit him with his wrecking ball. But he pivoted him aside in the last moment and sneakily planted a bomb on Bulkhead's back. Bulkhead swung his ball again, but Dreadwing jumped back and slammed his fists on Bulkhead's shoulders. Then, both Autobots tackled Dreadwing to a tree, but Dreadwing disposed of Cliffjumper with an uppercut before pushing Bulkhead back before he kicked him in the chest and again in the head. Suddenly, a rock hit him in the head: he spotted Cliffjumper throwing him pieces of rocks. That forced him to cover his face, but when he thought the Autobot was over and took a look, he saw coming a large tree trunk that caught him off guard. That allowed Bulkhead to jump and hit Dreadwing's face with his ball, followed by a punch in the torso and a shot from both his and Cliff's weapons. That sent the Decepticon to a rock, making him to collapse to his knees.

"An admirable effort, but you obviously forgot how our last encounter ended." Dreadwing said pulling out his detonator and pressing it.

"No, I didn't." Bulkhead answered.

Dreadwing got alarmed when he heard the beeping noise coming from his own back, so he tried to remove the bomb as fast as he could. Once he took it he launched it, but it exploded very near, making the impact force hit him hard. Once the smoke cleared, the Autobots saw Dreadwing lying on the floor unconscious.

"Well, that will teach him not to play with those things a lot." Cliff joked.

"Smoke, we're on our way." Bulkhead said by com-link.

Smokescreen was already where the scanner signaled where the relic was buried. Now he was setting aside the rocks until he saw the container, not realizing that something passed next to him so fast that like it was impossible to see. He opened it and the key came out.

"Destiny." He said taking the key.

Suddenly, he heard like something landing behind him, but before he could turn to check it, something smacked him in the back of his head, making him collapse. While he lay on the ground unconscious, a shadow passed near to him.

"Smokescreen!" Cliff called.

"Wake up!" Bulk said.

He finally came back. "What happened?"

"That's what we wanna know." Cliff said helping him up.

"The Omega Key!" Smokey said alarmed as he searched around, but there was no sign of it. "I had it! Until…something hit me from behind."

"Dreadwing must have had backup, that relic's long gone." Cliff deduced before pressing his com-link. "Ratchet, we need a bridge."

"I…I told Optimus I'd return with that key." Smokescreen said disappointed before the ground bridge appeared.

"Listen kid, Alpha Trion said we need all four keys to restore Cybertron, remember?"

"Bulk's right. We just need to hang on to the one we have and find a way to get the others back from Megatron." Cliff pacified as they entered the bridge.

But they were unaware that Skywarp heard everything from above them.

"The promise of a new Cybertron in the palm of a hand, when we obtain all four. Oh hohohohoho, Starscream's gonna love this." The Seeker said before he teleported himself out of the area.

The Autobots reported what happened back at base.

"Smokescreen was sucker-punched. It could have happened to any of us." Bulkhead explained putting a hand on Smokescreen's shoulder.

"But it didn't, because I was the one who dropped his guard. I was the one who blew it. Some great warrior I'm turning out to be." The young Autobot argued.

"You still don't get it, do you? A couple of victories aren't gonna make you a legend, and not every mission result in success. Not for me, not for Bee, not even for Optimus. We've gained relics and we've lost some. We've also lost friends, we've even lost a world, but this is one time we get a do-over. We have a chance to bring back Cybertron and everyone in this room needs to be in sync. This isn't about you or your destiny."

"Arcee, you've made your point."

"Optimus, he needs to hear this. You might actually become a great warrior one day, and I sincerely hope that you do, but greatness begins and ends with putting the team first, not your personal score card."

"There's nothing I wouldn't do for you guys." Smokey defended.

"Then stop trying to be a hero and start being an Autobot."

Smokescreen looked down before he looked to Optimus, who said nothing. "You know what? Maybe I'm just not good enough." And he changed to vehicle form and left base.

Cliffjumper was about to do something, but it was too late for that. He sighed before turning at Arcee mad. "What a way to smooth things, partner. You could have been quiet before saying something anyone could regret."

Arcee seemed surprised and confused.

"Cliffjumper's right. Next time Optimus advises you to stop, perhaps you should listen." Ratchet supported.

"I'll bring him back." Bulkhead offered, but Optimus put a hand in front of him to stop him.

"Smokescreen is young, Bulkhead, and has much to learn. But right now, he needs to clear his thoughts, and I need to finish decoding the final Iacon entry." Optimus said.

Inside the Nemesis, Soundwave was still decoding the final Iacon entry too while Megatron was arguing with Dreadwing.

"You've never even spied the relic?" Megatron asked mad.

"By the time I reached the location, it was gone. As were the Autobots." Dreadwing reported.

"It would serve us well to not only decode the final Iacon entry before Optimus Prime does, but to recapture those relics currently held by the Autobots." Megatron told him before turning to Soundwave. "Soundwave, despite your primary task, I trust that you have been making progress pinpointing the location of their base."

Soundwave nodded before showing a live feed of Laserbeak scouting Naboo's plains.

"Good. Given the recent accumulation of evidence, and thanks to the recent data apported by our former native ally, we possess a clear idea of where their native colleagues reside, and most important, in which planet of them their base could be. Laserbeak should soon determine whether the Autobots dwell in proximity."

Meanwhile, inside the Autobot base…

"Ah, the final entry has been decoded." Optimus announced with a smile.

"Has it?" Ratchet asked seeing something.

Optimus looked at the screen and saw all the codes morphing together.

"Hmm, perhaps it's a layer of secondary encryption." Optimus deduced.

On the Nemesis, Soundwave was showing the same result to Megatron.

"The coordinates are forming an image. Why would the final Iacon entry be different from the others?" Megatron asked.

Back with the Autobots…

"Maybe it's a picture of the relic." Bulkhead suggested.

"Of what possible use could that be to us without knowing its location?" Ratchet discussed.

"I trust that Alpha Trion had his reasons." Optimus said.

Once the codes finished morphing together and showed the image of a cybertronian, one that no one expected.

"Smokescreen?!" Cliffjumper asked surprised.

Back in the Nemesis…

"Prime's latest recruit is the final relic of Iacon?!" Megatron asked in disbelief.

Back with the Autobots…

"Is this that hotshot's idea of a joke?" Arcee asked.

"(**I don't think so.**)"

"Maybe he knows where the key is." Bulkhead suggested.

"And never bothered to mention it?" Arcee added.

"After how you acted before he left, it doesn't surprise me." Cliff pointed.

"A more likely possibility is that Smokescreen himself somehow is the key without knowing it." Ratchet deduced.

"Whatever the case, he could be in grave danger. Smokescreen, return to base immediately." Optimus called by com-link, but he earned no response.

"He may have deactivated his com-link." Ratchet realized.

"And…it's all my fault." Arcee admitted, feeling bad with herself and ashamed.

"Locate his position and prepare the ground bridge." Optimus ordered.

Smokescreen was driving all the way down the plains, unaware that Laserbeak was following him. Soundwave relayed it to Megatron.

"It seems our side project is already paying off."

Laserbeak fired at Smokescreen, making him serpentine before return to robot form. He saw the Minicon circle around.

"You picked the wrong day to mess with me, Con." Smokey said activating his weapon.

Then two full charged sonic shots hit him hard, knocking him out. The blast was made by Soundwave, after firing his improved sonic cannons. Next, a ground bridge appeared and the Autobots came out with their weapons ready.

"Smokescreen." Optimus spotted as Soundwave dragged Smokescreen through his own ground bridge, so they sprinted to them.

"No!" Bulkhead yield when the portal disappeared before they could reach them.

Not only the last Omega Key was gone, but Smokescreen with it.


	51. Chapter 51

**51- Inside Job.**

When Smokescreen came back online, the first thing he saw was Knock Out standing right next to him.

"Wakey-wakey." Knock Out greeted sinisterly.

"What?!" Smokey expressed as he tried to get up, but he found himself trapped by chains on an operating table.

"If you're looking for your phase shifter, finders keepers." Knock Out revealed showing that he was now the one wearing it.

"Enough prattling, Knock Out." Megatron said entering the room. "Hand me the final Iacon relic, now."

"Yeah. I can't really help you. That's the only one I was packing." Smokescreen answered.

"Soundwave."

The silent Decepticon showed on his screen the codes morphing together.

"You got the wrong guy, chief. Optimus Prime's the one who can decode the Iacon database." Smokey said.

"Ah, but you misunderstand. The final entry has been decoded by us. And according to our filings, it would appear I do indeed have the right guy." Megatron revealed as Soundwave showed Smokescreen's image.

"The question is what is it that you are still packing?" Knock Out said before he placed an x-ray scanner above Smokescreen, and it revealed that there was an Omega Key inside. "Why! Hidden treasure, of course."

Meanwhile, in the Autobot base…

"Smokescreen must have been taken aboard the Decepticon warship. Tracing his signal through its shielding will be impossible." Ratchet started.

"Continue monitoring all frequencies, Ratchet. Far more than Smokescreen's fate may be at stake." Optimus instructed.

"I don't get it. How could Smoke be an Omega Key?" Bulkhead asked.

"Perhaps he isn't the key, but its container." Ratchet theorized.

"The other Iacon relics were sent to the planets in pods. Why not this one?" Arcee asked.

"When the Decepticons stormed Iacon, it may have been too late for Alpha Trion to launch the final Omega Key into space. At least by standard means." Optimus deduced.

"So Smokescreen assumed everything went black because he was hit by Decepticons." Arcee started.

"But Alpha Trion is the one who actually turned out the kid's lights." Cliffjumper ended.

"It stands to reason that my mentor did not want Smokescreen to know what he was carrying, in the event of capture." Optimus added.

"And with a mobile relic, Alpha Trion couldn't possibly supply fixed coordinates." Arcee realized.

"So the big A slipped us a clue instead. Smoke's mugshot." Bulkhead said.

"The Decepticons got to Smokescreen first. I fear they have decoded the same clue." Ratchet expressed.

Back to the Nemesis, the Decepticons saw the image of the Omega Key inside Smokescreen on the screen.

"Yet another of these identical relics? Remove it swiftly." Megatron demanded.

"With pleasure." Knock Out said, pulling out his buzz saw. "I do so resent a finish flashier than my own."

Knock Out approached his buzz saw closer and closer to Smokescreen, who constantly flinched. But at the last second, Knock Out retrieved it.

"Ha, made you squirm." He mocked before activating the phase shifter and prove it passing his hand through his other arm. "Trippy." He stomped on the floor, but didn't fall through. "And intuitive. Proper grounding ensures that its user won't phase through the floor."

"I said swiftly." Megatron repeated.

Knock Out inserted his hand inside Smokey's chest.

"Get your stinking hand out of my gears." Smokescreen protested.

"And…gotcha." Knock Out said pulling out the key.

"Tell me the function of these relics." Megatron demanded.

"Door stops, shavers, bling. Beats me." Smokescreen replied.

"Hmm, a pity this little gadget won't allow me to just reach into his brainpan and pluck out the info." Knock Out said looking the shifter.

"Fortunately, we possess a device that can." Megatron reassured.

At the same time, inside the Harbinger…

"And that's what I heard from the Autobots." Skywarp ended telling.

"You know what this means? This is a chance that we absolutely cannot afford to lose." Thundercracker said.

"Individually, each of these so-called Omega Keys is useless. Yet, possessing even a single one grants us tremendous negotiating power with either Autobots or Decepticons." Slipstream summarized.

"Still, imagine if we managed to acquire the other three." Starscream suggested.

Immediately, the four Seekers imagined Cybertron restored.

"We could revive Cybertron. And with that, we Seekers will be marked as the greatest Decepticons ever. Everyone will adore us as heroes, no more Megatron." Skywarp imagined.

"And I could seize the throne as Starscream the First: supreme overlord, and emperor of destruction." Starscream proclaimed laughing.

"Whoa, don't go so far, and let's be realistic. Unlike Megatron, we lack the necessary infrastructure to enforce such a reign, even if we had the whole Seeker family here."

"Huh, you're right, Thundercracker. No warship, no army…Only our meager laboratory finds, a ground bridge remote control, a small dose of red energon, and you, old friend." Starscream said looking to his dead clone. "But, I would all too gladly trade this, simply to be restored to our former glory."

"Sounds like you already have a plan in mind, right Starscream?"

"You know me too well, dear sister."

Meanwhile…

"While I am unfamiliar with the lore of these Omega Keys, Alpha Trion knew many secrets, and the ancients possessed technology that has long been lost to what we consider modern science. Whatever their function, this much is certain. We cannot restore Cybertron without all four Omega Keys in our possession. The future of our home world depends on it." Optimus told to the other Autobots, but Megatron was also there listening, so it was not real, only a memory that he was seeing inside Smokescreen's mind.

Knock Out was also seeing it through a video feed before he went to disconnect Smokey's cable first.

"That's a wrap." He said disconnecting it, waking him up.

Next, he disconnected Megatron's, waking him up too.

"The power to remake Cybertron, as I see fit." Megatron said impressed as he got off the operating table. "I will pry the other two keys from Optimus Prime's lifeless fingers. We must find the exact location of the Autobot base. Patch in and tear apart Smokescreen's mind if you must."

"Me?" Knock Out asked confused.

"Who else? Do you think I would entrust you to see this key safely to the vault containing the other one?" Megatron asked before he left the lab with the key.

Knock Out sighed. "Once more, into the brainpan."

"No, not again! Stay out of my head!" Smokescreen begged.

Knock Out chuckled. "No, no, you'll only make things worse for yourself."

But when he was close enough, Smokey took the chance, grabbed and activated the phase shifter.

"Worse how?" He smirked.

Smokescreen managed to phase through his chains trying to recover the phase shifter, but Knock Out wanted it too, so they were locked in a game of tug-n-war. They continued struggling until they passed through the wall, and Smokescreen tripped, but he had the phase shifter. He started to laugh when he saw Knock Out stuck in the wall.

"Well, aren't you the clever one." Knock Out said trying to break free, but without use. "This ship is miles in the space and swarming with Decepticons. Do you really think you can escape?"

"Who says I'm looking to escape?" Smokescreen answered as he put on the phase shifter and left, leaving Knock Out stuck, who shouted in frustration.

After a while passing through the walls, he finally spotted Megatron, with the key on hand. He deduced that inside the room in front there was the other key, so he deactivated the shifter and ran at him.

"Think fast." He said grabbing the key and disappearing through the wall.

"What?!" Megatron exclaimed in disbelief before opening the door and saw the other key gone too, which made him hit the table hard and roar in anger.

Smokescreen continued his escape, until his path was blocked by three Decepticon heavy soldiers, and other three came from behind.

"Oh, this isn't the way out?"

The Cons opened fire, but the lasers went through him, so he simply observed as the Cons simply killed themselves. During his route, he passed through the room where the Cons storage their relics, and saw one capsule in his way, the one which contained the Resonance Blaster.

"I will make sure this doesn't harm any Autobot anymore." He said before he operated the shifter fast, allowing him to grab the weapon before exiting the room.

He continued his path, ever passing through an Insecticon, leaving it confused.

**Chorax**

Finally, he reached the ship's roof, and fortunately for him, the warship entered a planet's atmosphere, so he didn't have to enter like a meteor. But he saw Megatron and some Decepticon soldiers in front of him.

"The keys." Megatron demanded as the troops aimed at him. "A pity you're incapable of flight."

"Yeah, like I'm gonna let that stop me." Smokescreen said before he jumped off the ship, falling in the sky.

Of course, being out of the ship allowed him being detected in the Autobot base.

"Smokescreen's signal is back online." Ratchet announced.

"The kid escaped the warship." Cliffjumper deduced.

"Smokescreen to base, I can really use a ground bridge!" He called by com-link.

"Retrieve the Omega Keys! Quickly!" Megatron demanded as he grabbed and threw one of the Decepticon overboard. And next another one.

The first one was an air trooper, so he changed to vehicle form and went after Smokescreen, but the other had a terrain alt mode so he could only scream.

"Flyers! I need flyers!" Megatron shouted.

Two more air soldiers jumped off and joined the chase. At the same time in the Autobot base…

"Setting coordinates. Strange." Ratchet said analyzing the signal.

"What's the problem?" Cliffjumper asked.

"Smokescreen's telemetry data doesn't make sense. I can't lock onto his location."

Smokescreen noticed blaster fire coming from above him. He attached the keys and weapon to his back and positioned himself to go faster. Next, he activated the phase shifter before he spread all his limbs to slow down and passed through his chaser, so then he blasted the Con in pieces.

"I've isolated the problem: Smokescreen is in free fall." Ratchet reported. "Smokescreen, I'm opening the ground bridge directly below you."

After receiving the warning and seeing the portal appear, Smokescreen deactivated the shifter. "Brace yourselves: I'm gonna make an entrance."

But suddenly, he heard an engine noise above him. He looked up and saw Megatron coming in vehicle mode before he tackled him, pushing him away from the portal.

Ratchet saw it on his monitor. "He's…off course!"

"You missed?!" Arcee asked in disbelief.

"Open another one! Fast!" Bulkhead yelled.

But there was another problem: Smokescreen saw the floor very close. So, he decided to take a crucial decision.

"I hope proper grounding on this thing doesn't apply to actual ground." He said turning on the phase shifter.

Smokescreen continued the fall, and closed the eyes, in case of the worst. Surprisingly, he passed through the ground, while the Cons simply crashed and exploded, including the Decepticon soldier who was falling behind them, except Megatron, who dodged it. That was registered in the base too.

"No." Ratchet lamented.

Megatron transformed and landed near the crash site, and two air troopers joined him.

"Scourer the wreckage! I want those keys!" He ordered.

While they searched for him and the keys, Smokescreen passed through a rock wall of a ledge below them.

"Hey Ratchet, I could still really use that ground bridge." Smokey called, making everyone to relieve.

Moments later, Smokescreen was back at base with the souvenirs he brought with next to him.

"Did I tell you? Destiny. Alpha Trion knew I'll keep it safe." Smokey said proud.

"You have surprised us again, Smokey. And I think someone owns you an apology." Cliff said looking to a certain female Autobot.

Arcee sighed, and then, she smiled. "Nice work, kid. And, sorry for what I told you before. I shouldn't have been so hard with you."

"Is okay, Arcee. Besides, maybe you were right after all." Smokescreen said, surprising her. "I needed that, after all that's what made me do what any Autobot would do in my place."

Arcee chuckled happy. "Glad to know I helped you in the end."

"(**Hold on. One, two…You only found two.**)" Bee counted with his fingers.

"It was the only key in Megatron's vault." Smokey replied.

"Then three keys are accounted for." Optimus said taking the keys.

"Then the fourth is still somewhere around the Cons' warship." Bulkhead deduced.

"Unless…Megatron never had it to begin with?" Arcee suggested.

Then the computer showed something, with an image of Starscream.

"A high-frequency signal, with an embedded message." Ratchet reported.

"Starscream." Cliffjumper recognized.

"I have obtained something of interest to you which seems to be of no practical use to me." Ratchet read.

"It's gotta be the Omega Key." Bulkhead deduced.

"He's the one who blindsided me." Smokescreen realized.

"What else could Scream be referring to?" Arcee said.

"Yep, yep, there's more." Ratchet announced. "Bring medical kit: I only ask for the surgical replacement of my T-Cog in return."

Cliffjumper laughed. "Like we're gonna give Scream back his wings."

"Without the missing key, Cybertron will remain devoid of life."

"Broken record, I know. But…it could be a trick." Arcee reminded.

"It is possible that Starscream does not yet realize the significance of what he holds." Optimus suggested.

"And we do know that he has been incapable of flight for some time." Ratchet added.

"The stakes are too great for us not to consider Starscream's proposal. However, we will take precautions."

**Endor**

The Autobots opened a ground bridge in a clear area inside a forest: the destined place for meeting Starscream. Optimus, Ratchet, Cliffjumper and Bulkhead came out with weapons ready while Arcee, Bumblebee and Smokescreen waited in the base.

"There." Bulkhead said, spotting Starscream lying next to a boulder.

"Starscream, show us the Omega Key." Optimus asked.

But the Decepticon didn't answer, so the Autobots came closer.

"Give it up, Scream." Cliff said, poking him with his gun, but the body fell down dead.

"We're too late. The T-Cog won't help him now." Ratchet observed.

But as they started to scan the body, something went through the ground bridge. With hyper speed, Starscream, Skywarp and Thundercracker entered the base; they saw that everything went slowly around them.

"It would seem we have the run of the place, boys." Starscream observed.

"Ah, red energon, what a wonder." Thundercracker said amazed.

Skywarp approached to Arcee. "Oh, how easy it would be to gut you." He said pointing his finger close to her eye, but he pulled away.

Starscream looked at the rest of the Autobots. "To gut all of you, but first things first."

"Where does Optimus keep his keyring?" Thundercraker questioned.

They started to inspect the storage areas.

"Not here!" Thundercracker reported.

"Nope!" Skywarp followed.

"No!" Starscream added.

"Whoa. Hey Starscream, look at this." Skywarp called, showing his brother the room where Airachnid was trapped.

"I was wondering what happened to that wretch." Starscream admired before continuing the search.

Skywarp groaned frustrated. "Do they think we have all day?"

Then, Thundercraker found it. "Ah, there you are. Found it!"

Meanwhile, Ratchet was scanning the clone's lifeless body.

"Curious. Starscream has been deceased for quite some time." Ratchet saw.

"Well, how's that possible if he just sent us a message?" Bulkhead asked.

"Unless…" Cliff started.

"We have been deceived." Optimus realized.

Thundercracker fired one of his missiles and destroyed the door, seeing the pieces move slowly. The Autobots felt the impact force.

"Whoa." Arcee expressed.

"What was that?" Smokescreen asked.

"(**What's going on?**)"

Suddenly, the emergency fire-hose self-activated.

"(**There is no fire here!**)"

"Arcee, close the ground bridge, now!" Optimus ordered by com-link.

Arcee pulled the lever up slowly while the Seekers returned, each one carrying one of the keys.

"Now that we have your trinkets, we are free to enjoy slitting your…" Starscream started, but stopped when he saw Arcee closing the portal.

"But as we appear to be pressed for time." Thundercracker ended.

The Seekers went through the portal before it closed, emerging in front of the other Autobots.

"Autobots, maintain positions." Optimus instructed, very slowly.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Skywarp asked before making funny sounds imitating the way he listened Optimus as they passed through them normally. "You Autobots think you're so superior, but you know what you really are? Slow!"

Then, Optimus looked like he heard something behind him and aimed his cannon at the Seekers.

That made Skywarp laugh nervously. "The red energon wore off, didn't it?"

"You had to open your mouth. Don't you, bigmouth?!" Thundercracker blamed.

"Whoa, three Starscreams?" Bulkhead asked in disbelief.

"No, those are Thundercracker and Skywarp." Cliffjumper recognized.

"And they have the Omega keys." Ratchet noticed.

"Now!" Starscream commanded, making both Seekers to fire their missiles at the Autobots, forcing them to dodge. Next, they started to run before he activated his com-link. "Slipstream, we have them! We need an escape route right now!"

The Autobots fired their weapons as they went after the Seekers, but both Skywarp and Thundercracker fired their weapons back, so they couldn't come much closer. Then, a ground bridge appeared in front of them all and the Seekers jumped in in time.

"Yes!" Starscream said.

"See you around, Autobot losers!" Skywarp provoked.

The Seekers's bridge disappeared before the Autobots could reach it.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Optimus roared in anger.

"We'll get them back." Bulkhead said, trying to cheer him up.

"The keys can be of no use to Starscream and his minions while they scrounge in the wild like some scraplets." Ratchet said.

"There must be something that we can offer him in exchange." Cliff added.

"The fate of Cybertron now rests in Starscream's hands. Whatever his intentions." Optimus said.

Meanwhile, in the Nemesis, everyone saw what happened to Knock Out.

"I beg you, my liege, release me from this absurd predicament." Knock Out begged.

"No. You shall serve as a constant reminder to those who dare fail me." Megatron declared before he and Dreadwing left Knock Out and entered the bridge. "I cannot allow Optimus Prime to be the one to revive Cybertron. We will locate the Autobot base, invade it and retrieve the Omega Keys."

"Been there, done that." Slipstream's voice called, making them see her, Starscream, Skywarp and Thundercracker standing like nothing in the bridge, which made Megatron angry.

"Please, pardon our unannounced visit, Lord Megatron." Thundercracker apologized as he and the other Seekers bowed.

Dreadwing pulled out his cannon, but Megatron put a hand on his shoulder as a sign to stop.

"But we have come bearing…peace offering." Starscream said as he and his siblings showed him the Omega Keys, one each one.


	52. Chapter 52

**52- Patch.**

The Nemesis was flying near a sun while Megatron's shadow stood in front of the four Omega Keys lying on the floor. Dreadwing was alongside him, in front of Starscream and his Seekers.

"Few things of value come without a price. So tell me, Starscream, what is it that you and your comrades wish in return?" Megatron demanded.

"Only to be Decepticons once again." Starscream answered as he and his siblings bowed.

"Dreadwing is my first lieutenant now."

"And I accept that much has changed during my absence. We only wish to serve you, our one true master, in any way that you deem fit."

"I am deeply impressed by your accomplishment, Starscream. And know that I will put your offerings to good use, whatever the outcome."

"Outcome? Of what?" Starscream asked confused.

Megatron turned at Dreadwing. "See to it that Knock Out is extracted from the wall."

Moments later, in the med lab, Knock Out was stretching his limbs.

"Ah, it's good to be back." He expressed before he went to put a cortical psychic patch cord behind Megatron's head. "Now, what will we be fishing for today, my liege?"

"Starscream's true motives." Megatron answered looking at his former second-in-command, who was lying on another medical berth, a little nervous before Knock Out connected other cord to his head's back.

Next, it looked like it was happening when the Decepticon space bridge exploded, while Starscream was on the Nemesis' bridge.

"Decepticons, it is with deep sorrow, that I note for the log: Megatron's spark… has been extinguished." Starscream reported with sorrow, but then he smirked. "All… hail… Starscream."

"All hail Starscream!" All the troops chanted.

"Well, well. You certainly didn't waste any time." Megatron's voice said, making Starscream to look everywhere until he saw him next to him.

"What?! I just watched you perish!"

"I did not perish then, and I'm very much with you now. The present you, as well as the past."

Starscream did not understand it until he saw behind himself with the Decepticon troopers cheering him.

"All hail Starscream!" The Cons chanted.

"I can't hear you!" Starscream shouted.

"All hail Starscream!"

"One more time!"

"All hail Starscream!"

Knock Out was watching the whole record on the monitor.

"This is going to be juicy." He simply said.

Back to the memory, Starscream started dancing in a funny way as everyone continued cheering him, while the real one saw it.

"Ah, you're inside my head, aren't you?" Starscream realized.

"The cortical physic patch. You see there are no secrets in here, only your memories. You cannot manipulate their content or modify their outcome. What we see is how it happened." Megatron replied.

Then it appeared a memory when Starscream was in presence of Optimus Prime.

"If you want to be a true leader, Starscream, then stray from Megatron's path and lead the Decepticons toward peace."

"I would be willing to consider a truce, if you would be willing to bow before me, Optimus Prime."

Next when he was mad with Knock Out after his race incident.

"You have defied my orders yet again!"

"My mistake, commander Starscream."

"It…is…LORD!"

Next when he was talking to Wheeljack.

"Haven't you heard? I lead the Decepticons now."

Back to his mind…

"Now, where did we leave off? Oh yes, all hail Starscream? A rather obvious motif, Starscream. You deem yourself more able to lead the Decepticons than myself?" Megatron asked.

"No! Not anymore. I have learned from my many failures, master."

Then another flashback appeared, when Starscream talked to his clones.

"Esteemed members of my armada, you now stand upon the very precipice of glory. To meet the destiny which I have so tenaciously worked toward." He announced to his new squadron.

"Dynamic leadership of the Decepticons!" One of the clones suddenly said.

Back to his mind…

"That clone said it, not me!" Starscream defended.

"It seems you would stop at nothing to disrupt my rule. Including assassination!"

"It was their idea, not mine!"

Then another flashback showed when Starscream was with Airachnid and the Insecticon.

"With this creature under your control and at our disposal we might employ it to terminate Megatron, allowing us to rule the Decepticons."

In his mind…

"I see no clones here. Was this their idea too?" Megatron asked.

"I don't remember any of this. I must have been half crazed at the time. A victim of energon deficiency." Starscream invented.

"Tell me why I should welcome back someone who's every waking impulse has been to thwart me, undercut me, overthrow me?!"

"Not true! I have always put your well-being before my own." Starscream responded while they saw the flashback when he pulled out the dark energon sharp from Megatron's chest.

"How does this revolting chapter comes to attending to my well-being?"

"I was simply trying to help. By ridding you of the dark matter polluting your body."

Then it appeared the time when Starscream was talking to an unconscious Megatron.

"Seems I possess the only thing that would allow you to rise off that slab and walk again, my dearest Megatron."

In his mind…

"I even risked being buried and eaten alive for you."

Then the scene changed to when Starscream was holding the cave's top above him.

"I…I did not abandon you master. I return, to save you! Look into my spark, Lord Megatron. My intentions were true."

In his mind…

"Were they, Starscream?! Were they ever?!" Megatron asked furious. As the image changed to when Starscream managed to get out of the crumble.

"Well, now who has hit rock bottom? What's that? I'm sorry, I can't hear you beneath all that ruble!" He exclaimed before laughing maniacally. "Farewell, Lord Megatron. May you rust in peace." He was about to leave, but stopped. "But you have survived far worse. If you manage to free yourself you would blame me for your set back. And there is no way that I can possibly escape from your wrath. Or worse yet: your mindless followers would come looking for you, and take credit for your rescue. Credit that can rightfully be mine! Ragh! MEGATRON!"

Back to his mind, Starscream had no answer after all that they saw.

"A word of advice? Stop thinking aloud." Megatron advised.

"I don't want to play this game anymore! Take the keys! We'll pretend I was never here."

"No, Starscream! There are only two possible outcomes based upon what I find here in your twisted little mind. If I do not deem that you're worthy of rejoining the Decepticons, you will perish on this very day."

"Isn't termination rather extreme? I mean, a really good trancing usually straightens me out, doesn't it?" Starscream asked.

Then many flashbacks showed when Megatron punished Starscream brutally, even when he returned.

"No, master! NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Back to his mind…

"Why wouldn't you wish to harness my talent for the Decepticon cause when I have so much deviousness to offer?" Starscream suggested.

Then it appeared when he showed Megatron the Autobot trooper's corpse.

"Consider it a welcome home present."

In his mind…

"See how generous I can be, my liege?"

"When it suits you." Megatron answered.

Then the flashback changed when the Terrorcon attacked.

"Master, that's your plan? Bring Autobots back from the death to attack us?!" Starscream asked, horrified.

Then it changed when Starscream engaged Cliffjumper.

"At other times, you can be quiet insolent!" Megatron said.

"Apologies. It's just that I've gone to so much trouble to try to terminate a single Autobot in the first place."

Then it showed when Megatron finished the Terrorcon.

"Trouble would have been facing him as a gladiator."

"I've always considered my wits to be my sharpest weapon."

Then it changed when Starscream faced both Autobots, Sky and Dreadwing with the Apex Armor.

"Wait, you four are up to something."

Then it showed everything that happened to him next.

"You'll never learn, Starscream. Your arrogance will trumpet your wits every time."

The next scene was when Starscream tried to revive Skyquake with dark energon in front of the Autobots.

"You cannot harm me while dark energon flows through my veins! I am invincible!"

Then he lost his arm. Next was when he fired the energon harvester at Bulkhead.

"You're a big one. This could take a while."

Then it happened what Bulkhead did to him. Next was when he confessed to Arcee what he tried to do to Cliffjumper.

"What? She's taking credit for trying to scrapping him now too? That was my doing!"

That made Arcee to aim her weapons at him, making him scream. Then it changed to when he faced Smokescreen for the first time.

"Any last words, Smokescreen and Luke?"

And Smokey took the armor from him. Next it changed to when he reunited with Grievous.

"And my T-Cog?"

"Uh, temporary setback. Other Autobots, other T-Cogs. We shall find a replacement soon enough."

"Not soon enough. Now."

Next it showed when the droids stole his T-Cog, and when he discovered he couldn't transform.

"My T-Cog."

Back to his mind…

"You no longer possess the ability to take flight?"

"Ah, yes. I was going to bring that up, and as you might imagine my predicament pains me to no end."

The next flashback showed Starscream with his clones exiting the Harbinger.

"Fortunately, the Harbinger's tracking systems have remained sync to Megatron's warship. Of course, we should require a means of reaching the…" Starscream was saying, until he heard a transforming noise from behind him. He turned back and saw all the clones in his vehicle mode. "Ah, you can transform? Eh… of course you can, hehe. How else would you fly to the ship? That was a test to which you all…passed."

Back to his mind, while it showed when Starscream was riding on his speeder bike…

"I hope that you might see fit to express your gratitude for the Omega Keys by restoring my starfighter mode, so that may I be able to fly just like my brothers and sister. After all, would I not be more valuable to you with wings?"

Next appeared a lot of images showing Starscream changing and making good use of his alt form.

"Oh, I do transform with an exceptional sense of style…I said that aloud, didn't I?"

Next it changed to when he was captured by the Autobots.

"Megatron tried to extinguish my spark in cold blood. Then all but replace me with that treacherous wretch Airachnid. She abandoned me, left me for scrap! So why not rat them out?"

In his mind…

"No one asked you to leave the Decepticon folds." Megatron said.

"I wasn't exactly made to feel welcome at the time."

The next flashback showed when Megatron was going to execute him as an example.

"Master, please! Give me one more chance! I beg of you!"

Back to his mind…

"Despite the fact that I had seen the error of my ways and dedicated my spark to you."

Then the image changed to Starscream's apology.

"I have gained a clear understanding of my place in this universe. Of who I am. Of who I was always meant to be: Starscream, second-in-command. Humble servant to Lord Megatron."

Inside his mind…

"Until the next opportunity arises to subvert me." Megatron pointed.

Then the flashback showed when he talked with Knock Out alone.

"And how is the patient doing today?" Starscream asked.

"Same old."

"An inglorious fate that he should remain in this vegetative state."

"On the contrary." Knock Out reassured. "Megatron's body may be scrap metal, but his mind is still peculating."

"Keep that to yourself." Starscream said softly as he approached Knock Out face-to-face. "That blasted Soundwave sees and hears everything."

"The eyes and ears of the Decepticons." Knock Out said in the same voice tone.

"Well, as long as their master remains in limbo, so does their cause. The Decepticons deserve a strong alert leader."

"One who would require a loyal second-in-command." Knock Out offered, interested in where was going Starscream with his conversation.

Starscream chuckled. "A candidate would need to earn that post by making a strong case to said eyes and ears."

"A case for showing mercy, Lord Starscream?"

Knock Out saw that too, so he started to get nervous.

"Uh oh. Does this thing have a fast-forward button? Or better yet erase?!" He said nervous pressing all the buttons.

Then the screen showed that the next scene was when they two tried to convince Soundwave.

"Knock Out, if you would be so kind as to provide your expert medical opinion to Soundwave. For the historical record." Starscream requested.

"Simply put: unaided Megatron could remain in this deathless slumber forever."

"Our master would not have wanted to be seen this way: to stand idly by while he remains captive in his own body. Is not just." Starscream expressed.

Soundwave walked beside Starscream and pointed to the monitor.

"Brainwave activity. Not evidence of consciousness, but merely of an endless dream from which Megatron may never wake." Knock Out corrected.

"Soundwave, we must face reality: Megatron is lost to us." Starscream declared.

"The only honorable option would be to show him mercy." Knock Out offered.

"A simple throw of the switch."

Knock Out started to get really nervous.

"When Megatron comes out of it, he'll do more than just stick me back in that wall: he'll have Starscream's head and mine!" He yelled scared, but he saw the cord behind Megatron's head, and an idea came to his mind. "But… if I disconnect before a proper power-down, the link is severed and… the big guy will never emerge from Starscream's head."

Knock Out started to twist the plug, but suddenly a hand grabbed his own: it was Dreadwing.

"Everything okay here?" He asked.

Knock Out twisted the plug back. "Just checking cable integrity."

Meanwhile, inside Starscream's mind…

"Is it any wonder that I've come to value loyalty above all else?" Megatron asked.

"Well, you know we are Decepticons. I'm sure than even your beloved Dreadwing isn't perfect."

"No one is perfect, Starscream. But like his departed twin, Dreadwing understands honor."

Then the flashback showed when Starscream awakened Skyquake from his slumber.

"Awaken, warrior. Rise and serve your new master." Starscream called.

"Skyquake serves only one master." The new Decepticon pronounced.

"Excellent. Your loyalty and devotion will set a fine example for the troops. No need to be timid, Skyquake, you may bow." Starscream encouraged.

"You fail to grasp my meaning. I am here on a mission, assigned to me by my one master: Megatron."

"Yes, him. Sadly, Megatron is no longer with us." Starscream pointed.

"Impossible." Skyquake answered.

"Why is this so difficult for everyone to accept?"

Next it showed all what happened that caused his demise. Followed by when Starscream returned holding dark energon.

"Ah, the gravesite of the mighty Skyquake. So quick to reject my authority while you lived, but as the first of my reanimated warriors you shall bow to my command." Starscream proclaimed as he broke the dark energon shard in two pieces and threw one into the grave.

The piece fell into one of the cracks and began to glow. Next, he inserted the other half into his chest, making his eyes turn purple.

"Yes! Power of dark energon, be mine!" He said as his body was covered with purple flames. "Symbiosis! Hahahahahahaha! I CAN FEEL IT!"

Back to his mind…

"I understand he perished that day." Megatron said.

"Well, Skyquake is neither living or dead and no doubt continues to wonder through some dimensional neither-realm in search of his missing limb." Starscream explained.

"It would be wise to keep that to yourself around the warship." Megatron advised.

But Dreadwing saw everything, which made him angry. Thing that Knock Out witnessed.

"Awkward." He mumbled.

But Starscream seemed surprised.

"Does this mean?" He started.

"Yes, I will allow you and your fellow Seekers to return to our ranks. If only because you are more valuable beside me than against me."

"Ah, thank the Allspark!" Starscream yelled happy.

"Inviting has nearly destroyed the Decepticons during your absence. We must operate as a united front if we are to revive and conquer Cybertron. That means each and everyone of us, Knock Out." Megatron said to the screen, making Knock Out to get a chill.

"Megatron sure knows how to patch things up, eh Dread…?" Knock Out started, but then he saw that Dreadwing was gone. "Dreadwing?"

Dreadwing was outside, on top of the warship, but he felt betrayed, cheated, used. He couldn't believe it: Optimus was right about everything he said about Megatron. He ended letting a roar of rage.


	53. Chapter 53

**53- Regeneration.**

Everyone was inside the Autobot base, even the kids and BB-8.

"You know, I might not be the first human on Cybertron, but I can still be the first human tourist." Han proposed on Bulkhead's shoulder.

"Why didn't you tell us about the Omega Keys before?" Sky asked to his partner sitting on her shoulders. "We could have helped you."

"We know. You probably didn't notice, but things have been kind of intense around here lately. So we have been busy, a lot." Arcee answered.

"So, you guys can really be going home soon, huh?"

"Don't worry, Luke, we'll come visit. Once they get their place set up, we can bunk with them, right?"

"Uh, Han…" Bulkhead started with a disappointed look.

"We can go there to see you, right?" Aris asked.

"Aren't we getting ahead of ourselves here? Not only do we lack any actual method of reaching Cybertron, but Starscream now controls the sole means of our planet's restoration." Ratchet reminded.

"As far as we know." Optimus added.

"You think Starscream has rejoined the Cons?" Smokescreen asked.

"He might have used the Omega Keys to buy back Megatron's favor." Cliffjumper deduced.

Ratchet scoffed. "Without first trying to sell them to the highest bidder, that wouldn't surprise me if he had the nerve to contact us and…"

Suddenly, the computer beeped as the same way like when Starscream sent them his messages.

"Okay, that's weird." Bulkhead said.

"Is it Starscream?" Arcee asked.

"No, it is Dreadwing. And he wants to meet." Ratchet answered.

**Polis Massa**

The Autobots reached to in middle of a desert wasteland on a huge asteroid floor by ground bridge. They arrived in vehicle form and immediately transformed with their guns ready.

"Drop your weapon!" Bulkhead ordered.

"Hands where we can see them!" Smokescreen followed.

"And don't try any tricks!" Cliff added.

Everyone aimed at Dreadwing, who emerged from behind a rock in front of them.

"I am not here to fight, but to give you this." He said showing them a recognizable object in the floor between them.

"The Forge of Solus Prime?" Arcee recognized surprised.

"It could be rigged to blow." Bulkhead deduced.

Optimus deactivated his battle mask. "Dreadwing, what do you ask in return?"

"Only that you use it wisely."

"And the Omega Keys?" Arcee asked.

"In Megatron's possession. Under heaviest guard."

"Scream did make a deal with the Cons." Cliffjumper realized.

"Why?" Optimus asked deactivating his cannons.

"A shadow of disgrace has been cast upon the Decepticons. It is a cause I no longer wish to be a part of." Dreadwing revealed.

"Then I appeal to you again: join us and help end this conflict once and for all."

"Betraying my kind is not the same as accepting yours."

After all said, Dreadwing turned back with his head down, jumped down an edge and left in vehicle form. After that, the Autobots, back at base and now in possession of the forge, witnessed how Optimus activated it as he held it.

"It's no Star Saber, but I bet it can shatter Megatron's blade, and put some dents into that ugly mug of his." Smokescreen said.

"Is not that kind of hammer." Cliff corrected.

"With the Decepticons in possession of all four Omega Keys, a more appropriate use of the forge would be to use it to replicate our own." Ratchet suggested.

"Even with such power their reconstruction would require a level of expertise I do not possess." Optimus said.

"I guess we better hope Megatron doesn't destroy the keys to prevent anyone from never going home." Arcee said.

"Megatron may be evil, but I believe he will use the keys for their intended purpose."

"Well I say we let him keep them and do all the work for us." Bulkhead suggested, making everyone look at him. "Well I mean, what difference does it make who restores Cybertron?"

"If Megatron revives Cybertron, he will no doubt use it to his political advantage."

"Uh uh…you lost me."

"In all likelihood, the leader of the Decepticons will portray himself as our planet's savior and brand all Autobots as war criminals."

"The grand deception continues." Cliffjumper said.

"Megatron's so called achievement could influence Cybertron for eons to come: poisoning the sparks and minds of its returning citizens. Hardly the ideal way to begin a new age." Ratchet said.

"But there is hope: for while Megatron may have the keys, he has yet to discover the existence of the Omega Lock itself." Optimus continued.

"Omega Lock?" Bulkhead asked surprised.

"Wait, now you lost me." Arcee said.

"That which the four relics were designed to activate. We must locate the device before Megatron does and secure it until we can recover the keys." Optimus explained.

"There are no more Iacon entries to decode. This lock could be on any place of the galaxy." Ratchet pointed.

"Actually…it is on Cybertron."

What?" The whole team asked in disbelief.

"How do you know?" Ratchet asked.

"Alpha Trion revealed its location to me during the message convey by the Star Saber." Optimus revealed as he hoped the forge on his shoulders.

"And you didn't think to tell us?"

"Alpha Trion did not wish it so." Optimus answered as he walked to the ground bridge. "With the Forge of Solus Prime, we now possess the means of reaching Cybertron. I must work quickly, as our tactical advantage over Megatron will not last long."

Meanwhile, Dreadwing was walking through the Nemesis's corridors, until…

"Dreadwing, I have been searching for you." Megatron called him from behind.

Dreadwing's face showed that he was not pleased, but he had to maintain appearances, so he turned at his leader. "I am at your service, Lord Megatron."

"I recognize that Starscream's return to our ranks may be…difficult for you. Given the loss of your twin under his command, but your cooperation is essential: we Decepticons will be best equipped to rule a restored Cybertron only if we are united."

"Understood. And if it pleases you, master, I intend to reach out to our comrade…personally."

Meanwhile, in the med lab, Starscream was lying on an operational berth unconscious.

"Rise and shine." Knock Out called, waking him up. "Your T-Cog transplant was a success. Yes, I am just that good."

"Don't get to special yourself, Knock Out. Now that I witnessed it, I know how to operate it properly too." Thundercracker expressed, revealing that the other Seekers were also present there.

"Well, but I'm still the professional here. I can also share other things, like how I keep my luxurious finish at top. That could serve you well, my dear." Knock Out said to Slipstream. "What if I tell you more detailed later?"

"Not a chance. I have my own ways to shine." She answered crossing her arms.

"Ah, finally. I can't wait to take flight and soar among the stars." Starscream said relieved.

"Also, I can't wait to get my own vehicle mode. We have been unable to achieve a proper ship mode to fly together." Skywarp revealed.

"I can give you a hand with that. I know which kind of ships could suit you well." Knock Out offered.

"Starscream, I regret to inform you that you'll not live to spread your wings…ever again." Dreadwing said from the lab's entrance, pulling out his cannon and charging it. "HYAAAAAH!"

He opened fire, but the shot missed Starscream's head. He ran to a corner, while the Seekers scattered through the room and Knock Out went near the exit.

"Knock Out, help me!" Starscream begged, but the red Decepticon simply ran out of the room.

"Coward! He would avoid any conflict only to protect his chassis." Skywarp said mad.

"But not us." Thundercracker said as they two jumped on Dreadwing's shoulder, trying to stop him.

"Stay out of this! This is between us two." Dreadwing said pushing them back, but suddenly, he felt an electrified hit on his back: it was Slipstream, who pulled out electrified whips from her hands.

"If you mess with one Seeker, you mess with all of us." She said attacking with her whips again.

The whips' hits, and also that Skywarp was using his teleportation ability to hit Dreadwing with surprise attacks, were enough to contain Dreadwing a little. Until he anticipated where Skywarp was supposed to appear and grabbed him and threw him at Slipstream. Next, he dropped his cannon and pulled out his sword, while Starscream picked up a durabyllium drill to try to defend himself.

"Dreadwing, what has gotten into you?" Starscream asked, right before Dreadwing sliced the drill easily. "No, wait! This is about Skyquake, isn't it? I thought we had put that behind us."

"So had I!" Dreadwing said before he took another swing, but Starscream dodged.

Thundercracker tried to hook himself to Dreadwing's back, trying to take him down as Skywarp and Slipstream were still recovering from a little electric effect. But the big Decepticon simply pushed him aside before continuing approaching Starscream.

"Casualties are an unfortunate consequence of war, but I assure you your twin met his end with great honor!" Starscream said, trying to calm him down.

"Which you disgraced, by raising him from the dead!" Dreadwing shouted.

"Oh, you know about that. There must be something I can do! Some form of reparation I can offer to alleviate your anguish!"

"Your spark will suffice!"

"DREADWING!" A voice called from the entrance: it was Megatron. "Stand down!"

"This desecrater must pay for his actions!"

"You call this loyalty, master?!" Slipstream asked.

"I certainly not." Thundercracker opined.

"I said stand down! That is an order." Megatron demanded again.

"One which I cannot follow." Dreadwing answered.

He was about to strike Starscream with his sword, but before he could, at the same time the other three Seekers were about to fire their missiles at him, he felt an agonizing pain in his chest. He looked down to see his spark chamber destroyed, made by Megatron, who fired Dreadwing's cannon. With his spark no more, Dreadwing collapsed to the floor, dead. The Seekers looked at their leader in disbelief.

"I'm okay? I'm okay!" Starscream said cheered, before bowing to Megatron. "Lord Megatron, you have my eternal thanks."

"Do not ever make me regret which one of you I've spared." He warned, in a very threatening tone.

Meanwhile, there was a deep silence in the Autobot base.

"Is it my imagination or has Optimus been acting differently since that message from Alpha Trion?" Cliffjumper asked.

"(**I noticed that something was being weird too.**)"

"Yeah, he has been keeping things from us." Bulkhead nodded.

"Even Ratchet is out of the loop." Arcee pointed.

"Well give me one good reason Optimus couldn't trust his own teammates. Why he couldn't have told us about the Omega Lock?" Bulkhead demanded.

"Because if he had, Megatron would have pulled it out of my head with his patch." Smokescreen answered wisely.

"He has a point." Cliff supported.

"Like it matters. The Cons are holding all the keys anyway." Bulkhead said.

Meanwhile, in the Nemesis's laboratory, the Seekers and Knock Out, who was holding a scanning device, were trying to figure out what other information the keys contained.

"Tick tock, Knock Out. Tick tock! Megatron's expecting results and given what we just witnessed, I would say that we cannot afford to disappoint our master." Skywarp said.

"We? Unless nagging counts, I haven't seen you lift a finger." Knock Out replied as he held a key to examine it.

"We are the ones who brought him the keys. Do we really need to prove ourselves further by deciphering on how they operate too?" Starscream responded.

"Well, maybe at least Thundercracker. His scientific experience should be the best help on this." Slipstream suggested.

"Only if Knock Out ask it properly, because while we were defending our brother, he decided to shirk." Thundercracker simply said.

"Well, perhaps if my research hadn't been sidelined by someone's cosmetic surgery, I might be further along right now! And I wasn't running away, I was searching for Megatron!" Knock Out defended.

"Oh, just give it here!" Skywarp said grabbing his key. He tried to pull it apart; next he began bashing it on the table.

"Do you really think that's going to work?" Thundercracker asked.

"Oh gee, why didn't I think of that?!" Knock Out joked.

"Then do something!" Skywarp shouted as he slashed Knock Out's chest with the key.

Knock Out saw that he now had a mark, but it was enough to make him growl mad, which made Slipstream laugh of his reaction. He grabbed another key, and tried to clash it with Skywarp's, but when the keys touched, they mended together and glowed a little, leaving the Cons impressed.

"Do you think?" Knock Out asked, suggesting what they suspected.

"Indeed. Starscream, grab that one." Thundercracker instructed as he grabbed the last one. "Ready? Go."

When the four keys mended, they projected a hologram of Cybertron, with some coordinates.

Starscream laughed. "And that is why Dreadwing is pushing up lugnuts."

"And we are not." Skywarp added.

They immediately went to show their leader the results.

"Of course, keys are useless without something to unlock." Megatron said before turning at Soundwave. "Target the space bridge for Cybertron."

Meanwhile, at the Autobot base, everyone was contemplating what Optimus did to the ground bridge.

"Yet another astonishing convergence of magic and science. Courtesy of the ancients." Ratchet said checking the ground bridge control panel.

"And our leader." Smokey added.

"It's hard to believe: a few swings of that hammer and BAM!" Cliff said.

"Our ground bridge is now a space bridge." Arcee concluded.

Then, the computer started to beep loudly.

"Our sensors are detecting a massive energon burst recording deep in the Unknown Regions." Ratchet reported. "A source of that kind can mean only one thing: activation of another space bridge."

"Megatron has discovered that the Omega Lock is on Cybertron." Optimus deduced.

"It appears we have lost our advantage."

"But with Megatron unaware that we now possess the means of exogalactic travel, the element of surprise remains in our favor. We must embark on this mission with every resource at our disposal."

The Autobots went to the vault where all the relics were being held. Bulkhead took the energon harvester, Bumblebee picked up the polarity gauntlet, Arcee took the Apex Armor, Cliffjumper picked up the Immobilizer and the force field generator and Smokescreen grabbed the spark extractor and the Resonance Blaster. At the same time, the Nemesis approached to the already open space bridge. On the top, Megatron walked near the other Decepticons and an entire battalion of air Decepticon soldiers.

"Starscream, assume command in my absence." Megatron instructed.

"Looks like you had your post back, commander." Slipstream congratulated as she and the other Seekers saluted him.

Starscream could not believe what he heard. "I would be honored, master."

Megatron and the Con battalion changed to vehicle form and flew right at the space bridge. The Autobot space bridge was already open. The team was ready for departure when they heard a hammering noise.

"What's he forging now?" Bulkhead asked.

Then, Optimus Prime arrived with a completely restored Star Saber, but now it showed a few red details along with the sword, which it could only be that he added the red energon they had to upgrade the Star Saber.

"I guess now we know what has been of the red energon." Cliff deduced.

"Megatron must be stopped, no matter the cost." Optimus proclaimed as he placed the Star Saber on his back.

The team transformed and went through the portal.

**Cybertron**

Meanwhile, Megatron was leading the battalion across the ruins of a city on Cybertron. Four soldiers held the Omega Keys.

"According to the landmarks displayed by the keys, the object we seek is located deep within the Sea of Rust." Megatron observed on his scanner.

Meanwhile at base, Ratchet was walking to one side to another, waiting for news. Then, the monitor received a call, so he rushed to the controls.

"Optimus?"

"Uh, no Ratchet, it's me, Luke. Is something wrong? Because we have been here in the park for almost an hour and no one showed to pick us up." Luke reported as he and the others, BB-8 included, were reunited in a park of Theed.

"That is because the entire team is rather…indisposed at the moment. I suggest you obtain an alternative method of transport."

"What he's saying?" Leia asked.

"The Bots are busy." Her brother answered.

"Then tell Ratchet to come get us! It's not like he has anything else to do!" Han suggested.

"Just go home! I will be in touch later!" Ratchet said before hung up.

"Hello? He hung up." Luke said.

"What crawled up his tailpipe and died?" Han joked.

"Did Ratchet tell you what's going on?" Aris asked.

"No. They seem to be keeping us in the dark a lot lately." Luke answered.

Meanwhile on Cybertron, Megatron and his battalion continued following the coordinates across the Sea of Rust. But the back of the battalion did not realize that Smokescreen was slowly phasing from the floor. Once on the floor, he activated the Resonance Blaster and fired it at the Cons, catching them by surprise.

"What? What just happened?" Megatron asked.

Smokey continued firing, at one arm the sonic weapon and his other blaster, as he ran to the left at a wall and disappeared.

"Smokescreen? But that's impossible: the Autobots do not possess the means to…"

But suddenly, they saw a massive pile being levitated high in the air, and then it was dropped on top of some soldiers. Megatron saw Bumblebee was the responsible one, which ran on top of a wall.

"Crush them!"

All the Decepticons fired at Bee, who changed to his vehicle form and drove off. While they were focused on him, a blue beam started to drain the energon of some of the soldiers from the other side of the wall: it was Bulkhead, who fired the energon harvester to extract the energon of the Cons, one by one. At the same time, Cliffjumper fired the Immobilizer from another wall, freezing some of the Cons. Next, the three Autobots jumped down and reunited as Cliff used the force field generator to deflect the lasers. Meanwhile, Arcee was firing from a tower above. Then, she jumped and placed the Apex Armor on her chest, activating it and joining the assault. Smokescreen came out of nowhere and joined them.

"Defend the keys!"

Some of the Decepticons circled around the four that held the keys, while the rest charged against the Autobots. Cliffjumper used the force field generator to block the Decepticons from one side as he fired to the ones to the other side. Once they reached their enemies, Arcee started smashing them with the Apex Armor; Bumblebee fired eliminating them one by one with his guns and jumping above them; Bulkhead engaged them with his wrecking ball and Smokescreen phased again in the ground and phased behind some Decepticons and fired at them. Megatron had enough, so he pulled out his Dark Star Saber and joined the Decepticon soldiers, charging at the Autobots. The Autobots charged too, but this time Optimus joined too, who used the Star Saber to slice the Decepticons and block their shots. He and Megatron ended clashing their swords once again.

"I bested your little blade once and I shall do it again!" Megatron declared.

Megatron swung at Optimus, who blocked it. Then he kicked Optimus and swung his sword again, but Optimus returned with sidekick. After Team Prime eliminated all the scattered foes, Arcee charged at the main Decepticon defense line and crossed. The remaining Decepticons were the ones who had the keys. Cliffjumper quickly froze them with the Immobilizer and covered Bee with the shield while he used the polarity gauntlet to take the keys from them. After Bee attracted them, he, Bulkhead, Arcee and Smokescreen grabbed the keys. Megatron noticed that, but Optimus took advantage and pushed him back before he unleashed an energy wave at him. Megatron did not have time to react, so the wave sent him flying to the top of a tower. The Autobots retired in vehicle form, although some Cons tried to catch them without success. Megatron recovered quickly and looked down at his battalion.

"I will have those keys, OR I WILL HAVE YOUR SPARKS!"

Then, Smokescreen phased through a big piece of metal and walked to the center of the battalion.

"I can help with the last part." He said, revealing what he was carrying.

"The spark extractor!" Megatron said with horror.

Smokey kicked one Con against three others before he passed down the floor, leaving the spark extractor activated. It unleashed a sphere of energy that wiped out every single Decepticon. Even some of them tried to transform and fly away, but the sphere advanced too fast that it caught all of them. Noticing that the sphere was coming closer, Megatron roared as he threw the Dark Star Saber at the spark extractor, destroying it and eliminating the action radius. Next, he went down to recover his blade, but the entire battalion was dead.

"Starscream, the Autobots have ceased the Omega Keys! Send reinforcements, immediately!" Megatron demanded by com-link.

In the Nemesis…

"Actually, Lord Megatron, Soundwave has been briefing me on recent developments, and we might have a more effective solution." Starscream reassured before he turned at Skywarp. "You know what to do."

"I am going to enjoy this."

Back to Cybertron, the Autobots drove deep in the Sea of Rust. They transformed back to robot form once they arrived to their destination.

"Our head start won't last long." Arcee said.

"This is where Alpha Trion said we would find it, right?" Cliff asked.

"These are the coordinates." Bulkhead confirmed.

They arrived to a nondescript object.

"Doesn't look like much." Bulkhead said.

Optimus cleared some dust, showing the symbol of the ancient cybertronians.

"Ratchet, we have located the Omega Lock." Optimus reported by com-link.

Ratchet let out a sigh of relief. "At last."

"According to Alpha Trion, the Omega Lock is a conduit to the very Allspark itself." Optimus said.

"Optimus, an honor like this shouldn't belong to me." Smokescreen said handing him one of the keys.

Suddenly the four keys started to glow simultaneously. Then the lock began to glow too, following the rusted floor. Next the whole area began to transform into a huge ring above them. It generated a mystical energy, revealing that it was a portal to the Allspark. But before they could do anything, they saw Megatron coming in his alt mode, so they got their weapons ready. Megatron transformed and landed in front of them and walked towards them quietly, as the Autobots prepared themselves to fight.

"Autobots, I would suggest that you put a halt to your task and hand over those keys." Megatron advised.

"And why would we do that?" Smokescreen asked.

In that moment, a space bridge opened behind Megatron, and from it emerged the four Seekers, each one of them carrying a pod. But to the Autobots' horror, they saw each pod contained their human friends: Slipstream was carrying Sky, Starscream had Aris, Thundercracker had the Skywalker twins and Skywarp had Han. Almost all of them looked nervous and scared, except Han, who looked more like mad and annoyed.

"So that I might hand over the humans." Megatron replied.

The Autobots started to get scared, fearing for the safety of their friends.

"And if we refuse?" Optimus asked.

Megatron approached Optimus until they were face to face. "Then I will have no choice but to open the pods, exposing your pets to Cybertron's toxic atmosphere. And then, we can all watch them instantly perish, together."

The Seekers took a look to their little prisoners. Although Optimus stood firm, he was the same nervous as the rest of the team by the ultimatum.


	54. Chapter 54

**54- Darkest Hour.**

The Autobots were in a big bind: the Decepticons captured their human friends and brought them to Cybertron. And now, they menaced to expose them to the atmosphere and let them die if the Autobots do not surrender them the Omega Keys. For the moment, they were holding their position without knowing what to do.

Han tried to get free kicking the pod without result. "Not how I wanted to spend my first trip to Cybertron."

"Starscream." Megatron called.

He lifted his pod which contained Aris. "Aris, is time to come out and play." He sang before scratching the glass with his claws.

"Go ahead. The Autobots were prepared to sacrifice themselves for our planets. I'll do the same for theirs." Aris responded courageously.

"That goes for me too, creepy." Han followed.

"That make us three. You will not use us for this." Luke added.

"Better four, I'm in. You won't win this time." Leia supported.

"We are all together in this. You will not get the keys, Megatron." Sky added.

"They're very brave indeed, all of them. Perhaps we should oblige them." Megatron said.

"If my decision dooms the future of the Autobot cause on Cybertron, so be it. But I will never forsake our human allies." Optimus declared before planting the Star Saber to the ground and took a few steps back.

One by one, the Autobots deactivated their relics and threw them with the Star Saber. The children could only look sad how their friends gave up.

"Now if you please, the Omega Keys. One at a time." Megatron demanded.

Skywarp took a step forward, with the pod which contained Han.

"You first, big boy." The black Seeker asked.

Bulkhead looked at Optimus, who signaled him to go nodding. So Bulkhead, walked until he met with Skywarp face to face.

"If I don't get the boy, I'll make you eat this key." Bulkhead threatened slamming the key in Skywarp's hand.

"You're welcome." Skywarp answered giving him the pod.

"Get scrapped, clancker!" Han cursed.

Next, Bumblebee and Thundercracker met half ways for the pod where the Skywalker twins were.

"Something to say, scout?" Thundercracker mocked.

"(**If I discover that you have harmed them, even a little, you're doom.**)" Bee menaced giving him the key and taking the pod. "(**Easy, guys.**)"

After him, Cliffjumper was the next one, who met with Starscream for Aris's exchange.

"Well, it is curious how things can turn so suddenly, no Cliffjumper?"

"Enjoy the moment, Scream." Cliff said giving him the key and taking Aris's pod. "It will not last long."

There was only one pod and one key left.

"If this little one was important enough to entrust with the Matrix of Leadership, he's worth the main Omega Key." Megatron declared.

Optimus signaled Arcee to make the trade. She met with Slipstream half ways, so she placed the pod to the ground.

"No tricks." The female Seeker advised. "The key if you please."

Arcee gave her the final key. Sky looked sad to Arcee, but she gave him a smile. Then, a space bridge appeared before she could move back with the team, and Knock Out came out of it.

"Someone has called for backup?" The red Decepticon announced before stepping aside, allowing another battalion of land and air soldiers, tanks, heavy soldiers, long-range distance soldiers and light scout Cons surrounded the Autobots with weapons ready.

Meanwhile, on the Autobot base, Ratchet kept checking the monitors waiting when he got a call.

He sighed relieved. "Optimus, were you successful?"

"Ratchet, it's me, Padmé Amidala. How are you?" She called from her house, accompanied by senator Bonteri, duchess Satine and also C-3PO.

"Ah, uh…busy, senator Amidala. I'm expecting urgent news from the Autobots."

"Oh, are the kids with them?" Satine asked.

"No. Why?"

"We haven't seen them in all day, and no one of them are returning our calls."

"I will have them contact you immediately should I hear from them. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must keep the com-lines clear." Ratchet said before hanging up.

"Ratchet?! Hello?!" Padmé called, without answer. "He hung up."

"And he said the kids are not at base?" Lux asked.

"Autobots, always so busy." 3PO simply said.

At the same time on Cybertron, with Team Prime cornered, Megatron proceeded to activate the Omega Lock.

"Now bare witness as a new era dawns on Cybertron." Megatron proclaimed.

The four Seekers inserted the Omega Keys by order. Then, the lock projected a holographic control panel.

"Behold the Age of the Decepticons!" Megatron shouted to the sky.

The Omega Lock started to charge when electric currents flowed through the structure. Next, Megatron pressed a button, making the lock fired a beam of pure energy at a crumbled building, making all its pieces mixed together. Within a minute, the building was completely restored.

"By the Allspark." Optimus expressed.

"(**Incredible.**)"

"Whoa." The children said at the same time.

"Instant home makeover." Han added.

"Shiny." Knock Out observed.

"You have what you wanted, Megatron. This conflict is between Autobots and Decepticons. Allow me to return the humans to their homes."

"Oh, I wouldn't recommend it. They'll be far safer here." Megatron advised, making Optimus suspect which was his true intentions. "Is the space bridge locked on target?"

"Per your instructions, Lord Megatron." Starscream confirmed.

"Excellent. Why rule only one world, when I can rule an entire galaxy?"

Then, a space bridge appeared right above the Omega Lock. Megatron pressed a button and the lock fired an energy beam at the portal.

"No." Optimus said horrified.

The space bridge sent the beam directly to a very certain planet: Naboo. Meanwhile, senators Bonteri, Amidala and duchess Satine were still waiting for news about their children, when suddenly they heard a sound of alarming beeps coming at them. It was BB-8, who came rolling at high speed.

"BB-8? What are you doing here?" Padmé asked confused.

"Hey, calm down, little fella. And explain why are you so anxious." 3PO said.

But before the little droid could say anything, everyone felt a sudden earthquake. When they turned, they were speechless when they saw a blue beam touching the earth from the distance.

"Oh no, this can't be good." 3PO said.

That was also noticed too at base.

"Optimus, do you read? An unknown energy spike in Naboo's atmosphere is crashing all my systems." Ratchet reported. "Please tell me this is related to the activation of the Omega Lock."

Back on Cybertron…

"If the Omega Lock can restore Cybertron, it'll do the same to our worlds, right?" Han asked worried.

"No. It will cyberform your planets in favor of their new matrix. Destroying all indigenous life in the process." Optimus revealed.

"Such raw power, and countless worlds to infuse with it, millions of planets to dominate. So, what shall I call my first new domain? New Kaon, or perhaps Gilded Naboo?" Megatron gloated.

Optimus looked the scene before he looked at the humans sadly.

"No!" Luke protested.

"Leave our planet alone!" Leia added.

Next, he looked back to Megatron, who laughed maniacally like the rest of the Decepticons. With this Optimus had had enough, so he, fueled by rage, pulled out his sword and eliminated the Con in front of him. Next, he sprinted for the Star Saber and grabbed it. Three Cons tried to stop him, but he unleashed a wave of energy that sent them flying. Roaring in rage, Megatron pulled out his Dark Star Saber and charged for Optimus, so he did the same. But when they clashed their swords, Optimus used all his strength that he took the chance and cut off Megatron's Prime arm, giving him enormous amount of pain. The arm, still holding the Dark Star Saber, fell to the ground, while Megatron fell to his knees. Next, Optimus went for the Omega Lock, so the three Seekers and Knock Out fired their weapons at him, but he continued advancing, deflecting the shots. Starscream tried to hit him with a missile, but he dodged it in the last moment. That allowed him to jump on his face and let out a battle cry as he prepared to hit the Omega Lock control panel. The result caused a big explosion that pushed everyone back, but a least the beam of energy disappeared, something that Ratchet noticed too when all the computers returned to normal.

"Optimus, can you read?"

"Ratchet, please open a space bridge." The Autobot leader replied sad, so Ratchet went for it immediately.

Back to Cybertron, the entire Omega Lock was completely in ruins and flames. Fortunately, the Autobots were not harmed by the explosion, as well as the pods. Optimus appeared from the smoke and placed the Star Saber back on his back, just when their space bridge appeared and everyone went in. Starscream and the other Decepticons recovered and witnessed in horror how the Omega Lock was now.

Slipstream fell to her knees, shocked by the view. "No, our chance to resurrect our home is all gone."

"We were so close." Thundercracker added.

"I guess we should cancel the welcome home party." Knock Out simply said, right before Skywarp punched angrily him back.

"You fool! Is that all what you have to say?! Do something useful and attend to our master, he requires medical attention."

Knock Out did it without arguing because Megatron was still hurt for his duel against Prime.

"Where are they? Where are the Autobots?!" Thundercracker demanded, also mad.

"There! They're escaping!" Slipstream spotted as their portal closed.

"PRIME! You will pay for dooming Cybertron to remain a lifeless husk!" Starscream declared furious.

But for everyone's surprise, Megatron was not mad, instead he started to laugh maniacally.

"They can run, but they can never again run home. The moment is here. It's time to show all our new might." Megatron said smirking.

The Autobots' return to base was too quiet. Ratchet noticed they were carrying the pods with the kids still inside.

"The children? What happened?" Ratchet asked, but no one spoke, only set free the children. "Somebody say something."

"Optimus…destroyed the Omega Lock." Bulkhead finally said.

"What?! You did…"

"What was necessary." Optimus interrupted. "There was no time for another prolonged battle, not with the galaxy in imminent danger."

"So you destroyed the only device in any universe capable of restoring our home?" Ratchet asked, very shocked and in disbelief. "Optimus…we needed that."

"You weren't there, doc. And it's not your place to second guess a battlefield decision." Smokey defended.

"It most certainly is! There had to be another way!" Ratchet protested, now mad.

"It wasn't that simple, Ratchet." Sky started.

"Megatron was using the Omega Lock to attack Naboo." Aris added.

"Optimus saved Naboo, and the rest of the galaxy." Han followed.

"What about our planet?! All of our struggles and energon spilled, countless sacrifices for nothing?!" Ratchet shouted in rage.

"Ratchet, calm down. That's not gonna help in anyway." Cliff said, trying to tranquilize him.

"Right decision or wrong, what's done is done. But we have another problem here on this galaxy: the Cons just changed the rules when they put the children into play." Arcee said.

In that moment, the computer beeped, signaling an incoming transmission.

"Optimus! The Republic Military Command is preparing to mobilize all forces. We need to know what we're dealing with!"

"To what do you refer, Master Skywalker?"

"Maybe you should step outside and see for yourselves."

"Ratchet, watch the children."

The kids didn't have any clue of what was going on. The Autobots took the supreme elevator to reach the base's top. Right in front of them was a huge cybertronian structure. At the same time, the Twilight landed next to them and Anakin, Obi Wan, Ahsoka and R2 met with them.

"Is that what I think it is?" Ahsoka asked.

"Indeed. Megatron has managed to accomplish the first phase of his cyberforming of Naboo: the construction of his fortress." Optimus observed.

"In the plains? I don't get it." Anakin said.

"We already had the nearest towns evacuated. Why here?" Obi Wan asked.

"(**Look! Something is coming down!**)" Bee pointed.

Everyone saw the Nemesis descending towards them, in front of the fortress.

"Because the Decepticons have discovered the location of our base." Optimus realized.

"Sir, alarming news." A voice called from Anakin's com-device.

"What is it, Rex?"

"There is something huge coming out from hyperspace. It seems to be a droid fleet. It's approaching Naboo fast."

Suddenly, lots of separatist ships started to appear from hyperspace. It was composed by lots of ships of each class (former Commerce Guild corvettes, former Confederacy cruisers, Diamond-class cruisers, Captor-class droid carriers or heavy munitions cruisers, Separatist bombardment ships, Lupus-class missile frigates, Munificent-class star frigates, Recusant-class light destroyers, Bulkwark Mark II battle cruisers, former Trade Federation cruisers, Separatist cruisers, DH-Omni support vessels, former Sabaoth destroyers, Providence-class destroyers, Lucrehulk-class battleships, five Subjugator-class heavy cruisers, the former superweapon cruiser; The Shadowblade, now as a capital ship and more types.), but they looked a little different: now they had a more advanced appearance and all showed the Decepticon emblem instead of the CIS symbol.

"Wow, that's some huge fleet." Ahsoka said in disbelief.

"Indeed, Snips. That's the biggest droid fleet I've ever seen." Anakin admitted.

"The biggest one the galaxy has ever seen." Obi Wan clarified.

Immediately, all the ships started to gathered around the Nemesis, like if they were escorting it.

"It seems that Megatron has managed to claim the entire former separatist droid army." Optimus realized.

On top of the Nemesis, Megatron was accompanied by Soundwave and Knock Out in front of a huge battalion of Decepticon air soldiers with a color scheme similar to Starscream's: a new Seeker armada, his second-in-command and his fellow Seekers, starfighter and bomber droids in walker form and former battle droids, all wearing the Decepticon emblem.

"Our opportunity to revive Cybertron has been lost, due to the treachery of Optimus Prime! But from our fortress of New Kaon, we will instead seize control of this world! And we will not stop here: for this shall be the first one of the new territories we'll claim, following with the rest of all this galaxy, the beginning of a new reign: the first step of the rising of the new Decepticon Empire! DECEPTICONS, TRANSFORM AND RISE UP!" Megatron proclaimed.

"All hail Megatron!" The entire battalion, Cons and droids, yelled.

"I thought he'd never ask!" Starscream declared cheered.

"Ready to bring chaos from the skies again?!" Skywarp followed.

"Just like the old times." Thundercracker nodded.

"Let's take flight!" Slipstream announced.

The four main Seekers changed to vehicle form, the first time for the new three (Skywarp's new alt form was a kind of starfighter used by the Hutt (**Borvo the Hutt's starfighter from Episode 1: Battle for Naboo.**), Thundercracker scanned a MorningStar-C starfighter as vehicle form and Slipstream's was a N-X Police Cruiser.), and the rest of the Seeker battalion followed them. The vulture and hyena droids changed to flyer form and followed them too, alongside lots of former trade federation bomber droids, droid tri-fighters, E-STAP droid starbombers, hunter-seeker droids, Scarab-class droid starfighters, droid gunships, MAFs and other types of droid starfighters. Also, from the cruisers' hangars, more flyer droids came out, alongside lots of TIEs (TIE fighters, TIE interceptors, TIE light bombers, TIE advanced bombers, TIE defenders, TIE phantoms, TIE hunters, TIE scouts, TIE raptors, TIE avengers, TIE strikers, TIE reapers, TIE whispers, TIE predators, Nssis-class clawcraft starfighters, TIE droids, TIE daggers and more types.) took off from the hangars and joined their new air commanders.

"Come, my armada! Seek, destroy, attack!" Starscream commanded.

The new Decepticon armada fired a barrage of laser shots at the Autobots and Jedi, but they managed to evade the impacts. They started to defend themselves the best that they could, especially because the next wave was an Insecticon swarm that charged at them and started crawling over their base. The Autobots fought and fired them off the base's stop as the Jedi pushed them off with the Force before the others continued firing them, so Optimus swung the Star Saber and destroyed all the Insecticons that were on its way. But coming from the explosion, the Seekers and the rest of the armada approached for another round.

"Autobots, into the base." Optimus commanded.

As everyone went back to the elevator, Bulkhead noticed that the Jedi were still deflecting the shots and went back to the Twilight.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Bulkhead asked.

"Our duty." Anakin answered before the ship took off.

The Twilight went right at the armada, firing at them. But because there were lots of enemies firing, the ship had no choice but to dodge.

"To many enemies to engage all by our own." Obi Wan noticed.

"That's why we're going to split up."

"Anakin, what do you mean?"

"I'm going out there. They can't get us both if I'm going taking them down."

"He, sounds like you have some plan, no Skyguy?"

"Well, you know me, Snips. I know how to deal with the action of the battlefield. Ready, R2?"

His old buddy beeped in affirmation before Anakin's Jedi starfighter came flying from the Twilight's cargo room. But the armada was focused in attacking the Autobot base. That was noticed inside the base.

"What's happening?" Luke asked, just when the Autobots returned.

"What is going on out there?" Ratchet asked.

"The Decepticons have invaded Naboo." Optimus answered.

"And Skywalker, Kenobi and Tano seem to think they can hold them off!" Bulkhead added.

"And to make things worse, now they have the entire droid army and fleet fighting on their side." Cliff revealed.

"What?!" The kids said in union.

Just like it looked, there was too many adversaries that they started to chase the Jedi too. The Twilight was now being chased by two vulture droids and a TIE defender.

"This is getting worse by the moment." Ahsoka observed as she handled the main turret to fire back the enemies. "Master, may giving us a hand here?"

"I would like, but I have my own problems here. I didn't have idea that flyer Cons were as good as I am." Anakin answered as R2 saw Thundercracker and three Seekers going after them. "We all are going to need help here."

"I'm on it. This is master Obi Wan Kenobi to Republic Military Command. We need immediate combat support." The Jedi master called through the ship's com-link.

Then one shot hit the ship, making it to start smoking. And to make things worse, their path was blocked by two TIE fighters and an Insecticon.

"Obi Wan?"

"Yes Ahsoka, I don't like this either. Come on, Republic Military Command."

"End of the line, Jedi." One of the droids which were piloting the TIEs said.

But before they could fire, the TIEs and the Insecticon were shot down by heavy laser fire.

"What was that?" Obi Wan asked relieved.

"Looks like a miracle for me." Ahsoka said smiling.

From the sky, a very familiar ship appeared and continued firing at the enemy ships, taking down the ones after the Twilight. R2 and Anakin also saw more ships being taking down.

"Prime, reinforcements just arrived."

"Master Skywalker, your military cannot prevail against…" Optimus started.

"You didn't think I was gonna let Team Prime have all the fun, did you?" A familiar voice said.

"Haha, it's Jackie!" Bulkhead shouted happy.

Indeed, Wheeljack joined the battle shooting down enemies with his ship.

"Wheeljack? But how did you…?" Ratchet started at the moment Wheeljack appeared on the screen.

"I picked up a strange energy surge. Hope you don't mind the company."

"No, it's just that after everything, well…"

"We're still on the same team, doc. Always will be."

Wheeljack continued his warpath, eliminating Insecticons, TIEs and droids on his way. Meanwhile, it was time for Optimus to take an importance choice.

"Ratchet, prepare to bridge everyone out of here." Optimus decided.

"We're abandoning the base?"

"The base is lost. Wheeljack and the Jedi can only buy us time to escape. Bumblebee, Leia, Luke, you'll depart first."

"(**Okay.**)"

"You're splitting us up?" Aris asked.

"Shouldn't we stick together?" Han asked.

"All for one and one for all?" Sky added.

"We must disperse to avoid capture, until we can regroup and launch a counterattack. Survival is our only priority now." Optimus explained before everyone prepared to leave base.

Back to the outside, Anakin had a droid tri-fighter chasing him. He noticed a Seeker heading his way, so he used the smoke from the burning remains of a TIE to blind them, making them to crash into each other.

"You know Anakin? Even it looks like the old times, and I missed that a little, this is far one of the hardest situations we have been through."

"And you're right on that, Ahsoka. But I will tell you something: the day when we're down by a bunch of droids, is the day we…"

Suddenly, a large shadow started to raise above the base: it was the Nemesis, which positioned itself above it. But besides that, the entire new Decepticon fleet started to move all around the base.

"Yes, R2. I have a bad feeling about this." Anakin nodded him.

"What's going on?" Ahsoka asked.

"It looks like they are moving into attack position." Obi Wan deduced.

Megatron stood in the edge of the Nemesis's top spotting everything. Inside the base, Bee and the twins went through the portal. Next, Ratchet rested the ground bridge to another location while Bulkhead got ready for departure, with Han inside him.

"We haven't much time!" Optimus reminded.

Aris was already on Cliffjumper and Sky hopped on Arcee, and looked worried to each other before Han and Bulkhead entered the ground bridge. The next coordinates were for Cliff and Aris, who departed immediately, right before Arcee and Sky's turn. At the same time outside, Padmé, Lux, Satine, C-3PO and BB-8 were on a speeder driving towards the base and saw Megatron's new fleet above it. Unfortunately, a Seeker and two vulture droids spotted them and fired at them. The shots caused them to swerve and stop the speeder. The Seeker transformed alongside the droids, which changed to walker form, and approached them, making BB-8 beep alarmed. Fortunately, after shooting down a Scarab droid, Anakin and R2 were close enough to detect them.

"What? You heard BB-8?" Anakin asked, earning a confirmation from the droid. "Wait, Padmé and the others are there. Obi Wan, Ahsoka, our couples, 3PO and BB-8 are in danger, right below my position. You go and pick them up, I'll cover you."

"I see them. We're on our way." Obi Wan nodded.

The Seeker and the droids were about to fire, but the Twilight's weapons eliminated them first, making them collapse on top of the speeder.

"Thanks the Maker, master Anakin and the others has saved us." 3PO thanked as they saw the ship landing near to them.

As the group ran to the ship, Wheeljack was now the one who was attracting too much attention: lots of droid starfighters and TIEs were chasing him, until they split up, allowing Skywarp to start firing at the Jackhammer. Wheeljack performed an acrobatic to get behind the Seeker, but he wasn't there, instead, he was behind him again. Wheeljack tried again, but Skywarp managed to anticipate his movements and took advantage by using his teleportation ability to confuse him.

"I have him now. Guys, your turn." The black Seeker announced as he launched two missiles at the Jackhammer.

Wheeljack was too busy dodging the seeker missiles that he didn't noticed Slipstream and Starscream were behind him.

"You're scrap." She said as she and Starscream launched two missiles at him.

Wheeljack saw the new missiles incoming, so he steered his ship in a barrel roll and even banked to the left and the right, but the missiles continued following until impacted on the Jackhammer's engines. The ship crashed somewhere behind the mountain which was the base.

"How I missed eliminating Autobots like that." Slipstream admitted.

"And that's how you wreck a Wrecker!" Starscream bragged before laughing maniacally.

Inside the base, it was Smokescreen's turn for departure. He saluted Optimus before transforming and drive at the portal.

"What about you?" Ratchet asked.

"I will ensure that the Decepticons cannot follow." Optimus replied.

Knowing what Optimus was referring with that, Ratchet walked to the ground bridge, but stopped at the entrance with his head down.

"I…never imagined it would end like this." Ratchet said sadly before he entered the portal.

"Neither did I, old friend." Optimus said before looking at the ground bridge's controls.

Back outside, the fleet stopped moving, with all ships looking at the base. The Nemesis opened its lower part and pulled out some kind of antenna-like object that aimed at the base and started to charge with energy: it was some kind of superweapon. Anakin and everyone inside the Twilight could saw it too.

"You're detecting a huge energy reading coming from that thing?" Anakin asked, earning beeps of confirmation from R2. "I don't like how this situation is becoming."

Optimus pulled out the Star Saber, with intention of use it. He raised it and hit the ground bridge controls with it.

"Lord Megatron, all ships are in position and aiming at the target. Awaiting your command." Kraken reported through com-link from one of the command ships.

"Fire!"

All the ships of the fleet fired all their weapons at the base. All bombers and gunships joined, firing all their bombs, missiles and heavy weapons. But the final blow was made by the Nemesis, which's strange weapon fired a huge beam of energy to the base's top. That huge combination of firepower destroyed the entire mountain and the base. When the smoke cleared, it revealed the entire base reduced to a fiery ruin.

"No." Satine expressed horrified, while Padmé and Obi Wan refused to look and as Ahsoka and Lux hug each other in sadness.

"It can't be." 3PO added in sadness too.

Anakin also was shocked for what he witnessed. "There's nothing we can do. Let's get out of here."

Both ships left the area, making the enemy ships to stop chasing them and return with the fleet. Megatron changed to vehicle form and allowed two TIE avengers to escort him to the base, as Starscream did accompanied by two droid starfighters. Alongside Slipstream, they all transformed and landed, right in front of the Autobot symbol of the ground.

"This is the place alright." Slipstream observed.

"This was the place." Megatron corrected.

"United we stand, divided they fall." Starscream added.

Not very far from them, in a pile of burning ruble was Optimus's arm stuck out, which looked like if he had fallen. Without the Autobots to stand against them, Naboo was now under control of the Decepticon forces. A new age of evil, darkness and terror had begun, with everybody, everywhere and everything on the galaxy was now at the mercy of Megatron and his Decepticon empire.


	55. Chapter 55

**55- New Kaon, Naboo.**

The new Decepticon fleet was still above the ruins of the Autobot base in flames. On the ground, the Decepticon soldiers, Insecticons and big droids were digging up while Megatron, still missing an arm, stood at top waiting for the results.

"Leave no stone unturned!" He commanded.

"Master, look who we found." Slipstream called while Thundercracker and Skywarp carried someone. "Pulled from the wreckage of his ship: Wheeljack."

The Autobot Wrecker groaned in pain.

"So, one survived. Take our…guest back to the citadel for questioning. Back to New Kaon." Megatron commanded looking at his new fortress.

"This is the dawning of a new age, my liege. The reign of Megatron."

"You do have a way with words, Starscream. Make haste! And unearth the Autobot corpses!"

While the Decepticons continued their job, elsewhere, Optimus laid within the rubble, still online for what it seemed. After a while, the Decepticons and droids showed their master what they recovered: the pod where Airachnid was still trapped and the Forge of Solus Prime. Megatron descended to check the results, however, he didn't look pleased.

"The Forge of Solus Prime?! How is it that you have managed to materialize that yet not the remains of a single Autobot?!"

"Answer your lord and master! Where are their bodies?!" Skywarp supported.

**Lothal**

Inside a cave, Smokescreen appeared through the wall and managed to drag Optimus with him. Optimus looked very injured, so Smokescreen laid him down against a rock.

"You're hurt, but you probably look way worse than you feel." Smokey said putting a hand on Optimus.

Optimus was groaning in pain, a lot.

"No, don't move or talk, just power down. Get your strength back. I got you covered."

Back to the base's ruins…

"According to Kraken's report, they have found no remains of any Autobot in all the base's quadrants." Thundercracker reported.

"The Autobots clearly ground bridged from their base before it was destroyed. They could be anywhere." Slipstream deduced.

"We must initiate galactic surveillance, my lord. Send search and destroy teams to every sector of this galaxy." Starscream suggested.

"Well, now that we have a fleet, that shouldn't be a difficult task." Thundercracker pointed.

"Soundwave, monitor all native-based transmissions for any sign of Autobot communication, with each other or with their native counterparts." Megatron instructed by com-link.

"My lord!" A battle droid called running toward its leader. "We got clones, incoming!"

They saw a battalion of gunships, speeders and walkers from the Republic Army approaching them.

"The forces of the Republic." Starscream recognized.

"Foolish humans. We shall deploy the armada."

"That won't be necessary, Skywarp." Megatron reassured. "Not when we can engage our enemy with new found might."

Not even the fleet prepared for combat, because at the top of the fortress were four big cannons, each facing four directions. One of them aimed at the military coming while Megatron devilishly smirked. And then, the cannon fired at high speed a single energy shot, which impacted at the center of the battalion. The impact created a huge explosion of energy that expanded like a nuclear bomb's shockwave. The explosion sent flying all vehicles with incredible force, but the ones caught by the energy wave suffered the worst: they were instantly disintegrated. Not only the battalion suffered because of the Decepticons, but also the nearest towns. Even if they were evacuated, they became war zones, probably because of the fleet's bombing as a message to make sure no one approach the fortress if they want to remain in one piece. With the entire fleet guarding the fortress and its surroundings, and with TIEs and droid fighters flying around New Kaon and the droid army positioned on the ground, Megatron, now with his old arm and fusion cannon again, was sit on his new throne on top of the fortress. He seemed like he was talking with someone by hologram.

"A new power dominates this world. Any further attempts to attack me will be met with even greater force. Your order and senate should be advised that my mega-interstellar cannons possess more than enough firepower to decimate any densely populated place of my choosing: any planet, any star system, any region of the galaxy, if I desire it. I would in all likelihood to set sights on your Republic's capital, Coruscant, for starters." Megatron proclaimed.

The ones who Megatron was talking with were no one else than Skywalker and Kenobi, who were listening everything inside an office of Theed.

"We got the message. Now what do you want from us?"

"Nothing, master Kenobi. The Decepticons mean no harm to the Republic. We merely desire a place to call home." Megatron answered, while Slipstream and a couple of droids were in front of him listening.

"Well, it does sound to me more like aggressive negotiations. Giving the fact that you're using an entire army of machines that we used to fight to impose your presence in a peaceful planet."

"Master Skywalker, I admit that war brings out the worst in me, but the conflict with the Autobots is now over, and our quarrel has never been with your society. Now that the one true enemy of the Decepticons is no more, my only wish is to coexist on this galaxy with the Republic…peacefully. Together, Jedi masters, I believe that you and I can make that dream a reality."

Megatron's hologram disappeared.

"I don't buy it. Is obvious he's lying."

"I agree with you, Anakin. He's clearly using a strategic so we may drop our guard. Anyway, he was very clear with his warning, and we need to pass it to the rest."

Ending the conversation, Megatron stood up and walked to the edge of the platform, while Slipstream and the droids applauded him.

"You too have a way with words, master." Slipstream said.

"I almost believed you myself for a moment." One of the droids confessed.

Megatron laughed looking upon the earth. "Naboo is our planet now, Slipstream. And we shall finish what we started, because this is only the beginning of the rise of the Decepticon empire: we will expand our might all across the galaxy, until it finally belongs to us. The Jedi Order and the Galactic Republic have no idea what lies ahead for them."

Moments later, at Theed's royal palace, which was being used as center of operations for the actual crisis by the republic forces, both Jedi were talking with the Jedi high council via hologram.

"The last reports confirm most of the events of Megatron's warning, specially the last one provided by captain Syndulla and her crew: the entire droid fleet and army guards the Decepticon fortress, no one can sneak inside or get out." Obi Wan told.

"But that's not the worst: according with the few survivors, they possess a new weapon. More precisely, a super-weapon, one that can obliterate an entire army or fleet. But according with Megatron, that's only the smallest portion of its power, the weapon has more than enough firepower to destroy any place of the galaxy, including planets or entire star systems. Ten times more powerful than the Death Star project." Anakin continued.

"As you can see, we are in a stalemate: we cannot make a move that can successfully hit them without risking lives, and we are certain that Megatron is not exactly interested in making peace with us." Obi Wan concluded.

"Hum, in a dead end, we are. Under Megatron's shadow, now we stay." Master Yoda summarized.

"What about the planet's population?"

"No one was injured in the crossfire, that's the only good news, master Windu. But they are scared, they know something's wrong." Anakin answered.

"We should transmit this news to chancellor Mothma, so she can instruct the senate to not do any reckless decision." Master Plo suggested.

"You continue to monitor everything from there, and be alert for any new Decepticon movement. We don't know what's going to be Megatron's next step, but certainly cannot be anything good." Master Fisto advised.

"We will, masters." Obi Wan saluted before the transmission ended.

"May the Force be with you." Master Yoda said goodbye, the Jedi way.

Both Jedi, in company of R2-D2, who looked as affected as they were, sat of chairs not very relieved.

"I can't just sit here and do nothing. This is the kind of situation that I hate most." Anakin expressed.

"I agree with you. Normally there is always a solution for even the hardest issues, but it seems Megatron has been planning this for a long time, and he played very smart, catching all of us by surprise. Now the only thing we can do is wait until things get better."

"That if Megatron don't make them worse before."

Then, someone entered the room.

"Sir, is it a good moment?"

"Oh, Rex. How is everything?" Anakin asked.

The clone captain sighed. "The best we can. We lost lots of good men in that surprise attack, and the surviving soldiers are not feeling very well."

"Make sure to transport them to the nearest medical station. We cannot focus on their wellbeing right now…with all that has been happening recently."

"I support your choice, sir. The medics will take good care of them, and we need all personal here at 100%." Rex saluted before leaving.

As Rex left, Ahsoka, alongside each of the Jedi corresponding couples, entered the room. All of them looked worried.

"How are you doing?" Padmé asked.

"Well, it could be worse. At least the council and the senate will now know how things are to not act so impulsive." Anakin answered.

"Still no word, from anyone?" Satine asked worried.

Seeing how everyone was feeling by the lack of news, Obi Wan decided to try to calm them down. "Listen, the fact that no one has called yet only tells me that the main com-link went down when the base was destroyed. Optimus and the others probably used their bridge to evacuate the base in time."

"You think that?"

"I'm positive, so that's what I believe."

"So there's a chance of they could still be alive out there?" Lux asked hopeful.

"But if I just call Sky?" Ahsoka started.

"You know is too risky, so do the Bots. The Cons could trace any transmission." Anakin reminded.

"Then I will go home. If Sky can't call, that's where he'll look for us."

"And so the Decepticons. They'll probably have discovered his connections with us, marking the most known places to search for him." Her husband reminded.

"The only ones who can fix this mess are Optimus and his Autobots." Obi Wan said.

Anakin nodded looking outside through the window. "I'm sure they're out there…keeping a low profile. They gotta be."

**Mykapo**

Above an open area, there was a Decepticon flyer in vehicle form, accompanied by two TIE phantoms, scanning the vehicles which traveled through the road trying to identify the Autobots by their alt forms.

"Scanning." The Con said before he scanned a speeder which looked similar to Bumblebee's alt form, but its paint didn't match. "Negative, no Autobot recognition."

The Decepticon and TIEs circled around and made their way back to the fortress. After they were gone, the same speeder, black with yellow details, drove out of the road and hid under a tree. It opened its door and the Skywalker twins came out, checking that the sky was free of enemies.

"Clear." Leia said.

The vehicle transformed, revealing to be Bumblebee, with a little paint change. He saw through the tree's branches how the Con and TIEs left the planet.

"(**It seems they didn't see us. That was close, right?**)"

"Too close, but your paint job did the trick." Leia reassured.

"(**Bumblebee calling to base, come in. What? No one responds.**)"

"The com's up-link is still down. I wonder if BB-8 is okay." Luke deduced.

"Guys, I realize Optimus sent us all to different locations to make us harder for the Cons to find. But if we don't know where in the world anyone else went, how are we gonna find them?" Leia asked a little nervous.

"(**Going to the one place that the Cons will never suspect to find us.**)"

"Right, just finding a way to return back to Naboo." Leia said.

"And…towards Megatron's giant fortress." Luke added with a worried face.

**Cato Neimoidia**

Bulkhead was driving right next to a mountain, with Han sat on the pilot seat looking through the window.

"Aw, I never knew they were so many rockies." Han said bored.

Then, he pulled out his com-device.

"Han!" Bulkhead yelled as he stopped so suddenly. "No com-device! You know the rules!"

"Bulk, I wasn't calling anyone! Just playing a video game I already downloaded." He said showing it.

"Sorry. I guess I'm a little on edge." He apologized before continuing the march.

"Where are we heading anyway, Bulk? You got some sort of plan?"

"We're following standard Wrecker protocol."

"Which is?"

"An emergency plan we followed during the war. In case any Wrecker got stranded or separated from the unit, we'd always rendezvous at the exact same set of coordinates."

"That includes planets that can be light-years separated?"

"Of course. If Jackie's still alive, he'll be there."

But Bulkhead didn't know that Wheeljack was suffering constant torture from the Seekers. Now was Skywarp's turn.

"Don't stop now. I was just beginning to enjoy myself." Wheeljack provoked.

Skywarp groaned a little, but soon smirked. "Believe me, Wheeljack. There's more where that came from, and you will tell me the location of your compatriots." He said before allowing a sabotage droid to make a serious scratch on the Autobot's chest. "No matter what it takes or how long."

"Like I told ya, they weren't expecting me. They never bothered to fill me in. So go ahead, knock yourself out." Wheeljack challenged.

As squadrons of air Decepticon soldiers, TIEs and flying droids flew around the fortress, Knock Out was summoned to Megatron's throne.

"How may I serve you, Lord Megatron?" He asked bowing.

"Assemble a team and disembark for Cybertron immediately. While hunting Autobots remains paramount, we must not squander the opportunity to recover any Iacon relics left behind in the chaos. For all we know, Optimus Prime is out there…planning to do the same."

At the same time, Smokescreen was still inside the cave, just when Optimus started to move.

"It's okay, Optimus. You're with me, Smokescreen."

Suddenly, he heard a noise coming from a tunnel and saw couples of eyes shining in the dark. They came closer, revealing to be a pack of Loth-wolfs. One of them, a white one, the alpha, approached the Autobots, but not threatening, just curious, mostly toward Optimus.

"Easy, Smokescreen. They're…not dangerous." Optimus said hardly.

"What are they?"

"Native creatures. Maybe…another kind of…Force-sensitive beings."

"So they're on our side? Like the Jedi?" The young Autobot asked, and got surprised when the white wolf nodded to him. "Is good to know there are others in this galaxy that supports our cause."

"How did…I get here?"

"When we were evacuating the base, just as the Cons opened fire…"

A flashback showed when Smokescreen was leaving the base.

"It was my turn to ground bridge away."

The portal sent Smokey to a forest, but he changed to robot form and turned at the portal.

"But I couldn't do it. I couldn't let you face Megatron's army alone."

Smokescreen put on his wrist the phase shifter and activated it before going into the portal again.

"So I snuck back."

Smokescreen returned to base, but it was too late.

"But that's when the blast hit and the whole joint came tumbling down."

When he looked around, he spotted Optimus's arm in middle of the rubble.

"And I managed to pull you from the wreckage before the Cons dove in, using the phase shifter, which I managed to snag in all the confusion back on Cybertron. Next, as I was dragging you inside a nearby cave, I discovered something weird: there was a figure on a wall, like no one I have never seen before. I took a look inside, and found myself in a curious place, it looked like deep space, with many paths and door-like things made of light. One of them was shining in blue, so I took the risk and took you with me inside, and that's how we reached here. Seems like we traveled to another planet thanks to that shortcut, I think." He finished. "I…I'm sorry I defied your orders. We're safe here, but we're down so deep that no one can pick up our signals. And I don't know how far this planet is from where the others may be. I'll have to scout around base if we're gonna have any hope of finding Ratchet."

"No." Optimus said weakly. "No hope."

"What do you mean? The doc's the only one who can get you patched up." Smokey said, but Optimus didn't respond. "Optimus?"

**Concord Dawn**

Above a canyon, Aris was taking a look to her surroundings with a certain look. Of course, she wasn't alone.

"So, you have an idea of where we are?" Cliffjumper finally asked.

"After analyzing this so tenaciously, I think I know where we are exactly. I think this is the mandalorian colony of Concord Dawn." Aris said.

"So, we are in a good planet?"

"Certainly. This planet is guarded by the Mandalorian Protectors, some of the best warriors of Mandalore. I know their leader, he's an honorable man and a loyal ally of my aunt. Maybe we can ask him for help, to contact Mandalore and tell everyone what's going on."

"And maybe borrow a ship so we may try to meet with the rest of Team Prime. So what are we waiting for?"

What they didn't know was that a small squadron of TIE defenders and TIE daggers were searching for the Decepticons' enemies. And one of them picked up something.

"Sir, my scanners have detected a curious signal. May be the Autobots we're looking for." One of the droids reported to the squadron's leader, a commando droid.

"Let's confirm it."

All TIEs changed course and headed for the surface. Fortunately, even from the distance, Cliff heard a familiar sound and turned to see at the sky that something was approaching fast. He zoomed his optics and identified the TIE squadron heading for them, so he grabbed Aris and jumped into the canyon.

"They may be inside that canyon. Split up and find them." The commando droid instructed.

All TIEs entered the canyon and started to inspect it. Cliff and Aris saw them divide and waited for when they were gone.

"Do you think they found us?" Aris asked.

"Not sure. But if one of those fighters manage to discover us and report to Megatron, we'll have the entire Con fleet upon us."

"Then we need to reach the Protectors before they found us."

"No. Even if we got our hands on a ship and try to take flight, they will chase us through space. We need to destroy those ships, here on this canyon. The walls of the canyon are enough to keep them from reporting to their master, so we'll take advantage on that."

"And how are we going to do it?"

"Just leave it to me. Remember? I'm not called Cliffjumper for nothing."

Cliff continued jumping between the walls, following one of the TIEs, until he was close enough to take it down with a punch. He tried to do the same with the next one, but Aris almost slipped up and the TIE defender turned at them.

"Oh scrap." Cliff cursed.

The TIE fired at them, so Aris deflected the shots with her lightsaber, some of them hit the ship and forced it to fly away.

"Cliff, I have an idea. Launch me!" Aris shouted.

The red Autobot launched Aris to the TIE's top. The droid which was piloting it saw a lightsaber cutting the entrance of the ceiling before it was cut in two. Aris now had control of the ship.

"Okay, let's see how to handle this thing."

Aris tried to command the TIE's controls, but it was harder than it looked. Finally, she managed to handle the ship, but then the ship started to feel shakes. It was because of the other TIEs, which were firing at her. She started to try to lose them flying through the canyon's walls, thing that she managed when suddenly she disappeared in an intersection.

"Eh, where did she go?" One of the droids asked confused.

Suddenly, Aris's TIE appeared from above and fired at them, taking down a few TIEs. Now there were only three enemies left: one in front of Aris and two behind her. The two from behind were such a problem, until Cliffjumper jumped above her TIE and fired at them, while she focused on the one she had in front. Now all TIEs were down, but the TIE Aris was using was too much damage, so Cliff took her and jumped to the wall as the starfighter fell to the bottom.

"That was close. Nice piloting." Cliff congratulated.

"Thanks for cover me too." Aris thanked.

"Now let's get to your Protector friends before the Cons started to notice they had a squadron missing."

"And in case they send another, we will be ready for them to come next time." She said as she pulled out from her back a recognizable item.

"Is that the Resonance Blaster? How did you…?"

"I snagged from the Cons when we were on Cybertron and took it in case we need it."

"You sneaky little Jedi girl. Soundwave's gonna be very mad."

And both partners continued their way to get out of the planet.

**Lah'mu**

Arcee and Sky entered an industrial area looking for a hiding place. Fortunately, it was closed down.

"What if they were heading for base when the Cons attacked? They could have been hurt or taken by the Cons." Sky said worried, fearing for his parents' safety.

"Sky." Arcee said, trying to catch his attention.

"And even if they did get out, they're going to be so worried about me, not knowing where I am."

Arcee changed to robot form and put her hands on Sky's shoulders. "Sky, calm down. We'll get back to Naboo, find a way to reach your parents, and the rest of the team."

"But how? We need a starship to travel between star systems."

"There must be a spaceport nearby. We only need to find it and borrow a ship temporally."

Suddenly, she heard an engine noise and saw a suspicious ship at the distance.

"Stay here. It could be a Con or droid on our trail. If the worst happens, run all you can. No matter where you go, I'll find you." She said before changing to vehicle form and went to check the suspicious ship.

Sky sighed before taking out his com-device and scrolling through the contact list to his mother's frequency.

"I'm sorry mom. I wish I could call you." He lamented, but then an idea came to his mind. "But maybe a text could work."

He wrote a short message. But in the moment he sent it, Soundwave intercepted it on New Kaon, and he wasn't alone.

"Master, we have located one of the little Jedi." Slipstream reported.

"Send in the troops. And Soundwave, I want a live feed." Megatron instructed before he transformed and flew from his throne back to the Nemesis.

"Deploy some fighters to assist our soldiers." Slipstream added to Soundwave while he deployed Laserbeak.

At the same time, on Theed, Ahsoka was helping the clones to embark the injured soldiers in a medical transport, just when her com-device buzzed, signaling that she received a message. She activated it and became hopeful seeing who was.

"Sky." She said before reading the message. "Hidden with Arcee, safe and sound. Worried about you and dad. Miss you a lot. Love you." That made her sigh in happiness before she ran looking for her husband. "Lux, Sky's alive!"

After sending the message and retrieving the device, Sky sensed a disturbance in the Force. He looked to the sky and spotted at the distance a Diamond-class cruiser, which made him nervous. And to make things worse, he saw coming at him a few air Decepticon soldiers, two TIE scouts and a TIE reaper.

"Oh no."

He started to run as the Cons and TIEs started shooting him. Meanwhile, Arcee continued driving until she transformed behind a boulder and aimed her weapon at the ship, so she could identify it.

She sighed in relief. "Civilian."

Then, she heard explosions coming from behind her, and saw signs that something was wrong in the industrial area.

"Oh no. Sky!" She said alarmed as she transformed again and drove right at the battle zone.

Sky managed to dodge the shots hiding between some bunks of wet coal.

"I'm so toast."

He jumped a fence as he deflected some lasers with his lightsaber. But the fighters blasted a power line next to him, but fortunately he managed to remain in the center of the tower while it went down over him. Now he leaned against the garage, seeing Laserbeak coming at him.

"Hi Laserbeak, long time no see you." He said ironically.

The Decepticons saw what Laserbeak was recording when Megatron arrived.

"Master, we have a visual." Starscream announced.

But surprisingly, Sky launched a Force Lightning at Laserbeak, stunning him for a while. Of course, that caused the Cons to lost the signal.

"Clever boy." Megatron admired.

"But not enough. Deploy the troops." Starscream commanded.

Immediately, the TIE reaper started to deploy a whole squadron of commando droids, while two Decepticon light scouts got off the ship.

"Find the child." One of them commanded.

Fortunately, Sky saw them disperse, so he tried to hid inside the garage. But that was the first place the droids went to check. Once inside, they pulled out their vibroswords and started to inspect the inside. One of them didn't see Sky was next to him, maybe because he was using some Force ability to camouflage with the environment. He even used it to eliminated a few of the droids before exit the building and locking the entrance with his saber. But the Cons spotted him again, so he was forced to hid under a truck trailer. One of them fired at the trailer, exploding it in the air. One of the TIEs fired at him, so he readied his lightsaber to deflect the shots, and one of them managed to hit one of the ship's wings, making it to fall to the ground, exploding. Laserbeak returned back online, but in that moment, Arcee arrived, grabbed him and put him to safety before firing at the attackers. She managed to blast the last TIE out of the sky and force the Cons to hid or circle around.

"How long does it take to exterminate a lone Autobot and her Jedi pet?" Megatron asked annoyed.

"Well, in our experience…"

"Not a riddle, Skywarp."

"Uh-he, sorry."

Taking advantage of the break, Arcee spotted a fuel station nearby.

"Over there."

She transformed, Sky got on her and they drove past the station and took cover behind a pump.

"This is not the best place for cover." Sky pointed.

"We're not here to hide." Arcee smirked.

The air soldiers transformed, landed and reunited with the light scouts and the commando droids, which managed to get out the garage, right in front of the station. With their weapons ready, they crouched to see Sky holding two hoses, both leaking fuel.

"Hey guys! You want to try a fuel bath?!"

The Cons and droids noticed a buddle of fuel flowing between them. That allowed Sky to use the Force to soak them with the fuel before run. They were about to fire when Arcee appeared from behind the vehicle Sky was heading and shot first. The blaster hit the fuel, causing a huge explosion that consumed the Decepticons, the droids and the station while Arcee covered Sky. The explosion even caught Laserbeak, frying all his circuits and causing him to crush, which caused the Decepticons to lose the signal completely, and making Megatron roar mad, again.

"Let's roll before they send reinforcements." Arcee suggested.

"Okay, but what about our escape ship?" Sky asked.

"Don't worry. I found one. Now we only need to know which planet we need to go. One where we can make them lose our track or hide better."

"I think I know exactly where to go."

Arcee transformed and Sky mounted on her before they accelerated out of there.

**Cybertron**

Right on the ruins of the Omega Lock, Knock Out was looking the reconstructed building that Megatron restored before while some Decepticons, big droids and Insecticons were removing debris.

"Come on, fellas. Put your backs into it!" He encouraged.

"Sir, I think we have found something." A super battle droid called him.

Two Vehicons lifted a burnt, rusted piece of metal to reveal a relic underneath it.

"The Apex Armor. Our illustrious leader will be pleased. Now any sign of that phase shifter? I really like that thing." Knock Out said trying to locate it.

"Sir!" One of the ultra battle droids called as it spotted something.

"By the Allspark."

Meanwhile, on New Kaon, Soundwave was repairing Laserbeak with his tentacles.

"Well? Did any of the surveillance data survived?" Megatron asked.

Soundwave's silence was more than enough to say nothing was left.

Starscream sighed. "A shame. We might have a least learned if Arcee and the human are still in the planet or already on space."

"Clearly we need to improve our methods of hunting Autobots." Thundercracker said.

"And build upon the tactical advantage that we've managed to secure." Megatron added.

"Lord Megatron, I am ready to return to New Kaon, and I'm certain you'll want to see what I've uncovered." Knock Out reported through com-link.

"Soundwave, open a space bridge portal."

Soundwave stopped Laserbeak's reparations and activated the space bridge, creating a portal in front of them. Knock Out emerged from it.

"I find myself an urgent need of good news. So please, Knock Out, tell me that you've found something useful." Megatron asked.

"Somethings, my liege. And someone." Knock Out answered stepping aside.

Some footsteps revealed that someone was passing through the portal, but no one could visualize it until it was close enough.

Then, Starscream gashed in surprise, recognizing the new Decepticon. "He…lives?"

"Shockwave." Megatron saw before chuckling. "Just the tactical advantage I need."

**An important fact to put for everyone to know. The new superweapon of Megatron's new fortress on New Kaon, the mega-interstellar cannons, is not an ordinary one. They are like a combination of the main weapon of the Death Stars, the axial superlaser of an Eclipse-class dreadnought, the main weapon of the Starkiller Base, the axial superlaser of an Xyston-class Star Destroyer and Kalee's Doom's Eye of General Grievous, besides other ones, all together in only one. Although, maybe some of you already thought about it or something similar. Anyway, things are looking very bad for our heroes, so be ready for seeing very soon how they manage to regroup and continue the fight.**


	56. Chapter 56

**56- Scattered.**

The new Decepticon bowed to his master. "Lord Megatron."

"Shockwave! This is quite an unexpected turn. I thought you'd perished on Cybertron." Megatron said looking at Starscream.

"Yes, yes, yes. As did we all." Starscream answered nervously taking a few steps back.

"Reports of my demise were greatly…premature." Shockwave started to tell. "A pair of Autobots infiltrated my facility on Cybertron, sabotaging my space bridge."

Shockwave retold his experience with Arcee and Cliffjumper.

"I gave chase, but failed to accurately calculate the outcome."

When he failed to shoot Arcee and she hit his eye before they escaped. Next, Shockwave laid in the wreckage with an ugly mark on his eye.

"I awoke in the rubble, blinded. It soon became clear that I was marooned on our dead planet, with no means of communications. In time, I repaired my wounds and resume my experiments. The solitude enabled me to make tremendous advances in my research."

Next, Shockwave was working peacefully in his lab again, until the alarm sounded and showed something on the terminal.

"Until one day, my instruments detected a massive surge of unidentifiable energy. I traveled to investigate its origin at the edge of the Sea of Rust, where I encountered your salvage team and the smoldering wreckage of the Omega Lock. But this was not the search party I had anticipated so long ago."

Shockwave drove in his vehicle form, a cybertronian tank, until Knock Out saw him approaching before he transformed back to robot form, ending the tale.

"Leaving one unanswered question." Shockwave said looking at Starscream, thing that Megatron noticed, so he stepped aside so Shockwave could approach him closely. "Why was I left for scrap? Abandoned? Why?"

Starscream was so nervous as he tried to answer the best way he could. "The-the…the explosion! It…it collapsed the power core chamber. The last thing anyone witnessed was you charging into the space bridge portal. No one saw you come back out."

"I find your reply to be…logical."

Starscream sighed with high relief, before Shockwave and Megatron turned to exit the room. "But you will be pleased to know that I've tried to avenge your seeming demise by personally confronting the Autobot Cliffjumper. Haha."

"Careful, Starscream. You may dislocate a landing gear patting yourself on the back." Skywarp said.

"As Megatron's first lieutenant, allow me to welcome you back to the winning team."

"And allow me to clarify the new chain of command: while Starscream will retain authority over military operations, Shockwave will be my first lieutenant in charge of all scientific endeavors." Megatron explained.

"Uh, so you are saying they shall each report directly to you?" A droid present there asked.

"Affirmative. And Thundercracker, since you were our only other scientist present here before Shockwave's return, you will assist him in all his procedures and projects. Now, he's your superior."

"I think it will be most than logical for me to have a second-in-command in scientific sector. I've never have it before." Shockwave supported before almost all Decepticons left the rest, except the Seekers.

"You know what? I think it will be interesting learning from the best Decepticon scientist." Thundercracker admitted.

While Starscream pounded his hip out of anger. "Completely logical, my liege."

"Wow, the new officer surely knows to impose his figure." One of the droids commented.

"Oh, you have no idea." Slipstream reassured.

**Takodana**

Sky and Arcee drove near a forest.

"Hey, you're hungry? I've seen some fruit trees nearby." Arcee suggested.

"Not really. I grabbed some supplies before we left the spaceport." Sky answered.

"At least you don't have to get fuel. I'm pulling over anyways, need to stretch my legs." She stopped and allowed Sky to got off her. Next, she transformed and started stretching her limbs. "Aw, oh yeah."

"Arcee, Team Prime is scattered to the winds. For all we know, you and I could be the only ones left." Sky said worried sitting on a rock looking the sun.

Arcee went up to him, went on one knee and held his shoulder. "I don't believe that, Sky. And I know you don't either."

"Maybe not, but the Decepticons outnumber us 100 to 1, and now more with the droid fleet and army. Aren't there any more Autobots out there who can help us?"

"The War for Cybertron took a heavy toll, but there were others who escaped in the Ark."

"So, where are they?"

Arcee grabbed a handful of sand and let the wind blow it away from her hand. "Scattered to the winds. So let's focus on getting back to Naboo, and getting Team Prime back together."

"Thanks Arcee. That's what I needed to hear." Sky thanked before hugging her.

"You're welcome. Now, where exactly is that special place you know for us to hide?"

"Not far. We only need to find water and drive alongside the shore."

The duo restarted the march. In less than five minutes, they saw some kind of structure near the shore.

"Is that a castle? Don't tell me that's the place." Arcee said.

"Yeah. I have some good friends there, and trustworthy. So it's the perfect place to rest a little while we hide."

As they approached, they spotted a little human girl with black long hair, around Sky's age that was carrying a box whole with fruit to the castle. She looked at the newcomers and immediately smiled.

"Sky, its you!" The girl called.

"Hi Zarina." Sky saluted before giving her a hug. "It's been a while since the last time we played."

"What are you doing here?"

"My friend and I are in trouble. We need a safe spot for hiding, and I knew there is no better place than this. In part, thanks to the great company of here." Sky said, without realizing he was getting red in front of her.

Zarina chuckled. "Of course. I will tell Maz you're here."

When she was gone, Arcee, still in vehicle form, approached Sky.

"So, a special friend, you said?"

"Eh? What do you mean, Arcee?"

"Admit it: you like her."

"What? You mean like Luke likes Mara? I don't know what are you talking about."

"Come on, Sky. I'm a girl, I know about these things. Besides, your face turned red because of her." She said before chuckling.

Sky sighed. "Anyway, let's go inside."

Once they got inside, the place, which looked like a cantina, they saw the place was not full as usual, only a couple of droids around. Zarina was speaking with someone, around the same height than her and Sky, who gave the fruit box and told who arrived. She was an old woman, with glasses on, which she took off.

She smiled at recognizing the kid. "Oh Sky, my boy."

"Maz, it's been a while." He said hugging her.

"By the Force, look how much you have grown up. The last time I saw you, you only had three years. I'd heard you have advanced much with your abilities."

"Well, I had a lot of help. But that's not why we have come."

"I know. I have heard everything on the Holonet. When the droid army invaded Naboo again I started to fear the worst. How did you get here?"

"Wait, did she say we?"

"Arcee, you don't need to hide. She knows about the Autobots too." Sky reassured.

Arcee changed to robot form. "I thought we were not supposed to catch anyone's attention."

Maz chuckled. "Girl, I've been directing this place during a lot of time. Even before the Sith became extinct, and before their return."

"She's a friend of mine from a long time. You can trust her." Sky convinced.

"Well, if Sky trust you, I do." Arcee said.

"You may be fatigated from the long trip. Come, I will take you to a more comfortable room."

Once in a room of the castle, which was big enough even for Arcee, Maz revealed that she even had energon storage for the Autobot. As they rested, they told Maz what happened on Naboo and their previous skirmish.

"And that's how we decided to come here, because I knew we would be safe here." Sky ended telling.

"And you did well, Sky. They will never find you here." Zarina added.

"You can rest here all you can before continue your fight." Maz said.

"Huh, I'm not sure I'm following the last part. Of which fight are you talking about?" Arcee asked.

"The one you are doing, the same one that we all are in together. The only fight, against the dark side. For ages, I've seen evil adopt many forms: the Sith, the Separatist leaders, today is Megatron and the Decepticons, an extragalactic menace. Their shadow threatens to expand all across the galaxy, we need to rise and fight against it, together."

"Woah, I'm starting to like you."

"Maz is very experienced in many things for have lived more than one thousand years." Sky said.

"No way. More than master Yoda?"

Maz chuckled. "Surprised?"

"One of these days I have to bring Cliff and the others to this place."

"Now rest and regain all your strength. You will need it in order to find your companions tomorrow."

"Thanks for everything, Maz. Good night." Sky thanked.

"Good night."

"See you tomorrow." Zarina added.

"No doubt you know how to find, choose and make good friends." Arcee declared to Sky.

**Mykapo**

Very far from there, Bumblebee continued traveling by another endless road.

"(**We need a way to know where the others could go. Any luck?**)"

"Nothing, Bee. Just the same old rubber mask and bad CGI, but the usual conspiracy websites might be our only chance to…Whoa, I found something!" Luke suddenly expressed.

"What is it?" Leia asked as they saw an odd picture. Once they zoomed, they were able to identify a familiar Autobot. "It's Ratchet."

Back to New Kaon, the Decepticon officers and Knock Out were telling Shockwave about everything that happened in his absence. Of course, not everyone was happy.

"Arg, Shockwave's toting is so transparent. Megatron's respect is earned by deeds, not words." Starscream complained.

"And exactly how are you going to prove him that your efforts are more welcome than his knowledge?" Skywarp asked.

"Locating at least one of those single Autobots."

"I know where you're going. If we managed to capture at least one of the members of their team, they will lead us to all the others." Slipstream deduced.

"Precisely. And since they're hiding, we must locate them by non-ordinary ways." Starscream said as he and the other two started checking the native conspiracy website. "Useless, useless, useless. Billions of cameras in the hands of those miserable natives. One of them is bound to catch an Autobot eventually."

"You may be right, because look what I've found." Slipstream said, finding the same image of Ratchet.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" Skywarp smirked.

"Lord Megatron, we have found something of great interest." Starscream called to everyone.

Back with Bee and the twins…

"The photo was taken yesterday, in a junkyard outside Garel's capital." Luke investigated.

"And if we can see it, the Cons would probably too." Leia pointed out. "So we better scrub Ratchet, and replace him with…"

At the same time in the Nemesis…

"An Autobot." Starscream presented as he and the others stepped aside.

But in the picture's place there was a funny video of a droid.

"This is a small step for a droid, but a great step for droid kind."

That caused some of the droids to laugh at that, even Knock Out. But the laugh ended when Megatron, Shockwave and Soundwave stared at him, making them to quickly straightened themselves up and return to their task.

Thundercracker groaned as he put a hand on his head. "Oh no, here we go again."

"Hey, that video makes us droids to look like fools!" One droid complained.

"Wait, what?" Skywarp said turning back at the screen.

"It was just here! I swear it!" Slipstream added.

"Surely one of you saw it!" Starscream said.

"Starscream, you and your Seekers would do well to take a cue from Soundwave on occasion, and keep things to yourselves." Megatron explained grinning his teeth.

"Vow of silence. Such a cop-out." Starscream admitted before he and the others continued researching.

"Lord Megatron, surely our Autobot prisoner is a better source of information than this primitive data-net."

"I will have you know, Shockwave, that we have been grinding Wheeljack down for days. If he knew anything, he would have spilled it by now." Skywarp informed.

"Again…some prove to be better at holding their tongues than others." Megatron pointed.

"Perhaps you would have better results if instead of a club, you used a scalpel. I recommend a cortical psychic patch." Shockwave explained.

**Cato Neimoidia**

Meanwhile, Han and Bulkhead sat on a grassy mountain slope.

"I don't think he's coming."

"Don't worry, Han. Every Wrecker knows the protocol. Jackie will show, if he's still kicking." Bulkhead reassured.

But inside the Decepticon lab, Wheeljack was about to experience the cortical psychic patch as Shockwave was preparing it, and Thundercracker was helping him.

"I always wanted to know the entire process of this surely interesting procedure." Thundercracker confessed.

"Do your worst, doc. I'm a Wrecker, I can take it." Wheeljack challenged.

Shockwave inserted on his back one end of the patch's cable and grabbed took the other end before he started advancing at him. "Trust me. You in fact, cannot."

Some time later, Shockwave went to Megatron's throne to report him the results.

"The patch failed to yield any new information on the whereabouts of the Autobots." He informed.

"Hum, I see." Megatron said sat on his throne.

"That it would seem that Wheeljack has outlived his usefulness. With your permission, Lord Megatron, I will see it to his immediate termination." Starscream declared.

Wheeljack groaned as he recovered from the patch.

"Wake up, Wrecker." One Vehicon shoved him.

Once fully awake, Wheeljack saw that he was at a ledge, and right below him was a smelting pit.

"Time to smelt." The Vehicon announced as he, other Vehicon and two vulture droids hold him. "Commander Starscream wanted you conscious so you'd know precisely who ordered your execution."

"Where is Screamy? Doesn't have the bearings to do this himself?" Wheeljack mocked, making one of the Cons to shove him closer to the ledge.

"Jump." The Con demanded.

"Hey, you're a flyer?" Wheeljack said to one of the droids, before kicking it on the head, grabbing it and throwing it into the pit. That made all the others to aim their weapons at him. "Okay, I'll jump."

And Wheeljack jumped into the pit, following the droid, which changed to its flyer mode. So, Jackie landed right on it.

"Thought so. YEEE-HAAA!"

He steered the droid away from the smelting pit. Three flyer Cons saw it and changed to vehicle form to follow him, the same as some droid starfighters. Wheeljack hit the droid two times, trying to break the chains of his arms, when the others started to fire at them.

"Thanks for the ride."

Wheeljack jumped off before the droid crashed against the fortress. And landed on one of the Cons who were after him. He saw coming a TIE interceptor that fired at him, so he used the shots to break his chains, breaking free and able to use his guns, taking down the fighter. Another Decepticon fired at him, so he covered himself by using the Con he was riding as a shield before shooting down the other. Unfortunately, two cruisers nearby started to fire their weapons at them.

"That might come in handy."

He directed the Con toward a corvette, and jumped on it before the Con crashed against it, making a hole in the ship's hull. Before the security doors blocked it, Wheeljack managed to get inside, surprising the droids.

"Knock knock, guess who's home." He said pulling out his swords.

Moments later, the ship broke formation before jumping to hyperspace, leaving the planet while the Decepticon fortress' searchlights lighted up the area in response of the Autobot's escape. In Megatron's throne…

"Lord Megatron, we have been reported that one of our ships had left the system without authorization and jumped to hyperspace." A droid officer reported by hologram.

"This is how you handle things?!" Megatron yelled mad.

"Wheeljack is not the first prisoner to escape Starscream's care." Shockwave reminded.

"Actually, master, I allowed Wheeljack to escape." Starscream revealed.

"You what?!" Megatron shouted, getting up from his throne.

"But the Autobot's every move, his every word will be monitored." Starscream continued, making Megatron grew an intrigued look. "Slipstream."

"Thanks to a simple tracking device implanted while the prisoner was still unconscious, following the failed cortical psychic patch." She said, looking at Shockwave. "Now all we have to do is wait, watch and listen."

"When the Wrecker reunites with the other Autobots, my armada will strike." Starscream ended, making Megatron smirk.

**Garel**

After taking a ship to travel through space and reaching their destination, Bee drove inside the junkyard where Ratchet's picture was made.

"He's gotta be here." Luke said as he and his sister looked for Ratchet through the windows.

They continued searching until Bumblebee suddenly stopped. The reason, Ratchet was right in front of them, in vehicle mode.

"Ratchet." Leia called as she and Luke got out Bee and he changed to robot form. "Ratchet, it's us, Leia and Luke!"

But he didn't respond.

"Uh, Ratchet?" Luke asked confused.

"Go away." He finally said.

"(**What do you mean with that?**)"

"You're interrupting my power-down."

"(**You're not serious, right?**)"

"Come on, Ratchet. We need your help to find the others." Luke reminded.

"(**So we can regroup to strike against Megatron.**)"

"We can't stop Megatron, not anymore. The war is over, and we…lost." Ratchet responded.

"You're giving up?!" Leia asked in disbelief. "We can't just give up!"

Ratchet changed to robot form. "Then tell me what we can do! Without communications, without a ground bridge, without a base of operations or resources of any kind!"

"(**The Seekers used a ground bridge when they were on their own.**)"

"Bee's right! We know Starscream had access to a ground bridge while he was operating solo." Luke supported.

"Yes, yes. He clearly had been using the derelict Decepticon ship, the Harbinger. What does that have to do with anything?!" Ratchet demanded.

"It could be full of cybertronian tech."

"And it's probably abandoned again now that Starscream and his fellas are back with the Cons." Leia added.

"Phfft! Well, resources won't be of much use, not without someone to…lead us." Ratchet said with sorrow.

"It's a start!"

"Then you'll have to start without me. This is someone else's fight now."

"There is no one else, Ratchet. Just us! Just the team!" Luke said.

Ratchet shook his head as he turned his back on them.

"Please." He started before changing to vehicle mode. "Just let me…rust in peace."

Luke finally gave up. "Come on."

"You know, Ratchet, Optimus would be very disappointed with you right now. He wouldn't want you to give up." Leia said before she and Luke entered Bee, in vehicle mode, and left Ratchet with his sorrow.

**Lothal**

Meanwhile, Optimus continued inside the caves, accompanied by the wolves, which guarded him. In that moment, Smokescreen phased through the wall.

"I'm back." Smokey announced, making the wolves and Optimus to look at him, still groaning in pain. "I combed through every square micron of our old base. I couldn't find Ratchet's medical kit, not even a bandage."

"The Forge…of Solus Prime." Optimus named in weak tone.

"It's gone too. The Cons picked the place clean."

Optimus continued moaning in despair with heavy breathing while Smokescreen reflected about it.

"Wait! If you had the forge you can fix yourself up, power of the Primes. Optimus, hang on just a little longer. That hammer's gotta be somewhere in Megatron's fortress. Take care of him." He asked to the alpha wolf, which nodded before the Autobot phased through the rock wall again.

At the same time, back to Maz Kanata's castle, the sun was starting to raise, and both Sky and Arcee were already out of the castle, getting ready to return to their ship.

Suddenly, Zarina met with them. "I got you some supplies, you may need them. And also a present for you, Sky."

"What?"

She put some kind of bracelet on Sky's right arm. "My parents told me to give this to someone special for me."

"Is this a Kyber cristal?" He said noticing it on the bracelet.

"Indeed. You surely know about it because of your Jedi origin."

"It's great. Many thanks, Zarina."

"Are you sure you will be fine?"

"Of course. We'll return to the ship and try to get to Naboo as close as we can."

"Well, it has been great seeing you again." She said, and giving him a kiss on the cheek without warning.

That left Sky's face totally red while Arcee chuckled.

"Well, we…we better get going." He said nervously.

Maz also was present there. "Good luck. And may the Force be with you, always."

"Same for you, Maz. Take care."

"I knew you liked her."

"Arcee!" He said as she continued chuckling while they departed.

And both partners started their way back. Meanwhile, at the dawn, Bulkhead continued waiting, but Han was already sleeping against his foot. Suddenly, Bulk heard some engine noise coming from a road between the mountains, so he got up, making Han to fall on the grass.

"Han, wake up."

He stretched his limbs. "Why?"

Bulkhead pulled out one of his guns and wrecking balls. "Someone's coming. Prepare yourself."

Bulkhead charged his weapon at whoever was approaching and Han was also hidden behind a tree with his blaster. But when the sound was getting closer, Bulkhead retrieved his weapons.

"Ah, Bulkhead?" Han asked confused.

"I know the hum of that engine anywhere." He said cheered walking to the road.

Then a familiar vehicle arrived, revealing to be Wheeljack, and changed back to robot form.

"Haha, Jackie!" Bulkhead yelled happy running at him before giving him a bear-hug. "Where've you been, buddy?"

"Catching up with a few old dance partners." He replied feeling Bulkhead's hug with so much strength. He also noticed Han laughing at the happy reunion, and the face he put because the bear-hug. "Good to see you, kid. Safe to assume we're the only three Wreckers around."

"So what are we waiting for? Let's do some damage." Han suggested cheered.

"What's our next move, Jackie? Circle back to base?" Bulk asked.

"There is no base, the Cons blasted it to dust."

Unfortunately, their entire conversation was recorded in the Nemesis.

"The dim-wit played right into my hands." Starscream said chuckling.

"All Seekers and droid starfighters to the flight deck. We have pinpointed the enemy." Slipstream instructed.

One of the former Separatist cruisers came out from hyperspace to the same planet as Wheeljack traveled, and deployed a squadron of Seekers, vulture and hyena droids that headed for its surface, right at where the Wreckers were.

"Attack, my armada." Starscream ordered.

Once there, the entire squadron transformed and landed, the droids also changed to their walker form. They got their weapons ready.

"We're at the coordinates, commander Starscream." The squadron's leader reported.

"Hold fast. They're approaching your position." Starscream said as he monitored the Autobot and Decepticon signals.

One of the droids noticed something approaching by the river, so they aimed at it. But it was only a tree trunk floating with the current, so they relaxed. But they didn't realize that the Autobots and Han were watching them from a cliff at the distance.

"Targets at range." Bulkhead saw, so Wheeljack prepared a detonator.

One of the Seekers approached the river and saw the tracker on the trunk, attacked to something.

"And boom." Jackie said, activating the detonator.

"Grenade!" The Seeker shouted.

Too late: the grenade detonated, eliminating all the Cons and droids. That was detected in the Nemesis too.

"He…he tricked us." Skywarp realized, while Megatron showed a face of disappointment.

Back with the trio…

"How did you know the Cons planted a tracker on you?" Han asked.

"I figured the Cons were up to something, so I did a little poking around under my hook."

"Haha, that's my Jackie." Bulk congratulated.

"So, what's our next move?" Han asked.

"I salvaged some ammunitions from the Jackhammer on my way out, alongside all the extra ones I found inside the ship I stole from the Cons' fleet." Wheeljack told before he changed to vehicle mode. "You though that made a loud noise? Just wait."

And he started to drive. Bulkhead changed to vehicle form too, allowed Han to get inside and went after him.

**Barkhesh**

Bumblebee and the twins finally arrived to their goal: the Harbinger. It took them a few seconds to find the control room, but once there they observed the place looked like someone reached there first. The twins hid while Bee advanced in the room with guns ready, but when he reached the control panel, someone tackled him to the ground.

"You'll regret following us here, Con." His attacker said, but he stopped at recognizing each other. "Bee, is that you?"

"(**Cliffjumper!**)" Bee said as his Autobot companion helped him back to his feet.

"Sorry about that. I thought you might be a Con after our trail."

"(**That's okay. I would have done the same thing.**)"

"We're glad that you made it, Bee." Aris said, getting out from her hideout.

"Aris!" Leia and Luke yelled cheered before hugging their friend.

"Oh, I'm so glad to see you!"

"So, you decided to come here too, huh?" Luke deduced.

"Right. Based on what we know about how Starscream managed to operated that long without Megatron's army support, we thought that the Harbinger might be the best place to start getting the team together." She explained.

"And maybe that anyone else of the team might do the same, and it seems we were right." Cliff added.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's get this place operational." Leia proclaimed.

Bee and Cliff plugged a power-core cable, making the energon canisters to get full.

"(**Ready Aris. Your turn.**)"

"Hold it right there, guys." Aris instructed before she walked on the console's keyboard and hit some buttons. "And, powering up."

The ship started to power up, but it immediately died again.

"Scrap. Stupid Con tech, the Seekers probably wasted all resources before getting back with the Cons." Cliff cursed.

"Not to mention this ship has been buried here for a long time." Luke added. "I wish BB-8 or R2 were here."

"Come on guys, that was only the first try. Keep trying, we'll figure it out." Leia said trying to keep them cheered.

"Dat dat dat." A familiar voice said from behind them.

"Ratchet! You made it!" Cliffjumper exclaimed.

"You're miscalibrating the energon transducer."

"Ratchet!" Aris yelled happy.

"But how did you get here?" Luke asked.

"I sneaked inside your ship before we left Garel." Ratchet answered as he moved Bumblebee aside. "Now step out of my way so I can work."

The kids moved away so he could type on the terminal while they continued looking him, so Ratchet looked them back, smiling. Meanwhile, Sky and Arcee were on their way back to their ship.

"You know? The last time things became this dark, Optimus gave me the key of Vector Sigma, as something we can hang our hopes on."

"I know you're feeling helpless, Sky. But this doesn't need to be your burden." Arcee said. "Besides, good surprises come when no one expect them."

Suddenly, a giant cybertronian ship passed above them, forcing them to stop.

"Wow! What I told you?!"

The ship circled around and landed in front of them. Sky got off Arcee and she returned to robot form.

"Stay behind me, and get your lightsaber ready." She advised.

The ship powered its elevator shaft and a large mist prevented Arcee to see who was on the shaft. She instinctively activated her weapons, and Sky did the same with his lightsaber, but when she saw who was the ship's owner, she lowered her weapons, relieved and surprised at the same time.

"Sky, I don't think we are gonna need that key card." Arcee said.

Once the mist disappeared, Sky could see that the new cybertronian was as big as Optimus, and looked almost like him, with the difference that this had high shoulders and was blue with little red touches.

"Meet Ultra Magnus."

"Eh, I think there's someone else inside." Sky sensed.

And he was right, because another Autobot exited the ramp: this one was another girl, almost tall as Ultra Magnus, of pink color with little red touches. Arcee's eyes seemed surprised as she saw her.

"Commander?" She recognized.

"Is good to see you again, Arcee. It's been a long time." The new female Autobot saluted.

At the same time, inside the Nemesis…

"So not only did you fail to destroy the Autobots, but you allowed their number to increase?" Megatron retailed as he glared at Starscream. "Is there no one who could bring me their heads?!"

"If I may, Lord Megatron, during my exile on Cybertron I resumed work on a long dormant project." Shockwave began as he walked to the controls and displayed a DNA structure. "One that I believe may provide a solution to our current problem."

"Cybernucleic acid?" Knock Out recognized.

"The building blocks of all cybertronian life." Thundercracker added.

"Indeed. This hails from a specimen I excavated upon our planet and has yielded promising results." Shockwave explained.

"The Autobots continue to evade us. What makes you think we can afford to wait for the answer to our prayers to be birthed in some petri dish?" Slipstream asked.

"You misunderstand: the subject has been fully cultivated and it only needs to be transported from my laboratory on Cybertron."

That left the female Seeker without words.

"Then by all means, activate the space bridge." Megatron declared.

Back to Cybertron, Shockwave examined his experiment, which was still in a liquidized stasis container pod. He went to the controls and charged up the pod. That sent a lot of electricity to the pod, waking up the creature, followed by the pod preparing itself to release the creature. Meanwhile, Megatron waited sat on his throne tapping his finger on the throne's arm when suddenly the space bridge appeared in front of him. As six Decepticon soldiers and big droids spotted Shockwave coming out of the portal, he walked towards Megatron with the other Decepticons around the place and he bowed.

"I present to you, my liege, the ultimate Autobot hunter." Shockwave proclaimed as he pointed to the portal.

The metallic creature emerged form the portal, making the Seekers to take a few steps back, and some droids went to hiding. Megatron stood up from his throne and stared at the creature as it let out a tremendous roar.


	57. Chapter 57

**57- Prey.**

The huge creature had four legs with sharp claws, a head with horns followed by a long neck, its body had two large wings and a long tail and expandable jaws: it looked like a cybertronian dragon. The Decepticons' reaction was different: Megatron smirked, Soundwave, as always, didn't say anything, but seemed surprised, and Knock Out, Starscream and his Seekers were terrified by the creature, which roared like every dominant reptile would do.

"A…a Predacon?" Skywarp identified.

"They-they've been extinct since the beginning of cybertronian history." Thundercracker mentioned.

"Indeed. But the specimen you see before you was breed in a laboratory." Shockwave revealed as he rubbed the Predacon. "Cloned from fossilized remains which I discovered on Cybertron."

"Shockwave, it does my spark good to see you once again. Tampering with creation." Megatron said as he got up from his throne and walked at the creature.

"Master, please, keep your distance!" Slipstream advised.

"No need for alarm. The beast is completely under my control." Shockwave reassured.

Megatron stood up close, face to face and looked at the Predacon. "Such primal magnificence."

"Sir, your order as you requested." A D-wing droid reported as a LR-57 combat droid delivered to Shockwave a recognizable canister.

"A sample of energon from Wheeljack. Spilled during the Autobot's failed interrogation." Shockwave said as he held the canister up to the beast.

The Predacon looked at it and scanned the energon, locking onto Wheeljack's genetic signature.

"Let the hunt begin." Megatron declared. "Use one of our ships to transport the beast to its destination. Then, let it follow its instincts."

The creature branched out its wings and took flight. It roared before it landed inside the hangar of a Bulkwark Mark II battle cruiser.

"The creature is aboard." A droid reported to the bridge.

And immediately, the ship jumped to hyperspace. Meanwhile, Han and the Wreckers were looking at the entrance of a cave.

"Guys, you know I'm all for blowing the scrap out of the stuff, but what is flattening a Decepticon mine have to do with getting the band back together and taking down Megatron?" Han asked.

"Simple: when we light up this place, the Cons will have to send one of their new big ships to investigate what happened after not receiving news from here." Wheeljack started.

"And we will take the chance to board it so we may use it to locate our comrades after taking down all droids. Cause we have a great pilot right here." Bulkhead ended.

"Then bring the rain." Han nodded.

At the same time, inside the Harbinger…

"Mainframe's up and running." Aris reported stepping on some buttons. "But I'll need help packing the operating codes."

"Even if the ground bridge proves functional, it would be next to worthless without a means of pinpointing the current location of our compatriots." Ratchet pointed.

"(**Why not just track their life signals?**)"

"Yes, that could work." Cliff supported.

"Use your heads, fellas. If the Decepticons had the ability to track Autobot life signals, we'd all have been at Megatron's mercy here on this galaxy a long time ago." Ratchet explained.

"Ah, back where we started." Leia sighed.

Then Ratchet came up with something. "But not if I can reconfigure these Decepticon frequencies. At the very least we may be able to access their com-link."

Meanwhile, Arcee and Sky were still impressed to see the new Autobots.

"No one seen or heard from you two since Cybertron went dark. How did you find your way to this galaxy?" Arcee asked.

"Soldier, we may not be on Cybertron, but the military protocol remains." Ultra Magnus responded firm.

"My apologies, sir." Arcee said as she straightened her posture and stood up straight.

The other female Autobot chuckled. "Come on, Magnus. There's no need for that rigid formality."

"Sir? Excuse me, are you some kind of Autobot officers?" Sky asked.

"Affirmative. I see the native lifeform knows how to speak properly to a superior." Ultra Magnus answered.

"Huh, Arcee, who are these two?"

Arcee bent down to him. "Ultra Magnus was Optimus's key lieutenant during the war back on Cybertron. Buried by the book, just go with it. And Elita One is the leader of all female Autobots, she was my commander during the war."

"Was? Arcee, for what it seems like, the Decepticons are still battling, and the war is not over. So, I'm still your superior." Elita answered.

"Oh, yes. Sorry ma'am."

"As for your broader question: our story is that of all Autobots since the exodus." Ultra Magnus started.

"We wandered the space ways in search of others. Reuniting with some, often only to see them fall at the hands of the Decepticons. I guess Magnus and I were lucky to meet after taking down the one who were tracking us and survive." Elita continued.

"Until you detected the Omega beam and followed it here." Arcee deduced.

"If you are referring to the massive energy burst originating from Cybertron, that would be affirmative."

"Upon our arrival it became evident that this galaxy had been invaded, focused more on a single planet. My scanners also detected Autobot life signals, yours being in closest proximity to our position." Ultra Magnus continued.

"Signals. As in plural, sir?" Sky asked excitedly.

"Six total."

"Out of eight." Sky said in sadness.

"Sky, that doesn't necessarily mean what you're thinking. Autobot signals can't be detected when they're shielded." Arcee reassured.

"So we better get hurry and find them before the Decepticons do."

"Now that we had explained our odyssey, would you like to introduce us your little friend here, Arcee?" Elita asked.

"Sure, commander. This is Sky, my junior partner, I was assigned as his guardian."

"Guardian? I'm surprised Arcee, after what happened to Tailgate and you abandoned the unit, I was worried that you could never try to cooperate with anyone. Besides of losing your trail."

"I know. Sorry for making you and the other girls worried, but I've managed to improve with that issue."

"It's true, Arcee has got better since we met." Sky supported.

"Well, I had a lot of help."

"I see, and I'm glad to know you have become the same as before. And we're gonna need all positive attitude if we are going to get your team back." Elita said smiling.

"First, we have to get your native to a safe spot." Ultra Magnus suggested.

"Sir, with all due respect, Sky is my friend and we both have been chased by the Cons. And he's stronger than he looks, he saved my life a couple of times. Even managed to beat Airachnid on his own." Arcee told.

That left both commander Autobots surprised.

"In that case, he better stays with us." Elita decided.

"Thank you, sir. And ma'am." Sky said.

"Just call me Elita, Sky." She said kneeling to his height.

At the same time, Smokescreen, back on Naboo, phased through the ground and looked to the fortress of New Kaon. He spotted also the huge droid army guarding the fortress's surroundings.

"Cozy little place you built for yourself, Megatron. Finding the forge in there may take a while, especially with that new security force patrolling around, I'll have to be very sneaky to not be detected. Then again, maybe you still keep your valuables in the usual place." He deduced looking where the Nemesis was.

It took him a couple of minutes to sneak through the fortress's walls, evading the Cons and droids which operated there, until he arrived to the bridge where the ship was docked at. He also didn't need to worry about the droids present there or any ship flying nearby. Once inside, he continued phasing through the walls.

"I won't let you down, Optimus." Smokey said.

I'm sorry, overreacting?" A familiar voice shouted, Starscream's.

Smokescreen phased through a wall immediately before Knock Out and the Seekers came from a corner.

"Easy for you to say, Knock Out. Nobody here wants your post." Slipstream said.

"I, on the other hand, hold the most covenant position within the Decepticon ranks. And no matter what he may claim I know that Shockwave is plotting to usurp me. Did you see the smug look on his eye when he unveiled that vile beast to Lord Megatron?" Starscream continued.

"I think Shockwave's eye looks the same, however he feels." Skywarp said.

Smokescreen listened the conversation as he took a few steps and phased through another wall. The room was compact and had a red glow. He looked to his left and saw nothing, but when he looked to the right, he saw Airachnid's face. He yelled a little and phased out of the stasis pod, he did a back flip and got back up before looking at it.

"You don't scare me, ugly." He said before he saw that inside other of the containers had exactly what he came for. "Hello beautiful."

Meanwhile, on Cato Neimoidia's orbit, the Bulkwark Mark II battle cruiser came out of hyperspace, allowing a big flying figure to came out from its hangar and headed for the planet. Back with the Wreckers, Wheeljack and Bulkhead ended putting lots of explosives at the energon mine entrance. Next, they reunited with Han.

"Munitions planted." Bulk said.

"Let's get this party started." Wheeljack added.

Suddenly, they heard a strange roar.

"Company." Han said, pointing at a figure flying towards them.

"Megatron?" Wheeljack asked.

"Nah, bigger." Bulkhead observed.

The figure flew into the moonlight to reveal itself as the Predacon.

"I don't remember seeing that move in Buckethead's repertoire." Bulkhead said.

The creature descended a little as it roared and started to charge something inside its chest. Next it flowed through its neck and fired a huge fireball at the Autobots. Despite they were impressed by the creature, Bulkhead grabbed Han and jumped out of the blast's range. Next, they looked back to see the creature flying around shrieking.

"A dragon droid?! Where did the Cons get a dragon droid?!" Han shouted in disbelief.

"What's a dragon?" Both Wreckers asked at the same time.

"Giant flying fire-breathing reptile."

The Predacon flew back and fired at them again, so they evaded again. Bulkhead changed to his vehicle form and fired his cannon while the Predacon landed in front of Wheeljack, who fired at it. But the shots seemed to not do a scratch to the beast, so it took the chance to swing its tail, sending Wheeljack against a boulder. The Predacon approached him, but fortunately Bulkhead changed back to robot form and hit its head with his wrecking ball, but the creature prepared to launch more fire so Bulkhead ran to get away. Unfortunately, the blast hit Bulkhead, leaving some flames on his chassis.

"Bulkhead." Han yelled as he approached him while he cleaned the flames. "You okay?"

"Easy! I'm maybe hot to the touch." He warned.

Despite they were in front of it, the Predacon did not look interested in them.

"Why isn't it coming after us?" Han asked.

The Predacon examined the place where Wheeljack was when it hit him.

"Looking for me, beast?!" Wheeljack called behind it. "I'm right here."

The dragon looked at him threatening, but it was not aware that he placed a grenade right below it, until before it exploded. But surprisingly, the grenade looked to had done no damage to the creature, only enrage it more.

We're gonna need more firepower!" Bulkhead advised.

"Good thing I know just where to find some!" Wheeljack declared before running to the cave full of explosives.

Deep inside the cave there were a lot of Decepticon miners and droid guards doing their routine, until…

"Incoming!" Wheeljack exclaimed jumping over a cart full of energon.

"Hey, you're not authorized to be here." One droid simply said.

"Autobots!" One of the Decepticon guardians exclaimed as they aimed their weapons.

However, the tremors and hissing sounds got their attention, so they looked behind them to spot the Predacon crawling through the mine right towards them, so they screamed and ran like Wheeljack did. Seeing that the beast was getting close, Wheeljack transformed and drove underneath the beast. It was a difficult maneuver but he managed to drive through, so he reached to the cave's entrance, changed to robot form and reunited with his companions.

"And the walls came tumbling down." Wheeljack said pressing the detonator.

The explosion was the biggest ever seem which let a huge energon smoke cloud.

"Yes! Scratch that, dragon droid." Han said cheered.

But then a quiet sound of rocks moving in the fiery debris, followed by the emerging Predacon, which roared to the sky.

"We're toast." Han groaned.

After spotting them the creature took off in the air as the Autobots prepared to fight again. But before it could charge again it received a hard impact by two heavy lasers. Next, they saw a big cybertronian ship which looked like Autobot.

"One of ours?" Bulk asked.

"Does it matter?!" Wheeljack replied.

While the Predacon recovered itself, the ship flew above the Autobots, who made a run to the elevator shaft. The creature launched another fireball at them, but it missed, and the two Autobots jumped on the shaft while Wheeljack fired back. The ship pulled out before another fireball could hit it and speeded up leaving the Predacon behind. Once inside Wheeljack aimed his weapon in case the ship's passengers could not be friendly, but he and the others calmed down at seeing two familiar faces.

"Hello guys."

"Sky!" Han shouted.

"Arcee!" Bulkhead shouted as well.

Bulkhead surprised Arcee with a bear hug that it could possibly crush her.

"Hi, Bulkhead." She said a little painfully.

Of course, Han did the same with Sky.

"Easy, I don't want to be crushed." Sky said.

"Come on, Sky. I know you're not weakling." Han reassured.

"Thanks for the safe." Wheeljack said once Bulkhead released Arcee.

"Thank the commanders." Arcee pointed to both Elita One and Ultra Magnus, who was piloting the ship.

"Glad to see you're fine, Autobots." Elita saluted.

"Soldiers." Ultra Magnus simply said.

"You?" Wheeljack asked surprised, with a face like he wasn't glad to see him.

"Ultra Magnus, and Elita One? It's an honor." Bulkhead said.

"It's an honor, sir." Ultra Magnus corrected.

"Guess blowing that mine made us pretty easy to spot." Wheeljack deduced.

"Ultra Magnus and Elita already had a beat on your signals, and ours." Arcee told them.

"Now, care to tell us what exactly is nipping at our tailpipes?" Elita asked as she saw in a monitor showing the Predacon's silhouette.

"We think is a dragon droid." Han answered simply.

"Or a cybertronian reptile." Sky deduced.

Indeed, the Predacon continued its hunting by chasing the ship, even when the ship left the planet. Ultra Magnus saw on his monitor that the creature was getting ready to attack again. So, when it launched another fireball…

"Brace yourselves!" He warned.

The ship's shakes made Sky and Han to start to lose their balance, but fortunately Elita One grabbed them both. Magnus took his ship to a nearby small asteroid field trying to lose the Predacon, but the dragon continued chasing it, firing another fireball. Magnus not only dodged it, but managed to make a loop, putting the ship behind the Predacon, allowing him to fire at their pursuer. The Predacon received a couple of hits before he started to get away, now with the ship chasing it. Ultra Magnus continued looking for it on the asteroids, until it appeared in front of them and fired again, but this time the fireball hit one of the engines, so the ship descended a little as the creature was chasing it again. It continued firing at them until it managed to catch the ship, something that everyone inside noticed.

"It's right on top of us!" Sky deduced.

"Commander, to the gunner post." Magnus instructed.

Immediately, Elita passed the kids to Bulkhead as she sat on a seat. The Predacon appeared immediately roaring on one of the windows, making the humans scream. While this happened, a heavy turret emerged on the ship's top, the one Elita was operating and fired at it, forcing it to release the ship.

"It's out, but it's still following us." Elita reported.

"I think I can do something." Sky offered.

"What can you do?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"You would be surprised about what he can do." Arcee reassured.

"Whatever it is, do it faster." Wheeljack encouraged.

Sky started to focus in the Force. Right before it could reach the ship again, the Predacon started to feel a little confused and disoriented, making it to crash against some asteroids and flying in a wrong way.

"It's working. Whatever you're doing, keep going." Elita saw.

"We're going out the asteroid field. But it seems that's not the only creature around." Ultra Magnus reported.

Suddenly, the ship was surrounded by weird creatures floating in middle of space like nothing.

"What are those?" Bulk asked.

"And how can they be in middle of space like that?" Wheeljack added.

"They're Purrgils, creatures that live in middle of outer space." Han recognized. "It is said that they can travel at the speed of light, being the inspiration for starships hyperdrives."

"Wow, and I thought I had seen everything. Do you think they're able to do it?" Arcee asked.

"Maybe they can help us to get out of this system, and make that creature to lose our trail." Sky said as he focused again.

"Are you sure that will work?" Bulkhead asked nervous.

Sky started to meditate, trying to connect with the Purrgils.

"It's coming again!" Ultra Magnus announced, referring to the Predacon.

In least of a minute, many Purrgils surrounded the ship as the smaller members of the herd headed at the Predacon and charged at it, which caught it by surprise. Most of them tackled it, others hit it with their tentacles before they grabbed and immobilized the Predacon with them and throw it against an asteroid.

"Well done, little one." Ultra Magnus congratulated surprised.

"How did you do that?" Elita asked amazed.

"You have no idea what the people like Sky can do. I told you he was special." Arcee reassured.

"And that's not the last thing." Sky reassured.

One of the Purrgils grabbed the ship with their tentacles as they started to shine in a special way.

"What it's doing now?" Wheeljack asked confused.

"It could be…? I…I think it's going to take us with it in a jump to hyperspace." Han deduced.

"That will allow us to travel faster and find the rest of our friends." Sky explained.

"Good idea." Elita said.

"And judging by our imminent jump, we're going to our next destination." Ultra Magnus reported on his terminal.

And just as Han deduced, the Purrgils took them into hyperspace. And when the Predacon free itself from the wreckage, seeing that its preys were gone, it roared in anger. Meanwhile, in the office the Jedi were using for the crisis on Theed, Anakin was present when the communicator sounded.

"What is it now, Lord Megatron?" He asked sarcastically.

"Master Skywalker, it's Ratchet."

"Ratchet?! Oh, I'm glad to hear your voice!" He exclaimed happy before heading to the office's door. "Everyone, it's Ratchet! The Autobots are contacting us!"

And everyone came running to the room.

"Thank the Force you made it!" Obi Wan expressed.

"Where are the children? Are there with you?" Anakin asked.

"We are here, dad. Both me and Leia. Safe and sound." Luke answered.

"Luke, Leia, I'm so glad to hear you." Padmé expressed relieved.

"We're glad you're okay." Anakin added.

"Is anyone else there with you?" Obi Wan asked.

"Yes dad, I'm right here with them." Aris answered.

"Oh, thank goodness." Satine said.

"What about Sky?" Lux asked.

"Is he there too?" Ahsoka added.

"No, I'm afraid they three are the only ones present here. Listen, I'm sorry to interrupt this moment but we don't have much time." Ratchet said. "I have taken a tremendous yet calculated risk in contacting you. Hopefully, the Decepticons are not monitoring their own frequencies as closely as they no doubt are those of the natives. I am transmitting our current coordinates."

"Ratchet, we got company. There's a ship coming our way." Cliffjumper reported entering the room.

"What?"

"Ratchet, have you heard from anyone else? What about Optimus?" Anakin asked, but they heard that he already hung up. He activated his com-device. "R2, prepare the Twilight."

It was Ultra Magnus's ship which was approaching the Harbinger with the sun rising behind it. The Autobots ran outside to see the ship coming. The children were coming behind them, but Bumblebee stopped them.

"(**No guys, you better stay behind.**)"

The ship started its landing.

"It's one of ours." Ratchet recognized as the ship landed in front of them.

"I don't believe it." Cliff added.

The elevator shaft lowered, with Sky and Han on the front and the Autobots behind them.

"Leia, Luke, Aris!" Han spotted before he and Sky ran toward them.

"Han, Sky!" Leia shouted as the three of them did the same.

The group reunited with a great group hug.

"You made it too." Han said.

"What did you expect? We're part of Team Prime." Luke reassured.

"It's so touching to see them all together again." Cliff admitted seeing the children united.

"You're alive." Ratchet said relieved.

The Autobots went out of the ship, revealing who brought them together.

"Ultra Magnus. And…Elita One?"

"Good to see you again, Ratchet." Elita expressed.

"Doctor." Ultra Magnus saluted.

Meanwhile, back on New Kaon…

"We managed to find the Predacon and bring it back. But we didn't find any trail or remains of the Autobots." The droid officer of the ship reported to the Decepticons.

"What a grave disappointment this must be for you, master." Starscream said.

"And to make matters worse, because it cannot speak, we have no way of knowing why the Predacon failed so miserable." Thundercracker added while all saw Shockwave petting and stroking the Predacon.

"Yeah, poor mute, mindless creature." Skywarp mocked.

Without realizing it, the Predacon stared at them so menacingly for their comments, like if it understood what they were saying. Back with the Autobots…

"(**You guys think I overdid it with my new finish?**)" Bumblebee asked showing his new appearance.

"The new paintjob looks good, Bee." Bulkhead admired.

"At least you had something to work with. If I reversed my colors, I'd be pink, totally." Arcee revealed.

"I'm sure Sky would agree with that." Cliff said.

Meanwhile, Ratchet was talking with Elita and Magnus.

"The communications link needs further calibrations to be compatible with Autobot frequencies. The ground bridge, however, is fully operational." Ratchet informed.

"That would have come in handy when the dragon droid was trying to eat us for breakfast." Han objected while Sky tried to stop him to provoke Ultra Magnus.

"The indigenous population of this galaxy, do they display the same disregard for authority?" Magnus asked.

"No. Mostly just Han." Ratchet replied.

"Forget that, Magnus. Not everyone here belongs to military units." Elita reassured.

Then everyone heard the familiar sound of engines, and spotted the Twilight flying towards them. Thinking the ship was an enemy, Ultra Magnus turned his hands into cannons, ready to fire.

"No!" Ratchet begged.

"Don't shoot!" Cliffjumper said putting himself on his way.

"It's the Jedi! They're with us!" Bulkhead explained.

The kids approached the ship as it landed, and became really happy to see their families coming out from the ship. The first ones to approach them, coming at high speed, were their droid friends.

"R2, BB-8, 3PO!" The twins exclaimed.

"Oh, thanks the Maker! You made it!" The protocol droid exclaimed.

Both droids beeped happy to see them again, receiving hugs from everyone. But the most emotive part was when each child reunited with their parents.

"We're so happy to see you're fine." Ahsoka said as she and her husband hug their son.

"We received your message." Lux added.

"I had to tell you I was okay, not wanted to worry you." Sky explained.

"We thought something bad happened to you." Satine said as she and Obi Wan hug their daughter.

"What about Naboo? We were more worried for what could happen to you there." Aris said.

"Don't worry, everyone's safe. We managed to evacuate the nearest towns in time." Her father explained.

"And it seems you've managed to move properly around the galaxy by your own." Anakin said as he and Padmé put their children back to the ground.

"Indeed, but we're not everyone." Luke revealed.

"The only signals Ultra Magnus was able to isolate are standing right here." Arcee explained.

"Maybe it's scanner is faulty." Wheeljack suggested pointing to the ship.

"So the kid's unaccounted for." Bulkhead added.

"Smokescreen bridged out unaccompanied, only Optimus knows where." Ratchet told.

"Wait, Optimus is here? In this galaxy?" Elita asked with interest.

"Why she wants to know?" Sky asked.

"Optimus and Elita are very close partners." Arcee simply said.

"He's the one who has been leading the Autobots here, and also the one who assigned each member of Team Prime a guardian for each of our little friends. He gave us the order to evacuate and split up across different planets to avoid capture. And Optimus remained behind to destroy the ground bridge. To ensure…that everyone else… made it to safety." Ratchet said hardly. "I'm sorry, Elita."

"That's Optimus: he would never leave anyone behind, even risking his own spark." Elita nodded.

"We…watched the base go down. No one or thing walked out of there." Anakin said.

"Not that we could see." Padmé added.

"Even if Optimus survived, I'm not sure we can afford to wait for him to show up. Not with Megatron holding our galaxy hostage from his high and mighty fortress at New Kaon." Obi Wan continued.

"They now had a superweapon which can destroy planets, even entire star systems with a single shot." Ahsoka reported.

Ultra Magnus walked through everyone. "I would be inclined to agree with the native lifeforms. We must stop Megatron."

"Yes, with or without Optimus Prime." Elita supported.

Speaking of Optimus, he was still inside the cavern in company of the wolves when Smokescreen phased through the wall carrying something with him that he later placed on the floor.

"I'm back, guys. Optimus, I have the forge. You can use it to repair yourself."

"That…is not the reason…I had you retrieve the relic."

"What? I don't understand."

"The power of the forge…is not unlimited. Its energy has already begun…to ebb."

"So it's running low. Who cares? All we need is enough juice to get you back into fighting shape."

"Whatever power remains…must be used…to rebuild the Omega Lock…to restore Cybertron."

"But that would mean…"

"The fate of all our kind…is more vital…than that of anyone of us…including…me."

Back with the rest of the Autobots…

"We must do everything in our power to ensure Megatron's downfall. But we will need to be smart about it." Ultra Magnus started.

"Whoa! Who put Shoulder Pads in command?" Wheeljack objected.

"Temporary command." Luke corrected.

"Ultra Magnus and Elita One are the only logical choices. He was trained by Optimus and served as his commanding officer throughout the War for Cybertron." Ratchet clarified.

"And Arcee told me Elita is the leader of all female Autobots." Sky added.

"That's correct too. She has as much combat and leadership experience as Optimus."

"Now unless there is any further objection, soldier." Ultra Magnus said looking at Wheeljack. "Please, follow us."

Magnus and Elita went to the platform followed by the other Autobots.

"Aye aye, captain." Wheeljack said sarcastically.

Back inside, Ultra Magnus moved to the very back of the ship and pressed a button on the wall. That revealed a secret compartment of weapons and munitions.

"Autobots, take your pick." Elita said stepping aside.

"Now you're speaking my language, commanders." Wheeljack said surprised.

Back in the caves…

"Optimus, the forge is a relic of the Primes. We can't use it to restore Cybertron, not without a Prime, not without you." Smokescreen defended.

"There will be…a new Prime."

"You can worry about that after we get you patched up and we take down Megatron." Smokescreen said as he was about to grab the forge, but Optimus grabbed his arm.

"The time…for a new leader…is upon us. In my spark…I believe…that leader stands before me right now."

Smokescreen's optics widen in shock, even the wolves looked surprised, he didn't see that coming.


	58. Chapter 58

**58- Rebellion.**

Inside the Harbinger, the Autobots were preparing their plan against the Decepticons.

"Autobots, we remain vastly outnumbered in despite our munitions. They don't currently possess the firepower necessary to compromise the Decepticon citadel." Ultra Magnus declared.

"The Republic Military does." Anakin pointed out.

"We just can't let them make a move as long as Megatron's superweapons are pointing at Coruscant or any other populated world." Obi Wan added.

"Then we must infiltrate New Kaon in order to nullify its mega-interstellar cannons." Elita One suggested.

"Unfortunately, it seems the fortress is heavily shielded against unauthorized ground bridges, even those originating from Decepticon technology." Ratchet reported showing the analysis of the fortress.

"Guess we'll have to sneak past enemy lines, Wrecker style." Wheeljack suggested.

"I couldn't deal with Wrecker style back on Cybertron, and I refuse to deal with it here." Ultra Magnus objected, upsetting Wheeljack. "Besides, an infiltration to the fortress would be nearly impossible with that droid army and fleet guarding it."

"Now we require a means of thinning the Decepticon ranks to even the odds if we're to have any hope of completing this mission. Or surviving it." Elita One said.

"That will include the fleet too. Too many ships flying around New Kaon which can deploy dozens of starfighters will be such an issue." Cliffjumper added.

"I think I know how to scatter the fleet, but it has to be very convincing in order for the Decepticons to buy it." Aris said.

"You have an idea, partner?"

"Yes, but we're going to need the help from the fleet and the army."

"What are you suggesting?" Obi Wan asked confused.

"Dad, remember when you told us the times when you used those new tactics during the final days of the war? You know: Operation divide and conquer." Luke reminded.

"Oh, now I get it. It could work." Anakin nodded. "Let's do it."

At the same time, inside the caves where the last two Autobots were hidden with the wolves…

"I-I-I can't do this. I mean sure, who wouldn't want to be a Prime? But I'm really not ready for that kind of responsibility."

"Smokescreen, the choice is neither yours…or mine…to make. When it is time…the Matrix of Leadership…will present itself only to one…who's spark is worthy." Optimus pronounced.

**Utapau**

Meanwhile, the team started the plan. First, Sky was in an abandoned military outpost.

"It worked the last time, so…" He said pulling out his com-device and sending another message.

That was detected in the Nemesis by the Decepticons and droids.

"Ma'am, we have found one." One of the droids reported.

"Well well, look who has returned." Slipstream recognized.

"I knew the natives couldn't resist using their communications. That is all they seem to do." Starscream said before turning to a squadron. "Seek and destroy."

Fortunately, the Harbinger's monitor detected that too.

"I have an entire squadron converging on top of Sky." Aris saw.

"Not anymore." Ratchet said before pressing the button of the ground bridge that allowed Sky to return immediately.

"They've bought it, I saw them." He said giving them a thumbs up.

"Leia, your turn." Ratchet said by com-link.

**Vardos**

Leia stood inside a safe spot in middle of a park. She opened her com-device and…

"Hello? I wish to order a special menu, for my parents' anniversary. You deliver, right?"

That was detected as well.

Skywarp laughed. "Natives, they never learn. Stand by to ground bridge." He instructed to another squadron.

And as before, Leia returned back to the Harbinger…

"Aw, I wish I could taste that cake." She groaned.

"Luke, are you in position?" Ratchet contacted.

**Lola Sayu**

Luke was waiting inside some caverns above volcano terrain.

"Indeed, but I want to get out of here as fast as I can."

"Hang in there a little longer, Luke. We'll bring you back in no time." Ratchet reassured.

Luke pulled out his com-device and activated it. "This is a message for my father, general Skywalker. One of our secret allies is hidden on an abandoned mining facility on Concordia."

And so…

"Now this is something interesting. Not only do we have another one, but also the location of one of the Autobots." Starscream observed.

"Find that human, and send another team to the message's coordinates." Slipstream ordered to other Cons.

And as well, Luke returned with the others.

"Han, show time." Aris communicated.

**Shantilope**

Han was on a platform in middle of the mountains.

He pulled out his com-device and… "Hey clankers, you're looking for me?! Come and get me, here I am!"

On the Nemesis…

Skywarp laughed. "It will be your death wish, little one. Go and bring him to me."

But Soundwave grabbed his shoulder and pointed to the screen.

"Soundwave, why can't you accept a little good fortune? The Autobots couldn't possibly stay hidden forever." Skywarp told him.

And so, Han returned to the Harbinger.

"I've tapped into the Decepticon communications network. Are you ready, Han?" Ratchet asked.

Han cleared his throat. "Decepticon command, do you read me?" He spoke in his deepest voice possible.

There was an awkward silence.

"I remained unconvinced." Ultra Magnus expressed.

"The droids and I can help you enhance his performance with static." Aris suggested.

"Hum, that could work." Ratchet nodded.

In the Nemesis…

"Decepticon command, do you read? We are under Autobot attack!" Han said through the com-link.

"It's one of our energon mines. Insecticons, prepare for battle!" Thundercracker instructed.

"Sir, we have received an emergency transmission from other mining team stationed on The Maw. They said they are under attack by a Republic fleet." One of the droids reported.

"What?! Send a part of the fleet to assist them immediately!"

The Harbinger detected the Insecticons and ships movement too.

"They have fallen into our trick. Now is up to us and the others." Elita observed.

"Autobots, lock and load!" Ultra Magnus proclaimed.

All the Autobots now had new weapons: Bumblebee held a portable shield and a neutron assault rifle; Bulkhead had an energon rocket cannon; Arcee held a laser handgun; Wheeljack held a lighting whip and Cliffjumper not only had the Resonance Blaster, but also a cybertronian shotgun. Now everyone was ready to fight, so the ground bridge awaited open for them. At the same time, the Jedi and the clone pilots waited for the right moment inside their ships in a military base established on Theed's outside.

"Keep the engines warm, gentlemen. We'll launch the moment Ultra Magnus gives the all clear." Obi Wan instructed.

"I'm surprised you're also going to join the fight, dear." Anakin said by com-link.

"Well, as former queen I have to set an example in defending my home like the old times." Padmé said inside her silver Naboo starfighter with BB-8 as her astromech droid.

"Ma'am, Bravo Flight's ready and waiting your command."

"Copy that, lieutenant Sykes."

The Con squadron reached Utapau and started looking for Sky, but there was no one. Or that's what they thought, until suddenly they started to received lasers from everywhere, it was a clone battalion. The same happened in the other places: on Vardos, commander Versio and her forces waited for the Decepticons to arrive to start attacking them; at Lola Sayu, commando clones set explosives at some rocks for when the Cons arrived and once they did, they detonated them, sending them fall to the lava. On Shantilope, the Republic didn't have anyone waiting for the enemy, because when the Decepticons and droids arrived, they were not aware of the extreme atmosphere and all ended destroying themselves. About the fleet sent to The Maw, they were ambushed by a Republic fleet hidden between the asteroids. And at Concordia, the Decepticon forces reached the mining structure, but immediately were ambushed by mandalorian warriors, ships and tanks. Meanwhile, on one Decepticon energon mine, the miners were still doing their work when they heard shrieks coming from above: they saw Insecticons getting into the mine and landed ready for combat, making two miners to look each other confused.

"There must be some mistake, commander Starscream. The mine is not under attack." One of the miners reported.

That left Starscream stunned. "What?! How can that…?"

"Starscream! Explain why my forces are scattering across different sectors of this galaxy." Megatron demanded as he saw the troops' movements.

"Uh, renegade Autobot mischief, Lord Megatron. I am in the process of deducing how they are infiltrating our communications system without a base of…"

"Sir, we have reached the coordinates, but we're being attacked by a Republic fleet." A droid officer called.

"Sir, it's a ambush! We're cornered by clone troops!" A Decepticon soldier called.

"Sir, Republic forces has made a trap for us. We're under…" Another one called, until the transmission cut off.

"What?! Cursed military forces of that miserable Republic. I knew they would not sit idly so easy without doing nothing." Starscream complained.

"It seems they're trying to minimize our forces with surprise attacks in order to weak us before launching a great assault over my fortress." Megatron deduced.

"Then we will respond with double strength. Send backup to our cornered troops so they can teach a lesson to that Republic scum." Skywarp commanded, making more ships to mobilize.

"Now, let's see how they managed to elaborate a very calculated plan." Thundercracker said.

Soundwave interrupted showing on his visor the Decepticon ship.

"The Harbinger."

Megatron slowly turned at Starscream mad. "You left abandoned Decepticon technology fully operational and unsecured?!"

"Uh…I…eh, allow me to correct my oversight immediately. Seeker armada to the flight deck! Join one of the Subjugator heavy cruisers."

Immediately, a huge battalion of Seekers stood on the ship's deck, ready to mobilize.

"Your target is the Decepticon ship: the Harbinger. You are to obliterate it at once!" Starscream instructed. Moments later, the ship and the battalion were ready. "My armada is in position. Open a ground bridge to the Harbinger." He asked to Soundwave.

"Eh, sir, I'm sorry to interrupt you, but it seems we have company." One of the droids of the terminals reported suddenly.

As the droid communicated, a big Republic fleet came out from hyperspace near Naboo's orbit, heading at where the fortress was.

"The Jedi and their Republic are persistent." Megatron saw, starting to get irritated for sure. "Mobilize the fleet in defense position, block all access by space paths!"

All the ships moved toward the Republic fleet, ready to engage them.

"The fleet is almost in position and awaiting your command." Kraken reported from the command ship.

"Instruct them to not engage…yet. Attack only when they do the first move." Megatron instructed.

Suddenly everyone felt some little shakes, alongside readings of some damaged places of the citadel.

"Now what?!"

"Lord Megatron, the sensors have detected a huge impact at the fortress's perimeter." One of the droids reported.

"It seems something has hit us, probably an avalanche." Slipstream reported before feeling another tremor.

"Except it would seem that New Kaon is presently under attack, the fleet is merely a distraction. Kindly redirect all efforts toward ensuring that our invaders are eradicated!" Megatron ordered.

"Lord Megatron, the enemy has started its attack." Kraken reported.

Megatron roared in fury. "Shot down that fleet immediately! And return any reinforcements back to attack them from behind. Starscream, send the droid army to eliminate whoever is attempting to sneak inside!"

Meanwhile, outside…

"Fire in another hole!" Wheeljack said launching a grenade that hit the citadel.

After the explosion Wheeljack and Bulkhead charged against it. The Seeker armada transformed and flew down firing against the Autobots, alongside lots of flying droids and TIEs. Bulkhead responded firing his new heavy weapon, taking down a couple of Cons. Wheeljack activated the lightening whip and swung it, extending the string of energy into the air, destroying three Cons and a couple of droids. Next, seeing the droid army in front of them firing and advancing, they activated their guns before they transformed and drove toward the citadel. A long-range Decepticon soldier was watching the battle far from there accompanied by two crab droids, then he felt someone tapping on his back, so he looked back to see Arcee, Cliffjumper and Bumblebee, who slammed his fist to the Con's face as they shot at the droids. The Nemesis continued feeling shakes.

"I assure you, master, we have everything under control." Starscream said, making Megatron to turn to him growling mad because it wasn't true.

"Lord Megatron." Shockwave started stepping in. "I accept that military considerations are outside of my domain, but perhaps it is once again time…to release the Predacon."

Both Wreckers continued their way until something weird happened: the entire droid army, starfighters and Seekers ceased their attacks and returned back to the fortress. The reason: they saw the Predacon crawling on top of the Nemesis. The creature roared and took flight and headed against them. They fired at it, but it evaded all the shots, until others closer caught its attention. It was Elita One in her vehicle mode, some kind of cybertronian starfighter, who continued firing at the Predacon, making it to chase her. The creature was getting close to her, something that she noticed.

"Ratchet, now!" She yelled.

At that moment, Ratchet pressed a button, making a ground bridge portal appear in front of her, and she evaded in the last moment, but the Predacon didn't, getting inside the portal.

**Hoth**

The portal sent the creature to a frozen wasteland, and a blizzard made it to crash land on the snowy terrain. It roared angry as it froze instantly. That was spotted even inside the Nemesis.

"Oh well." Skywarp taunted.

Shockwave didn't say anything, he simply turned around and walked away.

"Yes, that's right. Go off and sulk, why don't you. It's time to show him how we Seekers handle things." Starscream told his relatives, who smirked.

But Shockwave wasn't leaving, it was looking for assistance.

"I require your assistance." He instructed to a couple of Tri-droids which were guarding the ship's hangar.

Shockwave got out of the Nemesis and jumped down to the lower roof top, followed by the droids which used their engines to go down slowly. At the same time, inside the caverns…

"Who…stands…before me?"

"What? It's me, Optimus: Smokescreen. You sense that, guys?" He asked to the wolves, but lowered their heads.

"Who…beckons…?" Optimus asked again as his optics began to blink.

The reason Optimus was saying that was because inside his mind he was walking through the darkness towards a light.

"Come, Optimus." A familiar voice said.

"It is truly you?" Optimus asked as he recognized the figure of a familiar cybertronian. "Alpha Trion."

"I stand before you, my student. As such, it would seem that it is your time." The ancient Prime confirmed, but Optimus lowered his head, because of what someone told him. "Why do you hesitate?"

"I do not fear joining with the Allspark, but for the fate of the Matrix of Leadership."

"You know as well as I a worthy candidate is near. One who will learn to be a Prime as you once did."

Meanwhile, back to the battle, Elita circled around and headed to New Kaon, now accompanied by Ultra Magnus's ship.

"Ultra Magnus to stealth team. Status report."

"Having a little trouble reaching the objective." Arcee answered.

Arcee, Cliffjumper and Bumblebee were in a corridor inside the fortress, in middle of a firefight against some Decepticon soldiers, heavy soldiers and a few tanks, alongside lots of droids of multiple types. Thanks to the shield, Bee was able to deflect the shots and fire without danger, while Arcee used her laser handgun to hit the farthest Cons and droids. Some troops tried to get them from behind, but Cliff used his shotgun and the Resonance Blaster to shot down all the enemies who tried to catch them off guard.

"Security is tighter than anticipated, sir." Arcee reported.

"Keep them occupied."

Ultra Magnus approximated his ship near the energy core's room. He exited the ship, wielding a heavy rifle with both hands as the ship left with the autopilot. He jumped to the window firing his cannon, taking down a Decepticon engineer. He finished with other two and prevented the third from escaping. Two Decepticon guardians and Ultra Battle droids entered with weapons ready, but also did Elita, who took down the droids with her weapons before changing back to robot form, and disposing off the guardians with strong kicks that sent them against each other, knocking them down. Ultra Magnus nodded her and he aimed his cannon at the power source, but a shot caused him to lose grip of the weapon, which fell to the other side of the room.

"Ultra Magnus."

Then Megatron jumped down to their level.

"And Elita One, is been a while."

"Too much, Megatron." She responded.

"Allow me to venture, you intend to disarm my mega-interstellar cannons by disabling their power core." He realized looking at the power core.

"Indeed, Megatron." Ultra Magnus said as he turned his hands into cannons, the same as Elita. "And you are standing in our way."

They charged against the Decepticon leader. Meanwhile, Shockwave already landed on the floor with strength. He saw Bulkhead and Wheeljack taking down more and more Decepticons, droids and TIEs, so he took the chance: he transformed to vehicle form and as he drove at them, he charged his cannon and fired, same as the Tri-Droids did. The Wreckers didn't see the shots coming, which blast struck of the middle of them, knocking them to the ground. The impact also caused them to black out.

Shockwave changed back to robot form as he and the walker droids approached them. "Your mission was most illogical."

Inside the fortress, the stealth team was still battling the remaining Decepticons. Suddenly, they heard that they stopped firing, and next they saw a lot of Decepticon troops surrounding them from behind and blocking their escape route, with leapers in front and Century tanks and TIE maulers. And to make things worse, Skywarp appeared out of nowhere and hit Cliffjumper hard enough to push him against the ground.

"You have not seen it coming, right?" He said aiming him with his missiles.

And Slipstream stood in middle of all their forces, alongside a battalion of female soldiers.

"We got you now." She proclaimed.

"Scrap." Arcee cursed.

Up in the power core, both Autobots leaders fired their cannons, but Megatron pushed Elita aside and grabbed Ultra Magnus's hands and made him miss before kicking him. Next, he fired his fusion cannon, but Magnus did the same before kicking him back first on his leg and next on his chest. Megatron tried to hold him back grabbing his hands again before he simply head-butted him. That made Ultra Magnus skid across the room and hit the wall behind him. Suddenly, a great shot hit Megatron from behind: it was Elita, who pulled a big cannon from her back and fired it. Megatron tried to smash her too, but she kicked his feet, making lost his balance before push him against the ground with her feet. She aimed her cannon at Megatron's head, but he kicked her off, sending her against the wall and making her head hit a terminal. The hit was hard enough to knock her out. Ultra Magnus was getting up, but Megatron pushed him against the wall before slamming his fist hard on his face, making him collapse to the floor.

"Ultra Magnus, Elita One, neither of you are Optimus Prime."

And the assault team was still waiting.

"What in the world is taken them so long?"

"Patience Anakin, we got to trust them." Obi Wan tranquilized.

"Is not that I'm worried, just bored of waiting."

"I know how you feel, Skyguy." Ahsoka supported.

In New Kaon, Megatron was dragging both Ultra Magnus and Elita One in his throne platform, alongside Starscream and Slipstream. He roughly tossed them to the floor, reawakening them.

"All invaders have been taken captive, master." Slipstream reported.

"And there was no sign of Optimus Prime." Starscream added.

"So tell me, Elita, where might your sparkmate be?" Megatron asked.

Speaking about Optimus, he was still with Alpha Trion.

"Take my hand, Optimus, and join me. Join with the Allspark."

Optimus thought about the choice before he walked closer to Alpha Trion and reached his arm out. He paused and looked at his former mentor in the optics. But he paused again, remembering again a past experience.

"Optimus! No!" Smokescreen begged.

And finally, Optimus's optics powered off, the same as all his body. The wolves started howled as a sign of sadness. Then his chest opened revealing the Matrix of Leadership shining inside his body.

"This isn't how the story's supposed to end." Smokescreen said before looking at the forge. "Quick, help me to make him grab it!"

The wolves used their jaws to help Smokescreen in moving the Forge of Solus Prime. They dragged the forge and placed it on Optimus's hand. It reacted to the power of the matrix and unleashed an unknown wave of energy and a bright light that surrounded Optimus and pushed back Smokescreen and made the wolves run away. Meanwhile, on New Kaon…

"I will not ask again." Megatron demanded irritated.

Elita looked back at the Decepticon leader. "If I knew, I wouldn't tell you. You know that."

"Very well." Megatron said before he pulled out his sword. "Execute our prisoners and fire each cannon at the nearest highly inhabited sector within its sights. It is time to show the known universe that this galaxy belongs to Megatron."

While Megatron spoke, Slipstream walked a few steps forward as she noticed something on the horizon. "Master, something's coming."

Megatron and Starscream looked at the direction she was looking, seeing something too. Meanwhile down below, Shockwave and his forces reunited all the Autobot prisoners.

"(**Look, something is coming.**)"

Whatever that figure was, it was approaching the fortress fast.

"The Predacon?" Megatron asked.

"Hmm, not beasty enough." Starscream replied, slowly moving back.

Megatron approached to see it better. Elita and Magnus also had a look. That was also detected inside the Harbinger.

"How is that possible?" Ratchet asked looking at the screen.

"What?" Luke asked.

"An Autobot signal, but it's airbone. And Elita is the only one who actually can fly."

The strange thing was getting closer to the fortress, enough to see some color details.

"I know that color scheme." Slipstream visualized.

Megatron's optics widen as he recognized who that figure was: it was Optimus Prime. But he had changed: his size was double than before, he looked stronger, and now he wielded a powerful jet-pack on his back, which he was using to fly at the fortress, although his colors were the same.

"What? He can't fly. Can he?" Starscream asked to Megatron.

Immediately after landing Optimus punched Megatron two times and the third punch was so strong that sent him to the throne, destroying it. The Decepticons and flyer droids in walker mode present fired at him, but Optimus pulled out a gatling gun from his back and eliminated them all. As Starscream was distracted, Ultra Magnus got up and punched him with an uppercut, knocking him out. At the same time, Slipstream was about to fire him a missile, but Elita One grabbed her hand before and kicked her, sending her against a wall, knocking her out too.

"Commander?" Optimus recognized before turning at Elita too. "Elita?"

"Optimus, you look changed." She said impressed.

"Indeed, more…robust. It is paramount that we disable the mega-interstellar cannons below. It's the new Decepticon superweapon we need to neutralize." Ultra Magnus reported.

"Understood." Optimus answered as he took fly again.

"All units, Optimus Prime has returned." Elita One told through the com-link.

The children in the Harbinger cheered happy after hearing that.

"Thank the Allspark!" Ratchet said relieved.

"I repeat. Prime is alive and quite well." Ultra Magnus repeated.

That was heard by everyone too at the Republic outpost. R2, who was on Anakin's starfighter, rolled his head and beeped in happiness.

"Yes!" Anakin shouted.

"I knew he was alive!" Ahsoka added.

"I guess that's our signal."

"You're right, Odd Ball. All units, the time is now. Let's move." Obi Wan authorized.

"You heard it, dear?"

"Yes Ani. Okay, Bravo Flight, lets expel those droids from our home just like we did the first time."

"We're right behind you, senator." Lieutenant Sykes nodded.

Immediately, all Republic ships took flight and headed at the Decepticon fortress, followed by transport gunships and light transports that were carrying land vehicles. Lots of Naboo starfighters, bombers and N-X Police Cruisers exited the palace's hangar and went the same way. Team Prime heard that too, and since the Decepticons and droids seemed distracted, this was their chance. So they nodded, and Wheeljack pulled out his swords silently and hit the Con next to him. As the other Autobots were busy with the rest, he and Bulkhead charged against Shockwave. The Tri-droids tried to shoot them, but Wheeljack cut off their legs, making them fall. Shockwave fired his shock cannon, but they dodged the shots and kicked him on the chest. Shockwave pushed him back with his cannon before evading Bulkhead's wrecking ball before pushing him back too. On top of the fortress, Megatron emerged from the rubble of his throne while Starscream and Slipstream recovered as well while Thundercracker came to assist them. At the same moment they saw Ultra Magnus getting back to his ship. Seeing Optimus in the air, Megatron roared in anger before he followed him changing to vehicle form, something that Elita noticed. Optimus flew in front of one of the cannons and prepared his weapon to fire.

"OOOOOPPPPPTTTTTIIIIIMMMMMUUUUUSSSSS!" Megatron shouted flying at him firing his cannons.

One of the shots hit Optimus and sent him down while Megatron followed him. Megatron continued chasing his nemesis through the citadel, trying to hit him. Suddenly, he received shots coming from behind him: it was Elita in vehicle mode firing at him.

"Oh no, you don't." She said.

Unfortunately, two TIE phantoms started to chase and fire at her, forcing her to focus on them and allowing Megatron to continuing chasing Optimus. But when he did it, Optimus turned and fired his new weapon, forcing Megatron to evade. Thundercracker stood in the top seeing the chase.

"Commander, we got lots of enemy signals, incoming." A Decepticon reported.

"The Republic fleet?" Thundercracker asked.

"Negative. New signals, coming from the very planet."

"Sir, the Republic fleet is breaking through. Our reinforcements may not come at time." Kraken reported, seeing some of his ships falling.

That made him growl. "That Republic scum and their Jedi. Activate the mega-interstellar cannons!"

The Decepticons started to charge the superweapon, while the assault force was approaching.

"Okay Rex, this is where we split up. You and the land troops take positions and fire at the target when you're ready. We'll attack from the sky." Anakin instructed.

"Copy that, sir."

"Squadrons, await our command." Padmé instructed.

The transports and gunships separated from the air squadrons and headed for a nearby location. The TIEs continued chasing Elita, but she was letting the fighters to approach her until she changed to robot form, landing on top of one of them. She turned her hand into a sword, similar to the ones Optimus used to wield in his previous form, and sliced one of the ship's wings, making it to spin out of control. She returned to vehicle form and shot down the other fighter with just one shot. Optimus continued dodging Megatron's shots, until he speeded up, forcing Megatron to do the same, especially when Elita returned firing him, and then he stopped and waited for when Megatron was close enough and punched him on the front part of his jet mode. Next, he grabbed Megatron by his wings and spun around.

"Megatron…be gone!" Optimus said at the moment when he threw him back, sending him to the power core's room, right into the core.

The energy reaction with Megatron caused the entire room to explode, shutting down the superweapon. Optimus saw the starships coming and flew away alongside Elita One at his side.

"Autobots, clear the area!" Ultra Magnus ordered.

Team Prime received the warming. Arcee, Bumblebee and Cliffjumper transformed to their alt mode, just when Shockwave managed to push Wheeljack against the ground. Unfortunately, that left him open to Bumblebee as he drove over him. While he saw the Autobots driving away, Wheeljack jumped on his back before transforming and joining the others while Shockwave and the remaining droids tried to shot them. At that moment, the Republic transports started to deploy a huge battalion of vehicles composed by AT-TEs, new AT-XTs, AT-PTs, AT-APs, AV-7 Mobile Cannons, UT-ATs, TX-130 Saber-class fighter tanks, HAVw A6 Juggernauts, SPHAs, Republic versions of AT-AAs and AT-ATs. They positioned in front of the fortress.

"Sir, we have the target in sight." Rex communicated.

"Let's do this." Anakin commanded.

Immediately, all the republic gunships, V-wing starfighters, ARC-170 starfighters, a better model of clone Z-95 Headhunters (X-wing), an improved model of Y-wing bombers (M-Wing), K-wing heavy starfighter/bombers, Naboo starfighters and bombers and N-X Police Cruisers fired all their missiles and torpedoes. The same way, all ground vehicles fired all their laser cannons, missiles and laser rays at the fortress. The impacts hit all the structure, something that Shockwave witnessed.

"Sir, what do we do?" A commando droid asked.

"General retreat of all troops, take the rest of the army back to the fleet." Shockwave commanded.

"Roger roger."

"Soundwave, I require a ground bridge."

Shockwave and the present droids passed through the portal and it closed before the rubble hit the ground. In the power core's room, Starscream found Megatron barely recovered.

"Transport Lord Megatron to the warship." He ordered.

A couple of Decepticon tanks got Megatron on his feet.

"What are you doing? No! We will not retreat!"

"This battle is lost, my liege. We must retreat if we are to have any hope of winning the war."

"Starscream, we need you in the bridge immediately. We have more problems." Slipstream called.

"I'm on my way."

The starfighters saw the Nemesis heading toward space.

"Looks like we got them on the run." Anakin deduced.

"They have made us pass bad times, now is their turn." Ahsoka said before turning on her com-device.

When Starscream reached the Nemesis's bridge, his siblings were also there.

"What's the situation?" He asked.

"The rest of our forces have returned, but more enemy ships are coming out from hyperspace. They are surrounding us." His sister informed.

"It must be the whole fleet of the Republic." Thundercracker deduced.

"We must escape while we can." Skywarp said.

"Move all ships around the Nemesis to protect it, and charge jumping coordinates to the Unknown Regions. They will not follow us there." Starscream commanded.

As all the Decepticon ships prepared to leave the planet, more and more ships from the military fleet of the Republic appeared around them, but there was no one other more amazing than the biggest of all: a Mandator I-class Star Dreadnought which looked as the command ship.

"Pride of the Core, the enemy is heading at you. Now is your turn." Ahsoka communicated by com-link.

"Understood." A young officer girl listened before going to communicate it to her superior. "Admiral Yularen, the attack plan has been a success, the enemy is trying to escape."

"Finally good news, captain Eclipse. Then let's inflict them as much damage as we can. All ships, open fire!"

The Republic fleet started to fire at the Decepticon ships, which tried to move to the jump coordinates as fast as they could. At the end, the fleet managed to escape, although a few ships were destroyed. Smokescreen was driving toward the fortress, but then he returned to his robot form and saw the fortress being destroyed.

"Aw, I missed it!" He groaned.

The entire citadel was destroyed, New Kaon was no more. Minutes later, all the Autobots and their allies were inside a very spacious room inside the royal palace.

"On behalf of the supreme chancellor, the Jedi council and the galactic senate, we thank you all for your greatest heroism in defense of this planet and all the other worlds." Obi Wan started to pronounce.

"Thanks to your efforts, Naboo is once again free from oppression." Padmé continued.

"I'm only sorry that the galaxy can't yet know of your undying dedication like when you did back in the Clone Wars. Because we all, once again, owe you our lives, our liberty and future. Well done, heroes of the Republic." Anakin ended before saluting in the Jedi way, and Optimus nodded.

"I'm so glad to see you again after all this time, Optimus." Elita said approaching Optimus.

"So than I, Elita. I'm relieved that you've managed to survive all this time since the exodus started." He said as they took their hands, in a very special way.

"Sir, I am honored to relinquish command of the Autobots to you."

"Welcome to the galaxy, Ultra Magnus, Elita One. And to Team Prime."

"Okay, someone's got to say it: Optimus version number 2 is awesome." Han started. "Imagine what the forge could do for your body, Ratchet."

Ratchet scoffed. "Well…" He said as he looked at the forge. "Is it true that the forge has been drained of its power?" He asked looking at Smokescreen. "Then any hope of rebuilding the Omega Lock has truly been lost."

"I…did what I felt was right." Smokey expressed.

"And your instincts have again proven to be quite sound." Ratchet congratulated.

Smokescreen looked him back and smiled before joining with the reunited team.


End file.
